Samo ovo i ništa više
by TAndersGirl
Summary: Ovo je malo komplicirano, ali nadam se da ćete razumijeti.Znači, dva su mjeseca prošla nakon što je Zim lansirao Tak u svemir.No, ona se vraća.Zim saznaje gorku istinu o svojoj misiji a na Zemlji se pojavljuje još jedan Irk - Zee.Kako će sve to završiti?
1. Chapter 1

** Invader-dog Zim **

by

Tenn8bthecreator

GENRE: ZATA (Zim&Tak Alliance)

ZADA (Zim&Dib Alliance)

GAMA (Gim&MiMi Alliance)

ZATR (Zim&Tak Romance)

ZAZR (Zim&Zee Romance)

Only This And Nothing More

Samo ovo i ništa više

by

Tenn8bthecreator

Već je dva mjeseca prošlo otkako je Zim lansirao Tak u svemir, te se time dičio.Za razliku od njega, Dib je radio na tome da Takov Spittle Runner digne uzrak.Ipak, Zim za to uopće nije znao.Gir je na svoj način, davio, zbunjivao ili već mučio svoga gospodara (koga drugoga nego Zima), a Gaz je radila svoj posao da odvede svoga brata Dib do vraga (metaforično značenje).Zasada je takvo stanje bilo na Zemlji, no u svemiru se drukčije motalo.Uostalom sa Tak.Ona je na svoj 'poseban neki' način uspjela dovesti svogu SIR jedinicu u funkciju.Ipak, se nakon reparature Tak malo usplahirila Miminim ponašanjem jer nije bio onaj isti (BILA ONA ISTA-žensko!!!), ali joj je bilo drago da je uoće sluša.Tako je Tak dobila i ideju za svoj brod.Uz pomoć nekih žica iz Miminog rezervnog mozga uspjela je nekako doći do kontrole nad upravljanjem svojeg 'rezervnog' broda.Sada, kada je sve napravila što je mislila, nakrtko se naslonila, te razmišljala.

" Sada si ti na redu...Zim."

(Na Zemlji)

"...I tako vam je to.Razumiste?" Mrs.Bitters se strogo okrenula prema svojim učenicima, koji su ruzumljivo kimali glavom, samo jedan je puhao od dosade - Zim.To je primijtila i učiteljica te je ljutito koračala prema njemu.

"A kolikomogu vidjeti mnogih to baš ni ne zanima?" pogledala ga je revno u oči.

Na to Zim je postao nervozan.

" Tko? Zim? Ne, ne.Zim jako pozorno sluša komandantice..."

Ona ga malo začuđeno pogleda te ponovno zapita. "Dobro, kada ZIM tako pozorno sluša onda neka mi odgovori na ono pitanje: Zbroj površina kvadrata nad katetama, jednak je čemu? "

Zim pogleda uokol, nervozno.Upravo kada je otvorio usta da kaže, zazvoni školsko zvono, za kraj nastave za danas.Zim lagadno izdahne, a Mrs. Bitters se okrene i poduži prema svojemu prijašnjemu položaju, govoreći,

"Pitat ću te sutra.Pripremi se."

Uz ostale pse, i Zim produži prema izlazu, no netko mu stane na put.

"Awwwww...Tako napredna rasa a ne zna pravilo jednog pišljivog pravokutnog trokuta!? " ironično će mu Dib.

Zim podigne glavu, te stane tik uz njega.

"Ah, možda ne znamo vašu, tako bitnu, zbrajalicu..."

"Matematika."

"Svejedno kako se zove, samo je dosadno kao desfunkcionalni SIR! " vikne Zim na njega. "Ipak, mi imamo nešto što je puno zanimljivije.Npr, prijevoz, borbe, ili pak kreativna razmišljanja". govorio je, dok ga je Dib začuđeno gledao.

"Vidjet ćeš, ovaj će ti planet u budućnosti puno više značit' neko išta! " kaže mu sada Dib.

"Da, da.To će biti dan kada počinjem barakati emocijama." i tako, tom rečenicom Zim izađe iz parka i produži ulicom kući.(...)

(10 min.kasnije)

" GIR! Doma sam! " viknuo je Zim Giru.No Gir nigdje u kući.Zim stane začuđeno.Počinje se ogledavati da ga pronađe.Tražio je na Girovim uobičajenim mjestima.Na kauču, pred televizorom, u kupaonici, pred onim velikim ekranom za prijenos telefonskih informacija.Ništa.Tada se vrati gore na vrata da pogleda da li je vani.Taman kada je produžio, ta se ista vrata širom otvore i potisnu ga uza zid.Zim osjeti jaku bol u tijelu te kako se ta vrata isto tako odmiču od njega a on pada na pod.Tada otvori jedno oko i vidi svoga razveseljenog bijelog robotića.

"HI GOSPODARU!!!! VIDITE ŠTO SAM KUPIO!!!! " govorio mu je Gir pokazivajući svoju većicu sa tacosima.Na glavi je imao kapu iz istog restorana.

Zim se ljutito digne i pogleda prema svome robotiću koji je produžio prema kauču, skočio na njega te si stavio onu krećicu na glavu.Zim je ga je neko vrijeme zbunjeno gledao pa pošao nakratko u svoj podzemni labaratorij (...).

(kasnije, navečer)

Nakon onpg sa Girom, Zim je bio u svome labu, nešto experimentirao ili pričao sa Najvišima.Reklo bi se, da ih je izluđivao.Tako je došla i večer.Zim tada nije imao nikakvog pametnijeg posla, nego je malo radoznalo otišao na krov svoje baze, legao i gledao u zvijezde._Kako li je sada situacija na Srku?_ Razmišljao je._Očito mi fali moj dom..._

Sjeo je nakratko, dok mu je jedna suza potekla niz obraz.

Najednom, neka prostrana svijetlost pružala se nebom prema zemlji.Lagano, u punom sjaju, padala je kroz tamnu noć ostavljajući za sobom plavičasti rep.Zim je pomislio da je to zvijezda padalica, no

kada je vidio da je ta svijelost pala usred duboke šume, daleko izvan grada, odmah je pomislio;_To nije zvijezda! Zvijezda ne bi pala ovako, tako bi samo..._

Zim je naglo ustao, potrčao niz bazu točno van.To je i Gir primijetio.

"Gospodaru!? Gdje idete?! " vikao je Gir za njime, no nije bilo koristi.Zim uopće nije slušao, nego je trčao prema šumi.

(30 MIN.KASNIJE)

Zim se lagano vucao niz granje u šumi.Bilo je jezivo.No njega to nije brinulo.Ipak, imao je Gira sa sobom.Što bi mu se moglo dogoditi? No to ga je najmanje brinulo.Ono što ga je najviše brinulo bilo je to, što je sletilo, ili bolje rečeno što je to, matice Srka tako jako udarilo o površinu?! Nije znao.U ovom trenutku nitko nije znao.

Taj brod, za koje se mislilo da je 'brod' ili možda nešto slično, palo je točno u sredini postoši.Zim je stajao pokraj jednog drveta, samo nekoliko metara od polomljenog broda.Izgledalo je kao Spittle Runner, ili bar njegovi dijelovi.

Uokolo su bili metali, prašina, trava,lišće, granje.Sve ispremiješno.Tada Zim nešto uoči u sredini.Lagano produži prema tome, bolje njoj.Gir je išao za njim.Prvi put da nije dizao buku.Zim je stajao točno iznad.Ispod njega bio je polegnuti, malo ošamućeni SIR, a pokraj njega Srk.'Ona' je imala izduljene antene s nekoliko zavijenih dijelova.Tijelo lijepe, sijetlo kreme zelene boje s ponegdje crnih djelova.Na mnogim dijelovima imala je povrijede, te je bila onesvještena.

Zim je nježno gledao prema njoj, kleknuo pred i uzeo ju za ruku.

"OOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo...LIJEPA DAMAAAAAAA..." malo će glasno Gir.

Zim nije skio pogleda s nje nego je samo nadodao. "Aha..."

Nakon nekoliko minuta, uz pomoć Gira, Zim ju je uzeo u naručje i prenio u bazu, da joj previje rane, a Gir je prenio njezinog robotića.Kasnije će doći po 'brod' i njegove dijelove.

(DRUGO JUTRO)

Mladi Srk, kojeg je Zim sinoć pronašao usred šume, drugo jutro se počeo već buditi.Prvo su joj antene titrale, a onda je počela otvarati i oči.Lagano ih je otvarala i zatvarala, jer joj se još uvijek vrtjelo.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka, sjela je na hldnu ploču i primjetila zavojke na svome tijelu.Tada je postala nervozna i počela se ogledavati sa svih strana.

"Gdje sam ja to?" govorila je tiho samoj sebi.

Najednom joj se javi poznat glas.

"U mojoj bazi.Spasio sam te.Pala si samo tako sa neba, kao niotkuda..."

Ona spusti pogled te tako i svoju nervozu.

"Zašto si me spasio Zemljanine? Što namjeravaš sa mnom? " pitala je hladno, dok joj je onaj drugi odgovorio s glasnim smijehom.

"Doista misliš da sam Zemljanin? " produžio je on is svoje sjene.Tada je ona mogla jasno vidjeti tko ju je spasio.

"Zim..."

"Da, to sam ja.Najpoznatiji Srk generacije...Tak."

_Tak.Tak.Mrzim kad ga baš on mora izgovarati... _ljutito je ona razmišljala.Samo ju je jedna činjenica spriječavala da sada ne skoči na njega i ubije ga.Ter joj je uništio život! Samo jedna činjenica govorila joj je NE, dok je još ranjena, i ovako nemoćna pred njime.Spasio joj je život.

Zim je samouvjereno koračao prema njoj, misleći da će se oduprijeti onog plana, koji joj se sada upravo motao u glavi, da ga na najsigurnije ubije.

"I...moja dražesna,kako li se osjećaš? " zapitao ju je postavljajući svoje laktove pred nju na platformu, a glavu lagano na ruke.

Tak je ljuto pogledala prema njemu pa okrene pogled.

"Što tebe boli briga..." hladno mu odgovori.No Zim ju i dalje gledao, a to je i ona primijetila.Zato je vratila pogled prema njemu, gdje je njen pao točno pod njegov.

"ŠTO TAKO GLEDAŠ?!?!?! " viknula je na njega, kada odjednom osjeti da je malo crvena u licu.

Zim se lagano digao, te produžio svoj korak oko platforme.

"Gdje je onaj duh (nisam znala kako za prevedem eng._spirit_)tvoj, onaj stav tvoj, ono rapoloženje tvoje, koje sam upoznao, ono sve koje si imala uz svoga robotića...? " započeo je no nije mogao dovršiti jer ga je Tak pograbila i povukla prema sebi.

"Što si napravio s MiMi? "

Zim se zlovoljno nasmiješi i postavi svoju šapu ispd njezine čeljusti.Tada lagano podigne njenu glavu da njezin pogled bude u istom pravcu s njegovim.Nato ga ona pusti te ponovno osjeti da je crvena u licu.

"Ništa." reče joj lagane i okrene se da izađe.

"NIŠA?!?!?! GDJE JE UOPĆE?!? " vikne ona opet na njega.Tada se Zim ponovno okrene.

"Gore." reče mirno.

Tak je bila spremna da opet poviče na njega no najednom se pred njih spusti lift a u njemu Gir.

"EVO ME GOSPODARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAPRAVIO SAM ŠTO STE REKLIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vikao je i mahao pred njima.Tak je začuđeno gledala, no Zim je točno znao o čemu govori.Najednom je postao veoma nervozan, te je pokušavao da Gir ne izbrblja.

"Gir, ne sada, poslije, mislim..." tjerao ga je natrag, no odjednom se iza Gir stvori mala, tamnoljubičasta mačkica sa isijanim crvenim očima.

"MIMI!!!!!" poviče Tak što pohvati MiMijevu radoznalost.Ona se okrene, te poviče od sreće.

"GAZDARICE!!!! " poskoći mali robotić točno u njedra svoga gazde.Zim je ujedno bio sretan, ali i ljutit, pogotovo na Gir-a.

"GIR! To je trebalo biti iznenađenje! " malo tiho će mu.Gir tužno spusti glavu.Ipak Tak čije ovu rečenicu.

"Iznenađenje? " tiho je pitala Zima, ujedno ispuštajući lagano svoga SIR-a.Spustila se sa platforme i lagano dokoračila do Zima.

"Iznenađenje?! " zapita ovog puta malo strože.Sada je bila samo par centimetara od njegovog lica.

"Gir, idi se malo poigrati sa MiMi..." reče on svome robotiću malo njžnije.Tako ostanu sami.

_U oblaku dima,_

_te tražim u svima,_

_i zbog nikog ti _

_na, tjeraju van._

_dopola sam trijezan,_

_a svjestan sam da se,_

_još držim na nogama._

Zim glada Tak dok ona govori ljtito : "Ti mala, agnorantna,sebična,glaupa..."

_naslušao sam se svih lovačkih priča,_

_veselih mladića,_

_i nekih ko' ja._

_a ja željan tebe_

_tvog lijepoga lica_

_rođena si kraljica._

Zim se odmiče a ona ga opominje,oponaša, sve!

_negdje u toplome gdje spavaš,_

_možda me sretnoga sanjaš_

_pao,sam pao_

_na tvoju ljepotu_

_i opet bi_

_bez razmišljanja_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "trčao je Zim niz ulicu, ravno u Dibovu kuću.Otvorio je vrata i jako zalupio,gdje na to potrči Dib iz kuhinje i vidi Zima na svojim vratima.

"ZIM!! "

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! " poviče Zim ponovno te se sakrije ispod Dibovog kauča te sa jastukom na glavi.

"Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!..." govorio je s jednog tona na ton.

Dib se sagnuo za Zimom.

"Koji vrag je tebi?! " pita ga.

"Svijetlost...pad...Tak...Iznenađenje...MiMi...Poljubac...Batine..."

"TAK?! OTKUD ONA OVDJE?! ZAR JU NISI LANSIRAO U SVEMIR?! "

"J-j-j-jesam,n-n-no p-p-pala je s ne-ba.B-b-b-ila je oz-oz-lijeđena.P-p-pomogao sam joj...A-a-a sada me že-li u-u-bit-ti..."

"A što si napravio da te ona kojim slučajem, OPET želi ubiti? " pitao ga je njeprijatelj sasvim začuđen.

"Em...Ja-..." Zim je mucao, crven u licu.

"ŠTO TI?!?! "

"Em...poljubih je? " baci sada Zim onaj brižan pogled Dibu.

_ON u kući svoga neprijatelja, krije se od svemirca, iste njegove vrste, jer ga želi ubiti, samo zato jer je nakratko spojio usne s njom?!_

"HEP?!?!?!?!?!" vikao je Dib sav začuđen.

"DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " viknuo je ženski glas izvana.

Dib pogleda prema vratima pa prema Zimu.Uzeo ga je za ruku i potjerao dolje, niz stepenice, u gospodarev lab. Zatvorio je vrata za njime i naredio da čeka.Zatim je stao u sredini boravka, kada se vanjska vrata najednom širom otvore a na njima Tak.

"TAK?! OTKUD TI OVDJE?! "pretvarao se Dib koliko je god mogao.

"Gdje je?" pitala je ona hladno na vratima.

"Zim? Em...Zar nije kod kuće?"

Tak je bila ljuta, kao nikada do sada.Dokoračila je do stola, pograbila stolnu svijetljku i uprela ga prema njemu.

"Koliko znam mi imamo nerješeni račun, Dib."

_Glup! _"Ah, zar da?" Dib je bio sav u strahu.Nije znao što da u ovom ternutku radi, a što uopće da govori.

"Nemoj ti mene ispitivati.To je moj posao! "vinkula je ona na njega, te je jednom dobio lampom po glavi.

"AUČ, TAK!!!!! "

"Pitah jednom i pitah dva puta.GDJE JE?!?!"

"Zim, ne zna..."

"NE PITAM ZA TOG LICEMJERNOG GASVIGASPLOČA!!!!!!" Tak vikne još jače tako da je i Zim mogao čuti.A bilo bi mu bolje da nije.Tada se ona opet, s lampom, dosta približi neprijatelju, a ovog puta malo nježnije mu reče.

"Dib, moj Spittle Runner."

"T-tko? "

"Moj brod, moja kreacija.Gdje je? "

"Ah, to.U garaži."

Dib odgovori mirno i smiri se.Tak se digne i produži prema garaži.

"Puh, a ja sam mislio da tražiš Zima." nadoda on kratko.Tak mu se sa strane okrene.

"Zašto bih se ja brinula za tog idiota? On je samo nesvrstani,blesavi, čudni, a što je najvažnije, najmanji os..."

"KO' TEBE ŠTA PITA!! IPAK SU MENE NAJVIŠI...uf, sada sam zabrljao..." izletio je Zim iz sobe,sav s ponosom, ali sada, spuštenih antene.

"AHA! Znala sam da ćeš past' na tu foru!!! " pokazala je ona prstom prema njemu i brzim korakom pohrlila za njim.Zim je pokušao pobjeći, no ona ga je ulovila za rep i odvlačila prema garaži, u svoj brod.

"Doviđenja Dib.Vidimo se u Parku."

I s time dvoje su se svemirace pozdravili sa Zemljaninom, a upravo kada se on okrenuo, doleti ona lampa i udari Diba u glavu (...).

(KOD ZIMA)

Tak i Zim došli su natrag u bazu.Tak je bila spremna odmah ubiti malog osvajača, no ipak nije...Zašto? tako se i Zim začudio, no mislim da ipak nije čudno jer nakon dva sata klečanja i moljakanja, čak bi i Najviši popustili.Tako su se njih dvoje pomirili i sklopili savez 'prijateljstva'.Pošto je Zim prvo uništio Takov život, ona ga je htjela osvetiti.Sada je Zim spasio njen život, pa mislim da to znači da su kvit.Ali Zim je ipak morao isplatiti račun, tako da je sada Takov sluga sve dok ona ne ozdravi (I TO POOOOOOOTPUNO).

Gir i MiMi postali su najbolji prijatelji.Obožavali su biti u društvu jednog i drugog, samo...problem je bio u tome da se njihovi gospodari nisu slagali baš.Zato su odlučili malo 'spojiti' njihovu sudbinu.

Npr., kada je Tak naručila da joj Zim donese ručnik, MiMi je činila da nezina gazdrica leži udobno,u tom trenutku kada Gir-ov gospodar bude došao.Kada bi se Zim približavao platformi, Gir bi mu podmetnuo nogu, te bi on pao ravno na Tak.Zim ne bi znao što bi rekao, a Tak bi pogledala sa strane i tjerala ga sa sebe.

A najbolje je ono kada je Gir rekao svome gospodaru da hitno dođe gore, a tako je i Mimi nagovorila svoju gazdaricu da dođe.Kada su došli gore dočekao ih je šok.MiMi i Gir priredili su večeru, postavili stol tako da je prelijepo izgledalo.Taj stol za dvoje krasile su dvije svijeće, koje su gorile sjetnim plamenom.Isto tako sjetno je bilo i svijetlo, ne presvijetlo, ni premračno.Lagana, romantična muzika krasila je atmosferu.Najednom, Tak je primjetila da se giba u pravcu prema stolu, ali ne svojevoljno.MiMi ju je lagano gurala kao Gir svoga gospodara.No, večer nije bila romantična.Njih dvoje brzo su pojeli i posvetili se svako svojoj strani.Tada su robotići bili zbunjeni.Mislili su da će ih jedna romantična večera zbližiti.Tako je plan propao.Kao i drugi.Prije, jedno 20 ideja na dan, tada 15, pa 10, na to 5, te sve do najkasnijeg, barem jednog plana na dan.Ali ipak, na kraju su posve popustili.Nije imalo šanse da ONI ikada budu zajednu!!!!!

(NA MASSIVU)

Najvišima je na Massivu bilo jako dosadno.Osvajači su bili na svojim misijama i nisu trebali njihove pomoći ni puno opreme.Zim već danima, možda mjesecima nije zvao, a to je bilo veoma čudno.Zalihe snackova bile su popunjene, nijedan se planet nije okuprijevao osvajanjima,tako da problema nije bilo.Odjednom, jedan Srk najavi poziv.

"Moji Najviši, poziv sa..."

"ZEMLJE?! " uzvikli su Crveni i Ljubičasti u jedan glas.Malo ljutito a i malo posrećeno da bi to mogao biti Zim.No nije.

"Ne." malo začuđeno odgovori Srk.

"Oh." okrenu se Najviši natrag. "Otkuda onda? "

"Mox, moji Najviši."

Na to se Crveni malo zamisli._Hm, mislim da znam tog osvajača..._ No prije nego je mogao do kraja razmisliti, na ekranu pred njima stvori se Srk, kremasto zelenih upadljivih očiju, te lijepog zelenkastog krza.Taj Srk, bolje 'ONA' je imala špićaste uši, a pod očima duge i lagane trepavice.Crnog na krzu činila je velika crna traka na kićastom repu i crne rukavice na šapicama.Oko grla pružala joj se traka koja je napred pod vratom završavala u obliku obrnutog srca.Antene kao kod svakog ženskog osvajača duge, a na krajevima nekoliko puta zavijene.One su lagano treperile u zraku, dok je ona spuštala glavu i klečela pred svoji gospodarima.

"Moji Najviši..." glas joj je bio nježan i ugodan, što je čak i Najvišima davalo ugodan osjećaj.

"Osvajaču...Zee? " prvi je zborio Crveni.Ljubičasti mu se lagano nagne na uho i nešto prošaptao.

"Uf, ona postaje svkim danom sve ljepša i ljepša." Crveni samo kimne glavom.

"Što trebaš osvajču Zee? "

"Moji Najviši, samo sam htjela najaviti da sam gotova sa misijom."

"OPET?!?!" poviču Najviši u isti čas.Opet.

"Moji su poslovi ovdje obavljeni, te bih htjela zamoliti ako mogu sada obaviti 'Posljednji Pucanj' na planet, pa tako i NAPOKON poći u mirovinu."

Najviši su se pogledali.Mladi osvajač, toliko završenih misija, a već želi u mirovinu?!?! Ona je sada morala imati tek najmane 450 godina!Crveni i Ljubičati nisu znali što da joj kažu.Tada se Ljubičasti opet nagne nad uho svoga partneta i nešto prošapta.Crveni je kimao glavom i zlovoljno se smješkao.Zee je malo začuđeno, malo dojadljivo gledala prema njima.

"Naravno, naravno...Ovajaču Zee.Imamo za tebe još jednu POSLJEDNJU misiju." rekao je Crveni, a ona je lagano izdahnula._Jao, kad će sve ovo prestati...?!?!?!_

"Dobro."

"Šaljemo te na planet...Zemlju." izgovorio je Najviši ove riječi a ona...bolje da kažem ili ne?...ostala šokirana do kraja svojih antena.Svaka joj se dlaka na krzu nakostriješila da je jedino imala za povikati zašto ona?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Duboko je udahnula i lagano uspjela izgovoriti.

"MOLIM?! " pogledala je prema njima.

"Pravo si čula.Asistirati ćeš osvajaču Zimu na njegovoj misiji...he,he...mislim da..." počeo se on sve glasnije i glasnije smijati.

"MOLIM?! JA I TOM ŠORTIJU?!?! " pitala je.Ipak, svatko na Srku znao je da je Zim veoma nizak, te da je njegova misija bila čista laž.Zee, ona je ipak nekako, u dubini svoje duše bila znatiželjna kako taj 'Zim' uopće izgleda.Kada Crveni više nije mogao, Ljubičasti je nastavio.

"Što moj partner želi reći je, da, šaljemo te na Zimlju da Zimu na najozbiljniji način kažeš i predočiš da je njegova misija nikakva.Da je uopće nije ni postojala!" viknuo je on ovu zadnju rečenicu i započeo se glasno smijati.

Tada se Crveni smirio.

"Moji Najviši...Imam pitanje, više, više pitanja..."

"Reci...osvajačice..." cerekao se malo Crveni.

"Najviši, zašto ja? Zašto on? Kako to da..." započela je ona no Crveni ju je prekinuo.

"Dragice, mislili smo da si ti najidealnija za to, a ako mu ti kažeš istinu, neće ti moći zamjeriti...pa mislim, s takvom ljepotom..." započne.Zee se malo zacrvenila u licu, pred Najvišivim argumentom.

"Dakako, Moji Najviši." dovrši ona i isključi ekran.Nakon što su Najviši nestali sa pozornice, mlada se osvajačica lagano spustila u svoj stolac i uzviknula svome kompjutoru.

"Kompjutore, stavi koordinate, te pravac njime prema planetu...Zemlji..."

Kompjutor je nekoliko puta zapištao, te na kraju upisao kookrdinate i poplovio prema njima.

(DRUGI DAN NA ZEMLJI)

Bio je to normalan, kao i svaki drugi dan na Zemlji.Zim je pošao u Park, a neočekivano, Tak je bila sa njime.Očito mu je oprostila, kada mu dopušta da tako usko uz nju ide.Ona je nosila onu svoju hologravsku odoru, koju je nosila i kada je zadnji put bila na Zemlji.Svi su se za njom okretali, a samo je Dib, lagano naslonjen na drvo, malo obraćao pažnju.Toliko malo mu je trebalo da digne taj njen Spittle brod u zrak!

Svi su učenici lagano ušli u unutra i već sada čekali da dan završi.Svatko je imao svoje planove.Zim,Dib te ostali sjeli su na svoje uobičajeno mjesto, osim Tak,koja je čekala da ju Mrs.B. najavi.

"Oh, ti opet." pogledala je svoju bivšu učenicu.Bitters nije voljela nikoga iz svoga razreda, zato Diba najmaje, a Tak, možda nešto više.Kada su se svi smirili, nastavica zbori.

"Djeco, htjela bih Vam ponovno predstaviti našu bivšu učenicu, Tak.Tak, reci dvije riječi koje imaš i sjedi na svoje mjesto."

Tak malo pogleda prema njoj pa prema njima."Ah, a što bih imala za reći? Moj gospodar i ja vratili smo se sa velike turneje, te mi je sada jako drago biti ponovno ovdje." rekla je na brzinu, da se toga riješi i nastavi svoj posao.

Ona ipak nije htjela ponovno u Park ići, no što bi radila po cijele dane sama sa Girom i MiMi? Ter bi joj oni opet pokušali predočiti kako je Zim drag, a ona da je njegova sudbina.A ako Zima može u bazi daviti, će ga tu još više.

"Da, da.Nakon što si mjesec dana, ha možda i više lebdjela u svemiru! Hej, zar te nitko nije imao za pokupiti? "

ironično joj na to doda Dib, čime ona pokaže da mu sutrašnji dan neće osvanuti.

"AH, TKO TEBE SLUŠA! " vikala su drugi psići, čak ga i gađali svime što im je došlo pod ruku.

"Hej, ja samo govorim istinu! " uvrijeđeno je kimao Dib glavom.

Pošto je Tak sjedila točno iza Diba, dok je koračala dala mu je malo po glavi za ono što se dogodilo neke večeri, a i za ovo danas.

Dib nije shvaćao kako ju Zim može poljubiti bez ikakve grižnje savjesti ili nešto prema tom agrsivnom Srku uopće nešto osjećati?!

Nakon što se on vratio naprijed, pogledao je prema Zimu.On je gladao prema Tak, sav crven u licu, te sa malim osjećajem sramote.

_Ako Zimu sada ona ljutnja nedostaje,to otvara mjesta svim onim njegovim drugim osjećajima...pa...sada bi se onda najvjerojatnije osjećao sretnim, tužnijim, pa i osramoćenim, u strahu i...oh ne...LJUBAV! To bi objasnilo zašto ju je bio poljubio pa se skrivao kod mene! Prije tako ljut, te nije mogao izglasiti sve svoje druge osjećaje! Sada je ta ljutnja nestala...OH NE! ZIM SE ZATRESKAO U TAK!_

Tada se on lupi rukom o glavu, te se svi okrenu prema njemu.On se malo zacereka i odvrati pozornost.

(...kasnije u danu...)

Zvonilo je za marendu.Zim je čekao da Tak prva izađe, da ju ponovno ima u pogledu.Ona je bila začuđena njegovim ponašanjem, već, otkad ju je uopće spasio.Čak je i primjetila onaj širohi osmjeh i crvenilo pod nosom, kada je izlazila.Ipak, nije se time zamarala nego je samo legla pod drvetom i gledala u nebo.Tu je sada.Na Zemlji.U društvu svojih najvećih neprijatelja.Da kontaktira Najviše i zamoli šansu? Ne bi koristilo.Već je jednom pokušala, te nije uspjela.Sa Zimom je sklopila savez, da ga neće pokušati ubiti.A što ona obeća ona i drži.Tako da, kad se gledaju sve činjenice, nema druge nego da zauvijek ostane na ovom smrdljivom planetu.

Lagano je zatvorila oči i razmišljala.(...)

Zim je izlazio za Tak.Upravo je upreo prst da ju nešto upita, kada se ponovno dozove Dib.

"Hej Zim, zar ti nije već dosadno trčati za njom? Pa to je ono što žene žele! Samo da im uletiš u ruke." Zim ljutito spusti ruku i okrene se svom neprijatelju.

"Što hoćeš smrdljiče? Imam posla."

Dib se malo nasmije."Misliš da ne znam? Ti i Tak...Pa to je tako uoč..."

"Začepi!!!" Zeleni dotrči do njega i stavi mu ruku na usta. "Da se nisi usudio ni ton ispustiti! "

Dib naglo makne njegovu ruku sa svojih ustiju. "Nećeš ti meni govoriti što da radim! Imam vlastiti život, znaš?"

"Nažalost, da.No čuj, pisneš li, nećeš drugi dan više doživjeti! " zaprijetio mu je zeleni, što uopće sivoga nije pogodilo.

"Znaš, to me uopće nije pogodilo.Tako mi je i Tak zaprijetila! "

"Neka je.A što tebe uopće briga za moj život? Samo ga se kloni i ne petljaj!!!! " viknuo je zeleni na njega, spremajući se da ode Dib je sad bio ljući nego...kada mu je ono Zim uništio prošlost, prije nego se sve vratilo u normalu.

"Da ga se klonim?! JA SAM ONAJ KOJI GA NAJVIŠE ŽELI UVIDJETI!!! "

"Možda u drugom životu, samo ti sanjaj! "

Dib se pokušao smiriti no nije mogao."Da ga sanjam?! DA GA SAMO SANJAM?! Oooooo... da sanjat ću ga, kao što ti onaj poljubac sa TAK!!! "

"Što si rekao? " okrenuo se Zim za njim kao i svi ostali koji su još bili oko njih.

"Sanjat ću i to kako si dotrčao kod mene, i sakrio se pod kauč sa jastukom na glavi, nakon tog poljupca.ALI ZNAJ ZIM, NISAM JA TAJ KOJI SE U NJU ZATRESKAO!!!!!!! "

Dib se izlajao do zadnjih snaga, na što je Zim mogao samo gledati.No prije nego je on nešto mogao reći, jave se ostali oko njih.Ponajviše oni popularniji.

"Opa, znači, Tak se nije ni javila, jer je imala posla sa svojim novim DEČKOM.Hm,hm...To je velika vijest."

Zim je neko vrijeme gledao nju pa je skočio na Diba." Sada si gotov..." započeo je laganim korakom prema njemu.Dib je tek sada shvatio što je napravio.

"Hej, Zim, Zimmy, Z.kompadre, nemoj raditi nagle poteze, možda požališ..." Dib je pokušao da ga nagne na drugu volju, ili da mu bar odvrati pažnju.

"Jedino što sam požalio je prvi kontakt sa tobom! Gnjido mala, sada si gotova..." ubrzao je Zim korak i počeo trčati prema sivome, koji je već, puno, puno, puuuuuuuuno puta bježao od nekoga.Ponajviše od svoje sestre.

(kod Tak)

Tak je udobno ležala pod drvetom i toplim suncem.Najednom joj priđe jedna od popularnih učenica i stane baš na sunce.

"Otpusti što god imaš i gubi se." hladno joj kaže Tak.

Ona joj samo kimne glavom i stane pred Tak prekiženih ruku.

"Ch, ch, nisam znala da možeš tako nisko pasti.No ipak me te je žao." ona je rekla svoje i otišla u svoje društvo.Tak je sjela, zbunjena.

"Što se ovdje dovraga događa?! " pitala je samu sebe.

Tada čuje da netko viče.Okrene se oko drveta i vidi kako Zim trči za Dibom.

"Požalit ćeš što si rođen! I to što si izbrbljao! " vikao je zeleni za njim.Tako su dotrčali točno do onog drva pod kojim je bila Tak.Zim je zapeo i pao točno pred nju.Tak ga je gledala začuđeno.On se digne te pogleda prema sivome koji je dalje trčao, a tada primijeti i Tak pored sebe.

"Oh, hi..." lagano joj je mahnuo.

"Zim, čemu sva ova zbrka? "

"Oh, to da...mislim da je Dib nešto izbrbljao..." rekao je zeleni do pola.Nije mogao dalje.Malko crven pogledao je prema jednoj grupi cura.One su se lagano cerekale, pa tako najvjerojatnije njima, što su on i Tak, JAKO dobro primjetili.Najednom ona pograbi Zima i dovuče ga do sebe (kao onu večer kada se ona tek probudila).

"Zimmy,imaš li nešto za reći? " pitala je nježno.On joj se smješkao, iako je bio veoma nervozan.

"N-nisam ja!! T-tak n-n-nemoj me ubiti!N-n-n-isam ja izbrbljao!"

_Ima jedna staza tanka,_

_od tvog srca prema mom. _

_ali koda je od stakla,_

_krivoj riječi odmaklo._

_da nas ne bi ureklo,_

_ajmo malo pomalo,_

_reci mi jesi li to ti,_

_s druge strane ljubavi... _

"ON JE ŠTA?!" vikala je Tak na Zima.

"ZAISTA NISAM JA!!!! " odmicao se on od radioaktivnog Srka koji je bio spreman za napad.

Ona je stajala nervozna, no ipak razmišljajući.

"Ta mala gnjida..." govorila si je.

"To sam i ja rekao! "

"AJD' ZAČEPI VIŠE! Trebam smisliti kako da ga osvetim..." viknula je, još nervoznije.

"Misliš...MI...kako da ga...OSVETIMO! " naginjao se on sve više nad nju.

"HEP?!" sada se ona pak začudi.

"Pa...ako se možda možeš DOBRO prisjetiti...to je bio naš ZAJEDNIČKI...poljubac."

kaže on dok je njoj trebalo par sekundi da se nađe.Tada se polako odmicao od nje, znajući da nešto sprema.

Tak zatitra par puta antenama i vrti glavu u prijašnju poziciju. "Nažaolst." reče.

A i što bi sada trebala napraviti?! UBITI GA?! ISTUĆI?! TER NIJE ON KRIV!!! A jednu ruku, ipak joj se svidio taj osjećaj.Još uvijek ga se sijeća.

Tada je i Zim sjeo i razmišljao.

"HEJ IMAM!!! " uzviknu u isti čas upretim prsom u zrak. "NE, MOJ JE BOLJI!! " poviču te pogledaju ravno u oči.

"Čuj, a da ih spojimo? " doda Tak.

"Dobra ideja."

(...kod Diba-noću...)

Dib je udobno ležao u svome krevetu sanjajući kao uvijek o priznanju uhvaćanog svemirca i prikazanog pred javnost.Čak u jedan dio možemo staviti i predsjednika Amerike.Najednom blava svijetlost.I jaka buka.To i Dib čuje.Malo otvori oči, a kada primijeti plavu svijetlost skoči na koljena a deku provuče preko glave.

"Š-što...?! " započne on, no prekine ga nešto.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUU..."

u prvom se času moglo čuti imjesto Dibovog 'Što'.

U drugom trenutku u sobu su kroz prozor ušli dvoje lebdećih kukaca, plavih, s krilima.Čudno.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUU..."

započne još jednom.

"T-tko-Š-što-K-kako-K-kada..." započne on sa pitanjima no prekine ga svemirac.

"Dib, Dib...em...kakvo god tvoje prezime bilo..."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Što trebate?

"Donosimo ti poklon, koji će ti ovdje zasigurno biti od koristi. " rekao je onaj prvi vrlo hladno.

"HEP?! " Dib je bio začuđen. "Zašto ja?"

"Pa...ti si jedini koji je otkrio Srkene na svome planetu i sada se protiv njih mora boriti.A ovako i onako nijednom drugom zemljaninu glava nije toliko velika koliko je tebi." reče onaj drugi.

"A-ha." kimnue sivi glavom.

"Ali po našim običajima, ti moraš napraviti test."

"A-ha.NO RECI VEĆ JEDNOM!!! " izdere se Dib na njih.Oni zamo zakotrljaju očima.

"Dobro.Zelimo da izađeš van, i proglasiš svima kraj svijeta." kaže drugi.

"ŠTO?!?! " skoči Dib na noge.

Onaj prvi lagano udari drugoga. "Ne brini se.Nije to što moj partner želi reći.Trebaš izaći van i proglasiti naše postojanje."

"Ok." kaže mirno Dib i istrči van.Tada započne jako vikati na cijelu ulicu (psi laju, pa tako on još laje nego što jedan običan pas laje).Tako mu na glavu dolete čizme, cipele, sve čime se dalo bacati.Isto tako par ljudi izađu iz kuća, kao i Dibov otac, sestra i gospodar.

"DIB DAJ PREKINI VEĆ JEDNOM!!!!!! " lupi ga njegova sestra Gaz lagano po glavi.

"Hej! Moram proglasiti postojanje svemiraca, Gaz! Pa ću dobiti poklon!!" rekao je on zadovoljno ovu zadnju rečenicu i bacio se natrag zavijanju.

"JAO!!! ZAŠTO MI BAŠ ON MORA BITI BRAT!?!?! ZAŠTO UOPĆE JA?!?! " viknula je i spremila se vratiti natrag, no odjednom, bačva ljepila pospe se sa krova, točno na Diba.Svi su stajali u šoku.Gaz se samo malo suzdržavala smijeha.Isto tako s krova naleti i vreća perja, gušćjeg perja koja prekrivala ono mokro ljepilo po Dibovom tijelu.Mali sivi pijetao gledao je posve oko sebe.Svi su se smijali, a Gaz se bacila na pod od smijeha.

"HEJ PIJETLIĆU! ZAPJEVAJ NAM NEŠTO LIJEPOOOOO!!!!!!!! " viknuo mu je jedan poznat glas sa krova.On podigne njušku kad ono Zim...i Tak!

"AH, OSVETA JE TAKO SLATKA..." nadodala je Tak.

"Zim...Tak..." lagano je progovorio.Sav ljutit pošao je u kuću dok su se svi još uvijek smijali.Dibov gospodar i otac lagano su se vraćali na svoja prijašnja mjesta, dok je Gaz još uvijek pravila viceve oko njega.Čak je i napravila par fotografija za uspomenu.

Tako su se svi vratili unutra, osim Zima i Tak.Oni su se još uvijek smijali iz sve duše.Tak se ipak prva smiri.

"Uf, ovo je bila dobra akcija..."

"Da i to zahvaljujući tebi..." doda Zim.

"Molim?! " začudi se ona.

Zim se naglo digne."Što?! " zapita on.Prvi put da je rekao nešto lijepo, a ona tako reagira.

"Ah, ništa.No hajde vratimo se u bazu." kaže ona.Prvi se spustio Zim, te je stao tako da uhvati Tak.Ona se spotaknula i pala ravno na leđa Zimu u ruke.Malo se zacrvenila i nasmijala.

"He, he.Sad me molim te spusti dolje."

"HE, HE. Nema šanse." protivio se on njoj te počeo tako nositi sve do baze.Kada su došli ispred vrata, nisu znali kako ih otvoriti.Tak je rekla Zimu da je spusti pa da će ona.No on je imao bolju ideju.Nogom je lupio o vrata, koja su se zatim širom otvorila.Ispred televizora sjedili su Gir i Mimi, udobno naslonjeni o kauč.Zim je s puno ponosa ušao i lagano položio Tak na kauč spremajući se da ode u lab.

"Zim? " pozove ga Tak nježno.On se okrene, te preko ramena pogleda prema njoj. " Thanks."

To primijeti i robotići, te počinju da pobuđuju atmosferu.

"OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO..." započne Gir, na što se MiMi samo cerekala.

Zim se vrati stane pred njega i pošalje u lab, no MiMi ga predkine.

"Gospodine, ono što Gir želi reći je da je lijepo što ste Vi i Gazdarica zajedno surađivali, te tako došli do cilja."

"A-ha." pogledao je Zim malo prema Tak, pa prema MiMi.Ona zakotrlja očima, brzo se spusti sa kauča u kuhinju, pa natrag, noseći nešto. "A da proslavimo? Šampanjac? "

Svi su začuđeno gladali u ružićastog robotića. "MiMi, odakle..." pita ju 'gazda' (Zim).

"Rezerva." kratko i jasno robotić odgovori.Na to svi zakotrljaju očima te započnu sa proslavom pobjede.(...)

(...malo kasnije...)

MiMi i Gir su se sada osjećali kao pravi pobjednici.Napokon su nadvladali mržnju svojih dvoje gospodara, a možda sada postoje šanse za ljubav.Pustili su sav šampanjac svojim gospodarima da pronađu put u zajedničku sudbinu. Lagano su počeli odmicati u lab.

Zim i Tak su bili u drugom svijetu.Malo im se vrtilo, ali to ih nije uzbuđivalo.Bili su posve pijani.Uživali su u društvu jednog i drugog.

" I kak' ti se svidil ovaj moj plan za pokoravanje zimljanih? "

"1.E to baš nije tvoj plan nego moj

2.nije bilo za zemljane, nego da osvetimo idiota Diba! " objašnjavala mu je ona.

"Ah.Onda je onaj najbolji dio bio moj! " dičio se on i dalje.

"Nij nego moj! "

"S'ejedno." mrko je sjeo Zim.No ubrzo se zuacerekao.

"Ć'eš još? "

"JUP! " štucne on.Tada prasnu u glasan smijeh.

"A znaš, baš si lipa kad se ljutiš..."

" 'sam li? " sada se ona dičila.

" uf, a kad bi znala da je istina ono što je Dib rekal..."

" A kaj je rekal Zimmy?! " blesavo ga je pitala.

" Da sam se do ušij zatreskal u te!!!! " povikne on i glasno se nasmiju.

" To, nij istina..." prva se smirila ona.

"Jep JUP je! " opet on štucne.

" Baš si glup! " legla je na kauč tako da je gladala ravno u njega.

" A TIS' LIPA KAJ TO IZGOVARAŠ!!!! " legao je tako i on.

" Daj, prekini!! "

" NEH, JUP!! " na to se započnu opet glasno smijati.

" A znaš li ti da si baš sladak bil, kad sam zadnji put ovdje bila?! MISLILa SAM DA SI SE ZAISTA ZATRESKAL U ME!!!!!!! "

" AH, ZAR-JUP-SI?! " štucao je on i dalje.

" AH! Ali to nije iskreno...Mislim da sam se sad..." ispila je ona svoju čašicu.

" Što-JUP-sada?! "

"ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA MI SE VIŠE SVIĐAŠŠŠššššš...! " vikala je ona iz punog glasa da on shvati.Robotići su sa strane sve to lijepo snimali.Za dokaz za budućnost.

"NE VIRUJEM TI! DOOOOOOKKAA-JUP-AAAAŽŽŽŽIIIIIIIIIIIII..." sjeo je on na koljena vikao njoj.

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJjjjjjjj..."

kaže ona njemu nježno, položi ruke oko njegovog vrata i poljubi ga.Zim je nekoliko puta štucao, no kasije je prestao.Uz kasetofon, MiMi i Gir snimali su ovo i kamerom.

"Možda ih ovo ipak pobudi da budu zajedno, Gir." reče mu MiMi stojeći točno ispred Takovog i Zimovog strastvenog događaja.

"Nadam se.Ter je ovo tvoja ideja! " malo je Zimov robotić povisio ton jer mu je bilo doista teško nositi i svoju partnericu, kasetofon i kameru.

"Daj šuti! Fala bogu Hieliju (kod Srka,bogu strasti) i božici Amorej (kod Srka, božici ljubavi; inače Srkensi je baš i ne diče toliko) da su uopće na ovakvom putu."

"Da.Imaš pravo.SAMO SADA DRŽI TU KAMERRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"

Tak postavi svoju šapu točno pod Zimovu čeljust, da ga povuče još dublje.Kada su prekinuli, od tog ludog osjećaja samo su se mogli smijati.

"HEEEEEEJJJJJ...SI ME TI TO UPRAV POLJUBILA..." odmakne se on od nje, ali ne previše.

"JUP. I mogla bih još jednom..." mamila ga je ona ljepotom svojih očiju.

"NO, na što čekaš...moja božice Amorejjj..." povuče ju on u još jednu avanturu.

"JESIL I TO SNIMILA?! JESIL?!JESIL?! " zanovijetao je Gir.

" 'San, 'san.Daj sad prekini! " MiMi mu je dala znak da ju spusti dolje.

" I? Koliko kopija? " pita ju bijeli robotić.

" Negdje oko..." Takov se robotić zamisli " 200 0000."

"UFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...To je puuuuuuuuuunnnooooooooo..."

nadoda Gir, te se tako njih dvoje pokupe iz sobe, ostavljajući svoje gospodare njihovoj novoj sudbini.

_Bilo gdje,_

_s tobom sam spremna _

_otputovati,_

_i na riječ,_

_sve što mi kažeš _

_povjerovati,_

_bilo kad,_

_s tobom bih mogla vjeruj _

_krenuti,_

_i za sebe se_

_više nikada ne okrenuti._

_NI NA NEBU, NI NA ZEMLJI SAM,_

_sva zadrhtim kad te ugledam,_

_daj mi reci da si moj,_

_to htjela bih da znam-_

_JER OVAKO NI NA NEBU NI NA ZEMLJI SAM!_

_Buđenja,_

_sa mnom bi bila puna_

_radosti,_

_imaš li,_

_dovoljno ljubavi i hrabrosti?_

_poljubac,_

_više od riječi bi mi rekao,_

_bilo bi ti žao što-_

_si toliko čekao... _

(...drugo jutro...)

Svanulo je drugo jutro.Ljepše jutro.Robotići su spavali dolje u Zimovom labaratoriju.Gir se prvi probudio, te odmah skočio na MiMi.

"MiMi-cka probudi se!" tresao ju je lagano, no ona je povukla svoj rep na njušku, ne obračajući pažnju.

"Gazdarice, već sam pripremila brod! " mumljala je tiho.

Gir se malo zamislio.Na trenutak je iz svoga kutka izvadio jedan megafon i upreo ga u mačkicu.

"MIMI-CKA PROBUDI SE! " viknuo je kroz njega.Pogladao je prema MiMi no ona nije bila tu.

"Ti - mali - idiote! " Gir pogleda prema gore kada se ona svojim nogama prihvatila za strop.Par puta je zarežala na njega, te se kao padobran spustila na pod.

"MIMI-CKA A DA IDEMO VIDIT' GOSPO..." bukne Gir opet kroz megafnon, no ne uspije završiti jer mu ga MiMi oduzme.Ona udahne zrak i prozbori.

"DA!!!!!! "

MiMi vikne na njega, te baci megafon u stranu.Gir si malo pomaza uši i krene za njom gore, gdje su njihovi gospodari spavali.Stajali su nekoliko minuta, gledajući ih, kako mirno snivaju u naručju jednog i drugog.

Zim je ležao na jednom kraju svoga kauča, dok je Tak, ležeći udobno na njegovim prsima, postavila svoju glavu točno ispod njegove.

No ipak su njih dvoje trebali u Park, jer bi pobudili pažnju,a to su i njihovi robotići uvidjeli.Svaki je započeo buditi svoga.Tak se malo podigla, još zijevajući te sa jakom glavoboljom, gledala je uokolo.Isto kao i Zim.Tako ona pomakne svoj pogled prema njemu, a on prema njoj.Njihovi se pogledi sretnu, kao i njihovi osjećaji.Tak brzinski skoči sa njega na pod.Režući.

"MA KAKO SE USUĐUJEŠ?! " s ljutim pogledom i crvenom bojom u licu gledala je prema njemu.

"JA?! TER SI TI LEGLA NA ME!!!!! " sjeo je Zim prekriženih ruku na kraj kauča.

"I poljuuuuubbbbbiiiiiillllllaaaaaaaaa..." nastavio je Gir sljedeći.

"MOLIM?!?!?!? " u isti čas uzviknu dvoje Srka na malog robotića.Da ne bi još nešto izbrbljao, MiMi mu nabrzinu ubaci svoj rep u usta...

"He, he.Mislim da je...nešto pobrkao..."

"MiMi..." Tak započne kada pogleda prema satu. "JAO ZIM!! MI KASNIMO U PARK!!!!!"

"ŠTO?! " potrči on brzo kroz vrata, dok je Tak najednom stala na stepenicama.

"Reći ćeš mi kasnije." lagano svome robotiću pokaže prstom, postavi si hologram i potrči za Zimom.

(...tamo...)

_Gdje su dovraga..._ razmišljao je Dib punom parom Gdje bi to Tak i Zim mogli biti.Lagano je prstima lupao po stolu, što je drugih malo smetalo.Dok je on gledao u stranu, kao da uopće nije tu, ostali su oprezno slušali Mrs Bitters.

Najednom njen sat prekinu...tko?...Zim i Tak.Ispričali su se učiteljici, a tako i dobili kaznu da poslije, kada svi budu išli kući, počiste prostor.

_Ah, no ta kazna ipak nije dovoljna..._ sivi je i dalje bio ljut zbog onoga sinoć.To je od Zima očekivao, ali od Tak? _Čekaj, otkad oni rade zajedno? To je sasvim nemoguće! _nije moglo biti moguće da je Tak Zimu ipak popustila! Ona je bila drukčija.Sviđala mu se...nekako.Ipak, prije nego je saznao da je svemirac.I nakon onoga sinoć.Sada je ljut.Veoma ljut.

Tako su njih dvoje sjeli natrag na svoja mjesta.Dosađivajući se, te razmišljajući i o onome što je Gir rekao.

Najednom pred učiteljicom se stvori još jedan pas.Bitters popriča na trenutak s njom te ju predstavi ostalima.

"Djeco, ovo je Aleez.Njezini su se gospodari češće selili, te je sada ovdje.Aleez, imaš li nešto za reći? "

Ona kimne klavom. "_Buenos Dias_, ja sam Aleez, i podrijetlom sam iz Mexsika.Prešla sam više od 24 država svijeta, što ponekad zna i ne može biti korisno.Nadam se da ću ovdje i ostati, te steći puno prijatelja."

Mnogi su je blago gledali, ponajviše dečki.A i imali su zašto.Ona je zaista imala ukusa.Njeno krzo je bilo bijelo, poput snijega.Na leđima je imala veliku fleku pepermintne boje, kao i njeno lijevo oko te vršak repa.Dva velika prstena bila su joj ovijena oko kitnjastog repa.Preko očiju padala su dva plava čuperka, koja su vodila do plavog laganog repa iza glave.

"Aleez, sjedni na svoje mjesto." naredi joj Bitters, okrećući se zatim i prema ostalima.Aleez nije puno hodala. Zauzela je svoje mjesto tik do Zima.Oslonila je glavu na šape, te blago pogledala prema njemu.No on nije puno mario za Aleez, nego je preko nje gledao u Tak.Novoj je to bilo čudno.Za njime je pogledao prema subjektu.Tada vrati pogled prema Bitters, zlonamjerno se smješući.

I Dib je bacio oko na Aleez, no ovoga puta nije vikao da je i taj novi izvanzemaljac.Za njega to sada nije bilo bitno.

Zvonilo je za pauzu.Svi su izletjeli van.Zim za Tak, Dib za Zimom.Ovoga puta je mjesta bilo više nego potrebno, jer su se svi većinom vješali o 'novu', Aleez.Tak je, kao obično ležala ispod svog omiljenog drva, Zim je bio u svome kutku, a Dib ih je po normalu motrio.Ovoga puta, Zim je sabrao snage da bi napokon, ovo vrijeme dobro iskoristivši, bio u društvu sa Tak.To je primijetila i Aleez.Ona je iz svega onog društva, baš njega pozvala da s kim popriča.Kada se Zim približio, Aleez je naredila da ostali nestanu.

"O----K--e-j...što trebaš? " prvi je on započeo.Ona mu se malo nasmješi te kao prije postavi glavu na šape.

"Čuj, ZIM, jel tak? " on kimne glavom, brzo. "Mi se ne poznajemo mnogo, no imam osjećaj, kao da smo zajedno rasli."

"Zašto tako misliš? "

"Možda zato, što ti imam nešto VEOMA bitno za reći? Ili pokazati? " digne se ona lagano na noge, no Zim ju je i dalje začuđeno gledao.

"Reci što imaš, ili pokaži, kako god, jer moram k Tak." digne se i on, spreman da ode.

"Ti si zatreskan u nju, zar ne? " stane ona pred njega.

Zim se naglo okrene, crven u licu. "Ma...ma...TKO TI JE TO REKAO?! "

"Hm...sama sam otkrila.Ter kako ju gledaš..."

"Nije istina! " vikne Zim, veoma ljutit.

"Ja vjerujem ono što vidim, pod jedan, pod dva, ja NIKADA ne lažem, a tri..."

" Što pod tri? " gledao ju je on začuđeno, dok se ona motala oko njega.

Tada odjednom zvoni.Svi su poletjeli unutra, osim Aleez, Zim i Tak.Tak je malo prohodala do tamo, te odjednom primijetila da Zima nema.

Zim je htio potrčati prema njoj no Aleez mu nije dala.

"Hej?! Tko si ti da m..." on se lagano nagnuo i vikao na nju, kad se odjednom našla na njegovim usnama.

Tada i Tak pogleda prema njima.Bila je šokirana.Osjećala je kao da joj antene padaju, kao i cijeli njen svijet.Tako joj i jedna suza prođe niz obraz.Lagano se okrenula i ušla unutra.

Aleez je bila prva koja je prekinula poljubac.Zim je stao.Šokiran.

"...A tri je...baš si sladak." te s tom rečenicom okrenula se i pošla unutra.

Nakon nekog vremena i Zim je krenuo unutra.

Poslije nastave, Zim i Tak su ostali sami da sve počiste.Zim je neprestano pokušao uliziti joj se, no nikako nije uspijevano.Primijetio je da već cijelo vrijeme ima onaj tužni pogled u očima.Zato je neprestano razgovarao s njom da vidi što je.

"Tak,Taky, molim te, reci mi što je..."

"Zašto Zim? Nema potrebe zaista..." pokušala je da odvuče pažnju.Tada zamalo započne plakati.

"Tak, znam da postoji neki problem koji te muči.Ako se sijećaš, sada smo prijatelji, pa mi možeš reći što god te muči." stao je on pred nju, primio za ruke i nježno joj šaputao.

Tak je,na neki način, voljela ovaj novi osjećaj.Iako ga mnogo niti nije razumjela...svidio joj se.Kao...kao...kao onaj poljubac koji joj je dao.A da bude iskrena...uopće niti nije bila baš toliko pijana onu večer, da ne zna što radi. Bila je ipak nečeg svijesna.

Tak se nagnula i lagano ga zagrlila.On joj uzvrati zagrljaj.

"Zim..." poteknula joj je opet jedna blaga suza.

"Da, Tak? "

"Moram ti nešto priznati..." klekne ona pred njega.

"Što je? " pružio je ruku prema njoj te obrisao onu suzu.Nježno joj se smješio.

"Prije tebe nikada nisam imala pravog prijatelja...Od ranog djetinjstva su me tlačili da ništa neću postići..."

govorila je kroz plač, pa tako Zima ponovno zagrlila.

"Onda nisu bili u pravu..."

Isto tako, i Zim je osjećao poseban osjećaj, kada je bio oko nje.No volio ga je.Nikako ga nije mogao razumijeti, kao ni onaj put kada ju je prvi put poljubio.Nije znao što ga je potaknulo na to.

Lagano ju je gladio, da joj osjećaj bude bolji.

"Zim...znaš...jako me pogodilo kada..." pogledala je ona u stranu, malo crvenkasta u licu.Zim je postavio svoju šapu pod njenu čeljust, te joj vrati pogled u svoje oči.

"Kada što? " sada ju je imao.Nije mogla nigdje, nego da mu kaže istinu.

"Kada si NJU poljubio..." rekla je Tak u različitim tonovima, te se OPET bacila na njega.

Zim je sada znao o čemu ona govori.Lagano ju je nagnuo na zid sastrane te pogledao duboko u oči.Njezine su se antene lagano nizale gore-dolje.

"Nisam ja nju.Tako mi božice Amorej,ona je mene Tak.Ona je nahrlila na mene iz čista mira. Nsam ja ništa napravio.Ona je." nagnuo se nad nju i poljubio u čelo.

"Ako hoćeš, odi u bazu i odmori se.Ja ću umjesto tebe ovdje završiti." rekao je uzimajući metlu u ruke.Tada se i Tak digla primajući se za metlu.

"Zim, nisam ja ljenčina.Zaslužno ću odraditi svoj posao." kaže, uzme metlu te malo prohoda.Tada stane i lagano mu odvrati. "Zim, hvala ti na...lijepim riječima." te s time, baci se na posao.

Zim ju je neko vrijeme gledao, razmišljajući. " UuuuuAaaaaaaauuuu...koja ženska..."

_Volim te volim-_

_ljepotice mala,_

_jer ti si moju dušu-_

_obasjala_

_pred tobom stojim-_

_samo mi reci da!_

_Molim te molim-_

_budi moja draga,_

_moram to reći-_

_ću otići do vraga,_

_na dlanu piše-_

_moja si sudbina!_

_Zvijezde kažu sve,_

_kako ljubav postaje,_

_ako vjeruješ u sve,_

_jasno ti je što nedostaje..._

Nakon nekoliko sati, Zim i Tak, vratili su se kući.Umorni, do zadnje kosti, bacili su se na kauč, sjeli svako na svojoj strani.Gir i MiMi su, točno na sredini između njih, gledali TV, tako da se oni nisu morali mučiti da se dignu.

"Oh,oh.Očito je netko danas zabraljao..." Mimi je odjednom prekinula mir.

Tak i Zim, poblijeđeno su pogledali prema njoj, ljutiti.

"MiMi, začepi." rekli su u isti čas.

Tako je prošlo negdje oko dva puna sata.Zim zamalo da nije zaspao, no odjednom se trgnuo te pogledao prema prozoru.Sunce je stajalo ravno na obzorju.Bilo je podne.No Tak je, ipak, čvrsto spavala,a MiMi do nje.On se lagano digao, pozvao Gira do sebe i pošao u labaratorij, da Tak pruži i ovaj trenutak mira.

"Gir! GIR! Smiri se! " vikao je Zim za svojim robotićem, koji je uokolo skakao, trčao, plesao.Zim je oprezno uzeo jednu tikvicu u kojoj je bio pulonij, te oprezno ulio tekućinu iz druge epruvete.

"UuuuuuuuuIIIiiiiiiiiiiiii...TRČIM!!! "

"GGGIIIIRRR!!!!" viknuo je on još jednom, prije nego li je nespretni robot odskakutao do stola, pronjihao ga, te tako Zimov projekt potamanio.Tikvica je pala na pod i odjednom se žarko počela pušiti.

"OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!

Tak se naglo digla.Probudila ju je jaka buka.Pogledala je prema svome robotu, koji ju je isto tako začuđeno gledao.Tada pogleda prema vratima, gdje se dizao dim.

"Zim...lagano je prošaptala i potrčala dolje.MiMi za njom.

Nakon nekoliko trena, vratila se na prijašnje mjesto, sa Zimom, koji je bio sada više sive boje nego zelene.Teško je kašljao onaj dim iz ustiju.MiMi je nosila Gira kraj sebe.

"Sjedaj." rekla mu je strogo, te ga gurnula na kauč. "KOJI...JE...TEBI...VRAG...REKAO...DA...SE...IGRAŠ...SA...PLUTONIJEM?!?!"

smireno mu je pokušala objasniti, no više ON nije shvatio.

"Nisam se igrao.EKSPERIMENTIRAO SAM!! " pogledao je on u stranu, praveći se da je u on pravu.Tak mu je prišla i vratila pogled u svoj.

"SHVAĆAŠ LI DA SI MOGAO NASTRADATI?! " viknula je opet na njega.Zim ju je potpuno začuđeno gledao.Tada i ustao.

"Otkad se ti brineš, hoću li se ozlijediti ili ne? "

Tak je samouvjereno prekrižila ruke i okrenula se u stranu. "Jesi li mi prijatelj ili ne? Ter i ja živim ovdje." rekla mu je smireno, možd malo crvena.

Tako i vrata najednom zazvone.Zim im priđe, postavi ruku na njih, te se prikaže prozirna slika onoga što je pred njima.Bila je to Aleez.Lagano je micala pogled oko kuće, amo-tamo.Zim je dao znak svojoj Srkeanskoj partnerici, te je ona postavila svoj hologram.Gir je ostao isti, a i MiMi.Samo sjedeći.

Tada Zim otvori vrata.

"Hellllooo...Zim..." mahala mu je bijela pudlica, pepermintne točke na leđima.

"Ah ti si.Što hoćeš? " pitao je on arogantno, ne otvarajući vrata baš previše.

"Došla sam vidjeti, kak' si." mamila ga je ona, no Zim se nije dao.

"To je sve? "

"Nope (noup.eng. ne)...došla sam ti nešto VAŽNO reći." rekla je sada smirenije.

"ONDA RECI LJEPOTICE I GUPI SE! " viknula je Tak iz sobe pružajući na vrata.To je i Aleez primijetila.

"Oh, čujem li ja to poznat glasić? " rekla je nježno.

"JUP.Jesi.Sada, što imaš za reći? "

"Oprosti, TAK, ali mislim da se to tiče samo mene i Zima." odjednom dobije onaj zlonamjeran smješak na licu.

"Hej?! Otkud ti poznaješ moje ime?! " navalila je Tak strogo.Kao i obično.

"Mislim da sam ga ja spomenuo." nježno je spomenuo Zim sastrane.

"S tobom ću kasnije." ljutito mu je pokazala.

"Oh, ma nemoj tako.Ter nije on kriv, takva si bila čak i na Akademiji." pogladala je Aleez prema jadnom Zimu, koji je ostao šokiran, kao i Tak.

"Otkud...ti..." započela je Tak, no 'nova' ju je prekinula.

"Ma nemoj mi reći da me se ne sijećaš, Taky? " tako najednom ona bijela pudlica nestane i pred njima se stvori Srk.Lijepi Srk.

"ZEE?! " poviknula je Tak u jednom trnutku i lagano se povukla prema Zimu.

"Navaljiva i agresivna kao uvijek.Nimalo se nisi promijenila." gladala je zloumno prema njoj.

"Ni ti." rekla je Tak, skidajući tako i svoj hologram.

"TAKO MI MATICE SRKA, TKOS' TI A KAKO JU TI PAK POZNAJEŠ?! " vikao je Zim uokolo, dok su one gledale prema njemu.

"Hm, tako smežuran ipak si slađi." reče mu Zee, a Zim se na trenutak zacrveni kao pred Tak.Tako to i ona primijeti.

"Pusti njega na miru.Zasada je on moj partner." stala je pred Zima.

"Oh.No, to ćemo još vidjeti." odstupi Zee jedan korak unazad.

"HOĆE LI MI NETKO VIŠE NEŠTO OBAJSNITI?! " zanovijetao je Zim ponovno.

"Dakako, ja..." započela je Zee, okrenuta leđima prema njima, no Tak ju je prekinula.

"Ne.Ja ću." smirenim tonom i pogledom prema podu započela je govoriti.Lagano je udahnula i izdahnula.

"Zim...pred tobom stoji osvajač...koji je zasada imao više osvajačkih misija i zaduženja od bilo kojeg drugog Srka u povijesti.Sovojm ljepotom i pameti zavodila je osvajče sa tadašnje Akademije, pa čak i Najviše! "

Zim na trenutak pogleda prema Zee, pa natrag prema Tak.Sav zgrožen.Tada Tak nastavi.

"Na Akademiji je bila prava ulizica..."

"A-a, nemojmo pretjerivati." mahala je ona rukom amo-tamo i dalje okrenuta leđima.

"Ipak, na Akademiji je imala svu vlast.Svi su joj padali pod noge.Svi dečki, svi nastavnici.Onim lošijim je nudila sve bolje, za opstanak u društvu.Ali ja ne.Nisam se htjela uprskavati tuđom krvlju.Ja sam živila svojim životom.No to joj je smetalo.Smetalo joj je to da joj baš JA nisam bila pod vlašću.Zato mi je prvo nudila bolje, sve bolje.Novac, odjeća, prijatelje, dečke, život.Nisam prihvatila.Tada je postala ljuta te mi je počela kopati po privatnosti.Napravila je trpim poniženja svih tih godina.Čim bi mi netko prišao, ona bi ga odvukala.Uvijek mi je bila korak naprijed.Sve mi je oduzela.Sve što mi je bilo drago.Sve prijatelje.A sada se vratila.ZAŠTO?! ZELIŠ LI MI JOŠ NAPAKOSTITI?! "

"NE, sada mi to nije namjera." okrenula se Zee strogo, ravno Tak u lice.

"NO, NO ONDA ZASIGURNO ŽELIŠ MOJU MISIJU!!!!! HA?! HA?! " vikao je Zim, dok su one gledale 'potpuno odstranjeno' od njega.

"NE, ni to." podigla je prst da progovori no najednom sivi pas skoči na vrata.

"HA!!! ZNAO SAM DA BI BILO PRELIJEPO DA BI BILO STVARNO!!!! " vikao je sada Dib na Zee.Ona uomrno izdahne, te ga započne obilaziti.Tako mu digne jedno uho i onaj veliki čuperak.

"Hej ŠTO DO...?! " započeo je sivi dok mu ona nije naglo podigla njušku.Začuđeno ga je pogledala pa se okrenula Zimu i Tak.

"Čuj, imaju li svi ZEMLJANI ovaku veliku glavu?" zapitala je gledajući u sivoga.

"ON je jedan među rijetkim, mnogi od njih nemaju ni mozga." javio se Zim, potpuno mirno.

"HEJ!!!!!!?!!??? MOJA GLAVA NIJE VELIKA!!!!!!!!!DOH..." povikao je Dib.

Zee je dojadilo.Prešla je mnogo rasa i planeta, ali tako dosadnoga i tvrdoglavoga bića nikada do sada nije srela.

Lagano je dokoračila do njega okrenula ga na leđa i gornula van.

"Pa-pa sivi." uzviknula muje je.

"MOJE IME JE DIB!!!!!!!!!! " povikao je on za njom.

"Svejedno." prošaptala je ona te zatvorila vrata.Nakon nekoliko trena pogledala je prema Tak i Zimu.Tada joj opet sine onaj zli smješak.Ovog puta namijenjen...njemu.Prošetala je do njega te se lagano nagnula nad njime.

"Hej...čuj...imaš li curu? " mamila ga je opet ljepotom svojim očima.

"Ja..."

"Zasada ne, ali ima partnera." stala je Tak između njih dvoje.

"Da, da..." spremao se on da krene ali ga Zee uhvati za rep i povuče prema sebi.

"Za jednog arogantnog osvajača...veoma si privlačan." postavila je svoju šapu ispod njegove čeljusti te ga lagono gladila.Zim se sav zacrvenio ne znajući što da kaže, a što da radi.Tada Tak uskoči, gurne Zima natrag i pošalje ga u kuhinju.Tako se suoči sa svojom starom neprijateljicom.

"Kloni ga se." rekla je Tak mirno i smireno.

"Nećeš mi ti govoriti što da radim.Ako mi se sviđa, to je moja stvar."

"Nema potrebe.On nema uopće interesa za tebe..."

"...nego za TEBE. " stala je Zee prekriženih ruku.

Tak se zacrvenila i pogledala agresivno kao i obično.

"Čuj, nije da me se tiče, ali mislim da je mali bacio oko na tebe.ALI..." Zee je udobno sjea na kauč, oslonivši ruke na koljena, a glavu na šape. "...zato sam ja svoje bacila na njega."

"Znam što hoćeš.Isto kao i na Akademiji.Želiš mi ga oduzeti..."

"E nije dragice," digla se i stala točno pred Tak. "Meni se taj ovajačić zaista sviđa.I neću stati sve dok ga ne dobijem.I to mislim...ISKRENO..."

"Žao mi je, ali mali je zauzet."

"Vidjet ćemo, vidjet ćemo kojoj će prvo uletjeti.Onoj koja ima bolji posao, bolju budućnost ili bolju boju...? " Zee je šetala uokolo kada ju najednom Tak prekine.Bila je ljuta, ali i ujedno tužna, svjesna istine koju je Zee govorila.

"Van! VAN!!!! " tjerala ju je van, vičući što je više mogla.

Zee je mirno izašla van, dok je Tak jako udarila vratima za njom.Tada joj poteče jedna suza niz obraz.Lagano se niz vratiju spustila na pod, gledajući prema dolje.Nekoliko minuta kasnije Zim se vratio.Kada je vidio Tak shrvanu na podu, odmah je potrčao prema njoj.

"TAK! Što je bilo?! Što ti je Zeeka napravila?! " sagnuo se prema njoj i polako je dignuo.Ona je pogledala na tenutak prema njemu.

"Nije 'ZEEKA', nego samo Zee.I ne, nije mi ništa napravila." lagano je koračila prema podzemnom labu.Zim je začuđeno gledao prema njoj.

"Tak! TAK!!! TAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!! BUDI TU KAD SE TEBI OBRAČAM!!!!!! " vikao je on prema njoj, no nikakve koristi.Ona ga uopće nije slušala.Lagano je šetala hodnikom do svoje sobe.Otvorila je vrata i bacila se na krevet.

"Gazdarice, što nije u redu? " pitala je MiMi nježno, sjedeći pokraj nje.

Tak uzdhne, te sjedne. " MiMi, trebam dijagnozu osjećaja.Upiši."

"Dakako." reče mali robotić te se rastvori na kompjutor s mikrofonom i kojim satelitom.

Tak postavi ruku na nezin kompjutor da očita.

"Upiši: sreća, radost, tuga, sažaljenje, strah, neugodnost...i sramota..." rekla je mirno, još uvijek malo tužno.Najednom prođe skener na MiMinom kompjutoru, uključujući i kroz njezinu ruku.Tada je nešto zapištao.

"Očitavam..." MiMi se mnogo skoncentrirala da njezina gazdarica dobije onon što je očekivala.Istiskala je dugi papir, koji je pružila svojoj gazdarici, uvućujući natrag svoj kompjutor.Tak je uzela papir te ga počela pregledno očitavati.Kada je pročitala zadnju rečenicu, žarko se zacrvrnila, odbacila papir i pala na krevet.

"Joj, JOJ!!!! TO JE POSVE NEMOGUĆE!!!! " vikala je uokolo.MiMi je ujedno uzela papir i pročitala.

"Ali gazdarice, to uopće nije loše..." pokušavao je robotić da je smiri.

"Nije loše?! NIJE LOŠE?!?! ZIM...I DA MI SE ON SVIĐA?!?!?! O NE!!! O NE!!!"

"Gazdarice...ako hoćete...ako će vam biti lakše..." dostigla je MiMi do svoje kamere vadeći onu kasetu koju je onu večer snimila te prilazeći TV-u.

"MiMi, što je to?!" pitala je gledajući svoga robotića kako ubacuje kasetu i prikazuje sliku.

Tak je sjedila.Vidjela je već prvi prizor i svega se prisjetila.MiMi je sjela pokraj nje, pitajući se kako će reagirati.Tak je samo sjedila i gledala.Slušala je svoje rečenice.

_I kak' ti se svidil ovaj moj plan za pokoravanje zimljanih?_

_1.E to baš nije tvoj plan nego moj_

_2.nije bilo za zemljane, nego da osvetimo idiota Diba! _

_Ah.Onda je onaj najbolji dio bio moj! _

_Nij nego moj! _

_S'ejedno._

Tak se nasmijala na to.Prisjećala se onog Zima kada je zadnjeg puta bila ovdje.

_A znaš, baš si lipa kad se ljutiš..._

_uf, a kad bi znala da je istina ono što je Dib rekal..._

_A kaj je rekal Zimmy?! _

_Da sam se do ušij zatreskal u te!!!! _

_To, nij istina..._

_Jep JUP je! _

_"Eh...kad bi to bar ZAISTA bila istina..._ "razmišljala je...

_A znaš li ti da si baš sladak bil, kad sam zadnji put ovdje bila?! MISLILa SAM DA SI SE ZAISTA ZATRESKAL U ME!!!!!!! _

_AH, ZAR-JUP-SI?! _

_AH! Ali to nije iskreno...Mislim da sam se sad..._

_Što-JUP-sada?! _

_ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA MI SE VIŠE SVIĐAŠŠŠššššš...!_

_NE VIRUJEM TI! DOOOOOOKKAA-JUP-AAAAŽŽŽŽIIIIIIIIIIIII..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJjjjjjjj..._

Gledala je kako je Zima tada poljubila.Postavila je prst na usne i lagano se smješila.Neobično je zavoljela taj osjećaj, a ne samo to, zaista ga je htjela ponovno okusiti.Da, baš tako.Htjela je ponovno podijeliti poljubac s njime. Legla je unatraške na jastuk i zaspala.(...)

Zimu je bilo žao, ali i teško.Nikada prije nije bio u centru pažnje (osim na Drugoj Velikoj Dodjeli) kao sada.Osijećao je nešto posebno prema Tak, otkada je ovdje, a sada i Zee?! Ona je isto posebna, a kada je otkrio da je Srk, pak ne zna što uopće osjeća.Trebao bi dobro promisliti.Malo se zaputio u Takovu sobu da vidi kako je.Lagano je odahnuo kada je vidio kako mirno spava.Sjeo je pokraj nje, no tada spazi i kasetu.Premota je te pogleda.On te večeri i nije bio baš pri sebi._Koja sramota!_ pomislio je.Lagano je krenuo van da je ne probudi, ali je MiMi bila brža, pa je tako zatvorila vrata njemu pod nos i zaključala ih.

"Predstava tek započinje...hi, hi, hi..." prošaptao je robotić i brzo se povukao prema gore.

_Taj proklet robot...Nikada nisam posumnjao da će prolupati! _pokušao je on da otvori vrata,no nikakvog uspijeha.Tada se i Tak probudi.

"Što do...ZIM?! Što ti radiš ovdje?! " digla se ona te pogledala prema neuspjelom osvajaču.

Zim je malo začuđeno, malo sramotno, pogledao prema njoj te nastavio otvarati, neuspješno.Ipak još jače.

"Htio...sam...vidjeti...kako...si...pa...sam...zaglavio...ovdje..." rekao je smireno, s visokog tona na tiši.

"A-ha." sjela je Tak na rub svoga kreveta.

Tada odjednom i struja nestane.Zim opet posumnja u MiMi i Gir, no u roku od par sekund i to ga prijeđe.Sjeo je na krevet, on na gornjem dijelu, Tak na donjem.

Bilo im je doista dosadno.No tada su se sjetili i neke igre.

"Ok, Zim, ti prvi." kaže Tak.

"Ok, mene je Dib zamalo strijeljao zato što smo ga Gir i ja u prošlosti 'jako povrijedili'." Zim lagano odgovori.Tak je bila malo iznenađena odgovorom, no ipak ne previše.

"Da vidimo, mene zamalo da 'neki' virus nije ubio, od tada otkad imam ovo u glavi." odgovori Tak, a sada se Zim iznenadi.

"Pa...Ja sam zepeo u Vootu (svemirski brod) sa Girom šest mjeseci, za koje je vrijeme on pjevo pjesmu o propasti." Tak se lagano nasmijala na to.

"Ja sam zapela u rezervnom brodu u svemiru nekoliko mjeseci, pokušavajući popraviti MiMi od zadnjeg Girovog napada, koji je i sada ostavio duboke posljedice u njoj." Tak je bila malo ljuta na to, no ništa se nije dogodilo.

"Hm...ja sam zapeo na Foodcourtii kao konobar i čistač, a i još uvijek si ne mogu zamisliti zašto me Sizz-lor toliko mrzi." sjeo je Zim na Takovu stranu.

"Ja sam zapela kao čistač na Prljavom Planetu." pomakla mu se ona bliže.

"Ja sam najmanji odrasli, zreo Srken." rekao je malo tužnije te joj se pomaknuo bliže.

"Ja sam treći najmanji odrasli, zreo Srken." ona je bila isto tužna zbog toga.Sjela je mrvicu bliže.

"Gir je specijalan SIR od Najviših." sjeo je on bliže.

"MiMi je napravljena od starog Sir-a i nekih rezervnih djelova." sjela je ona bliže, nekoliko centimetara od njega.

"Ja sam specijaliziran u istraživanju i tehnologiji." pogledao je pon blago prema njoj.

"Ja sam specijalizirana u terenskim taktikama i militerijskim vještinama." pogledala je ona blago prema njemu.

"Mrzim Diba."

"Uvidjela sam to.I ja isto."

Išli su sve bliže i bliže jedan prema drugome, tako da su se sada gledali duboko u oči.Iz nekog posebnog rezloga nijedan nije skidao pogled, samo su si dolazili sve bliže i bliže dok to približavanje nije preraslo u poljubac.Tak je osovila šape oko njegovog vrata, a on oko njenog struka.(...)

_Znam da nije lako,_

_vjerovati tako,_

_nego tko te životom voli-_

_KAO JA._

_ljubio sam žene,_

_i radio probleme,_

_dok nisam sreo tebe tamo-_

_ANĐELA._

_Teško je, ja znam,_

_a stani sad uz mene,_

_O-O-UUUU..._

_i vjeruj da sam taj,_

_jer borim se za tebe-_

_MALENA..._

"AWWWWWWWWWWW..." gledali su i snimali Gir i MiMi sve to kroz prozor.Odjednom su Tak i Zim prekinuli te je on skočio.

"GIR!!! MIMI!!! MOGAO SAM SI ZAMISLITI DA JE OVO VAŠA IDEJA!!!!! " povikao je.

"JUP." kimnuo je Gir glavom prema svojoj partnerici.

"JUP." kimnula je MiMi glavom prema njemu.

"Čekaj." spustila se Tak sa kreveta, dokoračila do prozora i spustila zavjese.Lagano se okrnula prema Zimu.

"I...? Gdje smo ono stali..? "

Drugi dan uputili su se u park.Zim je putem zezao Tak, kao i ona njega.Ovo su se vrijema najbolje sporazumijevali nego ikada.Oba dvoje su uživali u društvu jednog i drugog.Dib je, izuzev toga, bio znatiželjan.Imao je mnogo pitanja na mnoge teme._Zašto se Zim i Tak tako dobro razumiju? Otkud oni mogu osijećati slično nešto ovako?Ljubav? A sada još jedan izvanzemaljac? _pitao se non stop, koliko ih je i pratio.

"Hoh, oh.Nemoj mi reći da si i ti zatreskan u nju?" zapitao ga je poznat glasić odozada, pri čemu je Dib zamalo dobio srčani udar.

"HEJ, DA ME VIŠE NIKADA NISI TAKO PREPALA!!! " viknuo je on na Zee, što ju je veoma razljutilo.Naglim korakom povukla ga je prema sebi.

"Da jedno razjasnimo, Zemaljčiću.Ovdje JA, postavljam pitanja i vičem, a TI šutiš.Jasno? " Dib samo kimne glavom i odmakne se. "I? Kako glasi odgovor? "

"Što?! JA I U TAK?! Nema šanse!!!" gledao je malo osramoćeno pred njom.

"Vidim..." Zee, odnosno ALEEZ, je kranula ravno prema Zimu i Tak.

"...I zato mislim da JA zaslužujem najveće poštovanje na Srku, ikada. " zadovoljno je Zim zborio i dokazivao se pred Tak.

"Vidim..." odgovorila je ona prije nego ju je nešto povuklo unazad.Bila je to Zee, koja je sretno koračila kraj Zima.Tada se on najednom okrenuo da vidi što se događa, no kada je vidio NJU kraj sebe opet je osjećao prazninu u mozgu.

"Haj ZIM." rekla je Zee nježnije što je mogla te se nagnula nad njega.

"Hej." odmaknuo se on brzo, te krenuo dalje.

No Zee nije odustajala tako lako."Čuj, pitala sam se, odgovara ti da se večeras nađemo u jenom od ovih Zemaljskih...restorana? " pitala ga je gledajući ravno u oko.

"Misliš...kao spoj? "

"Hm...zavisi kako na to gledaš..." pogledala je ona malo u stranu.

"Hep, ja...vidiš...imam posla..." Započne on, no najednom Zee osjeti da ju nešto vuče za rep.Okrenula se i vidjela Tak iza sebe.

"Da...i to sa mnom..." gurne ju Tak u grm iza sebe, te nastavi hod sa Zimom.Zee je na trenutak gledala prema njima, pa je skočila iz grma skidajući lišće i grnje sa sebe.Tada joj priđe Dib.

"Mislim da Zim nema interesa za tebe...no zašto se toliko zalažeš za tog aroganca?! "

Zee je duboko uzdahnula te izdahnula. "Vidi, nemam vremena za te, ali ako baš želiš znati, Zim je sladak na svoj način." rekla je spremajući se da krene.

"Ah, a kada bi znala kakav je on zaista..." slegnuo je ramenima no tada ga ona ulovi.

"ŠTO ZNAŠ O ZIMU?! " pitala ga je.

"Vidiš, ja ga poznajem i istražujem otkad je ovdje sletio, pa bi se lako moglo dati odgovor...em...većinu?" odmaknuo se on brže nego si mogao reći keks.

Zee se zamisli. _Hm...ako upoznam Zimove slabe strane, možda ga nagovorim da izađe se mnom..._ zlovoljno se smijala u svojoj mašti. Zato ju je Dib potpuno začuđeno gledao.

"Hej, jesi li dobro? " pitao je nježno, bockajući je u ramenu.

"NE DIRAJ ME!! " poviknula je na njega, te ga pigledala u oko. " Vidi, imam ideju.Nađemo se danas, da mi ispričaš sve o Zimu."

"Nema šanse.Zašto bih se ja trebao naći sa tobom? "

"Pa...ako ti meni kažeš nešto o Zimu, ja ću tebi nešto o Srken Imperiji..."

Ta rečenica uhvati Diba na slabu točku.Lagano se osmjehnuo i pogledao prema njoj. "Kada da te pokupim? "

Bilo je večer.Vedra večer, na koju su se Zee i Dib dogovorili na poslovni 'spoj'.Dib je u osam došao po Zee, te su se uputili u restoran _PizzaHoll_. Možda je Dib sada imao imalo interesa za Zee, no ona je i dalje bila samo na Zimu.Pizza je bila za večeru, te su započeli razgovor o onome važnom.

"Zemljačiću, obećao si mi nešto, koliko se ja sijećam.I? Ćemo započeti? " gledala je ona znatiželjno, jedva čekajući da on započne.

"Pa i ti si meni, zar ne? "

"Da, da, no prvo ono najvažnije." ostavljala je Zee i dalje temu na mjestu.

Dib je lagano odahnuo."OK, odakle da započnem? Zim je arogantan, sebičan, glup, inatljiv..."

"Dobro, dobro, to znam.Može li nešto...zanimljivije? "

Dib je kolutao očima. "Hm...kad bolje razmislim..."

"DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA..." dizala se ona sve višlje i višlje, iz sve višlje i višlje znatiželje.

"On doista samo misli o svojoj misiji...i o neprijateljima..." potvrđeno je pogledao.Zee se naglo smkestila u svoj stolac. "Dalje? "

"Ah, da...i njegov SIR..."

"Što s njim? "

"Veoma je vezan uz njega, stalno ga treba za nešto." to je bilo to.Samo joj je to trebalo.Sada im Zim u šaci.

_Napokon...Sada je moj... _započela se opet zadovoljno ceriti u svojoj mašti.

"Hvala ti Zemljačiću, baš mi je to trebalo." spremala se ona no tada ju Dib zaustavi.

"Neh, eh.Samo malo.Mislim da sada ti MENI nešto duguješ."

"Oh, da.Dobro.Evo..." sjela je Zee natrag, a Dib je izvadio blokić i olovku, spremajući se da piše.

Zee je imala perfektan plan.Ovaj joj je bio osiguran, samo joj je sada trebao Zimov mali inatljivi Sir.Imala je sreće što ga je tako brzo našla.GIR se upravo vraćao iz restorana, sa tacosima za sebe i MiMi.Zadovoljno je skakutao ulicom, ne zanjući što ga uprav čeka.Zee se lagano šuljala za njim, kao što je to naučila na Srku.No, kada se najednom okrenula da vidi gdje je GIR, on je nestao.Stala je na cestu, no ništa.

"ŠTO ZLA DAMA TREBA? " zapištao je najednom bijeli pasić iza nje.Ona je skočila iz neočekivanja, te se lagano prepala malog Sir-a.Gledala ga je nekoliko trenutaka dok se sjetila onoga zbog čega uopće treba tog blentavca.

"Hej...em...GIR, je li tako? " zapita ga.

Gir brzo kimne glavom. "DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...ŠTO TREBATE? "

"Hm, imaš li volje poći sa mnom na jednu turu nachosa? "

Gir kimne glavom u obliku nijekanja.

"Buritos? "

Gir zaniječe.

"Sendvič? "

Gir zaniječe.

"Nečeg slatkog? "

Gir zaniječe.

"A što bi onda htio? " Zee je ponestalo ideja, te ga je napokon pitala da on izabere.

"Hm..." mali se robotić zamisli.Tada najednom pokraj njega prođe vjeverica.

"Hrčak! " vikne Gir te potrči prema toj vjeverici.Zee je neko vrijeme gledala potpuno začuđeno, no na kraju je uzela vjevericu, tj, hrčka za rep te ju podigla u zrak.

"Hrčak..." pogledao je Gir nježno prema Zee.Ona je odahnula te na kratko vrijeme pogledala na drugu stranu.

"GIR...Ovo nije hrčak...ovo je vjeverica..." rekla mu je smireno.

"VJEVE!!!! " viknuo je on opet, na što je Zee opet potpuno začuđeno pogledala.No, najednom se nečega sjetila.

"Čuj, Gir, dam ti vjevericu ako pođeš sa mnom." zlonamjerno mu se namijala.

"OKI-DOKI." rekao je te skočio na njenu glavu.Zee se gegala kao pingvin dok nije došla do svoje baze.

"Gir! GIR!!!! " vikao je Zim za svoji robotićem, jer ga zasada nije nigdje mogao pronaći.Tražio je po kući, po bazi, no kada je došao do vratiju, naglo je stao i pričekao dvije minute,da bude siguran da neće opet tresnuti o zid.

_Sigurno je otišao po tacose, ili nachose.Ali zašto se još uvijek nije vratio? _nakratko je promislio prije nego je otišao kroz vrata tražiti ga.

"Zim! Zimmy? " Tak je dokoračala u sobu da pronađe Zima, no sada njega nigdje. "Super.Taman kada sam uspjela dovući svoj brod, te pitati Zimiya za koji savijet, njega nigdje.To je tako tipično za njega." skoknula je na kauč, pokraj MiMi.Tada pogleda malo uokolo. _Hej, nema ni Zimovog inatljivog robota... _pomislila je trenutak, te se opustila gledajući TV.

Nakon nekoliko sati Zim se vratio kući.Nije Gir-a nigdje mogao naći.Bio je ljutit, ali i zabrinut u jednu ruku.Bio je strašno vezan za tog defektivnog robotića.Osim njega, prije Tak, nije imao nikoga.Zaista mu je puno značio.Sjeo je pod vrata, na trenutak razmišljajući.Tada je digao pogled i vidio Tak kako spava.Nije ju htio probuditi.No tada vrata zazvone, a Zim ih naglo otvori.Nadao se da će to biti Gir, no ništa.Gledao je uokolo, kad baci pogled prema dolje i ugleda pismo.Uze ga te započne čitati.

Jadan Zim, zasigurno se pitaš gdje je tvoj robotić.GIR-ić, jel' tak'? Da samo znaš kako je koristan u kućanstvu i tako sladak.Ah, no...prijeđimo na posao.Za svaki slučaj, ja ga imam,Zimmkey.Ako ga želiš ponovno vidjeti, nađi se sutra navečer sa mnom na najbližem raskrižju.

S ljubavlju, Zee, pusa!

Kada je sve pročitao, zamalo da nije pao u nesvijest od srama.Ta mala jednostavno ne pušta šape s njega!No a i kako će to objasniti Tak?

Lagano baci pogled na nju._Oh, tako je lijepa kada spava...Što će ona misliti o tome? Bolje da joj to i ne kažem, samo ću joj zadavati brige, a njoj to ne treba. _pomislio je.

Bila je točno ta večer, na koju se Zim spremao.Često je izbjegavao Tak i njena pitanja kao _Gdje je GIR? _a to ju je veoma čudilo.Pomogao bi joj na brodu, a ona njemu u nekim drugim poslovima.Ali ipak je pismo duboko sakrio da ga ona ne pronađe.Zbog ove večeri je bio veoma nervozan.Negdje oko osam, spremio se i izašao.Tak nije ništa rekao.Nadao se da će problemi proći kada sve ovo završi.Tak ga je čudno gledala.Nikada prije nije bio baš OVAKO nervozan.Zato je krenula za njime, a MiMi je naredila da čuva bazu.

(Kako to da uvijek jedan do dva odlazi van, a jedan do dva ostaje u bazi?)

Zim se nelagodno vukao po mraku.Nije znao što ga očekuje.Tak, pošto specijalizirana u terenskim taktikama, smireno se šuljala za njim, tako da on nije niti osjetio.Najednom je stao pod jednu svijetiljku, okretao se par puta, sve dok jedan drugi nije došao.Tak se malo nagnula da vidi koji je onaj drugi.

_ZEE?!?!?!?! OTKUD ONA OVDJE?!?! ZAISTA, MOGLA SAM SI ZAMISLITI DA JE TO ONA!!!! NO ZAŠTO ZIM?! _

zamalo da nije povikala pred njima.Brzo je postavila šape na usta i uskočila u najbliži grm.Zee i Zim su neko vrijeme pričali, sve dok ga Zee nije povukla prema cesti za sobom.Nakon što su otišli, Tak je iskočila iz grma i započela se čistiti od trnje. _"ŠIT!ŠIT!ŠIT!ŠIT! _tiho je govorila čupajući trnje.No kada je primijetila da ih nema, potrčala je njihovim putem.

Zee je povukla Zima do istog onog restorana, u kojem je neku večer imala poslovnu večer sa Dibom.Zim je sjeo s jedne strane, Zee s druge.Gledala ga je nježno, te potpuno privlačno, što Zimu uopće nije odgovaralo.Lagano joj se smijao i iskorištavao svaku slobodnu sekundu na pogleda u stranu.

"Hej, ZEE, imam jedno pitanje..." zapitao je sramežljivo.

"Bilo što, mali moj osvajačiću." na to se Zim potpuno zacrvenio.

"Hep, ja...vidiš..." pogledao je natrenutak koroz prozor. "Kak' je GIR? "

Zee je malo začuđeno reagirala."Ah, dobar.I doista vrijedan."

"TI...MALA...UuuuGgggRrrrrHhhhhhhh...!!! " Tak je bila pod stolom, prisluškujući cijeli njihov razgovor. Sada je najrađe htjela iskočiti i povuči Zima natrag u bazu.

"Ali...mislim, zar se ne pitaš zašto sam ti ga uopće uzela? " započela je Zee nakon kratke šutnje.

Zim je zakolutao očima, malo smiren. "E pa ZIIIM, zna da si luda za njim, no ZIIIIIM, ne zna zašto ga baš TOLIKO IZLUĐUJEŠ?!?! " skoro da se nije digao nad nju, vičeći.

"Pa...vidiš...imaš nešto...što čak i mene privlači..." rekla mu je nježno, no tada ju Tak lupi pod stolom u nogu.

"UF, Zim, ne moraš baš tako reagirati..."

Zim je samo začuđeno pogledao prema njoj.S nimalio interesa.

"No, hej, znam da ti je Tak više atraktivnija nego ja pa..." započela je, na što se on opet sav zacrvenim okrenuo prema njoj, no tada je ona sjela tik do njega.Gledala ga je ravno u oči.

"...čuj...mogu se potruditi da ti više svidim..." naginjala se ona sve više i više nad njega, čime se on sve postupnije POKUŠAVAO odmaknuti.

"Hej...ZEE...daj...imam ideju.A da odemo u kino? "

"Dobra ideja." povukla ga je ona opet za šapu i kroz vrata.

Tak se dignula, promrmljala nešto te krenula za njima.

U kinu, kao što se moglo očekivati, Zee je sjela tik do Zima, čime on nije bio zadovoljan.Tak je sjela dva reda iza njih, da oni ne bi posumnjali.Zim se pokušavao odmaknuti što više od nje, no ona nije odustajala, UOPĆE! Najednom mu se toliko približila da se praktično zaljepila za jednu njegovu stranu.No, kada mu je počela šaputati nešto u uho, Zimu je bilo toliko nelagodno, te se toliko prepao da je bacio sve kokice,preko svoje glave u zrak.Tada je bio toliko posramljen da je onu kutiju, stavio sebi na glavu, sve do kraja filma.

Kasno navečer, u noći, vratili su sa pred Zeeevu bazu.Ona je točno znala što sada treba napraviti.Jadan Zim...

"Lijepa večer." započeo je Zim sramežljivo.

"JUP."

"Sada, kada sam ti ispunio sve želje, mogu li onda dobiti svog GIR-A natrag? " zapito je zatim.

"OK." otvorila je vrata, te povikala za robotićem.Gir je spremno iskočio iz svoje uniforme te na vrata.

"GOSPODARU!!!!! " povikao je robotić te mu skočio na glavu.

"Dođi Gir, idemo doma." osvajač se spremao da krne, no Zee ga ulovi za rep.

"Zimmkey, znaš li što je kod nekih rasa tradicionalno napraviti poslije spoja? "

"Hem...hm..." ogledavao se on oko svih strana, no bez odgovora. "Ne znam.Reci ZIIIIMU!!! "

"Pa..." nagnula se ona više nad njega. " Reći pa-pa i..."

"Dobro.Laku noć." okrenuo se no ona ga opet uhvati za rep.Tada je stala,ljutito ga gledajući.

"ŠTO?! "

"Gospodaru..." započne GIR, "Mislim da zla dama misli...je...napraviti isto ono...što ste i sa gđicom Taky..." malo sramežljivo, bacio je GIR pogled unatrag.

"Misliš...GLUP...poljubit je? "

Gir kimne glavom isto što i Zee.

"Ufffff..." tada se on nagnuo prema njoj, kao i ona prema njemu.

Tak nije mogla doći k sebi kada je ovo vidjela.Iskreno, ovo zadnje uopće nije htjela vidjeti, te se brzo povukla na cestu, ravno prema Zimovoj bazi.Iskreno, ponovno, nije uopće ništa čula od ovog njihovog razgovora, jer bila je predaleko, no bila je i točno udaljena da vidi što oni to mute.

Zimove i Zeeiove usne su se samo nakratko dodirnule, što NJOJ nije odgovaralo.Zim je odmah prekinuo, te se okrenuo da ode.

"Čekaj..." okrenu ga ona te ga ponovno poljubi, iskoristivši sve najbolje iz tog poljupca.

Nekoliko minuta kasnije, prekinuli su, te je Zim krenuo kući, ovoga puta se ne okrćući da ga ona ne ulovi za rep.Zee mu je lagano mahala šapicom, sve dok on nije nestao u tami.Tada je postavila prst na usne lagano se smijući.

"Hm...mogao je on to i bolje..." okrenula se i ušla...

_Svi su znali otpočetka,_

_kad sam sreo njene oči._

_Svi su znali osim mene,_

_glave će me ona doći._

_Od ponora do visina,_

_padao sam i letio._

_Ukrala je dušu moju,_

_nisam niti osjetio..._

Zim se trkom vrtio kući.Bila je tišina.Tada se ogledao za Gir-om.On mu je i dalje bio na glavi, pavajući.Uze ga lagano i položi na kauć, tiho se šuljajući van, no predine ga nešto.

"Dobro veče, Zim.Znaš li koliko je sati? " Tak je prekriženih ruku stajala pred televizijom, dok on, na vrtima.On se okrenuo, te vrtio pogledom ne znajući što reći.

"Ah, vidi...imao sam...posla..."

"Posla kao spoj sa Zee? "

Zim je samo pogledao prema njoj.Potpuno začuđeno, počeo joj se bližiti.

"Kako...? "

Tada Tak produži korak prema njemu s velikim samopouzdanjem, ali i boli u srcu.

"Samo mi reci jedno, Zim.Jesi li se zabavio? " pogledala ga je pod okom.

Zim je vrtio glavom znajući da ona griješi.I to mnogo.

"Nije bilo to u pitanju...mislim..."

"KAKO NIJE?! AH...MOGLA SAM SI MISLITI DA ĆEŠ JOJ SAMO TAKO POLETJETI!!!!! " bila je tako ljuta, a i toliko ju je boljelo da mu je okrenula leđa da ne otkrije njene emocije.

"Tak...nije tako kako ti misliš..." Zim je bio iznenađen njenom reakcijom.

"ZIM...LIJEPO SAM VIDJELA KAKO SE LJUBITE..." Tak je još započela i plakati.

"BILO JE PRISILNO!!! " povikao je s suzom.

"Ma možeš si misliti...UOPĆE TI NEVJERUJEM!!! " Tak mu se naglo okrenula, tako da su sada bili par centimetara udaljeni jedan od drugoga.

_On plače?_

_Ona plače?_

Tada se Zim prvi udaljio, te joj lagano joj se nasmiješio.

"Nema potrebe da se TI toliko brineš, ili da toliko patiš, samo radi MENE.Ali dobro me poslušaj,TAK,ja dobro znam da ZEE nije za mene, ali da znaš pravi razlog..." zacerekao se malo, produžujući prema vratima, "...sada bi se samo smijala.Vjeruj mi."

Rekao joj je najsmirenije da ne započne plakati te se udaljio u lab, no nije primijetio da mu je nešto ispalo.Tak je prišla k tome, podigla te počela čitati.Bio je to onaj papirić koji je neke noći Zee ostavila pred vratima.Za Zima.

"...imao je pravo..." pošaptala je tiho.Imala je osjećaj da će sve zidove razbiti, sada je bila ljuća nego kada je pomislila kako joj je Zim život uništio.Ipak, oprostila mu je, prijatelji su.Ali zašto se zbog njega uopće toliko brine? _Ne, ne, NEMA ŠANSE!!!! TAKO MI SVETICE SRKA!!!!! NE MOŽE BITI!!!!_

LJUBAV? Često se pitala, čemu sve to uopće znači?!Kakav je to uopće osjećaj?! _To je zasigurno ovaj planet kriv..._.Možda.Ali preveliko da bi povjerovala.Sada je mislila samo na jedno: Zee i osveta.Tak je bila toliko ljuta, da je upravo marširala prema njenoj bazi.Bilo je negdje 2-3 ujutro, mark i tama, tako da nije trebala staviti hologram.Uletjela je ravno unutra, no nije ju nigdje mogla vidjeti.Tada je prohodala ravno niz dolje, u njenu tajnu bazu, no tada je čula kako netko govori.Zee s Najvišima.

"Moji dragi Najviši,ne mogu ni minutu više ostati na ovom planetu! Molim Vas, koliko..." započela je ona pred njima, no Najviši kao da nisu ni marili.

"Osvajaču Zee, a misija? " zapitao je Crveni.

"Moji Najviši, nisam još..."

"NISI JOŠ?!" digao se sada i Ljubičasti.

"Čuj, ako misliš što brže otići sa tog planeta, onda Zimu moraš što prije reći istinu o njegovoj misji! U suprotnom... bolje da ni ne pomislimo na to." Crveni je odgovorio, malo ljutito, ali ipak...smirenije...

"Da moji Najviši." spustila je ona glavu, te ugasila ekran i lagano izdahnula.

"Ne može mu reći! To će ga slomiti! " Tak je krenula da potrči što brže potrčati u bazu, da sačuva Zima od te strašne istine.

_HEY?! ZAŠTO JA UOPĆE MARIM OKO TOG TVRDOGLAVOG GASVIGASPOLOČA?! _

Htjela je potrčati korz vrata, no tada se ona naglo zatvore a Tak udari ravno u njih.

"Nemoj misliti da ću te tako lagano pustiti, kad već znaš moju tajnu." smireno joj je neprijateljica rekla ispred nje, dok se Tak još oporavljala od pada.

Tada je skočila na noge, pogledavši oko sebe."A nemoj TI misliti da ću tako lagano odustati! " zlonamjerno joj se smešila te poletjela kroz otvoreni pozor pokraj sebe.Zee je neko vrijeme stajala u šoku,a onda izleti kroz vrata, ravno prema Zimovoj bazi kao Tak.

_K vragu.Ponekad kad bi mi SIR dobro došao ja ga nemam..._

Trčale su ravno prema sada ili ubudućem jadnom Zimu, ne znajući što ga očekuje.Tak je naglo otvorila vrata.

"ZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Zimu se jedna antena naglo digne.Mislim lijeva.

"ZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

naletjela je Zee naglo kroz vrata, preko Tak.

Zimu se sada ona druga antena digla, ležeći paralelno s onom prvom.

Tak i Zee su pogledale jedna prema drugoj pa u Zimovog robotića sa strane.

"GIR!!!! GDJE JE ZIM?!?! " u isto vrijeme su njih dvije povikale.Tada je MiMi izašla iz labaratorija.

"Hej, GIR, Zimu treba..." _GLUP! _pogledala je prema Zee i Tak, kada su one odjednom potrčale prema dolje.MiMi se naglo maknula u stranu, te sjela kod GIR-A gledajući TV.

Njih dvije,znači Zee i Tak, dogurale su se do malenog osvajača, koji je POTPUNO ZAČUĐENO gledo prema njima, a one antene su mu se naglo spustile. "Hep...Što bi ovo trebalo značiti? " pitao ih je.

"Zim, imam ti nešto veoma važno za reći..." započela je Zee prva no Tak ju je povukla prema sebi.

"Nemoj to napraviti.SLOMIT' ĆE GA DO ZADNJE KOSTI!!! " povikala je na nju.

Zim je (i dalje začuđeno) povukao antenu gore pa dolje.

"TI" pokazao je prema Zee, "ŠTO TAKO VAŽNO IMAŠ ZA REĆI ZIIIIIIMU !? RECI ZIIIIIMU!!!!!!!"

"TI" pokazao je prema Tak, "ŠTO ĆE ZIIIIIMA SLOMITI ?! RECI ZIIIIIMU!!!!!!!! "

Tak i Zee su gledale prema njemu, sada mijenjajući pogled na 'potpuno začuđeno na - LUĐAK'.

"Idiot." prva je Tak rekla, na što je Zee samo kimnula glavom.

"No, natrag na posao." nastavila je Zee, dok ju je Tak držala za nogu.

"NEEEEEMMMMOOOOJJJJJJ!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

"Zim...ZIM...dobro me poslušaj..." pokušala je Zee da se oslobodi no nikakve koristi...

"A RECI VEĆ JEDNOM!!!!! VEĆ DANIMA TRTIŠ O TOME A NIKAKO DA NE KAŽEŠ!!!!! " povikao je sada Zim.

Tada je Tak skočila na Zee, spriječavajući da kaže istinu.

"Tvoja misija...tvoja misija Zim...ONA JE LAŽ!!!! SAMO ČISTA LAŽ!!!! "

Zim je blejao, jezik van iz ustiju, antene iza glave."M-molim..."

"TO NIJE ISTINA...NE VJERUJ JOJ ZIM...NEMOJ..." pkušala je Tak da ga odvrati od te misli.

"...ZIM, ISTINA JE!!! NAJVIŠI SU TI LAGALI, CIJELO VRIJEME!!!! POSLANA DA TI TO KAŽEM!!!!LAŽ, ČISTA LAŽ ZIM!!!! AKO MI NE VJERUJEŠ, PITAJ IH!!!!! " vikala je Zee što je jače mogla, kada je Tak najednom prestala vući i potezati.

"Zim, jesi li dobro? "

"Evo...imam dokaz..." izvadila je jedan papirić i dodala Zimu.Zim je pozorno čitao.

Napokon je došlo vrijeme da ti to kažemo : ZIM, postao si dosadan i inatljiv, te više ne žalimo čuti za tebe.OVIME TI ŠALJEMO DA SI ZBAČEN S SRKA.Zbačen, Z-B-A-Č-E-N, ZIM.Nadamo se da napokon razumiješ.

potpis, Najviši

Crveni i LJubičasti

Zim je gledao.Lagano je slegnuo ramenima i ispustio papirić.Tada osjeti i suzu u oku."Ne...ne...to je nemoguće..." tiho si je šaptao.

Tak mu je tada prišla i lagano ga tapšala."Zim..."

Tada je počeo plakati i vikati što je jače mogao."TO JE NEMOGUĆE!!!!!POTPUNO NEMOGUĆE!!!!I SVE ŠTO SAM NAPRAVIO ZA NJIH I ONI MI TAKO VRAĆAJU!?!?!?"

Zee je samo gledala, dok ga je Tak pokušavala smiriti." Zim, nisi ti kriv...daj, pokušaj se smiriti..."

"KAO ĆU SE SMIRITI?! ZBAČEN SAM S RODNOG PLANETA!!!! " pogledo ju je ravno pod oko, nježno, s puno boli i suza. "...Tak...nemam gdje..." okrenuo se, počevši lupati i skakati gdje god je stigao.

"JESI LI TO TRAŽILA?! ZAISTA..." okrenula se Tak na trenutak k Zee, a tada natrag k Zimu.

Uzela ga je pod šapu i povela ga iznad laba, na kauč pred TV.

"Nije fer...jedn-jednostavno nije fer..." lagano je govorio kroz suze.Uz ikakvu mogućnost, Tak ga je uzela u naručje, te ga lagano tapšala po anteni.

"Naravno da nije..." govorila mu je tiho da se smiri.

"Tak, nemam dom...nemam uopće gdje...nemam nikoga..." jadan se osvajač (ustvari ex-osvajač) sav rasplakao u njenom naručju.

"Zim, tvrdoglavcu mali, imaš mene..." tiho mu je prošaptala, na što je on digao glavu.

"I mene..." sjeo je GIR do njega.

"I mene..." sjela je MiMi ispred njega.

Zim se uspio nekako nasmijati, " Hvala vam, hvala.Ne znate koliko mi puno ovo znači." rekao im je tiho, te vrati pogled prema Tak.Ona mu se smješila što je najbolje mogla, da mu olakša bol.Tada njoj potekne jedna suza niz obraz, a Zim joj obriše.

"Tak...hvala ti što dijeliš tu bol sa mnom...ali zadajem ti...prevelike muke..."

"Ne, Zim...uopće..." dolazila mu je bilže, htjevši ga poljubit na usne, no Zim se usprotivio.Lagano joj se odmaknuo.

"Mislim...da nije vrijeme za to..." Tak je pogledala prema njemu, kimnula glavu te ustala.

"Idem...pripravit' nešto za smirenje..." s time ga je ostavila samog sa Gir-om i MiMi.Njoj je bilo isto toliko teško koliko je bilo i njemu.Htjela mu je uz ikakvu pomoć što više olakšati.Nije fer od Najviših da rade takve stvari, no zašto?! Zim se cijeli život mučio i trudio oko svoje misije, čak, kada je zadnji put bila ovdje vidjela ja da je strogo vezan za svoj posao.

_Mislim da to ipak nije zaslužio..._ dohodala je natrag u sobu, kada vidje Zima kako lijepo i mirno spava, udobno i smješteno.Bilo joj je žao.I ona je znala da je Zim bio iritantan ali ovo za njega nije obična kazna, ovo je doživotna posljedica s kojom se sada mora snositi.Lagano je ostavila stvari na stol, te legla tik do njega.

Zee je već neko vrijeme otišla, s jako velikom grižnjom savijeti."Što sam to samo napravila..."

_Smijem se u sebi,_

_mada rijetko,_

_sve je važno, sve je sveto,_

_za mene,_

_Predaleko..._

_Pričam, _

_sama sebi,_

_ali tiho,_

_da ne probide se netko-_

_koga nema, _

_odavno..._

_Moje vrijeme vrijedi ništa,_

_to je vrijeme, _

_bez tebe..._

Drugo jutro, Tak je ranije ustala nego Zim.Bila je nešto bolje volje, možda zato jer je subota (jer kao i kod školaraca, Park je zatvoren i subotom i nedjeljom), ili je malog ex-osvajača htjela razvedriti.Pošla je u kuhinju i napravila mu obilan doručak sa svakojakim Srkeanskim specijalitetima: nachos, buritos, tacos i svime onime što NIJE dio zemaljske hranije ili sastava ili vode.

Gir je nakon lijepog spavanca odmah upalio TV, jer mu je sada bio omiljen show.

Tada je Tak izašla pred njih, s tako velikom paletom da je GIR mogao samo zinuti, isto kao i MiMi.

"Gir, zar ne vidiš da Zim spava? Mora se odmoriti..."

"Bez brige Tak.Budan sam." tiho i mirno je je rekao, što je bilo uvelike neobično, i to baš za njega.

Tak se malo zamislila, pogledala Gir-a koji je i dalje gledao prema tako velikom obilnom doručku, te natrag prema Zimu.

"Zim, vidi koliki doručak sam ti napravila! Takav nisi vidio ni na Velikoj Dodijeli..."

Zim je pogledao prema prema njoj, pa prema paleti.

"Puno ti hvala na pažnji, ali nisam gladan." rekao je smireno.

Tak je gladala začuđeno.Tada je skočila na kauč do njega, postavila ruku na njegovo čelo, otvorila mu usta i ugurala toplomjer.Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije, izvadila ga je.

"Hm...čini se da nemaš temperaturu...a nisi niti bolestan.ŠTO TI JE ONDA?!?! " povikala je zatim na njega.Zim je smireno pogledao prema njoj, te legao na drugu stranu kauča, s nimalo znakova osjećaja.

"Ništa.Samo nisam gladan." ogrenuo je pogled natrag prema TV-u.

"Gđice Tak..." započe Gir sada.

"Gazdarice..." tada će MiMi.

"Da? "

"SMIJEMO LI POJESTI OVO?!?! " povikali su robotići u isti čas.Tak je samo kinula u znaku potvrde, pošto Zim nije htio.Gir i MiMi su zatim navalili na paletu, da bi za par trenutaka ležali jedan pokraj drugoga sa punim trbuhima.

Tak je bila začuđena ovim pogledom, što u Zimu uopće nije ništa pobudilo.On je samo maknuo gluavu u stranu, ne mareći.

"Ovo tebi nije uopće zabavno ili smiješno ili...moža kako bi ti najverojatnije rekao...dječački glupo? " zapitala ga je Tak.

"Možda." kinuo je samo glavom.

_Što je s njim? Više nije onaj isti. _razmišljala je.Tada se sjetila nečeg.Započela je bockati Zima po ramenu.

"Što radiš?" zapitao ju je.

"Samo ti želim pobuditi osjećaje..." rakila je to neko vrijeme, no nikakve reakcije.

"Hm..." povukla ga je zatim za rep.

"Hoćeš li...molim te prestati? " dignuo se sjedeći pred njom.

"Reci mi da li si to osjetio?" pitala ga je.

"Naravno da jesam." nije pokazivao nikakve reakcije.

"A ovo." potegnula ga je zatim za uši.

"Auč.DA! " povikao je na trenutak, no i dalje ništa.Tada ga povuče za antene."Tak, hoćeš li molim te..."

"Ne..." držala ga je i dalje.No tada je on poskočio, te završio na njoj.Potpuno smireno i bez osjećaja držao ju je čvrsto za ruke.Ona se lagano crvenila, ne znajući što da kaže.Tada ju on pusti.

"Rekao sam ti.Ne-diraj-moje-antene." sjeo je natrag na svoje mjesto.

_ZnaAaAaAaAammmmmm..._ zlonamjerno se smijala.Lagano se dovukla do njega,te postavi ruke točno iza njegovog grla.

"A...ovo? " legla je točno na njega, mameći ga svojim očima.

"Tak...zaista ja-" gledao je začuđeno, isto i smireno, dok se ona igrala njegovim antenama.Zim nije znao da li da se opusti ili bori protiv.Skinuo joj je ruke sa sebe, te ju lagano počeo odmicati.

"Tak.Imam osjećaje, ali...mislim da se moram naprvo oporaviti..."

"Ali ne možeš tako vječno..." govorila mu je.

"Ako trebam..."

"NE TREBAŠ, NE SMIJEŠ ZIM!!!! " viknula je na njega, s jednom suzom u očima.

Pogledao ju je balgo.Nije htio da i ona pati.

"Nemam gdje.Moj je život posve sada preokrenuo.Bio sam pre naivan da bih povjerovao, da imam uopće misiju.Pogledaj me: malen sam, nemam titulu, misiju, život.Sve mi je propalo..."

započeo je plakati, čim bi samo pomislio na ono sinoć.

"Ali nisi ti kriv...Zašto si Najviši moraju toliko dopustiti?! Nije fer..." sjela je okomito, skretajući pogled s njega.

"Život nije fer, Tak." hladno je govorio, nagnuo se nad nju te ju povukao prema sebi.Postavio je šapu ispod njene čeljusti te je lagano poljubio.

"OooooooooooPPPpppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." izjavili su Gir i MiMi u isti čas.

Tak i Zim su prekinli, malo pogledavši prema njima pa jedan prema drugome.Zim se nekom mukom ipak uspio nasmješiti.

"Evo vidiš da možeš! " skočila je ona pred njega, sva sretna primeći ga za šape.

Zim je pogledao u stranu, ispustio je te prišao vratima.

"Ne, ne mogu.Ne želim." rekao joj je tiho te se povukao u lab.

Tak je neko vrijeme gledala prema vratima, razmišljajući o tome što je rekao, te vrati pogled pred sebe.

"Samo da se što prije oporavi...ili ne napravi neku glupost..." govorila je da sebe što prije smiri.

"GĐICE TAK?! VOLITE LI MOGA GOSPODARA?!?!?! " povikao je GIR tako da je čak i Zim mogao čuti.

Tak je pogledala prema robotiću ne znajući što da kaže."Pa...vidiš...ja..."

"Pa dakako da DA! " prva će MiMi, umjesto svoje gazdarice.Tak je odmah digla pogled." Zar ne vidiš kako je crveni pr-" navali tada Tak na svojeg robotića da mu zaštropa usta. "Uopće ju ne slušaj GIR!! " govorila je malko i crvena u licu.

GIR je začuđeno gledao." I dalje ne kužim.DA ILI NE?! "

Tak je vrtila očima po sobi tražeći odgovor.Tada se sjetila."Tko je za tacos? " pitala je na što su robotići veselo uskliknuli te odmah zaboravili na temu Zim Tak.(...)

Zim ulazi u svoj labaratorij i razgledava se.

_Uvijek sam želio biti-_

_neki drugi,_

_skrivena krivim osjećaja sreće,_

_posvuda._

Stoji pred ekranu za telefoniranje.Sijeća se svojih prijašnjih poruka Njavišima.

_Riječi su bile samo nešminkane-_

_laži,_

_one su krive što te nema kraj mene._

Sijeća se svega onoga što su mu lažno obećali.

_Ako me ikad,_

_sretneš u prolazu,_

_znat ćeš da ovako više ne mogu,_

_znat ćeš jer tuga je u-_

_pogledu..._

Pogleda prema operacijskom stolu i expreimentima.Sjeća se starih dana na Akademiji, kako su ga užasno tretirali.

_Moje ledeno srce je-_

_dječji grijeh,_

_moje oči su vrata-_

_u izgubljen svijet,_

_moj život je priča-_

_ko' u snu-_

_odraz u slomljenom zrcalu..._

Kleće na koljena, osjeti suzu u oku, pogleda natrag prema staklenim tikvicama i tekućinama, te se sjeti nečeg.Nagle potrči prema njima i započne nešto pripravljati.

_Tak...ona će imati veću sreću kada mene nebude bilo.Napokon će postati osvajač, a što nju usrećuje, usrećuje i mene... _

_Moje ledeno srce je-_

_dječji grijeh,_

_moje oči su vrata-_

_u izgubljen svijet,_

_moj život je priča-_

_ko' u snu-_

_nonstop tone u tugu slomljenu... (...)_

Tak se u kuhinji zabavlja sa robotićima.Gir peče palačinke,a MiMi u malo pomaže.Tak zamišljemo gleda prema stolu, što primijeti i njezin robotić.

"Gazdarice..." sjela je za stol nasuprot nje.No Tak nije reagirala.

MiMi zakotrlja očima._JOJ _pomisli na trenutak. " Zzzziiiiiiimmmmm..." kaže MiMi nježno oponašajući Takov glas, kada odjednom ona digne pogled. "Da? "

MiMi kimne glavom."Jao, vidi ti se da si zatreskana do ušiju."

Tak je pogledala nakoso malo crvena. "Ja? Pih..." mahnula je rukom, na što je njen robotić malko začuđeno pogledao. "Nisam bila zaljubljena od Akademijskih dana..."

"Ma, to ne bi ni Najviši povjerovali." skočilja je MiMi sa stolica na pod.

"Što time želiš reći? " pitala ju je gazdarica okrenuvši se prema njoj.

"_Jao ZIM! DA BAR ZNAŠ KOLIKO TE VOLIM!!!_ " započeo je robotić oponašati Tak, na što je ona DOISTA reagirala.

"MIMI!" viknula je ljutito na nju, crvena u licu, skočivši sa stolica."To-nije-istina."

"Kako da neeee..." rugao joj se robotić. "ZIM,ZIMMY, ZIMKY..." lagano se robot udaljavao dok joj se ljuti Srken sve više i više približavao.Nakon toga počeli su juriti i loviti se po cijeloj bazi.Najednom vrata zazvone.Taku se jedna antena naglo podigne, tad skoči postavi hologram i na vrata.

"DA? " naglo ih je otvorila, kad ono Dib na njima."DIB?! ŠTO TREBAŠ ZEMALJSKI TVORE?! " izderala se na njega dok joj je još vremena trebalo da dođe do zraka.

"Ja..." započeo je kada se ono MiMi začuje iznutra.

"_ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA TE ZAISTA VOLIM!_" povikala je na cijelu bazu.

"MIMI!!!!!!! " povikala je tada Tak na nju, no vrativši pogled prema Dibu imala je žarko crvenu boju na licu.

Dib je začuđeno pokazao prema unutra pa prema njoj.

"Bolje ne pitaj.Hajde, reci što trebaš? " dopratila ga je unutra, sjela udobno na kauč, dok je on stajao pred vratima.

"Htio sam ti reći...HA!!! IMAM VAS SADA!!!! " povikao je pozujući prema njoj.Tak je samo šire te začuđeno pogledala prema njime.

"Žao mi je no mislim da ne-" taka bukne nešto ispod njih.Tak se odmah dosijeti što bi to moglo biti."Zim..."

Odjednom je skočila, potjerala Diba van, skinula hologram i potrčala prema dolje.

Nije ni trebala otvarati vrata, jer je kod ovog experimenta prešao sve granica.Sve je bilo pougljeno, više nema onog osjećaja da je ovo nekada bio glavni hodnik Srkeanske baze.Tu i tamo bio je malo gorući plamen.Tak je lagano ušla, gledajući sa svih strana.Već je prije osjećala da će se nešto dogoditi, no nije sumnjala u ovo.Pogledom je tražila Zima.Gledala je svuda uokolo, no ništa.Tada je vidjela nešto iza operacijskog stola.Približila se i vidjela malog ex-osvajača kako leži sam u svojoj propasti.Nije se micao.

Tak je potrčala prema njemu.Klonula i primila ga u naručje.Na trenutak je pomislila da je mrtav.Započela ga je buditi.

"Zim...Zim...molim te, probudi se...nemoj umrijeti..."

_Znaš da se boje kad pitam-_

_kako si,_

_govorim o tebi, _

_razmišljam ti._

_Možda se zrno ljubavi-_

_skrio,_

_jer bilo je tako kao je bilo._

_Oprosti mi,_

_za sve gluposti,_

_samoća i tuga-_

_uvijek da te podsjeti..._

"Jao..."

"Shhh..."

"Tak? "

Bio je utorak, samo četiri dana otkad je Zim prouzrokovao samom sebi nesreću.Sada mu je bilo lošije nego prije.Nije se mogao dizati, ni pomicati noge i ruke.

Reklo bi se, da mu je Tak spasila život.Imao je sreću što ga je tako rano pronašla, a i njegovala sve ovo vrijeme.Ali Zima je jedno mučilo.Zašto?

Usprkos teškom položaju i teškom disanju, uspijevao je nekako razmišljati i razgovarati s njome.

Tak je sjedila kraj njega, ruke postavljene na stolu a glavu lagano na njima.

"Treba ti odmor.I to jako dugi." tiho joj je govorila.

On je nakratko gledao prma njoj, pa okrenuo glavu na drugu stranu.

"Zašto Tak.Zašto? " pitao je vrativši pogled prema njoj.

Tak je kimnula glavom ne znajući o čemu on to govori. "Na što misliš? "

"Tak, to je pre očito.Zašto si mi pomogla? "

Tak je spustila ruke, te tako i pogled prema dolje. "Ne-ne znam."

Zim je lagano izdahnuo, položivši glavu okomito zatvorenih očiju.

"Mogla si me pustiti da krepam, te me tako pokazati Najvišima da si me ti ubila.Tako bi uzrokovala opće zadovoljstvo Srkeanske Imperije, koji bi te najvjerojatnije proglasili ultimativnim osvajačem.Prvorazrednim..."

Tak je podigla pogled natrag prema njemu.

_Tako je sladak kada je miran...ČEKAJ?!?! ŠTO JA TO MISLIM?!?!?!_

"Zar ne želiš to? " pitao ju je nakon kratke šutnje.

"Da, da, no..." Tak je iskorištavala svaki slobodni trenutak da pogleda u stranu, jer ga jednostavno nije mogla ravno u oči.

"Pogledaj me." rekao joj je.Nakon što je okrenula svoj pogled prema njemu, nastavio je.

"Prije tjedan dana, imala si plan : ubit me, zbrisat sa lica planeta, a sada kada se samovoljno žrtvujem, ne želiš iskoristiti?! " govorio joj je nježno, tako da ona nije mogla odbiti.Htio joj je nešto dokazati,ali ona nikako nije htjela shvatiti.

"Ne, ne mogu to napraviti, Zim." kimala je glavom, a u glasu joj se mogla primijetiti tuga i bol.

Zim opet bolno izdahne vrativši glavu na prijašnji položaj.Tada se Tak spremala da ide.

"Zašto? " mali je ex-osvajač bio i dalje uporan, no sada je izabrao zapovjedan način.

Tak mu je neko vrijeme bila ležima okrenuta, vrteći glavom uokolo za odgovorom.Tada mu se naglo okrenula, malo crvenom u licu, te počela mahati rukama posvuda.

"Znaš da nisi bio u Parku dva dana?! Skoro si četiri dana spa-"

"Ne mijenjaj temu Tak." strogo joj je rekao i dalje zatvorenih očiju.Tak je začuđeno gledala prema njemu, stojeći ko' upravo uklesan kamen.Do sada, NIKADA, Zima nije vidjela ovakva.Strogoga.

"Želim da mi kažeš istinu."

Tak je tad pomakla, prekriživši ruke, a i sa malo ljutitim pogledom. "Baš si tvrdoglav."

"I ti si.Samo više." sada je bio smireniji, jer skoro da i nije mogao.

Taku se jedna antena podigla, a nakon nekog trenutka se spustila.

"Tak, znam da se iza tih lijepih lavandnih očiju krije inteligencija, pamet, pa i tvoj tako nagli temprament.Sve što tražim, jest da mi kažeš tri, samo tri riječi, zašto me nisi pustila u smrti...?"

Tak je lagano najmiješila, kao i zacrvenila, na lijepim riječima, ali ipak ne znajući što da kaže.

"Zim, ter...smo mi...prijatelji...i...i...ne mogu dopustiti...jednostavno rečeno...ne mogu te ubiti..." dokoračila je do stola, nagnula se nad te ga primila za jednu ruku.

"Sad vidim koliko taj 'prijateljski' sporazum vrijedi." govorio je tiho.

"Dobro, idem gore vidjeti što roboti rade." digla se, prošetala do vratiju te prije nego je izašla uvelike mu se nasmijala.

Zim je postavio glavu okomito zatvorivši oči.Lagano se smijao u svojoj mašti.(...)

_Vidi vidi, Zima opet nema.A ni Tak.Mislim da ću ih danas malo posjetiti. _razmišljao je sivi cijeli dan gledajuć prema vratima, ne bi li najednom Zim i Tak dotrčali, te prema njihovim uobičajenim položajima.

Tada je zvonilo za kraj nastave tog dana.Dib je prije svih istrčao, ravno prema svojoj kući, pa do Zimove baze.Stao je pred njih da pokuca, no tada se ona otvore, a sivi skoči u grm sastrane.MiMi i Gir iznosili su smeće, a pritom su vrata bila otvorena.To je i sivi primijetio, te se što prije i brže ušuljao unutra.(...)

Tak je uzastopno uz bolesnog Zima.Pomagala bi mu što je bolje mogla.Zato vrijeme Zim bi ju samo gledao, bez ikakvog ispada bijesa ili ako nešto nije na njegovom mjestu.

Najednom se ona okrenula vidjevši ga kako ju simpatično gleda.

"Što tako gledaš? "

Zim je samo podignuo pogled prema njenom."Hm? "

"Pitah: što-tak-gledaš-u-mene? " pitala ga je opet, samo sada malo živnije.

Zim joj se lagano smiješio. "Zbilja želiš znati? "

Tak mu kimne glavom.

_Provalnik! Provalnik! _dojavljivao je odjednom kompjutor, odjednom, tako da Zim nije mogao dovršiti ono što je Tak htio reći.

"Poslije ćeš, sada idem prvo vidjeti tko to gore radi nered." nasmijala mu se te produžila prema gore.

_Najljepši i najatraktivniji si Srken koji sam ikad vidio..._ naslonio je glavu unatrag lagano izdahnuvši.

"Zimmy..." tiho je dopirao poznat glas odostraga.Zim je otvorio oči da pogleda tko je, no kada je vidio Diba, nije se baš previše uzbuđivao.

"Smješak..." podignuo je sivi fotoaparat da ga slika, dok se Zim lijepo nasmješio.Tako je stajalo nekoliko sekundi, kada odjednom Dib primjeti da nešto ne štima.Tada spusti kameru i pogleda ljutito prema neprijatelju.

"Čuješ, zar me nećeš bar pokušat spriječit?! "

Zim je smireno slegnuo ramenima. "Zašto bih? "

Dib je stajao u šoku.Što se dogodilo s onim ljutim pogledom, izijanje nekontroliranog bijesa i pokušajima da ga ubije?!

Tada Zim spusti glavu, te ga začuđeno pogleda. "Što nije u redu? "

"Ti...ti...nisi ljut? "

"Ne."

"Bijesan? "

"Ne."

"Možda se smo PRAVIŠ!?!?! "

Zim zakotrlja očim. "Duh, ne, Dib.Mislim iskreno! Upri tu...stvar i slikaj me!Pokaži me svijetu!" opet se do ušiju nasmješio što je bolje mogao.

Dib je upreo kameru, ali...ali jednostavno nije mogao.

"Ne mogu.Prejednostavno je!" viknuo je ispustivši kameru.Potrčao je prema zelenome, nagnuvši se nad njega te ga ljutito pogledao. "To je zasigurno zamka.ŠTO STE TI I TAK ISPLANIRALI?!?! NISAM JA TOLIKO GLUP!!!! "

Zim je samo gledao, začuđeno, ali i dosta smireno. "Ne mislim da si glup.Samo to napravi, za tvoje i moje dobro."

Dib ga je pogledao. "Za tvoje dobro?! Zim, dovraga, što se to s tobom događa?! "

Zim nije znao što da odgovori.Umjesto toga, zatitrao je antenama, gore dolje, te slegnuo ramenima.Tada se sivi započelo lagano udaljavati.

"Ah, znam.Za to je zaslužna Tak...ZAR NE?! "

"Tak?! " nasmijao se Zim najjače koliko je mogao.Dib je za to samo gledao.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka sabrao se. "Oprosti mi, ali to je tako smiješno."

"Tebi je to smiješno?! " stajao je Dib na istom mjestu, ne vjerujući što se to događa. "Ovo je neka noćna mora ili što..."

"Dib, zar nisi oduvijek sanjao da budeš poznat? "

Sivi kimne glavom.

"Da me razotkriješ? "

Sivi kimne opet glavom.

"Da pokažeš da si TI bio u pravu, a ONI u krivu? "

Sivi po treći put kimne glavom.

"Pa...? što onda čekaš? Ja čekam..." postavio se Zim u najbolju poziciju.

"Zim...zašto? " POTPUNO ZAČUĐENO ga je pitao sivi.Uopće nije znao što da uopće misli.

Zim spusti glavu, te zamalo da ne popusti. "Moja misija, Dib.Nema je."

"M-molim? "

"Dobro si čuo.Svih ovih godina, moja misija uopće nije ni postojala.Najviši su mi lagali, ništa mi više ne preostaje.Ništa."

_Molim?! Jedan prošli osvajač sada je ex-osvajač?! Jadan Zim.Ali zaista se vidi da se pomirio sa svojom sudbinom.Nije više onaj isti.Uvelike se promijenio.Uvelike... _razmišljao je sivi.

"Kao i tebi, ponudio sam Tak da me iskoristi ovakva, da si ostvari san.Nije htjela."

Dib mu je lagano prišao. "Gdje ćeš ubuduće živjeti? "

Zim je dignuo glavu. "Nemam gdje."

"Dakako da imaš! Zamisli, a da provedeš život...ovdje? " raširio je Dib ruke, kao u znak dobrodošlice, ali mislim da Zim ipak nije shvatio.Začuđeno ga je pogledao.

"Čuj, a jesu li te protjerali negdje drugdje? "

"Kaka tako pomislim...ne..."

"Onda ti nitko ne brani da budeš ovdje!" vrisnuo je Dib sav veseo.

"Lijepo od tebe." zahvalio mu se zeleni.

" A kad ozdraviš, mogu ti malo pokazati kako da se ovdje snađeš.Prijatelji? Bar zasada..." pružio mu je sivi šapu u znak...prijateljstva.

Zim je na trenutak promislio. "Hm, ne zasada, zauvijek." pružio je i on njemu ruku, iz velikog zadovoljstva da je sada pronašao još nekog u tako lošim vremenima. "Auč, samo ne tako jako, još boli znaš."

"Ah, da znam.Oprosti.Hej, a što ti se uopće dogodilo da sada ovako ležiš? " brzo je otpustio te sjeo na najbližu stolicu pokraj njega.

Zim je kimnuo glavom. "Ah, igrao sam se s plutonijem..."

"Dib ga je samo pogledao, "O-kej..." te se nastavio vrtiti na stolici. "Ipak, za svaki slučaj onda ove informacije mogu zasigurno baciti." izvadio je odnekud papire, koje je odmah pružio Zimu da pogleda.

"Tu piše sve o tvojoj rasi." zadovoljno je kliknuo.

Zim je pogledao papire, te se najednom počeo smijati jače nego što je prije. "DIB, to nisu informacije o mojoj rasi...to su informacije o stanovništvu s Moxa! "

"MOLIM?! " povukao je natrag papire, "Ali tu piše..."

"Oni vole kolače, mi nachose."

Dib je pogledao prema papirima pa prema njemu.

"Oni su više intlektualni nego mi."

Dib opet pogleda s papira na njega.

"I, što je najvažnije, njihove slabe strane ne uključuju vodu."

Dib opet pogleda s jednog na drugog.Tada je imao onaj pogled _Koga to uopće briga _te je bacio papire u kantu za smeće. "Ionako nikoga nije briga." sjeo je natrag na stolicu.

"Hej, Dib, čuješ, se sijećaš one rečenice koje sam rekao..." započeo je Zim lagano, malo crven u licu.

"Ono kada sam ti rekao da će ti jednog dana ovaj planet mnogo značiti? "

"Da, da kada se to bude dogodilo, da ću počet barakati osjećajima..."

Dib je točno znao o čemu se radi.Zadovoljno je kimao glavom."Aaaaaaaa...znam o čemu misliš, zasigurno se radi o Tak. "

Zim je kimao glavom amo-tamo, ujesto da kaže nešto.Tada su se samo nasmijali na tu temu.

"Dib! Tko je tebe ovdje pustio?! " dokoračila je Tak prad njih, no iznad njuške joj se sve žarko crvenilo.

(...nešto prije...)

Tak je izašla u oubičajen smještaj iznad baze.Razgledavala se posvuda uokolo da pronađe tog provalnika kojeg je komjutor najavio.No nije ga nikako mogla pronaći.Zatim je pomislila ne bi li to bili MiMi ili Gir, ili nešto na njima.Prišla im je te rastvorila svaki mali i veliki doi ne bi li pronašla nešto neuobičajeno.No ništa.Tada je posumnjala u opće spoznaje Zimovog kompjutora, nije li možda i on neki disfunkcionalni dio njegove opreme, kao Gir, ili prije što je to bio i sam on.

"Kompjutore, analiziraj bazu i kat, pronađi provalnika." naredila mu je.

Komjutor je neko vrijeme zapištao, jer ipak je naučen na svoj UOBIČAJENOG vlasnika.

"Taj glas nije glas gospodara ZIMA.No ipak, veza je neki dio buduće obitelji.Prihvatljivo."

"Grrrr...Zim mora nadogradit' tom kompjutoru da raspozna i moj glas, umjesto da uvijek izmiješa ovakvo smeće." ljutito je poglnula glavu.Robotići su se na to slatko smijali, kada Tak odjednom pogleda i prema njima.

"Što se vi tako cerekate?! "

"Analiziram..." postavio je komjutor veliki ekran pred Tak da pogleda analiziranje ali i gdje je taj iskusni lopov.Kada je završio, na ekranu se mogla vidjeti žuta točka, koja ga je predstavljala, a i koja je bila točno u istoj sobi kao i Zim.

Tak je naredila komjutoru da se povuče, na što je on OPET nešto izjavi u vezi 'TAK ZIM', te se povukao unatrag a ona je otišla ravno u bazu.Putem je razmišljala tko bi to mogao biti provalnik. _Dib, sto posto!_

Bila je malo ljuta, no kada je došla do sobe, stala je na vrata te radoznalo prisluškivala o čemu govore.

_"Ah, igrao sam se s plutonijem..."_

_"O-kej..."_

Tak je kimala glavom. _Zasigurno mu je rekao što se dogodilo sa Najvišima, a što s plutonijem.Hm...možda i nije tako loša ideja da se Zim s njim sprijateljuje..._

_"Hej, Dib, čuješ, se sijećaš one rečenice koje sam rekao..." _

_"Ono kada sam ti rekao da će ti jednog dana ovaj planet mnogo značiti? "_

_"Da, da kada se to bude dogodilo, da ću počet barakati osjećajima..."_

Tak je naglo digla glavu, a antene su joj titrale, što od uzbuđenja a što o sreći očemu će Zim reći, pri čemu je i osjećala potpuno novi osjećaj u trbuhu.No ipak joj se neobično svidio.

_"Aaaaaaaa...znam o čemu misliš, zasigurno se radi o Tak. "_

_GLUP! NE MOGU OVO VIŠE PODNIJETI! _skočila je odmah pred njih. "Dib! Tko je tebe ovdje pustio?! "

"Hej Tak, znaš što? Pokopali smo ratne sjekire." rekao je Zim i dalje malo slabo ali ipak sretnije.

"Da, da, potpisali prijateljski sporazum, raspravljali o lažnoj misiji i nesreći kojom si htio počiniti samoubojstvo.BAY!" tjerala je Diba van iz baze.

"Vidimo se u parku Zim! " viknuo mu je sivi prije nego mu je ona zalupila vrata pred njuškom.Zim mu je samo lagano zamahnuo.Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije ponovno je zborio.

"Hm, Tak, ti znaš o čemu smo Dib i ja raspravljali? "

Tak je vrtila glavom uokolo. "E...ne? "

"Možeš mislit'.Komjutore? "uspijevao je sada i da sjedne.Kompjutor je paspustio krakove te je sve bliže dopirao do Tak, nježno je gurajući prema Zimu, pošto on nije mogao.Sada je stajala točno iznad njega.

"Reci mi Tak, što si tražila ovdje? Zač' si prisluškivala? "

Ona je gledala prema njemu glupo se cerekujući. "Pa, vidiš, otišla sam gore vidjeti za provilnika, zato sam zamolila kopjutora da analizira gdje je, a kada ga je našao došla sam ovdje."

"Aha, a kako znaš o čemu sam pričao s Dibom?" sjedio je, prekriženih ruku i zatvorenih očiju.

Tak je vrtila glavom, pa očima. "Slučajno sam pogodila."

Zim nije htio vršiti pritisak na nju, zato ju je jednostavno pustio što je čak i njoj bilo čudno.Naredio je kompjutoru da se povuče.

"Ne želim ti vršiti pritisak ili biti naporan ili čak teret." okrenula se da ide, "No prije nego što odeš..." povukao ju je za ruku prema sebi ali ga ona povuče za jednu ranjavu antenu.

"Oprosti mi Zim, ali nisam ja tako lako za dobit'." pogledala ga je ravno pod oči na što je on odmah odpustio.Tad se okrenula i otišla dok je on legao unatraške.

Tak se pravila da ljutito izgleda, samo da mu pokaže, ali joj je duboko u srcu bilo žao što ga je povukla.Još se jednom vratila te pogledala prema njemu.Lagano se smješila, te otišla.

Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije, kada je Zim raspoznao da je sam, učinio je našto, što ne bi svi Srkeni.Započeo je lagano pjevati.

_Uuuuaaaaaa..._

_Let me tell you now, ( daj da ti kažem sada_

_that she's just crazy, da je ona samo luda,_

_for me... za mene..._

_There's nothing that she would not do, Nema toga što ne bi učinila,_

_for my love... za ljubav moju...)_

_Hey, (Hej,_

_keep you own dreaming, drži sve snove svoje,_

_that she told me am the one, kad kažeš mi da ja sam taj,_

_that will be only tonight, da će biti samo noćas,_

_let's get it right- daj da napravimo ispravno_

_SHE'S MY LOVE AND BABY...! ONA JE MOJA LJUBAV I MALA...)_

Prošlo je svega 3 tjedana, otkako su Zimu zacijelile rane (Inače, zemljaninu bi trebalo 3 mjeseca ili godine, pošto su Srkeanske kosti i mišići posebni) ta da je mogao stajati čvrsto na svojim nogama.Tak se cijelo ovo vrijeme brinula za njega, kao za pravo mladunče, ali joj to i nije zadavalo toliko briga.Ipak, uživala je u tome, koliko je i Zim gledajući je.Ovih prošlih mjesec dana život mu se okrenuo potpuno naglavačke: izgubio je misiju, smisao života, ali mu se zato nešto drugo pojavilo: Tak.Često se pita zašto je ona tako nježna prema njemu, nije takva bila ni na Akademiji u ranom djetinjstvu, kao ni prošli put kada je htjela osvojiti Zemlju (naprotiv.).Otkrio je, da kad samo malo smiri svoj bijes, mogao bi sve postići, kao što sada ima Diba za prijatelja, a to mu se zaista veoma isplatilo.Zee je jedna među najboljim osvajačima Srkeanske Imperije, ali Zim ne shvaća kako bi ona baš na njega mogla zapast.Možda radi misije ili nečeg drugog? Tak mu je često govorila : _Ponekad stvarno pomislim da si štene, zaista izgledaš kao neko, a nisi nimalo narasao od Akademije! _pa se tu javlja i druga mogućnost.Ali ipak, tko zna što se u ženskom mozgu tako vrti.

Gir i MiMi, malo su odahnuli.Shvatili su još davno, već otkada su se onu večer Zim i Tak napili, da jedino sudbina može utjecati na njihovu ljubav.Ali i ako su zaljubljeni jedan u drugoga, trebali bi sami naći način kako pronaći zajednički put.Zato su robotići sve više vremena provodili vani, u restoranima ili se negdje zabavljajući tako da njih moglu lijepo pustiti na miru.

Već nedavno, prije nego je Zim posve ozdravio, zamolio je Tak za jednu uslugu.Pošto je ispao kao budala, što je tako naivno povjerovao Najvišima za svoju i tako lažnu musiju, odlučio je prekinuti.Odlučio je pokrenuti novi život, život u kojem će biti slobodan i udobno živjeti kao Zemljanin, kao i Tak, jer Najviši zasada nisu niti znali da ona uopće živi ovdje.Za Zee, nisu znali.Danima već nije niti dolazila u Park, niti se javila Impreiji, da je zadatak uistinu i gotov.Imala je grižnju savjest.Jest, da je ispunila zadatak, ali nijedan je nije bolio kao ovaj.

Natrag na ono.Znači, Zim je zamolio Tak da sve isključi (jednostavno rečeno, da nestane ZAUVIJEK) sve što ga je vezalo za rodni planet.Lagano je koračala prema doljnjem tajnom Srkeanskom labaratoriju, MiMi usko uz nju.Često ju je pitala, da li je to uopće ispravno, ali Tak je znala da je Zim zaista bio u pravu, Najviši nemaju svu vlast u svemiru.Inače, njoj sve to, svi ti experimenti i strojevi, i nisu bili toliko potrebni, jer ona višak života nije ni trebala sve to.No Zimu.Njemu je bilo onda teže nego što je njoj, ali što se mora, se mora.Odlučno je stala pred glavni ekran, zlonamjeno gledajući, pograbila je prvi isključnik.Započela je sve naglo isključivati, bacati, uništavati.Bila je bijesna na Najviše iako nije imala za što.MiMi je samo gledala, kao iz njezine gazdarice izbija tako nagli bijes, da nije znala stati.Skočila je na njeno rame, davajući joj bolji osjećaj.To je i Tak shvatila, lagano se opuštajući i smirujući.Uprav na pola posla, stala je pred ekran, sijećajući se starih dana.Svog djetinjstva, Akademije, pa čak i Zima.Taj mali zaista nije imao sreće.Mnogi su govorili da je i njegov život bila puka slučajnost.I sramota.No, je li?

/TAKOV STAV/

_Divim se, divim, svoj toj snazi i hrabrosti kojom ide kroz život, kojom se smije, kroz toliku bol koju nije niti zaslužio. Iako je malen, njegovo je srce veliko.Najviši nemaju pravo, cijelu mu budućnost, samo tako, samo jednom rečenicom tako izbrisati! Nije fer.On zaista, i bio tako nemaran i arogantan, ipak nije zaslužio.I on ima nešto u sebi, i on ima osjećaje..._

_Kada se samo ovako sjetim, ni na Akademiji nije bio baš toliko popularan, koliko izdržljiv, ni tako pametan, koliko hrabar.Otkud crpi tu sangu, koja ga vodi?! čini se...beskonačnom...Cijeli moj život, nisam na ništa drugo mislila nego na svoju misju,moju svečanu budućnost, no tada se pojavi on.Kao da pao iz vedra neba, prekinuo je tijek, čemu i moj smisao za životom...Htjela sam pravdu, htjela sam osvetu, koju mi Najviši nisu mogli dati.Tad sam krenula sama.Ali sada, kada stojim pred njime, kad imam šansu opravdati prošlost, ne mogu.Ne želim! Prijatelj mi je, a oni su budućnost na dalje, a prošlost se ne može vratiti, ili na bolje, ispraviti.On je meni život spasio, kao ja njemu, sada smo kvit.Sada mogu slobodno ići, jer ako Najviši utvrde da sam ovdje, neće imati milosti, a kamoli da mu pomažem iako je sposoban za preživi dalje, sam..._

_No na neki poseban način, ne mogu ga pustiti.Ne mogu...ne znam...jednostavno NE ZNAM, ali sve na što sada mogu misliti jest Zim, Zim, Zim i samo ZIM! Kakav je ovo uzaludan osjećaj, koji se ne da tako lako za preskočiti ili ostaviti, kao bijes ili radost.Jednostavno, ne znam da li da se opustim ili suprostavim tome, što god jest.Sve novo je novo iskustvo, govorili su mi, ali je li dobro? A što ako on ne osjeća isto što i ja?! Ne mogu riskirati,ne smijem ispasti...beznadnom..._

_Oči mi daju da gledam, njega, kao mi pomaže, radilo se o bilo kojem problemu.Antene mi daju da slušam, te tako slatke i predivne riječi koje mi govori da me obraduje.Koža mi daje da ga pomilujem i dotaknem kada želim da je uz mene... _

MiMi se nakratko trgnula, vrativši Tak natrag u stvarnost.Ostatak je izvršila, kao što joj je Zim i rekao,Nekoliko minuta kasnije, završila je te vratila se natrag, u boravak, čime je baza, pa tako i vlastiti Zimov Srkeanski život tek započeo padati u zaborav.

Bila je večer, kada se ona vratila, sjela na kauč, dok su ostali gledali u TV.Zim je primjetio da se vratila, ali nije htio zapitkivati, jer će njega, pa i kojim slučejem i nju veoma boljeti.A to zasada nije pogodno za ovu atmosferu.

/ZIMOV STAV/

_Zaista je lijepo od Tak da mi pomaže u ovakvom trenutku,kada je najgore.Ponekad poželim vratiti se u prošlost i preokrenuti cijeli planet, da ona dobije svoju šansu nazad.Zaista nije fer.A ja sam kriv za sve..._

_Ona je najatraktivniji Srken koji sam vidio svih tih godina.Neusporediva je s ostalima.Tako lijepe oči krase joj stav i te prelijepe crne šare na ušima i repu ne mogu se poistovjetiti sa Zeeevim.Njezine su antene posebne, kao i njen tako nagli temprament.Sviđa mi se...jednostavno mi se sve na njoj sviđa..._

_Kada su mi rekli da mi je misija laž, htio sam poludjeti.Cijeli je moj život propao, sve za što sam toliko naporno radio.Isprva nisam htio povjerovati.Nije mogla biti istina.Tad sam htio samo jedno : smrt.Plakao sam i plakao, da se naponkon utopim u svojim suzama, izazvao sam tako veliko exploziju, da sam nanjerno nastradao.No zamalo.Ali ona me spasila.Prvo što sam čuo kada sam se probudio bio je njen glas, a taj glas bih raspoznao i uz tisuće drugih Srkena.Zašto? Ali zašto?! Zašto nije htjela da umrem? Mogla me tako iskoristiti, te postati najvećim osvajačem koji je ikada živio.Čak i umjesto Zee.Ali ju je zasigurno nešto usprotivilo,nešto što joj je govorilo da ću joj biti potrban...živ..._

_Neizmjerno mi se sviđa, što više uopće ne mogu kriti.Najrađe bi joj pao u naručje i ležao tamo cijeli život.Ali što ako ona ne osjeća isto što i ja? Molim boga Hielija i božicu Amorej, da je bar istina..._

_Njezine su lavendne oči dublje od najljepšeg sna, ikad smišljenog.Njezin je glas mekan, što bi i najtvrđeg osvajača u vječan život otpratilo.Njezino tijelo tako strastveno i lijepo, da je božicom mogu zvati... _

Tad ona lagano izdhne,čime se Zim ubrzo probudio.Bilo je kasno, čak negdje pred jutro.MiMi i Gir već su odavno zaspali, te su sada dvoje Srkena imali potpuno slobodan i otvoreni razgovor.

"Znači, sada si službeno postao Zemljanin?" započela je Tak bilo kakav razgovor da on ne visi tako potuljeno.Zim nakratko podigne glavu tako da mu je pogled ležao potpuno ravno s njenim.

"Ah...da..." reče tiho. "Ali...ako to tebi smeta, ne vidim razlog zašto da ostaneš..." nasmijao joj se nježno, nadajući se da će možda promijeniti mišljenje o tome.

Tak ga je gledala od repa do antena._Zaista je postao slađi nego što ga imam u sijećanju...MA ŠTO JA TO MISLIM?! _naglo se prihvatila za glavu kao da ju boli, dok joj se Zim približio da vidi što je.

"Tak nije ti dobro? "

Tad je spustila glavu prema njemu, lagano se smješući. "Ne, ne.Sve je u redu,potpuno. Samo me glava na trenutak zaboljela."

"A...ok..." sjeo je natrag ne vraćajući pogled prema njoj.

"Zim što se tiče onog...mislim, spasio si mi život, pa sam ja tebi...no kada bi Najviši otkrila da sam ovdje..."

"Shvaćam, shvaćam.Ne moraš se opravdavati.Znam da moraš što prije otići...pa..." pravio se kao da shvaća, no uistinu ga je boljelo.

Tak je bila začuđena.

"Zim, nisam rekla da moram što prije otići nego...zasad nisam ništa rekla.Tako da mi preostaje samo vremena da razmislim."

"Kako god želiš." sada je on nju proučavao od glave do pete, jedva obraćajući pažnju na to što je rekla.

"O-kej..." doista se malo uplašila Zimovog hipnotičkog pogleda.

Malo su još razdovarali o prošlim danima, o Akademiji, pa čak i o drugim osvajačima.Tak je koji put znala spomenuti populaciju, ili neke važne pojedinosti na Srku, kao i svoje bivše osvajačke planove.Zim je bio, za promjenu, veoma radoznao što se tiče tih planova, te je najčešće pričao i o onim koje je izveo mjesecima prije nego je ona došla.Često su ubacivali svoje robotiće, njihove funkcije i zadaće.Ono, što je Zim napravio s Tak u prošlosti, mnogoput su izbjegavali, da ne bi pobudili unutarnji bijes.Tako su vrtili cijelo vrijeme, dok nisu zaspali, jedan na drugomu.(...)

Bilo je negdje jutro, negdje oko 09:00 sati, kada se Tak odjednom probudila.Digla se, rastegnula, te odmah pošla prema kuhinji.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka vratila se s čašom u šapi,a pogled je odmah bacila prema pospanom i uspavanom Zimu.Sjela je kraj njega, pozorno ga gledajući.Ležao je udobno, malo nagnut na bok, ali i otvarajući više mjesta na trbuhu, dok su mu ruke lagano postavljene pod glavom.Tak je postavila čašu sastrane te ga započela lagano maziti.

Tada je čula kao nešto mrmlja.

"Moji Najviši...moja misija...laž..."

"Awwww...jadan moj mali Zimmy..." zlonamjerno se nasmjehnula.Odjednom se osjećala kao da joj je cijeli svijet otvoren.Bila je slobodna, osjećaj joj je bio ogroman, ali ju je pritiskivao da samo ide dalje.Zato je, neobično i voljela taj osjećaj.Lagano se pružla nad njega, te ga mazila posvuda po tijelu.

_Tako je mekan...kao malo štene..._ razmišljala je, kada primjeti kako njegove antene treptaju amo-tamo.Zato je i ona započela treptati njima, kao i hipnotički ga gledati.Nježno mu je podigla vrat, započevši ga isto tako, lagano i nježno ljubiti i maziti.Tako je sve više prilazila s vrata na njegovu čeljust, pa do ustiju, ne usporavajući ili suprostavljajući se ni trena.

"Tak..." zamumljao je on najednom, kada se Tak naglo trgne.

_ŠTO JA TO RADIM?!?!?!?! KAKAV JE OVO DAVRAGA OSJEĆAJ?!?!? _ sjela je tik do njega, s crvenilom u licu sve od njuške.Malo pogleda prema čaši na stolu, kada se ono Zim probudi.

"Tak...Što ti radiš već budna? " pitao ju je, čim je sjeo.

Tak je malo osramoćeno slegnula ramenima. "Ah, mislim da sam dosta bila kod kuće, ležeći, pa mislim da moram napokon u park.Ne bih htjela pobuditi sumnje." skoknula je na noge, postavila hologram te nahrlila n vrata.

"Hej! Čekaj.I ja ću." skočio je on pred nju pa kroz vrata.No tada Tak začuđeno stane, s pogledom _Koji ti je sada vrag?!._

"Mislim, vrijeme je da se trgnem.Zar ne? " zapitkao je, te povukao Tak za sobom na ulicu.(...)

"HEY ZIM! " povikao je poznat glasić pokraj njega.Zim okrene te ugleda svoga novog prijatelja; Diba.On mu je skočio ususret, što je Tak malo uzbuđivalo.

"Hej Dib.Hajde mi reci što je bilo u Parku da me Bitters sada ne bi iznenadila."

"Hm...pa i nema nešto novo, samo su promijenili temu: sada me gađaju marendom, a ne više knjigama."

"Jadan ti." rekao mu je Zim smirenije dok je Tak, i dalje bacala glavu u drugu stranu,možda ipak malo preponosno za Zemljanina.

Ali tada im priđe netko, koga sada zaista nisu očekivali.Zee.Izgledala je, kao da je bila očajna, i to jaaaakkkooooo. Lagano ih je pozdravila, ali nije očekivala da će Diba tu naći.No ipak su joj sivi, kao tri mušketira, okrenuli leđa, te nastavili svoj put dalje.Zee je bila malo ljutita, malo začuđena, naravno svi osjećaji miješani zajedno, naglo potrčeći prema njima te stala ravno na njihov put.Nije im dala da prođu sve dok ne poslušaju što im želi reći.

"Ako je nešto vezano za Zima, kloni se." ljutito se priklonila Tak nad nju, tako da je Dib samo zarežao, a Zim gledao.Koja predstava...

"Smiri se, smiri.Došla sam se samo ispričati." rekla je očajnički.Tada je Zim gurnuo Tak i Dib u stranu da bude u istoj valnoj dužini s njom.

"Ali pitanje je...zašto? " pitao ju je smireno, čime je i Zee mogla otkriti da se promijenio.

"Čuj, žao mi je zbog toga, sada me uistinu boli savijest..." govorila je, dok joj je jedna suza potekla ni obraz.

"I ima da bude.Zim zamalo da nije počinio samoubojstvo zbog te gorke istine." Tak je htjela da navali na nju, no Zim se usprotivio.

"Tak, možemo to riješiti i na mirniji način."

Tak je ostala šokirana, kao i Dib.KADA JE U ŽIVOTU ZIM REKAO DA S NEŠTO MOŽE RIJEŠITI NA MIRNO?!?! To uopće ne govori za njega, a inače je bilo suprotno: Zim je sve oduvijek riješavao na ratoboran način!Pa mislim je to doista istinito...(zim-je-poludio.svi su se složili.)

"Čekaj, oprosti mi što pitam, ali...FALI LI TEBI KOJA DASKA U GLAVI?!?!?! " izderao se sivi na njega dok je Tak samo nadodala.

"Ima pravo.To uopće ne liči na tebe! "

Zim je samo slegnuo remenima. "Recimo, da mi je prije misija bila najvažnija, tako da nisam gledao na druge stvari.Sada imam priliku to ukusiti.No natrag na posao.Zee? " okrenuo se natrag mladoj osvajačici.

Zee je slegnula glavu, nježno ga pogledavši. "Oprosti mi Zim.Doista...Bila sam na toliko misija i zadacima, da sam zamolila Najviše da me otpuste, no za kraj su mi dali ovu zadnju misiju.Ali čak svaki Srken zna, da se Najviševa riječ nikada ne odbija."

Ovih pet riječi Zim je za njom ponovio.Koliko se zna, Zim je studirao svaki sitni kutak Srkeanske prošlosti, kao i osvajanja, pa čak i ona najniža staleža, kao konobari na Foodcourtii ili čistač na Prljavom Planetu.Zato je znao i ono najosnovnije pravilo : Najviševa riječ nikada se ne odbija.

"Znam i potpuno te razumijem.Jedanostavno nisi mogla odbiti.Nisi...smjela." pogledao je nježno s puno razumijevanja.

Sada Tak je mahala rukama od očaja. "JA-OVO-NE-VJERUJEM!!!!!! OVO-NE-MOŽE-DA-BUDE-STVARNO!!!!! " derala se kao da će svu utrobu ispljuvati.

"Smiri se daj.Molim te Tak, meni za ljubav..." gledao ju je kao štene, a taj pogled jednostavno nije mogla odbiti.Zato se samo okrenula u stranu da ne mora slušati tu glupost.

"Zato te molim, da mi oprostiš Zim.Za sva zala koja sam tebi nanijela, a pogotovo Tak." čim je to izgovorila, Tak je bacila oko prema njenoj strani, dok joj je tijelo stajalo na istom mjestu, nepomično.

"Učinit ću sve, ama BAŠ SVE, kako bih zaradila vaše povjerenje natrag, i opravdala sve pogreške.Pliz, Taky..." pogledala je sada ona kao štene prema Tak, koristeći istu Zimovu taktiku.Zim se lagano nasmijao, te pružio ruku prema njoj.

"Moje jesi.Sada znam, pa i ti, kako je kada si prenaivan pred Najvišima i moraš im ispunjavati svaku pišljivu želju...Ali znaj, nema više pogrešaka." rekao joj je lagano, na što se Zee jako obradovala te mu poletila ravno u naručje.

"Hvala ti Zim, puno hvala.To ti nikada neću zaboraviti." zamalo da nije zaplakala od veselja.Nakon nekoliko minuta otpustila je, još skačući od sve sreće.No tada ju Zim neveselo prekine, pokazivajući u Tak, koja je i dalje kao kip stajala, ljutita.

"Daj, Taky, ispunim ti svaku želju..." molila ju je.

"Mislim, da ćeš dosta raditi dok NJENO povjerenje stekneš." postavio je Zim svoju šapu na njeno rame, kada pimjeti kao se Tak lagano opušta, pa i zlonamjerno smješka.

"Hm...pa to se podrazumijeva..." prekrižila je ruke.

_GLUP! Sada sam nadrapala... _u jednom je trenutku Zee pomislila kada osjeti kako joj antene padaju unatrag i osjećaj izgubljenog šteneta.

"O-Kejj..." napokon je ispustio Dib, začuđeno gledajući malo njh dvije, pa u Zima.

"Dođi Dib, idemo, ostavimo cure na miru da to same raskrste." povukao je zeleni Diba za rep, nestajući iz ugla, pa tako ostavljajući Zee u svojoj propasti.(...).

"Zeeky! Čaša mi je prazna! "

"Uf..."

Prošlo je negdje oko 3-4 tjedana, otkada je Zee pokopala ratne sjekire sa Zimom,Dibom i Tak, osim što se za Tak morala namučiti kako bi stekla i njeno povjerenje.Čini se da ženski rod ima veće pamćenje od muškoga.No ipak, umjesto što joj je nosila stvari, brinula se najčešće i za njezinog robotića, MiMi, ali i za Gir-a, donosila joj piće, jelo, i najčešće ju nazivala _vaše najviše visočanstvo_, _gđice najviša_ i _kraljice visočanska_.Zato je Tak i uživala u ovome, dok je Zim najčešće gledo sastrane i kazivao da je pregurala predaleko ili doista pretjerala.Tak bi slegnula ramenima i antenama.Ali samo sijećanje kako se mučila na Akademiji, ne namjerava i sada, sada će ona iskoristiti situaciju.

Zee je stupila na vrata držeći u ruci paletu sa pićem koji je Tak i htjela.Ona se okrenula te pogledala preko antena.

Zee je lagano dokoračila do nje sve češće i češće nešto mumljajući.Tak nije marila za to što je govorila.Uzela je čašu s osmjehom.

"Hm...moglo je još malo šećera, ali dobro je.Možeš ići." okrenula se nastavljajući raditi na kompjutoru.

Zee se nagnula nad nju da malo pogleda. "Što radiš? "

Tak je digla glavu, malo promisleći te brzo odgovori. "Analizu."

Zee naglo podigle jednu antenu. "Analizu? Analizu čega? "

"Nečeg." tipkala je dalje neobračajući pažnju.Zee više nije mogla izdržati te je maknula Tak u stranu da pogleda na čemu radi.Ugledala je MiMi prikopčanu za komjutor kako ju začuđeno gleda, te pretpostavke na ekranu.

"_Ljudske emocije temelje se na bionotičkom..._" započela je čitati kada Tak nahrli na nju, gurajući u stranu.

"NE GURAJ NJUŠKU TAMO GDJE TI NIJE MJESTO!!!!! " vikala je na nju, s crvenilom iznad nosa.

Zee se smijala kao nikada dosada u životu, dok ju je Tak začuđeno gledala.Tada se smirila, nekako uspijevajući se dignuti na noge.

"Znala sam! ZNALA SAM!!! " skakala je od sreće pokazivajući prema njoj.

Tak je samouvjereno stajala, gledajući u stranu. "Ne znam na što ciljaš."

Zee se dosjeti nečeg.Odmah joj sine onaj zlonamjeran šmješak na licu. "Da malo pojasnim.Khm, khm,"

Tak je spustila onaj svo uobičajen ubilački pogled. "Da se nisi usudila."

Zee je napravila par koraka unazad. "Zim Tak...Zaljubljeni par!"

"Napravila si pogrešku života! " potrčala je Tak prema njoj kao i Zee prema vratima pa gore.

"Mrtva si!" vikala je Tak za njom.

"Bolje nego da tebi služim! " vikala je Zee natrag.

Zim je stajao pred televitorom, s Gir i MiMi na kauču.Zim je prokopao čitave kutije koje su ležale duboko u podrumu, ali i koje je ponio sa sobom kada je došao na ovaj planet.Zee i Tak trčale su jedna za drugom, tako da ih je moglo čuti cijelo susjedstvo.Najednom Zee poleti između kauča i Zima, prije nego se on okrenuo, te stala na vrata čekajuć.Tak je potrčala istim putem kao Zee no Zim je bio na njenom putu, tako da je u njega udarila te zajedno s njim pala na pod.On je ležao udobno pod njoim gledajuć točno pod oko.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka nasmjehnuo joj se.

"Što bi ovo trebalo značit'? "

Tak se crvenila sve od njuške, posramljeno gladajuć pod sebe. "Sorry..."

Zee se na vratima vrpoljila od smijeha, što je Tak potaknulo na još veći bijes.Digla se naglo i potrčala prema njoj.Zim se samo okrenuo na trbuh, neko vrijeme gledajući prema njoj, kad lagano odahne i digne se na noge.Pošao je prema jednoj od kutija, te kopao i kopao, dok nije izvadio jedan DVD.

"Imam ga." pošao je da ubaci kada dođe i ostatak.Sve izmorene, cure su sjela na kauč sa svake strane, a Zim u sredini.

"Što je to? " napokon su odahnule njih dvije.

Zim je pogledao prema jednoj pa drugoj. "Kojoj da prvo odgovorim?" zapita, kada njih dvije pokrabe za jednim časopisem i opale ga pog glavi.

"HEY?! ČIME SAM TO ZASLUŽIO?! "

"Tek tako." rekla je Tak mirno,pogledom s njega na TV.

Tada zazvone i vrata.Zim se prvi digne, tako da su njih dvije ostale same.

Tako Zee zlonamjerno pogleda prema Tak, na što se ona veoma začudi.

"ŠTO?! "

"Kada ćeš mu reći? "

"Reći što?! " skoči Tak sada.

"Što osjećaš za njega...DUH! To svaki Zemljanin već zna! "

Tak je vrtila glavom uokolo.Ne znajući to da kaže,no Zee je i to pak shvatila kao odgovor.

"Imaš pravo.Muški trebaju prvi izglasit."

Da, da, ha-ha..." glupo se cerekajuć nagnula se unatrag kao da se ništa nije dogodilo.Tako najednom dođe i Zim a iza njega Dib.Svi su sjeli dok je glavni još namještavao DVD.Za to je vrijeme Zee potrčala u kuhinju, zajedno sa robotićima.Bilo je doista komplicirano, jer pošto su Tak i on isključili Srkeansko, tešto je sada se snaći, pa je tako i Dib uskočio.Najednom Tak primjeti da je jedino ona ostala bez posla te brzinski Skoči na noge.

"AH! MRZIM BITI NEKORISNA! " micala je Zima i Diba sa strane, a pogleda u čemu je problem. "Miči te se.Sada ćete vidjeti kako to radi profesionalac! " gledala je tu stvar neko vrijeme, a svakih par minuta dižući antene gore dolje.Tako se baci na posao.

Odjednom Zee izleti iz kuhinje, ruke pune svakakvih snackova i grickalica, dok MiMi i Gir zadovoljno za njom kotrljajući lakricu.

Upravo kad je Zee postavila svakom snacku svoje mjesto, Tak i dečki su završili svoj posao sa 'uopznanjem suvremenog prikazivača filmova i videa'.Smjestili su se na kauč i započeli gledati.

Film je bio još od starih vremena, još kada su Zim, Tak i Zee išli u Akademiju.Prikazivani su neki planeti, poput Devastysa, Foodcourtie, Srka i Conventie,ali tema je uvijek bila na vojnoj Akademiji, njezinim učenicima, događajima na njoj, bili oni šaljivi ili nespretni, slobodnim danimaa i zabavama.

Svi su uživali.Pogotovo bivši učenici, ali najviše Zee se ponosila, jer je tada ona bila najpopularnija pa tako i često prikazivana.Tak i Zim su uzbuđeno gledali, pogotovo za zabavama, na kojima su se čak i Najviši ponekad prikazivali. Ipak na neki način i tužni i ljuti na njih, sada su gledali bolju stranu : sada su bili slobodni, i to za sve.Nema onoga koji će im govoriti što da rade, što da govore, a pogotovo, što da osjećaju.Sada su imali svu slobodu, a na to su bili veoma ponosni.

Nakon prvog filma, slijedio je drugi, a tog je puštao Gir, s onoga čega se sijećao i to baš kada je Tak zadnji put bila kod njih.Zim i Dib su uživali u tome kada su se najčešće samo prepucavali, a Tak je voljela onaj dio u kojem je dobro namučila Zima, govoreći da dečko ugođuje curi, dok je Zee pak u svakom dijelu uživala.Ona je još od ranog djetinjstva voljela filmove, bili oni kakvi bili.

Tako je prolazila večer, a Dib se oprostio od društva i krenuo kući.Zee je sa robotićima pospremala stol, dok su Tak i Zim duboko zaspali jedan uz drugoga.(...)

_evo sad smo tu,_

_moći svuda oko nas,_

_ne poznajem ni sna,_

_tvoje usne i tvoj glas._

_Zvijezde znaju sve,_

_Kako ljubav postaje,_

_sada kad smo zajedno,_

_ništa mi nedostaje..._

Svanulo je novo jutro, ovoga puta normalno.Zee se prva digla, zajedno sa MiMi i Gir, zatim Zim, dok je Tak spavala gotovo sat do dva više.Zim je razgovarao sa Zee te se uspio napokon složiti s njom da on NIJE on kojeg je oduvijek čeka, niti je uopće namijenjen za nju.Ona je to bez muke prihvatila, ništa ne govoreći, jer je znala da on već odan.Na neki je način ipak htjela pobuditi Takovu ljubomoru.Zim je već isplanirao cijeli dan, čemu nije bilo planiran Park.Zato je rekao Zee da pođe zajedno sa Dibom i Tak.

Tak se digla, još i šokirnao kada je ugledala koliko je već sati.Pošla je u kupaonicu, a nakon nekoliko minuta u kuhinju.Sjela je za stol zajedno s drugima.Zim joj nije namjeravao reći o svome planu, da je ne bi previše uzbudilo.

Cure su pojele te krenule van, gdje im se ubrzo pridružio Dib.Zee mu je rekla o čemu se radi, tako da se on nakratko nacerekao, te zatim zašutio.Tak ga je pogledala začuđeno, te nastavila dalje, ne primječući da Zima niti nema.

"Uh, oh.Danas imam mnogo posla, Gir, MiMi.Znači, od kuda da započnem? " na trenutak se okrenuo prema njima, no oni nisu niti marili što je Zim rekao.Cijelo vrijeme su gledali Tv. To je Zim primjetio, te se okrenuo i pošao prema podrumu gdje je stajao Takov Spittle Runner.(...)

"Keef?"

"Tu."

"Tak ?"

"Tu."

"Zita?"

"Ovdje."

"Dib?"

"Tu."

"Zee?"

"SSsssssssssssIIIIIiiiiii..."

" Aki?"

"Tu."

"Zim?"

Tišina.Zim se nije odazvao.

"OOooKKkkEEeeeyyyyyy...Znači nema Zima..." Bitters je ispitivala, a pošto je Zim bio zadnji na listi, okrenula se te nastavila sa nastavom.

_ZIM?! NIJE PRISUTAN?! KAKO?! _vrtila je Tak glavom kada je primjetila da Zim zaista nedostaje.Tad se sjetila onog jutros, kada je Zim bio pun volje, ali nije si mogla zamisliti zašto je ostao kući.

Zvonilo je za veliki odmor.Svi su otrčali van, kao i naše društvo.Tak je po običaju sjela pod svoje omiljeno drvo, legla unatrag te za malo otkima, no nije ni na što drugo mogla misliti nego na Zima i njegovu sudbinu.

_Samo Zim,Zim,Zim i ZIM!!! KAKAV JE OVO OSJEĆAJ?!?!?! _ sjela je naglo, lupajući šakama o tlo. _Pitam se što radi...Samo da ne napravi neku glupost...opet..._ razmišljala je na tren, kada joj se odjednom stvori osjećaj da poleti natrag kući i pogleda što on radi.Tako najednom primjeti da netko stoji pred njom.Digne gavu,kada su to Zee i Dib.

"Hej, nemaš protiv da ti se pridružimo? " zapitao je Dib, čime je Tak samo kimnula glavom, da zpravo niti nema.Sjeli su do nje, razgovarajući o čemu god.

U međuvremenu je zvonilo, tako da su svi pošli unutra.Tak je bila neizmjerno nestrpljiva.Svakih pet minuta gledala je na sat, kada će zvoniti i idući sat da idu kući, a to su primijetili i Zee i Dib.Dib je nabrzinu napisao papirić i dobcio Taku, pošto je bila točno iza njega.Tak ga je uzela i čitala.

_Zač si tako neuznemirena? Nestrpljivija si od Gaz kada mora čekati da moja emisija završi..._

_Dib_

Tak je napisala svoji, te dodala Dibu da preda Zee.

Znaš li možda zašto je Zim ostao kući? Čemu sve to?!

Tak

Zee se malo zamislila.Prigrizla je donju usnu te nakratko pogledala prema Tak.

Ne znam, ali zašto te on toliko zanima?

Zee

Zee je predala Dibu da preda Tak, no najprije je i on dopisao.

_Ima pravo.Zato te i ja pitam ZAČ?! _

_Dib_

Tak je neko vrijeme razmišljala što da napiše, kada najednom zvoni.Svi istrče van, potom i Tak, za nastavu u drugoj učionici.Tad dotrče Zee i Dib do nje.

"Tak, zašto si tako naglo zbrisala?! "započne Zee.

"Jup, a mislim da nam nisi odgovorila na ono još prijašnje pitanje." nastavio je Dib.

Tak je neko vrijeme hodala spuštene glave, kad se naglo okrenula pred njima hodajući unatraške.

"Čujte, nije da me baš previše zanima, ali što ako Zim učini opet neku glupost?! ILI NASTRADA?!?! Zadnji je put imao sreće, jer da mene nije bilo, sada ne bi niti bio živ!! " izderala se, a moglo joj se primijetiti da je to veoma uzela k srcu, jer se ipak nešto crvenila pred njima.Ali i režala.

"Taky, već mislimo, ali još više ZNAMO da je Zim postao bistriji, zato čemu zbrka? " smirivala ju je Zee, čemu je Dib samo znao nadodati.

"No, samo ako ti nešto VIŠE znači."

" Na što misliš? " stala je, dok su njezini prijatelji nastavili pored nje. "HEY!!!! PITALA SAM VAS NEŠTO!!!! "

Dib i Zee su kimnuli glavu, zlonamjerno se smješeći.

"Ah, a što kažeš na ono crvenilo kada ga ugledaš? Sav ti nos postane crven! "

Tak je ostala.Šokirana.Kako su oni znali?!

"Tak, imam pitalje.Jeste li se već poljubili? " nastavljao je Dib.

Tak je ljutito maknula glavu u stranu, ne obraćajući više pažnju.

"Ipak je istina!"

"Čuj, od MiMi sam čula da je bilo već nekoliko puta..."

"Ma nemoj mi reći..." kao da su joj se započeli rugati, što Tak više nije mogla trpjeti.

"ČUJTE VI, " Dib i Zee se okrenu prema njoj, " mislim da ste nešto pogriješili.Ja i Zim smo samo' dobri prijatelji', a sada što ste rekli...NADRAPALI STE POPTUNO!!!!!!! " potrčala je ona prema njima, dok oni od nje, no prije nego su ušli u razred, zaustavio ih je učitelj da se smire.

Tako je započeo zadnj sat, samo 45 minuta prije nego Tak napokon vidi što se to kod Zima događa.(...)

"Hajde, hajde, požurite se vi malo.Želim vidjeti što je kod Zima! " vukla je Tak svoje prijatelje, što se njima baš i nije toliko dalo.

"Daj, Tak, kako imaš volje?! Ter smo upravo pisali test, a taj je bio najteži u cijeloj godini! " žalio se Dib, koji je inače znao napisati test za dvije minute.

"Pih, to ti meni kažeš." nastavljala je Zee.

Tad je Taku prekipilo te ih je naglo počela vući naprijed za repove.

" Tuh, čemu se žalite! Zee, sijećaš li se našeg fizičkog trenera 80 godina prije, na Akademiji? Pathita? "

Zee postavi prst na usne da razmisli, dok ju je Dib gledao. "Hm...jao, mene je najviše tjerao na čišćenje dvorane... ...puh, što s njim? "

"Sijećaš li se možda njegovog posljednjeg testa prije mature? " naglo im otpusti repove i stane.

Zee se opet zamislila kad se najednom naglo primila za glavu. "JAO, NEMOJ ME MOLIM TE PODSIJEĆATI NA TO!!!!!!! " vikala je očajnički, dok se Tak zlonamjerno smješila.

"Evo vidiš.Njegov je test bio teži nego ovaj.Zato, čemu zbrka? Bolje se požuriiiiiimmmmmooooo..."

Dib je samo gledao, kao profesionalac, mirno je šutio, ne upadajući u svu tu zbrku.Tad je i Zee bezvoljno skočila na noge.

"Zar baš moramo poći tvome dečku? "

"ON NIJE MOJ DEČKO!!!! " povikala je Tak na njih, dodajući na kraju i režanje.

"Što god." Mahnula je Zee rukom, te zajedno sa Dibom, pošla je pored Tak.

"No hej, ako želite mogu vas povesti ponovno na đir sa REPOVIMA, a potom spomenuti i test iz...kojeg li ono predmeta...?"

Ljutito se Zee okrenula. "Da nisi..."

"Iz tjelesnog? ili kod vas fizičkog? " skoči je najednom Dib.

Tak je zadovoljno pokazala prema njemu. "TAKO je, bravo Zemljačiću! "

Tako se Zee ljutito nagnula nad Diba režući. "Ti mali blesavi Zemljačiću..."

"MOJE IME JE DIB D-I-B!!!DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB..." povikao je sada sivi ljtito kada mu se Zee uhvati za njušku.

"Sada, kad pustim tu tvoju prljavu njušku, začepit ćeš, sve dok ti ja ne kažem da smiješ govoriti.Može? "

Dib je kimnuo glavom, kada mu Zee pusti njušku.Obadvoje pogledaju prema Tak, koja se vrpoljila od smijeha.

Dib je podignou prst, kao da je htio nešto reći, no Zee ga prekine.

"JESAM LI TI DOPUSTILA DA PRIČAŠ?!?!?!?! " izderala se na njega, povukovši ga za rep tako da je Dib odmah pao na pod.

"Jao..." uzdahnuo je, što je Taku dalo veće mogućnosti za smijeh.(...)

(10 min.kasnije...)

"Puh, jesam li ga napoko..." uzdahnuo je Zim s bilo kojim sretnim dijelićem.Bio je gotov.Napokon gotov.Bio je sav namazan u ulju, ali bio je gotov.U ruci je lagano nosio prljavi ručnik.

"Zim, vratila sam se." čuo je odozgora, pri čemu mu se jedna antena naglo podigla.Brzo je potrlao prema gore.

"Uh, Zim, da znaš kakav dan je bio.Čovječe, koji test sada, a kada smo već kod testa, gdje si ti dovraga bio..." digla je pigled prema njemu, "...i zašto si dovraga sav namazan u ulju? "

Zim nije rekao ni riječi, samo ju je povukao za ruku i odveo lagano u podrum, držeći svoje ruke na njenim očima.

"Zim, prije nego što 'opet' nastradaš, što-to-dovraga-radiš? " bila je spremna napasti.

"Noh, to je iznenađenje..." doveo ju je odmah pred objekt, te lagano spustio ruke s nje. "Gledaj..."

"Što do..." Tak je gledala, šokirano, ali moža zadovoljno? Ne znam, ali osjećaj joj je bio ogroman, tako da je samo stajala i gledala.Bio je to njen brod.Sada više nije bio stari, nego bi se reklo da je to novi brod, kao novo kupljen! Sav se metal sjajio pod svijetlom kao i stakla i računala pod njime.Zim ju je pove od konrola te pokazao sve što ima.Novi panel, upravljač, čak i držač za neke stvari i radio za muziku.Jednostavno, super.

"Kako si ga uspio popraviti?! MimI je rekla da nema mogućnosti da..."

"da se obnovi? Danas je sve moguće Tak, samo da trepneš okom." nasmijao joj se lagano kao i ona njemu.

"Ali Zim, zašto mi to daruješ? " nakon nekog trena, uspijela je upitati.Jednostavno se nije mogla suzdržati znatiželje.

Zim je slegnuo ramenima, te pogledao sa strane. "Rekla si da moraš što prije otići, da te Najviši ne bi otkrili."

Tak je isto tako spustila pogled. "Ah, to."

Nekoliko minuta bila je tišina.Svako je razmišljao što će biti ako ona ode, što s Najvišima, ali i sa Gir-om jer je u MiMI našao novog prijatelja.

"No, samo mi reci kada odlaziš, da ti mogu pripremiti zalihu za put." Zim je nadodao, pošto nije znao što će drugo.

Na to su se i robotiću upleli. "Zar MiMi mora ići BAY BAY? " pitao je Gir tužno, pogledavši prema svojoj drugarici sa strane.Bilo mu je doista teško rastati se od MiMi, pa tako čak i Zim od Tak.Ona je pak samo gledala, gledala situaciju oko sebe.Prvi put u životu zabavila se na planetu, prvi put nešto napravila i nasmijala se a bez da joj netko naredi.Zato se teško odvajala od ovog područja, od Zee, čak od Diba, ali i Zima.

Tad se Zim okrenuo prema njoj.Imao je pogled kao da mu je svejedno.Tako je ustala i malo pognuto izašla iz broda.

"A...kada bi se uzelo u obzir da i tu nekako možemo doživjeti, pa ta tako i da se ne stavljam pred sliku Najviših, možad postoji mogućnost..."

"Misliš..." iskoknuo je Zim iz broda.

Ona se okrenula pred njime, lagano prekriživši ruke te s malim osmjehom na licu.Kimala je glavom.

"Da.Vjerojatnost je 80 prema 100 posto da me Najviši otkriju ovdje.Zato...ostajemo." osmjehnula se sve više i više.

Zim je stajao šokiran neko vrijeme, mahao je glavom, no tada je glasno vrisnuo i poletio prema njoj.Priomio ju naglo oko sruka i podigao u zrak, iako je ipak bila nešto veća.Nakon nekog vremana spustio ju je dolje, te mirno stajao,praveći se kao da se nipta nije dogodilo.

"Znači...ostaješ." gledao je sastrane.

"JUP." skretala je i ona pogled od njega.

"Super." rekao je tiho, te se uputio sastrane.Tak se nije niti pomakla.Lagano se smijala u svojoj usnuloj mašti.Tako joj je Zim opet prišao i poljubio u obraz.

"Hvala, puno mi to znači." okrenuo se i opet otišao.Tad se i ona okrenula, ipak, zadovoljnija nego što je malo prije bila.

"ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo..." dovršili su robotići situaciju.Tak ima je mahnula rukom i upala u brodski panel.

"Hej, MiMi, Gir, što kažete da osvježim atmosferu? " rekla je i upalila radio, na kojem je svirala najmodernija Srkeanska glazba.Tada je i Tak zapjevala.Glas joj je bio smiren i lagan poput ptičjeg pjeva u zoru.Zim je sa vratiju sve slušao.Najrađe je i on htio zajevati, ali to je morala ostati tajna.(...).

Zee je nabrzinu ušla kroz vrata u svoju kućnu bazu, naglo zatvorila vrata i upalila ekran pred sobom.

"Kompjutore, spoji me s Irkom, postaja Najviših." naredila mu je.Kompjutor je nekoliko puta zapištao, te na kraju prikazao Irk, spojivši se istodobno sa kompjutorom Najviših.Oni su udobno ležali u svome kauču, pjići svoje omiljeno piće.Ljubičasti je najednom pogledao prema ekranu, nasmijavši se slatko, te prošaptavši nešto Crvenom u anatenu. Tako je i on pogledao prema ekranu.

"Osvajačice Zee..." govorio joj je slatko titrajući antenama, što je nju veoma zastrašilo.

"Moji Najviši..."kleknula je ona pred njima.

"Osvajačice, što nam daje čast da nas zoveš? " nastavio je Crveni.

"Moji Najviši..."nervozno je kolutala, ne znajući kako da to kaže. "Zovem da kažem, da sam ispunila svoju misiju..."

"A-ha, dobro, a kako je to Zim podnio? "

Zee je malo tužnije na to pogledala. "Ah...bio je...kao da su mu potonule sve lađe...čak se pokušao ubiti..."

"ZAISTA?! JELI JE?! " skočili su Najviši od oduševljenja.

"Da..." cerakajući se nervozno, čekala je da dođe do onog svojeg. "Ali čujete, Moji Najviši, nazvala sam i zbog još nečeg..." započela je ona, kada se Najviši naglo spuste natrag na kauč.

"Zee...nemojte nam kvariti zabavu..." malo ljutito je Ljubičasti nadodao.

"Daj, prekini.Reci Zee, što trebaš? " rekao joj je mirno Crveni što je nju opet malo zastrašilo.

"Moji Najviši, rekli ste da...ako ispunim i ovu POSLJEDNJU misiju, mogu poći u mirovinu." dovršila je malo zadovoljno, nadajući se da će sve proći kako je i isplanirala.

Najviši su ostali malo skamenjeni.Tad su pogledali jedan drugoga te zapili u glasan smijeh.Zee je gledala začuđeno, ne znajući razlog njihovog tako velikog smijeha.Nakon nekoliko minuta, prestali su, te pogledali prema njoj, kako spontano čeka odgovor.

"Čuj, Zee, ozbiljno.ŠTO ĆEŠ TI U MIROVINI?! " poviknuo je Crveni zadnju rečenicu i opet pao u smijeh.

"Ona nije za tebe..." nadodao je Ljubičasti.

"Ali moji Najviši..." pokušavala je ona i dalje ovoga puta sa svojim posebnim 'neodbijajućim' osmjeho.

"Ne."

"Ali moji..."

"Ne."

"Ali..."

"Ne! "

"..."

"NE!! "

Zee je stajala.Pognula je glavu i pokušala se smiriti, no nije mogla.

"ALI NAJVIŠI, OBEĆALI STE! " viknula je ljutito i ožalošćeno, skoro pa plaćući.

Najviši su se zagledali.

"Zee, mo-..."

"KOJI JE RAZLOG?! ŽELIM ZNATI RAZLOG!!! TAJ I TAKO BIJEDNI RAZLOG ZBOG KOJEG MI VI NE DAJETE MOJU SLOBODU!!!! " na trenutak se smirila, stojeći pred njima te teško dišući.

Najviši su opet samo gledali."Zee, bez takvih ispada! " Ljubičasti je povisio ton.

No Zee se opet nije mogla suzdržati. "MOLIM VAS!!! TAKO MI MOJE MATICE SRKA, CIJELI SE ŽIVOT VUCAM S PLANETA NA PLANET, OBAVLJALA SAM ZADATKE I IZVRŠILA MISIJA KOLIKO NITKO DA SADA U POVIJESTI!!! " vikala je i dalje.Tada se okrenula malko u stranu.

"Čemu onda prestati? " znatiželjno je upitao Crveni. "Mlada si, lijepa, imaš potencijala, a takvog osvajača teško je naći..."

Ona se naglo okrene prema njima. "Molim?MOLIM?! HA! " započela se očajnički smijati i okretati sa svih strana. "PA MOGLA SAM SI I MISLITI!!! "

Najvišima se u istom trenutku podigla jedna antena.Ona je stala pred njih, teško uzdišući. "TER JE VAMA STALO SAMO DO MISIJE!!! VI ŽELITE VIŠE!! VAMA SE NE MOŽE UDOVOLJITI, VI SAMO ŽELITE VIŠE I VIŠE!!!!! ALI ZNATE ŠTO?! JA-NE-MOGU-VIŠE.NE-ŽELIM.NEMAM-SNAGE.TREBAM-ODMOR.!!!! "

Tad se Crveni digao. "Zee, ovo ti je zadnje upozorenje." prijetio joj je.

"UPOZORENJE?! TE KAKVO UPOZORENJE 'MOJI NAJVIŠI'..." ironično je ona to iskazivala.

"Zee..."

"Ha, ha.I NA KOLIKO ĆU JOŠ MISIJA IĆI?! 50?! ČUJTE, DA DA VI ODETE NA JEDNU?!?!?! ANEDAŠALJETENEKOGA TAMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ('a ne da šaljete nekoga tamo') "

"ZEE, PREVRŠILA SI ZADNJU GRANICU.ZNAŠ ŠTO?! AKO BAŠ ŽELIŠ MIROVINU, IMAT ĆEŠ JE..." smireno joj je govorio Crveni, ali ljutit...

Zee se jedna antena naglo podigla pa tako i spustila. "Zar da? baš čudno..." ironično je ona nastavljala i dalje.

"Dobro.Vidim da ti je baš svejedno.Zato i mislim da ti je svejedno da ostaneš na tom planetu."

"M-molim? "

Crveni ju pogleda sa zlonamjernim osmjehom. "Da, dobro si čula.Svojim ponašanjem si pokazala da više nisi dostojna biti dio Imperije.Stoga, jednostavno rečeno, zbačena si sa planeta.Zajedno sa Zimom, uživajte! "

obadvojca su prasnuli u glesan smijeh.

Zee je pala na koljena._Zbačena? samo zato što sam htjela malo odmora? _razmišljala je kada osjeti suzu niz obraz.

Upravo u taj trenutak ulete Zim i Tak kroz vrata.Pozdrave je, no Zee ne okrene ni glavu.Tad joj priđu tapšajući po ramenima.Tak je primijetla Najviše na ekranu te se povukla, kako je ne bi vidjeli.

"Zee, što se dogodilo? " nježno ju je upitao Zim.Tako ga i oni primijete.

"Oh, Zim, došao si baš u pravi čas..." započeo je Crveni, još se smješući.

"Čuj, zar nisi mogao napraviti veću nesreću? Da te više ne moramo bezveze zivkati! " nadodao je Ljubičasti.

Zim je podigao glavu, grižući se za jezik da se smiri, radi bijesa prema njima.Tad se i Najviši polako smire.

"Ono što smo ti namjeravali reći, bilo je istinito, zato, što se nas tiče, možeš ostati na tom planetu dok ne presušiš, a čini nam se da će ti se Zee pridružiti." dovršio je Crveni te legao natrag u kauč.

Zim je pogledao prema Zee, pa prema njima.

"Zašto?! Ter je ona dala sav svoj život u tu Imperiju!! " povikao je na njih.

"Neka, ali se usprotivila našim naredbama..." dovršio je Ljubičasti.

"I ima da." dojavi im poznat glasić pred ekran, na što Najviši opet skoknu.

"TAK?!?! OTKUD TI OVDJE?! "

"Boli to vas briga.Ali vi mislite da imate svu vlast u svemiru?! A znate li što? BAŠ JE NEMATE!!! " viknula je što je jače mogla.Ali Najviši su samo gledali s pogledom 'baš nam je svejedno'.

"Tak..." pokušavao ju je Zim smiriti.

"Nakon što je Zim zbačen, zamalo da se nije ubio.Ali ja sam se pobrinula da doživi svoj pravi zadnji dan.Znam da je zanovijetalo, i te kakvo, al' čak i on ne zaslužuje ovakvu kaznu!!! "

"Morali smo." započeo je Ljubičasti.

"To nam je dužnost." dovršio je Crveni.

"No upropastiti nekome budućnost?! ZAR VAM JE I TO DUŽNOST?! Zim ima pravo.Nakon što je Zee ovako naporno radila za vas, samo traži malo odmora, da se opusi, te da se opet vrati.A sada mi recite.JE LI ONA TO ZASLUŽILA?! " Takov je mozak radio punom parom, kao i njen 'tako nagli temprament'.

Najviši su se na trenutak pogledali.

"Ali znate što? Drago će joj na kraju biti, drago, zato što napokon ima slobodu koju zaslužuje!! "

Sada je Crvenome doista prikipilo. "Al' ako misliš da je tako, sretno! " mahao im je rukom.

Tada su svi pogledali prema njima, ne znajući o čemu se radi.Zato je Crveni nastavio.

"Znaš Tak, mislim da imaš pravo.Za svaki ste slučaj svi zajedno zbačeni, ter tako zajedno uživajte na tom planeu!"

poviknuo je, no prije nego što je mogao prekinuti i isključiti, Zee se digla, ljutito,

"Znate, iskreno, baš me briga...a pogotovo i Zima i Tak.Zato nas ne možete samo tako zbaciti..." smireno im je rekla, dok su njih dvoje blejali kao u prazno,

"MI SAMI ODLAZIMO!!! " povikali su svi troje u jedan glas i ponosno ugasili ekran.

"Super, još jedna briga manje." rekao je Crveni Ljubičastome, glasno se smijući.

Zee se okrenula, napravivši par koraka, kad odjednom pade na koljena, gorko plačući.Zim i Tak pošli su da ju utješe. (...).

Dan kasnije, sve je nekako pošlo nabolje.Zim je cijelo vrijeme pokušao razvedriti Tak i Zee, tako da su i one sada mogle okusiti taj gorki gubitak.Ali na neku su ruku ipak bili ponosni što su im mogli reći kakvi su uistinu i što misle o njima.Sada su slobodni, a Zee dobiva svoj zasluženi dugogodišnji odmor.

I Dib se fascinirao svime tome, kako u ih Najviši samo tako zbacili sa rodnog planeta?! To je nevjerojatno.

"Vaš je planet rangiran po novcu, a naš po visini.Što je gluplje? Neka! Sada imamo veće ozračje! " objašnjavala je Tak zemljaninu, koji je, kao i kod DVD-a, pozorno slušao.

"Ooooohhhhh...Je li to dobro ili loše?" nadodao je Dib.

"Dobro.Barem mislim tako..." dodao je Zim, dolazeći iz kuhinje ravno u boravak.Pogledao je prema ormaru te započeo kopati. "Tak, jesli li vidjela moja kliješta? GIR-u je opet glava otpala u igri s MiMi." kopao je i dalje, bacajući svakakve stvari iznutra, ali najčudnije kada je ugledao GIR-ovog praseta.

Tak je postavila laktove na kraj kauča, a na njih svoju glavu.Gledala je nježno, s istim takvim smješkom.Tako je i Dib primjetio Takovu neprisusnost.Postavio je šapu ispred njenih očiju pomičući ju gore-dolje.Tada je lagano idahnula, dok je Zim izvadio svoja kliješta i pošao u kuhinju, uzvičući Tak,

"Ništa, našao sam ih! "

Tak se nagnula natrag na kauč, dok Dib nije znao što da uopće kaže.

"Tak, zašto se tako čudno ponašaš u njegovoj blizini? " pitao ju je opet vrteći šapu pred njenim pogledom.

"Ne znam na što misliš..." izdahnula je opet nježno, uopće ne primjećući što Dib radi.

"Voliš ga, zar ne? "

"Voljeti? Što je to? " digla je pogled prema njemu.Dib je ostao šokiran.Zaljubljena, a ne zna što je to?!

"To je...kako da ti kratko i jasno objasnim...to je, kada ti se neka osoba jako sviđa, u tvom smislu Zim, te bi sve napravila da se i ti njemu svidiš.Ipak, kada si u njegovoj blizini, osjećaš kao leptiriće u trbuhu."

pokušavao joj je objasniti.

Tak se lagano crvenjela iznad nosa, na svaku riječ koju je Dib govorio.Ona-i-Zim...uf...?!

"Imaš pravo...uvijek mi je našto u stomaku kada mi je blizu.Ali zaista, prijekorno se promijenimo, huh? " pokušala je skočiti s teme.Dib joj je dao pogled, _ne znaš baš pogodno lagati_ .Tako uleti i Zee u sobu te sjedne tik do Diba.

"Jesi li se smirila? " pita ju Tak nježno.

Zee je lagano kimala glavom i tako šmrćući.

"Bolje mi je..."

"Hajde!! Nije kraj svijeta! Zar nisi uvijek tražila odmor? " skočio je Dib sav zadovoljan.

"Hvala ti, Zemljačiću." nasmiješila joj se.

Najednom su i Gir i MiMi izašli iz kuhinje te poletili ravno u Zeeevo krilo. "Jadna zla dama..." grlio ju je robotić.

Zim je izašao iz kuhinje i sjeo na kraj kauča. "Uspio sam.Na neki tako blesav način, uspio sam.Sada, Zee, reci, da li bi bila sretna da si još ostala u Srkeanskoj Imperiji? "

"Ne...valjda ne..." kimala je lagano glavom.

"Onda?! Najviši bi te i tada beskorisno iskorištavali, zato budi sretna što si uopće živa ostala nakon onog ispada." nasmijao joj se smireno.Kao i Zee njemu.Tad je Tak pogledala prema njoj, pa Zimu.Ljubomorno je skočila između njihovog pogleda, vičući.

"Hajde...može li malo zabave? Proslavimo našu pobjedu!" skočila je s kauča, povukla Zima, Diba i Zee za šape, te ravno u MiMi- jevu glavu, tražeći šampanjac.(...).

Već je nekoliko godina prošlo otkako su se zadnji put Najviši javili.Društvo se malo više opustilo, ali sama pomisao na ono prije tih nekoliko godina, davalo im je svu ljutnju koju su osjetili čitavim životom.Dib se najviše opustio.Nikada nije ni pomislio da će mu Zim jednoga dana postati najbolji prijatelj, a kamoli Tak i Zee.Uživao je u društvu s njima, te svaki dan sve više saznavajući koliko je njihov narod sličan Zemaljskome.Gaz je vrtila svoje. Tlačila svog brata, mučila ga i uništavala na svakom koraku.Uobičajeno.Zee je NAPOKON otpustila od Zima.Mislim, je i prije, no sada ju je prošla čak i uspomena na to.Ovaj joj je odmor veoma godio, iako će odsada trajati vječno.Tak i Zim, nisu si došli bliže.Jednostavno, niti jedan od njih nije htio ništa priznati._Pre-riskantno!! _mislili su.Tako da je sve kod njih ostalo, kao što je i bilo.

Ipak, Zim se upustio u život._Kako je lijepo kada ne ispunjavaš BAŠ svaku blesavu naredbu! trebao sam to prije isporbati _često si je ponavljao, iako ga je i dalje mučila svijest o nemogućem povratku na Srk.Boljelo ga je, to se ne može zanijekati.No najčešće nije ni puno razmišljao o tome, nego se samo bacio na drugi posao.

Tak je u suprotnome, sto-puta manje mislila na Srk.Ovdje joj je bilo veličanstveno.Bez prijekorno zabavno, i prelijepo.Ali i tu je bila kvaka.Svaki put kada bi se našla u Zimovoj blizini, osjećala bi neobičnu pojavu kao što jo je Dib rekao: leptiriće u trbuhu.Najčešće je zato njega i ispitivala o takvom osjećaju, da vidi, ima li nečeg što će joj biti od koristi ili...ne.Razmišljala je i o tome da ona pozove Zima na spoj, no čak joj je i to Dib zanijekao, jer to se ne radi, jer, da je povoljnije da ON NJU pita van.Neki je put čak i Zim to pokušavao, ovaj put koristeći GIR-ovu pomoć, ali i Zemaljsko tajno oružje-TV.No, kada je on nju htio pitati za van, jednostavno nije mogao.Osjećaji, a i mozak, govorili su mu da još uvijek nije spreman.Tako se sve vrtilo u krug, i ispočetka._IMA LI TO KRAJA?!_

Gir i MiMi uživali su na svoj poseban način.Pošto su sada svoje gospodare doveli do neke granice, kada sada oni sami moraju dalje, malo su legli unatrag i opustili se.Ali sada ONI nisu imali mira, jer su ih Tak i Zim nonstop ispitivali, o tom osjećaju, tako da su se sada oni morali skrivati.Ipak, MiMi je, odnosno GIR, našli su izlaz.MiMi je zamolila Diba da Tak pomogne, zato je GIR rekao svome gospodaru da premalo gleda TV.Gazde su ih poslušali, pa tak i pustili.Reklo bi se da su ih se robotići riješili, no zavisi do kada.

Tjedan dana kasnije, jutro, svi su se budili, spremajući za Park.Zim se najranije digao, zatim Gir i MiMi.Tak se još malo izležavala, no kada je primjetila veličanstven miris, digla se i otišla u kuhinju.Kada je došla ugledala je Gir-a kako radi doručak uz pomoć MiMi (vafle, jaja, palačinke...inače što se jede za doručak).Zim je sjedio za stolom, radeći na nečemu.Ona mu je prišla, te sjela nasuprot njemu.

"Hej..." rekla mu je lagano.Zim nije niti digao glavu sa svog projekta, neg' je samo nastavio.

" 'Jutro.Jesil' se naspavla? "

"A-ha." nasmiješila mu se, kad odjednom digne glavu.Začuđeno je pogledao.

"Tak, si dobro? " pitao ju je.Najednom je primijetila da se crveni, tako da je odmah skinula pogled.

"Jesam, bez brige." htjela se dignuti no tada Gir postavi doručak pred njih.

"_Buon Apeti! _" uzviknuo je potrčeći natrag prema štednjaku.

"_Si, si, ma'am and mesuir._ " dodala je MiMi potrčeći za Girom.Zim i Tak pogledali su prema njima na trenutak, vrateći se nakon nekog vremena na svoj posao.Pojeli su, spremuli se, te pričekali Diba i Zee.Kada su i oni dušli uputili su se u Park.

"...Zato je afrički slon jedan međ' najugroženijim..." govorkala je Bitters i dalje i dalje, što je Tak nagovorilo na nešto drugo.Nešto zabavnije...

Uzela je papirić, nešto napisala i bacila Zimu.

Jedan od najdosadnijih dana, od najdosadnije teme nema goreg od najdosadnijeg učitelja.Čak takvog nismo imali ni na Akademiji...

TAK

Zim se slatko nasmiješio, te dodao Zee da pročita.

Zee se nasmijala te dopisala nešto.

Ipak bolji ovaj nego Pathit.Jao...

Zee

Dodala je do Diba.

A malo razumijevanja?! Ter je ovo 'škola' i 'nastava' a ne lunapark s lakim zadacima...

Dib

Bacio je Tak iza leđa.Tada je Tak premisala Dibovu rečenicu i dobacila Zimu.Zim se malko namrštio, napisavši nešto, te jako bacivši prema Divoboj glavi.

Jedan među štreberima, huh? Nemoj krivo shvatiti, ali u životu treba malo zabave.

Ziiiim

Dib mu se namiješio te kimao glavom, kada najednom Bitters nešto najavi.

"Evo, to bi bilo sve za danas.Za tjedan dana je međunarodna zabava, kojom ćemo proslaviti rođendan Parka.Ali još uvijek nemamo nekog tko će pjevati..." lagano se okrenula,kada Tak naglo zgrabi papirić i dobaci Zee.Zee je kimala glavom, te se naglo digla, govoreći Bitters.

"Gospo,mislim da imamo ideju."

Učitelj se okrenuo, pogledavši prema njoj. "Ah, a tko su to 'MI'? "

"Tak i ja." pogledala je zlonamjerno, na što su Zim i Dib samo zinuli.

Prošla je nastava, a Zee i Tak su se zadržale kod Btters da izlažu svoju ideju.Zim i Dib su čekali vani, pičajući tu i tamo, što bi to bilo o čemu cure govore, ali i da se dosađuju.Nakon nekoliko munuta izašle su, s ponosom do oblaka.

"I...kakav vi to plan imate? " prvi je pitao Zim.Tak je bila spremna odgovoriti, no tada Zee upadne.

"Mislile smo, pošto nemamo novaca da kupimo nekog tko će pjevati,..."

"Same ćemo organizirati audiciju, te tako naći glas Parka." nastavila je Tak.

Zim je pozorno razmišljao, dok je Dib skakao od sreće.

"Jeeeppiiiiii! mugu li ja pjevati?! Imam super glas! čijte..."

Započeo je pjevati, što je izvanzemaljce jako zaboljelo.Zee je pošla prema njemu i opet ga ulovila za njišku.

"Dib.Molim te, prekini...OKEY? " Dib je lagano kimnuo a Zee je otpustila.Tada mu Zim priđe i nešto prošapta na uho.Dib se nasmješi te tako nešto i njemu reče.Cure su nastavile put kući, prema Zimovom i Takovom domu, nonstop razgovarajući o toj audiciji, dok su se dečki povukli prema Dibovom skovištu.Dobro da je Gaz bila kod kuće.Tako je Zim pozvao i Gir-a, tako da je zabava mogla započeti.

Tak i Zee došle su prve, još uvijek raspravljajući, ali ovog pouta o čemu god.Tako se Tak najednom okrene i primjeti da Zima nema.Začudila se te pitala Zee, no ona nije znala...

"A što ću ja time dobiti? "pitala je Gaz.Zim se malo zamilio te brzinski odgovorio,

"Što kažeš na pizzu za cijeli tjedan? "

Gaz je neodlučno kimala glavom. "Hm...dobro.Ok.Ali samo za tri minute."

"HVALA TI GAZ!!! " poletio je Zim i zagrlio ju, no ona ga odmah pljusne po glavi.

"NE DIRAJ ME!! " vikne.

"Okey, okey, da vidimo, ja ću svirati klavijaturu, Gaz bubnjeve, a tvoj robotić-" započeo je Dib.

" gitaru." nadodao je Zim.

"JJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " viknuo je Gir od sreće.No ostali su se vratili svome poslu.

"No zavisi za glas..." nastavio je sivi razmišljajući.No Zim mu nakratko mahne šapicom, zlonamjerno se smješeći.

"Za to se još manje brini..."

"OK- a tekst? Pjesma? " pitao je još jednom, kada Zim odjednom izvadi gomilu papira.(...)

Ovaj dan, a čak i oni drugi, cijelo je društvo provelo pripremajući audiciju u dvorani.Tak i Zee su komandirale, dok su dečki neumorno ispunjavali njihove želje.A ako bi se zažalili, jedna od nji digla bi grižnju savjest, pa bi tako u trenu problem bio riješen.

Dib je bio ogorčen.Ne samo da nije smio pjevati, nije smio ni na audiciju, neg' samo transportirati instrumente i kablove amo-tamo.Ponekad, ali sve češće i češće, zapleo bi se u svim tim žicama i kablovima, tako da su ga drugi morali vaditi.

Tjedan dana kasnije, Zee i Tak cijelo su popodne provele tržeći taj glas koji trebaju, no kao i prošla popodneva ovog beskorisnog tjedna - ništa.

"DALJE! " moglo se ćuti svake dvije minute.

"Sada, mi je puna kapa, ZAŠTO SAM UOPĆE UPALA S TOBOM U OVU ZBRKU?! " ljutito je Tak vikala.

"Hej, učinilo mi se kao dobra ideja! " bila je i Zee ogorčena, ali nije htjela zanijekati svoju ideju.

"No hajde, samo još jedan i završavamo."

"Dobro." dodala je. "DALJE! " viknula je, no zamalo da joj oči nisu ispale kada je ugledala Zima na pozornici.

"Što do-"

"Došao sam na audiciju, za pjevanje.Nadam se da nema problema..." popravljao je Zim mikrofon, uz to gledajući prema curama, koje su se u jednom trenutku pogledale te tako jako nasmijala da su zamalo pale unatraške sa stolica.Zim je začuđenije pogledao, dodavajući,

"KOji vrag je vama?! "

Tada su one polako prestale, ali još uvijek hihoteći.

"Čekaj, ti ćeš pjevati?! " pitala je Tak.

"Pjevanje ili zavijanje?! " dodala je Zee.

"Zim, molim te, zar ne vidiš da imamo posla?" doda Tak.

Zim je samo gledao.Pogledao je prema Dibu, Gaz i Gir iza sebe koji su mu davali znak da su spremni.

"Vidjet ćete..." rekao je tiho.

Tako su se cure prestale smijati, smireći se i pogledajući prema Zimu na pozornici.

"Oh, da vidimo...što ćeš pjevati?! " pitala je Zee uz smijeh.

"Pjesma se zove : 'I'm gonna be strong'. Od mene." rekao je smireno.

" Može se primjetiti." hihotala su cure i dalje, ne mogaviši se smiriti.No to Zima uopće nije uzbuđivalo.On je samo samopouzdano započeo.

Muzika je lagano išla, a ponajviše se mogao čuti Zimov glas.Smireno,sporo i pouzdano recitirao je riječi.

_oh i can't give you more  
_

_than my __lonely heart__  
_

_oh take me as i am  
_

_but don't break apart  
_

_i wanna hold you baby  
_

_i won't let you go  
_

_and everyday and everynight  
_

_oh i miss you so_

( izrecitiravši, pojačala se muzika, a Zim je na posljednjoj riječi pojačao glas. Zee i Tak blejale su otvorenih ustiju, uši do neba prelijepog Zimovog glasa.Tak je lagano hihotala, o onaj ostatak koji sada nisu imali sreće na audiciji, smjestili su se iza Zee i Tak, pljeskajući i uzvikavajući Zimu.On se okrenuo, lagano hodao prema grupi na pozornici.Tad se naglo okrenuo natrag, zatvorivši oči i pokazivajuć svoje osjećaje glasom)

(Zimov glas postaje brži, a muzika stopom za njim)

_oh when the night comes falling  
_

_falling from the sky  
_

_i hear my heart is calling  
_

_for another try  
_

_i wanna hold you baby, i  
_

_won't let you go  
_

_and everday and  
_

_everynight, oh i miss you  
_

_so_

(Zim otvara oči i ugleda gomilu pred sobom.S osmjehom je nastavio)

_i'm gonna be strong  
_

_i know my baby, we can't go wrong  
_

_i'm gonna be strong my baby  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to you darling  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to my love_

(Tak i Zee uspjele su da se opuste, prateći publiku, plješćići i uzvikujući.)

(Tad Zim uspori, muzika za njim, odnosno Dib i klavijatura, Gaz i bubnjevi, Gir i gitara)

(Isto kao i prva strofa)

_this night is gone forever  
_

_till the end of time  
_

_why can't we stay together  
_

_you're always on my mind  
_

_i wanna stay with you love,  
_

_i can't let you go  
_

_and anytime and anywhere,  
_

_oh i miss you so_

(Zim pojačava refren)

_i'm gonna be strong  
_

_i know my baby, we can't go wrong  
_

_i'm gonna be strong my baby  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to you darling  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to my love__-2x_

Zim završava sa pjesmom, sprema se i odlazi iza pozornice, a Tak i Zee uzbuđeno za njim.

"Maybe Earth is really where I belong…nah, the other humans are destroying each other slowly, so what's the point of staying here and watching them die?"


	2. Chapter 2

** Invader-dog Zim **

by

Tenn8bthecreator

GENRE: ZATA (Zim&Tak Alliance)

ZADA (Zim&Dib Alliance)

GAMA (Gim&MiMi Alliance)

ZATR (Zim&Tak Romance)

ZAZR (Zim&Zee Romance)

Only This And Nothing More

Samo ovo i ništa više

by

Tenn8bthecreator

Već je dva mjeseca prošlo otkako je Zim lansirao Tak u svemir, te se time dičio.Za razliku od njega, Dib je radio na tome da Takov Spittle Runner digne uzrak.Ipak, Zim za to uopće nije znao.Gir je na svoj način, davio, zbunjivao ili već mučio svoga gospodara (koga drugoga nego Zima), a Gaz je radila svoj posao da odvede svoga brata Dib do vraga (metaforično značenje).Zasada je takvo stanje bilo na Zemlji, no u svemiru se drukčije motalo.Uostalom sa Tak.Ona je na svoj 'poseban neki' način uspjela dovesti svogu SIR jedinicu u funkciju.Ipak, se nakon reparature Tak malo usplahirila Miminim ponašanjem jer nije bio onaj isti (BILA ONA ISTA-žensko!!!), ali joj je bilo drago da je uoće sluša.Tako je Tak dobila i ideju za svoj brod.Uz pomoć nekih žica iz Miminog rezervnog mozga uspjela je nekako doći do kontrole nad upravljanjem svojeg 'rezervnog' broda.Sada, kada je sve napravila što je mislila, nakrtko se naslonila, te razmišljala.

" Sada si ti na redu...Zim."

(Na Zemlji)

"...I tako vam je to.Razumiste?" Mrs.Bitters se strogo okrenula prema svojim učenicima, koji su ruzumljivo kimali glavom, samo jedan je puhao od dosade - Zim.To je primijtila i učiteljica te je ljutito koračala prema njemu.

"A kolikomogu vidjeti mnogih to baš ni ne zanima?" pogledala ga je revno u oči.

Na to Zim je postao nervozan.

" Tko? Zim? Ne, ne.Zim jako pozorno sluša komandantice..."

Ona ga malo začuđeno pogleda te ponovno zapita. "Dobro, kada ZIM tako pozorno sluša onda neka mi odgovori na ono pitanje: Zbroj površina kvadrata nad katetama, jednak je čemu? "

Zim pogleda uokol, nervozno.Upravo kada je otvorio usta da kaže, zazvoni školsko zvono, za kraj nastave za danas.Zim lagadno izdahne, a Mrs. Bitters se okrene i poduži prema svojemu prijašnjemu položaju, govoreći,

"Pitat ću te sutra.Pripremi se."

Uz ostale pse, i Zim produži prema izlazu, no netko mu stane na put.

"Awwwww...Tako napredna rasa a ne zna pravilo jednog pišljivog pravokutnog trokuta!? " ironično će mu Dib.

Zim podigne glavu, te stane tik uz njega.

"Ah, možda ne znamo vašu, tako bitnu, zbrajalicu..."

"Matematika."

"Svejedno kako se zove, samo je dosadno kao desfunkcionalni SIR! " vikne Zim na njega. "Ipak, mi imamo nešto što je puno zanimljivije.Npr, prijevoz, borbe, ili pak kreativna razmišljanja". govorio je, dok ga je Dib začuđeno gledao.

"Vidjet ćeš, ovaj će ti planet u budućnosti puno više značit' neko išta! " kaže mu sada Dib.

"Da, da.To će biti dan kada počinjem barakati emocijama." i tako, tom rečenicom Zim izađe iz parka i produži ulicom kući.(...)

(10 min.kasnije)

" GIR! Doma sam! " viknuo je Zim Giru.No Gir nigdje u kući.Zim stane začuđeno.Počinje se ogledavati da ga pronađe.Tražio je na Girovim uobičajenim mjestima.Na kauču, pred televizorom, u kupaonici, pred onim velikim ekranom za prijenos telefonskih informacija.Ništa.Tada se vrati gore na vrata da pogleda da li je vani.Taman kada je produžio, ta se ista vrata širom otvore i potisnu ga uza zid.Zim osjeti jaku bol u tijelu te kako se ta vrata isto tako odmiču od njega a on pada na pod.Tada otvori jedno oko i vidi svoga razveseljenog bijelog robotića.

"HI GOSPODARU!!!! VIDITE ŠTO SAM KUPIO!!!! " govorio mu je Gir pokazivajući svoju većicu sa tacosima.Na glavi je imao kapu iz istog restorana.

Zim se ljutito digne i pogleda prema svome robotiću koji je produžio prema kauču, skočio na njega te si stavio onu krećicu na glavu.Zim je ga je neko vrijeme zbunjeno gledao pa pošao nakratko u svoj podzemni labaratorij (...).

(kasnije, navečer)

Nakon onpg sa Girom, Zim je bio u svome labu, nešto experimentirao ili pričao sa Najvišima.Reklo bi se, da ih je izluđivao.Tako je došla i večer.Zim tada nije imao nikakvog pametnijeg posla, nego je malo radoznalo otišao na krov svoje baze, legao i gledao u zvijezde._Kako li je sada situacija na Srku?_ Razmišljao je._Očito mi fali moj dom..._

Sjeo je nakratko, dok mu je jedna suza potekla niz obraz.

Najednom, neka prostrana svijetlost pružala se nebom prema zemlji.Lagano, u punom sjaju, padala je kroz tamnu noć ostavljajući za sobom plavičasti rep.Zim je pomislio da je to zvijezda padalica, no

kada je vidio da je ta svijelost pala usred duboke šume, daleko izvan grada, odmah je pomislio;_To nije zvijezda! Zvijezda ne bi pala ovako, tako bi samo..._

Zim je naglo ustao, potrčao niz bazu točno van.To je i Gir primijetio.

"Gospodaru!? Gdje idete?! " vikao je Gir za njime, no nije bilo koristi.Zim uopće nije slušao, nego je trčao prema šumi.

(30 MIN.KASNIJE)

Zim se lagano vucao niz granje u šumi.Bilo je jezivo.No njega to nije brinulo.Ipak, imao je Gira sa sobom.Što bi mu se moglo dogoditi? No to ga je najmanje brinulo.Ono što ga je najviše brinulo bilo je to, što je sletilo, ili bolje rečeno što je to, matice Srka tako jako udarilo o površinu?! Nije znao.U ovom trenutku nitko nije znao.

Taj brod, za koje se mislilo da je 'brod' ili možda nešto slično, palo je točno u sredini postoši.Zim je stajao pokraj jednog drveta, samo nekoliko metara od polomljenog broda.Izgledalo je kao Spittle Runner, ili bar njegovi dijelovi.

Uokolo su bili metali, prašina, trava,lišće, granje.Sve ispremiješno.Tada Zim nešto uoči u sredini.Lagano produži prema tome, bolje njoj.Gir je išao za njim.Prvi put da nije dizao buku.Zim je stajao točno iznad.Ispod njega bio je polegnuti, malo ošamućeni SIR, a pokraj njega Srk.'Ona' je imala izduljene antene s nekoliko zavijenih dijelova.Tijelo lijepe, sijetlo kreme zelene boje s ponegdje crnih djelova.Na mnogim dijelovima imala je povrijede, te je bila onesvještena.

Zim je nježno gledao prema njoj, kleknuo pred i uzeo ju za ruku.

"OOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo...LIJEPA DAMAAAAAAA..." malo će glasno Gir.

Zim nije skio pogleda s nje nego je samo nadodao. "Aha..."

Nakon nekoliko minuta, uz pomoć Gira, Zim ju je uzeo u naručje i prenio u bazu, da joj previje rane, a Gir je prenio njezinog robotića.Kasnije će doći po 'brod' i njegove dijelove.

(DRUGO JUTRO)

Mladi Srk, kojeg je Zim sinoć pronašao usred šume, drugo jutro se počeo već buditi.Prvo su joj antene titrale, a onda je počela otvarati i oči.Lagano ih je otvarala i zatvarala, jer joj se još uvijek vrtjelo.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka, sjela je na hldnu ploču i primjetila zavojke na svome tijelu.Tada je postala nervozna i počela se ogledavati sa svih strana.

"Gdje sam ja to?" govorila je tiho samoj sebi.

Najednom joj se javi poznat glas.

"U mojoj bazi.Spasio sam te.Pala si samo tako sa neba, kao niotkuda..."

Ona spusti pogled te tako i svoju nervozu.

"Zašto si me spasio Zemljanine? Što namjeravaš sa mnom? " pitala je hladno, dok joj je onaj drugi odgovorio s glasnim smijehom.

"Doista misliš da sam Zemljanin? " produžio je on is svoje sjene.Tada je ona mogla jasno vidjeti tko ju je spasio.

"Zim..."

"Da, to sam ja.Najpoznatiji Srk generacije...Tak."

_Tak.Tak.Mrzim kad ga baš on mora izgovarati... _ljutito je ona razmišljala.Samo ju je jedna činjenica spriječavala da sada ne skoči na njega i ubije ga.Ter joj je uništio život! Samo jedna činjenica govorila joj je NE, dok je još ranjena, i ovako nemoćna pred njime.Spasio joj je život.

Zim je samouvjereno koračao prema njoj, misleći da će se oduprijeti onog plana, koji joj se sada upravo motao u glavi, da ga na najsigurnije ubije.

"I...moja dražesna,kako li se osjećaš? " zapitao ju je postavljajući svoje laktove pred nju na platformu, a glavu lagano na ruke.

Tak je ljuto pogledala prema njemu pa okrene pogled.

"Što tebe boli briga..." hladno mu odgovori.No Zim ju i dalje gledao, a to je i ona primijetila.Zato je vratila pogled prema njemu, gdje je njen pao točno pod njegov.

"ŠTO TAKO GLEDAŠ?!?!?! " viknula je na njega, kada odjednom osjeti da je malo crvena u licu.

Zim se lagano digao, te produžio svoj korak oko platforme.

"Gdje je onaj duh (nisam znala kako za prevedem eng._spirit_)tvoj, onaj stav tvoj, ono rapoloženje tvoje, koje sam upoznao, ono sve koje si imala uz svoga robotića...? " započeo je no nije mogao dovršiti jer ga je Tak pograbila i povukla prema sebi.

"Što si napravio s MiMi? "

Zim se zlovoljno nasmiješi i postavi svoju šapu ispd njezine čeljusti.Tada lagano podigne njenu glavu da njezin pogled bude u istom pravcu s njegovim.Nato ga ona pusti te ponovno osjeti da je crvena u licu.

"Ništa." reče joj lagane i okrene se da izađe.

"NIŠA?!?!?! GDJE JE UOPĆE?!? " vikne ona opet na njega.Tada se Zim ponovno okrene.

"Gore." reče mirno.

Tak je bila spremna da opet poviče na njega no najednom se pred njih spusti lift a u njemu Gir.

"EVO ME GOSPODARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAPRAVIO SAM ŠTO STE REKLIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vikao je i mahao pred njima.Tak je začuđeno gledala, no Zim je točno znao o čemu govori.Najednom je postao veoma nervozan, te je pokušavao da Gir ne izbrblja.

"Gir, ne sada, poslije, mislim..." tjerao ga je natrag, no odjednom se iza Gir stvori mala, tamnoljubičasta mačkica sa isijanim crvenim očima.

"MIMI!!!!!" poviče Tak što pohvati MiMijevu radoznalost.Ona se okrene, te poviče od sreće.

"GAZDARICE!!!! " poskoći mali robotić točno u njedra svoga gazde.Zim je ujedno bio sretan, ali i ljutit, pogotovo na Gir-a.

"GIR! To je trebalo biti iznenađenje! " malo tiho će mu.Gir tužno spusti glavu.Ipak Tak čije ovu rečenicu.

"Iznenađenje? " tiho je pitala Zima, ujedno ispuštajući lagano svoga SIR-a.Spustila se sa platforme i lagano dokoračila do Zima.

"Iznenađenje?! " zapita ovog puta malo strože.Sada je bila samo par centimetara od njegovog lica.

"Gir, idi se malo poigrati sa MiMi..." reče on svome robotiću malo njžnije.Tako ostanu sami.

_U oblaku dima,_

_te tražim u svima,_

_i zbog nikog ti _

_na, tjeraju van._

_dopola sam trijezan,_

_a svjestan sam da se,_

_još držim na nogama._

Zim glada Tak dok ona govori ljtito : "Ti mala, agnorantna,sebična,glaupa..."

_naslušao sam se svih lovačkih priča,_

_veselih mladića,_

_i nekih ko' ja._

_a ja željan tebe_

_tvog lijepoga lica_

_rođena si kraljica._

Zim se odmiče a ona ga opominje,oponaša, sve!

_negdje u toplome gdje spavaš,_

_možda me sretnoga sanjaš_

_pao,sam pao_

_na tvoju ljepotu_

_i opet bi_

_bez razmišljanja_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "trčao je Zim niz ulicu, ravno u Dibovu kuću.Otvorio je vrata i jako zalupio,gdje na to potrči Dib iz kuhinje i vidi Zima na svojim vratima.

"ZIM!! "

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! " poviče Zim ponovno te se sakrije ispod Dibovog kauča te sa jastukom na glavi.

"Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!..." govorio je s jednog tona na ton.

Dib se sagnuo za Zimom.

"Koji vrag je tebi?! " pita ga.

"Svijetlost...pad...Tak...Iznenađenje...MiMi...Poljubac...Batine..."

"TAK?! OTKUD ONA OVDJE?! ZAR JU NISI LANSIRAO U SVEMIR?! "

"J-j-j-jesam,n-n-no p-p-pala je s ne-ba.B-b-b-ila je oz-oz-lijeđena.P-p-pomogao sam joj...A-a-a sada me že-li u-u-bit-ti..."

"A što si napravio da te ona kojim slučajem, OPET želi ubiti? " pitao ga je njeprijatelj sasvim začuđen.

"Em...Ja-..." Zim je mucao, crven u licu.

"ŠTO TI?!?! "

"Em...poljubih je? " baci sada Zim onaj brižan pogled Dibu.

_ON u kući svoga neprijatelja, krije se od svemirca, iste njegove vrste, jer ga želi ubiti, samo zato jer je nakratko spojio usne s njom?!_

"HEP?!?!?!?!?!" vikao je Dib sav začuđen.

"DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " viknuo je ženski glas izvana.

Dib pogleda prema vratima pa prema Zimu.Uzeo ga je za ruku i potjerao dolje, niz stepenice, u gospodarev lab. Zatvorio je vrata za njime i naredio da čeka.Zatim je stao u sredini boravka, kada se vanjska vrata najednom širom otvore a na njima Tak.

"TAK?! OTKUD TI OVDJE?! "pretvarao se Dib koliko je god mogao.

"Gdje je?" pitala je ona hladno na vratima.

"Zim? Em...Zar nije kod kuće?"

Tak je bila ljuta, kao nikada do sada.Dokoračila je do stola, pograbila stolnu svijetljku i uprela ga prema njemu.

"Koliko znam mi imamo nerješeni račun, Dib."

_Glup! _"Ah, zar da?" Dib je bio sav u strahu.Nije znao što da u ovom ternutku radi, a što uopće da govori.

"Nemoj ti mene ispitivati.To je moj posao! "vinkula je ona na njega, te je jednom dobio lampom po glavi.

"AUČ, TAK!!!!! "

"Pitah jednom i pitah dva puta.GDJE JE?!?!"

"Zim, ne zna..."

"NE PITAM ZA TOG LICEMJERNOG GASVIGASPLOČA!!!!!!" Tak vikne još jače tako da je i Zim mogao čuti.A bilo bi mu bolje da nije.Tada se ona opet, s lampom, dosta približi neprijatelju, a ovog puta malo nježnije mu reče.

"Dib, moj Spittle Runner."

"T-tko? "

"Moj brod, moja kreacija.Gdje je? "

"Ah, to.U garaži."

Dib odgovori mirno i smiri se.Tak se digne i produži prema garaži.

"Puh, a ja sam mislio da tražiš Zima." nadoda on kratko.Tak mu se sa strane okrene.

"Zašto bih se ja brinula za tog idiota? On je samo nesvrstani,blesavi, čudni, a što je najvažnije, najmanji os..."

"KO' TEBE ŠTA PITA!! IPAK SU MENE NAJVIŠI...uf, sada sam zabrljao..." izletio je Zim iz sobe,sav s ponosom, ali sada, spuštenih antene.

"AHA! Znala sam da ćeš past' na tu foru!!! " pokazala je ona prstom prema njemu i brzim korakom pohrlila za njim.Zim je pokušao pobjeći, no ona ga je ulovila za rep i odvlačila prema garaži, u svoj brod.

"Doviđenja Dib.Vidimo se u Parku."

I s time dvoje su se svemirace pozdravili sa Zemljaninom, a upravo kada se on okrenuo, doleti ona lampa i udari Diba u glavu (...).

(KOD ZIMA)

Tak i Zim došli su natrag u bazu.Tak je bila spremna odmah ubiti malog osvajača, no ipak nije...Zašto? tako se i Zim začudio, no mislim da ipak nije čudno jer nakon dva sata klečanja i moljakanja, čak bi i Najviši popustili.Tako su se njih dvoje pomirili i sklopili savez 'prijateljstva'.Pošto je Zim prvo uništio Takov život, ona ga je htjela osvetiti.Sada je Zim spasio njen život, pa mislim da to znači da su kvit.Ali Zim je ipak morao isplatiti račun, tako da je sada Takov sluga sve dok ona ne ozdravi (I TO POOOOOOOTPUNO).

Gir i MiMi postali su najbolji prijatelji.Obožavali su biti u društvu jednog i drugog, samo...problem je bio u tome da se njihovi gospodari nisu slagali baš.Zato su odlučili malo 'spojiti' njihovu sudbinu.

Npr., kada je Tak naručila da joj Zim donese ručnik, MiMi je činila da nezina gazdrica leži udobno,u tom trenutku kada Gir-ov gospodar bude došao.Kada bi se Zim približavao platformi, Gir bi mu podmetnuo nogu, te bi on pao ravno na Tak.Zim ne bi znao što bi rekao, a Tak bi pogledala sa strane i tjerala ga sa sebe.

A najbolje je ono kada je Gir rekao svome gospodaru da hitno dođe gore, a tako je i Mimi nagovorila svoju gazdaricu da dođe.Kada su došli gore dočekao ih je šok.MiMi i Gir priredili su večeru, postavili stol tako da je prelijepo izgledalo.Taj stol za dvoje krasile su dvije svijeće, koje su gorile sjetnim plamenom.Isto tako sjetno je bilo i svijetlo, ne presvijetlo, ni premračno.Lagana, romantična muzika krasila je atmosferu.Najednom, Tak je primjetila da se giba u pravcu prema stolu, ali ne svojevoljno.MiMi ju je lagano gurala kao Gir svoga gospodara.No, večer nije bila romantična.Njih dvoje brzo su pojeli i posvetili se svako svojoj strani.Tada su robotići bili zbunjeni.Mislili su da će ih jedna romantična večera zbližiti.Tako je plan propao.Kao i drugi.Prije, jedno 20 ideja na dan, tada 15, pa 10, na to 5, te sve do najkasnijeg, barem jednog plana na dan.Ali ipak, na kraju su posve popustili.Nije imalo šanse da ONI ikada budu zajednu!!!!!

(NA MASSIVU)

Najvišima je na Massivu bilo jako dosadno.Osvajači su bili na svojim misijama i nisu trebali njihove pomoći ni puno opreme.Zim već danima, možda mjesecima nije zvao, a to je bilo veoma čudno.Zalihe snackova bile su popunjene, nijedan se planet nije okuprijevao osvajanjima,tako da problema nije bilo.Odjednom, jedan Srk najavi poziv.

"Moji Najviši, poziv sa..."

"ZEMLJE?! " uzvikli su Crveni i Ljubičasti u jedan glas.Malo ljutito a i malo posrećeno da bi to mogao biti Zim.No nije.

"Ne." malo začuđeno odgovori Srk.

"Oh." okrenu se Najviši natrag. "Otkuda onda? "

"Mox, moji Najviši."

Na to se Crveni malo zamisli._Hm, mislim da znam tog osvajača..._ No prije nego je mogao do kraja razmisliti, na ekranu pred njima stvori se Srk, kremasto zelenih upadljivih očiju, te lijepog zelenkastog krza.Taj Srk, bolje 'ONA' je imala špićaste uši, a pod očima duge i lagane trepavice.Crnog na krzu činila je velika crna traka na kićastom repu i crne rukavice na šapicama.Oko grla pružala joj se traka koja je napred pod vratom završavala u obliku obrnutog srca.Antene kao kod svakog ženskog osvajača duge, a na krajevima nekoliko puta zavijene.One su lagano treperile u zraku, dok je ona spuštala glavu i klečela pred svoji gospodarima.

"Moji Najviši..." glas joj je bio nježan i ugodan, što je čak i Najvišima davalo ugodan osjećaj.

"Osvajaču...Zee? " prvi je zborio Crveni.Ljubičasti mu se lagano nagne na uho i nešto prošaptao.

"Uf, ona postaje svkim danom sve ljepša i ljepša." Crveni samo kimne glavom.

"Što trebaš osvajču Zee? "

"Moji Najviši, samo sam htjela najaviti da sam gotova sa misijom."

"OPET?!?!" poviču Najviši u isti čas.Opet.

"Moji su poslovi ovdje obavljeni, te bih htjela zamoliti ako mogu sada obaviti 'Posljednji Pucanj' na planet, pa tako i NAPOKON poći u mirovinu."

Najviši su se pogledali.Mladi osvajač, toliko završenih misija, a već želi u mirovinu?!?! Ona je sada morala imati tek najmane 450 godina!Crveni i Ljubičati nisu znali što da joj kažu.Tada se Ljubičasti opet nagne nad uho svoga partneta i nešto prošapta.Crveni je kimao glavom i zlovoljno se smješkao.Zee je malo začuđeno, malo dojadljivo gledala prema njima.

"Naravno, naravno...Ovajaču Zee.Imamo za tebe još jednu POSLJEDNJU misiju." rekao je Crveni, a ona je lagano izdahnula._Jao, kad će sve ovo prestati...?!?!?!_

"Dobro."

"Šaljemo te na planet...Zemlju." izgovorio je Najviši ove riječi a ona...bolje da kažem ili ne?...ostala šokirana do kraja svojih antena.Svaka joj se dlaka na krzu nakostriješila da je jedino imala za povikati zašto ona?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Duboko je udahnula i lagano uspjela izgovoriti.

"MOLIM?! " pogledala je prema njima.

"Pravo si čula.Asistirati ćeš osvajaču Zimu na njegovoj misiji...he,he...mislim da..." počeo se on sve glasnije i glasnije smijati.

"MOLIM?! JA I TOM ŠORTIJU?!?! " pitala je.Ipak, svatko na Srku znao je da je Zim veoma nizak, te da je njegova misija bila čista laž.Zee, ona je ipak nekako, u dubini svoje duše bila znatiželjna kako taj 'Zim' uopće izgleda.Kada Crveni više nije mogao, Ljubičasti je nastavio.

"Što moj partner želi reći je, da, šaljemo te na Zimlju da Zimu na najozbiljniji način kažeš i predočiš da je njegova misija nikakva.Da je uopće nije ni postojala!" viknuo je on ovu zadnju rečenicu i započeo se glasno smijati.

Tada se Crveni smirio.

"Moji Najviši...Imam pitanje, više, više pitanja..."

"Reci...osvajačice..." cerekao se malo Crveni.

"Najviši, zašto ja? Zašto on? Kako to da..." započela je ona no Crveni ju je prekinuo.

"Dragice, mislili smo da si ti najidealnija za to, a ako mu ti kažeš istinu, neće ti moći zamjeriti...pa mislim, s takvom ljepotom..." započne.Zee se malo zacrvenila u licu, pred Najvišivim argumentom.

"Dakako, Moji Najviši." dovrši ona i isključi ekran.Nakon što su Najviši nestali sa pozornice, mlada se osvajačica lagano spustila u svoj stolac i uzviknula svome kompjutoru.

"Kompjutore, stavi koordinate, te pravac njime prema planetu...Zemlji..."

Kompjutor je nekoliko puta zapištao, te na kraju upisao kookrdinate i poplovio prema njima.

(DRUGI DAN NA ZEMLJI)

Bio je to normalan, kao i svaki drugi dan na Zemlji.Zim je pošao u Park, a neočekivano, Tak je bila sa njime.Očito mu je oprostila, kada mu dopušta da tako usko uz nju ide.Ona je nosila onu svoju hologravsku odoru, koju je nosila i kada je zadnji put bila na Zemlji.Svi su se za njom okretali, a samo je Dib, lagano naslonjen na drvo, malo obraćao pažnju.Toliko malo mu je trebalo da digne taj njen Spittle brod u zrak!

Svi su učenici lagano ušli u unutra i već sada čekali da dan završi.Svatko je imao svoje planove.Zim,Dib te ostali sjeli su na svoje uobičajeno mjesto, osim Tak,koja je čekala da ju Mrs.B. najavi.

"Oh, ti opet." pogledala je svoju bivšu učenicu.Bitters nije voljela nikoga iz svoga razreda, zato Diba najmaje, a Tak, možda nešto više.Kada su se svi smirili, nastavica zbori.

"Djeco, htjela bih Vam ponovno predstaviti našu bivšu učenicu, Tak.Tak, reci dvije riječi koje imaš i sjedi na svoje mjesto."

Tak malo pogleda prema njoj pa prema njima."Ah, a što bih imala za reći? Moj gospodar i ja vratili smo se sa velike turneje, te mi je sada jako drago biti ponovno ovdje." rekla je na brzinu, da se toga riješi i nastavi svoj posao.

Ona ipak nije htjela ponovno u Park ići, no što bi radila po cijele dane sama sa Girom i MiMi? Ter bi joj oni opet pokušali predočiti kako je Zim drag, a ona da je njegova sudbina.A ako Zima može u bazi daviti, će ga tu još više.

"Da, da.Nakon što si mjesec dana, ha možda i više lebdjela u svemiru! Hej, zar te nitko nije imao za pokupiti? "

ironično joj na to doda Dib, čime ona pokaže da mu sutrašnji dan neće osvanuti.

"AH, TKO TEBE SLUŠA! " vikala su drugi psići, čak ga i gađali svime što im je došlo pod ruku.

"Hej, ja samo govorim istinu! " uvrijeđeno je kimao Dib glavom.

Pošto je Tak sjedila točno iza Diba, dok je koračala dala mu je malo po glavi za ono što se dogodilo neke večeri, a i za ovo danas.

Dib nije shvaćao kako ju Zim može poljubiti bez ikakve grižnje savjesti ili nešto prema tom agrsivnom Srku uopće nešto osjećati?!

Nakon što se on vratio naprijed, pogledao je prema Zimu.On je gladao prema Tak, sav crven u licu, te sa malim osjećajem sramote.

_Ako Zimu sada ona ljutnja nedostaje,to otvara mjesta svim onim njegovim drugim osjećajima...pa...sada bi se onda najvjerojatnije osjećao sretnim, tužnijim, pa i osramoćenim, u strahu i...oh ne...LJUBAV! To bi objasnilo zašto ju je bio poljubio pa se skrivao kod mene! Prije tako ljut, te nije mogao izglasiti sve svoje druge osjećaje! Sada je ta ljutnja nestala...OH NE! ZIM SE ZATRESKAO U TAK!_

Tada se on lupi rukom o glavu, te se svi okrenu prema njemu.On se malo zacereka i odvrati pozornost.

(...kasnije u danu...)

Zvonilo je za marendu.Zim je čekao da Tak prva izađe, da ju ponovno ima u pogledu.Ona je bila začuđena njegovim ponašanjem, već, otkad ju je uopće spasio.Čak je i primjetila onaj širohi osmjeh i crvenilo pod nosom, kada je izlazila.Ipak, nije se time zamarala nego je samo legla pod drvetom i gledala u nebo.Tu je sada.Na Zemlji.U društvu svojih najvećih neprijatelja.Da kontaktira Najviše i zamoli šansu? Ne bi koristilo.Već je jednom pokušala, te nije uspjela.Sa Zimom je sklopila savez, da ga neće pokušati ubiti.A što ona obeća ona i drži.Tako da, kad se gledaju sve činjenice, nema druge nego da zauvijek ostane na ovom smrdljivom planetu.

Lagano je zatvorila oči i razmišljala.(...)

Zim je izlazio za Tak.Upravo je upreo prst da ju nešto upita, kada se ponovno dozove Dib.

"Hej Zim, zar ti nije već dosadno trčati za njom? Pa to je ono što žene žele! Samo da im uletiš u ruke." Zim ljutito spusti ruku i okrene se svom neprijatelju.

"Što hoćeš smrdljiče? Imam posla."

Dib se malo nasmije."Misliš da ne znam? Ti i Tak...Pa to je tako uoč..."

"Začepi!!!" Zeleni dotrči do njega i stavi mu ruku na usta. "Da se nisi usudio ni ton ispustiti! "

Dib naglo makne njegovu ruku sa svojih ustiju. "Nećeš ti meni govoriti što da radim! Imam vlastiti život, znaš?"

"Nažalost, da.No čuj, pisneš li, nećeš drugi dan više doživjeti! " zaprijetio mu je zeleni, što uopće sivoga nije pogodilo.

"Znaš, to me uopće nije pogodilo.Tako mi je i Tak zaprijetila! "

"Neka je.A što tebe uopće briga za moj život? Samo ga se kloni i ne petljaj!!!! " viknuo je zeleni na njega, spremajući se da ode Dib je sad bio ljući nego...kada mu je ono Zim uništio prošlost, prije nego se sve vratilo u normalu.

"Da ga se klonim?! JA SAM ONAJ KOJI GA NAJVIŠE ŽELI UVIDJETI!!! "

"Možda u drugom životu, samo ti sanjaj! "

Dib se pokušao smiriti no nije mogao."Da ga sanjam?! DA GA SAMO SANJAM?! Oooooo... da sanjat ću ga, kao što ti onaj poljubac sa TAK!!! "

"Što si rekao? " okrenuo se Zim za njim kao i svi ostali koji su još bili oko njih.

"Sanjat ću i to kako si dotrčao kod mene, i sakrio se pod kauč sa jastukom na glavi, nakon tog poljupca.ALI ZNAJ ZIM, NISAM JA TAJ KOJI SE U NJU ZATRESKAO!!!!!!! "

Dib se izlajao do zadnjih snaga, na što je Zim mogao samo gledati.No prije nego je on nešto mogao reći, jave se ostali oko njih.Ponajviše oni popularniji.

"Opa, znači, Tak se nije ni javila, jer je imala posla sa svojim novim DEČKOM.Hm,hm...To je velika vijest."

Zim je neko vrijeme gledao nju pa je skočio na Diba." Sada si gotov..." započeo je laganim korakom prema njemu.Dib je tek sada shvatio što je napravio.

"Hej, Zim, Zimmy, Z.kompadre, nemoj raditi nagle poteze, možda požališ..." Dib je pokušao da ga nagne na drugu volju, ili da mu bar odvrati pažnju.

"Jedino što sam požalio je prvi kontakt sa tobom! Gnjido mala, sada si gotova..." ubrzao je Zim korak i počeo trčati prema sivome, koji je već, puno, puno, puuuuuuuuno puta bježao od nekoga.Ponajviše od svoje sestre.

(kod Tak)

Tak je udobno ležala pod drvetom i toplim suncem.Najednom joj priđe jedna od popularnih učenica i stane baš na sunce.

"Otpusti što god imaš i gubi se." hladno joj kaže Tak.

Ona joj samo kimne glavom i stane pred Tak prekiženih ruku.

"Ch, ch, nisam znala da možeš tako nisko pasti.No ipak me te je žao." ona je rekla svoje i otišla u svoje društvo.Tak je sjela, zbunjena.

"Što se ovdje dovraga događa?! " pitala je samu sebe.

Tada čuje da netko viče.Okrene se oko drveta i vidi kako Zim trči za Dibom.

"Požalit ćeš što si rođen! I to što si izbrbljao! " vikao je zeleni za njim.Tako su dotrčali točno do onog drva pod kojim je bila Tak.Zim je zapeo i pao točno pred nju.Tak ga je gledala začuđeno.On se digne te pogleda prema sivome koji je dalje trčao, a tada primijeti i Tak pored sebe.

"Oh, hi..." lagano joj je mahnuo.

"Zim, čemu sva ova zbrka? "

"Oh, to da...mislim da je Dib nešto izbrbljao..." rekao je zeleni do pola.Nije mogao dalje.Malko crven pogledao je prema jednoj grupi cura.One su se lagano cerekale, pa tako najvjerojatnije njima, što su on i Tak, JAKO dobro primjetili.Najednom ona pograbi Zima i dovuče ga do sebe (kao onu večer kada se ona tek probudila).

"Zimmy,imaš li nešto za reći? " pitala je nježno.On joj se smješkao, iako je bio veoma nervozan.

"N-nisam ja!! T-tak n-n-nemoj me ubiti!N-n-n-isam ja izbrbljao!"

_Ima jedna staza tanka,_

_od tvog srca prema mom. _

_ali koda je od stakla,_

_krivoj riječi odmaklo._

_da nas ne bi ureklo,_

_ajmo malo pomalo,_

_reci mi jesi li to ti,_

_s druge strane ljubavi... _

"ON JE ŠTA?!" vikala je Tak na Zima.

"ZAISTA NISAM JA!!!! " odmicao se on od radioaktivnog Srka koji je bio spreman za napad.

Ona je stajala nervozna, no ipak razmišljajući.

"Ta mala gnjida..." govorila si je.

"To sam i ja rekao! "

"AJD' ZAČEPI VIŠE! Trebam smisliti kako da ga osvetim..." viknula je, još nervoznije.

"Misliš...MI...kako da ga...OSVETIMO! " naginjao se on sve više nad nju.

"HEP?!" sada se ona pak začudi.

"Pa...ako se možda možeš DOBRO prisjetiti...to je bio naš ZAJEDNIČKI...poljubac."

kaže on dok je njoj trebalo par sekundi da se nađe.Tada se polako odmicao od nje, znajući da nešto sprema.

Tak zatitra par puta antenama i vrti glavu u prijašnju poziciju. "Nažaolst." reče.

A i što bi sada trebala napraviti?! UBITI GA?! ISTUĆI?! TER NIJE ON KRIV!!! A jednu ruku, ipak joj se svidio taj osjećaj.Još uvijek ga se sijeća.

Tada je i Zim sjeo i razmišljao.

"HEJ IMAM!!! " uzviknu u isti čas upretim prsom u zrak. "NE, MOJ JE BOLJI!! " poviču te pogledaju ravno u oči.

"Čuj, a da ih spojimo? " doda Tak.

"Dobra ideja."

(...kod Diba-noću...)

Dib je udobno ležao u svome krevetu sanjajući kao uvijek o priznanju uhvaćanog svemirca i prikazanog pred javnost.Čak u jedan dio možemo staviti i predsjednika Amerike.Najednom blava svijetlost.I jaka buka.To i Dib čuje.Malo otvori oči, a kada primijeti plavu svijetlost skoči na koljena a deku provuče preko glave.

"Š-što...?! " započne on, no prekine ga nešto.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUU..."

u prvom se času moglo čuti imjesto Dibovog 'Što'.

U drugom trenutku u sobu su kroz prozor ušli dvoje lebdećih kukaca, plavih, s krilima.Čudno.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUU..."

započne još jednom.

"T-tko-Š-što-K-kako-K-kada..." započne on sa pitanjima no prekine ga svemirac.

"Dib, Dib...em...kakvo god tvoje prezime bilo..."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Što trebate?

"Donosimo ti poklon, koji će ti ovdje zasigurno biti od koristi. " rekao je onaj prvi vrlo hladno.

"HEP?! " Dib je bio začuđen. "Zašto ja?"

"Pa...ti si jedini koji je otkrio Srkene na svome planetu i sada se protiv njih mora boriti.A ovako i onako nijednom drugom zemljaninu glava nije toliko velika koliko je tebi." reče onaj drugi.

"A-ha." kimnue sivi glavom.

"Ali po našim običajima, ti moraš napraviti test."

"A-ha.NO RECI VEĆ JEDNOM!!! " izdere se Dib na njih.Oni zamo zakotrljaju očima.

"Dobro.Zelimo da izađeš van, i proglasiš svima kraj svijeta." kaže drugi.

"ŠTO?!?! " skoči Dib na noge.

Onaj prvi lagano udari drugoga. "Ne brini se.Nije to što moj partner želi reći.Trebaš izaći van i proglasiti naše postojanje."

"Ok." kaže mirno Dib i istrči van.Tada započne jako vikati na cijelu ulicu (psi laju, pa tako on još laje nego što jedan običan pas laje).Tako mu na glavu dolete čizme, cipele, sve čime se dalo bacati.Isto tako par ljudi izađu iz kuća, kao i Dibov otac, sestra i gospodar.

"DIB DAJ PREKINI VEĆ JEDNOM!!!!!! " lupi ga njegova sestra Gaz lagano po glavi.

"Hej! Moram proglasiti postojanje svemiraca, Gaz! Pa ću dobiti poklon!!" rekao je on zadovoljno ovu zadnju rečenicu i bacio se natrag zavijanju.

"JAO!!! ZAŠTO MI BAŠ ON MORA BITI BRAT!?!?! ZAŠTO UOPĆE JA?!?! " viknula je i spremila se vratiti natrag, no odjednom, bačva ljepila pospe se sa krova, točno na Diba.Svi su stajali u šoku.Gaz se samo malo suzdržavala smijeha.Isto tako s krova naleti i vreća perja, gušćjeg perja koja prekrivala ono mokro ljepilo po Dibovom tijelu.Mali sivi pijetao gledao je posve oko sebe.Svi su se smijali, a Gaz se bacila na pod od smijeha.

"HEJ PIJETLIĆU! ZAPJEVAJ NAM NEŠTO LIJEPOOOOO!!!!!!!! " viknuo mu je jedan poznat glas sa krova.On podigne njušku kad ono Zim...i Tak!

"AH, OSVETA JE TAKO SLATKA..." nadodala je Tak.

"Zim...Tak..." lagano je progovorio.Sav ljutit pošao je u kuću dok su se svi još uvijek smijali.Dibov gospodar i otac lagano su se vraćali na svoja prijašnja mjesta, dok je Gaz još uvijek pravila viceve oko njega.Čak je i napravila par fotografija za uspomenu.

Tako su se svi vratili unutra, osim Zima i Tak.Oni su se još uvijek smijali iz sve duše.Tak se ipak prva smiri.

"Uf, ovo je bila dobra akcija..."

"Da i to zahvaljujući tebi..." doda Zim.

"Molim?! " začudi se ona.

Zim se naglo digne."Što?! " zapita on.Prvi put da je rekao nešto lijepo, a ona tako reagira.

"Ah, ništa.No hajde vratimo se u bazu." kaže ona.Prvi se spustio Zim, te je stao tako da uhvati Tak.Ona se spotaknula i pala ravno na leđa Zimu u ruke.Malo se zacrvenila i nasmijala.

"He, he.Sad me molim te spusti dolje."

"HE, HE. Nema šanse." protivio se on njoj te počeo tako nositi sve do baze.Kada su došli ispred vrata, nisu znali kako ih otvoriti.Tak je rekla Zimu da je spusti pa da će ona.No on je imao bolju ideju.Nogom je lupio o vrata, koja su se zatim širom otvorila.Ispred televizora sjedili su Gir i Mimi, udobno naslonjeni o kauč.Zim je s puno ponosa ušao i lagano položio Tak na kauč spremajući se da ode u lab.

"Zim? " pozove ga Tak nježno.On se okrene, te preko ramena pogleda prema njoj. " Thanks."

To primijeti i robotići, te počinju da pobuđuju atmosferu.

"OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO..." započne Gir, na što se MiMi samo cerekala.

Zim se vrati stane pred njega i pošalje u lab, no MiMi ga predkine.

"Gospodine, ono što Gir želi reći je da je lijepo što ste Vi i Gazdarica zajedno surađivali, te tako došli do cilja."

"A-ha." pogledao je Zim malo prema Tak, pa prema MiMi.Ona zakotrlja očima, brzo se spusti sa kauča u kuhinju, pa natrag, noseći nešto. "A da proslavimo? Šampanjac? "

Svi su začuđeno gladali u ružićastog robotića. "MiMi, odakle..." pita ju 'gazda' (Zim).

"Rezerva." kratko i jasno robotić odgovori.Na to svi zakotrljaju očima te započnu sa proslavom pobjede.(...)

(...malo kasnije...)

MiMi i Gir su se sada osjećali kao pravi pobjednici.Napokon su nadvladali mržnju svojih dvoje gospodara, a možda sada postoje šanse za ljubav.Pustili su sav šampanjac svojim gospodarima da pronađu put u zajedničku sudbinu. Lagano su počeli odmicati u lab.

Zim i Tak su bili u drugom svijetu.Malo im se vrtilo, ali to ih nije uzbuđivalo.Bili su posve pijani.Uživali su u društvu jednog i drugog.

" I kak' ti se svidil ovaj moj plan za pokoravanje zimljanih? "

"1.E to baš nije tvoj plan nego moj

2.nije bilo za zemljane, nego da osvetimo idiota Diba! " objašnjavala mu je ona.

"Ah.Onda je onaj najbolji dio bio moj! " dičio se on i dalje.

"Nij nego moj! "

"S'ejedno." mrko je sjeo Zim.No ubrzo se zuacerekao.

"Ć'eš još? "

"JUP! " štucne on.Tada prasnu u glasan smijeh.

"A znaš, baš si lipa kad se ljutiš..."

" 'sam li? " sada se ona dičila.

" uf, a kad bi znala da je istina ono što je Dib rekal..."

" A kaj je rekal Zimmy?! " blesavo ga je pitala.

" Da sam se do ušij zatreskal u te!!!! " povikne on i glasno se nasmiju.

" To, nij istina..." prva se smirila ona.

"Jep JUP je! " opet on štucne.

" Baš si glup! " legla je na kauč tako da je gladala ravno u njega.

" A TIS' LIPA KAJ TO IZGOVARAŠ!!!! " legao je tako i on.

" Daj, prekini!! "

" NEH, JUP!! " na to se započnu opet glasno smijati.

" A znaš li ti da si baš sladak bil, kad sam zadnji put ovdje bila?! MISLILa SAM DA SI SE ZAISTA ZATRESKAL U ME!!!!!!! "

" AH, ZAR-JUP-SI?! " štucao je on i dalje.

" AH! Ali to nije iskreno...Mislim da sam se sad..." ispila je ona svoju čašicu.

" Što-JUP-sada?! "

"ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA MI SE VIŠE SVIĐAŠŠŠššššš...! " vikala je ona iz punog glasa da on shvati.Robotići su sa strane sve to lijepo snimali.Za dokaz za budućnost.

"NE VIRUJEM TI! DOOOOOOKKAA-JUP-AAAAŽŽŽŽIIIIIIIIIIIII..." sjeo je on na koljena vikao njoj.

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJjjjjjjj..."

kaže ona njemu nježno, položi ruke oko njegovog vrata i poljubi ga.Zim je nekoliko puta štucao, no kasije je prestao.Uz kasetofon, MiMi i Gir snimali su ovo i kamerom.

"Možda ih ovo ipak pobudi da budu zajedno, Gir." reče mu MiMi stojeći točno ispred Takovog i Zimovog strastvenog događaja.

"Nadam se.Ter je ovo tvoja ideja! " malo je Zimov robotić povisio ton jer mu je bilo doista teško nositi i svoju partnericu, kasetofon i kameru.

"Daj šuti! Fala bogu Hieliju (kod Srka,bogu strasti) i božici Amorej (kod Srka, božici ljubavi; inače Srkensi je baš i ne diče toliko) da su uopće na ovakvom putu."

"Da.Imaš pravo.SAMO SADA DRŽI TU KAMERRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"

Tak postavi svoju šapu točno pod Zimovu čeljust, da ga povuče još dublje.Kada su prekinuli, od tog ludog osjećaja samo su se mogli smijati.

"HEEEEEEJJJJJ...SI ME TI TO UPRAV POLJUBILA..." odmakne se on od nje, ali ne previše.

"JUP. I mogla bih još jednom..." mamila ga je ona ljepotom svojih očiju.

"NO, na što čekaš...moja božice Amorejjj..." povuče ju on u još jednu avanturu.

"JESIL I TO SNIMILA?! JESIL?!JESIL?! " zanovijetao je Gir.

" 'San, 'san.Daj sad prekini! " MiMi mu je dala znak da ju spusti dolje.

" I? Koliko kopija? " pita ju bijeli robotić.

" Negdje oko..." Takov se robotić zamisli " 200 0000."

"UFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...To je puuuuuuuuuunnnooooooooo..."

nadoda Gir, te se tako njih dvoje pokupe iz sobe, ostavljajući svoje gospodare njihovoj novoj sudbini.

_Bilo gdje,_

_s tobom sam spremna _

_otputovati,_

_i na riječ,_

_sve što mi kažeš _

_povjerovati,_

_bilo kad,_

_s tobom bih mogla vjeruj _

_krenuti,_

_i za sebe se_

_više nikada ne okrenuti._

_NI NA NEBU, NI NA ZEMLJI SAM,_

_sva zadrhtim kad te ugledam,_

_daj mi reci da si moj,_

_to htjela bih da znam-_

_JER OVAKO NI NA NEBU NI NA ZEMLJI SAM!_

_Buđenja,_

_sa mnom bi bila puna_

_radosti,_

_imaš li,_

_dovoljno ljubavi i hrabrosti?_

_poljubac,_

_više od riječi bi mi rekao,_

_bilo bi ti žao što-_

_si toliko čekao... _

(...drugo jutro...)

Svanulo je drugo jutro.Ljepše jutro.Robotići su spavali dolje u Zimovom labaratoriju.Gir se prvi probudio, te odmah skočio na MiMi.

"MiMi-cka probudi se!" tresao ju je lagano, no ona je povukla svoj rep na njušku, ne obračajući pažnju.

"Gazdarice, već sam pripremila brod! " mumljala je tiho.

Gir se malo zamislio.Na trenutak je iz svoga kutka izvadio jedan megafon i upreo ga u mačkicu.

"MIMI-CKA PROBUDI SE! " viknuo je kroz njega.Pogladao je prema MiMi no ona nije bila tu.

"Ti - mali - idiote! " Gir pogleda prema gore kada se ona svojim nogama prihvatila za strop.Par puta je zarežala na njega, te se kao padobran spustila na pod.

"MIMI-CKA A DA IDEMO VIDIT' GOSPO..." bukne Gir opet kroz megafnon, no ne uspije završiti jer mu ga MiMi oduzme.Ona udahne zrak i prozbori.

"DA!!!!!! "

MiMi vikne na njega, te baci megafon u stranu.Gir si malo pomaza uši i krene za njom gore, gdje su njihovi gospodari spavali.Stajali su nekoliko minuta, gledajući ih, kako mirno snivaju u naručju jednog i drugog.

Zim je ležao na jednom kraju svoga kauča, dok je Tak, ležeći udobno na njegovim prsima, postavila svoju glavu točno ispod njegove.

No ipak su njih dvoje trebali u Park, jer bi pobudili pažnju,a to su i njihovi robotići uvidjeli.Svaki je započeo buditi svoga.Tak se malo podigla, još zijevajući te sa jakom glavoboljom, gledala je uokolo.Isto kao i Zim.Tako ona pomakne svoj pogled prema njemu, a on prema njoj.Njihovi se pogledi sretnu, kao i njihovi osjećaji.Tak brzinski skoči sa njega na pod.Režući.

"MA KAKO SE USUĐUJEŠ?! " s ljutim pogledom i crvenom bojom u licu gledala je prema njemu.

"JA?! TER SI TI LEGLA NA ME!!!!! " sjeo je Zim prekriženih ruku na kraj kauča.

"I poljuuuuubbbbbiiiiiillllllaaaaaaaaa..." nastavio je Gir sljedeći.

"MOLIM?!?!?!? " u isti čas uzviknu dvoje Srka na malog robotića.Da ne bi još nešto izbrbljao, MiMi mu nabrzinu ubaci svoj rep u usta...

"He, he.Mislim da je...nešto pobrkao..."

"MiMi..." Tak započne kada pogleda prema satu. "JAO ZIM!! MI KASNIMO U PARK!!!!!"

"ŠTO?! " potrči on brzo kroz vrata, dok je Tak najednom stala na stepenicama.

"Reći ćeš mi kasnije." lagano svome robotiću pokaže prstom, postavi si hologram i potrči za Zimom.

(...tamo...)

_Gdje su dovraga..._ razmišljao je Dib punom parom Gdje bi to Tak i Zim mogli biti.Lagano je prstima lupao po stolu, što je drugih malo smetalo.Dok je on gledao u stranu, kao da uopće nije tu, ostali su oprezno slušali Mrs Bitters.

Najednom njen sat prekinu...tko?...Zim i Tak.Ispričali su se učiteljici, a tako i dobili kaznu da poslije, kada svi budu išli kući, počiste prostor.

_Ah, no ta kazna ipak nije dovoljna..._ sivi je i dalje bio ljut zbog onoga sinoć.To je od Zima očekivao, ali od Tak? _Čekaj, otkad oni rade zajedno? To je sasvim nemoguće! _nije moglo biti moguće da je Tak Zimu ipak popustila! Ona je bila drukčija.Sviđala mu se...nekako.Ipak, prije nego je saznao da je svemirac.I nakon onoga sinoć.Sada je ljut.Veoma ljut.

Tako su njih dvoje sjeli natrag na svoja mjesta.Dosađivajući se, te razmišljajući i o onome što je Gir rekao.

Najednom pred učiteljicom se stvori još jedan pas.Bitters popriča na trenutak s njom te ju predstavi ostalima.

"Djeco, ovo je Aleez.Njezini su se gospodari češće selili, te je sada ovdje.Aleez, imaš li nešto za reći? "

Ona kimne klavom. "_Buenos Dias_, ja sam Aleez, i podrijetlom sam iz Mexsika.Prešla sam više od 24 država svijeta, što ponekad zna i ne može biti korisno.Nadam se da ću ovdje i ostati, te steći puno prijatelja."

Mnogi su je blago gledali, ponajviše dečki.A i imali su zašto.Ona je zaista imala ukusa.Njeno krzo je bilo bijelo, poput snijega.Na leđima je imala veliku fleku pepermintne boje, kao i njeno lijevo oko te vršak repa.Dva velika prstena bila su joj ovijena oko kitnjastog repa.Preko očiju padala su dva plava čuperka, koja su vodila do plavog laganog repa iza glave.

"Aleez, sjedni na svoje mjesto." naredi joj Bitters, okrećući se zatim i prema ostalima.Aleez nije puno hodala. Zauzela je svoje mjesto tik do Zima.Oslonila je glavu na šape, te blago pogledala prema njemu.No on nije puno mario za Aleez, nego je preko nje gledao u Tak.Novoj je to bilo čudno.Za njime je pogledao prema subjektu.Tada vrati pogled prema Bitters, zlonamjerno se smješući.

I Dib je bacio oko na Aleez, no ovoga puta nije vikao da je i taj novi izvanzemaljac.Za njega to sada nije bilo bitno.

Zvonilo je za pauzu.Svi su izletjeli van.Zim za Tak, Dib za Zimom.Ovoga puta je mjesta bilo više nego potrebno, jer su se svi većinom vješali o 'novu', Aleez.Tak je, kao obično ležala ispod svog omiljenog drva, Zim je bio u svome kutku, a Dib ih je po normalu motrio.Ovoga puta, Zim je sabrao snage da bi napokon, ovo vrijeme dobro iskoristivši, bio u društvu sa Tak.To je primijetila i Aleez.Ona je iz svega onog društva, baš njega pozvala da s kim popriča.Kada se Zim približio, Aleez je naredila da ostali nestanu.

"O----K--e-j...što trebaš? " prvi je on započeo.Ona mu se malo nasmješi te kao prije postavi glavu na šape.

"Čuj, ZIM, jel tak? " on kimne glavom, brzo. "Mi se ne poznajemo mnogo, no imam osjećaj, kao da smo zajedno rasli."

"Zašto tako misliš? "

"Možda zato, što ti imam nešto VEOMA bitno za reći? Ili pokazati? " digne se ona lagano na noge, no Zim ju je i dalje začuđeno gledao.

"Reci što imaš, ili pokaži, kako god, jer moram k Tak." digne se i on, spreman da ode.

"Ti si zatreskan u nju, zar ne? " stane ona pred njega.

Zim se naglo okrene, crven u licu. "Ma...ma...TKO TI JE TO REKAO?! "

"Hm...sama sam otkrila.Ter kako ju gledaš..."

"Nije istina! " vikne Zim, veoma ljutit.

"Ja vjerujem ono što vidim, pod jedan, pod dva, ja NIKADA ne lažem, a tri..."

" Što pod tri? " gledao ju je on začuđeno, dok se ona motala oko njega.

Tada odjednom zvoni.Svi su poletjeli unutra, osim Aleez, Zim i Tak.Tak je malo prohodala do tamo, te odjednom primijetila da Zima nema.

Zim je htio potrčati prema njoj no Aleez mu nije dala.

"Hej?! Tko si ti da m..." on se lagano nagnuo i vikao na nju, kad se odjednom našla na njegovim usnama.

Tada i Tak pogleda prema njima.Bila je šokirana.Osjećala je kao da joj antene padaju, kao i cijeli njen svijet.Tako joj i jedna suza prođe niz obraz.Lagano se okrenula i ušla unutra.

Aleez je bila prva koja je prekinula poljubac.Zim je stao.Šokiran.

"...A tri je...baš si sladak." te s tom rečenicom okrenula se i pošla unutra.

Nakon nekog vremena i Zim je krenuo unutra.

Poslije nastave, Zim i Tak su ostali sami da sve počiste.Zim je neprestano pokušao uliziti joj se, no nikako nije uspijevano.Primijetio je da već cijelo vrijeme ima onaj tužni pogled u očima.Zato je neprestano razgovarao s njom da vidi što je.

"Tak,Taky, molim te, reci mi što je..."

"Zašto Zim? Nema potrebe zaista..." pokušala je da odvuče pažnju.Tada zamalo započne plakati.

"Tak, znam da postoji neki problem koji te muči.Ako se sijećaš, sada smo prijatelji, pa mi možeš reći što god te muči." stao je on pred nju, primio za ruke i nježno joj šaputao.

Tak je,na neki način, voljela ovaj novi osjećaj.Iako ga mnogo niti nije razumjela...svidio joj se.Kao...kao...kao onaj poljubac koji joj je dao.A da bude iskrena...uopće niti nije bila baš toliko pijana onu večer, da ne zna što radi. Bila je ipak nečeg svijesna.

Tak se nagnula i lagano ga zagrlila.On joj uzvrati zagrljaj.

"Zim..." poteknula joj je opet jedna blaga suza.

"Da, Tak? "

"Moram ti nešto priznati..." klekne ona pred njega.

"Što je? " pružio je ruku prema njoj te obrisao onu suzu.Nježno joj se smješio.

"Prije tebe nikada nisam imala pravog prijatelja...Od ranog djetinjstva su me tlačili da ništa neću postići..."

govorila je kroz plač, pa tako Zima ponovno zagrlila.

"Onda nisu bili u pravu..."

Isto tako, i Zim je osjećao poseban osjećaj, kada je bio oko nje.No volio ga je.Nikako ga nije mogao razumijeti, kao ni onaj put kada ju je prvi put poljubio.Nije znao što ga je potaknulo na to.

Lagano ju je gladio, da joj osjećaj bude bolji.

"Zim...znaš...jako me pogodilo kada..." pogledala je ona u stranu, malo crvenkasta u licu.Zim je postavio svoju šapu pod njenu čeljust, te joj vrati pogled u svoje oči.

"Kada što? " sada ju je imao.Nije mogla nigdje, nego da mu kaže istinu.

"Kada si NJU poljubio..." rekla je Tak u različitim tonovima, te se OPET bacila na njega.

Zim je sada znao o čemu ona govori.Lagano ju je nagnuo na zid sastrane te pogledao duboko u oči.Njezine su se antene lagano nizale gore-dolje.

"Nisam ja nju.Tako mi božice Amorej,ona je mene Tak.Ona je nahrlila na mene iz čista mira. Nsam ja ništa napravio.Ona je." nagnuo se nad nju i poljubio u čelo.

"Ako hoćeš, odi u bazu i odmori se.Ja ću umjesto tebe ovdje završiti." rekao je uzimajući metlu u ruke.Tada se i Tak digla primajući se za metlu.

"Zim, nisam ja ljenčina.Zaslužno ću odraditi svoj posao." kaže, uzme metlu te malo prohoda.Tada stane i lagano mu odvrati. "Zim, hvala ti na...lijepim riječima." te s time, baci se na posao.

Zim ju je neko vrijeme gledao, razmišljajući. " UuuuuAaaaaaaauuuu...koja ženska..."

_Volim te volim-_

_ljepotice mala,_

_jer ti si moju dušu-_

_obasjala_

_pred tobom stojim-_

_samo mi reci da!_

_Molim te molim-_

_budi moja draga,_

_moram to reći-_

_ću otići do vraga,_

_na dlanu piše-_

_moja si sudbina!_

_Zvijezde kažu sve,_

_kako ljubav postaje,_

_ako vjeruješ u sve,_

_jasno ti je što nedostaje..._

Nakon nekoliko sati, Zim i Tak, vratili su se kući.Umorni, do zadnje kosti, bacili su se na kauč, sjeli svako na svojoj strani.Gir i MiMi su, točno na sredini između njih, gledali TV, tako da se oni nisu morali mučiti da se dignu.

"Oh,oh.Očito je netko danas zabraljao..." Mimi je odjednom prekinula mir.

Tak i Zim, poblijeđeno su pogledali prema njoj, ljutiti.

"MiMi, začepi." rekli su u isti čas.

Tako je prošlo negdje oko dva puna sata.Zim zamalo da nije zaspao, no odjednom se trgnuo te pogledao prema prozoru.Sunce je stajalo ravno na obzorju.Bilo je podne.No Tak je, ipak, čvrsto spavala,a MiMi do nje.On se lagano digao, pozvao Gira do sebe i pošao u labaratorij, da Tak pruži i ovaj trenutak mira.

"Gir! GIR! Smiri se! " vikao je Zim za svojim robotićem, koji je uokolo skakao, trčao, plesao.Zim je oprezno uzeo jednu tikvicu u kojoj je bio pulonij, te oprezno ulio tekućinu iz druge epruvete.

"UuuuuuuuuIIIiiiiiiiiiiiii...TRČIM!!! "

"GGGIIIIRRR!!!!" viknuo je on još jednom, prije nego li je nespretni robot odskakutao do stola, pronjihao ga, te tako Zimov projekt potamanio.Tikvica je pala na pod i odjednom se žarko počela pušiti.

"OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!

Tak se naglo digla.Probudila ju je jaka buka.Pogledala je prema svome robotu, koji ju je isto tako začuđeno gledao.Tada pogleda prema vratima, gdje se dizao dim.

"Zim...lagano je prošaptala i potrčala dolje.MiMi za njom.

Nakon nekoliko trena, vratila se na prijašnje mjesto, sa Zimom, koji je bio sada više sive boje nego zelene.Teško je kašljao onaj dim iz ustiju.MiMi je nosila Gira kraj sebe.

"Sjedaj." rekla mu je strogo, te ga gurnula na kauč. "KOJI...JE...TEBI...VRAG...REKAO...DA...SE...IGRAŠ...SA...PLUTONIJEM?!?!"

smireno mu je pokušala objasniti, no više ON nije shvatio.

"Nisam se igrao.EKSPERIMENTIRAO SAM!! " pogledao je on u stranu, praveći se da je u on pravu.Tak mu je prišla i vratila pogled u svoj.

"SHVAĆAŠ LI DA SI MOGAO NASTRADATI?! " viknula je opet na njega.Zim ju je potpuno začuđeno gledao.Tada i ustao.

"Otkad se ti brineš, hoću li se ozlijediti ili ne? "

Tak je samouvjereno prekrižila ruke i okrenula se u stranu. "Jesi li mi prijatelj ili ne? Ter i ja živim ovdje." rekla mu je smireno, možd malo crvena.

Tako i vrata najednom zazvone.Zim im priđe, postavi ruku na njih, te se prikaže prozirna slika onoga što je pred njima.Bila je to Aleez.Lagano je micala pogled oko kuće, amo-tamo.Zim je dao znak svojoj Srkeanskoj partnerici, te je ona postavila svoj hologram.Gir je ostao isti, a i MiMi.Samo sjedeći.

Tada Zim otvori vrata.

"Hellllooo...Zim..." mahala mu je bijela pudlica, pepermintne točke na leđima.

"Ah ti si.Što hoćeš? " pitao je on arogantno, ne otvarajući vrata baš previše.

"Došla sam vidjeti, kak' si." mamila ga je ona, no Zim se nije dao.

"To je sve? "

"Nope (noup.eng. ne)...došla sam ti nešto VAŽNO reći." rekla je sada smirenije.

"ONDA RECI LJEPOTICE I GUPI SE! " viknula je Tak iz sobe pružajući na vrata.To je i Aleez primijetila.

"Oh, čujem li ja to poznat glasić? " rekla je nježno.

"JUP.Jesi.Sada, što imaš za reći? "

"Oprosti, TAK, ali mislim da se to tiče samo mene i Zima." odjednom dobije onaj zlonamjeran smješak na licu.

"Hej?! Otkud ti poznaješ moje ime?! " navalila je Tak strogo.Kao i obično.

"Mislim da sam ga ja spomenuo." nježno je spomenuo Zim sastrane.

"S tobom ću kasnije." ljutito mu je pokazala.

"Oh, ma nemoj tako.Ter nije on kriv, takva si bila čak i na Akademiji." pogladala je Aleez prema jadnom Zimu, koji je ostao šokiran, kao i Tak.

"Otkud...ti..." započela je Tak, no 'nova' ju je prekinula.

"Ma nemoj mi reći da me se ne sijećaš, Taky? " tako najednom ona bijela pudlica nestane i pred njima se stvori Srk.Lijepi Srk.

"ZEE?! " poviknula je Tak u jednom trnutku i lagano se povukla prema Zimu.

"Navaljiva i agresivna kao uvijek.Nimalo se nisi promijenila." gladala je zloumno prema njoj.

"Ni ti." rekla je Tak, skidajući tako i svoj hologram.

"TAKO MI MATICE SRKA, TKOS' TI A KAKO JU TI PAK POZNAJEŠ?! " vikao je Zim uokolo, dok su one gledale prema njemu.

"Hm, tako smežuran ipak si slađi." reče mu Zee, a Zim se na trenutak zacrveni kao pred Tak.Tako to i ona primijeti.

"Pusti njega na miru.Zasada je on moj partner." stala je pred Zima.

"Oh.No, to ćemo još vidjeti." odstupi Zee jedan korak unazad.

"HOĆE LI MI NETKO VIŠE NEŠTO OBAJSNITI?! " zanovijetao je Zim ponovno.

"Dakako, ja..." započela je Zee, okrenuta leđima prema njima, no Tak ju je prekinula.

"Ne.Ja ću." smirenim tonom i pogledom prema podu započela je govoriti.Lagano je udahnula i izdahnula.

"Zim...pred tobom stoji osvajač...koji je zasada imao više osvajačkih misija i zaduženja od bilo kojeg drugog Srka u povijesti.Sovojm ljepotom i pameti zavodila je osvajče sa tadašnje Akademije, pa čak i Najviše! "

Zim na trenutak pogleda prema Zee, pa natrag prema Tak.Sav zgrožen.Tada Tak nastavi.

"Na Akademiji je bila prava ulizica..."

"A-a, nemojmo pretjerivati." mahala je ona rukom amo-tamo i dalje okrenuta leđima.

"Ipak, na Akademiji je imala svu vlast.Svi su joj padali pod noge.Svi dečki, svi nastavnici.Onim lošijim je nudila sve bolje, za opstanak u društvu.Ali ja ne.Nisam se htjela uprskavati tuđom krvlju.Ja sam živila svojim životom.No to joj je smetalo.Smetalo joj je to da joj baš JA nisam bila pod vlašću.Zato mi je prvo nudila bolje, sve bolje.Novac, odjeća, prijatelje, dečke, život.Nisam prihvatila.Tada je postala ljuta te mi je počela kopati po privatnosti.Napravila je trpim poniženja svih tih godina.Čim bi mi netko prišao, ona bi ga odvukala.Uvijek mi je bila korak naprijed.Sve mi je oduzela.Sve što mi je bilo drago.Sve prijatelje.A sada se vratila.ZAŠTO?! ZELIŠ LI MI JOŠ NAPAKOSTITI?! "

"NE, sada mi to nije namjera." okrenula se Zee strogo, ravno Tak u lice.

"NO, NO ONDA ZASIGURNO ŽELIŠ MOJU MISIJU!!!!! HA?! HA?! " vikao je Zim, dok su one gledale 'potpuno odstranjeno' od njega.

"NE, ni to." podigla je prst da progovori no najednom sivi pas skoči na vrata.

"HA!!! ZNAO SAM DA BI BILO PRELIJEPO DA BI BILO STVARNO!!!! " vikao je sada Dib na Zee.Ona uomrno izdahne, te ga započne obilaziti.Tako mu digne jedno uho i onaj veliki čuperak.

"Hej ŠTO DO...?! " započeo je sivi dok mu ona nije naglo podigla njušku.Začuđeno ga je pogledala pa se okrenula Zimu i Tak.

"Čuj, imaju li svi ZEMLJANI ovaku veliku glavu?" zapitala je gledajući u sivoga.

"ON je jedan među rijetkim, mnogi od njih nemaju ni mozga." javio se Zim, potpuno mirno.

"HEJ!!!!!!?!!??? MOJA GLAVA NIJE VELIKA!!!!!!!!!DOH..." povikao je Dib.

Zee je dojadilo.Prešla je mnogo rasa i planeta, ali tako dosadnoga i tvrdoglavoga bića nikada do sada nije srela.

Lagano je dokoračila do njega okrenula ga na leđa i gornula van.

"Pa-pa sivi." uzviknula muje je.

"MOJE IME JE DIB!!!!!!!!!! " povikao je on za njom.

"Svejedno." prošaptala je ona te zatvorila vrata.Nakon nekoliko trena pogledala je prema Tak i Zimu.Tada joj opet sine onaj zli smješak.Ovog puta namijenjen...njemu.Prošetala je do njega te se lagano nagnula nad njime.

"Hej...čuj...imaš li curu? " mamila ga je opet ljepotom svojim očima.

"Ja..."

"Zasada ne, ali ima partnera." stala je Tak između njih dvoje.

"Da, da..." spremao se on da krene ali ga Zee uhvati za rep i povuče prema sebi.

"Za jednog arogantnog osvajača...veoma si privlačan." postavila je svoju šapu ispod njegove čeljusti te ga lagono gladila.Zim se sav zacrvenio ne znajući što da kaže, a što da radi.Tada Tak uskoči, gurne Zima natrag i pošalje ga u kuhinju.Tako se suoči sa svojom starom neprijateljicom.

"Kloni ga se." rekla je Tak mirno i smireno.

"Nećeš mi ti govoriti što da radim.Ako mi se sviđa, to je moja stvar."

"Nema potrebe.On nema uopće interesa za tebe..."

"...nego za TEBE. " stala je Zee prekriženih ruku.

Tak se zacrvenila i pogledala agresivno kao i obično.

"Čuj, nije da me se tiče, ali mislim da je mali bacio oko na tebe.ALI..." Zee je udobno sjea na kauč, oslonivši ruke na koljena, a glavu na šape. "...zato sam ja svoje bacila na njega."

"Znam što hoćeš.Isto kao i na Akademiji.Želiš mi ga oduzeti..."

"E nije dragice," digla se i stala točno pred Tak. "Meni se taj ovajačić zaista sviđa.I neću stati sve dok ga ne dobijem.I to mislim...ISKRENO..."

"Žao mi je, ali mali je zauzet."

"Vidjet ćemo, vidjet ćemo kojoj će prvo uletjeti.Onoj koja ima bolji posao, bolju budućnost ili bolju boju...? " Zee je šetala uokolo kada ju najednom Tak prekine.Bila je ljuta, ali i ujedno tužna, svjesna istine koju je Zee govorila.

"Van! VAN!!!! " tjerala ju je van, vičući što je više mogla.

Zee je mirno izašla van, dok je Tak jako udarila vratima za njom.Tada joj poteče jedna suza niz obraz.Lagano se niz vratiju spustila na pod, gledajući prema dolje.Nekoliko minuta kasnije Zim se vratio.Kada je vidio Tak shrvanu na podu, odmah je potrčao prema njoj.

"TAK! Što je bilo?! Što ti je Zeeka napravila?! " sagnuo se prema njoj i polako je dignuo.Ona je pogledala na tenutak prema njemu.

"Nije 'ZEEKA', nego samo Zee.I ne, nije mi ništa napravila." lagano je koračila prema podzemnom labu.Zim je začuđeno gledao prema njoj.

"Tak! TAK!!! TAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!! BUDI TU KAD SE TEBI OBRAČAM!!!!!! " vikao je on prema njoj, no nikakve koristi.Ona ga uopće nije slušala.Lagano je šetala hodnikom do svoje sobe.Otvorila je vrata i bacila se na krevet.

"Gazdarice, što nije u redu? " pitala je MiMi nježno, sjedeći pokraj nje.

Tak uzdhne, te sjedne. " MiMi, trebam dijagnozu osjećaja.Upiši."

"Dakako." reče mali robotić te se rastvori na kompjutor s mikrofonom i kojim satelitom.

Tak postavi ruku na nezin kompjutor da očita.

"Upiši: sreća, radost, tuga, sažaljenje, strah, neugodnost...i sramota..." rekla je mirno, još uvijek malo tužno.Najednom prođe skener na MiMinom kompjutoru, uključujući i kroz njezinu ruku.Tada je nešto zapištao.

"Očitavam..." MiMi se mnogo skoncentrirala da njezina gazdarica dobije onon što je očekivala.Istiskala je dugi papir, koji je pružila svojoj gazdarici, uvućujući natrag svoj kompjutor.Tak je uzela papir te ga počela pregledno očitavati.Kada je pročitala zadnju rečenicu, žarko se zacrvrnila, odbacila papir i pala na krevet.

"Joj, JOJ!!!! TO JE POSVE NEMOGUĆE!!!! " vikala je uokolo.MiMi je ujedno uzela papir i pročitala.

"Ali gazdarice, to uopće nije loše..." pokušavao je robotić da je smiri.

"Nije loše?! NIJE LOŠE?!?! ZIM...I DA MI SE ON SVIĐA?!?!?! O NE!!! O NE!!!"

"Gazdarice...ako hoćete...ako će vam biti lakše..." dostigla je MiMi do svoje kamere vadeći onu kasetu koju je onu večer snimila te prilazeći TV-u.

"MiMi, što je to?!" pitala je gledajući svoga robotića kako ubacuje kasetu i prikazuje sliku.

Tak je sjedila.Vidjela je već prvi prizor i svega se prisjetila.MiMi je sjela pokraj nje, pitajući se kako će reagirati.Tak je samo sjedila i gledala.Slušala je svoje rečenice.

_I kak' ti se svidil ovaj moj plan za pokoravanje zimljanih?_

_1.E to baš nije tvoj plan nego moj_

_2.nije bilo za zemljane, nego da osvetimo idiota Diba! _

_Ah.Onda je onaj najbolji dio bio moj! _

_Nij nego moj! _

_S'ejedno._

Tak se nasmijala na to.Prisjećala se onog Zima kada je zadnjeg puta bila ovdje.

_A znaš, baš si lipa kad se ljutiš..._

_uf, a kad bi znala da je istina ono što je Dib rekal..._

_A kaj je rekal Zimmy?! _

_Da sam se do ušij zatreskal u te!!!! _

_To, nij istina..._

_Jep JUP je! _

_"Eh...kad bi to bar ZAISTA bila istina..._ "razmišljala je...

_A znaš li ti da si baš sladak bil, kad sam zadnji put ovdje bila?! MISLILa SAM DA SI SE ZAISTA ZATRESKAL U ME!!!!!!! _

_AH, ZAR-JUP-SI?! _

_AH! Ali to nije iskreno...Mislim da sam se sad..._

_Što-JUP-sada?! _

_ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA MI SE VIŠE SVIĐAŠŠŠššššš...!_

_NE VIRUJEM TI! DOOOOOOKKAA-JUP-AAAAŽŽŽŽIIIIIIIIIIIII..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJjjjjjjj..._

Gledala je kako je Zima tada poljubila.Postavila je prst na usne i lagano se smješila.Neobično je zavoljela taj osjećaj, a ne samo to, zaista ga je htjela ponovno okusiti.Da, baš tako.Htjela je ponovno podijeliti poljubac s njime. Legla je unatraške na jastuk i zaspala.(...)

Zimu je bilo žao, ali i teško.Nikada prije nije bio u centru pažnje (osim na Drugoj Velikoj Dodjeli) kao sada.Osijećao je nešto posebno prema Tak, otkada je ovdje, a sada i Zee?! Ona je isto posebna, a kada je otkrio da je Srk, pak ne zna što uopće osjeća.Trebao bi dobro promisliti.Malo se zaputio u Takovu sobu da vidi kako je.Lagano je odahnuo kada je vidio kako mirno spava.Sjeo je pokraj nje, no tada spazi i kasetu.Premota je te pogleda.On te večeri i nije bio baš pri sebi._Koja sramota!_ pomislio je.Lagano je krenuo van da je ne probudi, ali je MiMi bila brža, pa je tako zatvorila vrata njemu pod nos i zaključala ih.

"Predstava tek započinje...hi, hi, hi..." prošaptao je robotić i brzo se povukao prema gore.

_Taj proklet robot...Nikada nisam posumnjao da će prolupati! _pokušao je on da otvori vrata,no nikakvog uspijeha.Tada se i Tak probudi.

"Što do...ZIM?! Što ti radiš ovdje?! " digla se ona te pogledala prema neuspjelom osvajaču.

Zim je malo začuđeno, malo sramotno, pogledao prema njoj te nastavio otvarati, neuspješno.Ipak još jače.

"Htio...sam...vidjeti...kako...si...pa...sam...zaglavio...ovdje..." rekao je smireno, s visokog tona na tiši.

"A-ha." sjela je Tak na rub svoga kreveta.

Tada odjednom i struja nestane.Zim opet posumnja u MiMi i Gir, no u roku od par sekund i to ga prijeđe.Sjeo je na krevet, on na gornjem dijelu, Tak na donjem.

Bilo im je doista dosadno.No tada su se sjetili i neke igre.

"Ok, Zim, ti prvi." kaže Tak.

"Ok, mene je Dib zamalo strijeljao zato što smo ga Gir i ja u prošlosti 'jako povrijedili'." Zim lagano odgovori.Tak je bila malo iznenađena odgovorom, no ipak ne previše.

"Da vidimo, mene zamalo da 'neki' virus nije ubio, od tada otkad imam ovo u glavi." odgovori Tak, a sada se Zim iznenadi.

"Pa...Ja sam zepeo u Vootu (svemirski brod) sa Girom šest mjeseci, za koje je vrijeme on pjevo pjesmu o propasti." Tak se lagano nasmijala na to.

"Ja sam zapela u rezervnom brodu u svemiru nekoliko mjeseci, pokušavajući popraviti MiMi od zadnjeg Girovog napada, koji je i sada ostavio duboke posljedice u njoj." Tak je bila malo ljuta na to, no ništa se nije dogodilo.

"Hm...ja sam zapeo na Foodcourtii kao konobar i čistač, a i još uvijek si ne mogu zamisliti zašto me Sizz-lor toliko mrzi." sjeo je Zim na Takovu stranu.

"Ja sam zapela kao čistač na Prljavom Planetu." pomakla mu se ona bliže.

"Ja sam najmanji odrasli, zreo Srken." rekao je malo tužnije te joj se pomaknuo bliže.

"Ja sam treći najmanji odrasli, zreo Srken." ona je bila isto tužna zbog toga.Sjela je mrvicu bliže.

"Gir je specijalan SIR od Najviših." sjeo je on bliže.

"MiMi je napravljena od starog Sir-a i nekih rezervnih djelova." sjela je ona bliže, nekoliko centimetara od njega.

"Ja sam specijaliziran u istraživanju i tehnologiji." pogledao je pon blago prema njoj.

"Ja sam specijalizirana u terenskim taktikama i militerijskim vještinama." pogledala je ona blago prema njemu.

"Mrzim Diba."

"Uvidjela sam to.I ja isto."

Išli su sve bliže i bliže jedan prema drugome, tako da su se sada gledali duboko u oči.Iz nekog posebnog rezloga nijedan nije skidao pogled, samo su si dolazili sve bliže i bliže dok to približavanje nije preraslo u poljubac.Tak je osovila šape oko njegovog vrata, a on oko njenog struka.(...)

_Znam da nije lako,_

_vjerovati tako,_

_nego tko te životom voli-_

_KAO JA._

_ljubio sam žene,_

_i radio probleme,_

_dok nisam sreo tebe tamo-_

_ANĐELA._

_Teško je, ja znam,_

_a stani sad uz mene,_

_O-O-UUUU..._

_i vjeruj da sam taj,_

_jer borim se za tebe-_

_MALENA..._

"AWWWWWWWWWWW..." gledali su i snimali Gir i MiMi sve to kroz prozor.Odjednom su Tak i Zim prekinuli te je on skočio.

"GIR!!! MIMI!!! MOGAO SAM SI ZAMISLITI DA JE OVO VAŠA IDEJA!!!!! " povikao je.

"JUP." kimnuo je Gir glavom prema svojoj partnerici.

"JUP." kimnula je MiMi glavom prema njemu.

"Čekaj." spustila se Tak sa kreveta, dokoračila do prozora i spustila zavjese.Lagano se okrnula prema Zimu.

"I...? Gdje smo ono stali..? "

Drugi dan uputili su se u park.Zim je putem zezao Tak, kao i ona njega.Ovo su se vrijema najbolje sporazumijevali nego ikada.Oba dvoje su uživali u društvu jednog i drugog.Dib je, izuzev toga, bio znatiželjan.Imao je mnogo pitanja na mnoge teme._Zašto se Zim i Tak tako dobro razumiju? Otkud oni mogu osijećati slično nešto ovako?Ljubav? A sada još jedan izvanzemaljac? _pitao se non stop, koliko ih je i pratio.

"Hoh, oh.Nemoj mi reći da si i ti zatreskan u nju?" zapitao ga je poznat glasić odozada, pri čemu je Dib zamalo dobio srčani udar.

"HEJ, DA ME VIŠE NIKADA NISI TAKO PREPALA!!! " viknuo je on na Zee, što ju je veoma razljutilo.Naglim korakom povukla ga je prema sebi.

"Da jedno razjasnimo, Zemaljčiću.Ovdje JA, postavljam pitanja i vičem, a TI šutiš.Jasno? " Dib samo kimne glavom i odmakne se. "I? Kako glasi odgovor? "

"Što?! JA I U TAK?! Nema šanse!!!" gledao je malo osramoćeno pred njom.

"Vidim..." Zee, odnosno ALEEZ, je kranula ravno prema Zimu i Tak.

"...I zato mislim da JA zaslužujem najveće poštovanje na Srku, ikada. " zadovoljno je Zim zborio i dokazivao se pred Tak.

"Vidim..." odgovorila je ona prije nego ju je nešto povuklo unazad.Bila je to Zee, koja je sretno koračila kraj Zima.Tada se on najednom okrenuo da vidi što se događa, no kada je vidio NJU kraj sebe opet je osjećao prazninu u mozgu.

"Haj ZIM." rekla je Zee nježnije što je mogla te se nagnula nad njega.

"Hej." odmaknuo se on brzo, te krenuo dalje.

No Zee nije odustajala tako lako."Čuj, pitala sam se, odgovara ti da se večeras nađemo u jenom od ovih Zemaljskih...restorana? " pitala ga je gledajući ravno u oko.

"Misliš...kao spoj? "

"Hm...zavisi kako na to gledaš..." pogledala je ona malo u stranu.

"Hep, ja...vidiš...imam posla..." Započne on, no najednom Zee osjeti da ju nešto vuče za rep.Okrenula se i vidjela Tak iza sebe.

"Da...i to sa mnom..." gurne ju Tak u grm iza sebe, te nastavi hod sa Zimom.Zee je na trenutak gledala prema njima, pa je skočila iz grma skidajući lišće i grnje sa sebe.Tada joj priđe Dib.

"Mislim da Zim nema interesa za tebe...no zašto se toliko zalažeš za tog aroganca?! "

Zee je duboko uzdahnula te izdahnula. "Vidi, nemam vremena za te, ali ako baš želiš znati, Zim je sladak na svoj način." rekla je spremajući se da krene.

"Ah, a kada bi znala kakav je on zaista..." slegnuo je ramenima no tada ga ona ulovi.

"ŠTO ZNAŠ O ZIMU?! " pitala ga je.

"Vidiš, ja ga poznajem i istražujem otkad je ovdje sletio, pa bi se lako moglo dati odgovor...em...većinu?" odmaknuo se on brže nego si mogao reći keks.

Zee se zamisli. _Hm...ako upoznam Zimove slabe strane, možda ga nagovorim da izađe se mnom..._ zlovoljno se smijala u svojoj mašti. Zato ju je Dib potpuno začuđeno gledao.

"Hej, jesi li dobro? " pitao je nježno, bockajući je u ramenu.

"NE DIRAJ ME!! " poviknula je na njega, te ga pigledala u oko. " Vidi, imam ideju.Nađemo se danas, da mi ispričaš sve o Zimu."

"Nema šanse.Zašto bih se ja trebao naći sa tobom? "

"Pa...ako ti meni kažeš nešto o Zimu, ja ću tebi nešto o Srken Imperiji..."

Ta rečenica uhvati Diba na slabu točku.Lagano se osmjehnuo i pogledao prema njoj. "Kada da te pokupim? "

Bilo je večer.Vedra večer, na koju su se Zee i Dib dogovorili na poslovni 'spoj'.Dib je u osam došao po Zee, te su se uputili u restoran _PizzaHoll_. Možda je Dib sada imao imalo interesa za Zee, no ona je i dalje bila samo na Zimu.Pizza je bila za večeru, te su započeli razgovor o onome važnom.

"Zemljačiću, obećao si mi nešto, koliko se ja sijećam.I? Ćemo započeti? " gledala je ona znatiželjno, jedva čekajući da on započne.

"Pa i ti si meni, zar ne? "

"Da, da, no prvo ono najvažnije." ostavljala je Zee i dalje temu na mjestu.

Dib je lagano odahnuo."OK, odakle da započnem? Zim je arogantan, sebičan, glup, inatljiv..."

"Dobro, dobro, to znam.Može li nešto...zanimljivije? "

Dib je kolutao očima. "Hm...kad bolje razmislim..."

"DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA..." dizala se ona sve višlje i višlje, iz sve višlje i višlje znatiželje.

"On doista samo misli o svojoj misiji...i o neprijateljima..." potvrđeno je pogledao.Zee se naglo smkestila u svoj stolac. "Dalje? "

"Ah, da...i njegov SIR..."

"Što s njim? "

"Veoma je vezan uz njega, stalno ga treba za nešto." to je bilo to.Samo joj je to trebalo.Sada im Zim u šaci.

_Napokon...Sada je moj... _započela se opet zadovoljno ceriti u svojoj mašti.

"Hvala ti Zemljačiću, baš mi je to trebalo." spremala se ona no tada ju Dib zaustavi.

"Neh, eh.Samo malo.Mislim da sada ti MENI nešto duguješ."

"Oh, da.Dobro.Evo..." sjela je Zee natrag, a Dib je izvadio blokić i olovku, spremajući se da piše.

Zee je imala perfektan plan.Ovaj joj je bio osiguran, samo joj je sada trebao Zimov mali inatljivi Sir.Imala je sreće što ga je tako brzo našla.GIR se upravo vraćao iz restorana, sa tacosima za sebe i MiMi.Zadovoljno je skakutao ulicom, ne zanjući što ga uprav čeka.Zee se lagano šuljala za njim, kao što je to naučila na Srku.No, kada se najednom okrenula da vidi gdje je GIR, on je nestao.Stala je na cestu, no ništa.

"ŠTO ZLA DAMA TREBA? " zapištao je najednom bijeli pasić iza nje.Ona je skočila iz neočekivanja, te se lagano prepala malog Sir-a.Gledala ga je nekoliko trenutaka dok se sjetila onoga zbog čega uopće treba tog blentavca.

"Hej...em...GIR, je li tako? " zapita ga.

Gir brzo kimne glavom. "DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...ŠTO TREBATE? "

"Hm, imaš li volje poći sa mnom na jednu turu nachosa? "

Gir kimne glavom u obliku nijekanja.

"Buritos? "

Gir zaniječe.

"Sendvič? "

Gir zaniječe.

"Nečeg slatkog? "

Gir zaniječe.

"A što bi onda htio? " Zee je ponestalo ideja, te ga je napokon pitala da on izabere.

"Hm..." mali se robotić zamisli.Tada najednom pokraj njega prođe vjeverica.

"Hrčak! " vikne Gir te potrči prema toj vjeverici.Zee je neko vrijeme gledala potpuno začuđeno, no na kraju je uzela vjevericu, tj, hrčka za rep te ju podigla u zrak.

"Hrčak..." pogledao je Gir nježno prema Zee.Ona je odahnula te na kratko vrijeme pogledala na drugu stranu.

"GIR...Ovo nije hrčak...ovo je vjeverica..." rekla mu je smireno.

"VJEVE!!!! " viknuo je on opet, na što je Zee opet potpuno začuđeno pogledala.No, najednom se nečega sjetila.

"Čuj, Gir, dam ti vjevericu ako pođeš sa mnom." zlonamjerno mu se namijala.

"OKI-DOKI." rekao je te skočio na njenu glavu.Zee se gegala kao pingvin dok nije došla do svoje baze.

"Gir! GIR!!!! " vikao je Zim za svoji robotićem, jer ga zasada nije nigdje mogao pronaći.Tražio je po kući, po bazi, no kada je došao do vratiju, naglo je stao i pričekao dvije minute,da bude siguran da neće opet tresnuti o zid.

_Sigurno je otišao po tacose, ili nachose.Ali zašto se još uvijek nije vratio? _nakratko je promislio prije nego je otišao kroz vrata tražiti ga.

"Zim! Zimmy? " Tak je dokoračala u sobu da pronađe Zima, no sada njega nigdje. "Super.Taman kada sam uspjela dovući svoj brod, te pitati Zimiya za koji savijet, njega nigdje.To je tako tipično za njega." skoknula je na kauč, pokraj MiMi.Tada pogleda malo uokolo. _Hej, nema ni Zimovog inatljivog robota... _pomislila je trenutak, te se opustila gledajući TV.

Nakon nekoliko sati Zim se vratio kući.Nije Gir-a nigdje mogao naći.Bio je ljutit, ali i zabrinut u jednu ruku.Bio je strašno vezan za tog defektivnog robotića.Osim njega, prije Tak, nije imao nikoga.Zaista mu je puno značio.Sjeo je pod vrata, na trenutak razmišljajući.Tada je digao pogled i vidio Tak kako spava.Nije ju htio probuditi.No tada vrata zazvone, a Zim ih naglo otvori.Nadao se da će to biti Gir, no ništa.Gledao je uokolo, kad baci pogled prema dolje i ugleda pismo.Uze ga te započne čitati.

Jadan Zim, zasigurno se pitaš gdje je tvoj robotić.GIR-ić, jel' tak'? Da samo znaš kako je koristan u kućanstvu i tako sladak.Ah, no...prijeđimo na posao.Za svaki slučaj, ja ga imam,Zimmkey.Ako ga želiš ponovno vidjeti, nađi se sutra navečer sa mnom na najbližem raskrižju.

S ljubavlju, Zee, pusa!

Kada je sve pročitao, zamalo da nije pao u nesvijest od srama.Ta mala jednostavno ne pušta šape s njega!No a i kako će to objasniti Tak?

Lagano baci pogled na nju._Oh, tako je lijepa kada spava...Što će ona misliti o tome? Bolje da joj to i ne kažem, samo ću joj zadavati brige, a njoj to ne treba. _pomislio je.

Bila je točno ta večer, na koju se Zim spremao.Često je izbjegavao Tak i njena pitanja kao _Gdje je GIR? _a to ju je veoma čudilo.Pomogao bi joj na brodu, a ona njemu u nekim drugim poslovima.Ali ipak je pismo duboko sakrio da ga ona ne pronađe.Zbog ove večeri je bio veoma nervozan.Negdje oko osam, spremio se i izašao.Tak nije ništa rekao.Nadao se da će problemi proći kada sve ovo završi.Tak ga je čudno gledala.Nikada prije nije bio baš OVAKO nervozan.Zato je krenula za njime, a MiMi je naredila da čuva bazu.

(Kako to da uvijek jedan do dva odlazi van, a jedan do dva ostaje u bazi?)

Zim se nelagodno vukao po mraku.Nije znao što ga očekuje.Tak, pošto specijalizirana u terenskim taktikama, smireno se šuljala za njim, tako da on nije niti osjetio.Najednom je stao pod jednu svijetiljku, okretao se par puta, sve dok jedan drugi nije došao.Tak se malo nagnula da vidi koji je onaj drugi.

_ZEE?!?!?!?! OTKUD ONA OVDJE?!?! ZAISTA, MOGLA SAM SI ZAMISLITI DA JE TO ONA!!!! NO ZAŠTO ZIM?! _

zamalo da nije povikala pred njima.Brzo je postavila šape na usta i uskočila u najbliži grm.Zee i Zim su neko vrijeme pričali, sve dok ga Zee nije povukla prema cesti za sobom.Nakon što su otišli, Tak je iskočila iz grma i započela se čistiti od trnje. _"ŠIT!ŠIT!ŠIT!ŠIT! _tiho je govorila čupajući trnje.No kada je primijetila da ih nema, potrčala je njihovim putem.

Zee je povukla Zima do istog onog restorana, u kojem je neku večer imala poslovnu večer sa Dibom.Zim je sjeo s jedne strane, Zee s druge.Gledala ga je nježno, te potpuno privlačno, što Zimu uopće nije odgovaralo.Lagano joj se smijao i iskorištavao svaku slobodnu sekundu na pogleda u stranu.

"Hej, ZEE, imam jedno pitanje..." zapitao je sramežljivo.

"Bilo što, mali moj osvajačiću." na to se Zim potpuno zacrvenio.

"Hep, ja...vidiš..." pogledao je natrenutak koroz prozor. "Kak' je GIR? "

Zee je malo začuđeno reagirala."Ah, dobar.I doista vrijedan."

"TI...MALA...UuuuGgggRrrrrHhhhhhhh...!!! " Tak je bila pod stolom, prisluškujući cijeli njihov razgovor. Sada je najrađe htjela iskočiti i povuči Zima natrag u bazu.

"Ali...mislim, zar se ne pitaš zašto sam ti ga uopće uzela? " započela je Zee nakon kratke šutnje.

Zim je zakolutao očima, malo smiren. "E pa ZIIIM, zna da si luda za njim, no ZIIIIIM, ne zna zašto ga baš TOLIKO IZLUĐUJEŠ?!?! " skoro da se nije digao nad nju, vičeći.

"Pa...vidiš...imaš nešto...što čak i mene privlači..." rekla mu je nježno, no tada ju Tak lupi pod stolom u nogu.

"UF, Zim, ne moraš baš tako reagirati..."

Zim je samo začuđeno pogledao prema njoj.S nimalio interesa.

"No, hej, znam da ti je Tak više atraktivnija nego ja pa..." započela je, na što se on opet sav zacrvenim okrenuo prema njoj, no tada je ona sjela tik do njega.Gledala ga je ravno u oči.

"...čuj...mogu se potruditi da ti više svidim..." naginjala se ona sve više i više nad njega, čime se on sve postupnije POKUŠAVAO odmaknuti.

"Hej...ZEE...daj...imam ideju.A da odemo u kino? "

"Dobra ideja." povukla ga je ona opet za šapu i kroz vrata.

Tak se dignula, promrmljala nešto te krenula za njima.

U kinu, kao što se moglo očekivati, Zee je sjela tik do Zima, čime on nije bio zadovoljan.Tak je sjela dva reda iza njih, da oni ne bi posumnjali.Zim se pokušavao odmaknuti što više od nje, no ona nije odustajala, UOPĆE! Najednom mu se toliko približila da se praktično zaljepila za jednu njegovu stranu.No, kada mu je počela šaputati nešto u uho, Zimu je bilo toliko nelagodno, te se toliko prepao da je bacio sve kokice,preko svoje glave u zrak.Tada je bio toliko posramljen da je onu kutiju, stavio sebi na glavu, sve do kraja filma.

Kasno navečer, u noći, vratili su sa pred Zeeevu bazu.Ona je točno znala što sada treba napraviti.Jadan Zim...

"Lijepa večer." započeo je Zim sramežljivo.

"JUP."

"Sada, kada sam ti ispunio sve želje, mogu li onda dobiti svog GIR-A natrag? " zapito je zatim.

"OK." otvorila je vrata, te povikala za robotićem.Gir je spremno iskočio iz svoje uniforme te na vrata.

"GOSPODARU!!!!! " povikao je robotić te mu skočio na glavu.

"Dođi Gir, idemo doma." osvajač se spremao da krne, no Zee ga ulovi za rep.

"Zimmkey, znaš li što je kod nekih rasa tradicionalno napraviti poslije spoja? "

"Hem...hm..." ogledavao se on oko svih strana, no bez odgovora. "Ne znam.Reci ZIIIIMU!!! "

"Pa..." nagnula se ona više nad njega. " Reći pa-pa i..."

"Dobro.Laku noć." okrenuo se no ona ga opet uhvati za rep.Tada je stala,ljutito ga gledajući.

"ŠTO?! "

"Gospodaru..." započne GIR, "Mislim da zla dama misli...je...napraviti isto ono...što ste i sa gđicom Taky..." malo sramežljivo, bacio je GIR pogled unatrag.

"Misliš...GLUP...poljubit je? "

Gir kimne glavom isto što i Zee.

"Ufffff..." tada se on nagnuo prema njoj, kao i ona prema njemu.

Tak nije mogla doći k sebi kada je ovo vidjela.Iskreno, ovo zadnje uopće nije htjela vidjeti, te se brzo povukla na cestu, ravno prema Zimovoj bazi.Iskreno, ponovno, nije uopće ništa čula od ovog njihovog razgovora, jer bila je predaleko, no bila je i točno udaljena da vidi što oni to mute.

Zimove i Zeeiove usne su se samo nakratko dodirnule, što NJOJ nije odgovaralo.Zim je odmah prekinuo, te se okrenuo da ode.

"Čekaj..." okrenu ga ona te ga ponovno poljubi, iskoristivši sve najbolje iz tog poljupca.

Nekoliko minuta kasnije, prekinuli su, te je Zim krenuo kući, ovoga puta se ne okrćući da ga ona ne ulovi za rep.Zee mu je lagano mahala šapicom, sve dok on nije nestao u tami.Tada je postavila prst na usne lagano se smijući.

"Hm...mogao je on to i bolje..." okrenula se i ušla...

_Svi su znali otpočetka,_

_kad sam sreo njene oči._

_Svi su znali osim mene,_

_glave će me ona doći._

_Od ponora do visina,_

_padao sam i letio._

_Ukrala je dušu moju,_

_nisam niti osjetio..._

Zim se trkom vrtio kući.Bila je tišina.Tada se ogledao za Gir-om.On mu je i dalje bio na glavi, pavajući.Uze ga lagano i položi na kauć, tiho se šuljajući van, no predine ga nešto.

"Dobro veče, Zim.Znaš li koliko je sati? " Tak je prekriženih ruku stajala pred televizijom, dok on, na vrtima.On se okrenuo, te vrtio pogledom ne znajući što reći.

"Ah, vidi...imao sam...posla..."

"Posla kao spoj sa Zee? "

Zim je samo pogledao prema njoj.Potpuno začuđeno, počeo joj se bližiti.

"Kako...? "

Tada Tak produži korak prema njemu s velikim samopouzdanjem, ali i boli u srcu.

"Samo mi reci jedno, Zim.Jesi li se zabavio? " pogledala ga je pod okom.

Zim je vrtio glavom znajući da ona griješi.I to mnogo.

"Nije bilo to u pitanju...mislim..."

"KAKO NIJE?! AH...MOGLA SAM SI MISLITI DA ĆEŠ JOJ SAMO TAKO POLETJETI!!!!! " bila je tako ljuta, a i toliko ju je boljelo da mu je okrenula leđa da ne otkrije njene emocije.

"Tak...nije tako kako ti misliš..." Zim je bio iznenađen njenom reakcijom.

"ZIM...LIJEPO SAM VIDJELA KAKO SE LJUBITE..." Tak je još započela i plakati.

"BILO JE PRISILNO!!! " povikao je s suzom.

"Ma možeš si misliti...UOPĆE TI NEVJERUJEM!!! " Tak mu se naglo okrenula, tako da su sada bili par centimetara udaljeni jedan od drugoga.

_On plače?_

_Ona plače?_

Tada se Zim prvi udaljio, te joj lagano joj se nasmiješio.

"Nema potrebe da se TI toliko brineš, ili da toliko patiš, samo radi MENE.Ali dobro me poslušaj,TAK,ja dobro znam da ZEE nije za mene, ali da znaš pravi razlog..." zacerekao se malo, produžujući prema vratima, "...sada bi se samo smijala.Vjeruj mi."

Rekao joj je najsmirenije da ne započne plakati te se udaljio u lab, no nije primijetio da mu je nešto ispalo.Tak je prišla k tome, podigla te počela čitati.Bio je to onaj papirić koji je neke noći Zee ostavila pred vratima.Za Zima.

"...imao je pravo..." pošaptala je tiho.Imala je osjećaj da će sve zidove razbiti, sada je bila ljuća nego kada je pomislila kako joj je Zim život uništio.Ipak, oprostila mu je, prijatelji su.Ali zašto se zbog njega uopće toliko brine? _Ne, ne, NEMA ŠANSE!!!! TAKO MI SVETICE SRKA!!!!! NE MOŽE BITI!!!!_

LJUBAV? Često se pitala, čemu sve to uopće znači?!Kakav je to uopće osjećaj?! _To je zasigurno ovaj planet kriv..._.Možda.Ali preveliko da bi povjerovala.Sada je mislila samo na jedno: Zee i osveta.Tak je bila toliko ljuta, da je upravo marširala prema njenoj bazi.Bilo je negdje 2-3 ujutro, mark i tama, tako da nije trebala staviti hologram.Uletjela je ravno unutra, no nije ju nigdje mogla vidjeti.Tada je prohodala ravno niz dolje, u njenu tajnu bazu, no tada je čula kako netko govori.Zee s Najvišima.

"Moji dragi Najviši,ne mogu ni minutu više ostati na ovom planetu! Molim Vas, koliko..." započela je ona pred njima, no Najviši kao da nisu ni marili.

"Osvajaču Zee, a misija? " zapitao je Crveni.

"Moji Najviši, nisam još..."

"NISI JOŠ?!" digao se sada i Ljubičasti.

"Čuj, ako misliš što brže otići sa tog planeta, onda Zimu moraš što prije reći istinu o njegovoj misji! U suprotnom... bolje da ni ne pomislimo na to." Crveni je odgovorio, malo ljutito, ali ipak...smirenije...

"Da moji Najviši." spustila je ona glavu, te ugasila ekran i lagano izdahnula.

"Ne može mu reći! To će ga slomiti! " Tak je krenula da potrči što brže potrčati u bazu, da sačuva Zima od te strašne istine.

_HEY?! ZAŠTO JA UOPĆE MARIM OKO TOG TVRDOGLAVOG GASVIGASPOLOČA?! _

Htjela je potrčati korz vrata, no tada se ona naglo zatvore a Tak udari ravno u njih.

"Nemoj misliti da ću te tako lagano pustiti, kad već znaš moju tajnu." smireno joj je neprijateljica rekla ispred nje, dok se Tak još oporavljala od pada.

Tada je skočila na noge, pogledavši oko sebe."A nemoj TI misliti da ću tako lagano odustati! " zlonamjerno joj se smešila te poletjela kroz otvoreni pozor pokraj sebe.Zee je neko vrijeme stajala u šoku,a onda izleti kroz vrata, ravno prema Zimovoj bazi kao Tak.

_K vragu.Ponekad kad bi mi SIR dobro došao ja ga nemam..._

Trčale su ravno prema sada ili ubudućem jadnom Zimu, ne znajući što ga očekuje.Tak je naglo otvorila vrata.

"ZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Zimu se jedna antena naglo digne.Mislim lijeva.

"ZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

naletjela je Zee naglo kroz vrata, preko Tak.

Zimu se sada ona druga antena digla, ležeći paralelno s onom prvom.

Tak i Zee su pogledale jedna prema drugoj pa u Zimovog robotića sa strane.

"GIR!!!! GDJE JE ZIM?!?! " u isto vrijeme su njih dvije povikale.Tada je MiMi izašla iz labaratorija.

"Hej, GIR, Zimu treba..." _GLUP! _pogledala je prema Zee i Tak, kada su one odjednom potrčale prema dolje.MiMi se naglo maknula u stranu, te sjela kod GIR-A gledajući TV.

Njih dvije,znači Zee i Tak, dogurale su se do malenog osvajača, koji je POTPUNO ZAČUĐENO gledo prema njima, a one antene su mu se naglo spustile. "Hep...Što bi ovo trebalo značiti? " pitao ih je.

"Zim, imam ti nešto veoma važno za reći..." započela je Zee prva no Tak ju je povukla prema sebi.

"Nemoj to napraviti.SLOMIT' ĆE GA DO ZADNJE KOSTI!!! " povikala je na nju.

Zim je (i dalje začuđeno) povukao antenu gore pa dolje.

"TI" pokazao je prema Zee, "ŠTO TAKO VAŽNO IMAŠ ZA REĆI ZIIIIIIMU !? RECI ZIIIIIMU!!!!!!!"

"TI" pokazao je prema Tak, "ŠTO ĆE ZIIIIIMA SLOMITI ?! RECI ZIIIIIMU!!!!!!!! "

Tak i Zee su gledale prema njemu, sada mijenjajući pogled na 'potpuno začuđeno na - LUĐAK'.

"Idiot." prva je Tak rekla, na što je Zee samo kimnula glavom.

"No, natrag na posao." nastavila je Zee, dok ju je Tak držala za nogu.

"NEEEEEMMMMOOOOJJJJJJ!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

"Zim...ZIM...dobro me poslušaj..." pokušala je Zee da se oslobodi no nikakve koristi...

"A RECI VEĆ JEDNOM!!!!! VEĆ DANIMA TRTIŠ O TOME A NIKAKO DA NE KAŽEŠ!!!!! " povikao je sada Zim.

Tada je Tak skočila na Zee, spriječavajući da kaže istinu.

"Tvoja misija...tvoja misija Zim...ONA JE LAŽ!!!! SAMO ČISTA LAŽ!!!! "

Zim je blejao, jezik van iz ustiju, antene iza glave."M-molim..."

"TO NIJE ISTINA...NE VJERUJ JOJ ZIM...NEMOJ..." pkušala je Tak da ga odvrati od te misli.

"...ZIM, ISTINA JE!!! NAJVIŠI SU TI LAGALI, CIJELO VRIJEME!!!! POSLANA DA TI TO KAŽEM!!!!LAŽ, ČISTA LAŽ ZIM!!!! AKO MI NE VJERUJEŠ, PITAJ IH!!!!! " vikala je Zee što je jače mogla, kada je Tak najednom prestala vući i potezati.

"Zim, jesi li dobro? "

"Evo...imam dokaz..." izvadila je jedan papirić i dodala Zimu.Zim je pozorno čitao.

Napokon je došlo vrijeme da ti to kažemo : ZIM, postao si dosadan i inatljiv, te više ne žalimo čuti za tebe.OVIME TI ŠALJEMO DA SI ZBAČEN S SRKA.Zbačen, Z-B-A-Č-E-N, ZIM.Nadamo se da napokon razumiješ.

potpis, Najviši

Crveni i LJubičasti

Zim je gledao.Lagano je slegnuo ramenima i ispustio papirić.Tada osjeti i suzu u oku."Ne...ne...to je nemoguće..." tiho si je šaptao.

Tak mu je tada prišla i lagano ga tapšala."Zim..."

Tada je počeo plakati i vikati što je jače mogao."TO JE NEMOGUĆE!!!!!POTPUNO NEMOGUĆE!!!!I SVE ŠTO SAM NAPRAVIO ZA NJIH I ONI MI TAKO VRAĆAJU!?!?!?"

Zee je samo gledala, dok ga je Tak pokušavala smiriti." Zim, nisi ti kriv...daj, pokušaj se smiriti..."

"KAO ĆU SE SMIRITI?! ZBAČEN SAM S RODNOG PLANETA!!!! " pogledo ju je ravno pod oko, nježno, s puno boli i suza. "...Tak...nemam gdje..." okrenuo se, počevši lupati i skakati gdje god je stigao.

"JESI LI TO TRAŽILA?! ZAISTA..." okrenula se Tak na trenutak k Zee, a tada natrag k Zimu.

Uzela ga je pod šapu i povela ga iznad laba, na kauč pred TV.

"Nije fer...jedn-jednostavno nije fer..." lagano je govorio kroz suze.Uz ikakvu mogućnost, Tak ga je uzela u naručje, te ga lagano tapšala po anteni.

"Naravno da nije..." govorila mu je tiho da se smiri.

"Tak, nemam dom...nemam uopće gdje...nemam nikoga..." jadan se osvajač (ustvari ex-osvajač) sav rasplakao u njenom naručju.

"Zim, tvrdoglavcu mali, imaš mene..." tiho mu je prošaptala, na što je on digao glavu.

"I mene..." sjeo je GIR do njega.

"I mene..." sjela je MiMi ispred njega.

Zim se uspio nekako nasmijati, " Hvala vam, hvala.Ne znate koliko mi puno ovo znači." rekao im je tiho, te vrati pogled prema Tak.Ona mu se smješila što je najbolje mogla, da mu olakša bol.Tada njoj potekne jedna suza niz obraz, a Zim joj obriše.

"Tak...hvala ti što dijeliš tu bol sa mnom...ali zadajem ti...prevelike muke..."

"Ne, Zim...uopće..." dolazila mu je bilže, htjevši ga poljubit na usne, no Zim se usprotivio.Lagano joj se odmaknuo.

"Mislim...da nije vrijeme za to..." Tak je pogledala prema njemu, kimnula glavu te ustala.

"Idem...pripravit' nešto za smirenje..." s time ga je ostavila samog sa Gir-om i MiMi.Njoj je bilo isto toliko teško koliko je bilo i njemu.Htjela mu je uz ikakvu pomoć što više olakšati.Nije fer od Najviših da rade takve stvari, no zašto?! Zim se cijeli život mučio i trudio oko svoje misije, čak, kada je zadnji put bila ovdje vidjela ja da je strogo vezan za svoj posao.

_Mislim da to ipak nije zaslužio..._ dohodala je natrag u sobu, kada vidje Zima kako lijepo i mirno spava, udobno i smješteno.Bilo joj je žao.I ona je znala da je Zim bio iritantan ali ovo za njega nije obična kazna, ovo je doživotna posljedica s kojom se sada mora snositi.Lagano je ostavila stvari na stol, te legla tik do njega.

Zee je već neko vrijeme otišla, s jako velikom grižnjom savijeti."Što sam to samo napravila..."

_Smijem se u sebi,_

_mada rijetko,_

_sve je važno, sve je sveto,_

_za mene,_

_Predaleko..._

_Pričam, _

_sama sebi,_

_ali tiho,_

_da ne probide se netko-_

_koga nema, _

_odavno..._

_Moje vrijeme vrijedi ništa,_

_to je vrijeme, _

_bez tebe..._

Drugo jutro, Tak je ranije ustala nego Zim.Bila je nešto bolje volje, možda zato jer je subota (jer kao i kod školaraca, Park je zatvoren i subotom i nedjeljom), ili je malog ex-osvajača htjela razvedriti.Pošla je u kuhinju i napravila mu obilan doručak sa svakojakim Srkeanskim specijalitetima: nachos, buritos, tacos i svime onime što NIJE dio zemaljske hranije ili sastava ili vode.

Gir je nakon lijepog spavanca odmah upalio TV, jer mu je sada bio omiljen show.

Tada je Tak izašla pred njih, s tako velikom paletom da je GIR mogao samo zinuti, isto kao i MiMi.

"Gir, zar ne vidiš da Zim spava? Mora se odmoriti..."

"Bez brige Tak.Budan sam." tiho i mirno je je rekao, što je bilo uvelike neobično, i to baš za njega.

Tak se malo zamislila, pogledala Gir-a koji je i dalje gledao prema tako velikom obilnom doručku, te natrag prema Zimu.

"Zim, vidi koliki doručak sam ti napravila! Takav nisi vidio ni na Velikoj Dodijeli..."

Zim je pogledao prema prema njoj, pa prema paleti.

"Puno ti hvala na pažnji, ali nisam gladan." rekao je smireno.

Tak je gladala začuđeno.Tada je skočila na kauč do njega, postavila ruku na njegovo čelo, otvorila mu usta i ugurala toplomjer.Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije, izvadila ga je.

"Hm...čini se da nemaš temperaturu...a nisi niti bolestan.ŠTO TI JE ONDA?!?! " povikala je zatim na njega.Zim je smireno pogledao prema njoj, te legao na drugu stranu kauča, s nimalo znakova osjećaja.

"Ništa.Samo nisam gladan." ogrenuo je pogled natrag prema TV-u.

"Gđice Tak..." započe Gir sada.

"Gazdarice..." tada će MiMi.

"Da? "

"SMIJEMO LI POJESTI OVO?!?! " povikali su robotići u isti čas.Tak je samo kinula u znaku potvrde, pošto Zim nije htio.Gir i MiMi su zatim navalili na paletu, da bi za par trenutaka ležali jedan pokraj drugoga sa punim trbuhima.

Tak je bila začuđena ovim pogledom, što u Zimu uopće nije ništa pobudilo.On je samo maknuo gluavu u stranu, ne mareći.

"Ovo tebi nije uopće zabavno ili smiješno ili...moža kako bi ti najverojatnije rekao...dječački glupo? " zapitala ga je Tak.

"Možda." kinuo je samo glavom.

_Što je s njim? Više nije onaj isti. _razmišljala je.Tada se sjetila nečeg.Započela je bockati Zima po ramenu.

"Što radiš?" zapitao ju je.

"Samo ti želim pobuditi osjećaje..." rakila je to neko vrijeme, no nikakve reakcije.

"Hm..." povukla ga je zatim za rep.

"Hoćeš li...molim te prestati? " dignuo se sjedeći pred njom.

"Reci mi da li si to osjetio?" pitala ga je.

"Naravno da jesam." nije pokazivao nikakve reakcije.

"A ovo." potegnula ga je zatim za uši.

"Auč.DA! " povikao je na trenutak, no i dalje ništa.Tada ga povuče za antene."Tak, hoćeš li molim te..."

"Ne..." držala ga je i dalje.No tada je on poskočio, te završio na njoj.Potpuno smireno i bez osjećaja držao ju je čvrsto za ruke.Ona se lagano crvenila, ne znajući što da kaže.Tada ju on pusti.

"Rekao sam ti.Ne-diraj-moje-antene." sjeo je natrag na svoje mjesto.

_ZnaAaAaAaAammmmmm..._ zlonamjerno se smijala.Lagano se dovukla do njega,te postavi ruke točno iza njegovog grla.

"A...ovo? " legla je točno na njega, mameći ga svojim očima.

"Tak...zaista ja-" gledao je začuđeno, isto i smireno, dok se ona igrala njegovim antenama.Zim nije znao da li da se opusti ili bori protiv.Skinuo joj je ruke sa sebe, te ju lagano počeo odmicati.

"Tak.Imam osjećaje, ali...mislim da se moram naprvo oporaviti..."

"Ali ne možeš tako vječno..." govorila mu je.

"Ako trebam..."

"NE TREBAŠ, NE SMIJEŠ ZIM!!!! " viknula je na njega, s jednom suzom u očima.

Pogledao ju je balgo.Nije htio da i ona pati.

"Nemam gdje.Moj je život posve sada preokrenuo.Bio sam pre naivan da bih povjerovao, da imam uopće misiju.Pogledaj me: malen sam, nemam titulu, misiju, život.Sve mi je propalo..."

započeo je plakati, čim bi samo pomislio na ono sinoć.

"Ali nisi ti kriv...Zašto si Najviši moraju toliko dopustiti?! Nije fer..." sjela je okomito, skretajući pogled s njega.

"Život nije fer, Tak." hladno je govorio, nagnuo se nad nju te ju povukao prema sebi.Postavio je šapu ispod njene čeljusti te je lagano poljubio.

"OooooooooooPPPpppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." izjavili su Gir i MiMi u isti čas.

Tak i Zim su prekinli, malo pogledavši prema njima pa jedan prema drugome.Zim se nekom mukom ipak uspio nasmješiti.

"Evo vidiš da možeš! " skočila je ona pred njega, sva sretna primeći ga za šape.

Zim je pogledao u stranu, ispustio je te prišao vratima.

"Ne, ne mogu.Ne želim." rekao joj je tiho te se povukao u lab.

Tak je neko vrijeme gledala prema vratima, razmišljajući o tome što je rekao, te vrati pogled pred sebe.

"Samo da se što prije oporavi...ili ne napravi neku glupost..." govorila je da sebe što prije smiri.

"GĐICE TAK?! VOLITE LI MOGA GOSPODARA?!?!?! " povikao je GIR tako da je čak i Zim mogao čuti.

Tak je pogledala prema robotiću ne znajući što da kaže."Pa...vidiš...ja..."

"Pa dakako da DA! " prva će MiMi, umjesto svoje gazdarice.Tak je odmah digla pogled." Zar ne vidiš kako je crveni pr-" navali tada Tak na svojeg robotića da mu zaštropa usta. "Uopće ju ne slušaj GIR!! " govorila je malko i crvena u licu.

GIR je začuđeno gledao." I dalje ne kužim.DA ILI NE?! "

Tak je vrtila očima po sobi tražeći odgovor.Tada se sjetila."Tko je za tacos? " pitala je na što su robotići veselo uskliknuli te odmah zaboravili na temu Zim Tak.(...)

Zim ulazi u svoj labaratorij i razgledava se.

_Uvijek sam želio biti-_

_neki drugi,_

_skrivena krivim osjećaja sreće,_

_posvuda._

Stoji pred ekranu za telefoniranje.Sijeća se svojih prijašnjih poruka Njavišima.

_Riječi su bile samo nešminkane-_

_laži,_

_one su krive što te nema kraj mene._

Sijeća se svega onoga što su mu lažno obećali.

_Ako me ikad,_

_sretneš u prolazu,_

_znat ćeš da ovako više ne mogu,_

_znat ćeš jer tuga je u-_

_pogledu..._

Pogleda prema operacijskom stolu i expreimentima.Sjeća se starih dana na Akademiji, kako su ga užasno tretirali.

_Moje ledeno srce je-_

_dječji grijeh,_

_moje oči su vrata-_

_u izgubljen svijet,_

_moj život je priča-_

_ko' u snu-_

_odraz u slomljenom zrcalu..._

Kleće na koljena, osjeti suzu u oku, pogleda natrag prema staklenim tikvicama i tekućinama, te se sjeti nečeg.Nagle potrči prema njima i započne nešto pripravljati.

_Tak...ona će imati veću sreću kada mene nebude bilo.Napokon će postati osvajač, a što nju usrećuje, usrećuje i mene... _

_Moje ledeno srce je-_

_dječji grijeh,_

_moje oči su vrata-_

_u izgubljen svijet,_

_moj život je priča-_

_ko' u snu-_

_nonstop tone u tugu slomljenu... (...)_

Tak se u kuhinji zabavlja sa robotićima.Gir peče palačinke,a MiMi u malo pomaže.Tak zamišljemo gleda prema stolu, što primijeti i njezin robotić.

"Gazdarice..." sjela je za stol nasuprot nje.No Tak nije reagirala.

MiMi zakotrlja očima._JOJ _pomisli na trenutak. " Zzzziiiiiiimmmmm..." kaže MiMi nježno oponašajući Takov glas, kada odjednom ona digne pogled. "Da? "

MiMi kimne glavom."Jao, vidi ti se da si zatreskana do ušiju."

Tak je pogledala nakoso malo crvena. "Ja? Pih..." mahnula je rukom, na što je njen robotić malko začuđeno pogledao. "Nisam bila zaljubljena od Akademijskih dana..."

"Ma, to ne bi ni Najviši povjerovali." skočilja je MiMi sa stolica na pod.

"Što time želiš reći? " pitala ju je gazdarica okrenuvši se prema njoj.

"_Jao ZIM! DA BAR ZNAŠ KOLIKO TE VOLIM!!!_ " započeo je robotić oponašati Tak, na što je ona DOISTA reagirala.

"MIMI!" viknula je ljutito na nju, crvena u licu, skočivši sa stolica."To-nije-istina."

"Kako da neeee..." rugao joj se robotić. "ZIM,ZIMMY, ZIMKY..." lagano se robot udaljavao dok joj se ljuti Srken sve više i više približavao.Nakon toga počeli su juriti i loviti se po cijeloj bazi.Najednom vrata zazvone.Taku se jedna antena naglo podigne, tad skoči postavi hologram i na vrata.

"DA? " naglo ih je otvorila, kad ono Dib na njima."DIB?! ŠTO TREBAŠ ZEMALJSKI TVORE?! " izderala se na njega dok joj je još vremena trebalo da dođe do zraka.

"Ja..." započeo je kada se ono MiMi začuje iznutra.

"_ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA TE ZAISTA VOLIM!_" povikala je na cijelu bazu.

"MIMI!!!!!!! " povikala je tada Tak na nju, no vrativši pogled prema Dibu imala je žarko crvenu boju na licu.

Dib je začuđeno pokazao prema unutra pa prema njoj.

"Bolje ne pitaj.Hajde, reci što trebaš? " dopratila ga je unutra, sjela udobno na kauč, dok je on stajao pred vratima.

"Htio sam ti reći...HA!!! IMAM VAS SADA!!!! " povikao je pozujući prema njoj.Tak je samo šire te začuđeno pogledala prema njime.

"Žao mi je no mislim da ne-" taka bukne nešto ispod njih.Tak se odmah dosijeti što bi to moglo biti."Zim..."

Odjednom je skočila, potjerala Diba van, skinula hologram i potrčala prema dolje.

Nije ni trebala otvarati vrata, jer je kod ovog experimenta prešao sve granica.Sve je bilo pougljeno, više nema onog osjećaja da je ovo nekada bio glavni hodnik Srkeanske baze.Tu i tamo bio je malo gorući plamen.Tak je lagano ušla, gledajući sa svih strana.Već je prije osjećala da će se nešto dogoditi, no nije sumnjala u ovo.Pogledom je tražila Zima.Gledala je svuda uokolo, no ništa.Tada je vidjela nešto iza operacijskog stola.Približila se i vidjela malog ex-osvajača kako leži sam u svojoj propasti.Nije se micao.

Tak je potrčala prema njemu.Klonula i primila ga u naručje.Na trenutak je pomislila da je mrtav.Započela ga je buditi.

"Zim...Zim...molim te, probudi se...nemoj umrijeti..."

_Znaš da se boje kad pitam-_

_kako si,_

_govorim o tebi, _

_razmišljam ti._

_Možda se zrno ljubavi-_

_skrio,_

_jer bilo je tako kao je bilo._

_Oprosti mi,_

_za sve gluposti,_

_samoća i tuga-_

_uvijek da te podsjeti..._

"Jao..."

"Shhh..."

"Tak? "

Bio je utorak, samo četiri dana otkad je Zim prouzrokovao samom sebi nesreću.Sada mu je bilo lošije nego prije.Nije se mogao dizati, ni pomicati noge i ruke.

Reklo bi se, da mu je Tak spasila život.Imao je sreću što ga je tako rano pronašla, a i njegovala sve ovo vrijeme.Ali Zima je jedno mučilo.Zašto?

Usprkos teškom položaju i teškom disanju, uspijevao je nekako razmišljati i razgovarati s njome.

Tak je sjedila kraj njega, ruke postavljene na stolu a glavu lagano na njima.

"Treba ti odmor.I to jako dugi." tiho joj je govorila.

On je nakratko gledao prma njoj, pa okrenuo glavu na drugu stranu.

"Zašto Tak.Zašto? " pitao je vrativši pogled prema njoj.

Tak je kimnula glavom ne znajući o čemu on to govori. "Na što misliš? "

"Tak, to je pre očito.Zašto si mi pomogla? "

Tak je spustila ruke, te tako i pogled prema dolje. "Ne-ne znam."

Zim je lagano izdahnuo, položivši glavu okomito zatvorenih očiju.

"Mogla si me pustiti da krepam, te me tako pokazati Najvišima da si me ti ubila.Tako bi uzrokovala opće zadovoljstvo Srkeanske Imperije, koji bi te najvjerojatnije proglasili ultimativnim osvajačem.Prvorazrednim..."

Tak je podigla pogled natrag prema njemu.

_Tako je sladak kada je miran...ČEKAJ?!?! ŠTO JA TO MISLIM?!?!?!_

"Zar ne želiš to? " pitao ju je nakon kratke šutnje.

"Da, da, no..." Tak je iskorištavala svaki slobodni trenutak da pogleda u stranu, jer ga jednostavno nije mogla ravno u oči.

"Pogledaj me." rekao joj je.Nakon što je okrenula svoj pogled prema njemu, nastavio je.

"Prije tjedan dana, imala si plan : ubit me, zbrisat sa lica planeta, a sada kada se samovoljno žrtvujem, ne želiš iskoristiti?! " govorio joj je nježno, tako da ona nije mogla odbiti.Htio joj je nešto dokazati,ali ona nikako nije htjela shvatiti.

"Ne, ne mogu to napraviti, Zim." kimala je glavom, a u glasu joj se mogla primijetiti tuga i bol.

Zim opet bolno izdahne vrativši glavu na prijašnji položaj.Tada se Tak spremala da ide.

"Zašto? " mali je ex-osvajač bio i dalje uporan, no sada je izabrao zapovjedan način.

Tak mu je neko vrijeme bila ležima okrenuta, vrteći glavom uokolo za odgovorom.Tada mu se naglo okrenula, malo crvenom u licu, te počela mahati rukama posvuda.

"Znaš da nisi bio u Parku dva dana?! Skoro si četiri dana spa-"

"Ne mijenjaj temu Tak." strogo joj je rekao i dalje zatvorenih očiju.Tak je začuđeno gledala prema njemu, stojeći ko' upravo uklesan kamen.Do sada, NIKADA, Zima nije vidjela ovakva.Strogoga.

"Želim da mi kažeš istinu."

Tak je tad pomakla, prekriživši ruke, a i sa malo ljutitim pogledom. "Baš si tvrdoglav."

"I ti si.Samo više." sada je bio smireniji, jer skoro da i nije mogao.

Taku se jedna antena podigla, a nakon nekog trenutka se spustila.

"Tak, znam da se iza tih lijepih lavandnih očiju krije inteligencija, pamet, pa i tvoj tako nagli temprament.Sve što tražim, jest da mi kažeš tri, samo tri riječi, zašto me nisi pustila u smrti...?"

Tak je lagano najmiješila, kao i zacrvenila, na lijepim riječima, ali ipak ne znajući što da kaže.

"Zim, ter...smo mi...prijatelji...i...i...ne mogu dopustiti...jednostavno rečeno...ne mogu te ubiti..." dokoračila je do stola, nagnula se nad te ga primila za jednu ruku.

"Sad vidim koliko taj 'prijateljski' sporazum vrijedi." govorio je tiho.

"Dobro, idem gore vidjeti što roboti rade." digla se, prošetala do vratiju te prije nego je izašla uvelike mu se nasmijala.

Zim je postavio glavu okomito zatvorivši oči.Lagano se smijao u svojoj mašti.(...)

_Vidi vidi, Zima opet nema.A ni Tak.Mislim da ću ih danas malo posjetiti. _razmišljao je sivi cijeli dan gledajuć prema vratima, ne bi li najednom Zim i Tak dotrčali, te prema njihovim uobičajenim položajima.

Tada je zvonilo za kraj nastave tog dana.Dib je prije svih istrčao, ravno prema svojoj kući, pa do Zimove baze.Stao je pred njih da pokuca, no tada se ona otvore, a sivi skoči u grm sastrane.MiMi i Gir iznosili su smeće, a pritom su vrata bila otvorena.To je i sivi primijetio, te se što prije i brže ušuljao unutra.(...)

Tak je uzastopno uz bolesnog Zima.Pomagala bi mu što je bolje mogla.Zato vrijeme Zim bi ju samo gledao, bez ikakvog ispada bijesa ili ako nešto nije na njegovom mjestu.

Najednom se ona okrenula vidjevši ga kako ju simpatično gleda.

"Što tako gledaš? "

Zim je samo podignuo pogled prema njenom."Hm? "

"Pitah: što-tak-gledaš-u-mene? " pitala ga je opet, samo sada malo živnije.

Zim joj se lagano smiješio. "Zbilja želiš znati? "

Tak mu kimne glavom.

_Provalnik! Provalnik! _dojavljivao je odjednom kompjutor, odjednom, tako da Zim nije mogao dovršiti ono što je Tak htio reći.

"Poslije ćeš, sada idem prvo vidjeti tko to gore radi nered." nasmijala mu se te produžila prema gore.

_Najljepši i najatraktivniji si Srken koji sam ikad vidio..._ naslonio je glavu unatrag lagano izdahnuvši.

"Zimmy..." tiho je dopirao poznat glas odostraga.Zim je otvorio oči da pogleda tko je, no kada je vidio Diba, nije se baš previše uzbuđivao.

"Smješak..." podignuo je sivi fotoaparat da ga slika, dok se Zim lijepo nasmješio.Tako je stajalo nekoliko sekundi, kada odjednom Dib primjeti da nešto ne štima.Tada spusti kameru i pogleda ljutito prema neprijatelju.

"Čuješ, zar me nećeš bar pokušat spriječit?! "

Zim je smireno slegnuo ramenima. "Zašto bih? "

Dib je stajao u šoku.Što se dogodilo s onim ljutim pogledom, izijanje nekontroliranog bijesa i pokušajima da ga ubije?!

Tada Zim spusti glavu, te ga začuđeno pogleda. "Što nije u redu? "

"Ti...ti...nisi ljut? "

"Ne."

"Bijesan? "

"Ne."

"Možda se smo PRAVIŠ!?!?! "

Zim zakotrlja očim. "Duh, ne, Dib.Mislim iskreno! Upri tu...stvar i slikaj me!Pokaži me svijetu!" opet se do ušiju nasmješio što je bolje mogao.

Dib je upreo kameru, ali...ali jednostavno nije mogao.

"Ne mogu.Prejednostavno je!" viknuo je ispustivši kameru.Potrčao je prema zelenome, nagnuvši se nad njega te ga ljutito pogledao. "To je zasigurno zamka.ŠTO STE TI I TAK ISPLANIRALI?!?! NISAM JA TOLIKO GLUP!!!! "

Zim je samo gledao, začuđeno, ali i dosta smireno. "Ne mislim da si glup.Samo to napravi, za tvoje i moje dobro."

Dib ga je pogledao. "Za tvoje dobro?! Zim, dovraga, što se to s tobom događa?! "

Zim nije znao što da odgovori.Umjesto toga, zatitrao je antenama, gore dolje, te slegnuo ramenima.Tada se sivi započelo lagano udaljavati.

"Ah, znam.Za to je zaslužna Tak...ZAR NE?! "

"Tak?! " nasmijao se Zim najjače koliko je mogao.Dib je za to samo gledao.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka sabrao se. "Oprosti mi, ali to je tako smiješno."

"Tebi je to smiješno?! " stajao je Dib na istom mjestu, ne vjerujući što se to događa. "Ovo je neka noćna mora ili što..."

"Dib, zar nisi oduvijek sanjao da budeš poznat? "

Sivi kimne glavom.

"Da me razotkriješ? "

Sivi kimne opet glavom.

"Da pokažeš da si TI bio u pravu, a ONI u krivu? "

Sivi po treći put kimne glavom.

"Pa...? što onda čekaš? Ja čekam..." postavio se Zim u najbolju poziciju.

"Zim...zašto? " POTPUNO ZAČUĐENO ga je pitao sivi.Uopće nije znao što da uopće misli.

Zim spusti glavu, te zamalo da ne popusti. "Moja misija, Dib.Nema je."

"M-molim? "

"Dobro si čuo.Svih ovih godina, moja misija uopće nije ni postojala.Najviši su mi lagali, ništa mi više ne preostaje.Ništa."

_Molim?! Jedan prošli osvajač sada je ex-osvajač?! Jadan Zim.Ali zaista se vidi da se pomirio sa svojom sudbinom.Nije više onaj isti.Uvelike se promijenio.Uvelike... _razmišljao je sivi.

"Kao i tebi, ponudio sam Tak da me iskoristi ovakva, da si ostvari san.Nije htjela."

Dib mu je lagano prišao. "Gdje ćeš ubuduće živjeti? "

Zim je dignuo glavu. "Nemam gdje."

"Dakako da imaš! Zamisli, a da provedeš život...ovdje? " raširio je Dib ruke, kao u znak dobrodošlice, ali mislim da Zim ipak nije shvatio.Začuđeno ga je pogledao.

"Čuj, a jesu li te protjerali negdje drugdje? "

"Kaka tako pomislim...ne..."

"Onda ti nitko ne brani da budeš ovdje!" vrisnuo je Dib sav veseo.

"Lijepo od tebe." zahvalio mu se zeleni.

" A kad ozdraviš, mogu ti malo pokazati kako da se ovdje snađeš.Prijatelji? Bar zasada..." pružio mu je sivi šapu u znak...prijateljstva.

Zim je na trenutak promislio. "Hm, ne zasada, zauvijek." pružio je i on njemu ruku, iz velikog zadovoljstva da je sada pronašao još nekog u tako lošim vremenima. "Auč, samo ne tako jako, još boli znaš."

"Ah, da znam.Oprosti.Hej, a što ti se uopće dogodilo da sada ovako ležiš? " brzo je otpustio te sjeo na najbližu stolicu pokraj njega.

Zim je kimnuo glavom. "Ah, igrao sam se s plutonijem..."

"Dib ga je samo pogledao, "O-kej..." te se nastavio vrtiti na stolici. "Ipak, za svaki slučaj onda ove informacije mogu zasigurno baciti." izvadio je odnekud papire, koje je odmah pružio Zimu da pogleda.

"Tu piše sve o tvojoj rasi." zadovoljno je kliknuo.

Zim je pogledao papire, te se najednom počeo smijati jače nego što je prije. "DIB, to nisu informacije o mojoj rasi...to su informacije o stanovništvu s Moxa! "

"MOLIM?! " povukao je natrag papire, "Ali tu piše..."

"Oni vole kolače, mi nachose."

Dib je pogledao prema papirima pa prema njemu.

"Oni su više intlektualni nego mi."

Dib opet pogleda s papira na njega.

"I, što je najvažnije, njihove slabe strane ne uključuju vodu."

Dib opet pogleda s jednog na drugog.Tada je imao onaj pogled _Koga to uopće briga _te je bacio papire u kantu za smeće. "Ionako nikoga nije briga." sjeo je natrag na stolicu.

"Hej, Dib, čuješ, se sijećaš one rečenice koje sam rekao..." započeo je Zim lagano, malo crven u licu.

"Ono kada sam ti rekao da će ti jednog dana ovaj planet mnogo značiti? "

"Da, da kada se to bude dogodilo, da ću počet barakati osjećajima..."

Dib je točno znao o čemu se radi.Zadovoljno je kimao glavom."Aaaaaaaa...znam o čemu misliš, zasigurno se radi o Tak. "

Zim je kimao glavom amo-tamo, ujesto da kaže nešto.Tada su se samo nasmijali na tu temu.

"Dib! Tko je tebe ovdje pustio?! " dokoračila je Tak prad njih, no iznad njuške joj se sve žarko crvenilo.

(...nešto prije...)

Tak je izašla u oubičajen smještaj iznad baze.Razgledavala se posvuda uokolo da pronađe tog provalnika kojeg je komjutor najavio.No nije ga nikako mogla pronaći.Zatim je pomislila ne bi li to bili MiMi ili Gir, ili nešto na njima.Prišla im je te rastvorila svaki mali i veliki doi ne bi li pronašla nešto neuobičajeno.No ništa.Tada je posumnjala u opće spoznaje Zimovog kompjutora, nije li možda i on neki disfunkcionalni dio njegove opreme, kao Gir, ili prije što je to bio i sam on.

"Kompjutore, analiziraj bazu i kat, pronađi provalnika." naredila mu je.

Komjutor je neko vrijeme zapištao, jer ipak je naučen na svoj UOBIČAJENOG vlasnika.

"Taj glas nije glas gospodara ZIMA.No ipak, veza je neki dio buduće obitelji.Prihvatljivo."

"Grrrr...Zim mora nadogradit' tom kompjutoru da raspozna i moj glas, umjesto da uvijek izmiješa ovakvo smeće." ljutito je poglnula glavu.Robotići su se na to slatko smijali, kada Tak odjednom pogleda i prema njima.

"Što se vi tako cerekate?! "

"Analiziram..." postavio je komjutor veliki ekran pred Tak da pogleda analiziranje ali i gdje je taj iskusni lopov.Kada je završio, na ekranu se mogla vidjeti žuta točka, koja ga je predstavljala, a i koja je bila točno u istoj sobi kao i Zim.

Tak je naredila komjutoru da se povuče, na što je on OPET nešto izjavi u vezi 'TAK ZIM', te se povukao unatrag a ona je otišla ravno u bazu.Putem je razmišljala tko bi to mogao biti provalnik. _Dib, sto posto!_

Bila je malo ljuta, no kada je došla do sobe, stala je na vrata te radoznalo prisluškivala o čemu govore.

_"Ah, igrao sam se s plutonijem..."_

_"O-kej..."_

Tak je kimala glavom. _Zasigurno mu je rekao što se dogodilo sa Najvišima, a što s plutonijem.Hm...možda i nije tako loša ideja da se Zim s njim sprijateljuje..._

_"Hej, Dib, čuješ, se sijećaš one rečenice koje sam rekao..." _

_"Ono kada sam ti rekao da će ti jednog dana ovaj planet mnogo značiti? "_

_"Da, da kada se to bude dogodilo, da ću počet barakati osjećajima..."_

Tak je naglo digla glavu, a antene su joj titrale, što od uzbuđenja a što o sreći očemu će Zim reći, pri čemu je i osjećala potpuno novi osjećaj u trbuhu.No ipak joj se neobično svidio.

_"Aaaaaaaa...znam o čemu misliš, zasigurno se radi o Tak. "_

_GLUP! NE MOGU OVO VIŠE PODNIJETI! _skočila je odmah pred njih. "Dib! Tko je tebe ovdje pustio?! "

"Hej Tak, znaš što? Pokopali smo ratne sjekire." rekao je Zim i dalje malo slabo ali ipak sretnije.

"Da, da, potpisali prijateljski sporazum, raspravljali o lažnoj misiji i nesreći kojom si htio počiniti samoubojstvo.BAY!" tjerala je Diba van iz baze.

"Vidimo se u parku Zim! " viknuo mu je sivi prije nego mu je ona zalupila vrata pred njuškom.Zim mu je samo lagano zamahnuo.Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije ponovno je zborio.

"Hm, Tak, ti znaš o čemu smo Dib i ja raspravljali? "

Tak je vrtila glavom uokolo. "E...ne? "

"Možeš mislit'.Komjutore? "uspijevao je sada i da sjedne.Kompjutor je paspustio krakove te je sve bliže dopirao do Tak, nježno je gurajući prema Zimu, pošto on nije mogao.Sada je stajala točno iznad njega.

"Reci mi Tak, što si tražila ovdje? Zač' si prisluškivala? "

Ona je gledala prema njemu glupo se cerekujući. "Pa, vidiš, otišla sam gore vidjeti za provilnika, zato sam zamolila kopjutora da analizira gdje je, a kada ga je našao došla sam ovdje."

"Aha, a kako znaš o čemu sam pričao s Dibom?" sjedio je, prekriženih ruku i zatvorenih očiju.

Tak je vrtila glavom, pa očima. "Slučajno sam pogodila."

Zim nije htio vršiti pritisak na nju, zato ju je jednostavno pustio što je čak i njoj bilo čudno.Naredio je kompjutoru da se povuče.

"Ne želim ti vršiti pritisak ili biti naporan ili čak teret." okrenula se da ide, "No prije nego što odeš..." povukao ju je za ruku prema sebi ali ga ona povuče za jednu ranjavu antenu.

"Oprosti mi Zim, ali nisam ja tako lako za dobit'." pogledala ga je ravno pod oči na što je on odmah odpustio.Tad se okrenula i otišla dok je on legao unatraške.

Tak se pravila da ljutito izgleda, samo da mu pokaže, ali joj je duboko u srcu bilo žao što ga je povukla.Još se jednom vratila te pogledala prema njemu.Lagano se smješila, te otišla.

Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije, kada je Zim raspoznao da je sam, učinio je našto, što ne bi svi Srkeni.Započeo je lagano pjevati.

_Uuuuaaaaaa..._

_Let me tell you now, ( daj da ti kažem sada_

_that she's just crazy, da je ona samo luda,_

_for me... za mene..._

_There's nothing that she would not do, Nema toga što ne bi učinila,_

_for my love... za ljubav moju...)_

_Hey, (Hej,_

_keep you own dreaming, drži sve snove svoje,_

_that she told me am the one, kad kažeš mi da ja sam taj,_

_that will be only tonight, da će biti samo noćas,_

_let's get it right- daj da napravimo ispravno_

_SHE'S MY LOVE AND BABY...! ONA JE MOJA LJUBAV I MALA...)_

Prošlo je svega 3 tjedana, otkako su Zimu zacijelile rane (Inače, zemljaninu bi trebalo 3 mjeseca ili godine, pošto su Srkeanske kosti i mišići posebni) ta da je mogao stajati čvrsto na svojim nogama.Tak se cijelo ovo vrijeme brinula za njega, kao za pravo mladunče, ali joj to i nije zadavalo toliko briga.Ipak, uživala je u tome, koliko je i Zim gledajući je.Ovih prošlih mjesec dana život mu se okrenuo potpuno naglavačke: izgubio je misiju, smisao života, ali mu se zato nešto drugo pojavilo: Tak.Često se pita zašto je ona tako nježna prema njemu, nije takva bila ni na Akademiji u ranom djetinjstvu, kao ni prošli put kada je htjela osvojiti Zemlju (naprotiv.).Otkrio je, da kad samo malo smiri svoj bijes, mogao bi sve postići, kao što sada ima Diba za prijatelja, a to mu se zaista veoma isplatilo.Zee je jedna među najboljim osvajačima Srkeanske Imperije, ali Zim ne shvaća kako bi ona baš na njega mogla zapast.Možda radi misije ili nečeg drugog? Tak mu je često govorila : _Ponekad stvarno pomislim da si štene, zaista izgledaš kao neko, a nisi nimalo narasao od Akademije! _pa se tu javlja i druga mogućnost.Ali ipak, tko zna što se u ženskom mozgu tako vrti.

Gir i MiMi, malo su odahnuli.Shvatili su još davno, već otkada su se onu večer Zim i Tak napili, da jedino sudbina može utjecati na njihovu ljubav.Ali i ako su zaljubljeni jedan u drugoga, trebali bi sami naći način kako pronaći zajednički put.Zato su robotići sve više vremena provodili vani, u restoranima ili se negdje zabavljajući tako da njih moglu lijepo pustiti na miru.

Već nedavno, prije nego je Zim posve ozdravio, zamolio je Tak za jednu uslugu.Pošto je ispao kao budala, što je tako naivno povjerovao Najvišima za svoju i tako lažnu musiju, odlučio je prekinuti.Odlučio je pokrenuti novi život, život u kojem će biti slobodan i udobno živjeti kao Zemljanin, kao i Tak, jer Najviši zasada nisu niti znali da ona uopće živi ovdje.Za Zee, nisu znali.Danima već nije niti dolazila u Park, niti se javila Impreiji, da je zadatak uistinu i gotov.Imala je grižnju savjest.Jest, da je ispunila zadatak, ali nijedan je nije bolio kao ovaj.

Natrag na ono.Znači, Zim je zamolio Tak da sve isključi (jednostavno rečeno, da nestane ZAUVIJEK) sve što ga je vezalo za rodni planet.Lagano je koračala prema doljnjem tajnom Srkeanskom labaratoriju, MiMi usko uz nju.Često ju je pitala, da li je to uopće ispravno, ali Tak je znala da je Zim zaista bio u pravu, Najviši nemaju svu vlast u svemiru.Inače, njoj sve to, svi ti experimenti i strojevi, i nisu bili toliko potrebni, jer ona višak života nije ni trebala sve to.No Zimu.Njemu je bilo onda teže nego što je njoj, ali što se mora, se mora.Odlučno je stala pred glavni ekran, zlonamjeno gledajući, pograbila je prvi isključnik.Započela je sve naglo isključivati, bacati, uništavati.Bila je bijesna na Najviše iako nije imala za što.MiMi je samo gledala, kao iz njezine gazdarice izbija tako nagli bijes, da nije znala stati.Skočila je na njeno rame, davajući joj bolji osjećaj.To je i Tak shvatila, lagano se opuštajući i smirujući.Uprav na pola posla, stala je pred ekran, sijećajući se starih dana.Svog djetinjstva, Akademije, pa čak i Zima.Taj mali zaista nije imao sreće.Mnogi su govorili da je i njegov život bila puka slučajnost.I sramota.No, je li?

/TAKOV STAV/

_Divim se, divim, svoj toj snazi i hrabrosti kojom ide kroz život, kojom se smije, kroz toliku bol koju nije niti zaslužio. Iako je malen, njegovo je srce veliko.Najviši nemaju pravo, cijelu mu budućnost, samo tako, samo jednom rečenicom tako izbrisati! Nije fer.On zaista, i bio tako nemaran i arogantan, ipak nije zaslužio.I on ima nešto u sebi, i on ima osjećaje..._

_Kada se samo ovako sjetim, ni na Akademiji nije bio baš toliko popularan, koliko izdržljiv, ni tako pametan, koliko hrabar.Otkud crpi tu sangu, koja ga vodi?! čini se...beskonačnom...Cijeli moj život, nisam na ništa drugo mislila nego na svoju misju,moju svečanu budućnost, no tada se pojavi on.Kao da pao iz vedra neba, prekinuo je tijek, čemu i moj smisao za životom...Htjela sam pravdu, htjela sam osvetu, koju mi Najviši nisu mogli dati.Tad sam krenula sama.Ali sada, kada stojim pred njime, kad imam šansu opravdati prošlost, ne mogu.Ne želim! Prijatelj mi je, a oni su budućnost na dalje, a prošlost se ne može vratiti, ili na bolje, ispraviti.On je meni život spasio, kao ja njemu, sada smo kvit.Sada mogu slobodno ići, jer ako Najviši utvrde da sam ovdje, neće imati milosti, a kamoli da mu pomažem iako je sposoban za preživi dalje, sam..._

_No na neki poseban način, ne mogu ga pustiti.Ne mogu...ne znam...jednostavno NE ZNAM, ali sve na što sada mogu misliti jest Zim, Zim, Zim i samo ZIM! Kakav je ovo uzaludan osjećaj, koji se ne da tako lako za preskočiti ili ostaviti, kao bijes ili radost.Jednostavno, ne znam da li da se opustim ili suprostavim tome, što god jest.Sve novo je novo iskustvo, govorili su mi, ali je li dobro? A što ako on ne osjeća isto što i ja?! Ne mogu riskirati,ne smijem ispasti...beznadnom..._

_Oči mi daju da gledam, njega, kao mi pomaže, radilo se o bilo kojem problemu.Antene mi daju da slušam, te tako slatke i predivne riječi koje mi govori da me obraduje.Koža mi daje da ga pomilujem i dotaknem kada želim da je uz mene... _

MiMi se nakratko trgnula, vrativši Tak natrag u stvarnost.Ostatak je izvršila, kao što joj je Zim i rekao,Nekoliko minuta kasnije, završila je te vratila se natrag, u boravak, čime je baza, pa tako i vlastiti Zimov Srkeanski život tek započeo padati u zaborav.

Bila je večer, kada se ona vratila, sjela na kauč, dok su ostali gledali u TV.Zim je primjetio da se vratila, ali nije htio zapitkivati, jer će njega, pa i kojim slučejem i nju veoma boljeti.A to zasada nije pogodno za ovu atmosferu.

/ZIMOV STAV/

_Zaista je lijepo od Tak da mi pomaže u ovakvom trenutku,kada je najgore.Ponekad poželim vratiti se u prošlost i preokrenuti cijeli planet, da ona dobije svoju šansu nazad.Zaista nije fer.A ja sam kriv za sve..._

_Ona je najatraktivniji Srken koji sam vidio svih tih godina.Neusporediva je s ostalima.Tako lijepe oči krase joj stav i te prelijepe crne šare na ušima i repu ne mogu se poistovjetiti sa Zeeevim.Njezine su antene posebne, kao i njen tako nagli temprament.Sviđa mi se...jednostavno mi se sve na njoj sviđa..._

_Kada su mi rekli da mi je misija laž, htio sam poludjeti.Cijeli je moj život propao, sve za što sam toliko naporno radio.Isprva nisam htio povjerovati.Nije mogla biti istina.Tad sam htio samo jedno : smrt.Plakao sam i plakao, da se naponkon utopim u svojim suzama, izazvao sam tako veliko exploziju, da sam nanjerno nastradao.No zamalo.Ali ona me spasila.Prvo što sam čuo kada sam se probudio bio je njen glas, a taj glas bih raspoznao i uz tisuće drugih Srkena.Zašto? Ali zašto?! Zašto nije htjela da umrem? Mogla me tako iskoristiti, te postati najvećim osvajačem koji je ikada živio.Čak i umjesto Zee.Ali ju je zasigurno nešto usprotivilo,nešto što joj je govorilo da ću joj biti potrban...živ..._

_Neizmjerno mi se sviđa, što više uopće ne mogu kriti.Najrađe bi joj pao u naručje i ležao tamo cijeli život.Ali što ako ona ne osjeća isto što i ja? Molim boga Hielija i božicu Amorej, da je bar istina..._

_Njezine su lavendne oči dublje od najljepšeg sna, ikad smišljenog.Njezin je glas mekan, što bi i najtvrđeg osvajača u vječan život otpratilo.Njezino tijelo tako strastveno i lijepo, da je božicom mogu zvati... _

Tad ona lagano izdhne,čime se Zim ubrzo probudio.Bilo je kasno, čak negdje pred jutro.MiMi i Gir već su odavno zaspali, te su sada dvoje Srkena imali potpuno slobodan i otvoreni razgovor.

"Znači, sada si službeno postao Zemljanin?" započela je Tak bilo kakav razgovor da on ne visi tako potuljeno.Zim nakratko podigne glavu tako da mu je pogled ležao potpuno ravno s njenim.

"Ah...da..." reče tiho. "Ali...ako to tebi smeta, ne vidim razlog zašto da ostaneš..." nasmijao joj se nježno, nadajući se da će možda promijeniti mišljenje o tome.

Tak ga je gledala od repa do antena._Zaista je postao slađi nego što ga imam u sijećanju...MA ŠTO JA TO MISLIM?! _naglo se prihvatila za glavu kao da ju boli, dok joj se Zim približio da vidi što je.

"Tak nije ti dobro? "

Tad je spustila glavu prema njemu, lagano se smješući. "Ne, ne.Sve je u redu,potpuno. Samo me glava na trenutak zaboljela."

"A...ok..." sjeo je natrag ne vraćajući pogled prema njoj.

"Zim što se tiče onog...mislim, spasio si mi život, pa sam ja tebi...no kada bi Najviši otkrila da sam ovdje..."

"Shvaćam, shvaćam.Ne moraš se opravdavati.Znam da moraš što prije otići...pa..." pravio se kao da shvaća, no uistinu ga je boljelo.

Tak je bila začuđena.

"Zim, nisam rekla da moram što prije otići nego...zasad nisam ništa rekla.Tako da mi preostaje samo vremena da razmislim."

"Kako god želiš." sada je on nju proučavao od glave do pete, jedva obraćajući pažnju na to što je rekla.

"O-kej..." doista se malo uplašila Zimovog hipnotičkog pogleda.

Malo su još razdovarali o prošlim danima, o Akademiji, pa čak i o drugim osvajačima.Tak je koji put znala spomenuti populaciju, ili neke važne pojedinosti na Srku, kao i svoje bivše osvajačke planove.Zim je bio, za promjenu, veoma radoznao što se tiče tih planova, te je najčešće pričao i o onim koje je izveo mjesecima prije nego je ona došla.Često su ubacivali svoje robotiće, njihove funkcije i zadaće.Ono, što je Zim napravio s Tak u prošlosti, mnogoput su izbjegavali, da ne bi pobudili unutarnji bijes.Tako su vrtili cijelo vrijeme, dok nisu zaspali, jedan na drugomu.(...)

Bilo je negdje jutro, negdje oko 09:00 sati, kada se Tak odjednom probudila.Digla se, rastegnula, te odmah pošla prema kuhinji.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka vratila se s čašom u šapi,a pogled je odmah bacila prema pospanom i uspavanom Zimu.Sjela je kraj njega, pozorno ga gledajući.Ležao je udobno, malo nagnut na bok, ali i otvarajući više mjesta na trbuhu, dok su mu ruke lagano postavljene pod glavom.Tak je postavila čašu sastrane te ga započela lagano maziti.

Tada je čula kao nešto mrmlja.

"Moji Najviši...moja misija...laž..."

"Awwww...jadan moj mali Zimmy..." zlonamjerno se nasmjehnula.Odjednom se osjećala kao da joj je cijeli svijet otvoren.Bila je slobodna, osjećaj joj je bio ogroman, ali ju je pritiskivao da samo ide dalje.Zato je, neobično i voljela taj osjećaj.Lagano se pružla nad njega, te ga mazila posvuda po tijelu.

_Tako je mekan...kao malo štene..._ razmišljala je, kada primjeti kako njegove antene treptaju amo-tamo.Zato je i ona započela treptati njima, kao i hipnotički ga gledati.Nježno mu je podigla vrat, započevši ga isto tako, lagano i nježno ljubiti i maziti.Tako je sve više prilazila s vrata na njegovu čeljust, pa do ustiju, ne usporavajući ili suprostavljajući se ni trena.

"Tak..." zamumljao je on najednom, kada se Tak naglo trgne.

_ŠTO JA TO RADIM?!?!?!?! KAKAV JE OVO DAVRAGA OSJEĆAJ?!?!? _ sjela je tik do njega, s crvenilom u licu sve od njuške.Malo pogleda prema čaši na stolu, kada se ono Zim probudi.

"Tak...Što ti radiš već budna? " pitao ju je, čim je sjeo.

Tak je malo osramoćeno slegnula ramenima. "Ah, mislim da sam dosta bila kod kuće, ležeći, pa mislim da moram napokon u park.Ne bih htjela pobuditi sumnje." skoknula je na noge, postavila hologram te nahrlila n vrata.

"Hej! Čekaj.I ja ću." skočio je on pred nju pa kroz vrata.No tada Tak začuđeno stane, s pogledom _Koji ti je sada vrag?!._

"Mislim, vrijeme je da se trgnem.Zar ne? " zapitkao je, te povukao Tak za sobom na ulicu.(...)

"HEY ZIM! " povikao je poznat glasić pokraj njega.Zim okrene te ugleda svoga novog prijatelja; Diba.On mu je skočio ususret, što je Tak malo uzbuđivalo.

"Hej Dib.Hajde mi reci što je bilo u Parku da me Bitters sada ne bi iznenadila."

"Hm...pa i nema nešto novo, samo su promijenili temu: sada me gađaju marendom, a ne više knjigama."

"Jadan ti." rekao mu je Zim smirenije dok je Tak, i dalje bacala glavu u drugu stranu,možda ipak malo preponosno za Zemljanina.

Ali tada im priđe netko, koga sada zaista nisu očekivali.Zee.Izgledala je, kao da je bila očajna, i to jaaaakkkooooo. Lagano ih je pozdravila, ali nije očekivala da će Diba tu naći.No ipak su joj sivi, kao tri mušketira, okrenuli leđa, te nastavili svoj put dalje.Zee je bila malo ljutita, malo začuđena, naravno svi osjećaji miješani zajedno, naglo potrčeći prema njima te stala ravno na njihov put.Nije im dala da prođu sve dok ne poslušaju što im želi reći.

"Ako je nešto vezano za Zima, kloni se." ljutito se priklonila Tak nad nju, tako da je Dib samo zarežao, a Zim gledao.Koja predstava...

"Smiri se, smiri.Došla sam se samo ispričati." rekla je očajnički.Tada je Zim gurnuo Tak i Dib u stranu da bude u istoj valnoj dužini s njom.

"Ali pitanje je...zašto? " pitao ju je smireno, čime je i Zee mogla otkriti da se promijenio.

"Čuj, žao mi je zbog toga, sada me uistinu boli savijest..." govorila je, dok joj je jedna suza potekla ni obraz.

"I ima da bude.Zim zamalo da nije počinio samoubojstvo zbog te gorke istine." Tak je htjela da navali na nju, no Zim se usprotivio.

"Tak, možemo to riješiti i na mirniji način."

Tak je ostala šokirana, kao i Dib.KADA JE U ŽIVOTU ZIM REKAO DA S NEŠTO MOŽE RIJEŠITI NA MIRNO?!?! To uopće ne govori za njega, a inače je bilo suprotno: Zim je sve oduvijek riješavao na ratoboran način!Pa mislim je to doista istinito...(zim-je-poludio.svi su se složili.)

"Čekaj, oprosti mi što pitam, ali...FALI LI TEBI KOJA DASKA U GLAVI?!?!?! " izderao se sivi na njega dok je Tak samo nadodala.

"Ima pravo.To uopće ne liči na tebe! "

Zim je samo slegnuo remenima. "Recimo, da mi je prije misija bila najvažnija, tako da nisam gledao na druge stvari.Sada imam priliku to ukusiti.No natrag na posao.Zee? " okrenuo se natrag mladoj osvajačici.

Zee je slegnula glavu, nježno ga pogledavši. "Oprosti mi Zim.Doista...Bila sam na toliko misija i zadacima, da sam zamolila Najviše da me otpuste, no za kraj su mi dali ovu zadnju misiju.Ali čak svaki Srken zna, da se Najviševa riječ nikada ne odbija."

Ovih pet riječi Zim je za njom ponovio.Koliko se zna, Zim je studirao svaki sitni kutak Srkeanske prošlosti, kao i osvajanja, pa čak i ona najniža staleža, kao konobari na Foodcourtii ili čistač na Prljavom Planetu.Zato je znao i ono najosnovnije pravilo : Najviševa riječ nikada se ne odbija.

"Znam i potpuno te razumijem.Jedanostavno nisi mogla odbiti.Nisi...smjela." pogledao je nježno s puno razumijevanja.

Sada Tak je mahala rukama od očaja. "JA-OVO-NE-VJERUJEM!!!!!! OVO-NE-MOŽE-DA-BUDE-STVARNO!!!!! " derala se kao da će svu utrobu ispljuvati.

"Smiri se daj.Molim te Tak, meni za ljubav..." gledao ju je kao štene, a taj pogled jednostavno nije mogla odbiti.Zato se samo okrenula u stranu da ne mora slušati tu glupost.

"Zato te molim, da mi oprostiš Zim.Za sva zala koja sam tebi nanijela, a pogotovo Tak." čim je to izgovorila, Tak je bacila oko prema njenoj strani, dok joj je tijelo stajalo na istom mjestu, nepomično.

"Učinit ću sve, ama BAŠ SVE, kako bih zaradila vaše povjerenje natrag, i opravdala sve pogreške.Pliz, Taky..." pogledala je sada ona kao štene prema Tak, koristeći istu Zimovu taktiku.Zim se lagano nasmijao, te pružio ruku prema njoj.

"Moje jesi.Sada znam, pa i ti, kako je kada si prenaivan pred Najvišima i moraš im ispunjavati svaku pišljivu želju...Ali znaj, nema više pogrešaka." rekao joj je lagano, na što se Zee jako obradovala te mu poletila ravno u naručje.

"Hvala ti Zim, puno hvala.To ti nikada neću zaboraviti." zamalo da nije zaplakala od veselja.Nakon nekoliko minuta otpustila je, još skačući od sve sreće.No tada ju Zim neveselo prekine, pokazivajući u Tak, koja je i dalje kao kip stajala, ljutita.

"Daj, Taky, ispunim ti svaku želju..." molila ju je.

"Mislim, da ćeš dosta raditi dok NJENO povjerenje stekneš." postavio je Zim svoju šapu na njeno rame, kada pimjeti kao se Tak lagano opušta, pa i zlonamjerno smješka.

"Hm...pa to se podrazumijeva..." prekrižila je ruke.

_GLUP! Sada sam nadrapala... _u jednom je trenutku Zee pomislila kada osjeti kako joj antene padaju unatrag i osjećaj izgubljenog šteneta.

"O-Kejj..." napokon je ispustio Dib, začuđeno gledajući malo njh dvije, pa u Zima.

"Dođi Dib, idemo, ostavimo cure na miru da to same raskrste." povukao je zeleni Diba za rep, nestajući iz ugla, pa tako ostavljajući Zee u svojoj propasti.(...).

"Zeeky! Čaša mi je prazna! "

"Uf..."

Prošlo je negdje oko 3-4 tjedana, otkada je Zee pokopala ratne sjekire sa Zimom,Dibom i Tak, osim što se za Tak morala namučiti kako bi stekla i njeno povjerenje.Čini se da ženski rod ima veće pamćenje od muškoga.No ipak, umjesto što joj je nosila stvari, brinula se najčešće i za njezinog robotića, MiMi, ali i za Gir-a, donosila joj piće, jelo, i najčešće ju nazivala _vaše najviše visočanstvo_, _gđice najviša_ i _kraljice visočanska_.Zato je Tak i uživala u ovome, dok je Zim najčešće gledo sastrane i kazivao da je pregurala predaleko ili doista pretjerala.Tak bi slegnula ramenima i antenama.Ali samo sijećanje kako se mučila na Akademiji, ne namjerava i sada, sada će ona iskoristiti situaciju.

Zee je stupila na vrata držeći u ruci paletu sa pićem koji je Tak i htjela.Ona se okrenula te pogledala preko antena.

Zee je lagano dokoračila do nje sve češće i češće nešto mumljajući.Tak nije marila za to što je govorila.Uzela je čašu s osmjehom.

"Hm...moglo je još malo šećera, ali dobro je.Možeš ići." okrenula se nastavljajući raditi na kompjutoru.

Zee se nagnula nad nju da malo pogleda. "Što radiš? "

Tak je digla glavu, malo promisleći te brzo odgovori. "Analizu."

Zee naglo podigle jednu antenu. "Analizu? Analizu čega? "

"Nečeg." tipkala je dalje neobračajući pažnju.Zee više nije mogla izdržati te je maknula Tak u stranu da pogleda na čemu radi.Ugledala je MiMi prikopčanu za komjutor kako ju začuđeno gleda, te pretpostavke na ekranu.

"_Ljudske emocije temelje se na bionotičkom..._" započela je čitati kada Tak nahrli na nju, gurajući u stranu.

"NE GURAJ NJUŠKU TAMO GDJE TI NIJE MJESTO!!!!! " vikala je na nju, s crvenilom iznad nosa.

Zee se smijala kao nikada dosada u životu, dok ju je Tak začuđeno gledala.Tada se smirila, nekako uspijevajući se dignuti na noge.

"Znala sam! ZNALA SAM!!! " skakala je od sreće pokazivajući prema njoj.

Tak je samouvjereno stajala, gledajući u stranu. "Ne znam na što ciljaš."

Zee se dosjeti nečeg.Odmah joj sine onaj zlonamjeran šmješak na licu. "Da malo pojasnim.Khm, khm,"

Tak je spustila onaj svo uobičajen ubilački pogled. "Da se nisi usudila."

Zee je napravila par koraka unazad. "Zim Tak...Zaljubljeni par!"

"Napravila si pogrešku života! " potrčala je Tak prema njoj kao i Zee prema vratima pa gore.

"Mrtva si!" vikala je Tak za njom.

"Bolje nego da tebi služim! " vikala je Zee natrag.

Zim je stajao pred televitorom, s Gir i MiMi na kauču.Zim je prokopao čitave kutije koje su ležale duboko u podrumu, ali i koje je ponio sa sobom kada je došao na ovaj planet.Zee i Tak trčale su jedna za drugom, tako da ih je moglo čuti cijelo susjedstvo.Najednom Zee poleti između kauča i Zima, prije nego se on okrenuo, te stala na vrata čekajuć.Tak je potrčala istim putem kao Zee no Zim je bio na njenom putu, tako da je u njega udarila te zajedno s njim pala na pod.On je ležao udobno pod njoim gledajuć točno pod oko.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka nasmjehnuo joj se.

"Što bi ovo trebalo značit'? "

Tak se crvenila sve od njuške, posramljeno gladajuć pod sebe. "Sorry..."

Zee se na vratima vrpoljila od smijeha, što je Tak potaknulo na još veći bijes.Digla se naglo i potrčala prema njoj.Zim se samo okrenuo na trbuh, neko vrijeme gledajući prema njoj, kad lagano odahne i digne se na noge.Pošao je prema jednoj od kutija, te kopao i kopao, dok nije izvadio jedan DVD.

"Imam ga." pošao je da ubaci kada dođe i ostatak.Sve izmorene, cure su sjela na kauč sa svake strane, a Zim u sredini.

"Što je to? " napokon su odahnule njih dvije.

Zim je pogledao prema jednoj pa drugoj. "Kojoj da prvo odgovorim?" zapita, kada njih dvije pokrabe za jednim časopisem i opale ga pog glavi.

"HEY?! ČIME SAM TO ZASLUŽIO?! "

"Tek tako." rekla je Tak mirno,pogledom s njega na TV.

Tada zazvone i vrata.Zim se prvi digne, tako da su njih dvije ostale same.

Tako Zee zlonamjerno pogleda prema Tak, na što se ona veoma začudi.

"ŠTO?! "

"Kada ćeš mu reći? "

"Reći što?! " skoči Tak sada.

"Što osjećaš za njega...DUH! To svaki Zemljanin već zna! "

Tak je vrtila glavom uokolo.Ne znajući to da kaže,no Zee je i to pak shvatila kao odgovor.

"Imaš pravo.Muški trebaju prvi izglasit."

Da, da, ha-ha..." glupo se cerekajuć nagnula se unatrag kao da se ništa nije dogodilo.Tako najednom dođe i Zim a iza njega Dib.Svi su sjeli dok je glavni još namještavao DVD.Za to je vrijeme Zee potrčala u kuhinju, zajedno sa robotićima.Bilo je doista komplicirano, jer pošto su Tak i on isključili Srkeansko, tešto je sada se snaći, pa je tako i Dib uskočio.Najednom Tak primjeti da je jedino ona ostala bez posla te brzinski Skoči na noge.

"AH! MRZIM BITI NEKORISNA! " micala je Zima i Diba sa strane, a pogleda u čemu je problem. "Miči te se.Sada ćete vidjeti kako to radi profesionalac! " gledala je tu stvar neko vrijeme, a svakih par minuta dižući antene gore dolje.Tako se baci na posao.

Odjednom Zee izleti iz kuhinje, ruke pune svakakvih snackova i grickalica, dok MiMi i Gir zadovoljno za njom kotrljajući lakricu.

Upravo kad je Zee postavila svakom snacku svoje mjesto, Tak i dečki su završili svoj posao sa 'uopznanjem suvremenog prikazivača filmova i videa'.Smjestili su se na kauč i započeli gledati.

Film je bio još od starih vremena, još kada su Zim, Tak i Zee išli u Akademiju.Prikazivani su neki planeti, poput Devastysa, Foodcourtie, Srka i Conventie,ali tema je uvijek bila na vojnoj Akademiji, njezinim učenicima, događajima na njoj, bili oni šaljivi ili nespretni, slobodnim danimaa i zabavama.

Svi su uživali.Pogotovo bivši učenici, ali najviše Zee se ponosila, jer je tada ona bila najpopularnija pa tako i često prikazivana.Tak i Zim su uzbuđeno gledali, pogotovo za zabavama, na kojima su se čak i Najviši ponekad prikazivali. Ipak na neki način i tužni i ljuti na njih, sada su gledali bolju stranu : sada su bili slobodni, i to za sve.Nema onoga koji će im govoriti što da rade, što da govore, a pogotovo, što da osjećaju.Sada su imali svu slobodu, a na to su bili veoma ponosni.

Nakon prvog filma, slijedio je drugi, a tog je puštao Gir, s onoga čega se sijećao i to baš kada je Tak zadnji put bila kod njih.Zim i Dib su uživali u tome kada su se najčešće samo prepucavali, a Tak je voljela onaj dio u kojem je dobro namučila Zima, govoreći da dečko ugođuje curi, dok je Zee pak u svakom dijelu uživala.Ona je još od ranog djetinjstva voljela filmove, bili oni kakvi bili.

Tako je prolazila večer, a Dib se oprostio od društva i krenuo kući.Zee je sa robotićima pospremala stol, dok su Tak i Zim duboko zaspali jedan uz drugoga.(...)

_evo sad smo tu,_

_moći svuda oko nas,_

_ne poznajem ni sna,_

_tvoje usne i tvoj glas._

_Zvijezde znaju sve,_

_Kako ljubav postaje,_

_sada kad smo zajedno,_

_ništa mi nedostaje..._

Svanulo je novo jutro, ovoga puta normalno.Zee se prva digla, zajedno sa MiMi i Gir, zatim Zim, dok je Tak spavala gotovo sat do dva više.Zim je razgovarao sa Zee te se uspio napokon složiti s njom da on NIJE on kojeg je oduvijek čeka, niti je uopće namijenjen za nju.Ona je to bez muke prihvatila, ništa ne govoreći, jer je znala da on već odan.Na neki je način ipak htjela pobuditi Takovu ljubomoru.Zim je već isplanirao cijeli dan, čemu nije bilo planiran Park.Zato je rekao Zee da pođe zajedno sa Dibom i Tak.

Tak se digla, još i šokirnao kada je ugledala koliko je već sati.Pošla je u kupaonicu, a nakon nekoliko minuta u kuhinju.Sjela je za stol zajedno s drugima.Zim joj nije namjeravao reći o svome planu, da je ne bi previše uzbudilo.

Cure su pojele te krenule van, gdje im se ubrzo pridružio Dib.Zee mu je rekla o čemu se radi, tako da se on nakratko nacerekao, te zatim zašutio.Tak ga je pogledala začuđeno, te nastavila dalje, ne primječući da Zima niti nema.

"Uh, oh.Danas imam mnogo posla, Gir, MiMi.Znači, od kuda da započnem? " na trenutak se okrenuo prema njima, no oni nisu niti marili što je Zim rekao.Cijelo vrijeme su gledali Tv. To je Zim primjetio, te se okrenuo i pošao prema podrumu gdje je stajao Takov Spittle Runner.(...)

"Keef?"

"Tu."

"Tak ?"

"Tu."

"Zita?"

"Ovdje."

"Dib?"

"Tu."

"Zee?"

"SSsssssssssssIIIIIiiiiii..."

" Aki?"

"Tu."

"Zim?"

Tišina.Zim se nije odazvao.

"OOooKKkkEEeeeyyyyyy...Znači nema Zima..." Bitters je ispitivala, a pošto je Zim bio zadnji na listi, okrenula se te nastavila sa nastavom.

_ZIM?! NIJE PRISUTAN?! KAKO?! _vrtila je Tak glavom kada je primjetila da Zim zaista nedostaje.Tad se sjetila onog jutros, kada je Zim bio pun volje, ali nije si mogla zamisliti zašto je ostao kući.

Zvonilo je za veliki odmor.Svi su otrčali van, kao i naše društvo.Tak je po običaju sjela pod svoje omiljeno drvo, legla unatrag te za malo otkima, no nije ni na što drugo mogla misliti nego na Zima i njegovu sudbinu.

_Samo Zim,Zim,Zim i ZIM!!! KAKAV JE OVO OSJEĆAJ?!?!?! _ sjela je naglo, lupajući šakama o tlo. _Pitam se što radi...Samo da ne napravi neku glupost...opet..._ razmišljala je na tren, kada joj se odjednom stvori osjećaj da poleti natrag kući i pogleda što on radi.Tako najednom primjeti da netko stoji pred njom.Digne gavu,kada su to Zee i Dib.

"Hej, nemaš protiv da ti se pridružimo? " zapitao je Dib, čime je Tak samo kimnula glavom, da zpravo niti nema.Sjeli su do nje, razgovarajući o čemu god.

U međuvremenu je zvonilo, tako da su svi pošli unutra.Tak je bila neizmjerno nestrpljiva.Svakih pet minuta gledala je na sat, kada će zvoniti i idući sat da idu kući, a to su primijetili i Zee i Dib.Dib je nabrzinu napisao papirić i dobcio Taku, pošto je bila točno iza njega.Tak ga je uzela i čitala.

_Zač si tako neuznemirena? Nestrpljivija si od Gaz kada mora čekati da moja emisija završi..._

_Dib_

Tak je napisala svoji, te dodala Dibu da preda Zee.

Znaš li možda zašto je Zim ostao kući? Čemu sve to?!

Tak

Zee se malo zamislila.Prigrizla je donju usnu te nakratko pogledala prema Tak.

Ne znam, ali zašto te on toliko zanima?

Zee

Zee je predala Dibu da preda Tak, no najprije je i on dopisao.

_Ima pravo.Zato te i ja pitam ZAČ?! _

_Dib_

Tak je neko vrijeme razmišljala što da napiše, kada najednom zvoni.Svi istrče van, potom i Tak, za nastavu u drugoj učionici.Tad dotrče Zee i Dib do nje.

"Tak, zašto si tako naglo zbrisala?! "započne Zee.

"Jup, a mislim da nam nisi odgovorila na ono još prijašnje pitanje." nastavio je Dib.

Tak je neko vrijeme hodala spuštene glave, kad se naglo okrenula pred njima hodajući unatraške.

"Čujte, nije da me baš previše zanima, ali što ako Zim učini opet neku glupost?! ILI NASTRADA?!?! Zadnji je put imao sreće, jer da mene nije bilo, sada ne bi niti bio živ!! " izderala se, a moglo joj se primijetiti da je to veoma uzela k srcu, jer se ipak nešto crvenila pred njima.Ali i režala.

"Taky, već mislimo, ali još više ZNAMO da je Zim postao bistriji, zato čemu zbrka? " smirivala ju je Zee, čemu je Dib samo znao nadodati.

"No, samo ako ti nešto VIŠE znači."

" Na što misliš? " stala je, dok su njezini prijatelji nastavili pored nje. "HEY!!!! PITALA SAM VAS NEŠTO!!!! "

Dib i Zee su kimnuli glavu, zlonamjerno se smješeći.

"Ah, a što kažeš na ono crvenilo kada ga ugledaš? Sav ti nos postane crven! "

Tak je ostala.Šokirana.Kako su oni znali?!

"Tak, imam pitalje.Jeste li se već poljubili? " nastavljao je Dib.

Tak je ljutito maknula glavu u stranu, ne obraćajući više pažnju.

"Ipak je istina!"

"Čuj, od MiMi sam čula da je bilo već nekoliko puta..."

"Ma nemoj mi reći..." kao da su joj se započeli rugati, što Tak više nije mogla trpjeti.

"ČUJTE VI, " Dib i Zee se okrenu prema njoj, " mislim da ste nešto pogriješili.Ja i Zim smo samo' dobri prijatelji', a sada što ste rekli...NADRAPALI STE POPTUNO!!!!!!! " potrčala je ona prema njima, dok oni od nje, no prije nego su ušli u razred, zaustavio ih je učitelj da se smire.

Tako je započeo zadnj sat, samo 45 minuta prije nego Tak napokon vidi što se to kod Zima događa.(...)

"Hajde, hajde, požurite se vi malo.Želim vidjeti što je kod Zima! " vukla je Tak svoje prijatelje, što se njima baš i nije toliko dalo.

"Daj, Tak, kako imaš volje?! Ter smo upravo pisali test, a taj je bio najteži u cijeloj godini! " žalio se Dib, koji je inače znao napisati test za dvije minute.

"Pih, to ti meni kažeš." nastavljala je Zee.

Tad je Taku prekipilo te ih je naglo počela vući naprijed za repove.

" Tuh, čemu se žalite! Zee, sijećaš li se našeg fizičkog trenera 80 godina prije, na Akademiji? Pathita? "

Zee postavi prst na usne da razmisli, dok ju je Dib gledao. "Hm...jao, mene je najviše tjerao na čišćenje dvorane... ...puh, što s njim? "

"Sijećaš li se možda njegovog posljednjeg testa prije mature? " naglo im otpusti repove i stane.

Zee se opet zamislila kad se najednom naglo primila za glavu. "JAO, NEMOJ ME MOLIM TE PODSIJEĆATI NA TO!!!!!!! " vikala je očajnički, dok se Tak zlonamjerno smješila.

"Evo vidiš.Njegov je test bio teži nego ovaj.Zato, čemu zbrka? Bolje se požuriiiiiimmmmmooooo..."

Dib je samo gledao, kao profesionalac, mirno je šutio, ne upadajući u svu tu zbrku.Tad je i Zee bezvoljno skočila na noge.

"Zar baš moramo poći tvome dečku? "

"ON NIJE MOJ DEČKO!!!! " povikala je Tak na njih, dodajući na kraju i režanje.

"Što god." Mahnula je Zee rukom, te zajedno sa Dibom, pošla je pored Tak.

"No hej, ako želite mogu vas povesti ponovno na đir sa REPOVIMA, a potom spomenuti i test iz...kojeg li ono predmeta...?"

Ljutito se Zee okrenula. "Da nisi..."

"Iz tjelesnog? ili kod vas fizičkog? " skoči je najednom Dib.

Tak je zadovoljno pokazala prema njemu. "TAKO je, bravo Zemljačiću! "

Tako se Zee ljutito nagnula nad Diba režući. "Ti mali blesavi Zemljačiću..."

"MOJE IME JE DIB D-I-B!!!DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB..." povikao je sada sivi ljtito kada mu se Zee uhvati za njušku.

"Sada, kad pustim tu tvoju prljavu njušku, začepit ćeš, sve dok ti ja ne kažem da smiješ govoriti.Može? "

Dib je kimnuo glavom, kada mu Zee pusti njušku.Obadvoje pogledaju prema Tak, koja se vrpoljila od smijeha.

Dib je podignou prst, kao da je htio nešto reći, no Zee ga prekine.

"JESAM LI TI DOPUSTILA DA PRIČAŠ?!?!?!?! " izderala se na njega, povukovši ga za rep tako da je Dib odmah pao na pod.

"Jao..." uzdahnuo je, što je Taku dalo veće mogućnosti za smijeh.(...)

(10 min.kasnije...)

"Puh, jesam li ga napoko..." uzdahnuo je Zim s bilo kojim sretnim dijelićem.Bio je gotov.Napokon gotov.Bio je sav namazan u ulju, ali bio je gotov.U ruci je lagano nosio prljavi ručnik.

"Zim, vratila sam se." čuo je odozgora, pri čemu mu se jedna antena naglo podigla.Brzo je potrlao prema gore.

"Uh, Zim, da znaš kakav dan je bio.Čovječe, koji test sada, a kada smo već kod testa, gdje si ti dovraga bio..." digla je pigled prema njemu, "...i zašto si dovraga sav namazan u ulju? "

Zim nije rekao ni riječi, samo ju je povukao za ruku i odveo lagano u podrum, držeći svoje ruke na njenim očima.

"Zim, prije nego što 'opet' nastradaš, što-to-dovraga-radiš? " bila je spremna napasti.

"Noh, to je iznenađenje..." doveo ju je odmah pred objekt, te lagano spustio ruke s nje. "Gledaj..."

"Što do..." Tak je gledala, šokirano, ali moža zadovoljno? Ne znam, ali osjećaj joj je bio ogroman, tako da je samo stajala i gledala.Bio je to njen brod.Sada više nije bio stari, nego bi se reklo da je to novi brod, kao novo kupljen! Sav se metal sjajio pod svijetlom kao i stakla i računala pod njime.Zim ju je pove od konrola te pokazao sve što ima.Novi panel, upravljač, čak i držač za neke stvari i radio za muziku.Jednostavno, super.

"Kako si ga uspio popraviti?! MimI je rekla da nema mogućnosti da..."

"da se obnovi? Danas je sve moguće Tak, samo da trepneš okom." nasmijao joj se lagano kao i ona njemu.

"Ali Zim, zašto mi to daruješ? " nakon nekog trena, uspijela je upitati.Jednostavno se nije mogla suzdržati znatiželje.

Zim je slegnuo ramenima, te pogledao sa strane. "Rekla si da moraš što prije otići, da te Najviši ne bi otkrili."

Tak je isto tako spustila pogled. "Ah, to."

Nekoliko minuta bila je tišina.Svako je razmišljao što će biti ako ona ode, što s Najvišima, ali i sa Gir-om jer je u MiMI našao novog prijatelja.

"No, samo mi reci kada odlaziš, da ti mogu pripremiti zalihu za put." Zim je nadodao, pošto nije znao što će drugo.

Na to su se i robotiću upleli. "Zar MiMi mora ići BAY BAY? " pitao je Gir tužno, pogledavši prema svojoj drugarici sa strane.Bilo mu je doista teško rastati se od MiMi, pa tako čak i Zim od Tak.Ona je pak samo gledala, gledala situaciju oko sebe.Prvi put u životu zabavila se na planetu, prvi put nešto napravila i nasmijala se a bez da joj netko naredi.Zato se teško odvajala od ovog područja, od Zee, čak od Diba, ali i Zima.

Tad se Zim okrenuo prema njoj.Imao je pogled kao da mu je svejedno.Tako je ustala i malo pognuto izašla iz broda.

"A...kada bi se uzelo u obzir da i tu nekako možemo doživjeti, pa ta tako i da se ne stavljam pred sliku Najviših, možad postoji mogućnost..."

"Misliš..." iskoknuo je Zim iz broda.

Ona se okrenula pred njime, lagano prekriživši ruke te s malim osmjehom na licu.Kimala je glavom.

"Da.Vjerojatnost je 80 prema 100 posto da me Najviši otkriju ovdje.Zato...ostajemo." osmjehnula se sve više i više.

Zim je stajao šokiran neko vrijeme, mahao je glavom, no tada je glasno vrisnuo i poletio prema njoj.Priomio ju naglo oko sruka i podigao u zrak, iako je ipak bila nešto veća.Nakon nekog vremana spustio ju je dolje, te mirno stajao,praveći se kao da se nipta nije dogodilo.

"Znači...ostaješ." gledao je sastrane.

"JUP." skretala je i ona pogled od njega.

"Super." rekao je tiho, te se uputio sastrane.Tak se nije niti pomakla.Lagano se smijala u svojoj usnuloj mašti.Tako joj je Zim opet prišao i poljubio u obraz.

"Hvala, puno mi to znači." okrenuo se i opet otišao.Tad se i ona okrenula, ipak, zadovoljnija nego što je malo prije bila.

"ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo..." dovršili su robotići situaciju.Tak ima je mahnula rukom i upala u brodski panel.

"Hej, MiMi, Gir, što kažete da osvježim atmosferu? " rekla je i upalila radio, na kojem je svirala najmodernija Srkeanska glazba.Tada je i Tak zapjevala.Glas joj je bio smiren i lagan poput ptičjeg pjeva u zoru.Zim je sa vratiju sve slušao.Najrađe je i on htio zajevati, ali to je morala ostati tajna.(...).

Zee je nabrzinu ušla kroz vrata u svoju kućnu bazu, naglo zatvorila vrata i upalila ekran pred sobom.

"Kompjutore, spoji me s Irkom, postaja Najviših." naredila mu je.Kompjutor je nekoliko puta zapištao, te na kraju prikazao Irk, spojivši se istodobno sa kompjutorom Najviših.Oni su udobno ležali u svome kauču, pjići svoje omiljeno piće.Ljubičasti je najednom pogledao prema ekranu, nasmijavši se slatko, te prošaptavši nešto Crvenom u anatenu. Tako je i on pogledao prema ekranu.

"Osvajačice Zee..." govorio joj je slatko titrajući antenama, što je nju veoma zastrašilo.

"Moji Najviši..."kleknula je ona pred njima.

"Osvajačice, što nam daje čast da nas zoveš? " nastavio je Crveni.

"Moji Najviši..."nervozno je kolutala, ne znajući kako da to kaže. "Zovem da kažem, da sam ispunila svoju misiju..."

"A-ha, dobro, a kako je to Zim podnio? "

Zee je malo tužnije na to pogledala. "Ah...bio je...kao da su mu potonule sve lađe...čak se pokušao ubiti..."

"ZAISTA?! JELI JE?! " skočili su Najviši od oduševljenja.

"Da..." cerakajući se nervozno, čekala je da dođe do onog svojeg. "Ali čujete, Moji Najviši, nazvala sam i zbog još nečeg..." započela je ona, kada se Najviši naglo spuste natrag na kauč.

"Zee...nemojte nam kvariti zabavu..." malo ljutito je Ljubičasti nadodao.

"Daj, prekini.Reci Zee, što trebaš? " rekao joj je mirno Crveni što je nju opet malo zastrašilo.

"Moji Najviši, rekli ste da...ako ispunim i ovu POSLJEDNJU misiju, mogu poći u mirovinu." dovršila je malo zadovoljno, nadajući se da će sve proći kako je i isplanirala.

Najviši su ostali malo skamenjeni.Tad su pogledali jedan drugoga te zapili u glasan smijeh.Zee je gledala začuđeno, ne znajući razlog njihovog tako velikog smijeha.Nakon nekoliko minuta, prestali su, te pogledali prema njoj, kako spontano čeka odgovor.

"Čuj, Zee, ozbiljno.ŠTO ĆEŠ TI U MIROVINI?! " poviknuo je Crveni zadnju rečenicu i opet pao u smijeh.

"Ona nije za tebe..." nadodao je Ljubičasti.

"Ali moji Najviši..." pokušavala je ona i dalje ovoga puta sa svojim posebnim 'neodbijajućim' osmjeho.

"Ne."

"Ali moji..."

"Ne."

"Ali..."

"Ne! "

"..."

"NE!! "

Zee je stajala.Pognula je glavu i pokušala se smiriti, no nije mogla.

"ALI NAJVIŠI, OBEĆALI STE! " viknula je ljutito i ožalošćeno, skoro pa plaćući.

Najviši su se zagledali.

"Zee, mo-..."

"KOJI JE RAZLOG?! ŽELIM ZNATI RAZLOG!!! TAJ I TAKO BIJEDNI RAZLOG ZBOG KOJEG MI VI NE DAJETE MOJU SLOBODU!!!! " na trenutak se smirila, stojeći pred njima te teško dišući.

Najviši su opet samo gledali."Zee, bez takvih ispada! " Ljubičasti je povisio ton.

No Zee se opet nije mogla suzdržati. "MOLIM VAS!!! TAKO MI MOJE MATICE SRKA, CIJELI SE ŽIVOT VUCAM S PLANETA NA PLANET, OBAVLJALA SAM ZADATKE I IZVRŠILA MISIJA KOLIKO NITKO DA SADA U POVIJESTI!!! " vikala je i dalje.Tada se okrenula malko u stranu.

"Čemu onda prestati? " znatiželjno je upitao Crveni. "Mlada si, lijepa, imaš potencijala, a takvog osvajača teško je naći..."

Ona se naglo okrene prema njima. "Molim?MOLIM?! HA! " započela se očajnički smijati i okretati sa svih strana. "PA MOGLA SAM SI I MISLITI!!! "

Najvišima se u istom trenutku podigla jedna antena.Ona je stala pred njih, teško uzdišući. "TER JE VAMA STALO SAMO DO MISIJE!!! VI ŽELITE VIŠE!! VAMA SE NE MOŽE UDOVOLJITI, VI SAMO ŽELITE VIŠE I VIŠE!!!!! ALI ZNATE ŠTO?! JA-NE-MOGU-VIŠE.NE-ŽELIM.NEMAM-SNAGE.TREBAM-ODMOR.!!!! "

Tad se Crveni digao. "Zee, ovo ti je zadnje upozorenje." prijetio joj je.

"UPOZORENJE?! TE KAKVO UPOZORENJE 'MOJI NAJVIŠI'..." ironično je ona to iskazivala.

"Zee..."

"Ha, ha.I NA KOLIKO ĆU JOŠ MISIJA IĆI?! 50?! ČUJTE, DA DA VI ODETE NA JEDNU?!?!?! ANEDAŠALJETENEKOGA TAMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ('a ne da šaljete nekoga tamo') "

"ZEE, PREVRŠILA SI ZADNJU GRANICU.ZNAŠ ŠTO?! AKO BAŠ ŽELIŠ MIROVINU, IMAT ĆEŠ JE..." smireno joj je govorio Crveni, ali ljutit...

Zee se jedna antena naglo podigla pa tako i spustila. "Zar da? baš čudno..." ironično je ona nastavljala i dalje.

"Dobro.Vidim da ti je baš svejedno.Zato i mislim da ti je svejedno da ostaneš na tom planetu."

"M-molim? "

Crveni ju pogleda sa zlonamjernim osmjehom. "Da, dobro si čula.Svojim ponašanjem si pokazala da više nisi dostojna biti dio Imperije.Stoga, jednostavno rečeno, zbačena si sa planeta.Zajedno sa Zimom, uživajte! "

obadvojca su prasnuli u glesan smijeh.

Zee je pala na koljena._Zbačena? samo zato što sam htjela malo odmora? _razmišljala je kada osjeti suzu niz obraz.

Upravo u taj trenutak ulete Zim i Tak kroz vrata.Pozdrave je, no Zee ne okrene ni glavu.Tad joj priđu tapšajući po ramenima.Tak je primijetla Najviše na ekranu te se povukla, kako je ne bi vidjeli.

"Zee, što se dogodilo? " nježno ju je upitao Zim.Tako ga i oni primijete.

"Oh, Zim, došao si baš u pravi čas..." započeo je Crveni, još se smješući.

"Čuj, zar nisi mogao napraviti veću nesreću? Da te više ne moramo bezveze zivkati! " nadodao je Ljubičasti.

Zim je podigao glavu, grižući se za jezik da se smiri, radi bijesa prema njima.Tad se i Najviši polako smire.

"Ono što smo ti namjeravali reći, bilo je istinito, zato, što se nas tiče, možeš ostati na tom planetu dok ne presušiš, a čini nam se da će ti se Zee pridružiti." dovršio je Crveni te legao natrag u kauč.

Zim je pogledao prema Zee, pa prema njima.

"Zašto?! Ter je ona dala sav svoj život u tu Imperiju!! " povikao je na njih.

"Neka, ali se usprotivila našim naredbama..." dovršio je Ljubičasti.

"I ima da." dojavi im poznat glasić pred ekran, na što Najviši opet skoknu.

"TAK?!?! OTKUD TI OVDJE?! "

"Boli to vas briga.Ali vi mislite da imate svu vlast u svemiru?! A znate li što? BAŠ JE NEMATE!!! " viknula je što je jače mogla.Ali Najviši su samo gledali s pogledom 'baš nam je svejedno'.

"Tak..." pokušavao ju je Zim smiriti.

"Nakon što je Zim zbačen, zamalo da se nije ubio.Ali ja sam se pobrinula da doživi svoj pravi zadnji dan.Znam da je zanovijetalo, i te kakvo, al' čak i on ne zaslužuje ovakvu kaznu!!! "

"Morali smo." započeo je Ljubičasti.

"To nam je dužnost." dovršio je Crveni.

"No upropastiti nekome budućnost?! ZAR VAM JE I TO DUŽNOST?! Zim ima pravo.Nakon što je Zee ovako naporno radila za vas, samo traži malo odmora, da se opusi, te da se opet vrati.A sada mi recite.JE LI ONA TO ZASLUŽILA?! " Takov je mozak radio punom parom, kao i njen 'tako nagli temprament'.

Najviši su se na trenutak pogledali.

"Ali znate što? Drago će joj na kraju biti, drago, zato što napokon ima slobodu koju zaslužuje!! "

Sada je Crvenome doista prikipilo. "Al' ako misliš da je tako, sretno! " mahao im je rukom.

Tada su svi pogledali prema njima, ne znajući o čemu se radi.Zato je Crveni nastavio.

"Znaš Tak, mislim da imaš pravo.Za svaki ste slučaj svi zajedno zbačeni, ter tako zajedno uživajte na tom planeu!"

poviknuo je, no prije nego što je mogao prekinuti i isključiti, Zee se digla, ljutito,

"Znate, iskreno, baš me briga...a pogotovo i Zima i Tak.Zato nas ne možete samo tako zbaciti..." smireno im je rekla, dok su njih dvoje blejali kao u prazno,

"MI SAMI ODLAZIMO!!! " povikali su svi troje u jedan glas i ponosno ugasili ekran.

"Super, još jedna briga manje." rekao je Crveni Ljubičastome, glasno se smijući.

Zee se okrenula, napravivši par koraka, kad odjednom pade na koljena, gorko plačući.Zim i Tak pošli su da ju utješe. (...).

Dan kasnije, sve je nekako pošlo nabolje.Zim je cijelo vrijeme pokušao razvedriti Tak i Zee, tako da su i one sada mogle okusiti taj gorki gubitak.Ali na neku su ruku ipak bili ponosni što su im mogli reći kakvi su uistinu i što misle o njima.Sada su slobodni, a Zee dobiva svoj zasluženi dugogodišnji odmor.

I Dib se fascinirao svime tome, kako u ih Najviši samo tako zbacili sa rodnog planeta?! To je nevjerojatno.

"Vaš je planet rangiran po novcu, a naš po visini.Što je gluplje? Neka! Sada imamo veće ozračje! " objašnjavala je Tak zemljaninu, koji je, kao i kod DVD-a, pozorno slušao.

"Ooooohhhhh...Je li to dobro ili loše?" nadodao je Dib.

"Dobro.Barem mislim tako..." dodao je Zim, dolazeći iz kuhinje ravno u boravak.Pogledao je prema ormaru te započeo kopati. "Tak, jesli li vidjela moja kliješta? GIR-u je opet glava otpala u igri s MiMi." kopao je i dalje, bacajući svakakve stvari iznutra, ali najčudnije kada je ugledao GIR-ovog praseta.

Tak je postavila laktove na kraj kauča, a na njih svoju glavu.Gledala je nježno, s istim takvim smješkom.Tako je i Dib primjetio Takovu neprisusnost.Postavio je šapu ispred njenih očiju pomičući ju gore-dolje.Tada je lagano idahnula, dok je Zim izvadio svoja kliješta i pošao u kuhinju, uzvičući Tak,

"Ništa, našao sam ih! "

Tak se nagnula natrag na kauč, dok Dib nije znao što da uopće kaže.

"Tak, zašto se tako čudno ponašaš u njegovoj blizini? " pitao ju je opet vrteći šapu pred njenim pogledom.

"Ne znam na što misliš..." izdahnula je opet nježno, uopće ne primjećući što Dib radi.

"Voliš ga, zar ne? "

"Voljeti? Što je to? " digla je pogled prema njemu.Dib je ostao šokiran.Zaljubljena, a ne zna što je to?!

"To je...kako da ti kratko i jasno objasnim...to je, kada ti se neka osoba jako sviđa, u tvom smislu Zim, te bi sve napravila da se i ti njemu svidiš.Ipak, kada si u njegovoj blizini, osjećaš kao leptiriće u trbuhu."

pokušavao joj je objasniti.

Tak se lagano crvenjela iznad nosa, na svaku riječ koju je Dib govorio.Ona-i-Zim...uf...?!

"Imaš pravo...uvijek mi je našto u stomaku kada mi je blizu.Ali zaista, prijekorno se promijenimo, huh? " pokušala je skočiti s teme.Dib joj je dao pogled, _ne znaš baš pogodno lagati_ .Tako uleti i Zee u sobu te sjedne tik do Diba.

"Jesi li se smirila? " pita ju Tak nježno.

Zee je lagano kimala glavom i tako šmrćući.

"Bolje mi je..."

"Hajde!! Nije kraj svijeta! Zar nisi uvijek tražila odmor? " skočio je Dib sav zadovoljan.

"Hvala ti, Zemljačiću." nasmiješila joj se.

Najednom su i Gir i MiMi izašli iz kuhinje te poletili ravno u Zeeevo krilo. "Jadna zla dama..." grlio ju je robotić.

Zim je izašao iz kuhinje i sjeo na kraj kauča. "Uspio sam.Na neki tako blesav način, uspio sam.Sada, Zee, reci, da li bi bila sretna da si još ostala u Srkeanskoj Imperiji? "

"Ne...valjda ne..." kimala je lagano glavom.

"Onda?! Najviši bi te i tada beskorisno iskorištavali, zato budi sretna što si uopće živa ostala nakon onog ispada." nasmijao joj se smireno.Kao i Zee njemu.Tad je Tak pogledala prema njoj, pa Zimu.Ljubomorno je skočila između njihovog pogleda, vičući.

"Hajde...može li malo zabave? Proslavimo našu pobjedu!" skočila je s kauča, povukla Zima, Diba i Zee za šape, te ravno u MiMi- jevu glavu, tražeći šampanjac.(...).

Već je nekoliko godina prošlo otkako su se zadnji put Najviši javili.Društvo se malo više opustilo, ali sama pomisao na ono prije tih nekoliko godina, davalo im je svu ljutnju koju su osjetili čitavim životom.Dib se najviše opustio.Nikada nije ni pomislio da će mu Zim jednoga dana postati najbolji prijatelj, a kamoli Tak i Zee.Uživao je u društvu s njima, te svaki dan sve više saznavajući koliko je njihov narod sličan Zemaljskome.Gaz je vrtila svoje. Tlačila svog brata, mučila ga i uništavala na svakom koraku.Uobičajeno.Zee je NAPOKON otpustila od Zima.Mislim, je i prije, no sada ju je prošla čak i uspomena na to.Ovaj joj je odmor veoma godio, iako će odsada trajati vječno.Tak i Zim, nisu si došli bliže.Jednostavno, niti jedan od njih nije htio ništa priznati._Pre-riskantno!! _mislili su.Tako da je sve kod njih ostalo, kao što je i bilo.

Ipak, Zim se upustio u život._Kako je lijepo kada ne ispunjavaš BAŠ svaku blesavu naredbu! trebao sam to prije isporbati _često si je ponavljao, iako ga je i dalje mučila svijest o nemogućem povratku na Srk.Boljelo ga je, to se ne može zanijekati.No najčešće nije ni puno razmišljao o tome, nego se samo bacio na drugi posao.

Tak je u suprotnome, sto-puta manje mislila na Srk.Ovdje joj je bilo veličanstveno.Bez prijekorno zabavno, i prelijepo.Ali i tu je bila kvaka.Svaki put kada bi se našla u Zimovoj blizini, osjećala bi neobičnu pojavu kao što jo je Dib rekao: leptiriće u trbuhu.Najčešće je zato njega i ispitivala o takvom osjećaju, da vidi, ima li nečeg što će joj biti od koristi ili...ne.Razmišljala je i o tome da ona pozove Zima na spoj, no čak joj je i to Dib zanijekao, jer to se ne radi, jer, da je povoljnije da ON NJU pita van.Neki je put čak i Zim to pokušavao, ovaj put koristeći GIR-ovu pomoć, ali i Zemaljsko tajno oružje-TV.No, kada je on nju htio pitati za van, jednostavno nije mogao.Osjećaji, a i mozak, govorili su mu da još uvijek nije spreman.Tako se sve vrtilo u krug, i ispočetka._IMA LI TO KRAJA?!_

Gir i MiMi uživali su na svoj poseban način.Pošto su sada svoje gospodare doveli do neke granice, kada sada oni sami moraju dalje, malo su legli unatrag i opustili se.Ali sada ONI nisu imali mira, jer su ih Tak i Zim nonstop ispitivali, o tom osjećaju, tako da su se sada oni morali skrivati.Ipak, MiMi je, odnosno GIR, našli su izlaz.MiMi je zamolila Diba da Tak pomogne, zato je GIR rekao svome gospodaru da premalo gleda TV.Gazde su ih poslušali, pa tak i pustili.Reklo bi se da su ih se robotići riješili, no zavisi do kada.

Tjedan dana kasnije, jutro, svi su se budili, spremajući za Park.Zim se najranije digao, zatim Gir i MiMi.Tak se još malo izležavala, no kada je primjetila veličanstven miris, digla se i otišla u kuhinju.Kada je došla ugledala je Gir-a kako radi doručak uz pomoć MiMi (vafle, jaja, palačinke...inače što se jede za doručak).Zim je sjedio za stolom, radeći na nečemu.Ona mu je prišla, te sjela nasuprot njemu.

"Hej..." rekla mu je lagano.Zim nije niti digao glavu sa svog projekta, neg' je samo nastavio.

" 'Jutro.Jesil' se naspavla? "

"A-ha." nasmiješila mu se, kad odjednom digne glavu.Začuđeno je pogledao.

"Tak, si dobro? " pitao ju je.Najednom je primijetila da se crveni, tako da je odmah skinula pogled.

"Jesam, bez brige." htjela se dignuti no tada Gir postavi doručak pred njih.

"_Buon Apeti! _" uzviknuo je potrčeći natrag prema štednjaku.

"_Si, si, ma'am and mesuir._ " dodala je MiMi potrčeći za Girom.Zim i Tak pogledali su prema njima na trenutak, vrateći se nakon nekog vremena na svoj posao.Pojeli su, spremuli se, te pričekali Diba i Zee.Kada su i oni dušli uputili su se u Park.

"...Zato je afrički slon jedan međ' najugroženijim..." govorkala je Bitters i dalje i dalje, što je Tak nagovorilo na nešto drugo.Nešto zabavnije...

Uzela je papirić, nešto napisala i bacila Zimu.

Jedan od najdosadnijih dana, od najdosadnije teme nema goreg od najdosadnijeg učitelja.Čak takvog nismo imali ni na Akademiji...

TAK

Zim se slatko nasmiješio, te dodao Zee da pročita.

Zee se nasmijala te dopisala nešto.

Ipak bolji ovaj nego Pathit.Jao...

Zee

Dodala je do Diba.

A malo razumijevanja?! Ter je ovo 'škola' i 'nastava' a ne lunapark s lakim zadacima...

Dib

Bacio je Tak iza leđa.Tada je Tak premisala Dibovu rečenicu i dobacila Zimu.Zim se malko namrštio, napisavši nešto, te jako bacivši prema Divoboj glavi.

Jedan među štreberima, huh? Nemoj krivo shvatiti, ali u životu treba malo zabave.

Ziiiim

Dib mu se namiješio te kimao glavom, kada najednom Bitters nešto najavi.

"Evo, to bi bilo sve za danas.Za tjedan dana je međunarodna zabava, kojom ćemo proslaviti rođendan Parka.Ali još uvijek nemamo nekog tko će pjevati..." lagano se okrenula,kada Tak naglo zgrabi papirić i dobaci Zee.Zee je kimala glavom, te se naglo digla, govoreći Bitters.

"Gospo,mislim da imamo ideju."

Učitelj se okrenuo, pogledavši prema njoj. "Ah, a tko su to 'MI'? "

"Tak i ja." pogledala je zlonamjerno, na što su Zim i Dib samo zinuli.

Prošla je nastava, a Zee i Tak su se zadržale kod Btters da izlažu svoju ideju.Zim i Dib su čekali vani, pičajući tu i tamo, što bi to bilo o čemu cure govore, ali i da se dosađuju.Nakon nekoliko munuta izašle su, s ponosom do oblaka.

"I...kakav vi to plan imate? " prvi je pitao Zim.Tak je bila spremna odgovoriti, no tada Zee upadne.

"Mislile smo, pošto nemamo novaca da kupimo nekog tko će pjevati,..."

"Same ćemo organizirati audiciju, te tako naći glas Parka." nastavila je Tak.

Zim je pozorno razmišljao, dok je Dib skakao od sreće.

"Jeeeppiiiiii! mugu li ja pjevati?! Imam super glas! čijte..."

Započeo je pjevati, što je izvanzemaljce jako zaboljelo.Zee je pošla prema njemu i opet ga ulovila za njišku.

"Dib.Molim te, prekini...OKEY? " Dib je lagano kimnuo a Zee je otpustila.Tada mu Zim priđe i nešto prošapta na uho.Dib se nasmješi te tako nešto i njemu reče.Cure su nastavile put kući, prema Zimovom i Takovom domu, nonstop razgovarajući o toj audiciji, dok su se dečki povukli prema Dibovom skovištu.Dobro da je Gaz bila kod kuće.Tako je Zim pozvao i Gir-a, tako da je zabava mogla započeti.

Tak i Zee došle su prve, još uvijek raspravljajući, ali ovog pouta o čemu god.Tako se Tak najednom okrene i primjeti da Zima nema.Začudila se te pitala Zee, no ona nije znala...

"A što ću ja time dobiti? "pitala je Gaz.Zim se malo zamilio te brzinski odgovorio,

"Što kažeš na pizzu za cijeli tjedan? "

Gaz je neodlučno kimala glavom. "Hm...dobro.Ok.Ali samo za tri minute."

"HVALA TI GAZ!!! " poletio je Zim i zagrlio ju, no ona ga odmah pljusne po glavi.

"NE DIRAJ ME!! " vikne.

"Okey, okey, da vidimo, ja ću svirati klavijaturu, Gaz bubnjeve, a tvoj robotić-" započeo je Dib.

" gitaru." nadodao je Zim.

"JJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " viknuo je Gir od sreće.No ostali su se vratili svome poslu.

"No zavisi za glas..." nastavio je sivi razmišljajući.No Zim mu nakratko mahne šapicom, zlonamjerno se smješeći.

"Za to se još manje brini..."

"OK- a tekst? Pjesma? " pitao je još jednom, kada Zim odjednom izvadi gomilu papira.(...)

Ovaj dan, a čak i oni drugi, cijelo je društvo provelo pripremajući audiciju u dvorani.Tak i Zee su komandirale, dok su dečki neumorno ispunjavali njihove želje.A ako bi se zažalili, jedna od nji digla bi grižnju savjest, pa bi tako u trenu problem bio riješen.

Dib je bio ogorčen.Ne samo da nije smio pjevati, nije smio ni na audiciju, neg' samo transportirati instrumente i kablove amo-tamo.Ponekad, ali sve češće i češće, zapleo bi se u svim tim žicama i kablovima, tako da su ga drugi morali vaditi.

Tjedan dana kasnije, Zee i Tak cijelo su popodne provele tržeći taj glas koji trebaju, no kao i prošla popodneva ovog beskorisnog tjedna - ništa.

"DALJE! " moglo se ćuti svake dvije minute.

"Sada, mi je puna kapa, ZAŠTO SAM UOPĆE UPALA S TOBOM U OVU ZBRKU?! " ljutito je Tak vikala.

"Hej, učinilo mi se kao dobra ideja! " bila je i Zee ogorčena, ali nije htjela zanijekati svoju ideju.

"No hajde, samo još jedan i završavamo."

"Dobro." dodala je. "DALJE! " viknula je, no zamalo da joj oči nisu ispale kada je ugledala Zima na pozornici.

"Što do-"

"Došao sam na audiciju, za pjevanje.Nadam se da nema problema..." popravljao je Zim mikrofon, uz to gledajući prema curama, koje su se u jednom trenutku pogledale te tako jako nasmijala da su zamalo pale unatraške sa stolica.Zim je začuđenije pogledao, dodavajući,

"KOji vrag je vama?! "

Tada su one polako prestale, ali još uvijek hihoteći.

"Čekaj, ti ćeš pjevati?! " pitala je Tak.

"Pjevanje ili zavijanje?! " dodala je Zee.

"Zim, molim te, zar ne vidiš da imamo posla?" doda Tak.

Zim je samo gledao.Pogledao je prema Dibu, Gaz i Gir iza sebe koji su mu davali znak da su spremni.

"Vidjet ćete..." rekao je tiho.

Tako su se cure prestale smijati, smireći se i pogledajući prema Zimu na pozornici.

"Oh, da vidimo...što ćeš pjevati?! " pitala je Zee uz smijeh.

"Pjesma se zove : 'I'm gonna be strong'. Od mene." rekao je smireno.

" Može se primjetiti." hihotala su cure i dalje, ne mogaviši se smiriti.No to Zima uopće nije uzbuđivalo.On je samo samopouzdano započeo.

Muzika je lagano išla, a ponajviše se mogao čuti Zimov glas.Smireno,sporo i pouzdano recitirao je riječi.

_oh i can't give you more  
_

_than my __lonely heart__  
_

_oh take me as i am  
_

_but don't break apart  
_

_i wanna hold you baby  
_

_i won't let you go  
_

_and everyday and everynight  
_

_oh i miss you so_

( izrecitiravši, pojačala se muzika, a Zim je na posljednjoj riječi pojačao glas. Zee i Tak blejale su otvorenih ustiju, uši do neba prelijepog Zimovog glasa.Tak je lagano hihotala, o onaj ostatak koji sada nisu imali sreće na audiciji, smjestili su se iza Zee i Tak, pljeskajući i uzvikavajući Zimu.On se okrenuo, lagano hodao prema grupi na pozornici.Tad se naglo okrenuo natrag, zatvorivši oči i pokazivajuć svoje osjećaje glasom)

(Zimov glas postaje brži, a muzika stopom za njim)

_oh when the night comes falling  
_

_falling from the sky  
_

_i hear my heart is calling  
_

_for another try  
_

_i wanna hold you baby, i  
_

_won't let you go  
_

_and everday and  
_

_everynight, oh i miss you  
_

_so_

(Zim otvara oči i ugleda gomilu pred sobom.S osmjehom je nastavio)

_i'm gonna be strong  
_

_i know my baby, we can't go wrong  
_

_i'm gonna be strong my baby  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to you darling  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to my love_

(Tak i Zee uspjele su da se opuste, prateći publiku, plješćići i uzvikujući.)

(Tad Zim uspori, muzika za njim, odnosno Dib i klavijatura, Gaz i bubnjevi, Gir i gitara)

(Isto kao i prva strofa)

_this night is gone forever  
_

_till the end of time  
_

_why can't we stay together  
_

_you're always on my mind  
_

_i wanna stay with you love,  
_

_i can't let you go  
_

_and anytime and anywhere,  
_

_oh i miss you so_

(Zim pojačava refren)

_i'm gonna be strong  
_

_i know my baby, we can't go wrong  
_

_i'm gonna be strong my baby  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to you darling  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to my love__-2x_

Zim završava sa pjesmom, sprema se i odlazi iza pozornice, a Tak i Zee uzbuđeno za njim.

"Maybe Earth is really where I belong…nah, the other humans are destroying each other slowly, so what's the point of staying here and watching them die?"


	3. Chapter 3

** Invader-dog Zim **

by

Tenn8bthecreator

GENRE: ZATA (Zim&Tak Alliance)

ZADA (Zim&Dib Alliance)

GAMA (Gim&MiMi Alliance)

ZATR (Zim&Tak Romance)

ZAZR (Zim&Zee Romance)

Only This And Nothing More

Samo ovo i ništa više

by

Tenn8bthecreator

Već je dva mjeseca prošlo otkako je Zim lansirao Tak u svemir, te se time dičio.Za razliku od njega, Dib je radio na tome da Takov Spittle Runner digne uzrak.Ipak, Zim za to uopće nije znao.Gir je na svoj način, davio, zbunjivao ili već mučio svoga gospodara (koga drugoga nego Zima), a Gaz je radila svoj posao da odvede svoga brata Dib do vraga (metaforično značenje).Zasada je takvo stanje bilo na Zemlji, no u svemiru se drukčije motalo.Uostalom sa Tak.Ona je na svoj 'poseban neki' način uspjela dovesti svogu SIR jedinicu u funkciju.Ipak, se nakon reparature Tak malo usplahirila Miminim ponašanjem jer nije bio onaj isti (BILA ONA ISTA-žensko!!!), ali joj je bilo drago da je uoće sluša.Tako je Tak dobila i ideju za svoj brod.Uz pomoć nekih žica iz Miminog rezervnog mozga uspjela je nekako doći do kontrole nad upravljanjem svojeg 'rezervnog' broda.Sada, kada je sve napravila što je mislila, nakrtko se naslonila, te razmišljala.

" Sada si ti na redu...Zim."

(Na Zemlji)

"...I tako vam je to.Razumiste?" Mrs.Bitters se strogo okrenula prema svojim učenicima, koji su ruzumljivo kimali glavom, samo jedan je puhao od dosade - Zim.To je primijtila i učiteljica te je ljutito koračala prema njemu.

"A kolikomogu vidjeti mnogih to baš ni ne zanima?" pogledala ga je revno u oči.

Na to Zim je postao nervozan.

" Tko? Zim? Ne, ne.Zim jako pozorno sluša komandantice..."

Ona ga malo začuđeno pogleda te ponovno zapita. "Dobro, kada ZIM tako pozorno sluša onda neka mi odgovori na ono pitanje: Zbroj površina kvadrata nad katetama, jednak je čemu? "

Zim pogleda uokol, nervozno.Upravo kada je otvorio usta da kaže, zazvoni školsko zvono, za kraj nastave za danas.Zim lagadno izdahne, a Mrs. Bitters se okrene i poduži prema svojemu prijašnjemu položaju, govoreći,

"Pitat ću te sutra.Pripremi se."

Uz ostale pse, i Zim produži prema izlazu, no netko mu stane na put.

"Awwwww...Tako napredna rasa a ne zna pravilo jednog pišljivog pravokutnog trokuta!? " ironično će mu Dib.

Zim podigne glavu, te stane tik uz njega.

"Ah, možda ne znamo vašu, tako bitnu, zbrajalicu..."

"Matematika."

"Svejedno kako se zove, samo je dosadno kao desfunkcionalni SIR! " vikne Zim na njega. "Ipak, mi imamo nešto što je puno zanimljivije.Npr, prijevoz, borbe, ili pak kreativna razmišljanja". govorio je, dok ga je Dib začuđeno gledao.

"Vidjet ćeš, ovaj će ti planet u budućnosti puno više značit' neko išta! " kaže mu sada Dib.

"Da, da.To će biti dan kada počinjem barakati emocijama." i tako, tom rečenicom Zim izađe iz parka i produži ulicom kući.(...)

(10 min.kasnije)

" GIR! Doma sam! " viknuo je Zim Giru.No Gir nigdje u kući.Zim stane začuđeno.Počinje se ogledavati da ga pronađe.Tražio je na Girovim uobičajenim mjestima.Na kauču, pred televizorom, u kupaonici, pred onim velikim ekranom za prijenos telefonskih informacija.Ništa.Tada se vrati gore na vrata da pogleda da li je vani.Taman kada je produžio, ta se ista vrata širom otvore i potisnu ga uza zid.Zim osjeti jaku bol u tijelu te kako se ta vrata isto tako odmiču od njega a on pada na pod.Tada otvori jedno oko i vidi svoga razveseljenog bijelog robotića.

"HI GOSPODARU!!!! VIDITE ŠTO SAM KUPIO!!!! " govorio mu je Gir pokazivajući svoju većicu sa tacosima.Na glavi je imao kapu iz istog restorana.

Zim se ljutito digne i pogleda prema svome robotiću koji je produžio prema kauču, skočio na njega te si stavio onu krećicu na glavu.Zim je ga je neko vrijeme zbunjeno gledao pa pošao nakratko u svoj podzemni labaratorij (...).

(kasnije, navečer)

Nakon onpg sa Girom, Zim je bio u svome labu, nešto experimentirao ili pričao sa Najvišima.Reklo bi se, da ih je izluđivao.Tako je došla i večer.Zim tada nije imao nikakvog pametnijeg posla, nego je malo radoznalo otišao na krov svoje baze, legao i gledao u zvijezde._Kako li je sada situacija na Srku?_ Razmišljao je._Očito mi fali moj dom..._

Sjeo je nakratko, dok mu je jedna suza potekla niz obraz.

Najednom, neka prostrana svijetlost pružala se nebom prema zemlji.Lagano, u punom sjaju, padala je kroz tamnu noć ostavljajući za sobom plavičasti rep.Zim je pomislio da je to zvijezda padalica, no

kada je vidio da je ta svijelost pala usred duboke šume, daleko izvan grada, odmah je pomislio;_To nije zvijezda! Zvijezda ne bi pala ovako, tako bi samo..._

Zim je naglo ustao, potrčao niz bazu točno van.To je i Gir primijetio.

"Gospodaru!? Gdje idete?! " vikao je Gir za njime, no nije bilo koristi.Zim uopće nije slušao, nego je trčao prema šumi.

(30 MIN.KASNIJE)

Zim se lagano vucao niz granje u šumi.Bilo je jezivo.No njega to nije brinulo.Ipak, imao je Gira sa sobom.Što bi mu se moglo dogoditi? No to ga je najmanje brinulo.Ono što ga je najviše brinulo bilo je to, što je sletilo, ili bolje rečeno što je to, matice Srka tako jako udarilo o površinu?! Nije znao.U ovom trenutku nitko nije znao.

Taj brod, za koje se mislilo da je 'brod' ili možda nešto slično, palo je točno u sredini postoši.Zim je stajao pokraj jednog drveta, samo nekoliko metara od polomljenog broda.Izgledalo je kao Spittle Runner, ili bar njegovi dijelovi.

Uokolo su bili metali, prašina, trava,lišće, granje.Sve ispremiješno.Tada Zim nešto uoči u sredini.Lagano produži prema tome, bolje njoj.Gir je išao za njim.Prvi put da nije dizao buku.Zim je stajao točno iznad.Ispod njega bio je polegnuti, malo ošamućeni SIR, a pokraj njega Srk.'Ona' je imala izduljene antene s nekoliko zavijenih dijelova.Tijelo lijepe, sijetlo kreme zelene boje s ponegdje crnih djelova.Na mnogim dijelovima imala je povrijede, te je bila onesvještena.

Zim je nježno gledao prema njoj, kleknuo pred i uzeo ju za ruku.

"OOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo...LIJEPA DAMAAAAAAA..." malo će glasno Gir.

Zim nije skio pogleda s nje nego je samo nadodao. "Aha..."

Nakon nekoliko minuta, uz pomoć Gira, Zim ju je uzeo u naručje i prenio u bazu, da joj previje rane, a Gir je prenio njezinog robotića.Kasnije će doći po 'brod' i njegove dijelove.

(DRUGO JUTRO)

Mladi Srk, kojeg je Zim sinoć pronašao usred šume, drugo jutro se počeo već buditi.Prvo su joj antene titrale, a onda je počela otvarati i oči.Lagano ih je otvarala i zatvarala, jer joj se još uvijek vrtjelo.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka, sjela je na hldnu ploču i primjetila zavojke na svome tijelu.Tada je postala nervozna i počela se ogledavati sa svih strana.

"Gdje sam ja to?" govorila je tiho samoj sebi.

Najednom joj se javi poznat glas.

"U mojoj bazi.Spasio sam te.Pala si samo tako sa neba, kao niotkuda..."

Ona spusti pogled te tako i svoju nervozu.

"Zašto si me spasio Zemljanine? Što namjeravaš sa mnom? " pitala je hladno, dok joj je onaj drugi odgovorio s glasnim smijehom.

"Doista misliš da sam Zemljanin? " produžio je on is svoje sjene.Tada je ona mogla jasno vidjeti tko ju je spasio.

"Zim..."

"Da, to sam ja.Najpoznatiji Srk generacije...Tak."

_Tak.Tak.Mrzim kad ga baš on mora izgovarati... _ljutito je ona razmišljala.Samo ju je jedna činjenica spriječavala da sada ne skoči na njega i ubije ga.Ter joj je uništio život! Samo jedna činjenica govorila joj je NE, dok je još ranjena, i ovako nemoćna pred njime.Spasio joj je život.

Zim je samouvjereno koračao prema njoj, misleći da će se oduprijeti onog plana, koji joj se sada upravo motao u glavi, da ga na najsigurnije ubije.

"I...moja dražesna,kako li se osjećaš? " zapitao ju je postavljajući svoje laktove pred nju na platformu, a glavu lagano na ruke.

Tak je ljuto pogledala prema njemu pa okrene pogled.

"Što tebe boli briga..." hladno mu odgovori.No Zim ju i dalje gledao, a to je i ona primijetila.Zato je vratila pogled prema njemu, gdje je njen pao točno pod njegov.

"ŠTO TAKO GLEDAŠ?!?!?! " viknula je na njega, kada odjednom osjeti da je malo crvena u licu.

Zim se lagano digao, te produžio svoj korak oko platforme.

"Gdje je onaj duh (nisam znala kako za prevedem eng._spirit_)tvoj, onaj stav tvoj, ono rapoloženje tvoje, koje sam upoznao, ono sve koje si imala uz svoga robotića...? " započeo je no nije mogao dovršiti jer ga je Tak pograbila i povukla prema sebi.

"Što si napravio s MiMi? "

Zim se zlovoljno nasmiješi i postavi svoju šapu ispd njezine čeljusti.Tada lagano podigne njenu glavu da njezin pogled bude u istom pravcu s njegovim.Nato ga ona pusti te ponovno osjeti da je crvena u licu.

"Ništa." reče joj lagane i okrene se da izađe.

"NIŠA?!?!?! GDJE JE UOPĆE?!? " vikne ona opet na njega.Tada se Zim ponovno okrene.

"Gore." reče mirno.

Tak je bila spremna da opet poviče na njega no najednom se pred njih spusti lift a u njemu Gir.

"EVO ME GOSPODARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAPRAVIO SAM ŠTO STE REKLIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vikao je i mahao pred njima.Tak je začuđeno gledala, no Zim je točno znao o čemu govori.Najednom je postao veoma nervozan, te je pokušavao da Gir ne izbrblja.

"Gir, ne sada, poslije, mislim..." tjerao ga je natrag, no odjednom se iza Gir stvori mala, tamnoljubičasta mačkica sa isijanim crvenim očima.

"MIMI!!!!!" poviče Tak što pohvati MiMijevu radoznalost.Ona se okrene, te poviče od sreće.

"GAZDARICE!!!! " poskoći mali robotić točno u njedra svoga gazde.Zim je ujedno bio sretan, ali i ljutit, pogotovo na Gir-a.

"GIR! To je trebalo biti iznenađenje! " malo tiho će mu.Gir tužno spusti glavu.Ipak Tak čije ovu rečenicu.

"Iznenađenje? " tiho je pitala Zima, ujedno ispuštajući lagano svoga SIR-a.Spustila se sa platforme i lagano dokoračila do Zima.

"Iznenađenje?! " zapita ovog puta malo strože.Sada je bila samo par centimetara od njegovog lica.

"Gir, idi se malo poigrati sa MiMi..." reče on svome robotiću malo njžnije.Tako ostanu sami.

_U oblaku dima,_

_te tražim u svima,_

_i zbog nikog ti _

_na, tjeraju van._

_dopola sam trijezan,_

_a svjestan sam da se,_

_još držim na nogama._

Zim glada Tak dok ona govori ljtito : "Ti mala, agnorantna,sebična,glaupa..."

_naslušao sam se svih lovačkih priča,_

_veselih mladića,_

_i nekih ko' ja._

_a ja željan tebe_

_tvog lijepoga lica_

_rođena si kraljica._

Zim se odmiče a ona ga opominje,oponaša, sve!

_negdje u toplome gdje spavaš,_

_možda me sretnoga sanjaš_

_pao,sam pao_

_na tvoju ljepotu_

_i opet bi_

_bez razmišljanja_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "trčao je Zim niz ulicu, ravno u Dibovu kuću.Otvorio je vrata i jako zalupio,gdje na to potrči Dib iz kuhinje i vidi Zima na svojim vratima.

"ZIM!! "

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! " poviče Zim ponovno te se sakrije ispod Dibovog kauča te sa jastukom na glavi.

"Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!..." govorio je s jednog tona na ton.

Dib se sagnuo za Zimom.

"Koji vrag je tebi?! " pita ga.

"Svijetlost...pad...Tak...Iznenađenje...MiMi...Poljubac...Batine..."

"TAK?! OTKUD ONA OVDJE?! ZAR JU NISI LANSIRAO U SVEMIR?! "

"J-j-j-jesam,n-n-no p-p-pala je s ne-ba.B-b-b-ila je oz-oz-lijeđena.P-p-pomogao sam joj...A-a-a sada me že-li u-u-bit-ti..."

"A što si napravio da te ona kojim slučajem, OPET želi ubiti? " pitao ga je njeprijatelj sasvim začuđen.

"Em...Ja-..." Zim je mucao, crven u licu.

"ŠTO TI?!?! "

"Em...poljubih je? " baci sada Zim onaj brižan pogled Dibu.

_ON u kući svoga neprijatelja, krije se od svemirca, iste njegove vrste, jer ga želi ubiti, samo zato jer je nakratko spojio usne s njom?!_

"HEP?!?!?!?!?!" vikao je Dib sav začuđen.

"DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " viknuo je ženski glas izvana.

Dib pogleda prema vratima pa prema Zimu.Uzeo ga je za ruku i potjerao dolje, niz stepenice, u gospodarev lab. Zatvorio je vrata za njime i naredio da čeka.Zatim je stao u sredini boravka, kada se vanjska vrata najednom širom otvore a na njima Tak.

"TAK?! OTKUD TI OVDJE?! "pretvarao se Dib koliko je god mogao.

"Gdje je?" pitala je ona hladno na vratima.

"Zim? Em...Zar nije kod kuće?"

Tak je bila ljuta, kao nikada do sada.Dokoračila je do stola, pograbila stolnu svijetljku i uprela ga prema njemu.

"Koliko znam mi imamo nerješeni račun, Dib."

_Glup! _"Ah, zar da?" Dib je bio sav u strahu.Nije znao što da u ovom ternutku radi, a što uopće da govori.

"Nemoj ti mene ispitivati.To je moj posao! "vinkula je ona na njega, te je jednom dobio lampom po glavi.

"AUČ, TAK!!!!! "

"Pitah jednom i pitah dva puta.GDJE JE?!?!"

"Zim, ne zna..."

"NE PITAM ZA TOG LICEMJERNOG GASVIGASPLOČA!!!!!!" Tak vikne još jače tako da je i Zim mogao čuti.A bilo bi mu bolje da nije.Tada se ona opet, s lampom, dosta približi neprijatelju, a ovog puta malo nježnije mu reče.

"Dib, moj Spittle Runner."

"T-tko? "

"Moj brod, moja kreacija.Gdje je? "

"Ah, to.U garaži."

Dib odgovori mirno i smiri se.Tak se digne i produži prema garaži.

"Puh, a ja sam mislio da tražiš Zima." nadoda on kratko.Tak mu se sa strane okrene.

"Zašto bih se ja brinula za tog idiota? On je samo nesvrstani,blesavi, čudni, a što je najvažnije, najmanji os..."

"KO' TEBE ŠTA PITA!! IPAK SU MENE NAJVIŠI...uf, sada sam zabrljao..." izletio je Zim iz sobe,sav s ponosom, ali sada, spuštenih antene.

"AHA! Znala sam da ćeš past' na tu foru!!! " pokazala je ona prstom prema njemu i brzim korakom pohrlila za njim.Zim je pokušao pobjeći, no ona ga je ulovila za rep i odvlačila prema garaži, u svoj brod.

"Doviđenja Dib.Vidimo se u Parku."

I s time dvoje su se svemirace pozdravili sa Zemljaninom, a upravo kada se on okrenuo, doleti ona lampa i udari Diba u glavu (...).

(KOD ZIMA)

Tak i Zim došli su natrag u bazu.Tak je bila spremna odmah ubiti malog osvajača, no ipak nije...Zašto? tako se i Zim začudio, no mislim da ipak nije čudno jer nakon dva sata klečanja i moljakanja, čak bi i Najviši popustili.Tako su se njih dvoje pomirili i sklopili savez 'prijateljstva'.Pošto je Zim prvo uništio Takov život, ona ga je htjela osvetiti.Sada je Zim spasio njen život, pa mislim da to znači da su kvit.Ali Zim je ipak morao isplatiti račun, tako da je sada Takov sluga sve dok ona ne ozdravi (I TO POOOOOOOTPUNO).

Gir i MiMi postali su najbolji prijatelji.Obožavali su biti u društvu jednog i drugog, samo...problem je bio u tome da se njihovi gospodari nisu slagali baš.Zato su odlučili malo 'spojiti' njihovu sudbinu.

Npr., kada je Tak naručila da joj Zim donese ručnik, MiMi je činila da nezina gazdrica leži udobno,u tom trenutku kada Gir-ov gospodar bude došao.Kada bi se Zim približavao platformi, Gir bi mu podmetnuo nogu, te bi on pao ravno na Tak.Zim ne bi znao što bi rekao, a Tak bi pogledala sa strane i tjerala ga sa sebe.

A najbolje je ono kada je Gir rekao svome gospodaru da hitno dođe gore, a tako je i Mimi nagovorila svoju gazdaricu da dođe.Kada su došli gore dočekao ih je šok.MiMi i Gir priredili su večeru, postavili stol tako da je prelijepo izgledalo.Taj stol za dvoje krasile su dvije svijeće, koje su gorile sjetnim plamenom.Isto tako sjetno je bilo i svijetlo, ne presvijetlo, ni premračno.Lagana, romantična muzika krasila je atmosferu.Najednom, Tak je primjetila da se giba u pravcu prema stolu, ali ne svojevoljno.MiMi ju je lagano gurala kao Gir svoga gospodara.No, večer nije bila romantična.Njih dvoje brzo su pojeli i posvetili se svako svojoj strani.Tada su robotići bili zbunjeni.Mislili su da će ih jedna romantična večera zbližiti.Tako je plan propao.Kao i drugi.Prije, jedno 20 ideja na dan, tada 15, pa 10, na to 5, te sve do najkasnijeg, barem jednog plana na dan.Ali ipak, na kraju su posve popustili.Nije imalo šanse da ONI ikada budu zajednu!!!!!

(NA MASSIVU)

Najvišima je na Massivu bilo jako dosadno.Osvajači su bili na svojim misijama i nisu trebali njihove pomoći ni puno opreme.Zim već danima, možda mjesecima nije zvao, a to je bilo veoma čudno.Zalihe snackova bile su popunjene, nijedan se planet nije okuprijevao osvajanjima,tako da problema nije bilo.Odjednom, jedan Srk najavi poziv.

"Moji Najviši, poziv sa..."

"ZEMLJE?! " uzvikli su Crveni i Ljubičasti u jedan glas.Malo ljutito a i malo posrećeno da bi to mogao biti Zim.No nije.

"Ne." malo začuđeno odgovori Srk.

"Oh." okrenu se Najviši natrag. "Otkuda onda? "

"Mox, moji Najviši."

Na to se Crveni malo zamisli._Hm, mislim da znam tog osvajača..._ No prije nego je mogao do kraja razmisliti, na ekranu pred njima stvori se Srk, kremasto zelenih upadljivih očiju, te lijepog zelenkastog krza.Taj Srk, bolje 'ONA' je imala špićaste uši, a pod očima duge i lagane trepavice.Crnog na krzu činila je velika crna traka na kićastom repu i crne rukavice na šapicama.Oko grla pružala joj se traka koja je napred pod vratom završavala u obliku obrnutog srca.Antene kao kod svakog ženskog osvajača duge, a na krajevima nekoliko puta zavijene.One su lagano treperile u zraku, dok je ona spuštala glavu i klečela pred svoji gospodarima.

"Moji Najviši..." glas joj je bio nježan i ugodan, što je čak i Najvišima davalo ugodan osjećaj.

"Osvajaču...Zee? " prvi je zborio Crveni.Ljubičasti mu se lagano nagne na uho i nešto prošaptao.

"Uf, ona postaje svkim danom sve ljepša i ljepša." Crveni samo kimne glavom.

"Što trebaš osvajču Zee? "

"Moji Najviši, samo sam htjela najaviti da sam gotova sa misijom."

"OPET?!?!" poviču Najviši u isti čas.Opet.

"Moji su poslovi ovdje obavljeni, te bih htjela zamoliti ako mogu sada obaviti 'Posljednji Pucanj' na planet, pa tako i NAPOKON poći u mirovinu."

Najviši su se pogledali.Mladi osvajač, toliko završenih misija, a već želi u mirovinu?!?! Ona je sada morala imati tek najmane 450 godina!Crveni i Ljubičati nisu znali što da joj kažu.Tada se Ljubičasti opet nagne nad uho svoga partneta i nešto prošapta.Crveni je kimao glavom i zlovoljno se smješkao.Zee je malo začuđeno, malo dojadljivo gledala prema njima.

"Naravno, naravno...Ovajaču Zee.Imamo za tebe još jednu POSLJEDNJU misiju." rekao je Crveni, a ona je lagano izdahnula._Jao, kad će sve ovo prestati...?!?!?!_

"Dobro."

"Šaljemo te na planet...Zemlju." izgovorio je Najviši ove riječi a ona...bolje da kažem ili ne?...ostala šokirana do kraja svojih antena.Svaka joj se dlaka na krzu nakostriješila da je jedino imala za povikati zašto ona?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Duboko je udahnula i lagano uspjela izgovoriti.

"MOLIM?! " pogledala je prema njima.

"Pravo si čula.Asistirati ćeš osvajaču Zimu na njegovoj misiji...he,he...mislim da..." počeo se on sve glasnije i glasnije smijati.

"MOLIM?! JA I TOM ŠORTIJU?!?! " pitala je.Ipak, svatko na Srku znao je da je Zim veoma nizak, te da je njegova misija bila čista laž.Zee, ona je ipak nekako, u dubini svoje duše bila znatiželjna kako taj 'Zim' uopće izgleda.Kada Crveni više nije mogao, Ljubičasti je nastavio.

"Što moj partner želi reći je, da, šaljemo te na Zimlju da Zimu na najozbiljniji način kažeš i predočiš da je njegova misija nikakva.Da je uopće nije ni postojala!" viknuo je on ovu zadnju rečenicu i započeo se glasno smijati.

Tada se Crveni smirio.

"Moji Najviši...Imam pitanje, više, više pitanja..."

"Reci...osvajačice..." cerekao se malo Crveni.

"Najviši, zašto ja? Zašto on? Kako to da..." započela je ona no Crveni ju je prekinuo.

"Dragice, mislili smo da si ti najidealnija za to, a ako mu ti kažeš istinu, neće ti moći zamjeriti...pa mislim, s takvom ljepotom..." započne.Zee se malo zacrvenila u licu, pred Najvišivim argumentom.

"Dakako, Moji Najviši." dovrši ona i isključi ekran.Nakon što su Najviši nestali sa pozornice, mlada se osvajačica lagano spustila u svoj stolac i uzviknula svome kompjutoru.

"Kompjutore, stavi koordinate, te pravac njime prema planetu...Zemlji..."

Kompjutor je nekoliko puta zapištao, te na kraju upisao kookrdinate i poplovio prema njima.

(DRUGI DAN NA ZEMLJI)

Bio je to normalan, kao i svaki drugi dan na Zemlji.Zim je pošao u Park, a neočekivano, Tak je bila sa njime.Očito mu je oprostila, kada mu dopušta da tako usko uz nju ide.Ona je nosila onu svoju hologravsku odoru, koju je nosila i kada je zadnji put bila na Zemlji.Svi su se za njom okretali, a samo je Dib, lagano naslonjen na drvo, malo obraćao pažnju.Toliko malo mu je trebalo da digne taj njen Spittle brod u zrak!

Svi su učenici lagano ušli u unutra i već sada čekali da dan završi.Svatko je imao svoje planove.Zim,Dib te ostali sjeli su na svoje uobičajeno mjesto, osim Tak,koja je čekala da ju Mrs.B. najavi.

"Oh, ti opet." pogledala je svoju bivšu učenicu.Bitters nije voljela nikoga iz svoga razreda, zato Diba najmaje, a Tak, možda nešto više.Kada su se svi smirili, nastavica zbori.

"Djeco, htjela bih Vam ponovno predstaviti našu bivšu učenicu, Tak.Tak, reci dvije riječi koje imaš i sjedi na svoje mjesto."

Tak malo pogleda prema njoj pa prema njima."Ah, a što bih imala za reći? Moj gospodar i ja vratili smo se sa velike turneje, te mi je sada jako drago biti ponovno ovdje." rekla je na brzinu, da se toga riješi i nastavi svoj posao.

Ona ipak nije htjela ponovno u Park ići, no što bi radila po cijele dane sama sa Girom i MiMi? Ter bi joj oni opet pokušali predočiti kako je Zim drag, a ona da je njegova sudbina.A ako Zima može u bazi daviti, će ga tu još više.

"Da, da.Nakon što si mjesec dana, ha možda i više lebdjela u svemiru! Hej, zar te nitko nije imao za pokupiti? "

ironično joj na to doda Dib, čime ona pokaže da mu sutrašnji dan neće osvanuti.

"AH, TKO TEBE SLUŠA! " vikala su drugi psići, čak ga i gađali svime što im je došlo pod ruku.

"Hej, ja samo govorim istinu! " uvrijeđeno je kimao Dib glavom.

Pošto je Tak sjedila točno iza Diba, dok je koračala dala mu je malo po glavi za ono što se dogodilo neke večeri, a i za ovo danas.

Dib nije shvaćao kako ju Zim može poljubiti bez ikakve grižnje savjesti ili nešto prema tom agrsivnom Srku uopće nešto osjećati?!

Nakon što se on vratio naprijed, pogledao je prema Zimu.On je gladao prema Tak, sav crven u licu, te sa malim osjećajem sramote.

_Ako Zimu sada ona ljutnja nedostaje,to otvara mjesta svim onim njegovim drugim osjećajima...pa...sada bi se onda najvjerojatnije osjećao sretnim, tužnijim, pa i osramoćenim, u strahu i...oh ne...LJUBAV! To bi objasnilo zašto ju je bio poljubio pa se skrivao kod mene! Prije tako ljut, te nije mogao izglasiti sve svoje druge osjećaje! Sada je ta ljutnja nestala...OH NE! ZIM SE ZATRESKAO U TAK!_

Tada se on lupi rukom o glavu, te se svi okrenu prema njemu.On se malo zacereka i odvrati pozornost.

(...kasnije u danu...)

Zvonilo je za marendu.Zim je čekao da Tak prva izađe, da ju ponovno ima u pogledu.Ona je bila začuđena njegovim ponašanjem, već, otkad ju je uopće spasio.Čak je i primjetila onaj širohi osmjeh i crvenilo pod nosom, kada je izlazila.Ipak, nije se time zamarala nego je samo legla pod drvetom i gledala u nebo.Tu je sada.Na Zemlji.U društvu svojih najvećih neprijatelja.Da kontaktira Najviše i zamoli šansu? Ne bi koristilo.Već je jednom pokušala, te nije uspjela.Sa Zimom je sklopila savez, da ga neće pokušati ubiti.A što ona obeća ona i drži.Tako da, kad se gledaju sve činjenice, nema druge nego da zauvijek ostane na ovom smrdljivom planetu.

Lagano je zatvorila oči i razmišljala.(...)

Zim je izlazio za Tak.Upravo je upreo prst da ju nešto upita, kada se ponovno dozove Dib.

"Hej Zim, zar ti nije već dosadno trčati za njom? Pa to je ono što žene žele! Samo da im uletiš u ruke." Zim ljutito spusti ruku i okrene se svom neprijatelju.

"Što hoćeš smrdljiče? Imam posla."

Dib se malo nasmije."Misliš da ne znam? Ti i Tak...Pa to je tako uoč..."

"Začepi!!!" Zeleni dotrči do njega i stavi mu ruku na usta. "Da se nisi usudio ni ton ispustiti! "

Dib naglo makne njegovu ruku sa svojih ustiju. "Nećeš ti meni govoriti što da radim! Imam vlastiti život, znaš?"

"Nažalost, da.No čuj, pisneš li, nećeš drugi dan više doživjeti! " zaprijetio mu je zeleni, što uopće sivoga nije pogodilo.

"Znaš, to me uopće nije pogodilo.Tako mi je i Tak zaprijetila! "

"Neka je.A što tebe uopće briga za moj život? Samo ga se kloni i ne petljaj!!!! " viknuo je zeleni na njega, spremajući se da ode Dib je sad bio ljući nego...kada mu je ono Zim uništio prošlost, prije nego se sve vratilo u normalu.

"Da ga se klonim?! JA SAM ONAJ KOJI GA NAJVIŠE ŽELI UVIDJETI!!! "

"Možda u drugom životu, samo ti sanjaj! "

Dib se pokušao smiriti no nije mogao."Da ga sanjam?! DA GA SAMO SANJAM?! Oooooo... da sanjat ću ga, kao što ti onaj poljubac sa TAK!!! "

"Što si rekao? " okrenuo se Zim za njim kao i svi ostali koji su još bili oko njih.

"Sanjat ću i to kako si dotrčao kod mene, i sakrio se pod kauč sa jastukom na glavi, nakon tog poljupca.ALI ZNAJ ZIM, NISAM JA TAJ KOJI SE U NJU ZATRESKAO!!!!!!! "

Dib se izlajao do zadnjih snaga, na što je Zim mogao samo gledati.No prije nego je on nešto mogao reći, jave se ostali oko njih.Ponajviše oni popularniji.

"Opa, znači, Tak se nije ni javila, jer je imala posla sa svojim novim DEČKOM.Hm,hm...To je velika vijest."

Zim je neko vrijeme gledao nju pa je skočio na Diba." Sada si gotov..." započeo je laganim korakom prema njemu.Dib je tek sada shvatio što je napravio.

"Hej, Zim, Zimmy, Z.kompadre, nemoj raditi nagle poteze, možda požališ..." Dib je pokušao da ga nagne na drugu volju, ili da mu bar odvrati pažnju.

"Jedino što sam požalio je prvi kontakt sa tobom! Gnjido mala, sada si gotova..." ubrzao je Zim korak i počeo trčati prema sivome, koji je već, puno, puno, puuuuuuuuno puta bježao od nekoga.Ponajviše od svoje sestre.

(kod Tak)

Tak je udobno ležala pod drvetom i toplim suncem.Najednom joj priđe jedna od popularnih učenica i stane baš na sunce.

"Otpusti što god imaš i gubi se." hladno joj kaže Tak.

Ona joj samo kimne glavom i stane pred Tak prekiženih ruku.

"Ch, ch, nisam znala da možeš tako nisko pasti.No ipak me te je žao." ona je rekla svoje i otišla u svoje društvo.Tak je sjela, zbunjena.

"Što se ovdje dovraga događa?! " pitala je samu sebe.

Tada čuje da netko viče.Okrene se oko drveta i vidi kako Zim trči za Dibom.

"Požalit ćeš što si rođen! I to što si izbrbljao! " vikao je zeleni za njim.Tako su dotrčali točno do onog drva pod kojim je bila Tak.Zim je zapeo i pao točno pred nju.Tak ga je gledala začuđeno.On se digne te pogleda prema sivome koji je dalje trčao, a tada primijeti i Tak pored sebe.

"Oh, hi..." lagano joj je mahnuo.

"Zim, čemu sva ova zbrka? "

"Oh, to da...mislim da je Dib nešto izbrbljao..." rekao je zeleni do pola.Nije mogao dalje.Malko crven pogledao je prema jednoj grupi cura.One su se lagano cerekale, pa tako najvjerojatnije njima, što su on i Tak, JAKO dobro primjetili.Najednom ona pograbi Zima i dovuče ga do sebe (kao onu večer kada se ona tek probudila).

"Zimmy,imaš li nešto za reći? " pitala je nježno.On joj se smješkao, iako je bio veoma nervozan.

"N-nisam ja!! T-tak n-n-nemoj me ubiti!N-n-n-isam ja izbrbljao!"

_Ima jedna staza tanka,_

_od tvog srca prema mom. _

_ali koda je od stakla,_

_krivoj riječi odmaklo._

_da nas ne bi ureklo,_

_ajmo malo pomalo,_

_reci mi jesi li to ti,_

_s druge strane ljubavi... _

"ON JE ŠTA?!" vikala je Tak na Zima.

"ZAISTA NISAM JA!!!! " odmicao se on od radioaktivnog Srka koji je bio spreman za napad.

Ona je stajala nervozna, no ipak razmišljajući.

"Ta mala gnjida..." govorila si je.

"To sam i ja rekao! "

"AJD' ZAČEPI VIŠE! Trebam smisliti kako da ga osvetim..." viknula je, još nervoznije.

"Misliš...MI...kako da ga...OSVETIMO! " naginjao se on sve više nad nju.

"HEP?!" sada se ona pak začudi.

"Pa...ako se možda možeš DOBRO prisjetiti...to je bio naš ZAJEDNIČKI...poljubac."

kaže on dok je njoj trebalo par sekundi da se nađe.Tada se polako odmicao od nje, znajući da nešto sprema.

Tak zatitra par puta antenama i vrti glavu u prijašnju poziciju. "Nažaolst." reče.

A i što bi sada trebala napraviti?! UBITI GA?! ISTUĆI?! TER NIJE ON KRIV!!! A jednu ruku, ipak joj se svidio taj osjećaj.Još uvijek ga se sijeća.

Tada je i Zim sjeo i razmišljao.

"HEJ IMAM!!! " uzviknu u isti čas upretim prsom u zrak. "NE, MOJ JE BOLJI!! " poviču te pogledaju ravno u oči.

"Čuj, a da ih spojimo? " doda Tak.

"Dobra ideja."

(...kod Diba-noću...)

Dib je udobno ležao u svome krevetu sanjajući kao uvijek o priznanju uhvaćanog svemirca i prikazanog pred javnost.Čak u jedan dio možemo staviti i predsjednika Amerike.Najednom blava svijetlost.I jaka buka.To i Dib čuje.Malo otvori oči, a kada primijeti plavu svijetlost skoči na koljena a deku provuče preko glave.

"Š-što...?! " započne on, no prekine ga nešto.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUU..."

u prvom se času moglo čuti imjesto Dibovog 'Što'.

U drugom trenutku u sobu su kroz prozor ušli dvoje lebdećih kukaca, plavih, s krilima.Čudno.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUU..."

započne još jednom.

"T-tko-Š-što-K-kako-K-kada..." započne on sa pitanjima no prekine ga svemirac.

"Dib, Dib...em...kakvo god tvoje prezime bilo..."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Što trebate?

"Donosimo ti poklon, koji će ti ovdje zasigurno biti od koristi. " rekao je onaj prvi vrlo hladno.

"HEP?! " Dib je bio začuđen. "Zašto ja?"

"Pa...ti si jedini koji je otkrio Srkene na svome planetu i sada se protiv njih mora boriti.A ovako i onako nijednom drugom zemljaninu glava nije toliko velika koliko je tebi." reče onaj drugi.

"A-ha." kimnue sivi glavom.

"Ali po našim običajima, ti moraš napraviti test."

"A-ha.NO RECI VEĆ JEDNOM!!! " izdere se Dib na njih.Oni zamo zakotrljaju očima.

"Dobro.Zelimo da izađeš van, i proglasiš svima kraj svijeta." kaže drugi.

"ŠTO?!?! " skoči Dib na noge.

Onaj prvi lagano udari drugoga. "Ne brini se.Nije to što moj partner želi reći.Trebaš izaći van i proglasiti naše postojanje."

"Ok." kaže mirno Dib i istrči van.Tada započne jako vikati na cijelu ulicu (psi laju, pa tako on još laje nego što jedan običan pas laje).Tako mu na glavu dolete čizme, cipele, sve čime se dalo bacati.Isto tako par ljudi izađu iz kuća, kao i Dibov otac, sestra i gospodar.

"DIB DAJ PREKINI VEĆ JEDNOM!!!!!! " lupi ga njegova sestra Gaz lagano po glavi.

"Hej! Moram proglasiti postojanje svemiraca, Gaz! Pa ću dobiti poklon!!" rekao je on zadovoljno ovu zadnju rečenicu i bacio se natrag zavijanju.

"JAO!!! ZAŠTO MI BAŠ ON MORA BITI BRAT!?!?! ZAŠTO UOPĆE JA?!?! " viknula je i spremila se vratiti natrag, no odjednom, bačva ljepila pospe se sa krova, točno na Diba.Svi su stajali u šoku.Gaz se samo malo suzdržavala smijeha.Isto tako s krova naleti i vreća perja, gušćjeg perja koja prekrivala ono mokro ljepilo po Dibovom tijelu.Mali sivi pijetao gledao je posve oko sebe.Svi su se smijali, a Gaz se bacila na pod od smijeha.

"HEJ PIJETLIĆU! ZAPJEVAJ NAM NEŠTO LIJEPOOOOO!!!!!!!! " viknuo mu je jedan poznat glas sa krova.On podigne njušku kad ono Zim...i Tak!

"AH, OSVETA JE TAKO SLATKA..." nadodala je Tak.

"Zim...Tak..." lagano je progovorio.Sav ljutit pošao je u kuću dok su se svi još uvijek smijali.Dibov gospodar i otac lagano su se vraćali na svoja prijašnja mjesta, dok je Gaz još uvijek pravila viceve oko njega.Čak je i napravila par fotografija za uspomenu.

Tako su se svi vratili unutra, osim Zima i Tak.Oni su se još uvijek smijali iz sve duše.Tak se ipak prva smiri.

"Uf, ovo je bila dobra akcija..."

"Da i to zahvaljujući tebi..." doda Zim.

"Molim?! " začudi se ona.

Zim se naglo digne."Što?! " zapita on.Prvi put da je rekao nešto lijepo, a ona tako reagira.

"Ah, ništa.No hajde vratimo se u bazu." kaže ona.Prvi se spustio Zim, te je stao tako da uhvati Tak.Ona se spotaknula i pala ravno na leđa Zimu u ruke.Malo se zacrvenila i nasmijala.

"He, he.Sad me molim te spusti dolje."

"HE, HE. Nema šanse." protivio se on njoj te počeo tako nositi sve do baze.Kada su došli ispred vrata, nisu znali kako ih otvoriti.Tak je rekla Zimu da je spusti pa da će ona.No on je imao bolju ideju.Nogom je lupio o vrata, koja su se zatim širom otvorila.Ispred televizora sjedili su Gir i Mimi, udobno naslonjeni o kauč.Zim je s puno ponosa ušao i lagano položio Tak na kauč spremajući se da ode u lab.

"Zim? " pozove ga Tak nježno.On se okrene, te preko ramena pogleda prema njoj. " Thanks."

To primijeti i robotići, te počinju da pobuđuju atmosferu.

"OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO..." započne Gir, na što se MiMi samo cerekala.

Zim se vrati stane pred njega i pošalje u lab, no MiMi ga predkine.

"Gospodine, ono što Gir želi reći je da je lijepo što ste Vi i Gazdarica zajedno surađivali, te tako došli do cilja."

"A-ha." pogledao je Zim malo prema Tak, pa prema MiMi.Ona zakotrlja očima, brzo se spusti sa kauča u kuhinju, pa natrag, noseći nešto. "A da proslavimo? Šampanjac? "

Svi su začuđeno gladali u ružićastog robotića. "MiMi, odakle..." pita ju 'gazda' (Zim).

"Rezerva." kratko i jasno robotić odgovori.Na to svi zakotrljaju očima te započnu sa proslavom pobjede.(...)

(...malo kasnije...)

MiMi i Gir su se sada osjećali kao pravi pobjednici.Napokon su nadvladali mržnju svojih dvoje gospodara, a možda sada postoje šanse za ljubav.Pustili su sav šampanjac svojim gospodarima da pronađu put u zajedničku sudbinu. Lagano su počeli odmicati u lab.

Zim i Tak su bili u drugom svijetu.Malo im se vrtilo, ali to ih nije uzbuđivalo.Bili su posve pijani.Uživali su u društvu jednog i drugog.

" I kak' ti se svidil ovaj moj plan za pokoravanje zimljanih? "

"1.E to baš nije tvoj plan nego moj

2.nije bilo za zemljane, nego da osvetimo idiota Diba! " objašnjavala mu je ona.

"Ah.Onda je onaj najbolji dio bio moj! " dičio se on i dalje.

"Nij nego moj! "

"S'ejedno." mrko je sjeo Zim.No ubrzo se zuacerekao.

"Ć'eš još? "

"JUP! " štucne on.Tada prasnu u glasan smijeh.

"A znaš, baš si lipa kad se ljutiš..."

" 'sam li? " sada se ona dičila.

" uf, a kad bi znala da je istina ono što je Dib rekal..."

" A kaj je rekal Zimmy?! " blesavo ga je pitala.

" Da sam se do ušij zatreskal u te!!!! " povikne on i glasno se nasmiju.

" To, nij istina..." prva se smirila ona.

"Jep JUP je! " opet on štucne.

" Baš si glup! " legla je na kauč tako da je gladala ravno u njega.

" A TIS' LIPA KAJ TO IZGOVARAŠ!!!! " legao je tako i on.

" Daj, prekini!! "

" NEH, JUP!! " na to se započnu opet glasno smijati.

" A znaš li ti da si baš sladak bil, kad sam zadnji put ovdje bila?! MISLILa SAM DA SI SE ZAISTA ZATRESKAL U ME!!!!!!! "

" AH, ZAR-JUP-SI?! " štucao je on i dalje.

" AH! Ali to nije iskreno...Mislim da sam se sad..." ispila je ona svoju čašicu.

" Što-JUP-sada?! "

"ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA MI SE VIŠE SVIĐAŠŠŠššššš...! " vikala je ona iz punog glasa da on shvati.Robotići su sa strane sve to lijepo snimali.Za dokaz za budućnost.

"NE VIRUJEM TI! DOOOOOOKKAA-JUP-AAAAŽŽŽŽIIIIIIIIIIIII..." sjeo je on na koljena vikao njoj.

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJjjjjjjj..."

kaže ona njemu nježno, položi ruke oko njegovog vrata i poljubi ga.Zim je nekoliko puta štucao, no kasije je prestao.Uz kasetofon, MiMi i Gir snimali su ovo i kamerom.

"Možda ih ovo ipak pobudi da budu zajedno, Gir." reče mu MiMi stojeći točno ispred Takovog i Zimovog strastvenog događaja.

"Nadam se.Ter je ovo tvoja ideja! " malo je Zimov robotić povisio ton jer mu je bilo doista teško nositi i svoju partnericu, kasetofon i kameru.

"Daj šuti! Fala bogu Hieliju (kod Srka,bogu strasti) i božici Amorej (kod Srka, božici ljubavi; inače Srkensi je baš i ne diče toliko) da su uopće na ovakvom putu."

"Da.Imaš pravo.SAMO SADA DRŽI TU KAMERRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"

Tak postavi svoju šapu točno pod Zimovu čeljust, da ga povuče još dublje.Kada su prekinuli, od tog ludog osjećaja samo su se mogli smijati.

"HEEEEEEJJJJJ...SI ME TI TO UPRAV POLJUBILA..." odmakne se on od nje, ali ne previše.

"JUP. I mogla bih još jednom..." mamila ga je ona ljepotom svojih očiju.

"NO, na što čekaš...moja božice Amorejjj..." povuče ju on u još jednu avanturu.

"JESIL I TO SNIMILA?! JESIL?!JESIL?! " zanovijetao je Gir.

" 'San, 'san.Daj sad prekini! " MiMi mu je dala znak da ju spusti dolje.

" I? Koliko kopija? " pita ju bijeli robotić.

" Negdje oko..." Takov se robotić zamisli " 200 0000."

"UFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...To je puuuuuuuuuunnnooooooooo..."

nadoda Gir, te se tako njih dvoje pokupe iz sobe, ostavljajući svoje gospodare njihovoj novoj sudbini.

_Bilo gdje,_

_s tobom sam spremna _

_otputovati,_

_i na riječ,_

_sve što mi kažeš _

_povjerovati,_

_bilo kad,_

_s tobom bih mogla vjeruj _

_krenuti,_

_i za sebe se_

_više nikada ne okrenuti._

_NI NA NEBU, NI NA ZEMLJI SAM,_

_sva zadrhtim kad te ugledam,_

_daj mi reci da si moj,_

_to htjela bih da znam-_

_JER OVAKO NI NA NEBU NI NA ZEMLJI SAM!_

_Buđenja,_

_sa mnom bi bila puna_

_radosti,_

_imaš li,_

_dovoljno ljubavi i hrabrosti?_

_poljubac,_

_više od riječi bi mi rekao,_

_bilo bi ti žao što-_

_si toliko čekao... _

(...drugo jutro...)

Svanulo je drugo jutro.Ljepše jutro.Robotići su spavali dolje u Zimovom labaratoriju.Gir se prvi probudio, te odmah skočio na MiMi.

"MiMi-cka probudi se!" tresao ju je lagano, no ona je povukla svoj rep na njušku, ne obračajući pažnju.

"Gazdarice, već sam pripremila brod! " mumljala je tiho.

Gir se malo zamislio.Na trenutak je iz svoga kutka izvadio jedan megafon i upreo ga u mačkicu.

"MIMI-CKA PROBUDI SE! " viknuo je kroz njega.Pogladao je prema MiMi no ona nije bila tu.

"Ti - mali - idiote! " Gir pogleda prema gore kada se ona svojim nogama prihvatila za strop.Par puta je zarežala na njega, te se kao padobran spustila na pod.

"MIMI-CKA A DA IDEMO VIDIT' GOSPO..." bukne Gir opet kroz megafnon, no ne uspije završiti jer mu ga MiMi oduzme.Ona udahne zrak i prozbori.

"DA!!!!!! "

MiMi vikne na njega, te baci megafon u stranu.Gir si malo pomaza uši i krene za njom gore, gdje su njihovi gospodari spavali.Stajali su nekoliko minuta, gledajući ih, kako mirno snivaju u naručju jednog i drugog.

Zim je ležao na jednom kraju svoga kauča, dok je Tak, ležeći udobno na njegovim prsima, postavila svoju glavu točno ispod njegove.

No ipak su njih dvoje trebali u Park, jer bi pobudili pažnju,a to su i njihovi robotići uvidjeli.Svaki je započeo buditi svoga.Tak se malo podigla, još zijevajući te sa jakom glavoboljom, gledala je uokolo.Isto kao i Zim.Tako ona pomakne svoj pogled prema njemu, a on prema njoj.Njihovi se pogledi sretnu, kao i njihovi osjećaji.Tak brzinski skoči sa njega na pod.Režući.

"MA KAKO SE USUĐUJEŠ?! " s ljutim pogledom i crvenom bojom u licu gledala je prema njemu.

"JA?! TER SI TI LEGLA NA ME!!!!! " sjeo je Zim prekriženih ruku na kraj kauča.

"I poljuuuuubbbbbiiiiiillllllaaaaaaaaa..." nastavio je Gir sljedeći.

"MOLIM?!?!?!? " u isti čas uzviknu dvoje Srka na malog robotića.Da ne bi još nešto izbrbljao, MiMi mu nabrzinu ubaci svoj rep u usta...

"He, he.Mislim da je...nešto pobrkao..."

"MiMi..." Tak započne kada pogleda prema satu. "JAO ZIM!! MI KASNIMO U PARK!!!!!"

"ŠTO?! " potrči on brzo kroz vrata, dok je Tak najednom stala na stepenicama.

"Reći ćeš mi kasnije." lagano svome robotiću pokaže prstom, postavi si hologram i potrči za Zimom.

(...tamo...)

_Gdje su dovraga..._ razmišljao je Dib punom parom Gdje bi to Tak i Zim mogli biti.Lagano je prstima lupao po stolu, što je drugih malo smetalo.Dok je on gledao u stranu, kao da uopće nije tu, ostali su oprezno slušali Mrs Bitters.

Najednom njen sat prekinu...tko?...Zim i Tak.Ispričali su se učiteljici, a tako i dobili kaznu da poslije, kada svi budu išli kući, počiste prostor.

_Ah, no ta kazna ipak nije dovoljna..._ sivi je i dalje bio ljut zbog onoga sinoć.To je od Zima očekivao, ali od Tak? _Čekaj, otkad oni rade zajedno? To je sasvim nemoguće! _nije moglo biti moguće da je Tak Zimu ipak popustila! Ona je bila drukčija.Sviđala mu se...nekako.Ipak, prije nego je saznao da je svemirac.I nakon onoga sinoć.Sada je ljut.Veoma ljut.

Tako su njih dvoje sjeli natrag na svoja mjesta.Dosađivajući se, te razmišljajući i o onome što je Gir rekao.

Najednom pred učiteljicom se stvori još jedan pas.Bitters popriča na trenutak s njom te ju predstavi ostalima.

"Djeco, ovo je Aleez.Njezini su se gospodari češće selili, te je sada ovdje.Aleez, imaš li nešto za reći? "

Ona kimne klavom. "_Buenos Dias_, ja sam Aleez, i podrijetlom sam iz Mexsika.Prešla sam više od 24 država svijeta, što ponekad zna i ne može biti korisno.Nadam se da ću ovdje i ostati, te steći puno prijatelja."

Mnogi su je blago gledali, ponajviše dečki.A i imali su zašto.Ona je zaista imala ukusa.Njeno krzo je bilo bijelo, poput snijega.Na leđima je imala veliku fleku pepermintne boje, kao i njeno lijevo oko te vršak repa.Dva velika prstena bila su joj ovijena oko kitnjastog repa.Preko očiju padala su dva plava čuperka, koja su vodila do plavog laganog repa iza glave.

"Aleez, sjedni na svoje mjesto." naredi joj Bitters, okrećući se zatim i prema ostalima.Aleez nije puno hodala. Zauzela je svoje mjesto tik do Zima.Oslonila je glavu na šape, te blago pogledala prema njemu.No on nije puno mario za Aleez, nego je preko nje gledao u Tak.Novoj je to bilo čudno.Za njime je pogledao prema subjektu.Tada vrati pogled prema Bitters, zlonamjerno se smješući.

I Dib je bacio oko na Aleez, no ovoga puta nije vikao da je i taj novi izvanzemaljac.Za njega to sada nije bilo bitno.

Zvonilo je za pauzu.Svi su izletjeli van.Zim za Tak, Dib za Zimom.Ovoga puta je mjesta bilo više nego potrebno, jer su se svi većinom vješali o 'novu', Aleez.Tak je, kao obično ležala ispod svog omiljenog drva, Zim je bio u svome kutku, a Dib ih je po normalu motrio.Ovoga puta, Zim je sabrao snage da bi napokon, ovo vrijeme dobro iskoristivši, bio u društvu sa Tak.To je primijetila i Aleez.Ona je iz svega onog društva, baš njega pozvala da s kim popriča.Kada se Zim približio, Aleez je naredila da ostali nestanu.

"O----K--e-j...što trebaš? " prvi je on započeo.Ona mu se malo nasmješi te kao prije postavi glavu na šape.

"Čuj, ZIM, jel tak? " on kimne glavom, brzo. "Mi se ne poznajemo mnogo, no imam osjećaj, kao da smo zajedno rasli."

"Zašto tako misliš? "

"Možda zato, što ti imam nešto VEOMA bitno za reći? Ili pokazati? " digne se ona lagano na noge, no Zim ju je i dalje začuđeno gledao.

"Reci što imaš, ili pokaži, kako god, jer moram k Tak." digne se i on, spreman da ode.

"Ti si zatreskan u nju, zar ne? " stane ona pred njega.

Zim se naglo okrene, crven u licu. "Ma...ma...TKO TI JE TO REKAO?! "

"Hm...sama sam otkrila.Ter kako ju gledaš..."

"Nije istina! " vikne Zim, veoma ljutit.

"Ja vjerujem ono što vidim, pod jedan, pod dva, ja NIKADA ne lažem, a tri..."

" Što pod tri? " gledao ju je on začuđeno, dok se ona motala oko njega.

Tada odjednom zvoni.Svi su poletjeli unutra, osim Aleez, Zim i Tak.Tak je malo prohodala do tamo, te odjednom primijetila da Zima nema.

Zim je htio potrčati prema njoj no Aleez mu nije dala.

"Hej?! Tko si ti da m..." on se lagano nagnuo i vikao na nju, kad se odjednom našla na njegovim usnama.

Tada i Tak pogleda prema njima.Bila je šokirana.Osjećala je kao da joj antene padaju, kao i cijeli njen svijet.Tako joj i jedna suza prođe niz obraz.Lagano se okrenula i ušla unutra.

Aleez je bila prva koja je prekinula poljubac.Zim je stao.Šokiran.

"...A tri je...baš si sladak." te s tom rečenicom okrenula se i pošla unutra.

Nakon nekog vremena i Zim je krenuo unutra.

Poslije nastave, Zim i Tak su ostali sami da sve počiste.Zim je neprestano pokušao uliziti joj se, no nikako nije uspijevano.Primijetio je da već cijelo vrijeme ima onaj tužni pogled u očima.Zato je neprestano razgovarao s njom da vidi što je.

"Tak,Taky, molim te, reci mi što je..."

"Zašto Zim? Nema potrebe zaista..." pokušala je da odvuče pažnju.Tada zamalo započne plakati.

"Tak, znam da postoji neki problem koji te muči.Ako se sijećaš, sada smo prijatelji, pa mi možeš reći što god te muči." stao je on pred nju, primio za ruke i nježno joj šaputao.

Tak je,na neki način, voljela ovaj novi osjećaj.Iako ga mnogo niti nije razumjela...svidio joj se.Kao...kao...kao onaj poljubac koji joj je dao.A da bude iskrena...uopće niti nije bila baš toliko pijana onu večer, da ne zna što radi. Bila je ipak nečeg svijesna.

Tak se nagnula i lagano ga zagrlila.On joj uzvrati zagrljaj.

"Zim..." poteknula joj je opet jedna blaga suza.

"Da, Tak? "

"Moram ti nešto priznati..." klekne ona pred njega.

"Što je? " pružio je ruku prema njoj te obrisao onu suzu.Nježno joj se smješio.

"Prije tebe nikada nisam imala pravog prijatelja...Od ranog djetinjstva su me tlačili da ništa neću postići..."

govorila je kroz plač, pa tako Zima ponovno zagrlila.

"Onda nisu bili u pravu..."

Isto tako, i Zim je osjećao poseban osjećaj, kada je bio oko nje.No volio ga je.Nikako ga nije mogao razumijeti, kao ni onaj put kada ju je prvi put poljubio.Nije znao što ga je potaknulo na to.

Lagano ju je gladio, da joj osjećaj bude bolji.

"Zim...znaš...jako me pogodilo kada..." pogledala je ona u stranu, malo crvenkasta u licu.Zim je postavio svoju šapu pod njenu čeljust, te joj vrati pogled u svoje oči.

"Kada što? " sada ju je imao.Nije mogla nigdje, nego da mu kaže istinu.

"Kada si NJU poljubio..." rekla je Tak u različitim tonovima, te se OPET bacila na njega.

Zim je sada znao o čemu ona govori.Lagano ju je nagnuo na zid sastrane te pogledao duboko u oči.Njezine su se antene lagano nizale gore-dolje.

"Nisam ja nju.Tako mi božice Amorej,ona je mene Tak.Ona je nahrlila na mene iz čista mira. Nsam ja ništa napravio.Ona je." nagnuo se nad nju i poljubio u čelo.

"Ako hoćeš, odi u bazu i odmori se.Ja ću umjesto tebe ovdje završiti." rekao je uzimajući metlu u ruke.Tada se i Tak digla primajući se za metlu.

"Zim, nisam ja ljenčina.Zaslužno ću odraditi svoj posao." kaže, uzme metlu te malo prohoda.Tada stane i lagano mu odvrati. "Zim, hvala ti na...lijepim riječima." te s time, baci se na posao.

Zim ju je neko vrijeme gledao, razmišljajući. " UuuuuAaaaaaaauuuu...koja ženska..."

_Volim te volim-_

_ljepotice mala,_

_jer ti si moju dušu-_

_obasjala_

_pred tobom stojim-_

_samo mi reci da!_

_Molim te molim-_

_budi moja draga,_

_moram to reći-_

_ću otići do vraga,_

_na dlanu piše-_

_moja si sudbina!_

_Zvijezde kažu sve,_

_kako ljubav postaje,_

_ako vjeruješ u sve,_

_jasno ti je što nedostaje..._

Nakon nekoliko sati, Zim i Tak, vratili su se kući.Umorni, do zadnje kosti, bacili su se na kauč, sjeli svako na svojoj strani.Gir i MiMi su, točno na sredini između njih, gledali TV, tako da se oni nisu morali mučiti da se dignu.

"Oh,oh.Očito je netko danas zabraljao..." Mimi je odjednom prekinula mir.

Tak i Zim, poblijeđeno su pogledali prema njoj, ljutiti.

"MiMi, začepi." rekli su u isti čas.

Tako je prošlo negdje oko dva puna sata.Zim zamalo da nije zaspao, no odjednom se trgnuo te pogledao prema prozoru.Sunce je stajalo ravno na obzorju.Bilo je podne.No Tak je, ipak, čvrsto spavala,a MiMi do nje.On se lagano digao, pozvao Gira do sebe i pošao u labaratorij, da Tak pruži i ovaj trenutak mira.

"Gir! GIR! Smiri se! " vikao je Zim za svojim robotićem, koji je uokolo skakao, trčao, plesao.Zim je oprezno uzeo jednu tikvicu u kojoj je bio pulonij, te oprezno ulio tekućinu iz druge epruvete.

"UuuuuuuuuIIIiiiiiiiiiiiii...TRČIM!!! "

"GGGIIIIRRR!!!!" viknuo je on još jednom, prije nego li je nespretni robot odskakutao do stola, pronjihao ga, te tako Zimov projekt potamanio.Tikvica je pala na pod i odjednom se žarko počela pušiti.

"OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!

Tak se naglo digla.Probudila ju je jaka buka.Pogledala je prema svome robotu, koji ju je isto tako začuđeno gledao.Tada pogleda prema vratima, gdje se dizao dim.

"Zim...lagano je prošaptala i potrčala dolje.MiMi za njom.

Nakon nekoliko trena, vratila se na prijašnje mjesto, sa Zimom, koji je bio sada više sive boje nego zelene.Teško je kašljao onaj dim iz ustiju.MiMi je nosila Gira kraj sebe.

"Sjedaj." rekla mu je strogo, te ga gurnula na kauč. "KOJI...JE...TEBI...VRAG...REKAO...DA...SE...IGRAŠ...SA...PLUTONIJEM?!?!"

smireno mu je pokušala objasniti, no više ON nije shvatio.

"Nisam se igrao.EKSPERIMENTIRAO SAM!! " pogledao je on u stranu, praveći se da je u on pravu.Tak mu je prišla i vratila pogled u svoj.

"SHVAĆAŠ LI DA SI MOGAO NASTRADATI?! " viknula je opet na njega.Zim ju je potpuno začuđeno gledao.Tada i ustao.

"Otkad se ti brineš, hoću li se ozlijediti ili ne? "

Tak je samouvjereno prekrižila ruke i okrenula se u stranu. "Jesi li mi prijatelj ili ne? Ter i ja živim ovdje." rekla mu je smireno, možd malo crvena.

Tako i vrata najednom zazvone.Zim im priđe, postavi ruku na njih, te se prikaže prozirna slika onoga što je pred njima.Bila je to Aleez.Lagano je micala pogled oko kuće, amo-tamo.Zim je dao znak svojoj Srkeanskoj partnerici, te je ona postavila svoj hologram.Gir je ostao isti, a i MiMi.Samo sjedeći.

Tada Zim otvori vrata.

"Hellllooo...Zim..." mahala mu je bijela pudlica, pepermintne točke na leđima.

"Ah ti si.Što hoćeš? " pitao je on arogantno, ne otvarajući vrata baš previše.

"Došla sam vidjeti, kak' si." mamila ga je ona, no Zim se nije dao.

"To je sve? "

"Nope (noup.eng. ne)...došla sam ti nešto VAŽNO reći." rekla je sada smirenije.

"ONDA RECI LJEPOTICE I GUPI SE! " viknula je Tak iz sobe pružajući na vrata.To je i Aleez primijetila.

"Oh, čujem li ja to poznat glasić? " rekla je nježno.

"JUP.Jesi.Sada, što imaš za reći? "

"Oprosti, TAK, ali mislim da se to tiče samo mene i Zima." odjednom dobije onaj zlonamjeran smješak na licu.

"Hej?! Otkud ti poznaješ moje ime?! " navalila je Tak strogo.Kao i obično.

"Mislim da sam ga ja spomenuo." nježno je spomenuo Zim sastrane.

"S tobom ću kasnije." ljutito mu je pokazala.

"Oh, ma nemoj tako.Ter nije on kriv, takva si bila čak i na Akademiji." pogladala je Aleez prema jadnom Zimu, koji je ostao šokiran, kao i Tak.

"Otkud...ti..." započela je Tak, no 'nova' ju je prekinula.

"Ma nemoj mi reći da me se ne sijećaš, Taky? " tako najednom ona bijela pudlica nestane i pred njima se stvori Srk.Lijepi Srk.

"ZEE?! " poviknula je Tak u jednom trnutku i lagano se povukla prema Zimu.

"Navaljiva i agresivna kao uvijek.Nimalo se nisi promijenila." gladala je zloumno prema njoj.

"Ni ti." rekla je Tak, skidajući tako i svoj hologram.

"TAKO MI MATICE SRKA, TKOS' TI A KAKO JU TI PAK POZNAJEŠ?! " vikao je Zim uokolo, dok su one gledale prema njemu.

"Hm, tako smežuran ipak si slađi." reče mu Zee, a Zim se na trenutak zacrveni kao pred Tak.Tako to i ona primijeti.

"Pusti njega na miru.Zasada je on moj partner." stala je pred Zima.

"Oh.No, to ćemo još vidjeti." odstupi Zee jedan korak unazad.

"HOĆE LI MI NETKO VIŠE NEŠTO OBAJSNITI?! " zanovijetao je Zim ponovno.

"Dakako, ja..." započela je Zee, okrenuta leđima prema njima, no Tak ju je prekinula.

"Ne.Ja ću." smirenim tonom i pogledom prema podu započela je govoriti.Lagano je udahnula i izdahnula.

"Zim...pred tobom stoji osvajač...koji je zasada imao više osvajačkih misija i zaduženja od bilo kojeg drugog Srka u povijesti.Sovojm ljepotom i pameti zavodila je osvajče sa tadašnje Akademije, pa čak i Najviše! "

Zim na trenutak pogleda prema Zee, pa natrag prema Tak.Sav zgrožen.Tada Tak nastavi.

"Na Akademiji je bila prava ulizica..."

"A-a, nemojmo pretjerivati." mahala je ona rukom amo-tamo i dalje okrenuta leđima.

"Ipak, na Akademiji je imala svu vlast.Svi su joj padali pod noge.Svi dečki, svi nastavnici.Onim lošijim je nudila sve bolje, za opstanak u društvu.Ali ja ne.Nisam se htjela uprskavati tuđom krvlju.Ja sam živila svojim životom.No to joj je smetalo.Smetalo joj je to da joj baš JA nisam bila pod vlašću.Zato mi je prvo nudila bolje, sve bolje.Novac, odjeća, prijatelje, dečke, život.Nisam prihvatila.Tada je postala ljuta te mi je počela kopati po privatnosti.Napravila je trpim poniženja svih tih godina.Čim bi mi netko prišao, ona bi ga odvukala.Uvijek mi je bila korak naprijed.Sve mi je oduzela.Sve što mi je bilo drago.Sve prijatelje.A sada se vratila.ZAŠTO?! ZELIŠ LI MI JOŠ NAPAKOSTITI?! "

"NE, sada mi to nije namjera." okrenula se Zee strogo, ravno Tak u lice.

"NO, NO ONDA ZASIGURNO ŽELIŠ MOJU MISIJU!!!!! HA?! HA?! " vikao je Zim, dok su one gledale 'potpuno odstranjeno' od njega.

"NE, ni to." podigla je prst da progovori no najednom sivi pas skoči na vrata.

"HA!!! ZNAO SAM DA BI BILO PRELIJEPO DA BI BILO STVARNO!!!! " vikao je sada Dib na Zee.Ona uomrno izdahne, te ga započne obilaziti.Tako mu digne jedno uho i onaj veliki čuperak.

"Hej ŠTO DO...?! " započeo je sivi dok mu ona nije naglo podigla njušku.Začuđeno ga je pogledala pa se okrenula Zimu i Tak.

"Čuj, imaju li svi ZEMLJANI ovaku veliku glavu?" zapitala je gledajući u sivoga.

"ON je jedan među rijetkim, mnogi od njih nemaju ni mozga." javio se Zim, potpuno mirno.

"HEJ!!!!!!?!!??? MOJA GLAVA NIJE VELIKA!!!!!!!!!DOH..." povikao je Dib.

Zee je dojadilo.Prešla je mnogo rasa i planeta, ali tako dosadnoga i tvrdoglavoga bića nikada do sada nije srela.

Lagano je dokoračila do njega okrenula ga na leđa i gornula van.

"Pa-pa sivi." uzviknula muje je.

"MOJE IME JE DIB!!!!!!!!!! " povikao je on za njom.

"Svejedno." prošaptala je ona te zatvorila vrata.Nakon nekoliko trena pogledala je prema Tak i Zimu.Tada joj opet sine onaj zli smješak.Ovog puta namijenjen...njemu.Prošetala je do njega te se lagano nagnula nad njime.

"Hej...čuj...imaš li curu? " mamila ga je opet ljepotom svojim očima.

"Ja..."

"Zasada ne, ali ima partnera." stala je Tak između njih dvoje.

"Da, da..." spremao se on da krene ali ga Zee uhvati za rep i povuče prema sebi.

"Za jednog arogantnog osvajača...veoma si privlačan." postavila je svoju šapu ispod njegove čeljusti te ga lagono gladila.Zim se sav zacrvenio ne znajući što da kaže, a što da radi.Tada Tak uskoči, gurne Zima natrag i pošalje ga u kuhinju.Tako se suoči sa svojom starom neprijateljicom.

"Kloni ga se." rekla je Tak mirno i smireno.

"Nećeš mi ti govoriti što da radim.Ako mi se sviđa, to je moja stvar."

"Nema potrebe.On nema uopće interesa za tebe..."

"...nego za TEBE. " stala je Zee prekriženih ruku.

Tak se zacrvenila i pogledala agresivno kao i obično.

"Čuj, nije da me se tiče, ali mislim da je mali bacio oko na tebe.ALI..." Zee je udobno sjea na kauč, oslonivši ruke na koljena, a glavu na šape. "...zato sam ja svoje bacila na njega."

"Znam što hoćeš.Isto kao i na Akademiji.Želiš mi ga oduzeti..."

"E nije dragice," digla se i stala točno pred Tak. "Meni se taj ovajačić zaista sviđa.I neću stati sve dok ga ne dobijem.I to mislim...ISKRENO..."

"Žao mi je, ali mali je zauzet."

"Vidjet ćemo, vidjet ćemo kojoj će prvo uletjeti.Onoj koja ima bolji posao, bolju budućnost ili bolju boju...? " Zee je šetala uokolo kada ju najednom Tak prekine.Bila je ljuta, ali i ujedno tužna, svjesna istine koju je Zee govorila.

"Van! VAN!!!! " tjerala ju je van, vičući što je više mogla.

Zee je mirno izašla van, dok je Tak jako udarila vratima za njom.Tada joj poteče jedna suza niz obraz.Lagano se niz vratiju spustila na pod, gledajući prema dolje.Nekoliko minuta kasnije Zim se vratio.Kada je vidio Tak shrvanu na podu, odmah je potrčao prema njoj.

"TAK! Što je bilo?! Što ti je Zeeka napravila?! " sagnuo se prema njoj i polako je dignuo.Ona je pogledala na tenutak prema njemu.

"Nije 'ZEEKA', nego samo Zee.I ne, nije mi ništa napravila." lagano je koračila prema podzemnom labu.Zim je začuđeno gledao prema njoj.

"Tak! TAK!!! TAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!! BUDI TU KAD SE TEBI OBRAČAM!!!!!! " vikao je on prema njoj, no nikakve koristi.Ona ga uopće nije slušala.Lagano je šetala hodnikom do svoje sobe.Otvorila je vrata i bacila se na krevet.

"Gazdarice, što nije u redu? " pitala je MiMi nježno, sjedeći pokraj nje.

Tak uzdhne, te sjedne. " MiMi, trebam dijagnozu osjećaja.Upiši."

"Dakako." reče mali robotić te se rastvori na kompjutor s mikrofonom i kojim satelitom.

Tak postavi ruku na nezin kompjutor da očita.

"Upiši: sreća, radost, tuga, sažaljenje, strah, neugodnost...i sramota..." rekla je mirno, još uvijek malo tužno.Najednom prođe skener na MiMinom kompjutoru, uključujući i kroz njezinu ruku.Tada je nešto zapištao.

"Očitavam..." MiMi se mnogo skoncentrirala da njezina gazdarica dobije onon što je očekivala.Istiskala je dugi papir, koji je pružila svojoj gazdarici, uvućujući natrag svoj kompjutor.Tak je uzela papir te ga počela pregledno očitavati.Kada je pročitala zadnju rečenicu, žarko se zacrvrnila, odbacila papir i pala na krevet.

"Joj, JOJ!!!! TO JE POSVE NEMOGUĆE!!!! " vikala je uokolo.MiMi je ujedno uzela papir i pročitala.

"Ali gazdarice, to uopće nije loše..." pokušavao je robotić da je smiri.

"Nije loše?! NIJE LOŠE?!?! ZIM...I DA MI SE ON SVIĐA?!?!?! O NE!!! O NE!!!"

"Gazdarice...ako hoćete...ako će vam biti lakše..." dostigla je MiMi do svoje kamere vadeći onu kasetu koju je onu večer snimila te prilazeći TV-u.

"MiMi, što je to?!" pitala je gledajući svoga robotića kako ubacuje kasetu i prikazuje sliku.

Tak je sjedila.Vidjela je već prvi prizor i svega se prisjetila.MiMi je sjela pokraj nje, pitajući se kako će reagirati.Tak je samo sjedila i gledala.Slušala je svoje rečenice.

_I kak' ti se svidil ovaj moj plan za pokoravanje zimljanih?_

_1.E to baš nije tvoj plan nego moj_

_2.nije bilo za zemljane, nego da osvetimo idiota Diba! _

_Ah.Onda je onaj najbolji dio bio moj! _

_Nij nego moj! _

_S'ejedno._

Tak se nasmijala na to.Prisjećala se onog Zima kada je zadnjeg puta bila ovdje.

_A znaš, baš si lipa kad se ljutiš..._

_uf, a kad bi znala da je istina ono što je Dib rekal..._

_A kaj je rekal Zimmy?! _

_Da sam se do ušij zatreskal u te!!!! _

_To, nij istina..._

_Jep JUP je! _

_"Eh...kad bi to bar ZAISTA bila istina..._ "razmišljala je...

_A znaš li ti da si baš sladak bil, kad sam zadnji put ovdje bila?! MISLILa SAM DA SI SE ZAISTA ZATRESKAL U ME!!!!!!! _

_AH, ZAR-JUP-SI?! _

_AH! Ali to nije iskreno...Mislim da sam se sad..._

_Što-JUP-sada?! _

_ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA MI SE VIŠE SVIĐAŠŠŠššššš...!_

_NE VIRUJEM TI! DOOOOOOKKAA-JUP-AAAAŽŽŽŽIIIIIIIIIIIII..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJjjjjjjj..._

Gledala je kako je Zima tada poljubila.Postavila je prst na usne i lagano se smješila.Neobično je zavoljela taj osjećaj, a ne samo to, zaista ga je htjela ponovno okusiti.Da, baš tako.Htjela je ponovno podijeliti poljubac s njime. Legla je unatraške na jastuk i zaspala.(...)

Zimu je bilo žao, ali i teško.Nikada prije nije bio u centru pažnje (osim na Drugoj Velikoj Dodjeli) kao sada.Osijećao je nešto posebno prema Tak, otkada je ovdje, a sada i Zee?! Ona je isto posebna, a kada je otkrio da je Srk, pak ne zna što uopće osjeća.Trebao bi dobro promisliti.Malo se zaputio u Takovu sobu da vidi kako je.Lagano je odahnuo kada je vidio kako mirno spava.Sjeo je pokraj nje, no tada spazi i kasetu.Premota je te pogleda.On te večeri i nije bio baš pri sebi._Koja sramota!_ pomislio je.Lagano je krenuo van da je ne probudi, ali je MiMi bila brža, pa je tako zatvorila vrata njemu pod nos i zaključala ih.

"Predstava tek započinje...hi, hi, hi..." prošaptao je robotić i brzo se povukao prema gore.

_Taj proklet robot...Nikada nisam posumnjao da će prolupati! _pokušao je on da otvori vrata,no nikakvog uspijeha.Tada se i Tak probudi.

"Što do...ZIM?! Što ti radiš ovdje?! " digla se ona te pogledala prema neuspjelom osvajaču.

Zim je malo začuđeno, malo sramotno, pogledao prema njoj te nastavio otvarati, neuspješno.Ipak još jače.

"Htio...sam...vidjeti...kako...si...pa...sam...zaglavio...ovdje..." rekao je smireno, s visokog tona na tiši.

"A-ha." sjela je Tak na rub svoga kreveta.

Tada odjednom i struja nestane.Zim opet posumnja u MiMi i Gir, no u roku od par sekund i to ga prijeđe.Sjeo je na krevet, on na gornjem dijelu, Tak na donjem.

Bilo im je doista dosadno.No tada su se sjetili i neke igre.

"Ok, Zim, ti prvi." kaže Tak.

"Ok, mene je Dib zamalo strijeljao zato što smo ga Gir i ja u prošlosti 'jako povrijedili'." Zim lagano odgovori.Tak je bila malo iznenađena odgovorom, no ipak ne previše.

"Da vidimo, mene zamalo da 'neki' virus nije ubio, od tada otkad imam ovo u glavi." odgovori Tak, a sada se Zim iznenadi.

"Pa...Ja sam zepeo u Vootu (svemirski brod) sa Girom šest mjeseci, za koje je vrijeme on pjevo pjesmu o propasti." Tak se lagano nasmijala na to.

"Ja sam zapela u rezervnom brodu u svemiru nekoliko mjeseci, pokušavajući popraviti MiMi od zadnjeg Girovog napada, koji je i sada ostavio duboke posljedice u njoj." Tak je bila malo ljuta na to, no ništa se nije dogodilo.

"Hm...ja sam zapeo na Foodcourtii kao konobar i čistač, a i još uvijek si ne mogu zamisliti zašto me Sizz-lor toliko mrzi." sjeo je Zim na Takovu stranu.

"Ja sam zapela kao čistač na Prljavom Planetu." pomakla mu se ona bliže.

"Ja sam najmanji odrasli, zreo Srken." rekao je malo tužnije te joj se pomaknuo bliže.

"Ja sam treći najmanji odrasli, zreo Srken." ona je bila isto tužna zbog toga.Sjela je mrvicu bliže.

"Gir je specijalan SIR od Najviših." sjeo je on bliže.

"MiMi je napravljena od starog Sir-a i nekih rezervnih djelova." sjela je ona bliže, nekoliko centimetara od njega.

"Ja sam specijaliziran u istraživanju i tehnologiji." pogledao je pon blago prema njoj.

"Ja sam specijalizirana u terenskim taktikama i militerijskim vještinama." pogledala je ona blago prema njemu.

"Mrzim Diba."

"Uvidjela sam to.I ja isto."

Išli su sve bliže i bliže jedan prema drugome, tako da su se sada gledali duboko u oči.Iz nekog posebnog rezloga nijedan nije skidao pogled, samo su si dolazili sve bliže i bliže dok to približavanje nije preraslo u poljubac.Tak je osovila šape oko njegovog vrata, a on oko njenog struka.(...)

_Znam da nije lako,_

_vjerovati tako,_

_nego tko te životom voli-_

_KAO JA._

_ljubio sam žene,_

_i radio probleme,_

_dok nisam sreo tebe tamo-_

_ANĐELA._

_Teško je, ja znam,_

_a stani sad uz mene,_

_O-O-UUUU..._

_i vjeruj da sam taj,_

_jer borim se za tebe-_

_MALENA..._

"AWWWWWWWWWWW..." gledali su i snimali Gir i MiMi sve to kroz prozor.Odjednom su Tak i Zim prekinuli te je on skočio.

"GIR!!! MIMI!!! MOGAO SAM SI ZAMISLITI DA JE OVO VAŠA IDEJA!!!!! " povikao je.

"JUP." kimnuo je Gir glavom prema svojoj partnerici.

"JUP." kimnula je MiMi glavom prema njemu.

"Čekaj." spustila se Tak sa kreveta, dokoračila do prozora i spustila zavjese.Lagano se okrnula prema Zimu.

"I...? Gdje smo ono stali..? "

Drugi dan uputili su se u park.Zim je putem zezao Tak, kao i ona njega.Ovo su se vrijema najbolje sporazumijevali nego ikada.Oba dvoje su uživali u društvu jednog i drugog.Dib je, izuzev toga, bio znatiželjan.Imao je mnogo pitanja na mnoge teme._Zašto se Zim i Tak tako dobro razumiju? Otkud oni mogu osijećati slično nešto ovako?Ljubav? A sada još jedan izvanzemaljac? _pitao se non stop, koliko ih je i pratio.

"Hoh, oh.Nemoj mi reći da si i ti zatreskan u nju?" zapitao ga je poznat glasić odozada, pri čemu je Dib zamalo dobio srčani udar.

"HEJ, DA ME VIŠE NIKADA NISI TAKO PREPALA!!! " viknuo je on na Zee, što ju je veoma razljutilo.Naglim korakom povukla ga je prema sebi.

"Da jedno razjasnimo, Zemaljčiću.Ovdje JA, postavljam pitanja i vičem, a TI šutiš.Jasno? " Dib samo kimne glavom i odmakne se. "I? Kako glasi odgovor? "

"Što?! JA I U TAK?! Nema šanse!!!" gledao je malo osramoćeno pred njom.

"Vidim..." Zee, odnosno ALEEZ, je kranula ravno prema Zimu i Tak.

"...I zato mislim da JA zaslužujem najveće poštovanje na Srku, ikada. " zadovoljno je Zim zborio i dokazivao se pred Tak.

"Vidim..." odgovorila je ona prije nego ju je nešto povuklo unazad.Bila je to Zee, koja je sretno koračila kraj Zima.Tada se on najednom okrenuo da vidi što se događa, no kada je vidio NJU kraj sebe opet je osjećao prazninu u mozgu.

"Haj ZIM." rekla je Zee nježnije što je mogla te se nagnula nad njega.

"Hej." odmaknuo se on brzo, te krenuo dalje.

No Zee nije odustajala tako lako."Čuj, pitala sam se, odgovara ti da se večeras nađemo u jenom od ovih Zemaljskih...restorana? " pitala ga je gledajući ravno u oko.

"Misliš...kao spoj? "

"Hm...zavisi kako na to gledaš..." pogledala je ona malo u stranu.

"Hep, ja...vidiš...imam posla..." Započne on, no najednom Zee osjeti da ju nešto vuče za rep.Okrenula se i vidjela Tak iza sebe.

"Da...i to sa mnom..." gurne ju Tak u grm iza sebe, te nastavi hod sa Zimom.Zee je na trenutak gledala prema njima, pa je skočila iz grma skidajući lišće i grnje sa sebe.Tada joj priđe Dib.

"Mislim da Zim nema interesa za tebe...no zašto se toliko zalažeš za tog aroganca?! "

Zee je duboko uzdahnula te izdahnula. "Vidi, nemam vremena za te, ali ako baš želiš znati, Zim je sladak na svoj način." rekla je spremajući se da krene.

"Ah, a kada bi znala kakav je on zaista..." slegnuo je ramenima no tada ga ona ulovi.

"ŠTO ZNAŠ O ZIMU?! " pitala ga je.

"Vidiš, ja ga poznajem i istražujem otkad je ovdje sletio, pa bi se lako moglo dati odgovor...em...većinu?" odmaknuo se on brže nego si mogao reći keks.

Zee se zamisli. _Hm...ako upoznam Zimove slabe strane, možda ga nagovorim da izađe se mnom..._ zlovoljno se smijala u svojoj mašti. Zato ju je Dib potpuno začuđeno gledao.

"Hej, jesi li dobro? " pitao je nježno, bockajući je u ramenu.

"NE DIRAJ ME!! " poviknula je na njega, te ga pigledala u oko. " Vidi, imam ideju.Nađemo se danas, da mi ispričaš sve o Zimu."

"Nema šanse.Zašto bih se ja trebao naći sa tobom? "

"Pa...ako ti meni kažeš nešto o Zimu, ja ću tebi nešto o Srken Imperiji..."

Ta rečenica uhvati Diba na slabu točku.Lagano se osmjehnuo i pogledao prema njoj. "Kada da te pokupim? "

Bilo je večer.Vedra večer, na koju su se Zee i Dib dogovorili na poslovni 'spoj'.Dib je u osam došao po Zee, te su se uputili u restoran _PizzaHoll_. Možda je Dib sada imao imalo interesa za Zee, no ona je i dalje bila samo na Zimu.Pizza je bila za večeru, te su započeli razgovor o onome važnom.

"Zemljačiću, obećao si mi nešto, koliko se ja sijećam.I? Ćemo započeti? " gledala je ona znatiželjno, jedva čekajući da on započne.

"Pa i ti si meni, zar ne? "

"Da, da, no prvo ono najvažnije." ostavljala je Zee i dalje temu na mjestu.

Dib je lagano odahnuo."OK, odakle da započnem? Zim je arogantan, sebičan, glup, inatljiv..."

"Dobro, dobro, to znam.Može li nešto...zanimljivije? "

Dib je kolutao očima. "Hm...kad bolje razmislim..."

"DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA..." dizala se ona sve višlje i višlje, iz sve višlje i višlje znatiželje.

"On doista samo misli o svojoj misiji...i o neprijateljima..." potvrđeno je pogledao.Zee se naglo smkestila u svoj stolac. "Dalje? "

"Ah, da...i njegov SIR..."

"Što s njim? "

"Veoma je vezan uz njega, stalno ga treba za nešto." to je bilo to.Samo joj je to trebalo.Sada im Zim u šaci.

_Napokon...Sada je moj... _započela se opet zadovoljno ceriti u svojoj mašti.

"Hvala ti Zemljačiću, baš mi je to trebalo." spremala se ona no tada ju Dib zaustavi.

"Neh, eh.Samo malo.Mislim da sada ti MENI nešto duguješ."

"Oh, da.Dobro.Evo..." sjela je Zee natrag, a Dib je izvadio blokić i olovku, spremajući se da piše.

Zee je imala perfektan plan.Ovaj joj je bio osiguran, samo joj je sada trebao Zimov mali inatljivi Sir.Imala je sreće što ga je tako brzo našla.GIR se upravo vraćao iz restorana, sa tacosima za sebe i MiMi.Zadovoljno je skakutao ulicom, ne zanjući što ga uprav čeka.Zee se lagano šuljala za njim, kao što je to naučila na Srku.No, kada se najednom okrenula da vidi gdje je GIR, on je nestao.Stala je na cestu, no ništa.

"ŠTO ZLA DAMA TREBA? " zapištao je najednom bijeli pasić iza nje.Ona je skočila iz neočekivanja, te se lagano prepala malog Sir-a.Gledala ga je nekoliko trenutaka dok se sjetila onoga zbog čega uopće treba tog blentavca.

"Hej...em...GIR, je li tako? " zapita ga.

Gir brzo kimne glavom. "DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...ŠTO TREBATE? "

"Hm, imaš li volje poći sa mnom na jednu turu nachosa? "

Gir kimne glavom u obliku nijekanja.

"Buritos? "

Gir zaniječe.

"Sendvič? "

Gir zaniječe.

"Nečeg slatkog? "

Gir zaniječe.

"A što bi onda htio? " Zee je ponestalo ideja, te ga je napokon pitala da on izabere.

"Hm..." mali se robotić zamisli.Tada najednom pokraj njega prođe vjeverica.

"Hrčak! " vikne Gir te potrči prema toj vjeverici.Zee je neko vrijeme gledala potpuno začuđeno, no na kraju je uzela vjevericu, tj, hrčka za rep te ju podigla u zrak.

"Hrčak..." pogledao je Gir nježno prema Zee.Ona je odahnula te na kratko vrijeme pogledala na drugu stranu.

"GIR...Ovo nije hrčak...ovo je vjeverica..." rekla mu je smireno.

"VJEVE!!!! " viknuo je on opet, na što je Zee opet potpuno začuđeno pogledala.No, najednom se nečega sjetila.

"Čuj, Gir, dam ti vjevericu ako pođeš sa mnom." zlonamjerno mu se namijala.

"OKI-DOKI." rekao je te skočio na njenu glavu.Zee se gegala kao pingvin dok nije došla do svoje baze.

"Gir! GIR!!!! " vikao je Zim za svoji robotićem, jer ga zasada nije nigdje mogao pronaći.Tražio je po kući, po bazi, no kada je došao do vratiju, naglo je stao i pričekao dvije minute,da bude siguran da neće opet tresnuti o zid.

_Sigurno je otišao po tacose, ili nachose.Ali zašto se još uvijek nije vratio? _nakratko je promislio prije nego je otišao kroz vrata tražiti ga.

"Zim! Zimmy? " Tak je dokoračala u sobu da pronađe Zima, no sada njega nigdje. "Super.Taman kada sam uspjela dovući svoj brod, te pitati Zimiya za koji savijet, njega nigdje.To je tako tipično za njega." skoknula je na kauč, pokraj MiMi.Tada pogleda malo uokolo. _Hej, nema ni Zimovog inatljivog robota... _pomislila je trenutak, te se opustila gledajući TV.

Nakon nekoliko sati Zim se vratio kući.Nije Gir-a nigdje mogao naći.Bio je ljutit, ali i zabrinut u jednu ruku.Bio je strašno vezan za tog defektivnog robotića.Osim njega, prije Tak, nije imao nikoga.Zaista mu je puno značio.Sjeo je pod vrata, na trenutak razmišljajući.Tada je digao pogled i vidio Tak kako spava.Nije ju htio probuditi.No tada vrata zazvone, a Zim ih naglo otvori.Nadao se da će to biti Gir, no ništa.Gledao je uokolo, kad baci pogled prema dolje i ugleda pismo.Uze ga te započne čitati.

Jadan Zim, zasigurno se pitaš gdje je tvoj robotić.GIR-ić, jel' tak'? Da samo znaš kako je koristan u kućanstvu i tako sladak.Ah, no...prijeđimo na posao.Za svaki slučaj, ja ga imam,Zimmkey.Ako ga želiš ponovno vidjeti, nađi se sutra navečer sa mnom na najbližem raskrižju.

S ljubavlju, Zee, pusa!

Kada je sve pročitao, zamalo da nije pao u nesvijest od srama.Ta mala jednostavno ne pušta šape s njega!No a i kako će to objasniti Tak?

Lagano baci pogled na nju._Oh, tako je lijepa kada spava...Što će ona misliti o tome? Bolje da joj to i ne kažem, samo ću joj zadavati brige, a njoj to ne treba. _pomislio je.

Bila je točno ta večer, na koju se Zim spremao.Često je izbjegavao Tak i njena pitanja kao _Gdje je GIR? _a to ju je veoma čudilo.Pomogao bi joj na brodu, a ona njemu u nekim drugim poslovima.Ali ipak je pismo duboko sakrio da ga ona ne pronađe.Zbog ove večeri je bio veoma nervozan.Negdje oko osam, spremio se i izašao.Tak nije ništa rekao.Nadao se da će problemi proći kada sve ovo završi.Tak ga je čudno gledala.Nikada prije nije bio baš OVAKO nervozan.Zato je krenula za njime, a MiMi je naredila da čuva bazu.

(Kako to da uvijek jedan do dva odlazi van, a jedan do dva ostaje u bazi?)

Zim se nelagodno vukao po mraku.Nije znao što ga očekuje.Tak, pošto specijalizirana u terenskim taktikama, smireno se šuljala za njim, tako da on nije niti osjetio.Najednom je stao pod jednu svijetiljku, okretao se par puta, sve dok jedan drugi nije došao.Tak se malo nagnula da vidi koji je onaj drugi.

_ZEE?!?!?!?! OTKUD ONA OVDJE?!?! ZAISTA, MOGLA SAM SI ZAMISLITI DA JE TO ONA!!!! NO ZAŠTO ZIM?! _

zamalo da nije povikala pred njima.Brzo je postavila šape na usta i uskočila u najbliži grm.Zee i Zim su neko vrijeme pričali, sve dok ga Zee nije povukla prema cesti za sobom.Nakon što su otišli, Tak je iskočila iz grma i započela se čistiti od trnje. _"ŠIT!ŠIT!ŠIT!ŠIT! _tiho je govorila čupajući trnje.No kada je primijetila da ih nema, potrčala je njihovim putem.

Zee je povukla Zima do istog onog restorana, u kojem je neku večer imala poslovnu večer sa Dibom.Zim je sjeo s jedne strane, Zee s druge.Gledala ga je nježno, te potpuno privlačno, što Zimu uopće nije odgovaralo.Lagano joj se smijao i iskorištavao svaku slobodnu sekundu na pogleda u stranu.

"Hej, ZEE, imam jedno pitanje..." zapitao je sramežljivo.

"Bilo što, mali moj osvajačiću." na to se Zim potpuno zacrvenio.

"Hep, ja...vidiš..." pogledao je natrenutak koroz prozor. "Kak' je GIR? "

Zee je malo začuđeno reagirala."Ah, dobar.I doista vrijedan."

"TI...MALA...UuuuGgggRrrrrHhhhhhhh...!!! " Tak je bila pod stolom, prisluškujući cijeli njihov razgovor. Sada je najrađe htjela iskočiti i povuči Zima natrag u bazu.

"Ali...mislim, zar se ne pitaš zašto sam ti ga uopće uzela? " započela je Zee nakon kratke šutnje.

Zim je zakolutao očima, malo smiren. "E pa ZIIIM, zna da si luda za njim, no ZIIIIIM, ne zna zašto ga baš TOLIKO IZLUĐUJEŠ?!?! " skoro da se nije digao nad nju, vičeći.

"Pa...vidiš...imaš nešto...što čak i mene privlači..." rekla mu je nježno, no tada ju Tak lupi pod stolom u nogu.

"UF, Zim, ne moraš baš tako reagirati..."

Zim je samo začuđeno pogledao prema njoj.S nimalio interesa.

"No, hej, znam da ti je Tak više atraktivnija nego ja pa..." započela je, na što se on opet sav zacrvenim okrenuo prema njoj, no tada je ona sjela tik do njega.Gledala ga je ravno u oči.

"...čuj...mogu se potruditi da ti više svidim..." naginjala se ona sve više i više nad njega, čime se on sve postupnije POKUŠAVAO odmaknuti.

"Hej...ZEE...daj...imam ideju.A da odemo u kino? "

"Dobra ideja." povukla ga je ona opet za šapu i kroz vrata.

Tak se dignula, promrmljala nešto te krenula za njima.

U kinu, kao što se moglo očekivati, Zee je sjela tik do Zima, čime on nije bio zadovoljan.Tak je sjela dva reda iza njih, da oni ne bi posumnjali.Zim se pokušavao odmaknuti što više od nje, no ona nije odustajala, UOPĆE! Najednom mu se toliko približila da se praktično zaljepila za jednu njegovu stranu.No, kada mu je počela šaputati nešto u uho, Zimu je bilo toliko nelagodno, te se toliko prepao da je bacio sve kokice,preko svoje glave u zrak.Tada je bio toliko posramljen da je onu kutiju, stavio sebi na glavu, sve do kraja filma.

Kasno navečer, u noći, vratili su sa pred Zeeevu bazu.Ona je točno znala što sada treba napraviti.Jadan Zim...

"Lijepa večer." započeo je Zim sramežljivo.

"JUP."

"Sada, kada sam ti ispunio sve želje, mogu li onda dobiti svog GIR-A natrag? " zapito je zatim.

"OK." otvorila je vrata, te povikala za robotićem.Gir je spremno iskočio iz svoje uniforme te na vrata.

"GOSPODARU!!!!! " povikao je robotić te mu skočio na glavu.

"Dođi Gir, idemo doma." osvajač se spremao da krne, no Zee ga ulovi za rep.

"Zimmkey, znaš li što je kod nekih rasa tradicionalno napraviti poslije spoja? "

"Hem...hm..." ogledavao se on oko svih strana, no bez odgovora. "Ne znam.Reci ZIIIIMU!!! "

"Pa..." nagnula se ona više nad njega. " Reći pa-pa i..."

"Dobro.Laku noć." okrenuo se no ona ga opet uhvati za rep.Tada je stala,ljutito ga gledajući.

"ŠTO?! "

"Gospodaru..." započne GIR, "Mislim da zla dama misli...je...napraviti isto ono...što ste i sa gđicom Taky..." malo sramežljivo, bacio je GIR pogled unatrag.

"Misliš...GLUP...poljubit je? "

Gir kimne glavom isto što i Zee.

"Ufffff..." tada se on nagnuo prema njoj, kao i ona prema njemu.

Tak nije mogla doći k sebi kada je ovo vidjela.Iskreno, ovo zadnje uopće nije htjela vidjeti, te se brzo povukla na cestu, ravno prema Zimovoj bazi.Iskreno, ponovno, nije uopće ništa čula od ovog njihovog razgovora, jer bila je predaleko, no bila je i točno udaljena da vidi što oni to mute.

Zimove i Zeeiove usne su se samo nakratko dodirnule, što NJOJ nije odgovaralo.Zim je odmah prekinuo, te se okrenuo da ode.

"Čekaj..." okrenu ga ona te ga ponovno poljubi, iskoristivši sve najbolje iz tog poljupca.

Nekoliko minuta kasnije, prekinuli su, te je Zim krenuo kući, ovoga puta se ne okrćući da ga ona ne ulovi za rep.Zee mu je lagano mahala šapicom, sve dok on nije nestao u tami.Tada je postavila prst na usne lagano se smijući.

"Hm...mogao je on to i bolje..." okrenula se i ušla...

_Svi su znali otpočetka,_

_kad sam sreo njene oči._

_Svi su znali osim mene,_

_glave će me ona doći._

_Od ponora do visina,_

_padao sam i letio._

_Ukrala je dušu moju,_

_nisam niti osjetio..._

Zim se trkom vrtio kući.Bila je tišina.Tada se ogledao za Gir-om.On mu je i dalje bio na glavi, pavajući.Uze ga lagano i položi na kauć, tiho se šuljajući van, no predine ga nešto.

"Dobro veče, Zim.Znaš li koliko je sati? " Tak je prekriženih ruku stajala pred televizijom, dok on, na vrtima.On se okrenuo, te vrtio pogledom ne znajući što reći.

"Ah, vidi...imao sam...posla..."

"Posla kao spoj sa Zee? "

Zim je samo pogledao prema njoj.Potpuno začuđeno, počeo joj se bližiti.

"Kako...? "

Tada Tak produži korak prema njemu s velikim samopouzdanjem, ali i boli u srcu.

"Samo mi reci jedno, Zim.Jesi li se zabavio? " pogledala ga je pod okom.

Zim je vrtio glavom znajući da ona griješi.I to mnogo.

"Nije bilo to u pitanju...mislim..."

"KAKO NIJE?! AH...MOGLA SAM SI MISLITI DA ĆEŠ JOJ SAMO TAKO POLETJETI!!!!! " bila je tako ljuta, a i toliko ju je boljelo da mu je okrenula leđa da ne otkrije njene emocije.

"Tak...nije tako kako ti misliš..." Zim je bio iznenađen njenom reakcijom.

"ZIM...LIJEPO SAM VIDJELA KAKO SE LJUBITE..." Tak je još započela i plakati.

"BILO JE PRISILNO!!! " povikao je s suzom.

"Ma možeš si misliti...UOPĆE TI NEVJERUJEM!!! " Tak mu se naglo okrenula, tako da su sada bili par centimetara udaljeni jedan od drugoga.

_On plače?_

_Ona plače?_

Tada se Zim prvi udaljio, te joj lagano joj se nasmiješio.

"Nema potrebe da se TI toliko brineš, ili da toliko patiš, samo radi MENE.Ali dobro me poslušaj,TAK,ja dobro znam da ZEE nije za mene, ali da znaš pravi razlog..." zacerekao se malo, produžujući prema vratima, "...sada bi se samo smijala.Vjeruj mi."

Rekao joj je najsmirenije da ne započne plakati te se udaljio u lab, no nije primijetio da mu je nešto ispalo.Tak je prišla k tome, podigla te počela čitati.Bio je to onaj papirić koji je neke noći Zee ostavila pred vratima.Za Zima.

"...imao je pravo..." pošaptala je tiho.Imala je osjećaj da će sve zidove razbiti, sada je bila ljuća nego kada je pomislila kako joj je Zim život uništio.Ipak, oprostila mu je, prijatelji su.Ali zašto se zbog njega uopće toliko brine? _Ne, ne, NEMA ŠANSE!!!! TAKO MI SVETICE SRKA!!!!! NE MOŽE BITI!!!!_

LJUBAV? Često se pitala, čemu sve to uopće znači?!Kakav je to uopće osjećaj?! _To je zasigurno ovaj planet kriv..._.Možda.Ali preveliko da bi povjerovala.Sada je mislila samo na jedno: Zee i osveta.Tak je bila toliko ljuta, da je upravo marširala prema njenoj bazi.Bilo je negdje 2-3 ujutro, mark i tama, tako da nije trebala staviti hologram.Uletjela je ravno unutra, no nije ju nigdje mogla vidjeti.Tada je prohodala ravno niz dolje, u njenu tajnu bazu, no tada je čula kako netko govori.Zee s Najvišima.

"Moji dragi Najviši,ne mogu ni minutu više ostati na ovom planetu! Molim Vas, koliko..." započela je ona pred njima, no Najviši kao da nisu ni marili.

"Osvajaču Zee, a misija? " zapitao je Crveni.

"Moji Najviši, nisam još..."

"NISI JOŠ?!" digao se sada i Ljubičasti.

"Čuj, ako misliš što brže otići sa tog planeta, onda Zimu moraš što prije reći istinu o njegovoj misji! U suprotnom... bolje da ni ne pomislimo na to." Crveni je odgovorio, malo ljutito, ali ipak...smirenije...

"Da moji Najviši." spustila je ona glavu, te ugasila ekran i lagano izdahnula.

"Ne može mu reći! To će ga slomiti! " Tak je krenula da potrči što brže potrčati u bazu, da sačuva Zima od te strašne istine.

_HEY?! ZAŠTO JA UOPĆE MARIM OKO TOG TVRDOGLAVOG GASVIGASPOLOČA?! _

Htjela je potrčati korz vrata, no tada se ona naglo zatvore a Tak udari ravno u njih.

"Nemoj misliti da ću te tako lagano pustiti, kad već znaš moju tajnu." smireno joj je neprijateljica rekla ispred nje, dok se Tak još oporavljala od pada.

Tada je skočila na noge, pogledavši oko sebe."A nemoj TI misliti da ću tako lagano odustati! " zlonamjerno joj se smešila te poletjela kroz otvoreni pozor pokraj sebe.Zee je neko vrijeme stajala u šoku,a onda izleti kroz vrata, ravno prema Zimovoj bazi kao Tak.

_K vragu.Ponekad kad bi mi SIR dobro došao ja ga nemam..._

Trčale su ravno prema sada ili ubudućem jadnom Zimu, ne znajući što ga očekuje.Tak je naglo otvorila vrata.

"ZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Zimu se jedna antena naglo digne.Mislim lijeva.

"ZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

naletjela je Zee naglo kroz vrata, preko Tak.

Zimu se sada ona druga antena digla, ležeći paralelno s onom prvom.

Tak i Zee su pogledale jedna prema drugoj pa u Zimovog robotića sa strane.

"GIR!!!! GDJE JE ZIM?!?! " u isto vrijeme su njih dvije povikale.Tada je MiMi izašla iz labaratorija.

"Hej, GIR, Zimu treba..." _GLUP! _pogledala je prema Zee i Tak, kada su one odjednom potrčale prema dolje.MiMi se naglo maknula u stranu, te sjela kod GIR-A gledajući TV.

Njih dvije,znači Zee i Tak, dogurale su se do malenog osvajača, koji je POTPUNO ZAČUĐENO gledo prema njima, a one antene su mu se naglo spustile. "Hep...Što bi ovo trebalo značiti? " pitao ih je.

"Zim, imam ti nešto veoma važno za reći..." započela je Zee prva no Tak ju je povukla prema sebi.

"Nemoj to napraviti.SLOMIT' ĆE GA DO ZADNJE KOSTI!!! " povikala je na nju.

Zim je (i dalje začuđeno) povukao antenu gore pa dolje.

"TI" pokazao je prema Zee, "ŠTO TAKO VAŽNO IMAŠ ZA REĆI ZIIIIIIMU !? RECI ZIIIIIMU!!!!!!!"

"TI" pokazao je prema Tak, "ŠTO ĆE ZIIIIIMA SLOMITI ?! RECI ZIIIIIMU!!!!!!!! "

Tak i Zee su gledale prema njemu, sada mijenjajući pogled na 'potpuno začuđeno na - LUĐAK'.

"Idiot." prva je Tak rekla, na što je Zee samo kimnula glavom.

"No, natrag na posao." nastavila je Zee, dok ju je Tak držala za nogu.

"NEEEEEMMMMOOOOJJJJJJ!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

"Zim...ZIM...dobro me poslušaj..." pokušala je Zee da se oslobodi no nikakve koristi...

"A RECI VEĆ JEDNOM!!!!! VEĆ DANIMA TRTIŠ O TOME A NIKAKO DA NE KAŽEŠ!!!!! " povikao je sada Zim.

Tada je Tak skočila na Zee, spriječavajući da kaže istinu.

"Tvoja misija...tvoja misija Zim...ONA JE LAŽ!!!! SAMO ČISTA LAŽ!!!! "

Zim je blejao, jezik van iz ustiju, antene iza glave."M-molim..."

"TO NIJE ISTINA...NE VJERUJ JOJ ZIM...NEMOJ..." pkušala je Tak da ga odvrati od te misli.

"...ZIM, ISTINA JE!!! NAJVIŠI SU TI LAGALI, CIJELO VRIJEME!!!! POSLANA DA TI TO KAŽEM!!!!LAŽ, ČISTA LAŽ ZIM!!!! AKO MI NE VJERUJEŠ, PITAJ IH!!!!! " vikala je Zee što je jače mogla, kada je Tak najednom prestala vući i potezati.

"Zim, jesi li dobro? "

"Evo...imam dokaz..." izvadila je jedan papirić i dodala Zimu.Zim je pozorno čitao.

Napokon je došlo vrijeme da ti to kažemo : ZIM, postao si dosadan i inatljiv, te više ne žalimo čuti za tebe.OVIME TI ŠALJEMO DA SI ZBAČEN S SRKA.Zbačen, Z-B-A-Č-E-N, ZIM.Nadamo se da napokon razumiješ.

potpis, Najviši

Crveni i LJubičasti

Zim je gledao.Lagano je slegnuo ramenima i ispustio papirić.Tada osjeti i suzu u oku."Ne...ne...to je nemoguće..." tiho si je šaptao.

Tak mu je tada prišla i lagano ga tapšala."Zim..."

Tada je počeo plakati i vikati što je jače mogao."TO JE NEMOGUĆE!!!!!POTPUNO NEMOGUĆE!!!!I SVE ŠTO SAM NAPRAVIO ZA NJIH I ONI MI TAKO VRAĆAJU!?!?!?"

Zee je samo gledala, dok ga je Tak pokušavala smiriti." Zim, nisi ti kriv...daj, pokušaj se smiriti..."

"KAO ĆU SE SMIRITI?! ZBAČEN SAM S RODNOG PLANETA!!!! " pogledo ju je ravno pod oko, nježno, s puno boli i suza. "...Tak...nemam gdje..." okrenuo se, počevši lupati i skakati gdje god je stigao.

"JESI LI TO TRAŽILA?! ZAISTA..." okrenula se Tak na trenutak k Zee, a tada natrag k Zimu.

Uzela ga je pod šapu i povela ga iznad laba, na kauč pred TV.

"Nije fer...jedn-jednostavno nije fer..." lagano je govorio kroz suze.Uz ikakvu mogućnost, Tak ga je uzela u naručje, te ga lagano tapšala po anteni.

"Naravno da nije..." govorila mu je tiho da se smiri.

"Tak, nemam dom...nemam uopće gdje...nemam nikoga..." jadan se osvajač (ustvari ex-osvajač) sav rasplakao u njenom naručju.

"Zim, tvrdoglavcu mali, imaš mene..." tiho mu je prošaptala, na što je on digao glavu.

"I mene..." sjeo je GIR do njega.

"I mene..." sjela je MiMi ispred njega.

Zim se uspio nekako nasmijati, " Hvala vam, hvala.Ne znate koliko mi puno ovo znači." rekao im je tiho, te vrati pogled prema Tak.Ona mu se smješila što je najbolje mogla, da mu olakša bol.Tada njoj potekne jedna suza niz obraz, a Zim joj obriše.

"Tak...hvala ti što dijeliš tu bol sa mnom...ali zadajem ti...prevelike muke..."

"Ne, Zim...uopće..." dolazila mu je bilže, htjevši ga poljubit na usne, no Zim se usprotivio.Lagano joj se odmaknuo.

"Mislim...da nije vrijeme za to..." Tak je pogledala prema njemu, kimnula glavu te ustala.

"Idem...pripravit' nešto za smirenje..." s time ga je ostavila samog sa Gir-om i MiMi.Njoj je bilo isto toliko teško koliko je bilo i njemu.Htjela mu je uz ikakvu pomoć što više olakšati.Nije fer od Najviših da rade takve stvari, no zašto?! Zim se cijeli život mučio i trudio oko svoje misije, čak, kada je zadnji put bila ovdje vidjela ja da je strogo vezan za svoj posao.

_Mislim da to ipak nije zaslužio..._ dohodala je natrag u sobu, kada vidje Zima kako lijepo i mirno spava, udobno i smješteno.Bilo joj je žao.I ona je znala da je Zim bio iritantan ali ovo za njega nije obična kazna, ovo je doživotna posljedica s kojom se sada mora snositi.Lagano je ostavila stvari na stol, te legla tik do njega.

Zee je već neko vrijeme otišla, s jako velikom grižnjom savijeti."Što sam to samo napravila..."

_Smijem se u sebi,_

_mada rijetko,_

_sve je važno, sve je sveto,_

_za mene,_

_Predaleko..._

_Pričam, _

_sama sebi,_

_ali tiho,_

_da ne probide se netko-_

_koga nema, _

_odavno..._

_Moje vrijeme vrijedi ništa,_

_to je vrijeme, _

_bez tebe..._

Drugo jutro, Tak je ranije ustala nego Zim.Bila je nešto bolje volje, možda zato jer je subota (jer kao i kod školaraca, Park je zatvoren i subotom i nedjeljom), ili je malog ex-osvajača htjela razvedriti.Pošla je u kuhinju i napravila mu obilan doručak sa svakojakim Srkeanskim specijalitetima: nachos, buritos, tacos i svime onime što NIJE dio zemaljske hranije ili sastava ili vode.

Gir je nakon lijepog spavanca odmah upalio TV, jer mu je sada bio omiljen show.

Tada je Tak izašla pred njih, s tako velikom paletom da je GIR mogao samo zinuti, isto kao i MiMi.

"Gir, zar ne vidiš da Zim spava? Mora se odmoriti..."

"Bez brige Tak.Budan sam." tiho i mirno je je rekao, što je bilo uvelike neobično, i to baš za njega.

Tak se malo zamislila, pogledala Gir-a koji je i dalje gledao prema tako velikom obilnom doručku, te natrag prema Zimu.

"Zim, vidi koliki doručak sam ti napravila! Takav nisi vidio ni na Velikoj Dodijeli..."

Zim je pogledao prema prema njoj, pa prema paleti.

"Puno ti hvala na pažnji, ali nisam gladan." rekao je smireno.

Tak je gladala začuđeno.Tada je skočila na kauč do njega, postavila ruku na njegovo čelo, otvorila mu usta i ugurala toplomjer.Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije, izvadila ga je.

"Hm...čini se da nemaš temperaturu...a nisi niti bolestan.ŠTO TI JE ONDA?!?! " povikala je zatim na njega.Zim je smireno pogledao prema njoj, te legao na drugu stranu kauča, s nimalo znakova osjećaja.

"Ništa.Samo nisam gladan." ogrenuo je pogled natrag prema TV-u.

"Gđice Tak..." započe Gir sada.

"Gazdarice..." tada će MiMi.

"Da? "

"SMIJEMO LI POJESTI OVO?!?! " povikali su robotići u isti čas.Tak je samo kinula u znaku potvrde, pošto Zim nije htio.Gir i MiMi su zatim navalili na paletu, da bi za par trenutaka ležali jedan pokraj drugoga sa punim trbuhima.

Tak je bila začuđena ovim pogledom, što u Zimu uopće nije ništa pobudilo.On je samo maknuo gluavu u stranu, ne mareći.

"Ovo tebi nije uopće zabavno ili smiješno ili...moža kako bi ti najverojatnije rekao...dječački glupo? " zapitala ga je Tak.

"Možda." kinuo je samo glavom.

_Što je s njim? Više nije onaj isti. _razmišljala je.Tada se sjetila nečeg.Započela je bockati Zima po ramenu.

"Što radiš?" zapitao ju je.

"Samo ti želim pobuditi osjećaje..." rakila je to neko vrijeme, no nikakve reakcije.

"Hm..." povukla ga je zatim za rep.

"Hoćeš li...molim te prestati? " dignuo se sjedeći pred njom.

"Reci mi da li si to osjetio?" pitala ga je.

"Naravno da jesam." nije pokazivao nikakve reakcije.

"A ovo." potegnula ga je zatim za uši.

"Auč.DA! " povikao je na trenutak, no i dalje ništa.Tada ga povuče za antene."Tak, hoćeš li molim te..."

"Ne..." držala ga je i dalje.No tada je on poskočio, te završio na njoj.Potpuno smireno i bez osjećaja držao ju je čvrsto za ruke.Ona se lagano crvenila, ne znajući što da kaže.Tada ju on pusti.

"Rekao sam ti.Ne-diraj-moje-antene." sjeo je natrag na svoje mjesto.

_ZnaAaAaAaAammmmmm..._ zlonamjerno se smijala.Lagano se dovukla do njega,te postavi ruke točno iza njegovog grla.

"A...ovo? " legla je točno na njega, mameći ga svojim očima.

"Tak...zaista ja-" gledao je začuđeno, isto i smireno, dok se ona igrala njegovim antenama.Zim nije znao da li da se opusti ili bori protiv.Skinuo joj je ruke sa sebe, te ju lagano počeo odmicati.

"Tak.Imam osjećaje, ali...mislim da se moram naprvo oporaviti..."

"Ali ne možeš tako vječno..." govorila mu je.

"Ako trebam..."

"NE TREBAŠ, NE SMIJEŠ ZIM!!!! " viknula je na njega, s jednom suzom u očima.

Pogledao ju je balgo.Nije htio da i ona pati.

"Nemam gdje.Moj je život posve sada preokrenuo.Bio sam pre naivan da bih povjerovao, da imam uopće misiju.Pogledaj me: malen sam, nemam titulu, misiju, život.Sve mi je propalo..."

započeo je plakati, čim bi samo pomislio na ono sinoć.

"Ali nisi ti kriv...Zašto si Najviši moraju toliko dopustiti?! Nije fer..." sjela je okomito, skretajući pogled s njega.

"Život nije fer, Tak." hladno je govorio, nagnuo se nad nju te ju povukao prema sebi.Postavio je šapu ispod njene čeljusti te je lagano poljubio.

"OooooooooooPPPpppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." izjavili su Gir i MiMi u isti čas.

Tak i Zim su prekinli, malo pogledavši prema njima pa jedan prema drugome.Zim se nekom mukom ipak uspio nasmješiti.

"Evo vidiš da možeš! " skočila je ona pred njega, sva sretna primeći ga za šape.

Zim je pogledao u stranu, ispustio je te prišao vratima.

"Ne, ne mogu.Ne želim." rekao joj je tiho te se povukao u lab.

Tak je neko vrijeme gledala prema vratima, razmišljajući o tome što je rekao, te vrati pogled pred sebe.

"Samo da se što prije oporavi...ili ne napravi neku glupost..." govorila je da sebe što prije smiri.

"GĐICE TAK?! VOLITE LI MOGA GOSPODARA?!?!?! " povikao je GIR tako da je čak i Zim mogao čuti.

Tak je pogledala prema robotiću ne znajući što da kaže."Pa...vidiš...ja..."

"Pa dakako da DA! " prva će MiMi, umjesto svoje gazdarice.Tak je odmah digla pogled." Zar ne vidiš kako je crveni pr-" navali tada Tak na svojeg robotića da mu zaštropa usta. "Uopće ju ne slušaj GIR!! " govorila je malko i crvena u licu.

GIR je začuđeno gledao." I dalje ne kužim.DA ILI NE?! "

Tak je vrtila očima po sobi tražeći odgovor.Tada se sjetila."Tko je za tacos? " pitala je na što su robotići veselo uskliknuli te odmah zaboravili na temu Zim Tak.(...)

Zim ulazi u svoj labaratorij i razgledava se.

_Uvijek sam želio biti-_

_neki drugi,_

_skrivena krivim osjećaja sreće,_

_posvuda._

Stoji pred ekranu za telefoniranje.Sijeća se svojih prijašnjih poruka Njavišima.

_Riječi su bile samo nešminkane-_

_laži,_

_one su krive što te nema kraj mene._

Sijeća se svega onoga što su mu lažno obećali.

_Ako me ikad,_

_sretneš u prolazu,_

_znat ćeš da ovako više ne mogu,_

_znat ćeš jer tuga je u-_

_pogledu..._

Pogleda prema operacijskom stolu i expreimentima.Sjeća se starih dana na Akademiji, kako su ga užasno tretirali.

_Moje ledeno srce je-_

_dječji grijeh,_

_moje oči su vrata-_

_u izgubljen svijet,_

_moj život je priča-_

_ko' u snu-_

_odraz u slomljenom zrcalu..._

Kleće na koljena, osjeti suzu u oku, pogleda natrag prema staklenim tikvicama i tekućinama, te se sjeti nečeg.Nagle potrči prema njima i započne nešto pripravljati.

_Tak...ona će imati veću sreću kada mene nebude bilo.Napokon će postati osvajač, a što nju usrećuje, usrećuje i mene... _

_Moje ledeno srce je-_

_dječji grijeh,_

_moje oči su vrata-_

_u izgubljen svijet,_

_moj život je priča-_

_ko' u snu-_

_nonstop tone u tugu slomljenu... (...)_

Tak se u kuhinji zabavlja sa robotićima.Gir peče palačinke,a MiMi u malo pomaže.Tak zamišljemo gleda prema stolu, što primijeti i njezin robotić.

"Gazdarice..." sjela je za stol nasuprot nje.No Tak nije reagirala.

MiMi zakotrlja očima._JOJ _pomisli na trenutak. " Zzzziiiiiiimmmmm..." kaže MiMi nježno oponašajući Takov glas, kada odjednom ona digne pogled. "Da? "

MiMi kimne glavom."Jao, vidi ti se da si zatreskana do ušiju."

Tak je pogledala nakoso malo crvena. "Ja? Pih..." mahnula je rukom, na što je njen robotić malko začuđeno pogledao. "Nisam bila zaljubljena od Akademijskih dana..."

"Ma, to ne bi ni Najviši povjerovali." skočilja je MiMi sa stolica na pod.

"Što time želiš reći? " pitala ju je gazdarica okrenuvši se prema njoj.

"_Jao ZIM! DA BAR ZNAŠ KOLIKO TE VOLIM!!!_ " započeo je robotić oponašati Tak, na što je ona DOISTA reagirala.

"MIMI!" viknula je ljutito na nju, crvena u licu, skočivši sa stolica."To-nije-istina."

"Kako da neeee..." rugao joj se robotić. "ZIM,ZIMMY, ZIMKY..." lagano se robot udaljavao dok joj se ljuti Srken sve više i više približavao.Nakon toga počeli su juriti i loviti se po cijeloj bazi.Najednom vrata zazvone.Taku se jedna antena naglo podigne, tad skoči postavi hologram i na vrata.

"DA? " naglo ih je otvorila, kad ono Dib na njima."DIB?! ŠTO TREBAŠ ZEMALJSKI TVORE?! " izderala se na njega dok joj je još vremena trebalo da dođe do zraka.

"Ja..." započeo je kada se ono MiMi začuje iznutra.

"_ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA TE ZAISTA VOLIM!_" povikala je na cijelu bazu.

"MIMI!!!!!!! " povikala je tada Tak na nju, no vrativši pogled prema Dibu imala je žarko crvenu boju na licu.

Dib je začuđeno pokazao prema unutra pa prema njoj.

"Bolje ne pitaj.Hajde, reci što trebaš? " dopratila ga je unutra, sjela udobno na kauč, dok je on stajao pred vratima.

"Htio sam ti reći...HA!!! IMAM VAS SADA!!!! " povikao je pozujući prema njoj.Tak je samo šire te začuđeno pogledala prema njime.

"Žao mi je no mislim da ne-" taka bukne nešto ispod njih.Tak se odmah dosijeti što bi to moglo biti."Zim..."

Odjednom je skočila, potjerala Diba van, skinula hologram i potrčala prema dolje.

Nije ni trebala otvarati vrata, jer je kod ovog experimenta prešao sve granica.Sve je bilo pougljeno, više nema onog osjećaja da je ovo nekada bio glavni hodnik Srkeanske baze.Tu i tamo bio je malo gorući plamen.Tak je lagano ušla, gledajući sa svih strana.Već je prije osjećala da će se nešto dogoditi, no nije sumnjala u ovo.Pogledom je tražila Zima.Gledala je svuda uokolo, no ništa.Tada je vidjela nešto iza operacijskog stola.Približila se i vidjela malog ex-osvajača kako leži sam u svojoj propasti.Nije se micao.

Tak je potrčala prema njemu.Klonula i primila ga u naručje.Na trenutak je pomislila da je mrtav.Započela ga je buditi.

"Zim...Zim...molim te, probudi se...nemoj umrijeti..."

_Znaš da se boje kad pitam-_

_kako si,_

_govorim o tebi, _

_razmišljam ti._

_Možda se zrno ljubavi-_

_skrio,_

_jer bilo je tako kao je bilo._

_Oprosti mi,_

_za sve gluposti,_

_samoća i tuga-_

_uvijek da te podsjeti..._

"Jao..."

"Shhh..."

"Tak? "

Bio je utorak, samo četiri dana otkad je Zim prouzrokovao samom sebi nesreću.Sada mu je bilo lošije nego prije.Nije se mogao dizati, ni pomicati noge i ruke.

Reklo bi se, da mu je Tak spasila život.Imao je sreću što ga je tako rano pronašla, a i njegovala sve ovo vrijeme.Ali Zima je jedno mučilo.Zašto?

Usprkos teškom položaju i teškom disanju, uspijevao je nekako razmišljati i razgovarati s njome.

Tak je sjedila kraj njega, ruke postavljene na stolu a glavu lagano na njima.

"Treba ti odmor.I to jako dugi." tiho joj je govorila.

On je nakratko gledao prma njoj, pa okrenuo glavu na drugu stranu.

"Zašto Tak.Zašto? " pitao je vrativši pogled prema njoj.

Tak je kimnula glavom ne znajući o čemu on to govori. "Na što misliš? "

"Tak, to je pre očito.Zašto si mi pomogla? "

Tak je spustila ruke, te tako i pogled prema dolje. "Ne-ne znam."

Zim je lagano izdahnuo, položivši glavu okomito zatvorenih očiju.

"Mogla si me pustiti da krepam, te me tako pokazati Najvišima da si me ti ubila.Tako bi uzrokovala opće zadovoljstvo Srkeanske Imperije, koji bi te najvjerojatnije proglasili ultimativnim osvajačem.Prvorazrednim..."

Tak je podigla pogled natrag prema njemu.

_Tako je sladak kada je miran...ČEKAJ?!?! ŠTO JA TO MISLIM?!?!?!_

"Zar ne želiš to? " pitao ju je nakon kratke šutnje.

"Da, da, no..." Tak je iskorištavala svaki slobodni trenutak da pogleda u stranu, jer ga jednostavno nije mogla ravno u oči.

"Pogledaj me." rekao joj je.Nakon što je okrenula svoj pogled prema njemu, nastavio je.

"Prije tjedan dana, imala si plan : ubit me, zbrisat sa lica planeta, a sada kada se samovoljno žrtvujem, ne želiš iskoristiti?! " govorio joj je nježno, tako da ona nije mogla odbiti.Htio joj je nešto dokazati,ali ona nikako nije htjela shvatiti.

"Ne, ne mogu to napraviti, Zim." kimala je glavom, a u glasu joj se mogla primijetiti tuga i bol.

Zim opet bolno izdahne vrativši glavu na prijašnji položaj.Tada se Tak spremala da ide.

"Zašto? " mali je ex-osvajač bio i dalje uporan, no sada je izabrao zapovjedan način.

Tak mu je neko vrijeme bila ležima okrenuta, vrteći glavom uokolo za odgovorom.Tada mu se naglo okrenula, malo crvenom u licu, te počela mahati rukama posvuda.

"Znaš da nisi bio u Parku dva dana?! Skoro si četiri dana spa-"

"Ne mijenjaj temu Tak." strogo joj je rekao i dalje zatvorenih očiju.Tak je začuđeno gledala prema njemu, stojeći ko' upravo uklesan kamen.Do sada, NIKADA, Zima nije vidjela ovakva.Strogoga.

"Želim da mi kažeš istinu."

Tak je tad pomakla, prekriživši ruke, a i sa malo ljutitim pogledom. "Baš si tvrdoglav."

"I ti si.Samo više." sada je bio smireniji, jer skoro da i nije mogao.

Taku se jedna antena podigla, a nakon nekog trenutka se spustila.

"Tak, znam da se iza tih lijepih lavandnih očiju krije inteligencija, pamet, pa i tvoj tako nagli temprament.Sve što tražim, jest da mi kažeš tri, samo tri riječi, zašto me nisi pustila u smrti...?"

Tak je lagano najmiješila, kao i zacrvenila, na lijepim riječima, ali ipak ne znajući što da kaže.

"Zim, ter...smo mi...prijatelji...i...i...ne mogu dopustiti...jednostavno rečeno...ne mogu te ubiti..." dokoračila je do stola, nagnula se nad te ga primila za jednu ruku.

"Sad vidim koliko taj 'prijateljski' sporazum vrijedi." govorio je tiho.

"Dobro, idem gore vidjeti što roboti rade." digla se, prošetala do vratiju te prije nego je izašla uvelike mu se nasmijala.

Zim je postavio glavu okomito zatvorivši oči.Lagano se smijao u svojoj mašti.(...)

_Vidi vidi, Zima opet nema.A ni Tak.Mislim da ću ih danas malo posjetiti. _razmišljao je sivi cijeli dan gledajuć prema vratima, ne bi li najednom Zim i Tak dotrčali, te prema njihovim uobičajenim položajima.

Tada je zvonilo za kraj nastave tog dana.Dib je prije svih istrčao, ravno prema svojoj kući, pa do Zimove baze.Stao je pred njih da pokuca, no tada se ona otvore, a sivi skoči u grm sastrane.MiMi i Gir iznosili su smeće, a pritom su vrata bila otvorena.To je i sivi primijetio, te se što prije i brže ušuljao unutra.(...)

Tak je uzastopno uz bolesnog Zima.Pomagala bi mu što je bolje mogla.Zato vrijeme Zim bi ju samo gledao, bez ikakvog ispada bijesa ili ako nešto nije na njegovom mjestu.

Najednom se ona okrenula vidjevši ga kako ju simpatično gleda.

"Što tako gledaš? "

Zim je samo podignuo pogled prema njenom."Hm? "

"Pitah: što-tak-gledaš-u-mene? " pitala ga je opet, samo sada malo živnije.

Zim joj se lagano smiješio. "Zbilja želiš znati? "

Tak mu kimne glavom.

_Provalnik! Provalnik! _dojavljivao je odjednom kompjutor, odjednom, tako da Zim nije mogao dovršiti ono što je Tak htio reći.

"Poslije ćeš, sada idem prvo vidjeti tko to gore radi nered." nasmijala mu se te produžila prema gore.

_Najljepši i najatraktivniji si Srken koji sam ikad vidio..._ naslonio je glavu unatrag lagano izdahnuvši.

"Zimmy..." tiho je dopirao poznat glas odostraga.Zim je otvorio oči da pogleda tko je, no kada je vidio Diba, nije se baš previše uzbuđivao.

"Smješak..." podignuo je sivi fotoaparat da ga slika, dok se Zim lijepo nasmješio.Tako je stajalo nekoliko sekundi, kada odjednom Dib primjeti da nešto ne štima.Tada spusti kameru i pogleda ljutito prema neprijatelju.

"Čuješ, zar me nećeš bar pokušat spriječit?! "

Zim je smireno slegnuo ramenima. "Zašto bih? "

Dib je stajao u šoku.Što se dogodilo s onim ljutim pogledom, izijanje nekontroliranog bijesa i pokušajima da ga ubije?!

Tada Zim spusti glavu, te ga začuđeno pogleda. "Što nije u redu? "

"Ti...ti...nisi ljut? "

"Ne."

"Bijesan? "

"Ne."

"Možda se smo PRAVIŠ!?!?! "

Zim zakotrlja očim. "Duh, ne, Dib.Mislim iskreno! Upri tu...stvar i slikaj me!Pokaži me svijetu!" opet se do ušiju nasmješio što je bolje mogao.

Dib je upreo kameru, ali...ali jednostavno nije mogao.

"Ne mogu.Prejednostavno je!" viknuo je ispustivši kameru.Potrčao je prema zelenome, nagnuvši se nad njega te ga ljutito pogledao. "To je zasigurno zamka.ŠTO STE TI I TAK ISPLANIRALI?!?! NISAM JA TOLIKO GLUP!!!! "

Zim je samo gledao, začuđeno, ali i dosta smireno. "Ne mislim da si glup.Samo to napravi, za tvoje i moje dobro."

Dib ga je pogledao. "Za tvoje dobro?! Zim, dovraga, što se to s tobom događa?! "

Zim nije znao što da odgovori.Umjesto toga, zatitrao je antenama, gore dolje, te slegnuo ramenima.Tada se sivi započelo lagano udaljavati.

"Ah, znam.Za to je zaslužna Tak...ZAR NE?! "

"Tak?! " nasmijao se Zim najjače koliko je mogao.Dib je za to samo gledao.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka sabrao se. "Oprosti mi, ali to je tako smiješno."

"Tebi je to smiješno?! " stajao je Dib na istom mjestu, ne vjerujući što se to događa. "Ovo je neka noćna mora ili što..."

"Dib, zar nisi oduvijek sanjao da budeš poznat? "

Sivi kimne glavom.

"Da me razotkriješ? "

Sivi kimne opet glavom.

"Da pokažeš da si TI bio u pravu, a ONI u krivu? "

Sivi po treći put kimne glavom.

"Pa...? što onda čekaš? Ja čekam..." postavio se Zim u najbolju poziciju.

"Zim...zašto? " POTPUNO ZAČUĐENO ga je pitao sivi.Uopće nije znao što da uopće misli.

Zim spusti glavu, te zamalo da ne popusti. "Moja misija, Dib.Nema je."

"M-molim? "

"Dobro si čuo.Svih ovih godina, moja misija uopće nije ni postojala.Najviši su mi lagali, ništa mi više ne preostaje.Ništa."

_Molim?! Jedan prošli osvajač sada je ex-osvajač?! Jadan Zim.Ali zaista se vidi da se pomirio sa svojom sudbinom.Nije više onaj isti.Uvelike se promijenio.Uvelike... _razmišljao je sivi.

"Kao i tebi, ponudio sam Tak da me iskoristi ovakva, da si ostvari san.Nije htjela."

Dib mu je lagano prišao. "Gdje ćeš ubuduće živjeti? "

Zim je dignuo glavu. "Nemam gdje."

"Dakako da imaš! Zamisli, a da provedeš život...ovdje? " raširio je Dib ruke, kao u znak dobrodošlice, ali mislim da Zim ipak nije shvatio.Začuđeno ga je pogledao.

"Čuj, a jesu li te protjerali negdje drugdje? "

"Kaka tako pomislim...ne..."

"Onda ti nitko ne brani da budeš ovdje!" vrisnuo je Dib sav veseo.

"Lijepo od tebe." zahvalio mu se zeleni.

" A kad ozdraviš, mogu ti malo pokazati kako da se ovdje snađeš.Prijatelji? Bar zasada..." pružio mu je sivi šapu u znak...prijateljstva.

Zim je na trenutak promislio. "Hm, ne zasada, zauvijek." pružio je i on njemu ruku, iz velikog zadovoljstva da je sada pronašao još nekog u tako lošim vremenima. "Auč, samo ne tako jako, još boli znaš."

"Ah, da znam.Oprosti.Hej, a što ti se uopće dogodilo da sada ovako ležiš? " brzo je otpustio te sjeo na najbližu stolicu pokraj njega.

Zim je kimnuo glavom. "Ah, igrao sam se s plutonijem..."

"Dib ga je samo pogledao, "O-kej..." te se nastavio vrtiti na stolici. "Ipak, za svaki slučaj onda ove informacije mogu zasigurno baciti." izvadio je odnekud papire, koje je odmah pružio Zimu da pogleda.

"Tu piše sve o tvojoj rasi." zadovoljno je kliknuo.

Zim je pogledao papire, te se najednom počeo smijati jače nego što je prije. "DIB, to nisu informacije o mojoj rasi...to su informacije o stanovništvu s Moxa! "

"MOLIM?! " povukao je natrag papire, "Ali tu piše..."

"Oni vole kolače, mi nachose."

Dib je pogledao prema papirima pa prema njemu.

"Oni su više intlektualni nego mi."

Dib opet pogleda s papira na njega.

"I, što je najvažnije, njihove slabe strane ne uključuju vodu."

Dib opet pogleda s jednog na drugog.Tada je imao onaj pogled _Koga to uopće briga _te je bacio papire u kantu za smeće. "Ionako nikoga nije briga." sjeo je natrag na stolicu.

"Hej, Dib, čuješ, se sijećaš one rečenice koje sam rekao..." započeo je Zim lagano, malo crven u licu.

"Ono kada sam ti rekao da će ti jednog dana ovaj planet mnogo značiti? "

"Da, da kada se to bude dogodilo, da ću počet barakati osjećajima..."

Dib je točno znao o čemu se radi.Zadovoljno je kimao glavom."Aaaaaaaa...znam o čemu misliš, zasigurno se radi o Tak. "

Zim je kimao glavom amo-tamo, ujesto da kaže nešto.Tada su se samo nasmijali na tu temu.

"Dib! Tko je tebe ovdje pustio?! " dokoračila je Tak prad njih, no iznad njuške joj se sve žarko crvenilo.

(...nešto prije...)

Tak je izašla u oubičajen smještaj iznad baze.Razgledavala se posvuda uokolo da pronađe tog provalnika kojeg je komjutor najavio.No nije ga nikako mogla pronaći.Zatim je pomislila ne bi li to bili MiMi ili Gir, ili nešto na njima.Prišla im je te rastvorila svaki mali i veliki doi ne bi li pronašla nešto neuobičajeno.No ništa.Tada je posumnjala u opće spoznaje Zimovog kompjutora, nije li možda i on neki disfunkcionalni dio njegove opreme, kao Gir, ili prije što je to bio i sam on.

"Kompjutore, analiziraj bazu i kat, pronađi provalnika." naredila mu je.

Komjutor je neko vrijeme zapištao, jer ipak je naučen na svoj UOBIČAJENOG vlasnika.

"Taj glas nije glas gospodara ZIMA.No ipak, veza je neki dio buduće obitelji.Prihvatljivo."

"Grrrr...Zim mora nadogradit' tom kompjutoru da raspozna i moj glas, umjesto da uvijek izmiješa ovakvo smeće." ljutito je poglnula glavu.Robotići su se na to slatko smijali, kada Tak odjednom pogleda i prema njima.

"Što se vi tako cerekate?! "

"Analiziram..." postavio je komjutor veliki ekran pred Tak da pogleda analiziranje ali i gdje je taj iskusni lopov.Kada je završio, na ekranu se mogla vidjeti žuta točka, koja ga je predstavljala, a i koja je bila točno u istoj sobi kao i Zim.

Tak je naredila komjutoru da se povuče, na što je on OPET nešto izjavi u vezi 'TAK ZIM', te se povukao unatrag a ona je otišla ravno u bazu.Putem je razmišljala tko bi to mogao biti provalnik. _Dib, sto posto!_

Bila je malo ljuta, no kada je došla do sobe, stala je na vrata te radoznalo prisluškivala o čemu govore.

_"Ah, igrao sam se s plutonijem..."_

_"O-kej..."_

Tak je kimala glavom. _Zasigurno mu je rekao što se dogodilo sa Najvišima, a što s plutonijem.Hm...možda i nije tako loša ideja da se Zim s njim sprijateljuje..._

_"Hej, Dib, čuješ, se sijećaš one rečenice koje sam rekao..." _

_"Ono kada sam ti rekao da će ti jednog dana ovaj planet mnogo značiti? "_

_"Da, da kada se to bude dogodilo, da ću počet barakati osjećajima..."_

Tak je naglo digla glavu, a antene su joj titrale, što od uzbuđenja a što o sreći očemu će Zim reći, pri čemu je i osjećala potpuno novi osjećaj u trbuhu.No ipak joj se neobično svidio.

_"Aaaaaaaa...znam o čemu misliš, zasigurno se radi o Tak. "_

_GLUP! NE MOGU OVO VIŠE PODNIJETI! _skočila je odmah pred njih. "Dib! Tko je tebe ovdje pustio?! "

"Hej Tak, znaš što? Pokopali smo ratne sjekire." rekao je Zim i dalje malo slabo ali ipak sretnije.

"Da, da, potpisali prijateljski sporazum, raspravljali o lažnoj misiji i nesreći kojom si htio počiniti samoubojstvo.BAY!" tjerala je Diba van iz baze.

"Vidimo se u parku Zim! " viknuo mu je sivi prije nego mu je ona zalupila vrata pred njuškom.Zim mu je samo lagano zamahnuo.Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije ponovno je zborio.

"Hm, Tak, ti znaš o čemu smo Dib i ja raspravljali? "

Tak je vrtila glavom uokolo. "E...ne? "

"Možeš mislit'.Komjutore? "uspijevao je sada i da sjedne.Kompjutor je paspustio krakove te je sve bliže dopirao do Tak, nježno je gurajući prema Zimu, pošto on nije mogao.Sada je stajala točno iznad njega.

"Reci mi Tak, što si tražila ovdje? Zač' si prisluškivala? "

Ona je gledala prema njemu glupo se cerekujući. "Pa, vidiš, otišla sam gore vidjeti za provilnika, zato sam zamolila kopjutora da analizira gdje je, a kada ga je našao došla sam ovdje."

"Aha, a kako znaš o čemu sam pričao s Dibom?" sjedio je, prekriženih ruku i zatvorenih očiju.

Tak je vrtila glavom, pa očima. "Slučajno sam pogodila."

Zim nije htio vršiti pritisak na nju, zato ju je jednostavno pustio što je čak i njoj bilo čudno.Naredio je kompjutoru da se povuče.

"Ne želim ti vršiti pritisak ili biti naporan ili čak teret." okrenula se da ide, "No prije nego što odeš..." povukao ju je za ruku prema sebi ali ga ona povuče za jednu ranjavu antenu.

"Oprosti mi Zim, ali nisam ja tako lako za dobit'." pogledala ga je ravno pod oči na što je on odmah odpustio.Tad se okrenula i otišla dok je on legao unatraške.

Tak se pravila da ljutito izgleda, samo da mu pokaže, ali joj je duboko u srcu bilo žao što ga je povukla.Još se jednom vratila te pogledala prema njemu.Lagano se smješila, te otišla.

Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije, kada je Zim raspoznao da je sam, učinio je našto, što ne bi svi Srkeni.Započeo je lagano pjevati.

_Uuuuaaaaaa..._

_Let me tell you now, ( daj da ti kažem sada_

_that she's just crazy, da je ona samo luda,_

_for me... za mene..._

_There's nothing that she would not do, Nema toga što ne bi učinila,_

_for my love... za ljubav moju...)_

_Hey, (Hej,_

_keep you own dreaming, drži sve snove svoje,_

_that she told me am the one, kad kažeš mi da ja sam taj,_

_that will be only tonight, da će biti samo noćas,_

_let's get it right- daj da napravimo ispravno_

_SHE'S MY LOVE AND BABY...! ONA JE MOJA LJUBAV I MALA...)_

Prošlo je svega 3 tjedana, otkako su Zimu zacijelile rane (Inače, zemljaninu bi trebalo 3 mjeseca ili godine, pošto su Srkeanske kosti i mišići posebni) ta da je mogao stajati čvrsto na svojim nogama.Tak se cijelo ovo vrijeme brinula za njega, kao za pravo mladunče, ali joj to i nije zadavalo toliko briga.Ipak, uživala je u tome, koliko je i Zim gledajući je.Ovih prošlih mjesec dana život mu se okrenuo potpuno naglavačke: izgubio je misiju, smisao života, ali mu se zato nešto drugo pojavilo: Tak.Često se pita zašto je ona tako nježna prema njemu, nije takva bila ni na Akademiji u ranom djetinjstvu, kao ni prošli put kada je htjela osvojiti Zemlju (naprotiv.).Otkrio je, da kad samo malo smiri svoj bijes, mogao bi sve postići, kao što sada ima Diba za prijatelja, a to mu se zaista veoma isplatilo.Zee je jedna među najboljim osvajačima Srkeanske Imperije, ali Zim ne shvaća kako bi ona baš na njega mogla zapast.Možda radi misije ili nečeg drugog? Tak mu je često govorila : _Ponekad stvarno pomislim da si štene, zaista izgledaš kao neko, a nisi nimalo narasao od Akademije! _pa se tu javlja i druga mogućnost.Ali ipak, tko zna što se u ženskom mozgu tako vrti.

Gir i MiMi, malo su odahnuli.Shvatili su još davno, već otkada su se onu večer Zim i Tak napili, da jedino sudbina može utjecati na njihovu ljubav.Ali i ako su zaljubljeni jedan u drugoga, trebali bi sami naći način kako pronaći zajednički put.Zato su robotići sve više vremena provodili vani, u restoranima ili se negdje zabavljajući tako da njih moglu lijepo pustiti na miru.

Već nedavno, prije nego je Zim posve ozdravio, zamolio je Tak za jednu uslugu.Pošto je ispao kao budala, što je tako naivno povjerovao Najvišima za svoju i tako lažnu musiju, odlučio je prekinuti.Odlučio je pokrenuti novi život, život u kojem će biti slobodan i udobno živjeti kao Zemljanin, kao i Tak, jer Najviši zasada nisu niti znali da ona uopće živi ovdje.Za Zee, nisu znali.Danima već nije niti dolazila u Park, niti se javila Impreiji, da je zadatak uistinu i gotov.Imala je grižnju savjest.Jest, da je ispunila zadatak, ali nijedan je nije bolio kao ovaj.

Natrag na ono.Znači, Zim je zamolio Tak da sve isključi (jednostavno rečeno, da nestane ZAUVIJEK) sve što ga je vezalo za rodni planet.Lagano je koračala prema doljnjem tajnom Srkeanskom labaratoriju, MiMi usko uz nju.Često ju je pitala, da li je to uopće ispravno, ali Tak je znala da je Zim zaista bio u pravu, Najviši nemaju svu vlast u svemiru.Inače, njoj sve to, svi ti experimenti i strojevi, i nisu bili toliko potrebni, jer ona višak života nije ni trebala sve to.No Zimu.Njemu je bilo onda teže nego što je njoj, ali što se mora, se mora.Odlučno je stala pred glavni ekran, zlonamjeno gledajući, pograbila je prvi isključnik.Započela je sve naglo isključivati, bacati, uništavati.Bila je bijesna na Najviše iako nije imala za što.MiMi je samo gledala, kao iz njezine gazdarice izbija tako nagli bijes, da nije znala stati.Skočila je na njeno rame, davajući joj bolji osjećaj.To je i Tak shvatila, lagano se opuštajući i smirujući.Uprav na pola posla, stala je pred ekran, sijećajući se starih dana.Svog djetinjstva, Akademije, pa čak i Zima.Taj mali zaista nije imao sreće.Mnogi su govorili da je i njegov život bila puka slučajnost.I sramota.No, je li?

/TAKOV STAV/

_Divim se, divim, svoj toj snazi i hrabrosti kojom ide kroz život, kojom se smije, kroz toliku bol koju nije niti zaslužio. Iako je malen, njegovo je srce veliko.Najviši nemaju pravo, cijelu mu budućnost, samo tako, samo jednom rečenicom tako izbrisati! Nije fer.On zaista, i bio tako nemaran i arogantan, ipak nije zaslužio.I on ima nešto u sebi, i on ima osjećaje..._

_Kada se samo ovako sjetim, ni na Akademiji nije bio baš toliko popularan, koliko izdržljiv, ni tako pametan, koliko hrabar.Otkud crpi tu sangu, koja ga vodi?! čini se...beskonačnom...Cijeli moj život, nisam na ništa drugo mislila nego na svoju misju,moju svečanu budućnost, no tada se pojavi on.Kao da pao iz vedra neba, prekinuo je tijek, čemu i moj smisao za životom...Htjela sam pravdu, htjela sam osvetu, koju mi Najviši nisu mogli dati.Tad sam krenula sama.Ali sada, kada stojim pred njime, kad imam šansu opravdati prošlost, ne mogu.Ne želim! Prijatelj mi je, a oni su budućnost na dalje, a prošlost se ne može vratiti, ili na bolje, ispraviti.On je meni život spasio, kao ja njemu, sada smo kvit.Sada mogu slobodno ići, jer ako Najviši utvrde da sam ovdje, neće imati milosti, a kamoli da mu pomažem iako je sposoban za preživi dalje, sam..._

_No na neki poseban način, ne mogu ga pustiti.Ne mogu...ne znam...jednostavno NE ZNAM, ali sve na što sada mogu misliti jest Zim, Zim, Zim i samo ZIM! Kakav je ovo uzaludan osjećaj, koji se ne da tako lako za preskočiti ili ostaviti, kao bijes ili radost.Jednostavno, ne znam da li da se opustim ili suprostavim tome, što god jest.Sve novo je novo iskustvo, govorili su mi, ali je li dobro? A što ako on ne osjeća isto što i ja?! Ne mogu riskirati,ne smijem ispasti...beznadnom..._

_Oči mi daju da gledam, njega, kao mi pomaže, radilo se o bilo kojem problemu.Antene mi daju da slušam, te tako slatke i predivne riječi koje mi govori da me obraduje.Koža mi daje da ga pomilujem i dotaknem kada želim da je uz mene... _

MiMi se nakratko trgnula, vrativši Tak natrag u stvarnost.Ostatak je izvršila, kao što joj je Zim i rekao,Nekoliko minuta kasnije, završila je te vratila se natrag, u boravak, čime je baza, pa tako i vlastiti Zimov Srkeanski život tek započeo padati u zaborav.

Bila je večer, kada se ona vratila, sjela na kauč, dok su ostali gledali u TV.Zim je primjetio da se vratila, ali nije htio zapitkivati, jer će njega, pa i kojim slučejem i nju veoma boljeti.A to zasada nije pogodno za ovu atmosferu.

/ZIMOV STAV/

_Zaista je lijepo od Tak da mi pomaže u ovakvom trenutku,kada je najgore.Ponekad poželim vratiti se u prošlost i preokrenuti cijeli planet, da ona dobije svoju šansu nazad.Zaista nije fer.A ja sam kriv za sve..._

_Ona je najatraktivniji Srken koji sam vidio svih tih godina.Neusporediva je s ostalima.Tako lijepe oči krase joj stav i te prelijepe crne šare na ušima i repu ne mogu se poistovjetiti sa Zeeevim.Njezine su antene posebne, kao i njen tako nagli temprament.Sviđa mi se...jednostavno mi se sve na njoj sviđa..._

_Kada su mi rekli da mi je misija laž, htio sam poludjeti.Cijeli je moj život propao, sve za što sam toliko naporno radio.Isprva nisam htio povjerovati.Nije mogla biti istina.Tad sam htio samo jedno : smrt.Plakao sam i plakao, da se naponkon utopim u svojim suzama, izazvao sam tako veliko exploziju, da sam nanjerno nastradao.No zamalo.Ali ona me spasila.Prvo što sam čuo kada sam se probudio bio je njen glas, a taj glas bih raspoznao i uz tisuće drugih Srkena.Zašto? Ali zašto?! Zašto nije htjela da umrem? Mogla me tako iskoristiti, te postati najvećim osvajačem koji je ikada živio.Čak i umjesto Zee.Ali ju je zasigurno nešto usprotivilo,nešto što joj je govorilo da ću joj biti potrban...živ..._

_Neizmjerno mi se sviđa, što više uopće ne mogu kriti.Najrađe bi joj pao u naručje i ležao tamo cijeli život.Ali što ako ona ne osjeća isto što i ja? Molim boga Hielija i božicu Amorej, da je bar istina..._

_Njezine su lavendne oči dublje od najljepšeg sna, ikad smišljenog.Njezin je glas mekan, što bi i najtvrđeg osvajača u vječan život otpratilo.Njezino tijelo tako strastveno i lijepo, da je božicom mogu zvati... _

Tad ona lagano izdhne,čime se Zim ubrzo probudio.Bilo je kasno, čak negdje pred jutro.MiMi i Gir već su odavno zaspali, te su sada dvoje Srkena imali potpuno slobodan i otvoreni razgovor.

"Znači, sada si službeno postao Zemljanin?" započela je Tak bilo kakav razgovor da on ne visi tako potuljeno.Zim nakratko podigne glavu tako da mu je pogled ležao potpuno ravno s njenim.

"Ah...da..." reče tiho. "Ali...ako to tebi smeta, ne vidim razlog zašto da ostaneš..." nasmijao joj se nježno, nadajući se da će možda promijeniti mišljenje o tome.

Tak ga je gledala od repa do antena._Zaista je postao slađi nego što ga imam u sijećanju...MA ŠTO JA TO MISLIM?! _naglo se prihvatila za glavu kao da ju boli, dok joj se Zim približio da vidi što je.

"Tak nije ti dobro? "

Tad je spustila glavu prema njemu, lagano se smješući. "Ne, ne.Sve je u redu,potpuno. Samo me glava na trenutak zaboljela."

"A...ok..." sjeo je natrag ne vraćajući pogled prema njoj.

"Zim što se tiče onog...mislim, spasio si mi život, pa sam ja tebi...no kada bi Najviši otkrila da sam ovdje..."

"Shvaćam, shvaćam.Ne moraš se opravdavati.Znam da moraš što prije otići...pa..." pravio se kao da shvaća, no uistinu ga je boljelo.

Tak je bila začuđena.

"Zim, nisam rekla da moram što prije otići nego...zasad nisam ništa rekla.Tako da mi preostaje samo vremena da razmislim."

"Kako god želiš." sada je on nju proučavao od glave do pete, jedva obraćajući pažnju na to što je rekla.

"O-kej..." doista se malo uplašila Zimovog hipnotičkog pogleda.

Malo su još razdovarali o prošlim danima, o Akademiji, pa čak i o drugim osvajačima.Tak je koji put znala spomenuti populaciju, ili neke važne pojedinosti na Srku, kao i svoje bivše osvajačke planove.Zim je bio, za promjenu, veoma radoznao što se tiče tih planova, te je najčešće pričao i o onim koje je izveo mjesecima prije nego je ona došla.Često su ubacivali svoje robotiće, njihove funkcije i zadaće.Ono, što je Zim napravio s Tak u prošlosti, mnogoput su izbjegavali, da ne bi pobudili unutarnji bijes.Tako su vrtili cijelo vrijeme, dok nisu zaspali, jedan na drugomu.(...)

Bilo je negdje jutro, negdje oko 09:00 sati, kada se Tak odjednom probudila.Digla se, rastegnula, te odmah pošla prema kuhinji.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka vratila se s čašom u šapi,a pogled je odmah bacila prema pospanom i uspavanom Zimu.Sjela je kraj njega, pozorno ga gledajući.Ležao je udobno, malo nagnut na bok, ali i otvarajući više mjesta na trbuhu, dok su mu ruke lagano postavljene pod glavom.Tak je postavila čašu sastrane te ga započela lagano maziti.

Tada je čula kao nešto mrmlja.

"Moji Najviši...moja misija...laž..."

"Awwww...jadan moj mali Zimmy..." zlonamjerno se nasmjehnula.Odjednom se osjećala kao da joj je cijeli svijet otvoren.Bila je slobodna, osjećaj joj je bio ogroman, ali ju je pritiskivao da samo ide dalje.Zato je, neobično i voljela taj osjećaj.Lagano se pružla nad njega, te ga mazila posvuda po tijelu.

_Tako je mekan...kao malo štene..._ razmišljala je, kada primjeti kako njegove antene treptaju amo-tamo.Zato je i ona započela treptati njima, kao i hipnotički ga gledati.Nježno mu je podigla vrat, započevši ga isto tako, lagano i nježno ljubiti i maziti.Tako je sve više prilazila s vrata na njegovu čeljust, pa do ustiju, ne usporavajući ili suprostavljajući se ni trena.

"Tak..." zamumljao je on najednom, kada se Tak naglo trgne.

_ŠTO JA TO RADIM?!?!?!?! KAKAV JE OVO DAVRAGA OSJEĆAJ?!?!? _ sjela je tik do njega, s crvenilom u licu sve od njuške.Malo pogleda prema čaši na stolu, kada se ono Zim probudi.

"Tak...Što ti radiš već budna? " pitao ju je, čim je sjeo.

Tak je malo osramoćeno slegnula ramenima. "Ah, mislim da sam dosta bila kod kuće, ležeći, pa mislim da moram napokon u park.Ne bih htjela pobuditi sumnje." skoknula je na noge, postavila hologram te nahrlila n vrata.

"Hej! Čekaj.I ja ću." skočio je on pred nju pa kroz vrata.No tada Tak začuđeno stane, s pogledom _Koji ti je sada vrag?!._

"Mislim, vrijeme je da se trgnem.Zar ne? " zapitkao je, te povukao Tak za sobom na ulicu.(...)

"HEY ZIM! " povikao je poznat glasić pokraj njega.Zim okrene te ugleda svoga novog prijatelja; Diba.On mu je skočio ususret, što je Tak malo uzbuđivalo.

"Hej Dib.Hajde mi reci što je bilo u Parku da me Bitters sada ne bi iznenadila."

"Hm...pa i nema nešto novo, samo su promijenili temu: sada me gađaju marendom, a ne više knjigama."

"Jadan ti." rekao mu je Zim smirenije dok je Tak, i dalje bacala glavu u drugu stranu,možda ipak malo preponosno za Zemljanina.

Ali tada im priđe netko, koga sada zaista nisu očekivali.Zee.Izgledala je, kao da je bila očajna, i to jaaaakkkooooo. Lagano ih je pozdravila, ali nije očekivala da će Diba tu naći.No ipak su joj sivi, kao tri mušketira, okrenuli leđa, te nastavili svoj put dalje.Zee je bila malo ljutita, malo začuđena, naravno svi osjećaji miješani zajedno, naglo potrčeći prema njima te stala ravno na njihov put.Nije im dala da prođu sve dok ne poslušaju što im želi reći.

"Ako je nešto vezano za Zima, kloni se." ljutito se priklonila Tak nad nju, tako da je Dib samo zarežao, a Zim gledao.Koja predstava...

"Smiri se, smiri.Došla sam se samo ispričati." rekla je očajnički.Tada je Zim gurnuo Tak i Dib u stranu da bude u istoj valnoj dužini s njom.

"Ali pitanje je...zašto? " pitao ju je smireno, čime je i Zee mogla otkriti da se promijenio.

"Čuj, žao mi je zbog toga, sada me uistinu boli savijest..." govorila je, dok joj je jedna suza potekla ni obraz.

"I ima da bude.Zim zamalo da nije počinio samoubojstvo zbog te gorke istine." Tak je htjela da navali na nju, no Zim se usprotivio.

"Tak, možemo to riješiti i na mirniji način."

Tak je ostala šokirana, kao i Dib.KADA JE U ŽIVOTU ZIM REKAO DA S NEŠTO MOŽE RIJEŠITI NA MIRNO?!?! To uopće ne govori za njega, a inače je bilo suprotno: Zim je sve oduvijek riješavao na ratoboran način!Pa mislim je to doista istinito...(zim-je-poludio.svi su se složili.)

"Čekaj, oprosti mi što pitam, ali...FALI LI TEBI KOJA DASKA U GLAVI?!?!?! " izderao se sivi na njega dok je Tak samo nadodala.

"Ima pravo.To uopće ne liči na tebe! "

Zim je samo slegnuo remenima. "Recimo, da mi je prije misija bila najvažnija, tako da nisam gledao na druge stvari.Sada imam priliku to ukusiti.No natrag na posao.Zee? " okrenuo se natrag mladoj osvajačici.

Zee je slegnula glavu, nježno ga pogledavši. "Oprosti mi Zim.Doista...Bila sam na toliko misija i zadacima, da sam zamolila Najviše da me otpuste, no za kraj su mi dali ovu zadnju misiju.Ali čak svaki Srken zna, da se Najviševa riječ nikada ne odbija."

Ovih pet riječi Zim je za njom ponovio.Koliko se zna, Zim je studirao svaki sitni kutak Srkeanske prošlosti, kao i osvajanja, pa čak i ona najniža staleža, kao konobari na Foodcourtii ili čistač na Prljavom Planetu.Zato je znao i ono najosnovnije pravilo : Najviševa riječ nikada se ne odbija.

"Znam i potpuno te razumijem.Jedanostavno nisi mogla odbiti.Nisi...smjela." pogledao je nježno s puno razumijevanja.

Sada Tak je mahala rukama od očaja. "JA-OVO-NE-VJERUJEM!!!!!! OVO-NE-MOŽE-DA-BUDE-STVARNO!!!!! " derala se kao da će svu utrobu ispljuvati.

"Smiri se daj.Molim te Tak, meni za ljubav..." gledao ju je kao štene, a taj pogled jednostavno nije mogla odbiti.Zato se samo okrenula u stranu da ne mora slušati tu glupost.

"Zato te molim, da mi oprostiš Zim.Za sva zala koja sam tebi nanijela, a pogotovo Tak." čim je to izgovorila, Tak je bacila oko prema njenoj strani, dok joj je tijelo stajalo na istom mjestu, nepomično.

"Učinit ću sve, ama BAŠ SVE, kako bih zaradila vaše povjerenje natrag, i opravdala sve pogreške.Pliz, Taky..." pogledala je sada ona kao štene prema Tak, koristeći istu Zimovu taktiku.Zim se lagano nasmijao, te pružio ruku prema njoj.

"Moje jesi.Sada znam, pa i ti, kako je kada si prenaivan pred Najvišima i moraš im ispunjavati svaku pišljivu želju...Ali znaj, nema više pogrešaka." rekao joj je lagano, na što se Zee jako obradovala te mu poletila ravno u naručje.

"Hvala ti Zim, puno hvala.To ti nikada neću zaboraviti." zamalo da nije zaplakala od veselja.Nakon nekoliko minuta otpustila je, još skačući od sve sreće.No tada ju Zim neveselo prekine, pokazivajući u Tak, koja je i dalje kao kip stajala, ljutita.

"Daj, Taky, ispunim ti svaku želju..." molila ju je.

"Mislim, da ćeš dosta raditi dok NJENO povjerenje stekneš." postavio je Zim svoju šapu na njeno rame, kada pimjeti kao se Tak lagano opušta, pa i zlonamjerno smješka.

"Hm...pa to se podrazumijeva..." prekrižila je ruke.

_GLUP! Sada sam nadrapala... _u jednom je trenutku Zee pomislila kada osjeti kako joj antene padaju unatrag i osjećaj izgubljenog šteneta.

"O-Kejj..." napokon je ispustio Dib, začuđeno gledajući malo njh dvije, pa u Zima.

"Dođi Dib, idemo, ostavimo cure na miru da to same raskrste." povukao je zeleni Diba za rep, nestajući iz ugla, pa tako ostavljajući Zee u svojoj propasti.(...).

"Zeeky! Čaša mi je prazna! "

"Uf..."

Prošlo je negdje oko 3-4 tjedana, otkada je Zee pokopala ratne sjekire sa Zimom,Dibom i Tak, osim što se za Tak morala namučiti kako bi stekla i njeno povjerenje.Čini se da ženski rod ima veće pamćenje od muškoga.No ipak, umjesto što joj je nosila stvari, brinula se najčešće i za njezinog robotića, MiMi, ali i za Gir-a, donosila joj piće, jelo, i najčešće ju nazivala _vaše najviše visočanstvo_, _gđice najviša_ i _kraljice visočanska_.Zato je Tak i uživala u ovome, dok je Zim najčešće gledo sastrane i kazivao da je pregurala predaleko ili doista pretjerala.Tak bi slegnula ramenima i antenama.Ali samo sijećanje kako se mučila na Akademiji, ne namjerava i sada, sada će ona iskoristiti situaciju.

Zee je stupila na vrata držeći u ruci paletu sa pićem koji je Tak i htjela.Ona se okrenula te pogledala preko antena.

Zee je lagano dokoračila do nje sve češće i češće nešto mumljajući.Tak nije marila za to što je govorila.Uzela je čašu s osmjehom.

"Hm...moglo je još malo šećera, ali dobro je.Možeš ići." okrenula se nastavljajući raditi na kompjutoru.

Zee se nagnula nad nju da malo pogleda. "Što radiš? "

Tak je digla glavu, malo promisleći te brzo odgovori. "Analizu."

Zee naglo podigle jednu antenu. "Analizu? Analizu čega? "

"Nečeg." tipkala je dalje neobračajući pažnju.Zee više nije mogla izdržati te je maknula Tak u stranu da pogleda na čemu radi.Ugledala je MiMi prikopčanu za komjutor kako ju začuđeno gleda, te pretpostavke na ekranu.

"_Ljudske emocije temelje se na bionotičkom..._" započela je čitati kada Tak nahrli na nju, gurajući u stranu.

"NE GURAJ NJUŠKU TAMO GDJE TI NIJE MJESTO!!!!! " vikala je na nju, s crvenilom iznad nosa.

Zee se smijala kao nikada dosada u životu, dok ju je Tak začuđeno gledala.Tada se smirila, nekako uspijevajući se dignuti na noge.

"Znala sam! ZNALA SAM!!! " skakala je od sreće pokazivajući prema njoj.

Tak je samouvjereno stajala, gledajući u stranu. "Ne znam na što ciljaš."

Zee se dosjeti nečeg.Odmah joj sine onaj zlonamjeran šmješak na licu. "Da malo pojasnim.Khm, khm,"

Tak je spustila onaj svo uobičajen ubilački pogled. "Da se nisi usudila."

Zee je napravila par koraka unazad. "Zim Tak...Zaljubljeni par!"

"Napravila si pogrešku života! " potrčala je Tak prema njoj kao i Zee prema vratima pa gore.

"Mrtva si!" vikala je Tak za njom.

"Bolje nego da tebi služim! " vikala je Zee natrag.

Zim je stajao pred televitorom, s Gir i MiMi na kauču.Zim je prokopao čitave kutije koje su ležale duboko u podrumu, ali i koje je ponio sa sobom kada je došao na ovaj planet.Zee i Tak trčale su jedna za drugom, tako da ih je moglo čuti cijelo susjedstvo.Najednom Zee poleti između kauča i Zima, prije nego se on okrenuo, te stala na vrata čekajuć.Tak je potrčala istim putem kao Zee no Zim je bio na njenom putu, tako da je u njega udarila te zajedno s njim pala na pod.On je ležao udobno pod njoim gledajuć točno pod oko.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka nasmjehnuo joj se.

"Što bi ovo trebalo značit'? "

Tak se crvenila sve od njuške, posramljeno gladajuć pod sebe. "Sorry..."

Zee se na vratima vrpoljila od smijeha, što je Tak potaknulo na još veći bijes.Digla se naglo i potrčala prema njoj.Zim se samo okrenuo na trbuh, neko vrijeme gledajući prema njoj, kad lagano odahne i digne se na noge.Pošao je prema jednoj od kutija, te kopao i kopao, dok nije izvadio jedan DVD.

"Imam ga." pošao je da ubaci kada dođe i ostatak.Sve izmorene, cure su sjela na kauč sa svake strane, a Zim u sredini.

"Što je to? " napokon su odahnule njih dvije.

Zim je pogledao prema jednoj pa drugoj. "Kojoj da prvo odgovorim?" zapita, kada njih dvije pokrabe za jednim časopisem i opale ga pog glavi.

"HEY?! ČIME SAM TO ZASLUŽIO?! "

"Tek tako." rekla je Tak mirno,pogledom s njega na TV.

Tada zazvone i vrata.Zim se prvi digne, tako da su njih dvije ostale same.

Tako Zee zlonamjerno pogleda prema Tak, na što se ona veoma začudi.

"ŠTO?! "

"Kada ćeš mu reći? "

"Reći što?! " skoči Tak sada.

"Što osjećaš za njega...DUH! To svaki Zemljanin već zna! "

Tak je vrtila glavom uokolo.Ne znajući to da kaže,no Zee je i to pak shvatila kao odgovor.

"Imaš pravo.Muški trebaju prvi izglasit."

Da, da, ha-ha..." glupo se cerekajuć nagnula se unatrag kao da se ništa nije dogodilo.Tako najednom dođe i Zim a iza njega Dib.Svi su sjeli dok je glavni još namještavao DVD.Za to je vrijeme Zee potrčala u kuhinju, zajedno sa robotićima.Bilo je doista komplicirano, jer pošto su Tak i on isključili Srkeansko, tešto je sada se snaći, pa je tako i Dib uskočio.Najednom Tak primjeti da je jedino ona ostala bez posla te brzinski Skoči na noge.

"AH! MRZIM BITI NEKORISNA! " micala je Zima i Diba sa strane, a pogleda u čemu je problem. "Miči te se.Sada ćete vidjeti kako to radi profesionalac! " gledala je tu stvar neko vrijeme, a svakih par minuta dižući antene gore dolje.Tako se baci na posao.

Odjednom Zee izleti iz kuhinje, ruke pune svakakvih snackova i grickalica, dok MiMi i Gir zadovoljno za njom kotrljajući lakricu.

Upravo kad je Zee postavila svakom snacku svoje mjesto, Tak i dečki su završili svoj posao sa 'uopznanjem suvremenog prikazivača filmova i videa'.Smjestili su se na kauč i započeli gledati.

Film je bio još od starih vremena, još kada su Zim, Tak i Zee išli u Akademiju.Prikazivani su neki planeti, poput Devastysa, Foodcourtie, Srka i Conventie,ali tema je uvijek bila na vojnoj Akademiji, njezinim učenicima, događajima na njoj, bili oni šaljivi ili nespretni, slobodnim danimaa i zabavama.

Svi su uživali.Pogotovo bivši učenici, ali najviše Zee se ponosila, jer je tada ona bila najpopularnija pa tako i često prikazivana.Tak i Zim su uzbuđeno gledali, pogotovo za zabavama, na kojima su se čak i Najviši ponekad prikazivali. Ipak na neki način i tužni i ljuti na njih, sada su gledali bolju stranu : sada su bili slobodni, i to za sve.Nema onoga koji će im govoriti što da rade, što da govore, a pogotovo, što da osjećaju.Sada su imali svu slobodu, a na to su bili veoma ponosni.

Nakon prvog filma, slijedio je drugi, a tog je puštao Gir, s onoga čega se sijećao i to baš kada je Tak zadnji put bila kod njih.Zim i Dib su uživali u tome kada su se najčešće samo prepucavali, a Tak je voljela onaj dio u kojem je dobro namučila Zima, govoreći da dečko ugođuje curi, dok je Zee pak u svakom dijelu uživala.Ona je još od ranog djetinjstva voljela filmove, bili oni kakvi bili.

Tako je prolazila večer, a Dib se oprostio od društva i krenuo kući.Zee je sa robotićima pospremala stol, dok su Tak i Zim duboko zaspali jedan uz drugoga.(...)

_evo sad smo tu,_

_moći svuda oko nas,_

_ne poznajem ni sna,_

_tvoje usne i tvoj glas._

_Zvijezde znaju sve,_

_Kako ljubav postaje,_

_sada kad smo zajedno,_

_ništa mi nedostaje..._

Svanulo je novo jutro, ovoga puta normalno.Zee se prva digla, zajedno sa MiMi i Gir, zatim Zim, dok je Tak spavala gotovo sat do dva više.Zim je razgovarao sa Zee te se uspio napokon složiti s njom da on NIJE on kojeg je oduvijek čeka, niti je uopće namijenjen za nju.Ona je to bez muke prihvatila, ništa ne govoreći, jer je znala da on već odan.Na neki je način ipak htjela pobuditi Takovu ljubomoru.Zim je već isplanirao cijeli dan, čemu nije bilo planiran Park.Zato je rekao Zee da pođe zajedno sa Dibom i Tak.

Tak se digla, još i šokirnao kada je ugledala koliko je već sati.Pošla je u kupaonicu, a nakon nekoliko minuta u kuhinju.Sjela je za stol zajedno s drugima.Zim joj nije namjeravao reći o svome planu, da je ne bi previše uzbudilo.

Cure su pojele te krenule van, gdje im se ubrzo pridružio Dib.Zee mu je rekla o čemu se radi, tako da se on nakratko nacerekao, te zatim zašutio.Tak ga je pogledala začuđeno, te nastavila dalje, ne primječući da Zima niti nema.

"Uh, oh.Danas imam mnogo posla, Gir, MiMi.Znači, od kuda da započnem? " na trenutak se okrenuo prema njima, no oni nisu niti marili što je Zim rekao.Cijelo vrijeme su gledali Tv. To je Zim primjetio, te se okrenuo i pošao prema podrumu gdje je stajao Takov Spittle Runner.(...)

"Keef?"

"Tu."

"Tak ?"

"Tu."

"Zita?"

"Ovdje."

"Dib?"

"Tu."

"Zee?"

"SSsssssssssssIIIIIiiiiii..."

" Aki?"

"Tu."

"Zim?"

Tišina.Zim se nije odazvao.

"OOooKKkkEEeeeyyyyyy...Znači nema Zima..." Bitters je ispitivala, a pošto je Zim bio zadnji na listi, okrenula se te nastavila sa nastavom.

_ZIM?! NIJE PRISUTAN?! KAKO?! _vrtila je Tak glavom kada je primjetila da Zim zaista nedostaje.Tad se sjetila onog jutros, kada je Zim bio pun volje, ali nije si mogla zamisliti zašto je ostao kući.

Zvonilo je za veliki odmor.Svi su otrčali van, kao i naše društvo.Tak je po običaju sjela pod svoje omiljeno drvo, legla unatrag te za malo otkima, no nije ni na što drugo mogla misliti nego na Zima i njegovu sudbinu.

_Samo Zim,Zim,Zim i ZIM!!! KAKAV JE OVO OSJEĆAJ?!?!?! _ sjela je naglo, lupajući šakama o tlo. _Pitam se što radi...Samo da ne napravi neku glupost...opet..._ razmišljala je na tren, kada joj se odjednom stvori osjećaj da poleti natrag kući i pogleda što on radi.Tako najednom primjeti da netko stoji pred njom.Digne gavu,kada su to Zee i Dib.

"Hej, nemaš protiv da ti se pridružimo? " zapitao je Dib, čime je Tak samo kimnula glavom, da zpravo niti nema.Sjeli su do nje, razgovarajući o čemu god.

U međuvremenu je zvonilo, tako da su svi pošli unutra.Tak je bila neizmjerno nestrpljiva.Svakih pet minuta gledala je na sat, kada će zvoniti i idući sat da idu kući, a to su primijetili i Zee i Dib.Dib je nabrzinu napisao papirić i dobcio Taku, pošto je bila točno iza njega.Tak ga je uzela i čitala.

_Zač si tako neuznemirena? Nestrpljivija si od Gaz kada mora čekati da moja emisija završi..._

_Dib_

Tak je napisala svoji, te dodala Dibu da preda Zee.

Znaš li možda zašto je Zim ostao kući? Čemu sve to?!

Tak

Zee se malo zamislila.Prigrizla je donju usnu te nakratko pogledala prema Tak.

Ne znam, ali zašto te on toliko zanima?

Zee

Zee je predala Dibu da preda Tak, no najprije je i on dopisao.

_Ima pravo.Zato te i ja pitam ZAČ?! _

_Dib_

Tak je neko vrijeme razmišljala što da napiše, kada najednom zvoni.Svi istrče van, potom i Tak, za nastavu u drugoj učionici.Tad dotrče Zee i Dib do nje.

"Tak, zašto si tako naglo zbrisala?! "započne Zee.

"Jup, a mislim da nam nisi odgovorila na ono još prijašnje pitanje." nastavio je Dib.

Tak je neko vrijeme hodala spuštene glave, kad se naglo okrenula pred njima hodajući unatraške.

"Čujte, nije da me baš previše zanima, ali što ako Zim učini opet neku glupost?! ILI NASTRADA?!?! Zadnji je put imao sreće, jer da mene nije bilo, sada ne bi niti bio živ!! " izderala se, a moglo joj se primijetiti da je to veoma uzela k srcu, jer se ipak nešto crvenila pred njima.Ali i režala.

"Taky, već mislimo, ali još više ZNAMO da je Zim postao bistriji, zato čemu zbrka? " smirivala ju je Zee, čemu je Dib samo znao nadodati.

"No, samo ako ti nešto VIŠE znači."

" Na što misliš? " stala je, dok su njezini prijatelji nastavili pored nje. "HEY!!!! PITALA SAM VAS NEŠTO!!!! "

Dib i Zee su kimnuli glavu, zlonamjerno se smješeći.

"Ah, a što kažeš na ono crvenilo kada ga ugledaš? Sav ti nos postane crven! "

Tak je ostala.Šokirana.Kako su oni znali?!

"Tak, imam pitalje.Jeste li se već poljubili? " nastavljao je Dib.

Tak je ljutito maknula glavu u stranu, ne obraćajući više pažnju.

"Ipak je istina!"

"Čuj, od MiMi sam čula da je bilo već nekoliko puta..."

"Ma nemoj mi reći..." kao da su joj se započeli rugati, što Tak više nije mogla trpjeti.

"ČUJTE VI, " Dib i Zee se okrenu prema njoj, " mislim da ste nešto pogriješili.Ja i Zim smo samo' dobri prijatelji', a sada što ste rekli...NADRAPALI STE POPTUNO!!!!!!! " potrčala je ona prema njima, dok oni od nje, no prije nego su ušli u razred, zaustavio ih je učitelj da se smire.

Tako je započeo zadnj sat, samo 45 minuta prije nego Tak napokon vidi što se to kod Zima događa.(...)

"Hajde, hajde, požurite se vi malo.Želim vidjeti što je kod Zima! " vukla je Tak svoje prijatelje, što se njima baš i nije toliko dalo.

"Daj, Tak, kako imaš volje?! Ter smo upravo pisali test, a taj je bio najteži u cijeloj godini! " žalio se Dib, koji je inače znao napisati test za dvije minute.

"Pih, to ti meni kažeš." nastavljala je Zee.

Tad je Taku prekipilo te ih je naglo počela vući naprijed za repove.

" Tuh, čemu se žalite! Zee, sijećaš li se našeg fizičkog trenera 80 godina prije, na Akademiji? Pathita? "

Zee postavi prst na usne da razmisli, dok ju je Dib gledao. "Hm...jao, mene je najviše tjerao na čišćenje dvorane... ...puh, što s njim? "

"Sijećaš li se možda njegovog posljednjeg testa prije mature? " naglo im otpusti repove i stane.

Zee se opet zamislila kad se najednom naglo primila za glavu. "JAO, NEMOJ ME MOLIM TE PODSIJEĆATI NA TO!!!!!!! " vikala je očajnički, dok se Tak zlonamjerno smješila.

"Evo vidiš.Njegov je test bio teži nego ovaj.Zato, čemu zbrka? Bolje se požuriiiiiimmmmmooooo..."

Dib je samo gledao, kao profesionalac, mirno je šutio, ne upadajući u svu tu zbrku.Tad je i Zee bezvoljno skočila na noge.

"Zar baš moramo poći tvome dečku? "

"ON NIJE MOJ DEČKO!!!! " povikala je Tak na njih, dodajući na kraju i režanje.

"Što god." Mahnula je Zee rukom, te zajedno sa Dibom, pošla je pored Tak.

"No hej, ako želite mogu vas povesti ponovno na đir sa REPOVIMA, a potom spomenuti i test iz...kojeg li ono predmeta...?"

Ljutito se Zee okrenula. "Da nisi..."

"Iz tjelesnog? ili kod vas fizičkog? " skoči je najednom Dib.

Tak je zadovoljno pokazala prema njemu. "TAKO je, bravo Zemljačiću! "

Tako se Zee ljutito nagnula nad Diba režući. "Ti mali blesavi Zemljačiću..."

"MOJE IME JE DIB D-I-B!!!DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB..." povikao je sada sivi ljtito kada mu se Zee uhvati za njušku.

"Sada, kad pustim tu tvoju prljavu njušku, začepit ćeš, sve dok ti ja ne kažem da smiješ govoriti.Može? "

Dib je kimnuo glavom, kada mu Zee pusti njušku.Obadvoje pogledaju prema Tak, koja se vrpoljila od smijeha.

Dib je podignou prst, kao da je htio nešto reći, no Zee ga prekine.

"JESAM LI TI DOPUSTILA DA PRIČAŠ?!?!?!?! " izderala se na njega, povukovši ga za rep tako da je Dib odmah pao na pod.

"Jao..." uzdahnuo je, što je Taku dalo veće mogućnosti za smijeh.(...)

(10 min.kasnije...)

"Puh, jesam li ga napoko..." uzdahnuo je Zim s bilo kojim sretnim dijelićem.Bio je gotov.Napokon gotov.Bio je sav namazan u ulju, ali bio je gotov.U ruci je lagano nosio prljavi ručnik.

"Zim, vratila sam se." čuo je odozgora, pri čemu mu se jedna antena naglo podigla.Brzo je potrlao prema gore.

"Uh, Zim, da znaš kakav dan je bio.Čovječe, koji test sada, a kada smo već kod testa, gdje si ti dovraga bio..." digla je pigled prema njemu, "...i zašto si dovraga sav namazan u ulju? "

Zim nije rekao ni riječi, samo ju je povukao za ruku i odveo lagano u podrum, držeći svoje ruke na njenim očima.

"Zim, prije nego što 'opet' nastradaš, što-to-dovraga-radiš? " bila je spremna napasti.

"Noh, to je iznenađenje..." doveo ju je odmah pred objekt, te lagano spustio ruke s nje. "Gledaj..."

"Što do..." Tak je gledala, šokirano, ali moža zadovoljno? Ne znam, ali osjećaj joj je bio ogroman, tako da je samo stajala i gledala.Bio je to njen brod.Sada više nije bio stari, nego bi se reklo da je to novi brod, kao novo kupljen! Sav se metal sjajio pod svijetlom kao i stakla i računala pod njime.Zim ju je pove od konrola te pokazao sve što ima.Novi panel, upravljač, čak i držač za neke stvari i radio za muziku.Jednostavno, super.

"Kako si ga uspio popraviti?! MimI je rekla da nema mogućnosti da..."

"da se obnovi? Danas je sve moguće Tak, samo da trepneš okom." nasmijao joj se lagano kao i ona njemu.

"Ali Zim, zašto mi to daruješ? " nakon nekog trena, uspijela je upitati.Jednostavno se nije mogla suzdržati znatiželje.

Zim je slegnuo ramenima, te pogledao sa strane. "Rekla si da moraš što prije otići, da te Najviši ne bi otkrili."

Tak je isto tako spustila pogled. "Ah, to."

Nekoliko minuta bila je tišina.Svako je razmišljao što će biti ako ona ode, što s Najvišima, ali i sa Gir-om jer je u MiMI našao novog prijatelja.

"No, samo mi reci kada odlaziš, da ti mogu pripremiti zalihu za put." Zim je nadodao, pošto nije znao što će drugo.

Na to su se i robotiću upleli. "Zar MiMi mora ići BAY BAY? " pitao je Gir tužno, pogledavši prema svojoj drugarici sa strane.Bilo mu je doista teško rastati se od MiMi, pa tako čak i Zim od Tak.Ona je pak samo gledala, gledala situaciju oko sebe.Prvi put u životu zabavila se na planetu, prvi put nešto napravila i nasmijala se a bez da joj netko naredi.Zato se teško odvajala od ovog područja, od Zee, čak od Diba, ali i Zima.

Tad se Zim okrenuo prema njoj.Imao je pogled kao da mu je svejedno.Tako je ustala i malo pognuto izašla iz broda.

"A...kada bi se uzelo u obzir da i tu nekako možemo doživjeti, pa ta tako i da se ne stavljam pred sliku Najviših, možad postoji mogućnost..."

"Misliš..." iskoknuo je Zim iz broda.

Ona se okrenula pred njime, lagano prekriživši ruke te s malim osmjehom na licu.Kimala je glavom.

"Da.Vjerojatnost je 80 prema 100 posto da me Najviši otkriju ovdje.Zato...ostajemo." osmjehnula se sve više i više.

Zim je stajao šokiran neko vrijeme, mahao je glavom, no tada je glasno vrisnuo i poletio prema njoj.Priomio ju naglo oko sruka i podigao u zrak, iako je ipak bila nešto veća.Nakon nekog vremana spustio ju je dolje, te mirno stajao,praveći se kao da se nipta nije dogodilo.

"Znači...ostaješ." gledao je sastrane.

"JUP." skretala je i ona pogled od njega.

"Super." rekao je tiho, te se uputio sastrane.Tak se nije niti pomakla.Lagano se smijala u svojoj usnuloj mašti.Tako joj je Zim opet prišao i poljubio u obraz.

"Hvala, puno mi to znači." okrenuo se i opet otišao.Tad se i ona okrenula, ipak, zadovoljnija nego što je malo prije bila.

"ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo..." dovršili su robotići situaciju.Tak ima je mahnula rukom i upala u brodski panel.

"Hej, MiMi, Gir, što kažete da osvježim atmosferu? " rekla je i upalila radio, na kojem je svirala najmodernija Srkeanska glazba.Tada je i Tak zapjevala.Glas joj je bio smiren i lagan poput ptičjeg pjeva u zoru.Zim je sa vratiju sve slušao.Najrađe je i on htio zajevati, ali to je morala ostati tajna.(...).

Zee je nabrzinu ušla kroz vrata u svoju kućnu bazu, naglo zatvorila vrata i upalila ekran pred sobom.

"Kompjutore, spoji me s Irkom, postaja Najviših." naredila mu je.Kompjutor je nekoliko puta zapištao, te na kraju prikazao Irk, spojivši se istodobno sa kompjutorom Najviših.Oni su udobno ležali u svome kauču, pjići svoje omiljeno piće.Ljubičasti je najednom pogledao prema ekranu, nasmijavši se slatko, te prošaptavši nešto Crvenom u anatenu. Tako je i on pogledao prema ekranu.

"Osvajačice Zee..." govorio joj je slatko titrajući antenama, što je nju veoma zastrašilo.

"Moji Najviši..."kleknula je ona pred njima.

"Osvajačice, što nam daje čast da nas zoveš? " nastavio je Crveni.

"Moji Najviši..."nervozno je kolutala, ne znajući kako da to kaže. "Zovem da kažem, da sam ispunila svoju misiju..."

"A-ha, dobro, a kako je to Zim podnio? "

Zee je malo tužnije na to pogledala. "Ah...bio je...kao da su mu potonule sve lađe...čak se pokušao ubiti..."

"ZAISTA?! JELI JE?! " skočili su Najviši od oduševljenja.

"Da..." cerakajući se nervozno, čekala je da dođe do onog svojeg. "Ali čujete, Moji Najviši, nazvala sam i zbog još nečeg..." započela je ona, kada se Najviši naglo spuste natrag na kauč.

"Zee...nemojte nam kvariti zabavu..." malo ljutito je Ljubičasti nadodao.

"Daj, prekini.Reci Zee, što trebaš? " rekao joj je mirno Crveni što je nju opet malo zastrašilo.

"Moji Najviši, rekli ste da...ako ispunim i ovu POSLJEDNJU misiju, mogu poći u mirovinu." dovršila je malo zadovoljno, nadajući se da će sve proći kako je i isplanirala.

Najviši su ostali malo skamenjeni.Tad su pogledali jedan drugoga te zapili u glasan smijeh.Zee je gledala začuđeno, ne znajući razlog njihovog tako velikog smijeha.Nakon nekoliko minuta, prestali su, te pogledali prema njoj, kako spontano čeka odgovor.

"Čuj, Zee, ozbiljno.ŠTO ĆEŠ TI U MIROVINI?! " poviknuo je Crveni zadnju rečenicu i opet pao u smijeh.

"Ona nije za tebe..." nadodao je Ljubičasti.

"Ali moji Najviši..." pokušavala je ona i dalje ovoga puta sa svojim posebnim 'neodbijajućim' osmjeho.

"Ne."

"Ali moji..."

"Ne."

"Ali..."

"Ne! "

"..."

"NE!! "

Zee je stajala.Pognula je glavu i pokušala se smiriti, no nije mogla.

"ALI NAJVIŠI, OBEĆALI STE! " viknula je ljutito i ožalošćeno, skoro pa plaćući.

Najviši su se zagledali.

"Zee, mo-..."

"KOJI JE RAZLOG?! ŽELIM ZNATI RAZLOG!!! TAJ I TAKO BIJEDNI RAZLOG ZBOG KOJEG MI VI NE DAJETE MOJU SLOBODU!!!! " na trenutak se smirila, stojeći pred njima te teško dišući.

Najviši su opet samo gledali."Zee, bez takvih ispada! " Ljubičasti je povisio ton.

No Zee se opet nije mogla suzdržati. "MOLIM VAS!!! TAKO MI MOJE MATICE SRKA, CIJELI SE ŽIVOT VUCAM S PLANETA NA PLANET, OBAVLJALA SAM ZADATKE I IZVRŠILA MISIJA KOLIKO NITKO DA SADA U POVIJESTI!!! " vikala je i dalje.Tada se okrenula malko u stranu.

"Čemu onda prestati? " znatiželjno je upitao Crveni. "Mlada si, lijepa, imaš potencijala, a takvog osvajača teško je naći..."

Ona se naglo okrene prema njima. "Molim?MOLIM?! HA! " započela se očajnički smijati i okretati sa svih strana. "PA MOGLA SAM SI I MISLITI!!! "

Najvišima se u istom trenutku podigla jedna antena.Ona je stala pred njih, teško uzdišući. "TER JE VAMA STALO SAMO DO MISIJE!!! VI ŽELITE VIŠE!! VAMA SE NE MOŽE UDOVOLJITI, VI SAMO ŽELITE VIŠE I VIŠE!!!!! ALI ZNATE ŠTO?! JA-NE-MOGU-VIŠE.NE-ŽELIM.NEMAM-SNAGE.TREBAM-ODMOR.!!!! "

Tad se Crveni digao. "Zee, ovo ti je zadnje upozorenje." prijetio joj je.

"UPOZORENJE?! TE KAKVO UPOZORENJE 'MOJI NAJVIŠI'..." ironično je ona to iskazivala.

"Zee..."

"Ha, ha.I NA KOLIKO ĆU JOŠ MISIJA IĆI?! 50?! ČUJTE, DA DA VI ODETE NA JEDNU?!?!?! ANEDAŠALJETENEKOGA TAMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ('a ne da šaljete nekoga tamo') "

"ZEE, PREVRŠILA SI ZADNJU GRANICU.ZNAŠ ŠTO?! AKO BAŠ ŽELIŠ MIROVINU, IMAT ĆEŠ JE..." smireno joj je govorio Crveni, ali ljutit...

Zee se jedna antena naglo podigla pa tako i spustila. "Zar da? baš čudno..." ironično je ona nastavljala i dalje.

"Dobro.Vidim da ti je baš svejedno.Zato i mislim da ti je svejedno da ostaneš na tom planetu."

"M-molim? "

Crveni ju pogleda sa zlonamjernim osmjehom. "Da, dobro si čula.Svojim ponašanjem si pokazala da više nisi dostojna biti dio Imperije.Stoga, jednostavno rečeno, zbačena si sa planeta.Zajedno sa Zimom, uživajte! "

obadvojca su prasnuli u glesan smijeh.

Zee je pala na koljena._Zbačena? samo zato što sam htjela malo odmora? _razmišljala je kada osjeti suzu niz obraz.

Upravo u taj trenutak ulete Zim i Tak kroz vrata.Pozdrave je, no Zee ne okrene ni glavu.Tad joj priđu tapšajući po ramenima.Tak je primijetla Najviše na ekranu te se povukla, kako je ne bi vidjeli.

"Zee, što se dogodilo? " nježno ju je upitao Zim.Tako ga i oni primijete.

"Oh, Zim, došao si baš u pravi čas..." započeo je Crveni, još se smješući.

"Čuj, zar nisi mogao napraviti veću nesreću? Da te više ne moramo bezveze zivkati! " nadodao je Ljubičasti.

Zim je podigao glavu, grižući se za jezik da se smiri, radi bijesa prema njima.Tad se i Najviši polako smire.

"Ono što smo ti namjeravali reći, bilo je istinito, zato, što se nas tiče, možeš ostati na tom planetu dok ne presušiš, a čini nam se da će ti se Zee pridružiti." dovršio je Crveni te legao natrag u kauč.

Zim je pogledao prema Zee, pa prema njima.

"Zašto?! Ter je ona dala sav svoj život u tu Imperiju!! " povikao je na njih.

"Neka, ali se usprotivila našim naredbama..." dovršio je Ljubičasti.

"I ima da." dojavi im poznat glasić pred ekran, na što Najviši opet skoknu.

"TAK?!?! OTKUD TI OVDJE?! "

"Boli to vas briga.Ali vi mislite da imate svu vlast u svemiru?! A znate li što? BAŠ JE NEMATE!!! " viknula je što je jače mogla.Ali Najviši su samo gledali s pogledom 'baš nam je svejedno'.

"Tak..." pokušavao ju je Zim smiriti.

"Nakon što je Zim zbačen, zamalo da se nije ubio.Ali ja sam se pobrinula da doživi svoj pravi zadnji dan.Znam da je zanovijetalo, i te kakvo, al' čak i on ne zaslužuje ovakvu kaznu!!! "

"Morali smo." započeo je Ljubičasti.

"To nam je dužnost." dovršio je Crveni.

"No upropastiti nekome budućnost?! ZAR VAM JE I TO DUŽNOST?! Zim ima pravo.Nakon što je Zee ovako naporno radila za vas, samo traži malo odmora, da se opusi, te da se opet vrati.A sada mi recite.JE LI ONA TO ZASLUŽILA?! " Takov je mozak radio punom parom, kao i njen 'tako nagli temprament'.

Najviši su se na trenutak pogledali.

"Ali znate što? Drago će joj na kraju biti, drago, zato što napokon ima slobodu koju zaslužuje!! "

Sada je Crvenome doista prikipilo. "Al' ako misliš da je tako, sretno! " mahao im je rukom.

Tada su svi pogledali prema njima, ne znajući o čemu se radi.Zato je Crveni nastavio.

"Znaš Tak, mislim da imaš pravo.Za svaki ste slučaj svi zajedno zbačeni, ter tako zajedno uživajte na tom planeu!"

poviknuo je, no prije nego što je mogao prekinuti i isključiti, Zee se digla, ljutito,

"Znate, iskreno, baš me briga...a pogotovo i Zima i Tak.Zato nas ne možete samo tako zbaciti..." smireno im je rekla, dok su njih dvoje blejali kao u prazno,

"MI SAMI ODLAZIMO!!! " povikali su svi troje u jedan glas i ponosno ugasili ekran.

"Super, još jedna briga manje." rekao je Crveni Ljubičastome, glasno se smijući.

Zee se okrenula, napravivši par koraka, kad odjednom pade na koljena, gorko plačući.Zim i Tak pošli su da ju utješe. (...).

Dan kasnije, sve je nekako pošlo nabolje.Zim je cijelo vrijeme pokušao razvedriti Tak i Zee, tako da su i one sada mogle okusiti taj gorki gubitak.Ali na neku su ruku ipak bili ponosni što su im mogli reći kakvi su uistinu i što misle o njima.Sada su slobodni, a Zee dobiva svoj zasluženi dugogodišnji odmor.

I Dib se fascinirao svime tome, kako u ih Najviši samo tako zbacili sa rodnog planeta?! To je nevjerojatno.

"Vaš je planet rangiran po novcu, a naš po visini.Što je gluplje? Neka! Sada imamo veće ozračje! " objašnjavala je Tak zemljaninu, koji je, kao i kod DVD-a, pozorno slušao.

"Ooooohhhhh...Je li to dobro ili loše?" nadodao je Dib.

"Dobro.Barem mislim tako..." dodao je Zim, dolazeći iz kuhinje ravno u boravak.Pogledao je prema ormaru te započeo kopati. "Tak, jesli li vidjela moja kliješta? GIR-u je opet glava otpala u igri s MiMi." kopao je i dalje, bacajući svakakve stvari iznutra, ali najčudnije kada je ugledao GIR-ovog praseta.

Tak je postavila laktove na kraj kauča, a na njih svoju glavu.Gledala je nježno, s istim takvim smješkom.Tako je i Dib primjetio Takovu neprisusnost.Postavio je šapu ispred njenih očiju pomičući ju gore-dolje.Tada je lagano idahnula, dok je Zim izvadio svoja kliješta i pošao u kuhinju, uzvičući Tak,

"Ništa, našao sam ih! "

Tak se nagnula natrag na kauč, dok Dib nije znao što da uopće kaže.

"Tak, zašto se tako čudno ponašaš u njegovoj blizini? " pitao ju je opet vrteći šapu pred njenim pogledom.

"Ne znam na što misliš..." izdahnula je opet nježno, uopće ne primjećući što Dib radi.

"Voliš ga, zar ne? "

"Voljeti? Što je to? " digla je pogled prema njemu.Dib je ostao šokiran.Zaljubljena, a ne zna što je to?!

"To je...kako da ti kratko i jasno objasnim...to je, kada ti se neka osoba jako sviđa, u tvom smislu Zim, te bi sve napravila da se i ti njemu svidiš.Ipak, kada si u njegovoj blizini, osjećaš kao leptiriće u trbuhu."

pokušavao joj je objasniti.

Tak se lagano crvenjela iznad nosa, na svaku riječ koju je Dib govorio.Ona-i-Zim...uf...?!

"Imaš pravo...uvijek mi je našto u stomaku kada mi je blizu.Ali zaista, prijekorno se promijenimo, huh? " pokušala je skočiti s teme.Dib joj je dao pogled, _ne znaš baš pogodno lagati_ .Tako uleti i Zee u sobu te sjedne tik do Diba.

"Jesi li se smirila? " pita ju Tak nježno.

Zee je lagano kimala glavom i tako šmrćući.

"Bolje mi je..."

"Hajde!! Nije kraj svijeta! Zar nisi uvijek tražila odmor? " skočio je Dib sav zadovoljan.

"Hvala ti, Zemljačiću." nasmiješila joj se.

Najednom su i Gir i MiMi izašli iz kuhinje te poletili ravno u Zeeevo krilo. "Jadna zla dama..." grlio ju je robotić.

Zim je izašao iz kuhinje i sjeo na kraj kauča. "Uspio sam.Na neki tako blesav način, uspio sam.Sada, Zee, reci, da li bi bila sretna da si još ostala u Srkeanskoj Imperiji? "

"Ne...valjda ne..." kimala je lagano glavom.

"Onda?! Najviši bi te i tada beskorisno iskorištavali, zato budi sretna što si uopće živa ostala nakon onog ispada." nasmijao joj se smireno.Kao i Zee njemu.Tad je Tak pogledala prema njoj, pa Zimu.Ljubomorno je skočila između njihovog pogleda, vičući.

"Hajde...može li malo zabave? Proslavimo našu pobjedu!" skočila je s kauča, povukla Zima, Diba i Zee za šape, te ravno u MiMi- jevu glavu, tražeći šampanjac.(...).

Već je nekoliko godina prošlo otkako su se zadnji put Najviši javili.Društvo se malo više opustilo, ali sama pomisao na ono prije tih nekoliko godina, davalo im je svu ljutnju koju su osjetili čitavim životom.Dib se najviše opustio.Nikada nije ni pomislio da će mu Zim jednoga dana postati najbolji prijatelj, a kamoli Tak i Zee.Uživao je u društvu s njima, te svaki dan sve više saznavajući koliko je njihov narod sličan Zemaljskome.Gaz je vrtila svoje. Tlačila svog brata, mučila ga i uništavala na svakom koraku.Uobičajeno.Zee je NAPOKON otpustila od Zima.Mislim, je i prije, no sada ju je prošla čak i uspomena na to.Ovaj joj je odmor veoma godio, iako će odsada trajati vječno.Tak i Zim, nisu si došli bliže.Jednostavno, niti jedan od njih nije htio ništa priznati._Pre-riskantno!! _mislili su.Tako da je sve kod njih ostalo, kao što je i bilo.

Ipak, Zim se upustio u život._Kako je lijepo kada ne ispunjavaš BAŠ svaku blesavu naredbu! trebao sam to prije isporbati _često si je ponavljao, iako ga je i dalje mučila svijest o nemogućem povratku na Srk.Boljelo ga je, to se ne može zanijekati.No najčešće nije ni puno razmišljao o tome, nego se samo bacio na drugi posao.

Tak je u suprotnome, sto-puta manje mislila na Srk.Ovdje joj je bilo veličanstveno.Bez prijekorno zabavno, i prelijepo.Ali i tu je bila kvaka.Svaki put kada bi se našla u Zimovoj blizini, osjećala bi neobičnu pojavu kao što jo je Dib rekao: leptiriće u trbuhu.Najčešće je zato njega i ispitivala o takvom osjećaju, da vidi, ima li nečeg što će joj biti od koristi ili...ne.Razmišljala je i o tome da ona pozove Zima na spoj, no čak joj je i to Dib zanijekao, jer to se ne radi, jer, da je povoljnije da ON NJU pita van.Neki je put čak i Zim to pokušavao, ovaj put koristeći GIR-ovu pomoć, ali i Zemaljsko tajno oružje-TV.No, kada je on nju htio pitati za van, jednostavno nije mogao.Osjećaji, a i mozak, govorili su mu da još uvijek nije spreman.Tako se sve vrtilo u krug, i ispočetka._IMA LI TO KRAJA?!_

Gir i MiMi uživali su na svoj poseban način.Pošto su sada svoje gospodare doveli do neke granice, kada sada oni sami moraju dalje, malo su legli unatrag i opustili se.Ali sada ONI nisu imali mira, jer su ih Tak i Zim nonstop ispitivali, o tom osjećaju, tako da su se sada oni morali skrivati.Ipak, MiMi je, odnosno GIR, našli su izlaz.MiMi je zamolila Diba da Tak pomogne, zato je GIR rekao svome gospodaru da premalo gleda TV.Gazde su ih poslušali, pa tak i pustili.Reklo bi se da su ih se robotići riješili, no zavisi do kada.

Tjedan dana kasnije, jutro, svi su se budili, spremajući za Park.Zim se najranije digao, zatim Gir i MiMi.Tak se još malo izležavala, no kada je primjetila veličanstven miris, digla se i otišla u kuhinju.Kada je došla ugledala je Gir-a kako radi doručak uz pomoć MiMi (vafle, jaja, palačinke...inače što se jede za doručak).Zim je sjedio za stolom, radeći na nečemu.Ona mu je prišla, te sjela nasuprot njemu.

"Hej..." rekla mu je lagano.Zim nije niti digao glavu sa svog projekta, neg' je samo nastavio.

" 'Jutro.Jesil' se naspavla? "

"A-ha." nasmiješila mu se, kad odjednom digne glavu.Začuđeno je pogledao.

"Tak, si dobro? " pitao ju je.Najednom je primijetila da se crveni, tako da je odmah skinula pogled.

"Jesam, bez brige." htjela se dignuti no tada Gir postavi doručak pred njih.

"_Buon Apeti! _" uzviknuo je potrčeći natrag prema štednjaku.

"_Si, si, ma'am and mesuir._ " dodala je MiMi potrčeći za Girom.Zim i Tak pogledali su prema njima na trenutak, vrateći se nakon nekog vremena na svoj posao.Pojeli su, spremuli se, te pričekali Diba i Zee.Kada su i oni dušli uputili su se u Park.

"...Zato je afrički slon jedan međ' najugroženijim..." govorkala je Bitters i dalje i dalje, što je Tak nagovorilo na nešto drugo.Nešto zabavnije...

Uzela je papirić, nešto napisala i bacila Zimu.

Jedan od najdosadnijih dana, od najdosadnije teme nema goreg od najdosadnijeg učitelja.Čak takvog nismo imali ni na Akademiji...

TAK

Zim se slatko nasmiješio, te dodao Zee da pročita.

Zee se nasmijala te dopisala nešto.

Ipak bolji ovaj nego Pathit.Jao...

Zee

Dodala je do Diba.

A malo razumijevanja?! Ter je ovo 'škola' i 'nastava' a ne lunapark s lakim zadacima...

Dib

Bacio je Tak iza leđa.Tada je Tak premisala Dibovu rečenicu i dobacila Zimu.Zim se malko namrštio, napisavši nešto, te jako bacivši prema Divoboj glavi.

Jedan među štreberima, huh? Nemoj krivo shvatiti, ali u životu treba malo zabave.

Ziiiim

Dib mu se namiješio te kimao glavom, kada najednom Bitters nešto najavi.

"Evo, to bi bilo sve za danas.Za tjedan dana je međunarodna zabava, kojom ćemo proslaviti rođendan Parka.Ali još uvijek nemamo nekog tko će pjevati..." lagano se okrenula,kada Tak naglo zgrabi papirić i dobaci Zee.Zee je kimala glavom, te se naglo digla, govoreći Bitters.

"Gospo,mislim da imamo ideju."

Učitelj se okrenuo, pogledavši prema njoj. "Ah, a tko su to 'MI'? "

"Tak i ja." pogledala je zlonamjerno, na što su Zim i Dib samo zinuli.

Prošla je nastava, a Zee i Tak su se zadržale kod Btters da izlažu svoju ideju.Zim i Dib su čekali vani, pičajući tu i tamo, što bi to bilo o čemu cure govore, ali i da se dosađuju.Nakon nekoliko munuta izašle su, s ponosom do oblaka.

"I...kakav vi to plan imate? " prvi je pitao Zim.Tak je bila spremna odgovoriti, no tada Zee upadne.

"Mislile smo, pošto nemamo novaca da kupimo nekog tko će pjevati,..."

"Same ćemo organizirati audiciju, te tako naći glas Parka." nastavila je Tak.

Zim je pozorno razmišljao, dok je Dib skakao od sreće.

"Jeeeppiiiiii! mugu li ja pjevati?! Imam super glas! čijte..."

Započeo je pjevati, što je izvanzemaljce jako zaboljelo.Zee je pošla prema njemu i opet ga ulovila za njišku.

"Dib.Molim te, prekini...OKEY? " Dib je lagano kimnuo a Zee je otpustila.Tada mu Zim priđe i nešto prošapta na uho.Dib se nasmješi te tako nešto i njemu reče.Cure su nastavile put kući, prema Zimovom i Takovom domu, nonstop razgovarajući o toj audiciji, dok su se dečki povukli prema Dibovom skovištu.Dobro da je Gaz bila kod kuće.Tako je Zim pozvao i Gir-a, tako da je zabava mogla započeti.

Tak i Zee došle su prve, još uvijek raspravljajući, ali ovog pouta o čemu god.Tako se Tak najednom okrene i primjeti da Zima nema.Začudila se te pitala Zee, no ona nije znala...

"A što ću ja time dobiti? "pitala je Gaz.Zim se malo zamilio te brzinski odgovorio,

"Što kažeš na pizzu za cijeli tjedan? "

Gaz je neodlučno kimala glavom. "Hm...dobro.Ok.Ali samo za tri minute."

"HVALA TI GAZ!!! " poletio je Zim i zagrlio ju, no ona ga odmah pljusne po glavi.

"NE DIRAJ ME!! " vikne.

"Okey, okey, da vidimo, ja ću svirati klavijaturu, Gaz bubnjeve, a tvoj robotić-" započeo je Dib.

" gitaru." nadodao je Zim.

"JJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " viknuo je Gir od sreće.No ostali su se vratili svome poslu.

"No zavisi za glas..." nastavio je sivi razmišljajući.No Zim mu nakratko mahne šapicom, zlonamjerno se smješeći.

"Za to se još manje brini..."

"OK- a tekst? Pjesma? " pitao je još jednom, kada Zim odjednom izvadi gomilu papira.(...)

Ovaj dan, a čak i oni drugi, cijelo je društvo provelo pripremajući audiciju u dvorani.Tak i Zee su komandirale, dok su dečki neumorno ispunjavali njihove želje.A ako bi se zažalili, jedna od nji digla bi grižnju savjest, pa bi tako u trenu problem bio riješen.

Dib je bio ogorčen.Ne samo da nije smio pjevati, nije smio ni na audiciju, neg' samo transportirati instrumente i kablove amo-tamo.Ponekad, ali sve češće i češće, zapleo bi se u svim tim žicama i kablovima, tako da su ga drugi morali vaditi.

Tjedan dana kasnije, Zee i Tak cijelo su popodne provele tržeći taj glas koji trebaju, no kao i prošla popodneva ovog beskorisnog tjedna - ništa.

"DALJE! " moglo se ćuti svake dvije minute.

"Sada, mi je puna kapa, ZAŠTO SAM UOPĆE UPALA S TOBOM U OVU ZBRKU?! " ljutito je Tak vikala.

"Hej, učinilo mi se kao dobra ideja! " bila je i Zee ogorčena, ali nije htjela zanijekati svoju ideju.

"No hajde, samo još jedan i završavamo."

"Dobro." dodala je. "DALJE! " viknula je, no zamalo da joj oči nisu ispale kada je ugledala Zima na pozornici.

"Što do-"

"Došao sam na audiciju, za pjevanje.Nadam se da nema problema..." popravljao je Zim mikrofon, uz to gledajući prema curama, koje su se u jednom trenutku pogledale te tako jako nasmijala da su zamalo pale unatraške sa stolica.Zim je začuđenije pogledao, dodavajući,

"KOji vrag je vama?! "

Tada su one polako prestale, ali još uvijek hihoteći.

"Čekaj, ti ćeš pjevati?! " pitala je Tak.

"Pjevanje ili zavijanje?! " dodala je Zee.

"Zim, molim te, zar ne vidiš da imamo posla?" doda Tak.

Zim je samo gledao.Pogledao je prema Dibu, Gaz i Gir iza sebe koji su mu davali znak da su spremni.

"Vidjet ćete..." rekao je tiho.

Tako su se cure prestale smijati, smireći se i pogledajući prema Zimu na pozornici.

"Oh, da vidimo...što ćeš pjevati?! " pitala je Zee uz smijeh.

"Pjesma se zove : 'I'm gonna be strong'. Od mene." rekao je smireno.

" Može se primjetiti." hihotala su cure i dalje, ne mogaviši se smiriti.No to Zima uopće nije uzbuđivalo.On je samo samopouzdano započeo.

Muzika je lagano išla, a ponajviše se mogao čuti Zimov glas.Smireno,sporo i pouzdano recitirao je riječi.

_oh i can't give you more  
_

_than my __lonely heart__  
_

_oh take me as i am  
_

_but don't break apart  
_

_i wanna hold you baby  
_

_i won't let you go  
_

_and everyday and everynight  
_

_oh i miss you so_

( izrecitiravši, pojačala se muzika, a Zim je na posljednjoj riječi pojačao glas. Zee i Tak blejale su otvorenih ustiju, uši do neba prelijepog Zimovog glasa.Tak je lagano hihotala, o onaj ostatak koji sada nisu imali sreće na audiciji, smjestili su se iza Zee i Tak, pljeskajući i uzvikavajući Zimu.On se okrenuo, lagano hodao prema grupi na pozornici.Tad se naglo okrenuo natrag, zatvorivši oči i pokazivajuć svoje osjećaje glasom)

(Zimov glas postaje brži, a muzika stopom za njim)

_oh when the night comes falling  
_

_falling from the sky  
_

_i hear my heart is calling  
_

_for another try  
_

_i wanna hold you baby, i  
_

_won't let you go  
_

_and everday and  
_

_everynight, oh i miss you  
_

_so_

(Zim otvara oči i ugleda gomilu pred sobom.S osmjehom je nastavio)

_i'm gonna be strong  
_

_i know my baby, we can't go wrong  
_

_i'm gonna be strong my baby  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to you darling  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to my love_

(Tak i Zee uspjele su da se opuste, prateći publiku, plješćići i uzvikujući.)

(Tad Zim uspori, muzika za njim, odnosno Dib i klavijatura, Gaz i bubnjevi, Gir i gitara)

(Isto kao i prva strofa)

_this night is gone forever  
_

_till the end of time  
_

_why can't we stay together  
_

_you're always on my mind  
_

_i wanna stay with you love,  
_

_i can't let you go  
_

_and anytime and anywhere,  
_

_oh i miss you so_

(Zim pojačava refren)

_i'm gonna be strong  
_

_i know my baby, we can't go wrong  
_

_i'm gonna be strong my baby  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to you darling  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to my love__-2x_

Zim završava sa pjesmom, sprema se i odlazi iza pozornice, a Tak i Zee uzbuđeno za njim.

"Maybe Earth is really where I belong…nah, the other humans are destroying each other slowly, so what's the point of staying here and watching them die?"


	4. Chapter 4

** Invader-dog Zim **

by

Tenn8bthecreator

GENRE: ZATA (Zim&Tak Alliance)

ZADA (Zim&Dib Alliance)

GAMA (Gim&MiMi Alliance)

ZATR (Zim&Tak Romance)

ZAZR (Zim&Zee Romance)

Only This And Nothing More

Samo ovo i ništa više

by

Tenn8bthecreator

Već je dva mjeseca prošlo otkako je Zim lansirao Tak u svemir, te se time dičio.Za razliku od njega, Dib je radio na tome da Takov Spittle Runner digne uzrak.Ipak, Zim za to uopće nije znao.Gir je na svoj način, davio, zbunjivao ili već mučio svoga gospodara (koga drugoga nego Zima), a Gaz je radila svoj posao da odvede svoga brata Dib do vraga (metaforično značenje).Zasada je takvo stanje bilo na Zemlji, no u svemiru se drukčije motalo.Uostalom sa Tak.Ona je na svoj 'poseban neki' način uspjela dovesti svogu SIR jedinicu u funkciju.Ipak, se nakon reparature Tak malo usplahirila Miminim ponašanjem jer nije bio onaj isti (BILA ONA ISTA-žensko!!!), ali joj je bilo drago da je uoće sluša.Tako je Tak dobila i ideju za svoj brod.Uz pomoć nekih žica iz Miminog rezervnog mozga uspjela je nekako doći do kontrole nad upravljanjem svojeg 'rezervnog' broda.Sada, kada je sve napravila što je mislila, nakrtko se naslonila, te razmišljala.

" Sada si ti na redu...Zim."

(Na Zemlji)

"...I tako vam je to.Razumiste?" Mrs.Bitters se strogo okrenula prema svojim učenicima, koji su ruzumljivo kimali glavom, samo jedan je puhao od dosade - Zim.To je primijtila i učiteljica te je ljutito koračala prema njemu.

"A kolikomogu vidjeti mnogih to baš ni ne zanima?" pogledala ga je revno u oči.

Na to Zim je postao nervozan.

" Tko? Zim? Ne, ne.Zim jako pozorno sluša komandantice..."

Ona ga malo začuđeno pogleda te ponovno zapita. "Dobro, kada ZIM tako pozorno sluša onda neka mi odgovori na ono pitanje: Zbroj površina kvadrata nad katetama, jednak je čemu? "

Zim pogleda uokol, nervozno.Upravo kada je otvorio usta da kaže, zazvoni školsko zvono, za kraj nastave za danas.Zim lagadno izdahne, a Mrs. Bitters se okrene i poduži prema svojemu prijašnjemu položaju, govoreći,

"Pitat ću te sutra.Pripremi se."

Uz ostale pse, i Zim produži prema izlazu, no netko mu stane na put.

"Awwwww...Tako napredna rasa a ne zna pravilo jednog pišljivog pravokutnog trokuta!? " ironično će mu Dib.

Zim podigne glavu, te stane tik uz njega.

"Ah, možda ne znamo vašu, tako bitnu, zbrajalicu..."

"Matematika."

"Svejedno kako se zove, samo je dosadno kao desfunkcionalni SIR! " vikne Zim na njega. "Ipak, mi imamo nešto što je puno zanimljivije.Npr, prijevoz, borbe, ili pak kreativna razmišljanja". govorio je, dok ga je Dib začuđeno gledao.

"Vidjet ćeš, ovaj će ti planet u budućnosti puno više značit' neko išta! " kaže mu sada Dib.

"Da, da.To će biti dan kada počinjem barakati emocijama." i tako, tom rečenicom Zim izađe iz parka i produži ulicom kući.(...)

(10 min.kasnije)

" GIR! Doma sam! " viknuo je Zim Giru.No Gir nigdje u kući.Zim stane začuđeno.Počinje se ogledavati da ga pronađe.Tražio je na Girovim uobičajenim mjestima.Na kauču, pred televizorom, u kupaonici, pred onim velikim ekranom za prijenos telefonskih informacija.Ništa.Tada se vrati gore na vrata da pogleda da li je vani.Taman kada je produžio, ta se ista vrata širom otvore i potisnu ga uza zid.Zim osjeti jaku bol u tijelu te kako se ta vrata isto tako odmiču od njega a on pada na pod.Tada otvori jedno oko i vidi svoga razveseljenog bijelog robotića.

"HI GOSPODARU!!!! VIDITE ŠTO SAM KUPIO!!!! " govorio mu je Gir pokazivajući svoju većicu sa tacosima.Na glavi je imao kapu iz istog restorana.

Zim se ljutito digne i pogleda prema svome robotiću koji je produžio prema kauču, skočio na njega te si stavio onu krećicu na glavu.Zim je ga je neko vrijeme zbunjeno gledao pa pošao nakratko u svoj podzemni labaratorij (...).

(kasnije, navečer)

Nakon onpg sa Girom, Zim je bio u svome labu, nešto experimentirao ili pričao sa Najvišima.Reklo bi se, da ih je izluđivao.Tako je došla i večer.Zim tada nije imao nikakvog pametnijeg posla, nego je malo radoznalo otišao na krov svoje baze, legao i gledao u zvijezde._Kako li je sada situacija na Srku?_ Razmišljao je._Očito mi fali moj dom..._

Sjeo je nakratko, dok mu je jedna suza potekla niz obraz.

Najednom, neka prostrana svijetlost pružala se nebom prema zemlji.Lagano, u punom sjaju, padala je kroz tamnu noć ostavljajući za sobom plavičasti rep.Zim je pomislio da je to zvijezda padalica, no

kada je vidio da je ta svijelost pala usred duboke šume, daleko izvan grada, odmah je pomislio;_To nije zvijezda! Zvijezda ne bi pala ovako, tako bi samo..._

Zim je naglo ustao, potrčao niz bazu točno van.To je i Gir primijetio.

"Gospodaru!? Gdje idete?! " vikao je Gir za njime, no nije bilo koristi.Zim uopće nije slušao, nego je trčao prema šumi.

(30 MIN.KASNIJE)

Zim se lagano vucao niz granje u šumi.Bilo je jezivo.No njega to nije brinulo.Ipak, imao je Gira sa sobom.Što bi mu se moglo dogoditi? No to ga je najmanje brinulo.Ono što ga je najviše brinulo bilo je to, što je sletilo, ili bolje rečeno što je to, matice Srka tako jako udarilo o površinu?! Nije znao.U ovom trenutku nitko nije znao.

Taj brod, za koje se mislilo da je 'brod' ili možda nešto slično, palo je točno u sredini postoši.Zim je stajao pokraj jednog drveta, samo nekoliko metara od polomljenog broda.Izgledalo je kao Spittle Runner, ili bar njegovi dijelovi.

Uokolo su bili metali, prašina, trava,lišće, granje.Sve ispremiješno.Tada Zim nešto uoči u sredini.Lagano produži prema tome, bolje njoj.Gir je išao za njim.Prvi put da nije dizao buku.Zim je stajao točno iznad.Ispod njega bio je polegnuti, malo ošamućeni SIR, a pokraj njega Srk.'Ona' je imala izduljene antene s nekoliko zavijenih dijelova.Tijelo lijepe, sijetlo kreme zelene boje s ponegdje crnih djelova.Na mnogim dijelovima imala je povrijede, te je bila onesvještena.

Zim je nježno gledao prema njoj, kleknuo pred i uzeo ju za ruku.

"OOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo...LIJEPA DAMAAAAAAA..." malo će glasno Gir.

Zim nije skio pogleda s nje nego je samo nadodao. "Aha..."

Nakon nekoliko minuta, uz pomoć Gira, Zim ju je uzeo u naručje i prenio u bazu, da joj previje rane, a Gir je prenio njezinog robotića.Kasnije će doći po 'brod' i njegove dijelove.

(DRUGO JUTRO)

Mladi Srk, kojeg je Zim sinoć pronašao usred šume, drugo jutro se počeo već buditi.Prvo su joj antene titrale, a onda je počela otvarati i oči.Lagano ih je otvarala i zatvarala, jer joj se još uvijek vrtjelo.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka, sjela je na hldnu ploču i primjetila zavojke na svome tijelu.Tada je postala nervozna i počela se ogledavati sa svih strana.

"Gdje sam ja to?" govorila je tiho samoj sebi.

Najednom joj se javi poznat glas.

"U mojoj bazi.Spasio sam te.Pala si samo tako sa neba, kao niotkuda..."

Ona spusti pogled te tako i svoju nervozu.

"Zašto si me spasio Zemljanine? Što namjeravaš sa mnom? " pitala je hladno, dok joj je onaj drugi odgovorio s glasnim smijehom.

"Doista misliš da sam Zemljanin? " produžio je on is svoje sjene.Tada je ona mogla jasno vidjeti tko ju je spasio.

"Zim..."

"Da, to sam ja.Najpoznatiji Srk generacije...Tak."

_Tak.Tak.Mrzim kad ga baš on mora izgovarati... _ljutito je ona razmišljala.Samo ju je jedna činjenica spriječavala da sada ne skoči na njega i ubije ga.Ter joj je uništio život! Samo jedna činjenica govorila joj je NE, dok je još ranjena, i ovako nemoćna pred njime.Spasio joj je život.

Zim je samouvjereno koračao prema njoj, misleći da će se oduprijeti onog plana, koji joj se sada upravo motao u glavi, da ga na najsigurnije ubije.

"I...moja dražesna,kako li se osjećaš? " zapitao ju je postavljajući svoje laktove pred nju na platformu, a glavu lagano na ruke.

Tak je ljuto pogledala prema njemu pa okrene pogled.

"Što tebe boli briga..." hladno mu odgovori.No Zim ju i dalje gledao, a to je i ona primijetila.Zato je vratila pogled prema njemu, gdje je njen pao točno pod njegov.

"ŠTO TAKO GLEDAŠ?!?!?! " viknula je na njega, kada odjednom osjeti da je malo crvena u licu.

Zim se lagano digao, te produžio svoj korak oko platforme.

"Gdje je onaj duh (nisam znala kako za prevedem eng._spirit_)tvoj, onaj stav tvoj, ono rapoloženje tvoje, koje sam upoznao, ono sve koje si imala uz svoga robotića...? " započeo je no nije mogao dovršiti jer ga je Tak pograbila i povukla prema sebi.

"Što si napravio s MiMi? "

Zim se zlovoljno nasmiješi i postavi svoju šapu ispd njezine čeljusti.Tada lagano podigne njenu glavu da njezin pogled bude u istom pravcu s njegovim.Nato ga ona pusti te ponovno osjeti da je crvena u licu.

"Ništa." reče joj lagane i okrene se da izađe.

"NIŠA?!?!?! GDJE JE UOPĆE?!? " vikne ona opet na njega.Tada se Zim ponovno okrene.

"Gore." reče mirno.

Tak je bila spremna da opet poviče na njega no najednom se pred njih spusti lift a u njemu Gir.

"EVO ME GOSPODARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAPRAVIO SAM ŠTO STE REKLIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vikao je i mahao pred njima.Tak je začuđeno gledala, no Zim je točno znao o čemu govori.Najednom je postao veoma nervozan, te je pokušavao da Gir ne izbrblja.

"Gir, ne sada, poslije, mislim..." tjerao ga je natrag, no odjednom se iza Gir stvori mala, tamnoljubičasta mačkica sa isijanim crvenim očima.

"MIMI!!!!!" poviče Tak što pohvati MiMijevu radoznalost.Ona se okrene, te poviče od sreće.

"GAZDARICE!!!! " poskoći mali robotić točno u njedra svoga gazde.Zim je ujedno bio sretan, ali i ljutit, pogotovo na Gir-a.

"GIR! To je trebalo biti iznenađenje! " malo tiho će mu.Gir tužno spusti glavu.Ipak Tak čije ovu rečenicu.

"Iznenađenje? " tiho je pitala Zima, ujedno ispuštajući lagano svoga SIR-a.Spustila se sa platforme i lagano dokoračila do Zima.

"Iznenađenje?! " zapita ovog puta malo strože.Sada je bila samo par centimetara od njegovog lica.

"Gir, idi se malo poigrati sa MiMi..." reče on svome robotiću malo njžnije.Tako ostanu sami.

_U oblaku dima,_

_te tražim u svima,_

_i zbog nikog ti _

_na, tjeraju van._

_dopola sam trijezan,_

_a svjestan sam da se,_

_još držim na nogama._

Zim glada Tak dok ona govori ljtito : "Ti mala, agnorantna,sebična,glaupa..."

_naslušao sam se svih lovačkih priča,_

_veselih mladića,_

_i nekih ko' ja._

_a ja željan tebe_

_tvog lijepoga lica_

_rođena si kraljica._

Zim se odmiče a ona ga opominje,oponaša, sve!

_negdje u toplome gdje spavaš,_

_možda me sretnoga sanjaš_

_pao,sam pao_

_na tvoju ljepotu_

_i opet bi_

_bez razmišljanja_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "trčao je Zim niz ulicu, ravno u Dibovu kuću.Otvorio je vrata i jako zalupio,gdje na to potrči Dib iz kuhinje i vidi Zima na svojim vratima.

"ZIM!! "

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! " poviče Zim ponovno te se sakrije ispod Dibovog kauča te sa jastukom na glavi.

"Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!..." govorio je s jednog tona na ton.

Dib se sagnuo za Zimom.

"Koji vrag je tebi?! " pita ga.

"Svijetlost...pad...Tak...Iznenađenje...MiMi...Poljubac...Batine..."

"TAK?! OTKUD ONA OVDJE?! ZAR JU NISI LANSIRAO U SVEMIR?! "

"J-j-j-jesam,n-n-no p-p-pala je s ne-ba.B-b-b-ila je oz-oz-lijeđena.P-p-pomogao sam joj...A-a-a sada me že-li u-u-bit-ti..."

"A što si napravio da te ona kojim slučajem, OPET želi ubiti? " pitao ga je njeprijatelj sasvim začuđen.

"Em...Ja-..." Zim je mucao, crven u licu.

"ŠTO TI?!?! "

"Em...poljubih je? " baci sada Zim onaj brižan pogled Dibu.

_ON u kući svoga neprijatelja, krije se od svemirca, iste njegove vrste, jer ga želi ubiti, samo zato jer je nakratko spojio usne s njom?!_

"HEP?!?!?!?!?!" vikao je Dib sav začuđen.

"DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " viknuo je ženski glas izvana.

Dib pogleda prema vratima pa prema Zimu.Uzeo ga je za ruku i potjerao dolje, niz stepenice, u gospodarev lab. Zatvorio je vrata za njime i naredio da čeka.Zatim je stao u sredini boravka, kada se vanjska vrata najednom širom otvore a na njima Tak.

"TAK?! OTKUD TI OVDJE?! "pretvarao se Dib koliko je god mogao.

"Gdje je?" pitala je ona hladno na vratima.

"Zim? Em...Zar nije kod kuće?"

Tak je bila ljuta, kao nikada do sada.Dokoračila je do stola, pograbila stolnu svijetljku i uprela ga prema njemu.

"Koliko znam mi imamo nerješeni račun, Dib."

_Glup! _"Ah, zar da?" Dib je bio sav u strahu.Nije znao što da u ovom ternutku radi, a što uopće da govori.

"Nemoj ti mene ispitivati.To je moj posao! "vinkula je ona na njega, te je jednom dobio lampom po glavi.

"AUČ, TAK!!!!! "

"Pitah jednom i pitah dva puta.GDJE JE?!?!"

"Zim, ne zna..."

"NE PITAM ZA TOG LICEMJERNOG GASVIGASPLOČA!!!!!!" Tak vikne još jače tako da je i Zim mogao čuti.A bilo bi mu bolje da nije.Tada se ona opet, s lampom, dosta približi neprijatelju, a ovog puta malo nježnije mu reče.

"Dib, moj Spittle Runner."

"T-tko? "

"Moj brod, moja kreacija.Gdje je? "

"Ah, to.U garaži."

Dib odgovori mirno i smiri se.Tak se digne i produži prema garaži.

"Puh, a ja sam mislio da tražiš Zima." nadoda on kratko.Tak mu se sa strane okrene.

"Zašto bih se ja brinula za tog idiota? On je samo nesvrstani,blesavi, čudni, a što je najvažnije, najmanji os..."

"KO' TEBE ŠTA PITA!! IPAK SU MENE NAJVIŠI...uf, sada sam zabrljao..." izletio je Zim iz sobe,sav s ponosom, ali sada, spuštenih antene.

"AHA! Znala sam da ćeš past' na tu foru!!! " pokazala je ona prstom prema njemu i brzim korakom pohrlila za njim.Zim je pokušao pobjeći, no ona ga je ulovila za rep i odvlačila prema garaži, u svoj brod.

"Doviđenja Dib.Vidimo se u Parku."

I s time dvoje su se svemirace pozdravili sa Zemljaninom, a upravo kada se on okrenuo, doleti ona lampa i udari Diba u glavu (...).

(KOD ZIMA)

Tak i Zim došli su natrag u bazu.Tak je bila spremna odmah ubiti malog osvajača, no ipak nije...Zašto? tako se i Zim začudio, no mislim da ipak nije čudno jer nakon dva sata klečanja i moljakanja, čak bi i Najviši popustili.Tako su se njih dvoje pomirili i sklopili savez 'prijateljstva'.Pošto je Zim prvo uništio Takov život, ona ga je htjela osvetiti.Sada je Zim spasio njen život, pa mislim da to znači da su kvit.Ali Zim je ipak morao isplatiti račun, tako da je sada Takov sluga sve dok ona ne ozdravi (I TO POOOOOOOTPUNO).

Gir i MiMi postali su najbolji prijatelji.Obožavali su biti u društvu jednog i drugog, samo...problem je bio u tome da se njihovi gospodari nisu slagali baš.Zato su odlučili malo 'spojiti' njihovu sudbinu.

Npr., kada je Tak naručila da joj Zim donese ručnik, MiMi je činila da nezina gazdrica leži udobno,u tom trenutku kada Gir-ov gospodar bude došao.Kada bi se Zim približavao platformi, Gir bi mu podmetnuo nogu, te bi on pao ravno na Tak.Zim ne bi znao što bi rekao, a Tak bi pogledala sa strane i tjerala ga sa sebe.

A najbolje je ono kada je Gir rekao svome gospodaru da hitno dođe gore, a tako je i Mimi nagovorila svoju gazdaricu da dođe.Kada su došli gore dočekao ih je šok.MiMi i Gir priredili su večeru, postavili stol tako da je prelijepo izgledalo.Taj stol za dvoje krasile su dvije svijeće, koje su gorile sjetnim plamenom.Isto tako sjetno je bilo i svijetlo, ne presvijetlo, ni premračno.Lagana, romantična muzika krasila je atmosferu.Najednom, Tak je primjetila da se giba u pravcu prema stolu, ali ne svojevoljno.MiMi ju je lagano gurala kao Gir svoga gospodara.No, večer nije bila romantična.Njih dvoje brzo su pojeli i posvetili se svako svojoj strani.Tada su robotići bili zbunjeni.Mislili su da će ih jedna romantična večera zbližiti.Tako je plan propao.Kao i drugi.Prije, jedno 20 ideja na dan, tada 15, pa 10, na to 5, te sve do najkasnijeg, barem jednog plana na dan.Ali ipak, na kraju su posve popustili.Nije imalo šanse da ONI ikada budu zajednu!!!!!

(NA MASSIVU)

Najvišima je na Massivu bilo jako dosadno.Osvajači su bili na svojim misijama i nisu trebali njihove pomoći ni puno opreme.Zim već danima, možda mjesecima nije zvao, a to je bilo veoma čudno.Zalihe snackova bile su popunjene, nijedan se planet nije okuprijevao osvajanjima,tako da problema nije bilo.Odjednom, jedan Srk najavi poziv.

"Moji Najviši, poziv sa..."

"ZEMLJE?! " uzvikli su Crveni i Ljubičasti u jedan glas.Malo ljutito a i malo posrećeno da bi to mogao biti Zim.No nije.

"Ne." malo začuđeno odgovori Srk.

"Oh." okrenu se Najviši natrag. "Otkuda onda? "

"Mox, moji Najviši."

Na to se Crveni malo zamisli._Hm, mislim da znam tog osvajača..._ No prije nego je mogao do kraja razmisliti, na ekranu pred njima stvori se Srk, kremasto zelenih upadljivih očiju, te lijepog zelenkastog krza.Taj Srk, bolje 'ONA' je imala špićaste uši, a pod očima duge i lagane trepavice.Crnog na krzu činila je velika crna traka na kićastom repu i crne rukavice na šapicama.Oko grla pružala joj se traka koja je napred pod vratom završavala u obliku obrnutog srca.Antene kao kod svakog ženskog osvajača duge, a na krajevima nekoliko puta zavijene.One su lagano treperile u zraku, dok je ona spuštala glavu i klečela pred svoji gospodarima.

"Moji Najviši..." glas joj je bio nježan i ugodan, što je čak i Najvišima davalo ugodan osjećaj.

"Osvajaču...Zee? " prvi je zborio Crveni.Ljubičasti mu se lagano nagne na uho i nešto prošaptao.

"Uf, ona postaje svkim danom sve ljepša i ljepša." Crveni samo kimne glavom.

"Što trebaš osvajču Zee? "

"Moji Najviši, samo sam htjela najaviti da sam gotova sa misijom."

"OPET?!?!" poviču Najviši u isti čas.Opet.

"Moji su poslovi ovdje obavljeni, te bih htjela zamoliti ako mogu sada obaviti 'Posljednji Pucanj' na planet, pa tako i NAPOKON poći u mirovinu."

Najviši su se pogledali.Mladi osvajač, toliko završenih misija, a već želi u mirovinu?!?! Ona je sada morala imati tek najmane 450 godina!Crveni i Ljubičati nisu znali što da joj kažu.Tada se Ljubičasti opet nagne nad uho svoga partneta i nešto prošapta.Crveni je kimao glavom i zlovoljno se smješkao.Zee je malo začuđeno, malo dojadljivo gledala prema njima.

"Naravno, naravno...Ovajaču Zee.Imamo za tebe još jednu POSLJEDNJU misiju." rekao je Crveni, a ona je lagano izdahnula._Jao, kad će sve ovo prestati...?!?!?!_

"Dobro."

"Šaljemo te na planet...Zemlju." izgovorio je Najviši ove riječi a ona...bolje da kažem ili ne?...ostala šokirana do kraja svojih antena.Svaka joj se dlaka na krzu nakostriješila da je jedino imala za povikati zašto ona?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Duboko je udahnula i lagano uspjela izgovoriti.

"MOLIM?! " pogledala je prema njima.

"Pravo si čula.Asistirati ćeš osvajaču Zimu na njegovoj misiji...he,he...mislim da..." počeo se on sve glasnije i glasnije smijati.

"MOLIM?! JA I TOM ŠORTIJU?!?! " pitala je.Ipak, svatko na Srku znao je da je Zim veoma nizak, te da je njegova misija bila čista laž.Zee, ona je ipak nekako, u dubini svoje duše bila znatiželjna kako taj 'Zim' uopće izgleda.Kada Crveni više nije mogao, Ljubičasti je nastavio.

"Što moj partner želi reći je, da, šaljemo te na Zimlju da Zimu na najozbiljniji način kažeš i predočiš da je njegova misija nikakva.Da je uopće nije ni postojala!" viknuo je on ovu zadnju rečenicu i započeo se glasno smijati.

Tada se Crveni smirio.

"Moji Najviši...Imam pitanje, više, više pitanja..."

"Reci...osvajačice..." cerekao se malo Crveni.

"Najviši, zašto ja? Zašto on? Kako to da..." započela je ona no Crveni ju je prekinuo.

"Dragice, mislili smo da si ti najidealnija za to, a ako mu ti kažeš istinu, neće ti moći zamjeriti...pa mislim, s takvom ljepotom..." započne.Zee se malo zacrvenila u licu, pred Najvišivim argumentom.

"Dakako, Moji Najviši." dovrši ona i isključi ekran.Nakon što su Najviši nestali sa pozornice, mlada se osvajačica lagano spustila u svoj stolac i uzviknula svome kompjutoru.

"Kompjutore, stavi koordinate, te pravac njime prema planetu...Zemlji..."

Kompjutor je nekoliko puta zapištao, te na kraju upisao kookrdinate i poplovio prema njima.

(DRUGI DAN NA ZEMLJI)

Bio je to normalan, kao i svaki drugi dan na Zemlji.Zim je pošao u Park, a neočekivano, Tak je bila sa njime.Očito mu je oprostila, kada mu dopušta da tako usko uz nju ide.Ona je nosila onu svoju hologravsku odoru, koju je nosila i kada je zadnji put bila na Zemlji.Svi su se za njom okretali, a samo je Dib, lagano naslonjen na drvo, malo obraćao pažnju.Toliko malo mu je trebalo da digne taj njen Spittle brod u zrak!

Svi su učenici lagano ušli u unutra i već sada čekali da dan završi.Svatko je imao svoje planove.Zim,Dib te ostali sjeli su na svoje uobičajeno mjesto, osim Tak,koja je čekala da ju Mrs.B. najavi.

"Oh, ti opet." pogledala je svoju bivšu učenicu.Bitters nije voljela nikoga iz svoga razreda, zato Diba najmaje, a Tak, možda nešto više.Kada su se svi smirili, nastavica zbori.

"Djeco, htjela bih Vam ponovno predstaviti našu bivšu učenicu, Tak.Tak, reci dvije riječi koje imaš i sjedi na svoje mjesto."

Tak malo pogleda prema njoj pa prema njima."Ah, a što bih imala za reći? Moj gospodar i ja vratili smo se sa velike turneje, te mi je sada jako drago biti ponovno ovdje." rekla je na brzinu, da se toga riješi i nastavi svoj posao.

Ona ipak nije htjela ponovno u Park ići, no što bi radila po cijele dane sama sa Girom i MiMi? Ter bi joj oni opet pokušali predočiti kako je Zim drag, a ona da je njegova sudbina.A ako Zima može u bazi daviti, će ga tu još više.

"Da, da.Nakon što si mjesec dana, ha možda i više lebdjela u svemiru! Hej, zar te nitko nije imao za pokupiti? "

ironično joj na to doda Dib, čime ona pokaže da mu sutrašnji dan neće osvanuti.

"AH, TKO TEBE SLUŠA! " vikala su drugi psići, čak ga i gađali svime što im je došlo pod ruku.

"Hej, ja samo govorim istinu! " uvrijeđeno je kimao Dib glavom.

Pošto je Tak sjedila točno iza Diba, dok je koračala dala mu je malo po glavi za ono što se dogodilo neke večeri, a i za ovo danas.

Dib nije shvaćao kako ju Zim može poljubiti bez ikakve grižnje savjesti ili nešto prema tom agrsivnom Srku uopće nešto osjećati?!

Nakon što se on vratio naprijed, pogledao je prema Zimu.On je gladao prema Tak, sav crven u licu, te sa malim osjećajem sramote.

_Ako Zimu sada ona ljutnja nedostaje,to otvara mjesta svim onim njegovim drugim osjećajima...pa...sada bi se onda najvjerojatnije osjećao sretnim, tužnijim, pa i osramoćenim, u strahu i...oh ne...LJUBAV! To bi objasnilo zašto ju je bio poljubio pa se skrivao kod mene! Prije tako ljut, te nije mogao izglasiti sve svoje druge osjećaje! Sada je ta ljutnja nestala...OH NE! ZIM SE ZATRESKAO U TAK!_

Tada se on lupi rukom o glavu, te se svi okrenu prema njemu.On se malo zacereka i odvrati pozornost.

(...kasnije u danu...)

Zvonilo je za marendu.Zim je čekao da Tak prva izađe, da ju ponovno ima u pogledu.Ona je bila začuđena njegovim ponašanjem, već, otkad ju je uopće spasio.Čak je i primjetila onaj širohi osmjeh i crvenilo pod nosom, kada je izlazila.Ipak, nije se time zamarala nego je samo legla pod drvetom i gledala u nebo.Tu je sada.Na Zemlji.U društvu svojih najvećih neprijatelja.Da kontaktira Najviše i zamoli šansu? Ne bi koristilo.Već je jednom pokušala, te nije uspjela.Sa Zimom je sklopila savez, da ga neće pokušati ubiti.A što ona obeća ona i drži.Tako da, kad se gledaju sve činjenice, nema druge nego da zauvijek ostane na ovom smrdljivom planetu.

Lagano je zatvorila oči i razmišljala.(...)

Zim je izlazio za Tak.Upravo je upreo prst da ju nešto upita, kada se ponovno dozove Dib.

"Hej Zim, zar ti nije već dosadno trčati za njom? Pa to je ono što žene žele! Samo da im uletiš u ruke." Zim ljutito spusti ruku i okrene se svom neprijatelju.

"Što hoćeš smrdljiče? Imam posla."

Dib se malo nasmije."Misliš da ne znam? Ti i Tak...Pa to je tako uoč..."

"Začepi!!!" Zeleni dotrči do njega i stavi mu ruku na usta. "Da se nisi usudio ni ton ispustiti! "

Dib naglo makne njegovu ruku sa svojih ustiju. "Nećeš ti meni govoriti što da radim! Imam vlastiti život, znaš?"

"Nažalost, da.No čuj, pisneš li, nećeš drugi dan više doživjeti! " zaprijetio mu je zeleni, što uopće sivoga nije pogodilo.

"Znaš, to me uopće nije pogodilo.Tako mi je i Tak zaprijetila! "

"Neka je.A što tebe uopće briga za moj život? Samo ga se kloni i ne petljaj!!!! " viknuo je zeleni na njega, spremajući se da ode Dib je sad bio ljući nego...kada mu je ono Zim uništio prošlost, prije nego se sve vratilo u normalu.

"Da ga se klonim?! JA SAM ONAJ KOJI GA NAJVIŠE ŽELI UVIDJETI!!! "

"Možda u drugom životu, samo ti sanjaj! "

Dib se pokušao smiriti no nije mogao."Da ga sanjam?! DA GA SAMO SANJAM?! Oooooo... da sanjat ću ga, kao što ti onaj poljubac sa TAK!!! "

"Što si rekao? " okrenuo se Zim za njim kao i svi ostali koji su još bili oko njih.

"Sanjat ću i to kako si dotrčao kod mene, i sakrio se pod kauč sa jastukom na glavi, nakon tog poljupca.ALI ZNAJ ZIM, NISAM JA TAJ KOJI SE U NJU ZATRESKAO!!!!!!! "

Dib se izlajao do zadnjih snaga, na što je Zim mogao samo gledati.No prije nego je on nešto mogao reći, jave se ostali oko njih.Ponajviše oni popularniji.

"Opa, znači, Tak se nije ni javila, jer je imala posla sa svojim novim DEČKOM.Hm,hm...To je velika vijest."

Zim je neko vrijeme gledao nju pa je skočio na Diba." Sada si gotov..." započeo je laganim korakom prema njemu.Dib je tek sada shvatio što je napravio.

"Hej, Zim, Zimmy, Z.kompadre, nemoj raditi nagle poteze, možda požališ..." Dib je pokušao da ga nagne na drugu volju, ili da mu bar odvrati pažnju.

"Jedino što sam požalio je prvi kontakt sa tobom! Gnjido mala, sada si gotova..." ubrzao je Zim korak i počeo trčati prema sivome, koji je već, puno, puno, puuuuuuuuno puta bježao od nekoga.Ponajviše od svoje sestre.

(kod Tak)

Tak je udobno ležala pod drvetom i toplim suncem.Najednom joj priđe jedna od popularnih učenica i stane baš na sunce.

"Otpusti što god imaš i gubi se." hladno joj kaže Tak.

Ona joj samo kimne glavom i stane pred Tak prekiženih ruku.

"Ch, ch, nisam znala da možeš tako nisko pasti.No ipak me te je žao." ona je rekla svoje i otišla u svoje društvo.Tak je sjela, zbunjena.

"Što se ovdje dovraga događa?! " pitala je samu sebe.

Tada čuje da netko viče.Okrene se oko drveta i vidi kako Zim trči za Dibom.

"Požalit ćeš što si rođen! I to što si izbrbljao! " vikao je zeleni za njim.Tako su dotrčali točno do onog drva pod kojim je bila Tak.Zim je zapeo i pao točno pred nju.Tak ga je gledala začuđeno.On se digne te pogleda prema sivome koji je dalje trčao, a tada primijeti i Tak pored sebe.

"Oh, hi..." lagano joj je mahnuo.

"Zim, čemu sva ova zbrka? "

"Oh, to da...mislim da je Dib nešto izbrbljao..." rekao je zeleni do pola.Nije mogao dalje.Malko crven pogledao je prema jednoj grupi cura.One su se lagano cerekale, pa tako najvjerojatnije njima, što su on i Tak, JAKO dobro primjetili.Najednom ona pograbi Zima i dovuče ga do sebe (kao onu večer kada se ona tek probudila).

"Zimmy,imaš li nešto za reći? " pitala je nježno.On joj se smješkao, iako je bio veoma nervozan.

"N-nisam ja!! T-tak n-n-nemoj me ubiti!N-n-n-isam ja izbrbljao!"

_Ima jedna staza tanka,_

_od tvog srca prema mom. _

_ali koda je od stakla,_

_krivoj riječi odmaklo._

_da nas ne bi ureklo,_

_ajmo malo pomalo,_

_reci mi jesi li to ti,_

_s druge strane ljubavi... _

"ON JE ŠTA?!" vikala je Tak na Zima.

"ZAISTA NISAM JA!!!! " odmicao se on od radioaktivnog Srka koji je bio spreman za napad.

Ona je stajala nervozna, no ipak razmišljajući.

"Ta mala gnjida..." govorila si je.

"To sam i ja rekao! "

"AJD' ZAČEPI VIŠE! Trebam smisliti kako da ga osvetim..." viknula je, još nervoznije.

"Misliš...MI...kako da ga...OSVETIMO! " naginjao se on sve više nad nju.

"HEP?!" sada se ona pak začudi.

"Pa...ako se možda možeš DOBRO prisjetiti...to je bio naš ZAJEDNIČKI...poljubac."

kaže on dok je njoj trebalo par sekundi da se nađe.Tada se polako odmicao od nje, znajući da nešto sprema.

Tak zatitra par puta antenama i vrti glavu u prijašnju poziciju. "Nažaolst." reče.

A i što bi sada trebala napraviti?! UBITI GA?! ISTUĆI?! TER NIJE ON KRIV!!! A jednu ruku, ipak joj se svidio taj osjećaj.Još uvijek ga se sijeća.

Tada je i Zim sjeo i razmišljao.

"HEJ IMAM!!! " uzviknu u isti čas upretim prsom u zrak. "NE, MOJ JE BOLJI!! " poviču te pogledaju ravno u oči.

"Čuj, a da ih spojimo? " doda Tak.

"Dobra ideja."

(...kod Diba-noću...)

Dib je udobno ležao u svome krevetu sanjajući kao uvijek o priznanju uhvaćanog svemirca i prikazanog pred javnost.Čak u jedan dio možemo staviti i predsjednika Amerike.Najednom blava svijetlost.I jaka buka.To i Dib čuje.Malo otvori oči, a kada primijeti plavu svijetlost skoči na koljena a deku provuče preko glave.

"Š-što...?! " započne on, no prekine ga nešto.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUU..."

u prvom se času moglo čuti imjesto Dibovog 'Što'.

U drugom trenutku u sobu su kroz prozor ušli dvoje lebdećih kukaca, plavih, s krilima.Čudno.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUU..."

započne još jednom.

"T-tko-Š-što-K-kako-K-kada..." započne on sa pitanjima no prekine ga svemirac.

"Dib, Dib...em...kakvo god tvoje prezime bilo..."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Što trebate?

"Donosimo ti poklon, koji će ti ovdje zasigurno biti od koristi. " rekao je onaj prvi vrlo hladno.

"HEP?! " Dib je bio začuđen. "Zašto ja?"

"Pa...ti si jedini koji je otkrio Srkene na svome planetu i sada se protiv njih mora boriti.A ovako i onako nijednom drugom zemljaninu glava nije toliko velika koliko je tebi." reče onaj drugi.

"A-ha." kimnue sivi glavom.

"Ali po našim običajima, ti moraš napraviti test."

"A-ha.NO RECI VEĆ JEDNOM!!! " izdere se Dib na njih.Oni zamo zakotrljaju očima.

"Dobro.Zelimo da izađeš van, i proglasiš svima kraj svijeta." kaže drugi.

"ŠTO?!?! " skoči Dib na noge.

Onaj prvi lagano udari drugoga. "Ne brini se.Nije to što moj partner želi reći.Trebaš izaći van i proglasiti naše postojanje."

"Ok." kaže mirno Dib i istrči van.Tada započne jako vikati na cijelu ulicu (psi laju, pa tako on još laje nego što jedan običan pas laje).Tako mu na glavu dolete čizme, cipele, sve čime se dalo bacati.Isto tako par ljudi izađu iz kuća, kao i Dibov otac, sestra i gospodar.

"DIB DAJ PREKINI VEĆ JEDNOM!!!!!! " lupi ga njegova sestra Gaz lagano po glavi.

"Hej! Moram proglasiti postojanje svemiraca, Gaz! Pa ću dobiti poklon!!" rekao je on zadovoljno ovu zadnju rečenicu i bacio se natrag zavijanju.

"JAO!!! ZAŠTO MI BAŠ ON MORA BITI BRAT!?!?! ZAŠTO UOPĆE JA?!?! " viknula je i spremila se vratiti natrag, no odjednom, bačva ljepila pospe se sa krova, točno na Diba.Svi su stajali u šoku.Gaz se samo malo suzdržavala smijeha.Isto tako s krova naleti i vreća perja, gušćjeg perja koja prekrivala ono mokro ljepilo po Dibovom tijelu.Mali sivi pijetao gledao je posve oko sebe.Svi su se smijali, a Gaz se bacila na pod od smijeha.

"HEJ PIJETLIĆU! ZAPJEVAJ NAM NEŠTO LIJEPOOOOO!!!!!!!! " viknuo mu je jedan poznat glas sa krova.On podigne njušku kad ono Zim...i Tak!

"AH, OSVETA JE TAKO SLATKA..." nadodala je Tak.

"Zim...Tak..." lagano je progovorio.Sav ljutit pošao je u kuću dok su se svi još uvijek smijali.Dibov gospodar i otac lagano su se vraćali na svoja prijašnja mjesta, dok je Gaz još uvijek pravila viceve oko njega.Čak je i napravila par fotografija za uspomenu.

Tako su se svi vratili unutra, osim Zima i Tak.Oni su se još uvijek smijali iz sve duše.Tak se ipak prva smiri.

"Uf, ovo je bila dobra akcija..."

"Da i to zahvaljujući tebi..." doda Zim.

"Molim?! " začudi se ona.

Zim se naglo digne."Što?! " zapita on.Prvi put da je rekao nešto lijepo, a ona tako reagira.

"Ah, ništa.No hajde vratimo se u bazu." kaže ona.Prvi se spustio Zim, te je stao tako da uhvati Tak.Ona se spotaknula i pala ravno na leđa Zimu u ruke.Malo se zacrvenila i nasmijala.

"He, he.Sad me molim te spusti dolje."

"HE, HE. Nema šanse." protivio se on njoj te počeo tako nositi sve do baze.Kada su došli ispred vrata, nisu znali kako ih otvoriti.Tak je rekla Zimu da je spusti pa da će ona.No on je imao bolju ideju.Nogom je lupio o vrata, koja su se zatim širom otvorila.Ispred televizora sjedili su Gir i Mimi, udobno naslonjeni o kauč.Zim je s puno ponosa ušao i lagano položio Tak na kauč spremajući se da ode u lab.

"Zim? " pozove ga Tak nježno.On se okrene, te preko ramena pogleda prema njoj. " Thanks."

To primijeti i robotići, te počinju da pobuđuju atmosferu.

"OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO..." započne Gir, na što se MiMi samo cerekala.

Zim se vrati stane pred njega i pošalje u lab, no MiMi ga predkine.

"Gospodine, ono što Gir želi reći je da je lijepo što ste Vi i Gazdarica zajedno surađivali, te tako došli do cilja."

"A-ha." pogledao je Zim malo prema Tak, pa prema MiMi.Ona zakotrlja očima, brzo se spusti sa kauča u kuhinju, pa natrag, noseći nešto. "A da proslavimo? Šampanjac? "

Svi su začuđeno gladali u ružićastog robotića. "MiMi, odakle..." pita ju 'gazda' (Zim).

"Rezerva." kratko i jasno robotić odgovori.Na to svi zakotrljaju očima te započnu sa proslavom pobjede.(...)

(...malo kasnije...)

MiMi i Gir su se sada osjećali kao pravi pobjednici.Napokon su nadvladali mržnju svojih dvoje gospodara, a možda sada postoje šanse za ljubav.Pustili su sav šampanjac svojim gospodarima da pronađu put u zajedničku sudbinu. Lagano su počeli odmicati u lab.

Zim i Tak su bili u drugom svijetu.Malo im se vrtilo, ali to ih nije uzbuđivalo.Bili su posve pijani.Uživali su u društvu jednog i drugog.

" I kak' ti se svidil ovaj moj plan za pokoravanje zimljanih? "

"1.E to baš nije tvoj plan nego moj

2.nije bilo za zemljane, nego da osvetimo idiota Diba! " objašnjavala mu je ona.

"Ah.Onda je onaj najbolji dio bio moj! " dičio se on i dalje.

"Nij nego moj! "

"S'ejedno." mrko je sjeo Zim.No ubrzo se zuacerekao.

"Ć'eš još? "

"JUP! " štucne on.Tada prasnu u glasan smijeh.

"A znaš, baš si lipa kad se ljutiš..."

" 'sam li? " sada se ona dičila.

" uf, a kad bi znala da je istina ono što je Dib rekal..."

" A kaj je rekal Zimmy?! " blesavo ga je pitala.

" Da sam se do ušij zatreskal u te!!!! " povikne on i glasno se nasmiju.

" To, nij istina..." prva se smirila ona.

"Jep JUP je! " opet on štucne.

" Baš si glup! " legla je na kauč tako da je gladala ravno u njega.

" A TIS' LIPA KAJ TO IZGOVARAŠ!!!! " legao je tako i on.

" Daj, prekini!! "

" NEH, JUP!! " na to se započnu opet glasno smijati.

" A znaš li ti da si baš sladak bil, kad sam zadnji put ovdje bila?! MISLILa SAM DA SI SE ZAISTA ZATRESKAL U ME!!!!!!! "

" AH, ZAR-JUP-SI?! " štucao je on i dalje.

" AH! Ali to nije iskreno...Mislim da sam se sad..." ispila je ona svoju čašicu.

" Što-JUP-sada?! "

"ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA MI SE VIŠE SVIĐAŠŠŠššššš...! " vikala je ona iz punog glasa da on shvati.Robotići su sa strane sve to lijepo snimali.Za dokaz za budućnost.

"NE VIRUJEM TI! DOOOOOOKKAA-JUP-AAAAŽŽŽŽIIIIIIIIIIIII..." sjeo je on na koljena vikao njoj.

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJjjjjjjj..."

kaže ona njemu nježno, položi ruke oko njegovog vrata i poljubi ga.Zim je nekoliko puta štucao, no kasije je prestao.Uz kasetofon, MiMi i Gir snimali su ovo i kamerom.

"Možda ih ovo ipak pobudi da budu zajedno, Gir." reče mu MiMi stojeći točno ispred Takovog i Zimovog strastvenog događaja.

"Nadam se.Ter je ovo tvoja ideja! " malo je Zimov robotić povisio ton jer mu je bilo doista teško nositi i svoju partnericu, kasetofon i kameru.

"Daj šuti! Fala bogu Hieliju (kod Srka,bogu strasti) i božici Amorej (kod Srka, božici ljubavi; inače Srkensi je baš i ne diče toliko) da su uopće na ovakvom putu."

"Da.Imaš pravo.SAMO SADA DRŽI TU KAMERRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"

Tak postavi svoju šapu točno pod Zimovu čeljust, da ga povuče još dublje.Kada su prekinuli, od tog ludog osjećaja samo su se mogli smijati.

"HEEEEEEJJJJJ...SI ME TI TO UPRAV POLJUBILA..." odmakne se on od nje, ali ne previše.

"JUP. I mogla bih još jednom..." mamila ga je ona ljepotom svojih očiju.

"NO, na što čekaš...moja božice Amorejjj..." povuče ju on u još jednu avanturu.

"JESIL I TO SNIMILA?! JESIL?!JESIL?! " zanovijetao je Gir.

" 'San, 'san.Daj sad prekini! " MiMi mu je dala znak da ju spusti dolje.

" I? Koliko kopija? " pita ju bijeli robotić.

" Negdje oko..." Takov se robotić zamisli " 200 0000."

"UFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...To je puuuuuuuuuunnnooooooooo..."

nadoda Gir, te se tako njih dvoje pokupe iz sobe, ostavljajući svoje gospodare njihovoj novoj sudbini.

_Bilo gdje,_

_s tobom sam spremna _

_otputovati,_

_i na riječ,_

_sve što mi kažeš _

_povjerovati,_

_bilo kad,_

_s tobom bih mogla vjeruj _

_krenuti,_

_i za sebe se_

_više nikada ne okrenuti._

_NI NA NEBU, NI NA ZEMLJI SAM,_

_sva zadrhtim kad te ugledam,_

_daj mi reci da si moj,_

_to htjela bih da znam-_

_JER OVAKO NI NA NEBU NI NA ZEMLJI SAM!_

_Buđenja,_

_sa mnom bi bila puna_

_radosti,_

_imaš li,_

_dovoljno ljubavi i hrabrosti?_

_poljubac,_

_više od riječi bi mi rekao,_

_bilo bi ti žao što-_

_si toliko čekao... _

(...drugo jutro...)

Svanulo je drugo jutro.Ljepše jutro.Robotići su spavali dolje u Zimovom labaratoriju.Gir se prvi probudio, te odmah skočio na MiMi.

"MiMi-cka probudi se!" tresao ju je lagano, no ona je povukla svoj rep na njušku, ne obračajući pažnju.

"Gazdarice, već sam pripremila brod! " mumljala je tiho.

Gir se malo zamislio.Na trenutak je iz svoga kutka izvadio jedan megafon i upreo ga u mačkicu.

"MIMI-CKA PROBUDI SE! " viknuo je kroz njega.Pogladao je prema MiMi no ona nije bila tu.

"Ti - mali - idiote! " Gir pogleda prema gore kada se ona svojim nogama prihvatila za strop.Par puta je zarežala na njega, te se kao padobran spustila na pod.

"MIMI-CKA A DA IDEMO VIDIT' GOSPO..." bukne Gir opet kroz megafnon, no ne uspije završiti jer mu ga MiMi oduzme.Ona udahne zrak i prozbori.

"DA!!!!!! "

MiMi vikne na njega, te baci megafon u stranu.Gir si malo pomaza uši i krene za njom gore, gdje su njihovi gospodari spavali.Stajali su nekoliko minuta, gledajući ih, kako mirno snivaju u naručju jednog i drugog.

Zim je ležao na jednom kraju svoga kauča, dok je Tak, ležeći udobno na njegovim prsima, postavila svoju glavu točno ispod njegove.

No ipak su njih dvoje trebali u Park, jer bi pobudili pažnju,a to su i njihovi robotići uvidjeli.Svaki je započeo buditi svoga.Tak se malo podigla, još zijevajući te sa jakom glavoboljom, gledala je uokolo.Isto kao i Zim.Tako ona pomakne svoj pogled prema njemu, a on prema njoj.Njihovi se pogledi sretnu, kao i njihovi osjećaji.Tak brzinski skoči sa njega na pod.Režući.

"MA KAKO SE USUĐUJEŠ?! " s ljutim pogledom i crvenom bojom u licu gledala je prema njemu.

"JA?! TER SI TI LEGLA NA ME!!!!! " sjeo je Zim prekriženih ruku na kraj kauča.

"I poljuuuuubbbbbiiiiiillllllaaaaaaaaa..." nastavio je Gir sljedeći.

"MOLIM?!?!?!? " u isti čas uzviknu dvoje Srka na malog robotića.Da ne bi još nešto izbrbljao, MiMi mu nabrzinu ubaci svoj rep u usta...

"He, he.Mislim da je...nešto pobrkao..."

"MiMi..." Tak započne kada pogleda prema satu. "JAO ZIM!! MI KASNIMO U PARK!!!!!"

"ŠTO?! " potrči on brzo kroz vrata, dok je Tak najednom stala na stepenicama.

"Reći ćeš mi kasnije." lagano svome robotiću pokaže prstom, postavi si hologram i potrči za Zimom.

(...tamo...)

_Gdje su dovraga..._ razmišljao je Dib punom parom Gdje bi to Tak i Zim mogli biti.Lagano je prstima lupao po stolu, što je drugih malo smetalo.Dok je on gledao u stranu, kao da uopće nije tu, ostali su oprezno slušali Mrs Bitters.

Najednom njen sat prekinu...tko?...Zim i Tak.Ispričali su se učiteljici, a tako i dobili kaznu da poslije, kada svi budu išli kući, počiste prostor.

_Ah, no ta kazna ipak nije dovoljna..._ sivi je i dalje bio ljut zbog onoga sinoć.To je od Zima očekivao, ali od Tak? _Čekaj, otkad oni rade zajedno? To je sasvim nemoguće! _nije moglo biti moguće da je Tak Zimu ipak popustila! Ona je bila drukčija.Sviđala mu se...nekako.Ipak, prije nego je saznao da je svemirac.I nakon onoga sinoć.Sada je ljut.Veoma ljut.

Tako su njih dvoje sjeli natrag na svoja mjesta.Dosađivajući se, te razmišljajući i o onome što je Gir rekao.

Najednom pred učiteljicom se stvori još jedan pas.Bitters popriča na trenutak s njom te ju predstavi ostalima.

"Djeco, ovo je Aleez.Njezini su se gospodari češće selili, te je sada ovdje.Aleez, imaš li nešto za reći? "

Ona kimne klavom. "_Buenos Dias_, ja sam Aleez, i podrijetlom sam iz Mexsika.Prešla sam više od 24 država svijeta, što ponekad zna i ne može biti korisno.Nadam se da ću ovdje i ostati, te steći puno prijatelja."

Mnogi su je blago gledali, ponajviše dečki.A i imali su zašto.Ona je zaista imala ukusa.Njeno krzo je bilo bijelo, poput snijega.Na leđima je imala veliku fleku pepermintne boje, kao i njeno lijevo oko te vršak repa.Dva velika prstena bila su joj ovijena oko kitnjastog repa.Preko očiju padala su dva plava čuperka, koja su vodila do plavog laganog repa iza glave.

"Aleez, sjedni na svoje mjesto." naredi joj Bitters, okrećući se zatim i prema ostalima.Aleez nije puno hodala. Zauzela je svoje mjesto tik do Zima.Oslonila je glavu na šape, te blago pogledala prema njemu.No on nije puno mario za Aleez, nego je preko nje gledao u Tak.Novoj je to bilo čudno.Za njime je pogledao prema subjektu.Tada vrati pogled prema Bitters, zlonamjerno se smješući.

I Dib je bacio oko na Aleez, no ovoga puta nije vikao da je i taj novi izvanzemaljac.Za njega to sada nije bilo bitno.

Zvonilo je za pauzu.Svi su izletjeli van.Zim za Tak, Dib za Zimom.Ovoga puta je mjesta bilo više nego potrebno, jer su se svi većinom vješali o 'novu', Aleez.Tak je, kao obično ležala ispod svog omiljenog drva, Zim je bio u svome kutku, a Dib ih je po normalu motrio.Ovoga puta, Zim je sabrao snage da bi napokon, ovo vrijeme dobro iskoristivši, bio u društvu sa Tak.To je primijetila i Aleez.Ona je iz svega onog društva, baš njega pozvala da s kim popriča.Kada se Zim približio, Aleez je naredila da ostali nestanu.

"O----K--e-j...što trebaš? " prvi je on započeo.Ona mu se malo nasmješi te kao prije postavi glavu na šape.

"Čuj, ZIM, jel tak? " on kimne glavom, brzo. "Mi se ne poznajemo mnogo, no imam osjećaj, kao da smo zajedno rasli."

"Zašto tako misliš? "

"Možda zato, što ti imam nešto VEOMA bitno za reći? Ili pokazati? " digne se ona lagano na noge, no Zim ju je i dalje začuđeno gledao.

"Reci što imaš, ili pokaži, kako god, jer moram k Tak." digne se i on, spreman da ode.

"Ti si zatreskan u nju, zar ne? " stane ona pred njega.

Zim se naglo okrene, crven u licu. "Ma...ma...TKO TI JE TO REKAO?! "

"Hm...sama sam otkrila.Ter kako ju gledaš..."

"Nije istina! " vikne Zim, veoma ljutit.

"Ja vjerujem ono što vidim, pod jedan, pod dva, ja NIKADA ne lažem, a tri..."

" Što pod tri? " gledao ju je on začuđeno, dok se ona motala oko njega.

Tada odjednom zvoni.Svi su poletjeli unutra, osim Aleez, Zim i Tak.Tak je malo prohodala do tamo, te odjednom primijetila da Zima nema.

Zim je htio potrčati prema njoj no Aleez mu nije dala.

"Hej?! Tko si ti da m..." on se lagano nagnuo i vikao na nju, kad se odjednom našla na njegovim usnama.

Tada i Tak pogleda prema njima.Bila je šokirana.Osjećala je kao da joj antene padaju, kao i cijeli njen svijet.Tako joj i jedna suza prođe niz obraz.Lagano se okrenula i ušla unutra.

Aleez je bila prva koja je prekinula poljubac.Zim je stao.Šokiran.

"...A tri je...baš si sladak." te s tom rečenicom okrenula se i pošla unutra.

Nakon nekog vremena i Zim je krenuo unutra.

Poslije nastave, Zim i Tak su ostali sami da sve počiste.Zim je neprestano pokušao uliziti joj se, no nikako nije uspijevano.Primijetio je da već cijelo vrijeme ima onaj tužni pogled u očima.Zato je neprestano razgovarao s njom da vidi što je.

"Tak,Taky, molim te, reci mi što je..."

"Zašto Zim? Nema potrebe zaista..." pokušala je da odvuče pažnju.Tada zamalo započne plakati.

"Tak, znam da postoji neki problem koji te muči.Ako se sijećaš, sada smo prijatelji, pa mi možeš reći što god te muči." stao je on pred nju, primio za ruke i nježno joj šaputao.

Tak je,na neki način, voljela ovaj novi osjećaj.Iako ga mnogo niti nije razumjela...svidio joj se.Kao...kao...kao onaj poljubac koji joj je dao.A da bude iskrena...uopće niti nije bila baš toliko pijana onu večer, da ne zna što radi. Bila je ipak nečeg svijesna.

Tak se nagnula i lagano ga zagrlila.On joj uzvrati zagrljaj.

"Zim..." poteknula joj je opet jedna blaga suza.

"Da, Tak? "

"Moram ti nešto priznati..." klekne ona pred njega.

"Što je? " pružio je ruku prema njoj te obrisao onu suzu.Nježno joj se smješio.

"Prije tebe nikada nisam imala pravog prijatelja...Od ranog djetinjstva su me tlačili da ništa neću postići..."

govorila je kroz plač, pa tako Zima ponovno zagrlila.

"Onda nisu bili u pravu..."

Isto tako, i Zim je osjećao poseban osjećaj, kada je bio oko nje.No volio ga je.Nikako ga nije mogao razumijeti, kao ni onaj put kada ju je prvi put poljubio.Nije znao što ga je potaknulo na to.

Lagano ju je gladio, da joj osjećaj bude bolji.

"Zim...znaš...jako me pogodilo kada..." pogledala je ona u stranu, malo crvenkasta u licu.Zim je postavio svoju šapu pod njenu čeljust, te joj vrati pogled u svoje oči.

"Kada što? " sada ju je imao.Nije mogla nigdje, nego da mu kaže istinu.

"Kada si NJU poljubio..." rekla je Tak u različitim tonovima, te se OPET bacila na njega.

Zim je sada znao o čemu ona govori.Lagano ju je nagnuo na zid sastrane te pogledao duboko u oči.Njezine su se antene lagano nizale gore-dolje.

"Nisam ja nju.Tako mi božice Amorej,ona je mene Tak.Ona je nahrlila na mene iz čista mira. Nsam ja ništa napravio.Ona je." nagnuo se nad nju i poljubio u čelo.

"Ako hoćeš, odi u bazu i odmori se.Ja ću umjesto tebe ovdje završiti." rekao je uzimajući metlu u ruke.Tada se i Tak digla primajući se za metlu.

"Zim, nisam ja ljenčina.Zaslužno ću odraditi svoj posao." kaže, uzme metlu te malo prohoda.Tada stane i lagano mu odvrati. "Zim, hvala ti na...lijepim riječima." te s time, baci se na posao.

Zim ju je neko vrijeme gledao, razmišljajući. " UuuuuAaaaaaaauuuu...koja ženska..."

_Volim te volim-_

_ljepotice mala,_

_jer ti si moju dušu-_

_obasjala_

_pred tobom stojim-_

_samo mi reci da!_

_Molim te molim-_

_budi moja draga,_

_moram to reći-_

_ću otići do vraga,_

_na dlanu piše-_

_moja si sudbina!_

_Zvijezde kažu sve,_

_kako ljubav postaje,_

_ako vjeruješ u sve,_

_jasno ti je što nedostaje..._

Nakon nekoliko sati, Zim i Tak, vratili su se kući.Umorni, do zadnje kosti, bacili su se na kauč, sjeli svako na svojoj strani.Gir i MiMi su, točno na sredini između njih, gledali TV, tako da se oni nisu morali mučiti da se dignu.

"Oh,oh.Očito je netko danas zabraljao..." Mimi je odjednom prekinula mir.

Tak i Zim, poblijeđeno su pogledali prema njoj, ljutiti.

"MiMi, začepi." rekli su u isti čas.

Tako je prošlo negdje oko dva puna sata.Zim zamalo da nije zaspao, no odjednom se trgnuo te pogledao prema prozoru.Sunce je stajalo ravno na obzorju.Bilo je podne.No Tak je, ipak, čvrsto spavala,a MiMi do nje.On se lagano digao, pozvao Gira do sebe i pošao u labaratorij, da Tak pruži i ovaj trenutak mira.

"Gir! GIR! Smiri se! " vikao je Zim za svojim robotićem, koji je uokolo skakao, trčao, plesao.Zim je oprezno uzeo jednu tikvicu u kojoj je bio pulonij, te oprezno ulio tekućinu iz druge epruvete.

"UuuuuuuuuIIIiiiiiiiiiiiii...TRČIM!!! "

"GGGIIIIRRR!!!!" viknuo je on još jednom, prije nego li je nespretni robot odskakutao do stola, pronjihao ga, te tako Zimov projekt potamanio.Tikvica je pala na pod i odjednom se žarko počela pušiti.

"OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!

Tak se naglo digla.Probudila ju je jaka buka.Pogledala je prema svome robotu, koji ju je isto tako začuđeno gledao.Tada pogleda prema vratima, gdje se dizao dim.

"Zim...lagano je prošaptala i potrčala dolje.MiMi za njom.

Nakon nekoliko trena, vratila se na prijašnje mjesto, sa Zimom, koji je bio sada više sive boje nego zelene.Teško je kašljao onaj dim iz ustiju.MiMi je nosila Gira kraj sebe.

"Sjedaj." rekla mu je strogo, te ga gurnula na kauč. "KOJI...JE...TEBI...VRAG...REKAO...DA...SE...IGRAŠ...SA...PLUTONIJEM?!?!"

smireno mu je pokušala objasniti, no više ON nije shvatio.

"Nisam se igrao.EKSPERIMENTIRAO SAM!! " pogledao je on u stranu, praveći se da je u on pravu.Tak mu je prišla i vratila pogled u svoj.

"SHVAĆAŠ LI DA SI MOGAO NASTRADATI?! " viknula je opet na njega.Zim ju je potpuno začuđeno gledao.Tada i ustao.

"Otkad se ti brineš, hoću li se ozlijediti ili ne? "

Tak je samouvjereno prekrižila ruke i okrenula se u stranu. "Jesi li mi prijatelj ili ne? Ter i ja živim ovdje." rekla mu je smireno, možd malo crvena.

Tako i vrata najednom zazvone.Zim im priđe, postavi ruku na njih, te se prikaže prozirna slika onoga što je pred njima.Bila je to Aleez.Lagano je micala pogled oko kuće, amo-tamo.Zim je dao znak svojoj Srkeanskoj partnerici, te je ona postavila svoj hologram.Gir je ostao isti, a i MiMi.Samo sjedeći.

Tada Zim otvori vrata.

"Hellllooo...Zim..." mahala mu je bijela pudlica, pepermintne točke na leđima.

"Ah ti si.Što hoćeš? " pitao je on arogantno, ne otvarajući vrata baš previše.

"Došla sam vidjeti, kak' si." mamila ga je ona, no Zim se nije dao.

"To je sve? "

"Nope (noup.eng. ne)...došla sam ti nešto VAŽNO reći." rekla je sada smirenije.

"ONDA RECI LJEPOTICE I GUPI SE! " viknula je Tak iz sobe pružajući na vrata.To je i Aleez primijetila.

"Oh, čujem li ja to poznat glasić? " rekla je nježno.

"JUP.Jesi.Sada, što imaš za reći? "

"Oprosti, TAK, ali mislim da se to tiče samo mene i Zima." odjednom dobije onaj zlonamjeran smješak na licu.

"Hej?! Otkud ti poznaješ moje ime?! " navalila je Tak strogo.Kao i obično.

"Mislim da sam ga ja spomenuo." nježno je spomenuo Zim sastrane.

"S tobom ću kasnije." ljutito mu je pokazala.

"Oh, ma nemoj tako.Ter nije on kriv, takva si bila čak i na Akademiji." pogladala je Aleez prema jadnom Zimu, koji je ostao šokiran, kao i Tak.

"Otkud...ti..." započela je Tak, no 'nova' ju je prekinula.

"Ma nemoj mi reći da me se ne sijećaš, Taky? " tako najednom ona bijela pudlica nestane i pred njima se stvori Srk.Lijepi Srk.

"ZEE?! " poviknula je Tak u jednom trnutku i lagano se povukla prema Zimu.

"Navaljiva i agresivna kao uvijek.Nimalo se nisi promijenila." gladala je zloumno prema njoj.

"Ni ti." rekla je Tak, skidajući tako i svoj hologram.

"TAKO MI MATICE SRKA, TKOS' TI A KAKO JU TI PAK POZNAJEŠ?! " vikao je Zim uokolo, dok su one gledale prema njemu.

"Hm, tako smežuran ipak si slađi." reče mu Zee, a Zim se na trenutak zacrveni kao pred Tak.Tako to i ona primijeti.

"Pusti njega na miru.Zasada je on moj partner." stala je pred Zima.

"Oh.No, to ćemo još vidjeti." odstupi Zee jedan korak unazad.

"HOĆE LI MI NETKO VIŠE NEŠTO OBAJSNITI?! " zanovijetao je Zim ponovno.

"Dakako, ja..." započela je Zee, okrenuta leđima prema njima, no Tak ju je prekinula.

"Ne.Ja ću." smirenim tonom i pogledom prema podu započela je govoriti.Lagano je udahnula i izdahnula.

"Zim...pred tobom stoji osvajač...koji je zasada imao više osvajačkih misija i zaduženja od bilo kojeg drugog Srka u povijesti.Sovojm ljepotom i pameti zavodila je osvajče sa tadašnje Akademije, pa čak i Najviše! "

Zim na trenutak pogleda prema Zee, pa natrag prema Tak.Sav zgrožen.Tada Tak nastavi.

"Na Akademiji je bila prava ulizica..."

"A-a, nemojmo pretjerivati." mahala je ona rukom amo-tamo i dalje okrenuta leđima.

"Ipak, na Akademiji je imala svu vlast.Svi su joj padali pod noge.Svi dečki, svi nastavnici.Onim lošijim je nudila sve bolje, za opstanak u društvu.Ali ja ne.Nisam se htjela uprskavati tuđom krvlju.Ja sam živila svojim životom.No to joj je smetalo.Smetalo joj je to da joj baš JA nisam bila pod vlašću.Zato mi je prvo nudila bolje, sve bolje.Novac, odjeća, prijatelje, dečke, život.Nisam prihvatila.Tada je postala ljuta te mi je počela kopati po privatnosti.Napravila je trpim poniženja svih tih godina.Čim bi mi netko prišao, ona bi ga odvukala.Uvijek mi je bila korak naprijed.Sve mi je oduzela.Sve što mi je bilo drago.Sve prijatelje.A sada se vratila.ZAŠTO?! ZELIŠ LI MI JOŠ NAPAKOSTITI?! "

"NE, sada mi to nije namjera." okrenula se Zee strogo, ravno Tak u lice.

"NO, NO ONDA ZASIGURNO ŽELIŠ MOJU MISIJU!!!!! HA?! HA?! " vikao je Zim, dok su one gledale 'potpuno odstranjeno' od njega.

"NE, ni to." podigla je prst da progovori no najednom sivi pas skoči na vrata.

"HA!!! ZNAO SAM DA BI BILO PRELIJEPO DA BI BILO STVARNO!!!! " vikao je sada Dib na Zee.Ona uomrno izdahne, te ga započne obilaziti.Tako mu digne jedno uho i onaj veliki čuperak.

"Hej ŠTO DO...?! " započeo je sivi dok mu ona nije naglo podigla njušku.Začuđeno ga je pogledala pa se okrenula Zimu i Tak.

"Čuj, imaju li svi ZEMLJANI ovaku veliku glavu?" zapitala je gledajući u sivoga.

"ON je jedan među rijetkim, mnogi od njih nemaju ni mozga." javio se Zim, potpuno mirno.

"HEJ!!!!!!?!!??? MOJA GLAVA NIJE VELIKA!!!!!!!!!DOH..." povikao je Dib.

Zee je dojadilo.Prešla je mnogo rasa i planeta, ali tako dosadnoga i tvrdoglavoga bića nikada do sada nije srela.

Lagano je dokoračila do njega okrenula ga na leđa i gornula van.

"Pa-pa sivi." uzviknula muje je.

"MOJE IME JE DIB!!!!!!!!!! " povikao je on za njom.

"Svejedno." prošaptala je ona te zatvorila vrata.Nakon nekoliko trena pogledala je prema Tak i Zimu.Tada joj opet sine onaj zli smješak.Ovog puta namijenjen...njemu.Prošetala je do njega te se lagano nagnula nad njime.

"Hej...čuj...imaš li curu? " mamila ga je opet ljepotom svojim očima.

"Ja..."

"Zasada ne, ali ima partnera." stala je Tak između njih dvoje.

"Da, da..." spremao se on da krene ali ga Zee uhvati za rep i povuče prema sebi.

"Za jednog arogantnog osvajača...veoma si privlačan." postavila je svoju šapu ispod njegove čeljusti te ga lagono gladila.Zim se sav zacrvenio ne znajući što da kaže, a što da radi.Tada Tak uskoči, gurne Zima natrag i pošalje ga u kuhinju.Tako se suoči sa svojom starom neprijateljicom.

"Kloni ga se." rekla je Tak mirno i smireno.

"Nećeš mi ti govoriti što da radim.Ako mi se sviđa, to je moja stvar."

"Nema potrebe.On nema uopće interesa za tebe..."

"...nego za TEBE. " stala je Zee prekriženih ruku.

Tak se zacrvenila i pogledala agresivno kao i obično.

"Čuj, nije da me se tiče, ali mislim da je mali bacio oko na tebe.ALI..." Zee je udobno sjea na kauč, oslonivši ruke na koljena, a glavu na šape. "...zato sam ja svoje bacila na njega."

"Znam što hoćeš.Isto kao i na Akademiji.Želiš mi ga oduzeti..."

"E nije dragice," digla se i stala točno pred Tak. "Meni se taj ovajačić zaista sviđa.I neću stati sve dok ga ne dobijem.I to mislim...ISKRENO..."

"Žao mi je, ali mali je zauzet."

"Vidjet ćemo, vidjet ćemo kojoj će prvo uletjeti.Onoj koja ima bolji posao, bolju budućnost ili bolju boju...? " Zee je šetala uokolo kada ju najednom Tak prekine.Bila je ljuta, ali i ujedno tužna, svjesna istine koju je Zee govorila.

"Van! VAN!!!! " tjerala ju je van, vičući što je više mogla.

Zee je mirno izašla van, dok je Tak jako udarila vratima za njom.Tada joj poteče jedna suza niz obraz.Lagano se niz vratiju spustila na pod, gledajući prema dolje.Nekoliko minuta kasnije Zim se vratio.Kada je vidio Tak shrvanu na podu, odmah je potrčao prema njoj.

"TAK! Što je bilo?! Što ti je Zeeka napravila?! " sagnuo se prema njoj i polako je dignuo.Ona je pogledala na tenutak prema njemu.

"Nije 'ZEEKA', nego samo Zee.I ne, nije mi ništa napravila." lagano je koračila prema podzemnom labu.Zim je začuđeno gledao prema njoj.

"Tak! TAK!!! TAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!! BUDI TU KAD SE TEBI OBRAČAM!!!!!! " vikao je on prema njoj, no nikakve koristi.Ona ga uopće nije slušala.Lagano je šetala hodnikom do svoje sobe.Otvorila je vrata i bacila se na krevet.

"Gazdarice, što nije u redu? " pitala je MiMi nježno, sjedeći pokraj nje.

Tak uzdhne, te sjedne. " MiMi, trebam dijagnozu osjećaja.Upiši."

"Dakako." reče mali robotić te se rastvori na kompjutor s mikrofonom i kojim satelitom.

Tak postavi ruku na nezin kompjutor da očita.

"Upiši: sreća, radost, tuga, sažaljenje, strah, neugodnost...i sramota..." rekla je mirno, još uvijek malo tužno.Najednom prođe skener na MiMinom kompjutoru, uključujući i kroz njezinu ruku.Tada je nešto zapištao.

"Očitavam..." MiMi se mnogo skoncentrirala da njezina gazdarica dobije onon što je očekivala.Istiskala je dugi papir, koji je pružila svojoj gazdarici, uvućujući natrag svoj kompjutor.Tak je uzela papir te ga počela pregledno očitavati.Kada je pročitala zadnju rečenicu, žarko se zacrvrnila, odbacila papir i pala na krevet.

"Joj, JOJ!!!! TO JE POSVE NEMOGUĆE!!!! " vikala je uokolo.MiMi je ujedno uzela papir i pročitala.

"Ali gazdarice, to uopće nije loše..." pokušavao je robotić da je smiri.

"Nije loše?! NIJE LOŠE?!?! ZIM...I DA MI SE ON SVIĐA?!?!?! O NE!!! O NE!!!"

"Gazdarice...ako hoćete...ako će vam biti lakše..." dostigla je MiMi do svoje kamere vadeći onu kasetu koju je onu večer snimila te prilazeći TV-u.

"MiMi, što je to?!" pitala je gledajući svoga robotića kako ubacuje kasetu i prikazuje sliku.

Tak je sjedila.Vidjela je već prvi prizor i svega se prisjetila.MiMi je sjela pokraj nje, pitajući se kako će reagirati.Tak je samo sjedila i gledala.Slušala je svoje rečenice.

_I kak' ti se svidil ovaj moj plan za pokoravanje zimljanih?_

_1.E to baš nije tvoj plan nego moj_

_2.nije bilo za zemljane, nego da osvetimo idiota Diba! _

_Ah.Onda je onaj najbolji dio bio moj! _

_Nij nego moj! _

_S'ejedno._

Tak se nasmijala na to.Prisjećala se onog Zima kada je zadnjeg puta bila ovdje.

_A znaš, baš si lipa kad se ljutiš..._

_uf, a kad bi znala da je istina ono što je Dib rekal..._

_A kaj je rekal Zimmy?! _

_Da sam se do ušij zatreskal u te!!!! _

_To, nij istina..._

_Jep JUP je! _

_"Eh...kad bi to bar ZAISTA bila istina..._ "razmišljala je...

_A znaš li ti da si baš sladak bil, kad sam zadnji put ovdje bila?! MISLILa SAM DA SI SE ZAISTA ZATRESKAL U ME!!!!!!! _

_AH, ZAR-JUP-SI?! _

_AH! Ali to nije iskreno...Mislim da sam se sad..._

_Što-JUP-sada?! _

_ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA MI SE VIŠE SVIĐAŠŠŠššššš...!_

_NE VIRUJEM TI! DOOOOOOKKAA-JUP-AAAAŽŽŽŽIIIIIIIIIIIII..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJjjjjjjj..._

Gledala je kako je Zima tada poljubila.Postavila je prst na usne i lagano se smješila.Neobično je zavoljela taj osjećaj, a ne samo to, zaista ga je htjela ponovno okusiti.Da, baš tako.Htjela je ponovno podijeliti poljubac s njime. Legla je unatraške na jastuk i zaspala.(...)

Zimu je bilo žao, ali i teško.Nikada prije nije bio u centru pažnje (osim na Drugoj Velikoj Dodjeli) kao sada.Osijećao je nešto posebno prema Tak, otkada je ovdje, a sada i Zee?! Ona je isto posebna, a kada je otkrio da je Srk, pak ne zna što uopće osjeća.Trebao bi dobro promisliti.Malo se zaputio u Takovu sobu da vidi kako je.Lagano je odahnuo kada je vidio kako mirno spava.Sjeo je pokraj nje, no tada spazi i kasetu.Premota je te pogleda.On te večeri i nije bio baš pri sebi._Koja sramota!_ pomislio je.Lagano je krenuo van da je ne probudi, ali je MiMi bila brža, pa je tako zatvorila vrata njemu pod nos i zaključala ih.

"Predstava tek započinje...hi, hi, hi..." prošaptao je robotić i brzo se povukao prema gore.

_Taj proklet robot...Nikada nisam posumnjao da će prolupati! _pokušao je on da otvori vrata,no nikakvog uspijeha.Tada se i Tak probudi.

"Što do...ZIM?! Što ti radiš ovdje?! " digla se ona te pogledala prema neuspjelom osvajaču.

Zim je malo začuđeno, malo sramotno, pogledao prema njoj te nastavio otvarati, neuspješno.Ipak još jače.

"Htio...sam...vidjeti...kako...si...pa...sam...zaglavio...ovdje..." rekao je smireno, s visokog tona na tiši.

"A-ha." sjela je Tak na rub svoga kreveta.

Tada odjednom i struja nestane.Zim opet posumnja u MiMi i Gir, no u roku od par sekund i to ga prijeđe.Sjeo je na krevet, on na gornjem dijelu, Tak na donjem.

Bilo im je doista dosadno.No tada su se sjetili i neke igre.

"Ok, Zim, ti prvi." kaže Tak.

"Ok, mene je Dib zamalo strijeljao zato što smo ga Gir i ja u prošlosti 'jako povrijedili'." Zim lagano odgovori.Tak je bila malo iznenađena odgovorom, no ipak ne previše.

"Da vidimo, mene zamalo da 'neki' virus nije ubio, od tada otkad imam ovo u glavi." odgovori Tak, a sada se Zim iznenadi.

"Pa...Ja sam zepeo u Vootu (svemirski brod) sa Girom šest mjeseci, za koje je vrijeme on pjevo pjesmu o propasti." Tak se lagano nasmijala na to.

"Ja sam zapela u rezervnom brodu u svemiru nekoliko mjeseci, pokušavajući popraviti MiMi od zadnjeg Girovog napada, koji je i sada ostavio duboke posljedice u njoj." Tak je bila malo ljuta na to, no ništa se nije dogodilo.

"Hm...ja sam zapeo na Foodcourtii kao konobar i čistač, a i još uvijek si ne mogu zamisliti zašto me Sizz-lor toliko mrzi." sjeo je Zim na Takovu stranu.

"Ja sam zapela kao čistač na Prljavom Planetu." pomakla mu se ona bliže.

"Ja sam najmanji odrasli, zreo Srken." rekao je malo tužnije te joj se pomaknuo bliže.

"Ja sam treći najmanji odrasli, zreo Srken." ona je bila isto tužna zbog toga.Sjela je mrvicu bliže.

"Gir je specijalan SIR od Najviših." sjeo je on bliže.

"MiMi je napravljena od starog Sir-a i nekih rezervnih djelova." sjela je ona bliže, nekoliko centimetara od njega.

"Ja sam specijaliziran u istraživanju i tehnologiji." pogledao je pon blago prema njoj.

"Ja sam specijalizirana u terenskim taktikama i militerijskim vještinama." pogledala je ona blago prema njemu.

"Mrzim Diba."

"Uvidjela sam to.I ja isto."

Išli su sve bliže i bliže jedan prema drugome, tako da su se sada gledali duboko u oči.Iz nekog posebnog rezloga nijedan nije skidao pogled, samo su si dolazili sve bliže i bliže dok to približavanje nije preraslo u poljubac.Tak je osovila šape oko njegovog vrata, a on oko njenog struka.(...)

_Znam da nije lako,_

_vjerovati tako,_

_nego tko te životom voli-_

_KAO JA._

_ljubio sam žene,_

_i radio probleme,_

_dok nisam sreo tebe tamo-_

_ANĐELA._

_Teško je, ja znam,_

_a stani sad uz mene,_

_O-O-UUUU..._

_i vjeruj da sam taj,_

_jer borim se za tebe-_

_MALENA..._

"AWWWWWWWWWWW..." gledali su i snimali Gir i MiMi sve to kroz prozor.Odjednom su Tak i Zim prekinuli te je on skočio.

"GIR!!! MIMI!!! MOGAO SAM SI ZAMISLITI DA JE OVO VAŠA IDEJA!!!!! " povikao je.

"JUP." kimnuo je Gir glavom prema svojoj partnerici.

"JUP." kimnula je MiMi glavom prema njemu.

"Čekaj." spustila se Tak sa kreveta, dokoračila do prozora i spustila zavjese.Lagano se okrnula prema Zimu.

"I...? Gdje smo ono stali..? "

Drugi dan uputili su se u park.Zim je putem zezao Tak, kao i ona njega.Ovo su se vrijema najbolje sporazumijevali nego ikada.Oba dvoje su uživali u društvu jednog i drugog.Dib je, izuzev toga, bio znatiželjan.Imao je mnogo pitanja na mnoge teme._Zašto se Zim i Tak tako dobro razumiju? Otkud oni mogu osijećati slično nešto ovako?Ljubav? A sada još jedan izvanzemaljac? _pitao se non stop, koliko ih je i pratio.

"Hoh, oh.Nemoj mi reći da si i ti zatreskan u nju?" zapitao ga je poznat glasić odozada, pri čemu je Dib zamalo dobio srčani udar.

"HEJ, DA ME VIŠE NIKADA NISI TAKO PREPALA!!! " viknuo je on na Zee, što ju je veoma razljutilo.Naglim korakom povukla ga je prema sebi.

"Da jedno razjasnimo, Zemaljčiću.Ovdje JA, postavljam pitanja i vičem, a TI šutiš.Jasno? " Dib samo kimne glavom i odmakne se. "I? Kako glasi odgovor? "

"Što?! JA I U TAK?! Nema šanse!!!" gledao je malo osramoćeno pred njom.

"Vidim..." Zee, odnosno ALEEZ, je kranula ravno prema Zimu i Tak.

"...I zato mislim da JA zaslužujem najveće poštovanje na Srku, ikada. " zadovoljno je Zim zborio i dokazivao se pred Tak.

"Vidim..." odgovorila je ona prije nego ju je nešto povuklo unazad.Bila je to Zee, koja je sretno koračila kraj Zima.Tada se on najednom okrenuo da vidi što se događa, no kada je vidio NJU kraj sebe opet je osjećao prazninu u mozgu.

"Haj ZIM." rekla je Zee nježnije što je mogla te se nagnula nad njega.

"Hej." odmaknuo se on brzo, te krenuo dalje.

No Zee nije odustajala tako lako."Čuj, pitala sam se, odgovara ti da se večeras nađemo u jenom od ovih Zemaljskih...restorana? " pitala ga je gledajući ravno u oko.

"Misliš...kao spoj? "

"Hm...zavisi kako na to gledaš..." pogledala je ona malo u stranu.

"Hep, ja...vidiš...imam posla..." Započne on, no najednom Zee osjeti da ju nešto vuče za rep.Okrenula se i vidjela Tak iza sebe.

"Da...i to sa mnom..." gurne ju Tak u grm iza sebe, te nastavi hod sa Zimom.Zee je na trenutak gledala prema njima, pa je skočila iz grma skidajući lišće i grnje sa sebe.Tada joj priđe Dib.

"Mislim da Zim nema interesa za tebe...no zašto se toliko zalažeš za tog aroganca?! "

Zee je duboko uzdahnula te izdahnula. "Vidi, nemam vremena za te, ali ako baš želiš znati, Zim je sladak na svoj način." rekla je spremajući se da krene.

"Ah, a kada bi znala kakav je on zaista..." slegnuo je ramenima no tada ga ona ulovi.

"ŠTO ZNAŠ O ZIMU?! " pitala ga je.

"Vidiš, ja ga poznajem i istražujem otkad je ovdje sletio, pa bi se lako moglo dati odgovor...em...većinu?" odmaknuo se on brže nego si mogao reći keks.

Zee se zamisli. _Hm...ako upoznam Zimove slabe strane, možda ga nagovorim da izađe se mnom..._ zlovoljno se smijala u svojoj mašti. Zato ju je Dib potpuno začuđeno gledao.

"Hej, jesi li dobro? " pitao je nježno, bockajući je u ramenu.

"NE DIRAJ ME!! " poviknula je na njega, te ga pigledala u oko. " Vidi, imam ideju.Nađemo se danas, da mi ispričaš sve o Zimu."

"Nema šanse.Zašto bih se ja trebao naći sa tobom? "

"Pa...ako ti meni kažeš nešto o Zimu, ja ću tebi nešto o Srken Imperiji..."

Ta rečenica uhvati Diba na slabu točku.Lagano se osmjehnuo i pogledao prema njoj. "Kada da te pokupim? "

Bilo je večer.Vedra večer, na koju su se Zee i Dib dogovorili na poslovni 'spoj'.Dib je u osam došao po Zee, te su se uputili u restoran _PizzaHoll_. Možda je Dib sada imao imalo interesa za Zee, no ona je i dalje bila samo na Zimu.Pizza je bila za večeru, te su započeli razgovor o onome važnom.

"Zemljačiću, obećao si mi nešto, koliko se ja sijećam.I? Ćemo započeti? " gledala je ona znatiželjno, jedva čekajući da on započne.

"Pa i ti si meni, zar ne? "

"Da, da, no prvo ono najvažnije." ostavljala je Zee i dalje temu na mjestu.

Dib je lagano odahnuo."OK, odakle da započnem? Zim je arogantan, sebičan, glup, inatljiv..."

"Dobro, dobro, to znam.Može li nešto...zanimljivije? "

Dib je kolutao očima. "Hm...kad bolje razmislim..."

"DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA..." dizala se ona sve višlje i višlje, iz sve višlje i višlje znatiželje.

"On doista samo misli o svojoj misiji...i o neprijateljima..." potvrđeno je pogledao.Zee se naglo smkestila u svoj stolac. "Dalje? "

"Ah, da...i njegov SIR..."

"Što s njim? "

"Veoma je vezan uz njega, stalno ga treba za nešto." to je bilo to.Samo joj je to trebalo.Sada im Zim u šaci.

_Napokon...Sada je moj... _započela se opet zadovoljno ceriti u svojoj mašti.

"Hvala ti Zemljačiću, baš mi je to trebalo." spremala se ona no tada ju Dib zaustavi.

"Neh, eh.Samo malo.Mislim da sada ti MENI nešto duguješ."

"Oh, da.Dobro.Evo..." sjela je Zee natrag, a Dib je izvadio blokić i olovku, spremajući se da piše.

Zee je imala perfektan plan.Ovaj joj je bio osiguran, samo joj je sada trebao Zimov mali inatljivi Sir.Imala je sreće što ga je tako brzo našla.GIR se upravo vraćao iz restorana, sa tacosima za sebe i MiMi.Zadovoljno je skakutao ulicom, ne zanjući što ga uprav čeka.Zee se lagano šuljala za njim, kao što je to naučila na Srku.No, kada se najednom okrenula da vidi gdje je GIR, on je nestao.Stala je na cestu, no ništa.

"ŠTO ZLA DAMA TREBA? " zapištao je najednom bijeli pasić iza nje.Ona je skočila iz neočekivanja, te se lagano prepala malog Sir-a.Gledala ga je nekoliko trenutaka dok se sjetila onoga zbog čega uopće treba tog blentavca.

"Hej...em...GIR, je li tako? " zapita ga.

Gir brzo kimne glavom. "DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...ŠTO TREBATE? "

"Hm, imaš li volje poći sa mnom na jednu turu nachosa? "

Gir kimne glavom u obliku nijekanja.

"Buritos? "

Gir zaniječe.

"Sendvič? "

Gir zaniječe.

"Nečeg slatkog? "

Gir zaniječe.

"A što bi onda htio? " Zee je ponestalo ideja, te ga je napokon pitala da on izabere.

"Hm..." mali se robotić zamisli.Tada najednom pokraj njega prođe vjeverica.

"Hrčak! " vikne Gir te potrči prema toj vjeverici.Zee je neko vrijeme gledala potpuno začuđeno, no na kraju je uzela vjevericu, tj, hrčka za rep te ju podigla u zrak.

"Hrčak..." pogledao je Gir nježno prema Zee.Ona je odahnula te na kratko vrijeme pogledala na drugu stranu.

"GIR...Ovo nije hrčak...ovo je vjeverica..." rekla mu je smireno.

"VJEVE!!!! " viknuo je on opet, na što je Zee opet potpuno začuđeno pogledala.No, najednom se nečega sjetila.

"Čuj, Gir, dam ti vjevericu ako pođeš sa mnom." zlonamjerno mu se namijala.

"OKI-DOKI." rekao je te skočio na njenu glavu.Zee se gegala kao pingvin dok nije došla do svoje baze.

"Gir! GIR!!!! " vikao je Zim za svoji robotićem, jer ga zasada nije nigdje mogao pronaći.Tražio je po kući, po bazi, no kada je došao do vratiju, naglo je stao i pričekao dvije minute,da bude siguran da neće opet tresnuti o zid.

_Sigurno je otišao po tacose, ili nachose.Ali zašto se još uvijek nije vratio? _nakratko je promislio prije nego je otišao kroz vrata tražiti ga.

"Zim! Zimmy? " Tak je dokoračala u sobu da pronađe Zima, no sada njega nigdje. "Super.Taman kada sam uspjela dovući svoj brod, te pitati Zimiya za koji savijet, njega nigdje.To je tako tipično za njega." skoknula je na kauč, pokraj MiMi.Tada pogleda malo uokolo. _Hej, nema ni Zimovog inatljivog robota... _pomislila je trenutak, te se opustila gledajući TV.

Nakon nekoliko sati Zim se vratio kući.Nije Gir-a nigdje mogao naći.Bio je ljutit, ali i zabrinut u jednu ruku.Bio je strašno vezan za tog defektivnog robotića.Osim njega, prije Tak, nije imao nikoga.Zaista mu je puno značio.Sjeo je pod vrata, na trenutak razmišljajući.Tada je digao pogled i vidio Tak kako spava.Nije ju htio probuditi.No tada vrata zazvone, a Zim ih naglo otvori.Nadao se da će to biti Gir, no ništa.Gledao je uokolo, kad baci pogled prema dolje i ugleda pismo.Uze ga te započne čitati.

Jadan Zim, zasigurno se pitaš gdje je tvoj robotić.GIR-ić, jel' tak'? Da samo znaš kako je koristan u kućanstvu i tako sladak.Ah, no...prijeđimo na posao.Za svaki slučaj, ja ga imam,Zimmkey.Ako ga želiš ponovno vidjeti, nađi se sutra navečer sa mnom na najbližem raskrižju.

S ljubavlju, Zee, pusa!

Kada je sve pročitao, zamalo da nije pao u nesvijest od srama.Ta mala jednostavno ne pušta šape s njega!No a i kako će to objasniti Tak?

Lagano baci pogled na nju._Oh, tako je lijepa kada spava...Što će ona misliti o tome? Bolje da joj to i ne kažem, samo ću joj zadavati brige, a njoj to ne treba. _pomislio je.

Bila je točno ta večer, na koju se Zim spremao.Često je izbjegavao Tak i njena pitanja kao _Gdje je GIR? _a to ju je veoma čudilo.Pomogao bi joj na brodu, a ona njemu u nekim drugim poslovima.Ali ipak je pismo duboko sakrio da ga ona ne pronađe.Zbog ove večeri je bio veoma nervozan.Negdje oko osam, spremio se i izašao.Tak nije ništa rekao.Nadao se da će problemi proći kada sve ovo završi.Tak ga je čudno gledala.Nikada prije nije bio baš OVAKO nervozan.Zato je krenula za njime, a MiMi je naredila da čuva bazu.

(Kako to da uvijek jedan do dva odlazi van, a jedan do dva ostaje u bazi?)

Zim se nelagodno vukao po mraku.Nije znao što ga očekuje.Tak, pošto specijalizirana u terenskim taktikama, smireno se šuljala za njim, tako da on nije niti osjetio.Najednom je stao pod jednu svijetiljku, okretao se par puta, sve dok jedan drugi nije došao.Tak se malo nagnula da vidi koji je onaj drugi.

_ZEE?!?!?!?! OTKUD ONA OVDJE?!?! ZAISTA, MOGLA SAM SI ZAMISLITI DA JE TO ONA!!!! NO ZAŠTO ZIM?! _

zamalo da nije povikala pred njima.Brzo je postavila šape na usta i uskočila u najbliži grm.Zee i Zim su neko vrijeme pričali, sve dok ga Zee nije povukla prema cesti za sobom.Nakon što su otišli, Tak je iskočila iz grma i započela se čistiti od trnje. _"ŠIT!ŠIT!ŠIT!ŠIT! _tiho je govorila čupajući trnje.No kada je primijetila da ih nema, potrčala je njihovim putem.

Zee je povukla Zima do istog onog restorana, u kojem je neku večer imala poslovnu večer sa Dibom.Zim je sjeo s jedne strane, Zee s druge.Gledala ga je nježno, te potpuno privlačno, što Zimu uopće nije odgovaralo.Lagano joj se smijao i iskorištavao svaku slobodnu sekundu na pogleda u stranu.

"Hej, ZEE, imam jedno pitanje..." zapitao je sramežljivo.

"Bilo što, mali moj osvajačiću." na to se Zim potpuno zacrvenio.

"Hep, ja...vidiš..." pogledao je natrenutak koroz prozor. "Kak' je GIR? "

Zee je malo začuđeno reagirala."Ah, dobar.I doista vrijedan."

"TI...MALA...UuuuGgggRrrrrHhhhhhhh...!!! " Tak je bila pod stolom, prisluškujući cijeli njihov razgovor. Sada je najrađe htjela iskočiti i povuči Zima natrag u bazu.

"Ali...mislim, zar se ne pitaš zašto sam ti ga uopće uzela? " započela je Zee nakon kratke šutnje.

Zim je zakolutao očima, malo smiren. "E pa ZIIIM, zna da si luda za njim, no ZIIIIIM, ne zna zašto ga baš TOLIKO IZLUĐUJEŠ?!?! " skoro da se nije digao nad nju, vičeći.

"Pa...vidiš...imaš nešto...što čak i mene privlači..." rekla mu je nježno, no tada ju Tak lupi pod stolom u nogu.

"UF, Zim, ne moraš baš tako reagirati..."

Zim je samo začuđeno pogledao prema njoj.S nimalio interesa.

"No, hej, znam da ti je Tak više atraktivnija nego ja pa..." započela je, na što se on opet sav zacrvenim okrenuo prema njoj, no tada je ona sjela tik do njega.Gledala ga je ravno u oči.

"...čuj...mogu se potruditi da ti više svidim..." naginjala se ona sve više i više nad njega, čime se on sve postupnije POKUŠAVAO odmaknuti.

"Hej...ZEE...daj...imam ideju.A da odemo u kino? "

"Dobra ideja." povukla ga je ona opet za šapu i kroz vrata.

Tak se dignula, promrmljala nešto te krenula za njima.

U kinu, kao što se moglo očekivati, Zee je sjela tik do Zima, čime on nije bio zadovoljan.Tak je sjela dva reda iza njih, da oni ne bi posumnjali.Zim se pokušavao odmaknuti što više od nje, no ona nije odustajala, UOPĆE! Najednom mu se toliko približila da se praktično zaljepila za jednu njegovu stranu.No, kada mu je počela šaputati nešto u uho, Zimu je bilo toliko nelagodno, te se toliko prepao da je bacio sve kokice,preko svoje glave u zrak.Tada je bio toliko posramljen da je onu kutiju, stavio sebi na glavu, sve do kraja filma.

Kasno navečer, u noći, vratili su sa pred Zeeevu bazu.Ona je točno znala što sada treba napraviti.Jadan Zim...

"Lijepa večer." započeo je Zim sramežljivo.

"JUP."

"Sada, kada sam ti ispunio sve želje, mogu li onda dobiti svog GIR-A natrag? " zapito je zatim.

"OK." otvorila je vrata, te povikala za robotićem.Gir je spremno iskočio iz svoje uniforme te na vrata.

"GOSPODARU!!!!! " povikao je robotić te mu skočio na glavu.

"Dođi Gir, idemo doma." osvajač se spremao da krne, no Zee ga ulovi za rep.

"Zimmkey, znaš li što je kod nekih rasa tradicionalno napraviti poslije spoja? "

"Hem...hm..." ogledavao se on oko svih strana, no bez odgovora. "Ne znam.Reci ZIIIIMU!!! "

"Pa..." nagnula se ona više nad njega. " Reći pa-pa i..."

"Dobro.Laku noć." okrenuo se no ona ga opet uhvati za rep.Tada je stala,ljutito ga gledajući.

"ŠTO?! "

"Gospodaru..." započne GIR, "Mislim da zla dama misli...je...napraviti isto ono...što ste i sa gđicom Taky..." malo sramežljivo, bacio je GIR pogled unatrag.

"Misliš...GLUP...poljubit je? "

Gir kimne glavom isto što i Zee.

"Ufffff..." tada se on nagnuo prema njoj, kao i ona prema njemu.

Tak nije mogla doći k sebi kada je ovo vidjela.Iskreno, ovo zadnje uopće nije htjela vidjeti, te se brzo povukla na cestu, ravno prema Zimovoj bazi.Iskreno, ponovno, nije uopće ništa čula od ovog njihovog razgovora, jer bila je predaleko, no bila je i točno udaljena da vidi što oni to mute.

Zimove i Zeeiove usne su se samo nakratko dodirnule, što NJOJ nije odgovaralo.Zim je odmah prekinuo, te se okrenuo da ode.

"Čekaj..." okrenu ga ona te ga ponovno poljubi, iskoristivši sve najbolje iz tog poljupca.

Nekoliko minuta kasnije, prekinuli su, te je Zim krenuo kući, ovoga puta se ne okrćući da ga ona ne ulovi za rep.Zee mu je lagano mahala šapicom, sve dok on nije nestao u tami.Tada je postavila prst na usne lagano se smijući.

"Hm...mogao je on to i bolje..." okrenula se i ušla...

_Svi su znali otpočetka,_

_kad sam sreo njene oči._

_Svi su znali osim mene,_

_glave će me ona doći._

_Od ponora do visina,_

_padao sam i letio._

_Ukrala je dušu moju,_

_nisam niti osjetio..._

Zim se trkom vrtio kući.Bila je tišina.Tada se ogledao za Gir-om.On mu je i dalje bio na glavi, pavajući.Uze ga lagano i položi na kauć, tiho se šuljajući van, no predine ga nešto.

"Dobro veče, Zim.Znaš li koliko je sati? " Tak je prekriženih ruku stajala pred televizijom, dok on, na vrtima.On se okrenuo, te vrtio pogledom ne znajući što reći.

"Ah, vidi...imao sam...posla..."

"Posla kao spoj sa Zee? "

Zim je samo pogledao prema njoj.Potpuno začuđeno, počeo joj se bližiti.

"Kako...? "

Tada Tak produži korak prema njemu s velikim samopouzdanjem, ali i boli u srcu.

"Samo mi reci jedno, Zim.Jesi li se zabavio? " pogledala ga je pod okom.

Zim je vrtio glavom znajući da ona griješi.I to mnogo.

"Nije bilo to u pitanju...mislim..."

"KAKO NIJE?! AH...MOGLA SAM SI MISLITI DA ĆEŠ JOJ SAMO TAKO POLETJETI!!!!! " bila je tako ljuta, a i toliko ju je boljelo da mu je okrenula leđa da ne otkrije njene emocije.

"Tak...nije tako kako ti misliš..." Zim je bio iznenađen njenom reakcijom.

"ZIM...LIJEPO SAM VIDJELA KAKO SE LJUBITE..." Tak je još započela i plakati.

"BILO JE PRISILNO!!! " povikao je s suzom.

"Ma možeš si misliti...UOPĆE TI NEVJERUJEM!!! " Tak mu se naglo okrenula, tako da su sada bili par centimetara udaljeni jedan od drugoga.

_On plače?_

_Ona plače?_

Tada se Zim prvi udaljio, te joj lagano joj se nasmiješio.

"Nema potrebe da se TI toliko brineš, ili da toliko patiš, samo radi MENE.Ali dobro me poslušaj,TAK,ja dobro znam da ZEE nije za mene, ali da znaš pravi razlog..." zacerekao se malo, produžujući prema vratima, "...sada bi se samo smijala.Vjeruj mi."

Rekao joj je najsmirenije da ne započne plakati te se udaljio u lab, no nije primijetio da mu je nešto ispalo.Tak je prišla k tome, podigla te počela čitati.Bio je to onaj papirić koji je neke noći Zee ostavila pred vratima.Za Zima.

"...imao je pravo..." pošaptala je tiho.Imala je osjećaj da će sve zidove razbiti, sada je bila ljuća nego kada je pomislila kako joj je Zim život uništio.Ipak, oprostila mu je, prijatelji su.Ali zašto se zbog njega uopće toliko brine? _Ne, ne, NEMA ŠANSE!!!! TAKO MI SVETICE SRKA!!!!! NE MOŽE BITI!!!!_

LJUBAV? Često se pitala, čemu sve to uopće znači?!Kakav je to uopće osjećaj?! _To je zasigurno ovaj planet kriv..._.Možda.Ali preveliko da bi povjerovala.Sada je mislila samo na jedno: Zee i osveta.Tak je bila toliko ljuta, da je upravo marširala prema njenoj bazi.Bilo je negdje 2-3 ujutro, mark i tama, tako da nije trebala staviti hologram.Uletjela je ravno unutra, no nije ju nigdje mogla vidjeti.Tada je prohodala ravno niz dolje, u njenu tajnu bazu, no tada je čula kako netko govori.Zee s Najvišima.

"Moji dragi Najviši,ne mogu ni minutu više ostati na ovom planetu! Molim Vas, koliko..." započela je ona pred njima, no Najviši kao da nisu ni marili.

"Osvajaču Zee, a misija? " zapitao je Crveni.

"Moji Najviši, nisam još..."

"NISI JOŠ?!" digao se sada i Ljubičasti.

"Čuj, ako misliš što brže otići sa tog planeta, onda Zimu moraš što prije reći istinu o njegovoj misji! U suprotnom... bolje da ni ne pomislimo na to." Crveni je odgovorio, malo ljutito, ali ipak...smirenije...

"Da moji Najviši." spustila je ona glavu, te ugasila ekran i lagano izdahnula.

"Ne može mu reći! To će ga slomiti! " Tak je krenula da potrči što brže potrčati u bazu, da sačuva Zima od te strašne istine.

_HEY?! ZAŠTO JA UOPĆE MARIM OKO TOG TVRDOGLAVOG GASVIGASPOLOČA?! _

Htjela je potrčati korz vrata, no tada se ona naglo zatvore a Tak udari ravno u njih.

"Nemoj misliti da ću te tako lagano pustiti, kad već znaš moju tajnu." smireno joj je neprijateljica rekla ispred nje, dok se Tak još oporavljala od pada.

Tada je skočila na noge, pogledavši oko sebe."A nemoj TI misliti da ću tako lagano odustati! " zlonamjerno joj se smešila te poletjela kroz otvoreni pozor pokraj sebe.Zee je neko vrijeme stajala u šoku,a onda izleti kroz vrata, ravno prema Zimovoj bazi kao Tak.

_K vragu.Ponekad kad bi mi SIR dobro došao ja ga nemam..._

Trčale su ravno prema sada ili ubudućem jadnom Zimu, ne znajući što ga očekuje.Tak je naglo otvorila vrata.

"ZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Zimu se jedna antena naglo digne.Mislim lijeva.

"ZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

naletjela je Zee naglo kroz vrata, preko Tak.

Zimu se sada ona druga antena digla, ležeći paralelno s onom prvom.

Tak i Zee su pogledale jedna prema drugoj pa u Zimovog robotića sa strane.

"GIR!!!! GDJE JE ZIM?!?! " u isto vrijeme su njih dvije povikale.Tada je MiMi izašla iz labaratorija.

"Hej, GIR, Zimu treba..." _GLUP! _pogledala je prema Zee i Tak, kada su one odjednom potrčale prema dolje.MiMi se naglo maknula u stranu, te sjela kod GIR-A gledajući TV.

Njih dvije,znači Zee i Tak, dogurale su se do malenog osvajača, koji je POTPUNO ZAČUĐENO gledo prema njima, a one antene su mu se naglo spustile. "Hep...Što bi ovo trebalo značiti? " pitao ih je.

"Zim, imam ti nešto veoma važno za reći..." započela je Zee prva no Tak ju je povukla prema sebi.

"Nemoj to napraviti.SLOMIT' ĆE GA DO ZADNJE KOSTI!!! " povikala je na nju.

Zim je (i dalje začuđeno) povukao antenu gore pa dolje.

"TI" pokazao je prema Zee, "ŠTO TAKO VAŽNO IMAŠ ZA REĆI ZIIIIIIMU !? RECI ZIIIIIMU!!!!!!!"

"TI" pokazao je prema Tak, "ŠTO ĆE ZIIIIIMA SLOMITI ?! RECI ZIIIIIMU!!!!!!!! "

Tak i Zee su gledale prema njemu, sada mijenjajući pogled na 'potpuno začuđeno na - LUĐAK'.

"Idiot." prva je Tak rekla, na što je Zee samo kimnula glavom.

"No, natrag na posao." nastavila je Zee, dok ju je Tak držala za nogu.

"NEEEEEMMMMOOOOJJJJJJ!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

"Zim...ZIM...dobro me poslušaj..." pokušala je Zee da se oslobodi no nikakve koristi...

"A RECI VEĆ JEDNOM!!!!! VEĆ DANIMA TRTIŠ O TOME A NIKAKO DA NE KAŽEŠ!!!!! " povikao je sada Zim.

Tada je Tak skočila na Zee, spriječavajući da kaže istinu.

"Tvoja misija...tvoja misija Zim...ONA JE LAŽ!!!! SAMO ČISTA LAŽ!!!! "

Zim je blejao, jezik van iz ustiju, antene iza glave."M-molim..."

"TO NIJE ISTINA...NE VJERUJ JOJ ZIM...NEMOJ..." pkušala je Tak da ga odvrati od te misli.

"...ZIM, ISTINA JE!!! NAJVIŠI SU TI LAGALI, CIJELO VRIJEME!!!! POSLANA DA TI TO KAŽEM!!!!LAŽ, ČISTA LAŽ ZIM!!!! AKO MI NE VJERUJEŠ, PITAJ IH!!!!! " vikala je Zee što je jače mogla, kada je Tak najednom prestala vući i potezati.

"Zim, jesi li dobro? "

"Evo...imam dokaz..." izvadila je jedan papirić i dodala Zimu.Zim je pozorno čitao.

Napokon je došlo vrijeme da ti to kažemo : ZIM, postao si dosadan i inatljiv, te više ne žalimo čuti za tebe.OVIME TI ŠALJEMO DA SI ZBAČEN S SRKA.Zbačen, Z-B-A-Č-E-N, ZIM.Nadamo se da napokon razumiješ.

potpis, Najviši

Crveni i LJubičasti

Zim je gledao.Lagano je slegnuo ramenima i ispustio papirić.Tada osjeti i suzu u oku."Ne...ne...to je nemoguće..." tiho si je šaptao.

Tak mu je tada prišla i lagano ga tapšala."Zim..."

Tada je počeo plakati i vikati što je jače mogao."TO JE NEMOGUĆE!!!!!POTPUNO NEMOGUĆE!!!!I SVE ŠTO SAM NAPRAVIO ZA NJIH I ONI MI TAKO VRAĆAJU!?!?!?"

Zee je samo gledala, dok ga je Tak pokušavala smiriti." Zim, nisi ti kriv...daj, pokušaj se smiriti..."

"KAO ĆU SE SMIRITI?! ZBAČEN SAM S RODNOG PLANETA!!!! " pogledo ju je ravno pod oko, nježno, s puno boli i suza. "...Tak...nemam gdje..." okrenuo se, počevši lupati i skakati gdje god je stigao.

"JESI LI TO TRAŽILA?! ZAISTA..." okrenula se Tak na trenutak k Zee, a tada natrag k Zimu.

Uzela ga je pod šapu i povela ga iznad laba, na kauč pred TV.

"Nije fer...jedn-jednostavno nije fer..." lagano je govorio kroz suze.Uz ikakvu mogućnost, Tak ga je uzela u naručje, te ga lagano tapšala po anteni.

"Naravno da nije..." govorila mu je tiho da se smiri.

"Tak, nemam dom...nemam uopće gdje...nemam nikoga..." jadan se osvajač (ustvari ex-osvajač) sav rasplakao u njenom naručju.

"Zim, tvrdoglavcu mali, imaš mene..." tiho mu je prošaptala, na što je on digao glavu.

"I mene..." sjeo je GIR do njega.

"I mene..." sjela je MiMi ispred njega.

Zim se uspio nekako nasmijati, " Hvala vam, hvala.Ne znate koliko mi puno ovo znači." rekao im je tiho, te vrati pogled prema Tak.Ona mu se smješila što je najbolje mogla, da mu olakša bol.Tada njoj potekne jedna suza niz obraz, a Zim joj obriše.

"Tak...hvala ti što dijeliš tu bol sa mnom...ali zadajem ti...prevelike muke..."

"Ne, Zim...uopće..." dolazila mu je bilže, htjevši ga poljubit na usne, no Zim se usprotivio.Lagano joj se odmaknuo.

"Mislim...da nije vrijeme za to..." Tak je pogledala prema njemu, kimnula glavu te ustala.

"Idem...pripravit' nešto za smirenje..." s time ga je ostavila samog sa Gir-om i MiMi.Njoj je bilo isto toliko teško koliko je bilo i njemu.Htjela mu je uz ikakvu pomoć što više olakšati.Nije fer od Najviših da rade takve stvari, no zašto?! Zim se cijeli život mučio i trudio oko svoje misije, čak, kada je zadnji put bila ovdje vidjela ja da je strogo vezan za svoj posao.

_Mislim da to ipak nije zaslužio..._ dohodala je natrag u sobu, kada vidje Zima kako lijepo i mirno spava, udobno i smješteno.Bilo joj je žao.I ona je znala da je Zim bio iritantan ali ovo za njega nije obična kazna, ovo je doživotna posljedica s kojom se sada mora snositi.Lagano je ostavila stvari na stol, te legla tik do njega.

Zee je već neko vrijeme otišla, s jako velikom grižnjom savijeti."Što sam to samo napravila..."

_Smijem se u sebi,_

_mada rijetko,_

_sve je važno, sve je sveto,_

_za mene,_

_Predaleko..._

_Pričam, _

_sama sebi,_

_ali tiho,_

_da ne probide se netko-_

_koga nema, _

_odavno..._

_Moje vrijeme vrijedi ništa,_

_to je vrijeme, _

_bez tebe..._

Drugo jutro, Tak je ranije ustala nego Zim.Bila je nešto bolje volje, možda zato jer je subota (jer kao i kod školaraca, Park je zatvoren i subotom i nedjeljom), ili je malog ex-osvajača htjela razvedriti.Pošla je u kuhinju i napravila mu obilan doručak sa svakojakim Srkeanskim specijalitetima: nachos, buritos, tacos i svime onime što NIJE dio zemaljske hranije ili sastava ili vode.

Gir je nakon lijepog spavanca odmah upalio TV, jer mu je sada bio omiljen show.

Tada je Tak izašla pred njih, s tako velikom paletom da je GIR mogao samo zinuti, isto kao i MiMi.

"Gir, zar ne vidiš da Zim spava? Mora se odmoriti..."

"Bez brige Tak.Budan sam." tiho i mirno je je rekao, što je bilo uvelike neobično, i to baš za njega.

Tak se malo zamislila, pogledala Gir-a koji je i dalje gledao prema tako velikom obilnom doručku, te natrag prema Zimu.

"Zim, vidi koliki doručak sam ti napravila! Takav nisi vidio ni na Velikoj Dodijeli..."

Zim je pogledao prema prema njoj, pa prema paleti.

"Puno ti hvala na pažnji, ali nisam gladan." rekao je smireno.

Tak je gladala začuđeno.Tada je skočila na kauč do njega, postavila ruku na njegovo čelo, otvorila mu usta i ugurala toplomjer.Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije, izvadila ga je.

"Hm...čini se da nemaš temperaturu...a nisi niti bolestan.ŠTO TI JE ONDA?!?! " povikala je zatim na njega.Zim je smireno pogledao prema njoj, te legao na drugu stranu kauča, s nimalo znakova osjećaja.

"Ništa.Samo nisam gladan." ogrenuo je pogled natrag prema TV-u.

"Gđice Tak..." započe Gir sada.

"Gazdarice..." tada će MiMi.

"Da? "

"SMIJEMO LI POJESTI OVO?!?! " povikali su robotići u isti čas.Tak je samo kinula u znaku potvrde, pošto Zim nije htio.Gir i MiMi su zatim navalili na paletu, da bi za par trenutaka ležali jedan pokraj drugoga sa punim trbuhima.

Tak je bila začuđena ovim pogledom, što u Zimu uopće nije ništa pobudilo.On je samo maknuo gluavu u stranu, ne mareći.

"Ovo tebi nije uopće zabavno ili smiješno ili...moža kako bi ti najverojatnije rekao...dječački glupo? " zapitala ga je Tak.

"Možda." kinuo je samo glavom.

_Što je s njim? Više nije onaj isti. _razmišljala je.Tada se sjetila nečeg.Započela je bockati Zima po ramenu.

"Što radiš?" zapitao ju je.

"Samo ti želim pobuditi osjećaje..." rakila je to neko vrijeme, no nikakve reakcije.

"Hm..." povukla ga je zatim za rep.

"Hoćeš li...molim te prestati? " dignuo se sjedeći pred njom.

"Reci mi da li si to osjetio?" pitala ga je.

"Naravno da jesam." nije pokazivao nikakve reakcije.

"A ovo." potegnula ga je zatim za uši.

"Auč.DA! " povikao je na trenutak, no i dalje ništa.Tada ga povuče za antene."Tak, hoćeš li molim te..."

"Ne..." držala ga je i dalje.No tada je on poskočio, te završio na njoj.Potpuno smireno i bez osjećaja držao ju je čvrsto za ruke.Ona se lagano crvenila, ne znajući što da kaže.Tada ju on pusti.

"Rekao sam ti.Ne-diraj-moje-antene." sjeo je natrag na svoje mjesto.

_ZnaAaAaAaAammmmmm..._ zlonamjerno se smijala.Lagano se dovukla do njega,te postavi ruke točno iza njegovog grla.

"A...ovo? " legla je točno na njega, mameći ga svojim očima.

"Tak...zaista ja-" gledao je začuđeno, isto i smireno, dok se ona igrala njegovim antenama.Zim nije znao da li da se opusti ili bori protiv.Skinuo joj je ruke sa sebe, te ju lagano počeo odmicati.

"Tak.Imam osjećaje, ali...mislim da se moram naprvo oporaviti..."

"Ali ne možeš tako vječno..." govorila mu je.

"Ako trebam..."

"NE TREBAŠ, NE SMIJEŠ ZIM!!!! " viknula je na njega, s jednom suzom u očima.

Pogledao ju je balgo.Nije htio da i ona pati.

"Nemam gdje.Moj je život posve sada preokrenuo.Bio sam pre naivan da bih povjerovao, da imam uopće misiju.Pogledaj me: malen sam, nemam titulu, misiju, život.Sve mi je propalo..."

započeo je plakati, čim bi samo pomislio na ono sinoć.

"Ali nisi ti kriv...Zašto si Najviši moraju toliko dopustiti?! Nije fer..." sjela je okomito, skretajući pogled s njega.

"Život nije fer, Tak." hladno je govorio, nagnuo se nad nju te ju povukao prema sebi.Postavio je šapu ispod njene čeljusti te je lagano poljubio.

"OooooooooooPPPpppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." izjavili su Gir i MiMi u isti čas.

Tak i Zim su prekinli, malo pogledavši prema njima pa jedan prema drugome.Zim se nekom mukom ipak uspio nasmješiti.

"Evo vidiš da možeš! " skočila je ona pred njega, sva sretna primeći ga za šape.

Zim je pogledao u stranu, ispustio je te prišao vratima.

"Ne, ne mogu.Ne želim." rekao joj je tiho te se povukao u lab.

Tak je neko vrijeme gledala prema vratima, razmišljajući o tome što je rekao, te vrati pogled pred sebe.

"Samo da se što prije oporavi...ili ne napravi neku glupost..." govorila je da sebe što prije smiri.

"GĐICE TAK?! VOLITE LI MOGA GOSPODARA?!?!?! " povikao je GIR tako da je čak i Zim mogao čuti.

Tak je pogledala prema robotiću ne znajući što da kaže."Pa...vidiš...ja..."

"Pa dakako da DA! " prva će MiMi, umjesto svoje gazdarice.Tak je odmah digla pogled." Zar ne vidiš kako je crveni pr-" navali tada Tak na svojeg robotića da mu zaštropa usta. "Uopće ju ne slušaj GIR!! " govorila je malko i crvena u licu.

GIR je začuđeno gledao." I dalje ne kužim.DA ILI NE?! "

Tak je vrtila očima po sobi tražeći odgovor.Tada se sjetila."Tko je za tacos? " pitala je na što su robotići veselo uskliknuli te odmah zaboravili na temu Zim Tak.(...)

Zim ulazi u svoj labaratorij i razgledava se.

_Uvijek sam želio biti-_

_neki drugi,_

_skrivena krivim osjećaja sreće,_

_posvuda._

Stoji pred ekranu za telefoniranje.Sijeća se svojih prijašnjih poruka Njavišima.

_Riječi su bile samo nešminkane-_

_laži,_

_one su krive što te nema kraj mene._

Sijeća se svega onoga što su mu lažno obećali.

_Ako me ikad,_

_sretneš u prolazu,_

_znat ćeš da ovako više ne mogu,_

_znat ćeš jer tuga je u-_

_pogledu..._

Pogleda prema operacijskom stolu i expreimentima.Sjeća se starih dana na Akademiji, kako su ga užasno tretirali.

_Moje ledeno srce je-_

_dječji grijeh,_

_moje oči su vrata-_

_u izgubljen svijet,_

_moj život je priča-_

_ko' u snu-_

_odraz u slomljenom zrcalu..._

Kleće na koljena, osjeti suzu u oku, pogleda natrag prema staklenim tikvicama i tekućinama, te se sjeti nečeg.Nagle potrči prema njima i započne nešto pripravljati.

_Tak...ona će imati veću sreću kada mene nebude bilo.Napokon će postati osvajač, a što nju usrećuje, usrećuje i mene... _

_Moje ledeno srce je-_

_dječji grijeh,_

_moje oči su vrata-_

_u izgubljen svijet,_

_moj život je priča-_

_ko' u snu-_

_nonstop tone u tugu slomljenu... (...)_

Tak se u kuhinji zabavlja sa robotićima.Gir peče palačinke,a MiMi u malo pomaže.Tak zamišljemo gleda prema stolu, što primijeti i njezin robotić.

"Gazdarice..." sjela je za stol nasuprot nje.No Tak nije reagirala.

MiMi zakotrlja očima._JOJ _pomisli na trenutak. " Zzzziiiiiiimmmmm..." kaže MiMi nježno oponašajući Takov glas, kada odjednom ona digne pogled. "Da? "

MiMi kimne glavom."Jao, vidi ti se da si zatreskana do ušiju."

Tak je pogledala nakoso malo crvena. "Ja? Pih..." mahnula je rukom, na što je njen robotić malko začuđeno pogledao. "Nisam bila zaljubljena od Akademijskih dana..."

"Ma, to ne bi ni Najviši povjerovali." skočilja je MiMi sa stolica na pod.

"Što time želiš reći? " pitala ju je gazdarica okrenuvši se prema njoj.

"_Jao ZIM! DA BAR ZNAŠ KOLIKO TE VOLIM!!!_ " započeo je robotić oponašati Tak, na što je ona DOISTA reagirala.

"MIMI!" viknula je ljutito na nju, crvena u licu, skočivši sa stolica."To-nije-istina."

"Kako da neeee..." rugao joj se robotić. "ZIM,ZIMMY, ZIMKY..." lagano se robot udaljavao dok joj se ljuti Srken sve više i više približavao.Nakon toga počeli su juriti i loviti se po cijeloj bazi.Najednom vrata zazvone.Taku se jedna antena naglo podigne, tad skoči postavi hologram i na vrata.

"DA? " naglo ih je otvorila, kad ono Dib na njima."DIB?! ŠTO TREBAŠ ZEMALJSKI TVORE?! " izderala se na njega dok joj je još vremena trebalo da dođe do zraka.

"Ja..." započeo je kada se ono MiMi začuje iznutra.

"_ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA TE ZAISTA VOLIM!_" povikala je na cijelu bazu.

"MIMI!!!!!!! " povikala je tada Tak na nju, no vrativši pogled prema Dibu imala je žarko crvenu boju na licu.

Dib je začuđeno pokazao prema unutra pa prema njoj.

"Bolje ne pitaj.Hajde, reci što trebaš? " dopratila ga je unutra, sjela udobno na kauč, dok je on stajao pred vratima.

"Htio sam ti reći...HA!!! IMAM VAS SADA!!!! " povikao je pozujući prema njoj.Tak je samo šire te začuđeno pogledala prema njime.

"Žao mi je no mislim da ne-" taka bukne nešto ispod njih.Tak se odmah dosijeti što bi to moglo biti."Zim..."

Odjednom je skočila, potjerala Diba van, skinula hologram i potrčala prema dolje.

Nije ni trebala otvarati vrata, jer je kod ovog experimenta prešao sve granica.Sve je bilo pougljeno, više nema onog osjećaja da je ovo nekada bio glavni hodnik Srkeanske baze.Tu i tamo bio je malo gorući plamen.Tak je lagano ušla, gledajući sa svih strana.Već je prije osjećala da će se nešto dogoditi, no nije sumnjala u ovo.Pogledom je tražila Zima.Gledala je svuda uokolo, no ništa.Tada je vidjela nešto iza operacijskog stola.Približila se i vidjela malog ex-osvajača kako leži sam u svojoj propasti.Nije se micao.

Tak je potrčala prema njemu.Klonula i primila ga u naručje.Na trenutak je pomislila da je mrtav.Započela ga je buditi.

"Zim...Zim...molim te, probudi se...nemoj umrijeti..."

_Znaš da se boje kad pitam-_

_kako si,_

_govorim o tebi, _

_razmišljam ti._

_Možda se zrno ljubavi-_

_skrio,_

_jer bilo je tako kao je bilo._

_Oprosti mi,_

_za sve gluposti,_

_samoća i tuga-_

_uvijek da te podsjeti..._

"Jao..."

"Shhh..."

"Tak? "

Bio je utorak, samo četiri dana otkad je Zim prouzrokovao samom sebi nesreću.Sada mu je bilo lošije nego prije.Nije se mogao dizati, ni pomicati noge i ruke.

Reklo bi se, da mu je Tak spasila život.Imao je sreću što ga je tako rano pronašla, a i njegovala sve ovo vrijeme.Ali Zima je jedno mučilo.Zašto?

Usprkos teškom položaju i teškom disanju, uspijevao je nekako razmišljati i razgovarati s njome.

Tak je sjedila kraj njega, ruke postavljene na stolu a glavu lagano na njima.

"Treba ti odmor.I to jako dugi." tiho joj je govorila.

On je nakratko gledao prma njoj, pa okrenuo glavu na drugu stranu.

"Zašto Tak.Zašto? " pitao je vrativši pogled prema njoj.

Tak je kimnula glavom ne znajući o čemu on to govori. "Na što misliš? "

"Tak, to je pre očito.Zašto si mi pomogla? "

Tak je spustila ruke, te tako i pogled prema dolje. "Ne-ne znam."

Zim je lagano izdahnuo, položivši glavu okomito zatvorenih očiju.

"Mogla si me pustiti da krepam, te me tako pokazati Najvišima da si me ti ubila.Tako bi uzrokovala opće zadovoljstvo Srkeanske Imperije, koji bi te najvjerojatnije proglasili ultimativnim osvajačem.Prvorazrednim..."

Tak je podigla pogled natrag prema njemu.

_Tako je sladak kada je miran...ČEKAJ?!?! ŠTO JA TO MISLIM?!?!?!_

"Zar ne želiš to? " pitao ju je nakon kratke šutnje.

"Da, da, no..." Tak je iskorištavala svaki slobodni trenutak da pogleda u stranu, jer ga jednostavno nije mogla ravno u oči.

"Pogledaj me." rekao joj je.Nakon što je okrenula svoj pogled prema njemu, nastavio je.

"Prije tjedan dana, imala si plan : ubit me, zbrisat sa lica planeta, a sada kada se samovoljno žrtvujem, ne želiš iskoristiti?! " govorio joj je nježno, tako da ona nije mogla odbiti.Htio joj je nešto dokazati,ali ona nikako nije htjela shvatiti.

"Ne, ne mogu to napraviti, Zim." kimala je glavom, a u glasu joj se mogla primijetiti tuga i bol.

Zim opet bolno izdahne vrativši glavu na prijašnji položaj.Tada se Tak spremala da ide.

"Zašto? " mali je ex-osvajač bio i dalje uporan, no sada je izabrao zapovjedan način.

Tak mu je neko vrijeme bila ležima okrenuta, vrteći glavom uokolo za odgovorom.Tada mu se naglo okrenula, malo crvenom u licu, te počela mahati rukama posvuda.

"Znaš da nisi bio u Parku dva dana?! Skoro si četiri dana spa-"

"Ne mijenjaj temu Tak." strogo joj je rekao i dalje zatvorenih očiju.Tak je začuđeno gledala prema njemu, stojeći ko' upravo uklesan kamen.Do sada, NIKADA, Zima nije vidjela ovakva.Strogoga.

"Želim da mi kažeš istinu."

Tak je tad pomakla, prekriživši ruke, a i sa malo ljutitim pogledom. "Baš si tvrdoglav."

"I ti si.Samo više." sada je bio smireniji, jer skoro da i nije mogao.

Taku se jedna antena podigla, a nakon nekog trenutka se spustila.

"Tak, znam da se iza tih lijepih lavandnih očiju krije inteligencija, pamet, pa i tvoj tako nagli temprament.Sve što tražim, jest da mi kažeš tri, samo tri riječi, zašto me nisi pustila u smrti...?"

Tak je lagano najmiješila, kao i zacrvenila, na lijepim riječima, ali ipak ne znajući što da kaže.

"Zim, ter...smo mi...prijatelji...i...i...ne mogu dopustiti...jednostavno rečeno...ne mogu te ubiti..." dokoračila je do stola, nagnula se nad te ga primila za jednu ruku.

"Sad vidim koliko taj 'prijateljski' sporazum vrijedi." govorio je tiho.

"Dobro, idem gore vidjeti što roboti rade." digla se, prošetala do vratiju te prije nego je izašla uvelike mu se nasmijala.

Zim je postavio glavu okomito zatvorivši oči.Lagano se smijao u svojoj mašti.(...)

_Vidi vidi, Zima opet nema.A ni Tak.Mislim da ću ih danas malo posjetiti. _razmišljao je sivi cijeli dan gledajuć prema vratima, ne bi li najednom Zim i Tak dotrčali, te prema njihovim uobičajenim položajima.

Tada je zvonilo za kraj nastave tog dana.Dib je prije svih istrčao, ravno prema svojoj kući, pa do Zimove baze.Stao je pred njih da pokuca, no tada se ona otvore, a sivi skoči u grm sastrane.MiMi i Gir iznosili su smeće, a pritom su vrata bila otvorena.To je i sivi primijetio, te se što prije i brže ušuljao unutra.(...)

Tak je uzastopno uz bolesnog Zima.Pomagala bi mu što je bolje mogla.Zato vrijeme Zim bi ju samo gledao, bez ikakvog ispada bijesa ili ako nešto nije na njegovom mjestu.

Najednom se ona okrenula vidjevši ga kako ju simpatično gleda.

"Što tako gledaš? "

Zim je samo podignuo pogled prema njenom."Hm? "

"Pitah: što-tak-gledaš-u-mene? " pitala ga je opet, samo sada malo živnije.

Zim joj se lagano smiješio. "Zbilja želiš znati? "

Tak mu kimne glavom.

_Provalnik! Provalnik! _dojavljivao je odjednom kompjutor, odjednom, tako da Zim nije mogao dovršiti ono što je Tak htio reći.

"Poslije ćeš, sada idem prvo vidjeti tko to gore radi nered." nasmijala mu se te produžila prema gore.

_Najljepši i najatraktivniji si Srken koji sam ikad vidio..._ naslonio je glavu unatrag lagano izdahnuvši.

"Zimmy..." tiho je dopirao poznat glas odostraga.Zim je otvorio oči da pogleda tko je, no kada je vidio Diba, nije se baš previše uzbuđivao.

"Smješak..." podignuo je sivi fotoaparat da ga slika, dok se Zim lijepo nasmješio.Tako je stajalo nekoliko sekundi, kada odjednom Dib primjeti da nešto ne štima.Tada spusti kameru i pogleda ljutito prema neprijatelju.

"Čuješ, zar me nećeš bar pokušat spriječit?! "

Zim je smireno slegnuo ramenima. "Zašto bih? "

Dib je stajao u šoku.Što se dogodilo s onim ljutim pogledom, izijanje nekontroliranog bijesa i pokušajima da ga ubije?!

Tada Zim spusti glavu, te ga začuđeno pogleda. "Što nije u redu? "

"Ti...ti...nisi ljut? "

"Ne."

"Bijesan? "

"Ne."

"Možda se smo PRAVIŠ!?!?! "

Zim zakotrlja očim. "Duh, ne, Dib.Mislim iskreno! Upri tu...stvar i slikaj me!Pokaži me svijetu!" opet se do ušiju nasmješio što je bolje mogao.

Dib je upreo kameru, ali...ali jednostavno nije mogao.

"Ne mogu.Prejednostavno je!" viknuo je ispustivši kameru.Potrčao je prema zelenome, nagnuvši se nad njega te ga ljutito pogledao. "To je zasigurno zamka.ŠTO STE TI I TAK ISPLANIRALI?!?! NISAM JA TOLIKO GLUP!!!! "

Zim je samo gledao, začuđeno, ali i dosta smireno. "Ne mislim da si glup.Samo to napravi, za tvoje i moje dobro."

Dib ga je pogledao. "Za tvoje dobro?! Zim, dovraga, što se to s tobom događa?! "

Zim nije znao što da odgovori.Umjesto toga, zatitrao je antenama, gore dolje, te slegnuo ramenima.Tada se sivi započelo lagano udaljavati.

"Ah, znam.Za to je zaslužna Tak...ZAR NE?! "

"Tak?! " nasmijao se Zim najjače koliko je mogao.Dib je za to samo gledao.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka sabrao se. "Oprosti mi, ali to je tako smiješno."

"Tebi je to smiješno?! " stajao je Dib na istom mjestu, ne vjerujući što se to događa. "Ovo je neka noćna mora ili što..."

"Dib, zar nisi oduvijek sanjao da budeš poznat? "

Sivi kimne glavom.

"Da me razotkriješ? "

Sivi kimne opet glavom.

"Da pokažeš da si TI bio u pravu, a ONI u krivu? "

Sivi po treći put kimne glavom.

"Pa...? što onda čekaš? Ja čekam..." postavio se Zim u najbolju poziciju.

"Zim...zašto? " POTPUNO ZAČUĐENO ga je pitao sivi.Uopće nije znao što da uopće misli.

Zim spusti glavu, te zamalo da ne popusti. "Moja misija, Dib.Nema je."

"M-molim? "

"Dobro si čuo.Svih ovih godina, moja misija uopće nije ni postojala.Najviši su mi lagali, ništa mi više ne preostaje.Ništa."

_Molim?! Jedan prošli osvajač sada je ex-osvajač?! Jadan Zim.Ali zaista se vidi da se pomirio sa svojom sudbinom.Nije više onaj isti.Uvelike se promijenio.Uvelike... _razmišljao je sivi.

"Kao i tebi, ponudio sam Tak da me iskoristi ovakva, da si ostvari san.Nije htjela."

Dib mu je lagano prišao. "Gdje ćeš ubuduće živjeti? "

Zim je dignuo glavu. "Nemam gdje."

"Dakako da imaš! Zamisli, a da provedeš život...ovdje? " raširio je Dib ruke, kao u znak dobrodošlice, ali mislim da Zim ipak nije shvatio.Začuđeno ga je pogledao.

"Čuj, a jesu li te protjerali negdje drugdje? "

"Kaka tako pomislim...ne..."

"Onda ti nitko ne brani da budeš ovdje!" vrisnuo je Dib sav veseo.

"Lijepo od tebe." zahvalio mu se zeleni.

" A kad ozdraviš, mogu ti malo pokazati kako da se ovdje snađeš.Prijatelji? Bar zasada..." pružio mu je sivi šapu u znak...prijateljstva.

Zim je na trenutak promislio. "Hm, ne zasada, zauvijek." pružio je i on njemu ruku, iz velikog zadovoljstva da je sada pronašao još nekog u tako lošim vremenima. "Auč, samo ne tako jako, još boli znaš."

"Ah, da znam.Oprosti.Hej, a što ti se uopće dogodilo da sada ovako ležiš? " brzo je otpustio te sjeo na najbližu stolicu pokraj njega.

Zim je kimnuo glavom. "Ah, igrao sam se s plutonijem..."

"Dib ga je samo pogledao, "O-kej..." te se nastavio vrtiti na stolici. "Ipak, za svaki slučaj onda ove informacije mogu zasigurno baciti." izvadio je odnekud papire, koje je odmah pružio Zimu da pogleda.

"Tu piše sve o tvojoj rasi." zadovoljno je kliknuo.

Zim je pogledao papire, te se najednom počeo smijati jače nego što je prije. "DIB, to nisu informacije o mojoj rasi...to su informacije o stanovništvu s Moxa! "

"MOLIM?! " povukao je natrag papire, "Ali tu piše..."

"Oni vole kolače, mi nachose."

Dib je pogledao prema papirima pa prema njemu.

"Oni su više intlektualni nego mi."

Dib opet pogleda s papira na njega.

"I, što je najvažnije, njihove slabe strane ne uključuju vodu."

Dib opet pogleda s jednog na drugog.Tada je imao onaj pogled _Koga to uopće briga _te je bacio papire u kantu za smeće. "Ionako nikoga nije briga." sjeo je natrag na stolicu.

"Hej, Dib, čuješ, se sijećaš one rečenice koje sam rekao..." započeo je Zim lagano, malo crven u licu.

"Ono kada sam ti rekao da će ti jednog dana ovaj planet mnogo značiti? "

"Da, da kada se to bude dogodilo, da ću počet barakati osjećajima..."

Dib je točno znao o čemu se radi.Zadovoljno je kimao glavom."Aaaaaaaa...znam o čemu misliš, zasigurno se radi o Tak. "

Zim je kimao glavom amo-tamo, ujesto da kaže nešto.Tada su se samo nasmijali na tu temu.

"Dib! Tko je tebe ovdje pustio?! " dokoračila je Tak prad njih, no iznad njuške joj se sve žarko crvenilo.

(...nešto prije...)

Tak je izašla u oubičajen smještaj iznad baze.Razgledavala se posvuda uokolo da pronađe tog provalnika kojeg je komjutor najavio.No nije ga nikako mogla pronaći.Zatim je pomislila ne bi li to bili MiMi ili Gir, ili nešto na njima.Prišla im je te rastvorila svaki mali i veliki doi ne bi li pronašla nešto neuobičajeno.No ništa.Tada je posumnjala u opće spoznaje Zimovog kompjutora, nije li možda i on neki disfunkcionalni dio njegove opreme, kao Gir, ili prije što je to bio i sam on.

"Kompjutore, analiziraj bazu i kat, pronađi provalnika." naredila mu je.

Komjutor je neko vrijeme zapištao, jer ipak je naučen na svoj UOBIČAJENOG vlasnika.

"Taj glas nije glas gospodara ZIMA.No ipak, veza je neki dio buduće obitelji.Prihvatljivo."

"Grrrr...Zim mora nadogradit' tom kompjutoru da raspozna i moj glas, umjesto da uvijek izmiješa ovakvo smeće." ljutito je poglnula glavu.Robotići su se na to slatko smijali, kada Tak odjednom pogleda i prema njima.

"Što se vi tako cerekate?! "

"Analiziram..." postavio je komjutor veliki ekran pred Tak da pogleda analiziranje ali i gdje je taj iskusni lopov.Kada je završio, na ekranu se mogla vidjeti žuta točka, koja ga je predstavljala, a i koja je bila točno u istoj sobi kao i Zim.

Tak je naredila komjutoru da se povuče, na što je on OPET nešto izjavi u vezi 'TAK ZIM', te se povukao unatrag a ona je otišla ravno u bazu.Putem je razmišljala tko bi to mogao biti provalnik. _Dib, sto posto!_

Bila je malo ljuta, no kada je došla do sobe, stala je na vrata te radoznalo prisluškivala o čemu govore.

_"Ah, igrao sam se s plutonijem..."_

_"O-kej..."_

Tak je kimala glavom. _Zasigurno mu je rekao što se dogodilo sa Najvišima, a što s plutonijem.Hm...možda i nije tako loša ideja da se Zim s njim sprijateljuje..._

_"Hej, Dib, čuješ, se sijećaš one rečenice koje sam rekao..." _

_"Ono kada sam ti rekao da će ti jednog dana ovaj planet mnogo značiti? "_

_"Da, da kada se to bude dogodilo, da ću počet barakati osjećajima..."_

Tak je naglo digla glavu, a antene su joj titrale, što od uzbuđenja a što o sreći očemu će Zim reći, pri čemu je i osjećala potpuno novi osjećaj u trbuhu.No ipak joj se neobično svidio.

_"Aaaaaaaa...znam o čemu misliš, zasigurno se radi o Tak. "_

_GLUP! NE MOGU OVO VIŠE PODNIJETI! _skočila je odmah pred njih. "Dib! Tko je tebe ovdje pustio?! "

"Hej Tak, znaš što? Pokopali smo ratne sjekire." rekao je Zim i dalje malo slabo ali ipak sretnije.

"Da, da, potpisali prijateljski sporazum, raspravljali o lažnoj misiji i nesreći kojom si htio počiniti samoubojstvo.BAY!" tjerala je Diba van iz baze.

"Vidimo se u parku Zim! " viknuo mu je sivi prije nego mu je ona zalupila vrata pred njuškom.Zim mu je samo lagano zamahnuo.Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije ponovno je zborio.

"Hm, Tak, ti znaš o čemu smo Dib i ja raspravljali? "

Tak je vrtila glavom uokolo. "E...ne? "

"Možeš mislit'.Komjutore? "uspijevao je sada i da sjedne.Kompjutor je paspustio krakove te je sve bliže dopirao do Tak, nježno je gurajući prema Zimu, pošto on nije mogao.Sada je stajala točno iznad njega.

"Reci mi Tak, što si tražila ovdje? Zač' si prisluškivala? "

Ona je gledala prema njemu glupo se cerekujući. "Pa, vidiš, otišla sam gore vidjeti za provilnika, zato sam zamolila kopjutora da analizira gdje je, a kada ga je našao došla sam ovdje."

"Aha, a kako znaš o čemu sam pričao s Dibom?" sjedio je, prekriženih ruku i zatvorenih očiju.

Tak je vrtila glavom, pa očima. "Slučajno sam pogodila."

Zim nije htio vršiti pritisak na nju, zato ju je jednostavno pustio što je čak i njoj bilo čudno.Naredio je kompjutoru da se povuče.

"Ne želim ti vršiti pritisak ili biti naporan ili čak teret." okrenula se da ide, "No prije nego što odeš..." povukao ju je za ruku prema sebi ali ga ona povuče za jednu ranjavu antenu.

"Oprosti mi Zim, ali nisam ja tako lako za dobit'." pogledala ga je ravno pod oči na što je on odmah odpustio.Tad se okrenula i otišla dok je on legao unatraške.

Tak se pravila da ljutito izgleda, samo da mu pokaže, ali joj je duboko u srcu bilo žao što ga je povukla.Još se jednom vratila te pogledala prema njemu.Lagano se smješila, te otišla.

Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije, kada je Zim raspoznao da je sam, učinio je našto, što ne bi svi Srkeni.Započeo je lagano pjevati.

_Uuuuaaaaaa..._

_Let me tell you now, ( daj da ti kažem sada_

_that she's just crazy, da je ona samo luda,_

_for me... za mene..._

_There's nothing that she would not do, Nema toga što ne bi učinila,_

_for my love... za ljubav moju...)_

_Hey, (Hej,_

_keep you own dreaming, drži sve snove svoje,_

_that she told me am the one, kad kažeš mi da ja sam taj,_

_that will be only tonight, da će biti samo noćas,_

_let's get it right- daj da napravimo ispravno_

_SHE'S MY LOVE AND BABY...! ONA JE MOJA LJUBAV I MALA...)_

Prošlo je svega 3 tjedana, otkako su Zimu zacijelile rane (Inače, zemljaninu bi trebalo 3 mjeseca ili godine, pošto su Srkeanske kosti i mišići posebni) ta da je mogao stajati čvrsto na svojim nogama.Tak se cijelo ovo vrijeme brinula za njega, kao za pravo mladunče, ali joj to i nije zadavalo toliko briga.Ipak, uživala je u tome, koliko je i Zim gledajući je.Ovih prošlih mjesec dana život mu se okrenuo potpuno naglavačke: izgubio je misiju, smisao života, ali mu se zato nešto drugo pojavilo: Tak.Često se pita zašto je ona tako nježna prema njemu, nije takva bila ni na Akademiji u ranom djetinjstvu, kao ni prošli put kada je htjela osvojiti Zemlju (naprotiv.).Otkrio je, da kad samo malo smiri svoj bijes, mogao bi sve postići, kao što sada ima Diba za prijatelja, a to mu se zaista veoma isplatilo.Zee je jedna među najboljim osvajačima Srkeanske Imperije, ali Zim ne shvaća kako bi ona baš na njega mogla zapast.Možda radi misije ili nečeg drugog? Tak mu je često govorila : _Ponekad stvarno pomislim da si štene, zaista izgledaš kao neko, a nisi nimalo narasao od Akademije! _pa se tu javlja i druga mogućnost.Ali ipak, tko zna što se u ženskom mozgu tako vrti.

Gir i MiMi, malo su odahnuli.Shvatili su još davno, već otkada su se onu večer Zim i Tak napili, da jedino sudbina može utjecati na njihovu ljubav.Ali i ako su zaljubljeni jedan u drugoga, trebali bi sami naći način kako pronaći zajednički put.Zato su robotići sve više vremena provodili vani, u restoranima ili se negdje zabavljajući tako da njih moglu lijepo pustiti na miru.

Već nedavno, prije nego je Zim posve ozdravio, zamolio je Tak za jednu uslugu.Pošto je ispao kao budala, što je tako naivno povjerovao Najvišima za svoju i tako lažnu musiju, odlučio je prekinuti.Odlučio je pokrenuti novi život, život u kojem će biti slobodan i udobno živjeti kao Zemljanin, kao i Tak, jer Najviši zasada nisu niti znali da ona uopće živi ovdje.Za Zee, nisu znali.Danima već nije niti dolazila u Park, niti se javila Impreiji, da je zadatak uistinu i gotov.Imala je grižnju savjest.Jest, da je ispunila zadatak, ali nijedan je nije bolio kao ovaj.

Natrag na ono.Znači, Zim je zamolio Tak da sve isključi (jednostavno rečeno, da nestane ZAUVIJEK) sve što ga je vezalo za rodni planet.Lagano je koračala prema doljnjem tajnom Srkeanskom labaratoriju, MiMi usko uz nju.Često ju je pitala, da li je to uopće ispravno, ali Tak je znala da je Zim zaista bio u pravu, Najviši nemaju svu vlast u svemiru.Inače, njoj sve to, svi ti experimenti i strojevi, i nisu bili toliko potrebni, jer ona višak života nije ni trebala sve to.No Zimu.Njemu je bilo onda teže nego što je njoj, ali što se mora, se mora.Odlučno je stala pred glavni ekran, zlonamjeno gledajući, pograbila je prvi isključnik.Započela je sve naglo isključivati, bacati, uništavati.Bila je bijesna na Najviše iako nije imala za što.MiMi je samo gledala, kao iz njezine gazdarice izbija tako nagli bijes, da nije znala stati.Skočila je na njeno rame, davajući joj bolji osjećaj.To je i Tak shvatila, lagano se opuštajući i smirujući.Uprav na pola posla, stala je pred ekran, sijećajući se starih dana.Svog djetinjstva, Akademije, pa čak i Zima.Taj mali zaista nije imao sreće.Mnogi su govorili da je i njegov život bila puka slučajnost.I sramota.No, je li?

/TAKOV STAV/

_Divim se, divim, svoj toj snazi i hrabrosti kojom ide kroz život, kojom se smije, kroz toliku bol koju nije niti zaslužio. Iako je malen, njegovo je srce veliko.Najviši nemaju pravo, cijelu mu budućnost, samo tako, samo jednom rečenicom tako izbrisati! Nije fer.On zaista, i bio tako nemaran i arogantan, ipak nije zaslužio.I on ima nešto u sebi, i on ima osjećaje..._

_Kada se samo ovako sjetim, ni na Akademiji nije bio baš toliko popularan, koliko izdržljiv, ni tako pametan, koliko hrabar.Otkud crpi tu sangu, koja ga vodi?! čini se...beskonačnom...Cijeli moj život, nisam na ništa drugo mislila nego na svoju misju,moju svečanu budućnost, no tada se pojavi on.Kao da pao iz vedra neba, prekinuo je tijek, čemu i moj smisao za životom...Htjela sam pravdu, htjela sam osvetu, koju mi Najviši nisu mogli dati.Tad sam krenula sama.Ali sada, kada stojim pred njime, kad imam šansu opravdati prošlost, ne mogu.Ne želim! Prijatelj mi je, a oni su budućnost na dalje, a prošlost se ne može vratiti, ili na bolje, ispraviti.On je meni život spasio, kao ja njemu, sada smo kvit.Sada mogu slobodno ići, jer ako Najviši utvrde da sam ovdje, neće imati milosti, a kamoli da mu pomažem iako je sposoban za preživi dalje, sam..._

_No na neki poseban način, ne mogu ga pustiti.Ne mogu...ne znam...jednostavno NE ZNAM, ali sve na što sada mogu misliti jest Zim, Zim, Zim i samo ZIM! Kakav je ovo uzaludan osjećaj, koji se ne da tako lako za preskočiti ili ostaviti, kao bijes ili radost.Jednostavno, ne znam da li da se opustim ili suprostavim tome, što god jest.Sve novo je novo iskustvo, govorili su mi, ali je li dobro? A što ako on ne osjeća isto što i ja?! Ne mogu riskirati,ne smijem ispasti...beznadnom..._

_Oči mi daju da gledam, njega, kao mi pomaže, radilo se o bilo kojem problemu.Antene mi daju da slušam, te tako slatke i predivne riječi koje mi govori da me obraduje.Koža mi daje da ga pomilujem i dotaknem kada želim da je uz mene... _

MiMi se nakratko trgnula, vrativši Tak natrag u stvarnost.Ostatak je izvršila, kao što joj je Zim i rekao,Nekoliko minuta kasnije, završila je te vratila se natrag, u boravak, čime je baza, pa tako i vlastiti Zimov Srkeanski život tek započeo padati u zaborav.

Bila je večer, kada se ona vratila, sjela na kauč, dok su ostali gledali u TV.Zim je primjetio da se vratila, ali nije htio zapitkivati, jer će njega, pa i kojim slučejem i nju veoma boljeti.A to zasada nije pogodno za ovu atmosferu.

/ZIMOV STAV/

_Zaista je lijepo od Tak da mi pomaže u ovakvom trenutku,kada je najgore.Ponekad poželim vratiti se u prošlost i preokrenuti cijeli planet, da ona dobije svoju šansu nazad.Zaista nije fer.A ja sam kriv za sve..._

_Ona je najatraktivniji Srken koji sam vidio svih tih godina.Neusporediva je s ostalima.Tako lijepe oči krase joj stav i te prelijepe crne šare na ušima i repu ne mogu se poistovjetiti sa Zeeevim.Njezine su antene posebne, kao i njen tako nagli temprament.Sviđa mi se...jednostavno mi se sve na njoj sviđa..._

_Kada su mi rekli da mi je misija laž, htio sam poludjeti.Cijeli je moj život propao, sve za što sam toliko naporno radio.Isprva nisam htio povjerovati.Nije mogla biti istina.Tad sam htio samo jedno : smrt.Plakao sam i plakao, da se naponkon utopim u svojim suzama, izazvao sam tako veliko exploziju, da sam nanjerno nastradao.No zamalo.Ali ona me spasila.Prvo što sam čuo kada sam se probudio bio je njen glas, a taj glas bih raspoznao i uz tisuće drugih Srkena.Zašto? Ali zašto?! Zašto nije htjela da umrem? Mogla me tako iskoristiti, te postati najvećim osvajačem koji je ikada živio.Čak i umjesto Zee.Ali ju je zasigurno nešto usprotivilo,nešto što joj je govorilo da ću joj biti potrban...živ..._

_Neizmjerno mi se sviđa, što više uopće ne mogu kriti.Najrađe bi joj pao u naručje i ležao tamo cijeli život.Ali što ako ona ne osjeća isto što i ja? Molim boga Hielija i božicu Amorej, da je bar istina..._

_Njezine su lavendne oči dublje od najljepšeg sna, ikad smišljenog.Njezin je glas mekan, što bi i najtvrđeg osvajača u vječan život otpratilo.Njezino tijelo tako strastveno i lijepo, da je božicom mogu zvati... _

Tad ona lagano izdhne,čime se Zim ubrzo probudio.Bilo je kasno, čak negdje pred jutro.MiMi i Gir već su odavno zaspali, te su sada dvoje Srkena imali potpuno slobodan i otvoreni razgovor.

"Znači, sada si službeno postao Zemljanin?" započela je Tak bilo kakav razgovor da on ne visi tako potuljeno.Zim nakratko podigne glavu tako da mu je pogled ležao potpuno ravno s njenim.

"Ah...da..." reče tiho. "Ali...ako to tebi smeta, ne vidim razlog zašto da ostaneš..." nasmijao joj se nježno, nadajući se da će možda promijeniti mišljenje o tome.

Tak ga je gledala od repa do antena._Zaista je postao slađi nego što ga imam u sijećanju...MA ŠTO JA TO MISLIM?! _naglo se prihvatila za glavu kao da ju boli, dok joj se Zim približio da vidi što je.

"Tak nije ti dobro? "

Tad je spustila glavu prema njemu, lagano se smješući. "Ne, ne.Sve je u redu,potpuno. Samo me glava na trenutak zaboljela."

"A...ok..." sjeo je natrag ne vraćajući pogled prema njoj.

"Zim što se tiče onog...mislim, spasio si mi život, pa sam ja tebi...no kada bi Najviši otkrila da sam ovdje..."

"Shvaćam, shvaćam.Ne moraš se opravdavati.Znam da moraš što prije otići...pa..." pravio se kao da shvaća, no uistinu ga je boljelo.

Tak je bila začuđena.

"Zim, nisam rekla da moram što prije otići nego...zasad nisam ništa rekla.Tako da mi preostaje samo vremena da razmislim."

"Kako god želiš." sada je on nju proučavao od glave do pete, jedva obraćajući pažnju na to što je rekla.

"O-kej..." doista se malo uplašila Zimovog hipnotičkog pogleda.

Malo su još razdovarali o prošlim danima, o Akademiji, pa čak i o drugim osvajačima.Tak je koji put znala spomenuti populaciju, ili neke važne pojedinosti na Srku, kao i svoje bivše osvajačke planove.Zim je bio, za promjenu, veoma radoznao što se tiče tih planova, te je najčešće pričao i o onim koje je izveo mjesecima prije nego je ona došla.Često su ubacivali svoje robotiće, njihove funkcije i zadaće.Ono, što je Zim napravio s Tak u prošlosti, mnogoput su izbjegavali, da ne bi pobudili unutarnji bijes.Tako su vrtili cijelo vrijeme, dok nisu zaspali, jedan na drugomu.(...)

Bilo je negdje jutro, negdje oko 09:00 sati, kada se Tak odjednom probudila.Digla se, rastegnula, te odmah pošla prema kuhinji.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka vratila se s čašom u šapi,a pogled je odmah bacila prema pospanom i uspavanom Zimu.Sjela je kraj njega, pozorno ga gledajući.Ležao je udobno, malo nagnut na bok, ali i otvarajući više mjesta na trbuhu, dok su mu ruke lagano postavljene pod glavom.Tak je postavila čašu sastrane te ga započela lagano maziti.

Tada je čula kao nešto mrmlja.

"Moji Najviši...moja misija...laž..."

"Awwww...jadan moj mali Zimmy..." zlonamjerno se nasmjehnula.Odjednom se osjećala kao da joj je cijeli svijet otvoren.Bila je slobodna, osjećaj joj je bio ogroman, ali ju je pritiskivao da samo ide dalje.Zato je, neobično i voljela taj osjećaj.Lagano se pružla nad njega, te ga mazila posvuda po tijelu.

_Tako je mekan...kao malo štene..._ razmišljala je, kada primjeti kako njegove antene treptaju amo-tamo.Zato je i ona započela treptati njima, kao i hipnotički ga gledati.Nježno mu je podigla vrat, započevši ga isto tako, lagano i nježno ljubiti i maziti.Tako je sve više prilazila s vrata na njegovu čeljust, pa do ustiju, ne usporavajući ili suprostavljajući se ni trena.

"Tak..." zamumljao je on najednom, kada se Tak naglo trgne.

_ŠTO JA TO RADIM?!?!?!?! KAKAV JE OVO DAVRAGA OSJEĆAJ?!?!? _ sjela je tik do njega, s crvenilom u licu sve od njuške.Malo pogleda prema čaši na stolu, kada se ono Zim probudi.

"Tak...Što ti radiš već budna? " pitao ju je, čim je sjeo.

Tak je malo osramoćeno slegnula ramenima. "Ah, mislim da sam dosta bila kod kuće, ležeći, pa mislim da moram napokon u park.Ne bih htjela pobuditi sumnje." skoknula je na noge, postavila hologram te nahrlila n vrata.

"Hej! Čekaj.I ja ću." skočio je on pred nju pa kroz vrata.No tada Tak začuđeno stane, s pogledom _Koji ti je sada vrag?!._

"Mislim, vrijeme je da se trgnem.Zar ne? " zapitkao je, te povukao Tak za sobom na ulicu.(...)

"HEY ZIM! " povikao je poznat glasić pokraj njega.Zim okrene te ugleda svoga novog prijatelja; Diba.On mu je skočio ususret, što je Tak malo uzbuđivalo.

"Hej Dib.Hajde mi reci što je bilo u Parku da me Bitters sada ne bi iznenadila."

"Hm...pa i nema nešto novo, samo su promijenili temu: sada me gađaju marendom, a ne više knjigama."

"Jadan ti." rekao mu je Zim smirenije dok je Tak, i dalje bacala glavu u drugu stranu,možda ipak malo preponosno za Zemljanina.

Ali tada im priđe netko, koga sada zaista nisu očekivali.Zee.Izgledala je, kao da je bila očajna, i to jaaaakkkooooo. Lagano ih je pozdravila, ali nije očekivala da će Diba tu naći.No ipak su joj sivi, kao tri mušketira, okrenuli leđa, te nastavili svoj put dalje.Zee je bila malo ljutita, malo začuđena, naravno svi osjećaji miješani zajedno, naglo potrčeći prema njima te stala ravno na njihov put.Nije im dala da prođu sve dok ne poslušaju što im želi reći.

"Ako je nešto vezano za Zima, kloni se." ljutito se priklonila Tak nad nju, tako da je Dib samo zarežao, a Zim gledao.Koja predstava...

"Smiri se, smiri.Došla sam se samo ispričati." rekla je očajnički.Tada je Zim gurnuo Tak i Dib u stranu da bude u istoj valnoj dužini s njom.

"Ali pitanje je...zašto? " pitao ju je smireno, čime je i Zee mogla otkriti da se promijenio.

"Čuj, žao mi je zbog toga, sada me uistinu boli savijest..." govorila je, dok joj je jedna suza potekla ni obraz.

"I ima da bude.Zim zamalo da nije počinio samoubojstvo zbog te gorke istine." Tak je htjela da navali na nju, no Zim se usprotivio.

"Tak, možemo to riješiti i na mirniji način."

Tak je ostala šokirana, kao i Dib.KADA JE U ŽIVOTU ZIM REKAO DA S NEŠTO MOŽE RIJEŠITI NA MIRNO?!?! To uopće ne govori za njega, a inače je bilo suprotno: Zim je sve oduvijek riješavao na ratoboran način!Pa mislim je to doista istinito...(zim-je-poludio.svi su se složili.)

"Čekaj, oprosti mi što pitam, ali...FALI LI TEBI KOJA DASKA U GLAVI?!?!?! " izderao se sivi na njega dok je Tak samo nadodala.

"Ima pravo.To uopće ne liči na tebe! "

Zim je samo slegnuo remenima. "Recimo, da mi je prije misija bila najvažnija, tako da nisam gledao na druge stvari.Sada imam priliku to ukusiti.No natrag na posao.Zee? " okrenuo se natrag mladoj osvajačici.

Zee je slegnula glavu, nježno ga pogledavši. "Oprosti mi Zim.Doista...Bila sam na toliko misija i zadacima, da sam zamolila Najviše da me otpuste, no za kraj su mi dali ovu zadnju misiju.Ali čak svaki Srken zna, da se Najviševa riječ nikada ne odbija."

Ovih pet riječi Zim je za njom ponovio.Koliko se zna, Zim je studirao svaki sitni kutak Srkeanske prošlosti, kao i osvajanja, pa čak i ona najniža staleža, kao konobari na Foodcourtii ili čistač na Prljavom Planetu.Zato je znao i ono najosnovnije pravilo : Najviševa riječ nikada se ne odbija.

"Znam i potpuno te razumijem.Jedanostavno nisi mogla odbiti.Nisi...smjela." pogledao je nježno s puno razumijevanja.

Sada Tak je mahala rukama od očaja. "JA-OVO-NE-VJERUJEM!!!!!! OVO-NE-MOŽE-DA-BUDE-STVARNO!!!!! " derala se kao da će svu utrobu ispljuvati.

"Smiri se daj.Molim te Tak, meni za ljubav..." gledao ju je kao štene, a taj pogled jednostavno nije mogla odbiti.Zato se samo okrenula u stranu da ne mora slušati tu glupost.

"Zato te molim, da mi oprostiš Zim.Za sva zala koja sam tebi nanijela, a pogotovo Tak." čim je to izgovorila, Tak je bacila oko prema njenoj strani, dok joj je tijelo stajalo na istom mjestu, nepomično.

"Učinit ću sve, ama BAŠ SVE, kako bih zaradila vaše povjerenje natrag, i opravdala sve pogreške.Pliz, Taky..." pogledala je sada ona kao štene prema Tak, koristeći istu Zimovu taktiku.Zim se lagano nasmijao, te pružio ruku prema njoj.

"Moje jesi.Sada znam, pa i ti, kako je kada si prenaivan pred Najvišima i moraš im ispunjavati svaku pišljivu želju...Ali znaj, nema više pogrešaka." rekao joj je lagano, na što se Zee jako obradovala te mu poletila ravno u naručje.

"Hvala ti Zim, puno hvala.To ti nikada neću zaboraviti." zamalo da nije zaplakala od veselja.Nakon nekoliko minuta otpustila je, još skačući od sve sreće.No tada ju Zim neveselo prekine, pokazivajući u Tak, koja je i dalje kao kip stajala, ljutita.

"Daj, Taky, ispunim ti svaku želju..." molila ju je.

"Mislim, da ćeš dosta raditi dok NJENO povjerenje stekneš." postavio je Zim svoju šapu na njeno rame, kada pimjeti kao se Tak lagano opušta, pa i zlonamjerno smješka.

"Hm...pa to se podrazumijeva..." prekrižila je ruke.

_GLUP! Sada sam nadrapala... _u jednom je trenutku Zee pomislila kada osjeti kako joj antene padaju unatrag i osjećaj izgubljenog šteneta.

"O-Kejj..." napokon je ispustio Dib, začuđeno gledajući malo njh dvije, pa u Zima.

"Dođi Dib, idemo, ostavimo cure na miru da to same raskrste." povukao je zeleni Diba za rep, nestajući iz ugla, pa tako ostavljajući Zee u svojoj propasti.(...).

"Zeeky! Čaša mi je prazna! "

"Uf..."

Prošlo je negdje oko 3-4 tjedana, otkada je Zee pokopala ratne sjekire sa Zimom,Dibom i Tak, osim što se za Tak morala namučiti kako bi stekla i njeno povjerenje.Čini se da ženski rod ima veće pamćenje od muškoga.No ipak, umjesto što joj je nosila stvari, brinula se najčešće i za njezinog robotića, MiMi, ali i za Gir-a, donosila joj piće, jelo, i najčešće ju nazivala _vaše najviše visočanstvo_, _gđice najviša_ i _kraljice visočanska_.Zato je Tak i uživala u ovome, dok je Zim najčešće gledo sastrane i kazivao da je pregurala predaleko ili doista pretjerala.Tak bi slegnula ramenima i antenama.Ali samo sijećanje kako se mučila na Akademiji, ne namjerava i sada, sada će ona iskoristiti situaciju.

Zee je stupila na vrata držeći u ruci paletu sa pićem koji je Tak i htjela.Ona se okrenula te pogledala preko antena.

Zee je lagano dokoračila do nje sve češće i češće nešto mumljajući.Tak nije marila za to što je govorila.Uzela je čašu s osmjehom.

"Hm...moglo je još malo šećera, ali dobro je.Možeš ići." okrenula se nastavljajući raditi na kompjutoru.

Zee se nagnula nad nju da malo pogleda. "Što radiš? "

Tak je digla glavu, malo promisleći te brzo odgovori. "Analizu."

Zee naglo podigle jednu antenu. "Analizu? Analizu čega? "

"Nečeg." tipkala je dalje neobračajući pažnju.Zee više nije mogla izdržati te je maknula Tak u stranu da pogleda na čemu radi.Ugledala je MiMi prikopčanu za komjutor kako ju začuđeno gleda, te pretpostavke na ekranu.

"_Ljudske emocije temelje se na bionotičkom..._" započela je čitati kada Tak nahrli na nju, gurajući u stranu.

"NE GURAJ NJUŠKU TAMO GDJE TI NIJE MJESTO!!!!! " vikala je na nju, s crvenilom iznad nosa.

Zee se smijala kao nikada dosada u životu, dok ju je Tak začuđeno gledala.Tada se smirila, nekako uspijevajući se dignuti na noge.

"Znala sam! ZNALA SAM!!! " skakala je od sreće pokazivajući prema njoj.

Tak je samouvjereno stajala, gledajući u stranu. "Ne znam na što ciljaš."

Zee se dosjeti nečeg.Odmah joj sine onaj zlonamjeran šmješak na licu. "Da malo pojasnim.Khm, khm,"

Tak je spustila onaj svo uobičajen ubilački pogled. "Da se nisi usudila."

Zee je napravila par koraka unazad. "Zim Tak...Zaljubljeni par!"

"Napravila si pogrešku života! " potrčala je Tak prema njoj kao i Zee prema vratima pa gore.

"Mrtva si!" vikala je Tak za njom.

"Bolje nego da tebi služim! " vikala je Zee natrag.

Zim je stajao pred televitorom, s Gir i MiMi na kauču.Zim je prokopao čitave kutije koje su ležale duboko u podrumu, ali i koje je ponio sa sobom kada je došao na ovaj planet.Zee i Tak trčale su jedna za drugom, tako da ih je moglo čuti cijelo susjedstvo.Najednom Zee poleti između kauča i Zima, prije nego se on okrenuo, te stala na vrata čekajuć.Tak je potrčala istim putem kao Zee no Zim je bio na njenom putu, tako da je u njega udarila te zajedno s njim pala na pod.On je ležao udobno pod njoim gledajuć točno pod oko.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka nasmjehnuo joj se.

"Što bi ovo trebalo značit'? "

Tak se crvenila sve od njuške, posramljeno gladajuć pod sebe. "Sorry..."

Zee se na vratima vrpoljila od smijeha, što je Tak potaknulo na još veći bijes.Digla se naglo i potrčala prema njoj.Zim se samo okrenuo na trbuh, neko vrijeme gledajući prema njoj, kad lagano odahne i digne se na noge.Pošao je prema jednoj od kutija, te kopao i kopao, dok nije izvadio jedan DVD.

"Imam ga." pošao je da ubaci kada dođe i ostatak.Sve izmorene, cure su sjela na kauč sa svake strane, a Zim u sredini.

"Što je to? " napokon su odahnule njih dvije.

Zim je pogledao prema jednoj pa drugoj. "Kojoj da prvo odgovorim?" zapita, kada njih dvije pokrabe za jednim časopisem i opale ga pog glavi.

"HEY?! ČIME SAM TO ZASLUŽIO?! "

"Tek tako." rekla je Tak mirno,pogledom s njega na TV.

Tada zazvone i vrata.Zim se prvi digne, tako da su njih dvije ostale same.

Tako Zee zlonamjerno pogleda prema Tak, na što se ona veoma začudi.

"ŠTO?! "

"Kada ćeš mu reći? "

"Reći što?! " skoči Tak sada.

"Što osjećaš za njega...DUH! To svaki Zemljanin već zna! "

Tak je vrtila glavom uokolo.Ne znajući to da kaže,no Zee je i to pak shvatila kao odgovor.

"Imaš pravo.Muški trebaju prvi izglasit."

Da, da, ha-ha..." glupo se cerekajuć nagnula se unatrag kao da se ništa nije dogodilo.Tako najednom dođe i Zim a iza njega Dib.Svi su sjeli dok je glavni još namještavao DVD.Za to je vrijeme Zee potrčala u kuhinju, zajedno sa robotićima.Bilo je doista komplicirano, jer pošto su Tak i on isključili Srkeansko, tešto je sada se snaći, pa je tako i Dib uskočio.Najednom Tak primjeti da je jedino ona ostala bez posla te brzinski Skoči na noge.

"AH! MRZIM BITI NEKORISNA! " micala je Zima i Diba sa strane, a pogleda u čemu je problem. "Miči te se.Sada ćete vidjeti kako to radi profesionalac! " gledala je tu stvar neko vrijeme, a svakih par minuta dižući antene gore dolje.Tako se baci na posao.

Odjednom Zee izleti iz kuhinje, ruke pune svakakvih snackova i grickalica, dok MiMi i Gir zadovoljno za njom kotrljajući lakricu.

Upravo kad je Zee postavila svakom snacku svoje mjesto, Tak i dečki su završili svoj posao sa 'uopznanjem suvremenog prikazivača filmova i videa'.Smjestili su se na kauč i započeli gledati.

Film je bio još od starih vremena, još kada su Zim, Tak i Zee išli u Akademiju.Prikazivani su neki planeti, poput Devastysa, Foodcourtie, Srka i Conventie,ali tema je uvijek bila na vojnoj Akademiji, njezinim učenicima, događajima na njoj, bili oni šaljivi ili nespretni, slobodnim danimaa i zabavama.

Svi su uživali.Pogotovo bivši učenici, ali najviše Zee se ponosila, jer je tada ona bila najpopularnija pa tako i često prikazivana.Tak i Zim su uzbuđeno gledali, pogotovo za zabavama, na kojima su se čak i Najviši ponekad prikazivali. Ipak na neki način i tužni i ljuti na njih, sada su gledali bolju stranu : sada su bili slobodni, i to za sve.Nema onoga koji će im govoriti što da rade, što da govore, a pogotovo, što da osjećaju.Sada su imali svu slobodu, a na to su bili veoma ponosni.

Nakon prvog filma, slijedio je drugi, a tog je puštao Gir, s onoga čega se sijećao i to baš kada je Tak zadnji put bila kod njih.Zim i Dib su uživali u tome kada su se najčešće samo prepucavali, a Tak je voljela onaj dio u kojem je dobro namučila Zima, govoreći da dečko ugođuje curi, dok je Zee pak u svakom dijelu uživala.Ona je još od ranog djetinjstva voljela filmove, bili oni kakvi bili.

Tako je prolazila večer, a Dib se oprostio od društva i krenuo kući.Zee je sa robotićima pospremala stol, dok su Tak i Zim duboko zaspali jedan uz drugoga.(...)

_evo sad smo tu,_

_moći svuda oko nas,_

_ne poznajem ni sna,_

_tvoje usne i tvoj glas._

_Zvijezde znaju sve,_

_Kako ljubav postaje,_

_sada kad smo zajedno,_

_ništa mi nedostaje..._

Svanulo je novo jutro, ovoga puta normalno.Zee se prva digla, zajedno sa MiMi i Gir, zatim Zim, dok je Tak spavala gotovo sat do dva više.Zim je razgovarao sa Zee te se uspio napokon složiti s njom da on NIJE on kojeg je oduvijek čeka, niti je uopće namijenjen za nju.Ona je to bez muke prihvatila, ništa ne govoreći, jer je znala da on već odan.Na neki je način ipak htjela pobuditi Takovu ljubomoru.Zim je već isplanirao cijeli dan, čemu nije bilo planiran Park.Zato je rekao Zee da pođe zajedno sa Dibom i Tak.

Tak se digla, još i šokirnao kada je ugledala koliko je već sati.Pošla je u kupaonicu, a nakon nekoliko minuta u kuhinju.Sjela je za stol zajedno s drugima.Zim joj nije namjeravao reći o svome planu, da je ne bi previše uzbudilo.

Cure su pojele te krenule van, gdje im se ubrzo pridružio Dib.Zee mu je rekla o čemu se radi, tako da se on nakratko nacerekao, te zatim zašutio.Tak ga je pogledala začuđeno, te nastavila dalje, ne primječući da Zima niti nema.

"Uh, oh.Danas imam mnogo posla, Gir, MiMi.Znači, od kuda da započnem? " na trenutak se okrenuo prema njima, no oni nisu niti marili što je Zim rekao.Cijelo vrijeme su gledali Tv. To je Zim primjetio, te se okrenuo i pošao prema podrumu gdje je stajao Takov Spittle Runner.(...)

"Keef?"

"Tu."

"Tak ?"

"Tu."

"Zita?"

"Ovdje."

"Dib?"

"Tu."

"Zee?"

"SSsssssssssssIIIIIiiiiii..."

" Aki?"

"Tu."

"Zim?"

Tišina.Zim se nije odazvao.

"OOooKKkkEEeeeyyyyyy...Znači nema Zima..." Bitters je ispitivala, a pošto je Zim bio zadnji na listi, okrenula se te nastavila sa nastavom.

_ZIM?! NIJE PRISUTAN?! KAKO?! _vrtila je Tak glavom kada je primjetila da Zim zaista nedostaje.Tad se sjetila onog jutros, kada je Zim bio pun volje, ali nije si mogla zamisliti zašto je ostao kući.

Zvonilo je za veliki odmor.Svi su otrčali van, kao i naše društvo.Tak je po običaju sjela pod svoje omiljeno drvo, legla unatrag te za malo otkima, no nije ni na što drugo mogla misliti nego na Zima i njegovu sudbinu.

_Samo Zim,Zim,Zim i ZIM!!! KAKAV JE OVO OSJEĆAJ?!?!?! _ sjela je naglo, lupajući šakama o tlo. _Pitam se što radi...Samo da ne napravi neku glupost...opet..._ razmišljala je na tren, kada joj se odjednom stvori osjećaj da poleti natrag kući i pogleda što on radi.Tako najednom primjeti da netko stoji pred njom.Digne gavu,kada su to Zee i Dib.

"Hej, nemaš protiv da ti se pridružimo? " zapitao je Dib, čime je Tak samo kimnula glavom, da zpravo niti nema.Sjeli su do nje, razgovarajući o čemu god.

U međuvremenu je zvonilo, tako da su svi pošli unutra.Tak je bila neizmjerno nestrpljiva.Svakih pet minuta gledala je na sat, kada će zvoniti i idući sat da idu kući, a to su primijetili i Zee i Dib.Dib je nabrzinu napisao papirić i dobcio Taku, pošto je bila točno iza njega.Tak ga je uzela i čitala.

_Zač si tako neuznemirena? Nestrpljivija si od Gaz kada mora čekati da moja emisija završi..._

_Dib_

Tak je napisala svoji, te dodala Dibu da preda Zee.

Znaš li možda zašto je Zim ostao kući? Čemu sve to?!

Tak

Zee se malo zamislila.Prigrizla je donju usnu te nakratko pogledala prema Tak.

Ne znam, ali zašto te on toliko zanima?

Zee

Zee je predala Dibu da preda Tak, no najprije je i on dopisao.

_Ima pravo.Zato te i ja pitam ZAČ?! _

_Dib_

Tak je neko vrijeme razmišljala što da napiše, kada najednom zvoni.Svi istrče van, potom i Tak, za nastavu u drugoj učionici.Tad dotrče Zee i Dib do nje.

"Tak, zašto si tako naglo zbrisala?! "započne Zee.

"Jup, a mislim da nam nisi odgovorila na ono još prijašnje pitanje." nastavio je Dib.

Tak je neko vrijeme hodala spuštene glave, kad se naglo okrenula pred njima hodajući unatraške.

"Čujte, nije da me baš previše zanima, ali što ako Zim učini opet neku glupost?! ILI NASTRADA?!?! Zadnji je put imao sreće, jer da mene nije bilo, sada ne bi niti bio živ!! " izderala se, a moglo joj se primijetiti da je to veoma uzela k srcu, jer se ipak nešto crvenila pred njima.Ali i režala.

"Taky, već mislimo, ali još više ZNAMO da je Zim postao bistriji, zato čemu zbrka? " smirivala ju je Zee, čemu je Dib samo znao nadodati.

"No, samo ako ti nešto VIŠE znači."

" Na što misliš? " stala je, dok su njezini prijatelji nastavili pored nje. "HEY!!!! PITALA SAM VAS NEŠTO!!!! "

Dib i Zee su kimnuli glavu, zlonamjerno se smješeći.

"Ah, a što kažeš na ono crvenilo kada ga ugledaš? Sav ti nos postane crven! "

Tak je ostala.Šokirana.Kako su oni znali?!

"Tak, imam pitalje.Jeste li se već poljubili? " nastavljao je Dib.

Tak je ljutito maknula glavu u stranu, ne obraćajući više pažnju.

"Ipak je istina!"

"Čuj, od MiMi sam čula da je bilo već nekoliko puta..."

"Ma nemoj mi reći..." kao da su joj se započeli rugati, što Tak više nije mogla trpjeti.

"ČUJTE VI, " Dib i Zee se okrenu prema njoj, " mislim da ste nešto pogriješili.Ja i Zim smo samo' dobri prijatelji', a sada što ste rekli...NADRAPALI STE POPTUNO!!!!!!! " potrčala je ona prema njima, dok oni od nje, no prije nego su ušli u razred, zaustavio ih je učitelj da se smire.

Tako je započeo zadnj sat, samo 45 minuta prije nego Tak napokon vidi što se to kod Zima događa.(...)

"Hajde, hajde, požurite se vi malo.Želim vidjeti što je kod Zima! " vukla je Tak svoje prijatelje, što se njima baš i nije toliko dalo.

"Daj, Tak, kako imaš volje?! Ter smo upravo pisali test, a taj je bio najteži u cijeloj godini! " žalio se Dib, koji je inače znao napisati test za dvije minute.

"Pih, to ti meni kažeš." nastavljala je Zee.

Tad je Taku prekipilo te ih je naglo počela vući naprijed za repove.

" Tuh, čemu se žalite! Zee, sijećaš li se našeg fizičkog trenera 80 godina prije, na Akademiji? Pathita? "

Zee postavi prst na usne da razmisli, dok ju je Dib gledao. "Hm...jao, mene je najviše tjerao na čišćenje dvorane... ...puh, što s njim? "

"Sijećaš li se možda njegovog posljednjeg testa prije mature? " naglo im otpusti repove i stane.

Zee se opet zamislila kad se najednom naglo primila za glavu. "JAO, NEMOJ ME MOLIM TE PODSIJEĆATI NA TO!!!!!!! " vikala je očajnički, dok se Tak zlonamjerno smješila.

"Evo vidiš.Njegov je test bio teži nego ovaj.Zato, čemu zbrka? Bolje se požuriiiiiimmmmmooooo..."

Dib je samo gledao, kao profesionalac, mirno je šutio, ne upadajući u svu tu zbrku.Tad je i Zee bezvoljno skočila na noge.

"Zar baš moramo poći tvome dečku? "

"ON NIJE MOJ DEČKO!!!! " povikala je Tak na njih, dodajući na kraju i režanje.

"Što god." Mahnula je Zee rukom, te zajedno sa Dibom, pošla je pored Tak.

"No hej, ako želite mogu vas povesti ponovno na đir sa REPOVIMA, a potom spomenuti i test iz...kojeg li ono predmeta...?"

Ljutito se Zee okrenula. "Da nisi..."

"Iz tjelesnog? ili kod vas fizičkog? " skoči je najednom Dib.

Tak je zadovoljno pokazala prema njemu. "TAKO je, bravo Zemljačiću! "

Tako se Zee ljutito nagnula nad Diba režući. "Ti mali blesavi Zemljačiću..."

"MOJE IME JE DIB D-I-B!!!DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB..." povikao je sada sivi ljtito kada mu se Zee uhvati za njušku.

"Sada, kad pustim tu tvoju prljavu njušku, začepit ćeš, sve dok ti ja ne kažem da smiješ govoriti.Može? "

Dib je kimnuo glavom, kada mu Zee pusti njušku.Obadvoje pogledaju prema Tak, koja se vrpoljila od smijeha.

Dib je podignou prst, kao da je htio nešto reći, no Zee ga prekine.

"JESAM LI TI DOPUSTILA DA PRIČAŠ?!?!?!?! " izderala se na njega, povukovši ga za rep tako da je Dib odmah pao na pod.

"Jao..." uzdahnuo je, što je Taku dalo veće mogućnosti za smijeh.(...)

(10 min.kasnije...)

"Puh, jesam li ga napoko..." uzdahnuo je Zim s bilo kojim sretnim dijelićem.Bio je gotov.Napokon gotov.Bio je sav namazan u ulju, ali bio je gotov.U ruci je lagano nosio prljavi ručnik.

"Zim, vratila sam se." čuo je odozgora, pri čemu mu se jedna antena naglo podigla.Brzo je potrlao prema gore.

"Uh, Zim, da znaš kakav dan je bio.Čovječe, koji test sada, a kada smo već kod testa, gdje si ti dovraga bio..." digla je pigled prema njemu, "...i zašto si dovraga sav namazan u ulju? "

Zim nije rekao ni riječi, samo ju je povukao za ruku i odveo lagano u podrum, držeći svoje ruke na njenim očima.

"Zim, prije nego što 'opet' nastradaš, što-to-dovraga-radiš? " bila je spremna napasti.

"Noh, to je iznenađenje..." doveo ju je odmah pred objekt, te lagano spustio ruke s nje. "Gledaj..."

"Što do..." Tak je gledala, šokirano, ali moža zadovoljno? Ne znam, ali osjećaj joj je bio ogroman, tako da je samo stajala i gledala.Bio je to njen brod.Sada više nije bio stari, nego bi se reklo da je to novi brod, kao novo kupljen! Sav se metal sjajio pod svijetlom kao i stakla i računala pod njime.Zim ju je pove od konrola te pokazao sve što ima.Novi panel, upravljač, čak i držač za neke stvari i radio za muziku.Jednostavno, super.

"Kako si ga uspio popraviti?! MimI je rekla da nema mogućnosti da..."

"da se obnovi? Danas je sve moguće Tak, samo da trepneš okom." nasmijao joj se lagano kao i ona njemu.

"Ali Zim, zašto mi to daruješ? " nakon nekog trena, uspijela je upitati.Jednostavno se nije mogla suzdržati znatiželje.

Zim je slegnuo ramenima, te pogledao sa strane. "Rekla si da moraš što prije otići, da te Najviši ne bi otkrili."

Tak je isto tako spustila pogled. "Ah, to."

Nekoliko minuta bila je tišina.Svako je razmišljao što će biti ako ona ode, što s Najvišima, ali i sa Gir-om jer je u MiMI našao novog prijatelja.

"No, samo mi reci kada odlaziš, da ti mogu pripremiti zalihu za put." Zim je nadodao, pošto nije znao što će drugo.

Na to su se i robotiću upleli. "Zar MiMi mora ići BAY BAY? " pitao je Gir tužno, pogledavši prema svojoj drugarici sa strane.Bilo mu je doista teško rastati se od MiMi, pa tako čak i Zim od Tak.Ona je pak samo gledala, gledala situaciju oko sebe.Prvi put u životu zabavila se na planetu, prvi put nešto napravila i nasmijala se a bez da joj netko naredi.Zato se teško odvajala od ovog područja, od Zee, čak od Diba, ali i Zima.

Tad se Zim okrenuo prema njoj.Imao je pogled kao da mu je svejedno.Tako je ustala i malo pognuto izašla iz broda.

"A...kada bi se uzelo u obzir da i tu nekako možemo doživjeti, pa ta tako i da se ne stavljam pred sliku Najviših, možad postoji mogućnost..."

"Misliš..." iskoknuo je Zim iz broda.

Ona se okrenula pred njime, lagano prekriživši ruke te s malim osmjehom na licu.Kimala je glavom.

"Da.Vjerojatnost je 80 prema 100 posto da me Najviši otkriju ovdje.Zato...ostajemo." osmjehnula se sve više i više.

Zim je stajao šokiran neko vrijeme, mahao je glavom, no tada je glasno vrisnuo i poletio prema njoj.Priomio ju naglo oko sruka i podigao u zrak, iako je ipak bila nešto veća.Nakon nekog vremana spustio ju je dolje, te mirno stajao,praveći se kao da se nipta nije dogodilo.

"Znači...ostaješ." gledao je sastrane.

"JUP." skretala je i ona pogled od njega.

"Super." rekao je tiho, te se uputio sastrane.Tak se nije niti pomakla.Lagano se smijala u svojoj usnuloj mašti.Tako joj je Zim opet prišao i poljubio u obraz.

"Hvala, puno mi to znači." okrenuo se i opet otišao.Tad se i ona okrenula, ipak, zadovoljnija nego što je malo prije bila.

"ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo..." dovršili su robotići situaciju.Tak ima je mahnula rukom i upala u brodski panel.

"Hej, MiMi, Gir, što kažete da osvježim atmosferu? " rekla je i upalila radio, na kojem je svirala najmodernija Srkeanska glazba.Tada je i Tak zapjevala.Glas joj je bio smiren i lagan poput ptičjeg pjeva u zoru.Zim je sa vratiju sve slušao.Najrađe je i on htio zajevati, ali to je morala ostati tajna.(...).

Zee je nabrzinu ušla kroz vrata u svoju kućnu bazu, naglo zatvorila vrata i upalila ekran pred sobom.

"Kompjutore, spoji me s Irkom, postaja Najviših." naredila mu je.Kompjutor je nekoliko puta zapištao, te na kraju prikazao Irk, spojivši se istodobno sa kompjutorom Najviših.Oni su udobno ležali u svome kauču, pjići svoje omiljeno piće.Ljubičasti je najednom pogledao prema ekranu, nasmijavši se slatko, te prošaptavši nešto Crvenom u anatenu. Tako je i on pogledao prema ekranu.

"Osvajačice Zee..." govorio joj je slatko titrajući antenama, što je nju veoma zastrašilo.

"Moji Najviši..."kleknula je ona pred njima.

"Osvajačice, što nam daje čast da nas zoveš? " nastavio je Crveni.

"Moji Najviši..."nervozno je kolutala, ne znajući kako da to kaže. "Zovem da kažem, da sam ispunila svoju misiju..."

"A-ha, dobro, a kako je to Zim podnio? "

Zee je malo tužnije na to pogledala. "Ah...bio je...kao da su mu potonule sve lađe...čak se pokušao ubiti..."

"ZAISTA?! JELI JE?! " skočili su Najviši od oduševljenja.

"Da..." cerakajući se nervozno, čekala je da dođe do onog svojeg. "Ali čujete, Moji Najviši, nazvala sam i zbog još nečeg..." započela je ona, kada se Najviši naglo spuste natrag na kauč.

"Zee...nemojte nam kvariti zabavu..." malo ljutito je Ljubičasti nadodao.

"Daj, prekini.Reci Zee, što trebaš? " rekao joj je mirno Crveni što je nju opet malo zastrašilo.

"Moji Najviši, rekli ste da...ako ispunim i ovu POSLJEDNJU misiju, mogu poći u mirovinu." dovršila je malo zadovoljno, nadajući se da će sve proći kako je i isplanirala.

Najviši su ostali malo skamenjeni.Tad su pogledali jedan drugoga te zapili u glasan smijeh.Zee je gledala začuđeno, ne znajući razlog njihovog tako velikog smijeha.Nakon nekoliko minuta, prestali su, te pogledali prema njoj, kako spontano čeka odgovor.

"Čuj, Zee, ozbiljno.ŠTO ĆEŠ TI U MIROVINI?! " poviknuo je Crveni zadnju rečenicu i opet pao u smijeh.

"Ona nije za tebe..." nadodao je Ljubičasti.

"Ali moji Najviši..." pokušavala je ona i dalje ovoga puta sa svojim posebnim 'neodbijajućim' osmjeho.

"Ne."

"Ali moji..."

"Ne."

"Ali..."

"Ne! "

"..."

"NE!! "

Zee je stajala.Pognula je glavu i pokušala se smiriti, no nije mogla.

"ALI NAJVIŠI, OBEĆALI STE! " viknula je ljutito i ožalošćeno, skoro pa plaćući.

Najviši su se zagledali.

"Zee, mo-..."

"KOJI JE RAZLOG?! ŽELIM ZNATI RAZLOG!!! TAJ I TAKO BIJEDNI RAZLOG ZBOG KOJEG MI VI NE DAJETE MOJU SLOBODU!!!! " na trenutak se smirila, stojeći pred njima te teško dišući.

Najviši su opet samo gledali."Zee, bez takvih ispada! " Ljubičasti je povisio ton.

No Zee se opet nije mogla suzdržati. "MOLIM VAS!!! TAKO MI MOJE MATICE SRKA, CIJELI SE ŽIVOT VUCAM S PLANETA NA PLANET, OBAVLJALA SAM ZADATKE I IZVRŠILA MISIJA KOLIKO NITKO DA SADA U POVIJESTI!!! " vikala je i dalje.Tada se okrenula malko u stranu.

"Čemu onda prestati? " znatiželjno je upitao Crveni. "Mlada si, lijepa, imaš potencijala, a takvog osvajača teško je naći..."

Ona se naglo okrene prema njima. "Molim?MOLIM?! HA! " započela se očajnički smijati i okretati sa svih strana. "PA MOGLA SAM SI I MISLITI!!! "

Najvišima se u istom trenutku podigla jedna antena.Ona je stala pred njih, teško uzdišući. "TER JE VAMA STALO SAMO DO MISIJE!!! VI ŽELITE VIŠE!! VAMA SE NE MOŽE UDOVOLJITI, VI SAMO ŽELITE VIŠE I VIŠE!!!!! ALI ZNATE ŠTO?! JA-NE-MOGU-VIŠE.NE-ŽELIM.NEMAM-SNAGE.TREBAM-ODMOR.!!!! "

Tad se Crveni digao. "Zee, ovo ti je zadnje upozorenje." prijetio joj je.

"UPOZORENJE?! TE KAKVO UPOZORENJE 'MOJI NAJVIŠI'..." ironično je ona to iskazivala.

"Zee..."

"Ha, ha.I NA KOLIKO ĆU JOŠ MISIJA IĆI?! 50?! ČUJTE, DA DA VI ODETE NA JEDNU?!?!?! ANEDAŠALJETENEKOGA TAMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ('a ne da šaljete nekoga tamo') "

"ZEE, PREVRŠILA SI ZADNJU GRANICU.ZNAŠ ŠTO?! AKO BAŠ ŽELIŠ MIROVINU, IMAT ĆEŠ JE..." smireno joj je govorio Crveni, ali ljutit...

Zee se jedna antena naglo podigla pa tako i spustila. "Zar da? baš čudno..." ironično je ona nastavljala i dalje.

"Dobro.Vidim da ti je baš svejedno.Zato i mislim da ti je svejedno da ostaneš na tom planetu."

"M-molim? "

Crveni ju pogleda sa zlonamjernim osmjehom. "Da, dobro si čula.Svojim ponašanjem si pokazala da više nisi dostojna biti dio Imperije.Stoga, jednostavno rečeno, zbačena si sa planeta.Zajedno sa Zimom, uživajte! "

obadvojca su prasnuli u glesan smijeh.

Zee je pala na koljena._Zbačena? samo zato što sam htjela malo odmora? _razmišljala je kada osjeti suzu niz obraz.

Upravo u taj trenutak ulete Zim i Tak kroz vrata.Pozdrave je, no Zee ne okrene ni glavu.Tad joj priđu tapšajući po ramenima.Tak je primijetla Najviše na ekranu te se povukla, kako je ne bi vidjeli.

"Zee, što se dogodilo? " nježno ju je upitao Zim.Tako ga i oni primijete.

"Oh, Zim, došao si baš u pravi čas..." započeo je Crveni, još se smješući.

"Čuj, zar nisi mogao napraviti veću nesreću? Da te više ne moramo bezveze zivkati! " nadodao je Ljubičasti.

Zim je podigao glavu, grižući se za jezik da se smiri, radi bijesa prema njima.Tad se i Najviši polako smire.

"Ono što smo ti namjeravali reći, bilo je istinito, zato, što se nas tiče, možeš ostati na tom planetu dok ne presušiš, a čini nam se da će ti se Zee pridružiti." dovršio je Crveni te legao natrag u kauč.

Zim je pogledao prema Zee, pa prema njima.

"Zašto?! Ter je ona dala sav svoj život u tu Imperiju!! " povikao je na njih.

"Neka, ali se usprotivila našim naredbama..." dovršio je Ljubičasti.

"I ima da." dojavi im poznat glasić pred ekran, na što Najviši opet skoknu.

"TAK?!?! OTKUD TI OVDJE?! "

"Boli to vas briga.Ali vi mislite da imate svu vlast u svemiru?! A znate li što? BAŠ JE NEMATE!!! " viknula je što je jače mogla.Ali Najviši su samo gledali s pogledom 'baš nam je svejedno'.

"Tak..." pokušavao ju je Zim smiriti.

"Nakon što je Zim zbačen, zamalo da se nije ubio.Ali ja sam se pobrinula da doživi svoj pravi zadnji dan.Znam da je zanovijetalo, i te kakvo, al' čak i on ne zaslužuje ovakvu kaznu!!! "

"Morali smo." započeo je Ljubičasti.

"To nam je dužnost." dovršio je Crveni.

"No upropastiti nekome budućnost?! ZAR VAM JE I TO DUŽNOST?! Zim ima pravo.Nakon što je Zee ovako naporno radila za vas, samo traži malo odmora, da se opusi, te da se opet vrati.A sada mi recite.JE LI ONA TO ZASLUŽILA?! " Takov je mozak radio punom parom, kao i njen 'tako nagli temprament'.

Najviši su se na trenutak pogledali.

"Ali znate što? Drago će joj na kraju biti, drago, zato što napokon ima slobodu koju zaslužuje!! "

Sada je Crvenome doista prikipilo. "Al' ako misliš da je tako, sretno! " mahao im je rukom.

Tada su svi pogledali prema njima, ne znajući o čemu se radi.Zato je Crveni nastavio.

"Znaš Tak, mislim da imaš pravo.Za svaki ste slučaj svi zajedno zbačeni, ter tako zajedno uživajte na tom planeu!"

poviknuo je, no prije nego što je mogao prekinuti i isključiti, Zee se digla, ljutito,

"Znate, iskreno, baš me briga...a pogotovo i Zima i Tak.Zato nas ne možete samo tako zbaciti..." smireno im je rekla, dok su njih dvoje blejali kao u prazno,

"MI SAMI ODLAZIMO!!! " povikali su svi troje u jedan glas i ponosno ugasili ekran.

"Super, još jedna briga manje." rekao je Crveni Ljubičastome, glasno se smijući.

Zee se okrenula, napravivši par koraka, kad odjednom pade na koljena, gorko plačući.Zim i Tak pošli su da ju utješe. (...).

Dan kasnije, sve je nekako pošlo nabolje.Zim je cijelo vrijeme pokušao razvedriti Tak i Zee, tako da su i one sada mogle okusiti taj gorki gubitak.Ali na neku su ruku ipak bili ponosni što su im mogli reći kakvi su uistinu i što misle o njima.Sada su slobodni, a Zee dobiva svoj zasluženi dugogodišnji odmor.

I Dib se fascinirao svime tome, kako u ih Najviši samo tako zbacili sa rodnog planeta?! To je nevjerojatno.

"Vaš je planet rangiran po novcu, a naš po visini.Što je gluplje? Neka! Sada imamo veće ozračje! " objašnjavala je Tak zemljaninu, koji je, kao i kod DVD-a, pozorno slušao.

"Ooooohhhhh...Je li to dobro ili loše?" nadodao je Dib.

"Dobro.Barem mislim tako..." dodao je Zim, dolazeći iz kuhinje ravno u boravak.Pogledao je prema ormaru te započeo kopati. "Tak, jesli li vidjela moja kliješta? GIR-u je opet glava otpala u igri s MiMi." kopao je i dalje, bacajući svakakve stvari iznutra, ali najčudnije kada je ugledao GIR-ovog praseta.

Tak je postavila laktove na kraj kauča, a na njih svoju glavu.Gledala je nježno, s istim takvim smješkom.Tako je i Dib primjetio Takovu neprisusnost.Postavio je šapu ispred njenih očiju pomičući ju gore-dolje.Tada je lagano idahnula, dok je Zim izvadio svoja kliješta i pošao u kuhinju, uzvičući Tak,

"Ništa, našao sam ih! "

Tak se nagnula natrag na kauč, dok Dib nije znao što da uopće kaže.

"Tak, zašto se tako čudno ponašaš u njegovoj blizini? " pitao ju je opet vrteći šapu pred njenim pogledom.

"Ne znam na što misliš..." izdahnula je opet nježno, uopće ne primjećući što Dib radi.

"Voliš ga, zar ne? "

"Voljeti? Što je to? " digla je pogled prema njemu.Dib je ostao šokiran.Zaljubljena, a ne zna što je to?!

"To je...kako da ti kratko i jasno objasnim...to je, kada ti se neka osoba jako sviđa, u tvom smislu Zim, te bi sve napravila da se i ti njemu svidiš.Ipak, kada si u njegovoj blizini, osjećaš kao leptiriće u trbuhu."

pokušavao joj je objasniti.

Tak se lagano crvenjela iznad nosa, na svaku riječ koju je Dib govorio.Ona-i-Zim...uf...?!

"Imaš pravo...uvijek mi je našto u stomaku kada mi je blizu.Ali zaista, prijekorno se promijenimo, huh? " pokušala je skočiti s teme.Dib joj je dao pogled, _ne znaš baš pogodno lagati_ .Tako uleti i Zee u sobu te sjedne tik do Diba.

"Jesi li se smirila? " pita ju Tak nježno.

Zee je lagano kimala glavom i tako šmrćući.

"Bolje mi je..."

"Hajde!! Nije kraj svijeta! Zar nisi uvijek tražila odmor? " skočio je Dib sav zadovoljan.

"Hvala ti, Zemljačiću." nasmiješila joj se.

Najednom su i Gir i MiMi izašli iz kuhinje te poletili ravno u Zeeevo krilo. "Jadna zla dama..." grlio ju je robotić.

Zim je izašao iz kuhinje i sjeo na kraj kauča. "Uspio sam.Na neki tako blesav način, uspio sam.Sada, Zee, reci, da li bi bila sretna da si još ostala u Srkeanskoj Imperiji? "

"Ne...valjda ne..." kimala je lagano glavom.

"Onda?! Najviši bi te i tada beskorisno iskorištavali, zato budi sretna što si uopće živa ostala nakon onog ispada." nasmijao joj se smireno.Kao i Zee njemu.Tad je Tak pogledala prema njoj, pa Zimu.Ljubomorno je skočila između njihovog pogleda, vičući.

"Hajde...može li malo zabave? Proslavimo našu pobjedu!" skočila je s kauča, povukla Zima, Diba i Zee za šape, te ravno u MiMi- jevu glavu, tražeći šampanjac.(...).

Već je nekoliko godina prošlo otkako su se zadnji put Najviši javili.Društvo se malo više opustilo, ali sama pomisao na ono prije tih nekoliko godina, davalo im je svu ljutnju koju su osjetili čitavim životom.Dib se najviše opustio.Nikada nije ni pomislio da će mu Zim jednoga dana postati najbolji prijatelj, a kamoli Tak i Zee.Uživao je u društvu s njima, te svaki dan sve više saznavajući koliko je njihov narod sličan Zemaljskome.Gaz je vrtila svoje. Tlačila svog brata, mučila ga i uništavala na svakom koraku.Uobičajeno.Zee je NAPOKON otpustila od Zima.Mislim, je i prije, no sada ju je prošla čak i uspomena na to.Ovaj joj je odmor veoma godio, iako će odsada trajati vječno.Tak i Zim, nisu si došli bliže.Jednostavno, niti jedan od njih nije htio ništa priznati._Pre-riskantno!! _mislili su.Tako da je sve kod njih ostalo, kao što je i bilo.

Ipak, Zim se upustio u život._Kako je lijepo kada ne ispunjavaš BAŠ svaku blesavu naredbu! trebao sam to prije isporbati _često si je ponavljao, iako ga je i dalje mučila svijest o nemogućem povratku na Srk.Boljelo ga je, to se ne može zanijekati.No najčešće nije ni puno razmišljao o tome, nego se samo bacio na drugi posao.

Tak je u suprotnome, sto-puta manje mislila na Srk.Ovdje joj je bilo veličanstveno.Bez prijekorno zabavno, i prelijepo.Ali i tu je bila kvaka.Svaki put kada bi se našla u Zimovoj blizini, osjećala bi neobičnu pojavu kao što jo je Dib rekao: leptiriće u trbuhu.Najčešće je zato njega i ispitivala o takvom osjećaju, da vidi, ima li nečeg što će joj biti od koristi ili...ne.Razmišljala je i o tome da ona pozove Zima na spoj, no čak joj je i to Dib zanijekao, jer to se ne radi, jer, da je povoljnije da ON NJU pita van.Neki je put čak i Zim to pokušavao, ovaj put koristeći GIR-ovu pomoć, ali i Zemaljsko tajno oružje-TV.No, kada je on nju htio pitati za van, jednostavno nije mogao.Osjećaji, a i mozak, govorili su mu da još uvijek nije spreman.Tako se sve vrtilo u krug, i ispočetka._IMA LI TO KRAJA?!_

Gir i MiMi uživali su na svoj poseban način.Pošto su sada svoje gospodare doveli do neke granice, kada sada oni sami moraju dalje, malo su legli unatrag i opustili se.Ali sada ONI nisu imali mira, jer su ih Tak i Zim nonstop ispitivali, o tom osjećaju, tako da su se sada oni morali skrivati.Ipak, MiMi je, odnosno GIR, našli su izlaz.MiMi je zamolila Diba da Tak pomogne, zato je GIR rekao svome gospodaru da premalo gleda TV.Gazde su ih poslušali, pa tak i pustili.Reklo bi se da su ih se robotići riješili, no zavisi do kada.

Tjedan dana kasnije, jutro, svi su se budili, spremajući za Park.Zim se najranije digao, zatim Gir i MiMi.Tak se još malo izležavala, no kada je primjetila veličanstven miris, digla se i otišla u kuhinju.Kada je došla ugledala je Gir-a kako radi doručak uz pomoć MiMi (vafle, jaja, palačinke...inače što se jede za doručak).Zim je sjedio za stolom, radeći na nečemu.Ona mu je prišla, te sjela nasuprot njemu.

"Hej..." rekla mu je lagano.Zim nije niti digao glavu sa svog projekta, neg' je samo nastavio.

" 'Jutro.Jesil' se naspavla? "

"A-ha." nasmiješila mu se, kad odjednom digne glavu.Začuđeno je pogledao.

"Tak, si dobro? " pitao ju je.Najednom je primijetila da se crveni, tako da je odmah skinula pogled.

"Jesam, bez brige." htjela se dignuti no tada Gir postavi doručak pred njih.

"_Buon Apeti! _" uzviknuo je potrčeći natrag prema štednjaku.

"_Si, si, ma'am and mesuir._ " dodala je MiMi potrčeći za Girom.Zim i Tak pogledali su prema njima na trenutak, vrateći se nakon nekog vremena na svoj posao.Pojeli su, spremuli se, te pričekali Diba i Zee.Kada su i oni dušli uputili su se u Park.

"...Zato je afrički slon jedan međ' najugroženijim..." govorkala je Bitters i dalje i dalje, što je Tak nagovorilo na nešto drugo.Nešto zabavnije...

Uzela je papirić, nešto napisala i bacila Zimu.

Jedan od najdosadnijih dana, od najdosadnije teme nema goreg od najdosadnijeg učitelja.Čak takvog nismo imali ni na Akademiji...

TAK

Zim se slatko nasmiješio, te dodao Zee da pročita.

Zee se nasmijala te dopisala nešto.

Ipak bolji ovaj nego Pathit.Jao...

Zee

Dodala je do Diba.

A malo razumijevanja?! Ter je ovo 'škola' i 'nastava' a ne lunapark s lakim zadacima...

Dib

Bacio je Tak iza leđa.Tada je Tak premisala Dibovu rečenicu i dobacila Zimu.Zim se malko namrštio, napisavši nešto, te jako bacivši prema Divoboj glavi.

Jedan među štreberima, huh? Nemoj krivo shvatiti, ali u životu treba malo zabave.

Ziiiim

Dib mu se namiješio te kimao glavom, kada najednom Bitters nešto najavi.

"Evo, to bi bilo sve za danas.Za tjedan dana je međunarodna zabava, kojom ćemo proslaviti rođendan Parka.Ali još uvijek nemamo nekog tko će pjevati..." lagano se okrenula,kada Tak naglo zgrabi papirić i dobaci Zee.Zee je kimala glavom, te se naglo digla, govoreći Bitters.

"Gospo,mislim da imamo ideju."

Učitelj se okrenuo, pogledavši prema njoj. "Ah, a tko su to 'MI'? "

"Tak i ja." pogledala je zlonamjerno, na što su Zim i Dib samo zinuli.

Prošla je nastava, a Zee i Tak su se zadržale kod Btters da izlažu svoju ideju.Zim i Dib su čekali vani, pičajući tu i tamo, što bi to bilo o čemu cure govore, ali i da se dosađuju.Nakon nekoliko munuta izašle su, s ponosom do oblaka.

"I...kakav vi to plan imate? " prvi je pitao Zim.Tak je bila spremna odgovoriti, no tada Zee upadne.

"Mislile smo, pošto nemamo novaca da kupimo nekog tko će pjevati,..."

"Same ćemo organizirati audiciju, te tako naći glas Parka." nastavila je Tak.

Zim je pozorno razmišljao, dok je Dib skakao od sreće.

"Jeeeppiiiiii! mugu li ja pjevati?! Imam super glas! čijte..."

Započeo je pjevati, što je izvanzemaljce jako zaboljelo.Zee je pošla prema njemu i opet ga ulovila za njišku.

"Dib.Molim te, prekini...OKEY? " Dib je lagano kimnuo a Zee je otpustila.Tada mu Zim priđe i nešto prošapta na uho.Dib se nasmješi te tako nešto i njemu reče.Cure su nastavile put kući, prema Zimovom i Takovom domu, nonstop razgovarajući o toj audiciji, dok su se dečki povukli prema Dibovom skovištu.Dobro da je Gaz bila kod kuće.Tako je Zim pozvao i Gir-a, tako da je zabava mogla započeti.

Tak i Zee došle su prve, još uvijek raspravljajući, ali ovog pouta o čemu god.Tako se Tak najednom okrene i primjeti da Zima nema.Začudila se te pitala Zee, no ona nije znala...

"A što ću ja time dobiti? "pitala je Gaz.Zim se malo zamilio te brzinski odgovorio,

"Što kažeš na pizzu za cijeli tjedan? "

Gaz je neodlučno kimala glavom. "Hm...dobro.Ok.Ali samo za tri minute."

"HVALA TI GAZ!!! " poletio je Zim i zagrlio ju, no ona ga odmah pljusne po glavi.

"NE DIRAJ ME!! " vikne.

"Okey, okey, da vidimo, ja ću svirati klavijaturu, Gaz bubnjeve, a tvoj robotić-" započeo je Dib.

" gitaru." nadodao je Zim.

"JJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " viknuo je Gir od sreće.No ostali su se vratili svome poslu.

"No zavisi za glas..." nastavio je sivi razmišljajući.No Zim mu nakratko mahne šapicom, zlonamjerno se smješeći.

"Za to se još manje brini..."

"OK- a tekst? Pjesma? " pitao je još jednom, kada Zim odjednom izvadi gomilu papira.(...)

Ovaj dan, a čak i oni drugi, cijelo je društvo provelo pripremajući audiciju u dvorani.Tak i Zee su komandirale, dok su dečki neumorno ispunjavali njihove želje.A ako bi se zažalili, jedna od nji digla bi grižnju savjest, pa bi tako u trenu problem bio riješen.

Dib je bio ogorčen.Ne samo da nije smio pjevati, nije smio ni na audiciju, neg' samo transportirati instrumente i kablove amo-tamo.Ponekad, ali sve češće i češće, zapleo bi se u svim tim žicama i kablovima, tako da su ga drugi morali vaditi.

Tjedan dana kasnije, Zee i Tak cijelo su popodne provele tržeći taj glas koji trebaju, no kao i prošla popodneva ovog beskorisnog tjedna - ništa.

"DALJE! " moglo se ćuti svake dvije minute.

"Sada, mi je puna kapa, ZAŠTO SAM UOPĆE UPALA S TOBOM U OVU ZBRKU?! " ljutito je Tak vikala.

"Hej, učinilo mi se kao dobra ideja! " bila je i Zee ogorčena, ali nije htjela zanijekati svoju ideju.

"No hajde, samo još jedan i završavamo."

"Dobro." dodala je. "DALJE! " viknula je, no zamalo da joj oči nisu ispale kada je ugledala Zima na pozornici.

"Što do-"

"Došao sam na audiciju, za pjevanje.Nadam se da nema problema..." popravljao je Zim mikrofon, uz to gledajući prema curama, koje su se u jednom trenutku pogledale te tako jako nasmijala da su zamalo pale unatraške sa stolica.Zim je začuđenije pogledao, dodavajući,

"KOji vrag je vama?! "

Tada su one polako prestale, ali još uvijek hihoteći.

"Čekaj, ti ćeš pjevati?! " pitala je Tak.

"Pjevanje ili zavijanje?! " dodala je Zee.

"Zim, molim te, zar ne vidiš da imamo posla?" doda Tak.

Zim je samo gledao.Pogledao je prema Dibu, Gaz i Gir iza sebe koji su mu davali znak da su spremni.

"Vidjet ćete..." rekao je tiho.

Tako su se cure prestale smijati, smireći se i pogledajući prema Zimu na pozornici.

"Oh, da vidimo...što ćeš pjevati?! " pitala je Zee uz smijeh.

"Pjesma se zove : 'I'm gonna be strong'. Od mene." rekao je smireno.

" Može se primjetiti." hihotala su cure i dalje, ne mogaviši se smiriti.No to Zima uopće nije uzbuđivalo.On je samo samopouzdano započeo.

Muzika je lagano išla, a ponajviše se mogao čuti Zimov glas.Smireno,sporo i pouzdano recitirao je riječi.

_oh i can't give you more  
_

_than my __lonely heart__  
_

_oh take me as i am  
_

_but don't break apart  
_

_i wanna hold you baby  
_

_i won't let you go  
_

_and everyday and everynight  
_

_oh i miss you so_

( izrecitiravši, pojačala se muzika, a Zim je na posljednjoj riječi pojačao glas. Zee i Tak blejale su otvorenih ustiju, uši do neba prelijepog Zimovog glasa.Tak je lagano hihotala, o onaj ostatak koji sada nisu imali sreće na audiciji, smjestili su se iza Zee i Tak, pljeskajući i uzvikavajući Zimu.On se okrenuo, lagano hodao prema grupi na pozornici.Tad se naglo okrenuo natrag, zatvorivši oči i pokazivajuć svoje osjećaje glasom)

(Zimov glas postaje brži, a muzika stopom za njim)

_oh when the night comes falling  
_

_falling from the sky  
_

_i hear my heart is calling  
_

_for another try  
_

_i wanna hold you baby, i  
_

_won't let you go  
_

_and everday and  
_

_everynight, oh i miss you  
_

_so_

(Zim otvara oči i ugleda gomilu pred sobom.S osmjehom je nastavio)

_i'm gonna be strong  
_

_i know my baby, we can't go wrong  
_

_i'm gonna be strong my baby  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to you darling  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to my love_

(Tak i Zee uspjele su da se opuste, prateći publiku, plješćići i uzvikujući.)

(Tad Zim uspori, muzika za njim, odnosno Dib i klavijatura, Gaz i bubnjevi, Gir i gitara)

(Isto kao i prva strofa)

_this night is gone forever  
_

_till the end of time  
_

_why can't we stay together  
_

_you're always on my mind  
_

_i wanna stay with you love,  
_

_i can't let you go  
_

_and anytime and anywhere,  
_

_oh i miss you so_

(Zim pojačava refren)

_i'm gonna be strong  
_

_i know my baby, we can't go wrong  
_

_i'm gonna be strong my baby  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to you darling  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to my love__-2x_

Zim završava sa pjesmom, sprema se i odlazi iza pozornice, a Tak i Zee uzbuđeno za njim.

"Maybe Earth is really where I belong…nah, the other humans are destroying each other slowly, so what's the point of staying here and watching them die?"


	5. Chapter 5

** Invader-dog Zim **

by

Tenn8bthecreator

GENRE: ZATA (Zim&Tak Alliance)

ZADA (Zim&Dib Alliance)

GAMA (Gim&MiMi Alliance)

ZATR (Zim&Tak Romance)

ZAZR (Zim&Zee Romance)

Only This And Nothing More

Samo ovo i ništa više

by

Tenn8bthecreator

Već je dva mjeseca prošlo otkako je Zim lansirao Tak u svemir, te se time dičio.Za razliku od njega, Dib je radio na tome da Takov Spittle Runner digne uzrak.Ipak, Zim za to uopće nije znao.Gir je na svoj način, davio, zbunjivao ili već mučio svoga gospodara (koga drugoga nego Zima), a Gaz je radila svoj posao da odvede svoga brata Dib do vraga (metaforično značenje).Zasada je takvo stanje bilo na Zemlji, no u svemiru se drukčije motalo.Uostalom sa Tak.Ona je na svoj 'poseban neki' način uspjela dovesti svogu SIR jedinicu u funkciju.Ipak, se nakon reparature Tak malo usplahirila Miminim ponašanjem jer nije bio onaj isti (BILA ONA ISTA-žensko!!!), ali joj je bilo drago da je uoće sluša.Tako je Tak dobila i ideju za svoj brod.Uz pomoć nekih žica iz Miminog rezervnog mozga uspjela je nekako doći do kontrole nad upravljanjem svojeg 'rezervnog' broda.Sada, kada je sve napravila što je mislila, nakrtko se naslonila, te razmišljala.

" Sada si ti na redu...Zim."

(Na Zemlji)

"...I tako vam je to.Razumiste?" Mrs.Bitters se strogo okrenula prema svojim učenicima, koji su ruzumljivo kimali glavom, samo jedan je puhao od dosade - Zim.To je primijtila i učiteljica te je ljutito koračala prema njemu.

"A kolikomogu vidjeti mnogih to baš ni ne zanima?" pogledala ga je revno u oči.

Na to Zim je postao nervozan.

" Tko? Zim? Ne, ne.Zim jako pozorno sluša komandantice..."

Ona ga malo začuđeno pogleda te ponovno zapita. "Dobro, kada ZIM tako pozorno sluša onda neka mi odgovori na ono pitanje: Zbroj površina kvadrata nad katetama, jednak je čemu? "

Zim pogleda uokol, nervozno.Upravo kada je otvorio usta da kaže, zazvoni školsko zvono, za kraj nastave za danas.Zim lagadno izdahne, a Mrs. Bitters se okrene i poduži prema svojemu prijašnjemu položaju, govoreći,

"Pitat ću te sutra.Pripremi se."

Uz ostale pse, i Zim produži prema izlazu, no netko mu stane na put.

"Awwwww...Tako napredna rasa a ne zna pravilo jednog pišljivog pravokutnog trokuta!? " ironično će mu Dib.

Zim podigne glavu, te stane tik uz njega.

"Ah, možda ne znamo vašu, tako bitnu, zbrajalicu..."

"Matematika."

"Svejedno kako se zove, samo je dosadno kao desfunkcionalni SIR! " vikne Zim na njega. "Ipak, mi imamo nešto što je puno zanimljivije.Npr, prijevoz, borbe, ili pak kreativna razmišljanja". govorio je, dok ga je Dib začuđeno gledao.

"Vidjet ćeš, ovaj će ti planet u budućnosti puno više značit' neko išta! " kaže mu sada Dib.

"Da, da.To će biti dan kada počinjem barakati emocijama." i tako, tom rečenicom Zim izađe iz parka i produži ulicom kući.(...)

(10 min.kasnije)

" GIR! Doma sam! " viknuo je Zim Giru.No Gir nigdje u kući.Zim stane začuđeno.Počinje se ogledavati da ga pronađe.Tražio je na Girovim uobičajenim mjestima.Na kauču, pred televizorom, u kupaonici, pred onim velikim ekranom za prijenos telefonskih informacija.Ništa.Tada se vrati gore na vrata da pogleda da li je vani.Taman kada je produžio, ta se ista vrata širom otvore i potisnu ga uza zid.Zim osjeti jaku bol u tijelu te kako se ta vrata isto tako odmiču od njega a on pada na pod.Tada otvori jedno oko i vidi svoga razveseljenog bijelog robotića.

"HI GOSPODARU!!!! VIDITE ŠTO SAM KUPIO!!!! " govorio mu je Gir pokazivajući svoju većicu sa tacosima.Na glavi je imao kapu iz istog restorana.

Zim se ljutito digne i pogleda prema svome robotiću koji je produžio prema kauču, skočio na njega te si stavio onu krećicu na glavu.Zim je ga je neko vrijeme zbunjeno gledao pa pošao nakratko u svoj podzemni labaratorij (...).

(kasnije, navečer)

Nakon onpg sa Girom, Zim je bio u svome labu, nešto experimentirao ili pričao sa Najvišima.Reklo bi se, da ih je izluđivao.Tako je došla i večer.Zim tada nije imao nikakvog pametnijeg posla, nego je malo radoznalo otišao na krov svoje baze, legao i gledao u zvijezde._Kako li je sada situacija na Srku?_ Razmišljao je._Očito mi fali moj dom..._

Sjeo je nakratko, dok mu je jedna suza potekla niz obraz.

Najednom, neka prostrana svijetlost pružala se nebom prema zemlji.Lagano, u punom sjaju, padala je kroz tamnu noć ostavljajući za sobom plavičasti rep.Zim je pomislio da je to zvijezda padalica, no

kada je vidio da je ta svijelost pala usred duboke šume, daleko izvan grada, odmah je pomislio;_To nije zvijezda! Zvijezda ne bi pala ovako, tako bi samo..._

Zim je naglo ustao, potrčao niz bazu točno van.To je i Gir primijetio.

"Gospodaru!? Gdje idete?! " vikao je Gir za njime, no nije bilo koristi.Zim uopće nije slušao, nego je trčao prema šumi.

(30 MIN.KASNIJE)

Zim se lagano vucao niz granje u šumi.Bilo je jezivo.No njega to nije brinulo.Ipak, imao je Gira sa sobom.Što bi mu se moglo dogoditi? No to ga je najmanje brinulo.Ono što ga je najviše brinulo bilo je to, što je sletilo, ili bolje rečeno što je to, matice Srka tako jako udarilo o površinu?! Nije znao.U ovom trenutku nitko nije znao.

Taj brod, za koje se mislilo da je 'brod' ili možda nešto slično, palo je točno u sredini postoši.Zim je stajao pokraj jednog drveta, samo nekoliko metara od polomljenog broda.Izgledalo je kao Spittle Runner, ili bar njegovi dijelovi.

Uokolo su bili metali, prašina, trava,lišće, granje.Sve ispremiješno.Tada Zim nešto uoči u sredini.Lagano produži prema tome, bolje njoj.Gir je išao za njim.Prvi put da nije dizao buku.Zim je stajao točno iznad.Ispod njega bio je polegnuti, malo ošamućeni SIR, a pokraj njega Srk.'Ona' je imala izduljene antene s nekoliko zavijenih dijelova.Tijelo lijepe, sijetlo kreme zelene boje s ponegdje crnih djelova.Na mnogim dijelovima imala je povrijede, te je bila onesvještena.

Zim je nježno gledao prema njoj, kleknuo pred i uzeo ju za ruku.

"OOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo...LIJEPA DAMAAAAAAA..." malo će glasno Gir.

Zim nije skio pogleda s nje nego je samo nadodao. "Aha..."

Nakon nekoliko minuta, uz pomoć Gira, Zim ju je uzeo u naručje i prenio u bazu, da joj previje rane, a Gir je prenio njezinog robotića.Kasnije će doći po 'brod' i njegove dijelove.

(DRUGO JUTRO)

Mladi Srk, kojeg je Zim sinoć pronašao usred šume, drugo jutro se počeo već buditi.Prvo su joj antene titrale, a onda je počela otvarati i oči.Lagano ih je otvarala i zatvarala, jer joj se još uvijek vrtjelo.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka, sjela je na hldnu ploču i primjetila zavojke na svome tijelu.Tada je postala nervozna i počela se ogledavati sa svih strana.

"Gdje sam ja to?" govorila je tiho samoj sebi.

Najednom joj se javi poznat glas.

"U mojoj bazi.Spasio sam te.Pala si samo tako sa neba, kao niotkuda..."

Ona spusti pogled te tako i svoju nervozu.

"Zašto si me spasio Zemljanine? Što namjeravaš sa mnom? " pitala je hladno, dok joj je onaj drugi odgovorio s glasnim smijehom.

"Doista misliš da sam Zemljanin? " produžio je on is svoje sjene.Tada je ona mogla jasno vidjeti tko ju je spasio.

"Zim..."

"Da, to sam ja.Najpoznatiji Srk generacije...Tak."

_Tak.Tak.Mrzim kad ga baš on mora izgovarati... _ljutito je ona razmišljala.Samo ju je jedna činjenica spriječavala da sada ne skoči na njega i ubije ga.Ter joj je uništio život! Samo jedna činjenica govorila joj je NE, dok je još ranjena, i ovako nemoćna pred njime.Spasio joj je život.

Zim je samouvjereno koračao prema njoj, misleći da će se oduprijeti onog plana, koji joj se sada upravo motao u glavi, da ga na najsigurnije ubije.

"I...moja dražesna,kako li se osjećaš? " zapitao ju je postavljajući svoje laktove pred nju na platformu, a glavu lagano na ruke.

Tak je ljuto pogledala prema njemu pa okrene pogled.

"Što tebe boli briga..." hladno mu odgovori.No Zim ju i dalje gledao, a to je i ona primijetila.Zato je vratila pogled prema njemu, gdje je njen pao točno pod njegov.

"ŠTO TAKO GLEDAŠ?!?!?! " viknula je na njega, kada odjednom osjeti da je malo crvena u licu.

Zim se lagano digao, te produžio svoj korak oko platforme.

"Gdje je onaj duh (nisam znala kako za prevedem eng._spirit_)tvoj, onaj stav tvoj, ono rapoloženje tvoje, koje sam upoznao, ono sve koje si imala uz svoga robotića...? " započeo je no nije mogao dovršiti jer ga je Tak pograbila i povukla prema sebi.

"Što si napravio s MiMi? "

Zim se zlovoljno nasmiješi i postavi svoju šapu ispd njezine čeljusti.Tada lagano podigne njenu glavu da njezin pogled bude u istom pravcu s njegovim.Nato ga ona pusti te ponovno osjeti da je crvena u licu.

"Ništa." reče joj lagane i okrene se da izađe.

"NIŠA?!?!?! GDJE JE UOPĆE?!? " vikne ona opet na njega.Tada se Zim ponovno okrene.

"Gore." reče mirno.

Tak je bila spremna da opet poviče na njega no najednom se pred njih spusti lift a u njemu Gir.

"EVO ME GOSPODARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAPRAVIO SAM ŠTO STE REKLIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vikao je i mahao pred njima.Tak je začuđeno gledala, no Zim je točno znao o čemu govori.Najednom je postao veoma nervozan, te je pokušavao da Gir ne izbrblja.

"Gir, ne sada, poslije, mislim..." tjerao ga je natrag, no odjednom se iza Gir stvori mala, tamnoljubičasta mačkica sa isijanim crvenim očima.

"MIMI!!!!!" poviče Tak što pohvati MiMijevu radoznalost.Ona se okrene, te poviče od sreće.

"GAZDARICE!!!! " poskoći mali robotić točno u njedra svoga gazde.Zim je ujedno bio sretan, ali i ljutit, pogotovo na Gir-a.

"GIR! To je trebalo biti iznenađenje! " malo tiho će mu.Gir tužno spusti glavu.Ipak Tak čije ovu rečenicu.

"Iznenađenje? " tiho je pitala Zima, ujedno ispuštajući lagano svoga SIR-a.Spustila se sa platforme i lagano dokoračila do Zima.

"Iznenađenje?! " zapita ovog puta malo strože.Sada je bila samo par centimetara od njegovog lica.

"Gir, idi se malo poigrati sa MiMi..." reče on svome robotiću malo njžnije.Tako ostanu sami.

_U oblaku dima,_

_te tražim u svima,_

_i zbog nikog ti _

_na, tjeraju van._

_dopola sam trijezan,_

_a svjestan sam da se,_

_još držim na nogama._

Zim glada Tak dok ona govori ljtito : "Ti mala, agnorantna,sebična,glaupa..."

_naslušao sam se svih lovačkih priča,_

_veselih mladića,_

_i nekih ko' ja._

_a ja željan tebe_

_tvog lijepoga lica_

_rođena si kraljica._

Zim se odmiče a ona ga opominje,oponaša, sve!

_negdje u toplome gdje spavaš,_

_možda me sretnoga sanjaš_

_pao,sam pao_

_na tvoju ljepotu_

_i opet bi_

_bez razmišljanja_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "trčao je Zim niz ulicu, ravno u Dibovu kuću.Otvorio je vrata i jako zalupio,gdje na to potrči Dib iz kuhinje i vidi Zima na svojim vratima.

"ZIM!! "

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! " poviče Zim ponovno te se sakrije ispod Dibovog kauča te sa jastukom na glavi.

"Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!Sakrij me!..." govorio je s jednog tona na ton.

Dib se sagnuo za Zimom.

"Koji vrag je tebi?! " pita ga.

"Svijetlost...pad...Tak...Iznenađenje...MiMi...Poljubac...Batine..."

"TAK?! OTKUD ONA OVDJE?! ZAR JU NISI LANSIRAO U SVEMIR?! "

"J-j-j-jesam,n-n-no p-p-pala je s ne-ba.B-b-b-ila je oz-oz-lijeđena.P-p-pomogao sam joj...A-a-a sada me že-li u-u-bit-ti..."

"A što si napravio da te ona kojim slučajem, OPET želi ubiti? " pitao ga je njeprijatelj sasvim začuđen.

"Em...Ja-..." Zim je mucao, crven u licu.

"ŠTO TI?!?! "

"Em...poljubih je? " baci sada Zim onaj brižan pogled Dibu.

_ON u kući svoga neprijatelja, krije se od svemirca, iste njegove vrste, jer ga želi ubiti, samo zato jer je nakratko spojio usne s njom?!_

"HEP?!?!?!?!?!" vikao je Dib sav začuđen.

"DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " viknuo je ženski glas izvana.

Dib pogleda prema vratima pa prema Zimu.Uzeo ga je za ruku i potjerao dolje, niz stepenice, u gospodarev lab. Zatvorio je vrata za njime i naredio da čeka.Zatim je stao u sredini boravka, kada se vanjska vrata najednom širom otvore a na njima Tak.

"TAK?! OTKUD TI OVDJE?! "pretvarao se Dib koliko je god mogao.

"Gdje je?" pitala je ona hladno na vratima.

"Zim? Em...Zar nije kod kuće?"

Tak je bila ljuta, kao nikada do sada.Dokoračila je do stola, pograbila stolnu svijetljku i uprela ga prema njemu.

"Koliko znam mi imamo nerješeni račun, Dib."

_Glup! _"Ah, zar da?" Dib je bio sav u strahu.Nije znao što da u ovom ternutku radi, a što uopće da govori.

"Nemoj ti mene ispitivati.To je moj posao! "vinkula je ona na njega, te je jednom dobio lampom po glavi.

"AUČ, TAK!!!!! "

"Pitah jednom i pitah dva puta.GDJE JE?!?!"

"Zim, ne zna..."

"NE PITAM ZA TOG LICEMJERNOG GASVIGASPLOČA!!!!!!" Tak vikne još jače tako da je i Zim mogao čuti.A bilo bi mu bolje da nije.Tada se ona opet, s lampom, dosta približi neprijatelju, a ovog puta malo nježnije mu reče.

"Dib, moj Spittle Runner."

"T-tko? "

"Moj brod, moja kreacija.Gdje je? "

"Ah, to.U garaži."

Dib odgovori mirno i smiri se.Tak se digne i produži prema garaži.

"Puh, a ja sam mislio da tražiš Zima." nadoda on kratko.Tak mu se sa strane okrene.

"Zašto bih se ja brinula za tog idiota? On je samo nesvrstani,blesavi, čudni, a što je najvažnije, najmanji os..."

"KO' TEBE ŠTA PITA!! IPAK SU MENE NAJVIŠI...uf, sada sam zabrljao..." izletio je Zim iz sobe,sav s ponosom, ali sada, spuštenih antene.

"AHA! Znala sam da ćeš past' na tu foru!!! " pokazala je ona prstom prema njemu i brzim korakom pohrlila za njim.Zim je pokušao pobjeći, no ona ga je ulovila za rep i odvlačila prema garaži, u svoj brod.

"Doviđenja Dib.Vidimo se u Parku."

I s time dvoje su se svemirace pozdravili sa Zemljaninom, a upravo kada se on okrenuo, doleti ona lampa i udari Diba u glavu (...).

(KOD ZIMA)

Tak i Zim došli su natrag u bazu.Tak je bila spremna odmah ubiti malog osvajača, no ipak nije...Zašto? tako se i Zim začudio, no mislim da ipak nije čudno jer nakon dva sata klečanja i moljakanja, čak bi i Najviši popustili.Tako su se njih dvoje pomirili i sklopili savez 'prijateljstva'.Pošto je Zim prvo uništio Takov život, ona ga je htjela osvetiti.Sada je Zim spasio njen život, pa mislim da to znači da su kvit.Ali Zim je ipak morao isplatiti račun, tako da je sada Takov sluga sve dok ona ne ozdravi (I TO POOOOOOOTPUNO).

Gir i MiMi postali su najbolji prijatelji.Obožavali su biti u društvu jednog i drugog, samo...problem je bio u tome da se njihovi gospodari nisu slagali baš.Zato su odlučili malo 'spojiti' njihovu sudbinu.

Npr., kada je Tak naručila da joj Zim donese ručnik, MiMi je činila da nezina gazdrica leži udobno,u tom trenutku kada Gir-ov gospodar bude došao.Kada bi se Zim približavao platformi, Gir bi mu podmetnuo nogu, te bi on pao ravno na Tak.Zim ne bi znao što bi rekao, a Tak bi pogledala sa strane i tjerala ga sa sebe.

A najbolje je ono kada je Gir rekao svome gospodaru da hitno dođe gore, a tako je i Mimi nagovorila svoju gazdaricu da dođe.Kada su došli gore dočekao ih je šok.MiMi i Gir priredili su večeru, postavili stol tako da je prelijepo izgledalo.Taj stol za dvoje krasile su dvije svijeće, koje su gorile sjetnim plamenom.Isto tako sjetno je bilo i svijetlo, ne presvijetlo, ni premračno.Lagana, romantična muzika krasila je atmosferu.Najednom, Tak je primjetila da se giba u pravcu prema stolu, ali ne svojevoljno.MiMi ju je lagano gurala kao Gir svoga gospodara.No, večer nije bila romantična.Njih dvoje brzo su pojeli i posvetili se svako svojoj strani.Tada su robotići bili zbunjeni.Mislili su da će ih jedna romantična večera zbližiti.Tako je plan propao.Kao i drugi.Prije, jedno 20 ideja na dan, tada 15, pa 10, na to 5, te sve do najkasnijeg, barem jednog plana na dan.Ali ipak, na kraju su posve popustili.Nije imalo šanse da ONI ikada budu zajednu!!!!!

(NA MASSIVU)

Najvišima je na Massivu bilo jako dosadno.Osvajači su bili na svojim misijama i nisu trebali njihove pomoći ni puno opreme.Zim već danima, možda mjesecima nije zvao, a to je bilo veoma čudno.Zalihe snackova bile su popunjene, nijedan se planet nije okuprijevao osvajanjima,tako da problema nije bilo.Odjednom, jedan Srk najavi poziv.

"Moji Najviši, poziv sa..."

"ZEMLJE?! " uzvikli su Crveni i Ljubičasti u jedan glas.Malo ljutito a i malo posrećeno da bi to mogao biti Zim.No nije.

"Ne." malo začuđeno odgovori Srk.

"Oh." okrenu se Najviši natrag. "Otkuda onda? "

"Mox, moji Najviši."

Na to se Crveni malo zamisli._Hm, mislim da znam tog osvajača..._ No prije nego je mogao do kraja razmisliti, na ekranu pred njima stvori se Srk, kremasto zelenih upadljivih očiju, te lijepog zelenkastog krza.Taj Srk, bolje 'ONA' je imala špićaste uši, a pod očima duge i lagane trepavice.Crnog na krzu činila je velika crna traka na kićastom repu i crne rukavice na šapicama.Oko grla pružala joj se traka koja je napred pod vratom završavala u obliku obrnutog srca.Antene kao kod svakog ženskog osvajača duge, a na krajevima nekoliko puta zavijene.One su lagano treperile u zraku, dok je ona spuštala glavu i klečela pred svoji gospodarima.

"Moji Najviši..." glas joj je bio nježan i ugodan, što je čak i Najvišima davalo ugodan osjećaj.

"Osvajaču...Zee? " prvi je zborio Crveni.Ljubičasti mu se lagano nagne na uho i nešto prošaptao.

"Uf, ona postaje svkim danom sve ljepša i ljepša." Crveni samo kimne glavom.

"Što trebaš osvajču Zee? "

"Moji Najviši, samo sam htjela najaviti da sam gotova sa misijom."

"OPET?!?!" poviču Najviši u isti čas.Opet.

"Moji su poslovi ovdje obavljeni, te bih htjela zamoliti ako mogu sada obaviti 'Posljednji Pucanj' na planet, pa tako i NAPOKON poći u mirovinu."

Najviši su se pogledali.Mladi osvajač, toliko završenih misija, a već želi u mirovinu?!?! Ona je sada morala imati tek najmane 450 godina!Crveni i Ljubičati nisu znali što da joj kažu.Tada se Ljubičasti opet nagne nad uho svoga partneta i nešto prošapta.Crveni je kimao glavom i zlovoljno se smješkao.Zee je malo začuđeno, malo dojadljivo gledala prema njima.

"Naravno, naravno...Ovajaču Zee.Imamo za tebe još jednu POSLJEDNJU misiju." rekao je Crveni, a ona je lagano izdahnula._Jao, kad će sve ovo prestati...?!?!?!_

"Dobro."

"Šaljemo te na planet...Zemlju." izgovorio je Najviši ove riječi a ona...bolje da kažem ili ne?...ostala šokirana do kraja svojih antena.Svaka joj se dlaka na krzu nakostriješila da je jedino imala za povikati zašto ona?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Duboko je udahnula i lagano uspjela izgovoriti.

"MOLIM?! " pogledala je prema njima.

"Pravo si čula.Asistirati ćeš osvajaču Zimu na njegovoj misiji...he,he...mislim da..." počeo se on sve glasnije i glasnije smijati.

"MOLIM?! JA I TOM ŠORTIJU?!?! " pitala je.Ipak, svatko na Srku znao je da je Zim veoma nizak, te da je njegova misija bila čista laž.Zee, ona je ipak nekako, u dubini svoje duše bila znatiželjna kako taj 'Zim' uopće izgleda.Kada Crveni više nije mogao, Ljubičasti je nastavio.

"Što moj partner želi reći je, da, šaljemo te na Zimlju da Zimu na najozbiljniji način kažeš i predočiš da je njegova misija nikakva.Da je uopće nije ni postojala!" viknuo je on ovu zadnju rečenicu i započeo se glasno smijati.

Tada se Crveni smirio.

"Moji Najviši...Imam pitanje, više, više pitanja..."

"Reci...osvajačice..." cerekao se malo Crveni.

"Najviši, zašto ja? Zašto on? Kako to da..." započela je ona no Crveni ju je prekinuo.

"Dragice, mislili smo da si ti najidealnija za to, a ako mu ti kažeš istinu, neće ti moći zamjeriti...pa mislim, s takvom ljepotom..." započne.Zee se malo zacrvenila u licu, pred Najvišivim argumentom.

"Dakako, Moji Najviši." dovrši ona i isključi ekran.Nakon što su Najviši nestali sa pozornice, mlada se osvajačica lagano spustila u svoj stolac i uzviknula svome kompjutoru.

"Kompjutore, stavi koordinate, te pravac njime prema planetu...Zemlji..."

Kompjutor je nekoliko puta zapištao, te na kraju upisao kookrdinate i poplovio prema njima.

(DRUGI DAN NA ZEMLJI)

Bio je to normalan, kao i svaki drugi dan na Zemlji.Zim je pošao u Park, a neočekivano, Tak je bila sa njime.Očito mu je oprostila, kada mu dopušta da tako usko uz nju ide.Ona je nosila onu svoju hologravsku odoru, koju je nosila i kada je zadnji put bila na Zemlji.Svi su se za njom okretali, a samo je Dib, lagano naslonjen na drvo, malo obraćao pažnju.Toliko malo mu je trebalo da digne taj njen Spittle brod u zrak!

Svi su učenici lagano ušli u unutra i već sada čekali da dan završi.Svatko je imao svoje planove.Zim,Dib te ostali sjeli su na svoje uobičajeno mjesto, osim Tak,koja je čekala da ju Mrs.B. najavi.

"Oh, ti opet." pogledala je svoju bivšu učenicu.Bitters nije voljela nikoga iz svoga razreda, zato Diba najmaje, a Tak, možda nešto više.Kada su se svi smirili, nastavica zbori.

"Djeco, htjela bih Vam ponovno predstaviti našu bivšu učenicu, Tak.Tak, reci dvije riječi koje imaš i sjedi na svoje mjesto."

Tak malo pogleda prema njoj pa prema njima."Ah, a što bih imala za reći? Moj gospodar i ja vratili smo se sa velike turneje, te mi je sada jako drago biti ponovno ovdje." rekla je na brzinu, da se toga riješi i nastavi svoj posao.

Ona ipak nije htjela ponovno u Park ići, no što bi radila po cijele dane sama sa Girom i MiMi? Ter bi joj oni opet pokušali predočiti kako je Zim drag, a ona da je njegova sudbina.A ako Zima može u bazi daviti, će ga tu još više.

"Da, da.Nakon što si mjesec dana, ha možda i više lebdjela u svemiru! Hej, zar te nitko nije imao za pokupiti? "

ironično joj na to doda Dib, čime ona pokaže da mu sutrašnji dan neće osvanuti.

"AH, TKO TEBE SLUŠA! " vikala su drugi psići, čak ga i gađali svime što im je došlo pod ruku.

"Hej, ja samo govorim istinu! " uvrijeđeno je kimao Dib glavom.

Pošto je Tak sjedila točno iza Diba, dok je koračala dala mu je malo po glavi za ono što se dogodilo neke večeri, a i za ovo danas.

Dib nije shvaćao kako ju Zim može poljubiti bez ikakve grižnje savjesti ili nešto prema tom agrsivnom Srku uopće nešto osjećati?!

Nakon što se on vratio naprijed, pogledao je prema Zimu.On je gladao prema Tak, sav crven u licu, te sa malim osjećajem sramote.

_Ako Zimu sada ona ljutnja nedostaje,to otvara mjesta svim onim njegovim drugim osjećajima...pa...sada bi se onda najvjerojatnije osjećao sretnim, tužnijim, pa i osramoćenim, u strahu i...oh ne...LJUBAV! To bi objasnilo zašto ju je bio poljubio pa se skrivao kod mene! Prije tako ljut, te nije mogao izglasiti sve svoje druge osjećaje! Sada je ta ljutnja nestala...OH NE! ZIM SE ZATRESKAO U TAK!_

Tada se on lupi rukom o glavu, te se svi okrenu prema njemu.On se malo zacereka i odvrati pozornost.

(...kasnije u danu...)

Zvonilo je za marendu.Zim je čekao da Tak prva izađe, da ju ponovno ima u pogledu.Ona je bila začuđena njegovim ponašanjem, već, otkad ju je uopće spasio.Čak je i primjetila onaj širohi osmjeh i crvenilo pod nosom, kada je izlazila.Ipak, nije se time zamarala nego je samo legla pod drvetom i gledala u nebo.Tu je sada.Na Zemlji.U društvu svojih najvećih neprijatelja.Da kontaktira Najviše i zamoli šansu? Ne bi koristilo.Već je jednom pokušala, te nije uspjela.Sa Zimom je sklopila savez, da ga neće pokušati ubiti.A što ona obeća ona i drži.Tako da, kad se gledaju sve činjenice, nema druge nego da zauvijek ostane na ovom smrdljivom planetu.

Lagano je zatvorila oči i razmišljala.(...)

Zim je izlazio za Tak.Upravo je upreo prst da ju nešto upita, kada se ponovno dozove Dib.

"Hej Zim, zar ti nije već dosadno trčati za njom? Pa to je ono što žene žele! Samo da im uletiš u ruke." Zim ljutito spusti ruku i okrene se svom neprijatelju.

"Što hoćeš smrdljiče? Imam posla."

Dib se malo nasmije."Misliš da ne znam? Ti i Tak...Pa to je tako uoč..."

"Začepi!!!" Zeleni dotrči do njega i stavi mu ruku na usta. "Da se nisi usudio ni ton ispustiti! "

Dib naglo makne njegovu ruku sa svojih ustiju. "Nećeš ti meni govoriti što da radim! Imam vlastiti život, znaš?"

"Nažalost, da.No čuj, pisneš li, nećeš drugi dan više doživjeti! " zaprijetio mu je zeleni, što uopće sivoga nije pogodilo.

"Znaš, to me uopće nije pogodilo.Tako mi je i Tak zaprijetila! "

"Neka je.A što tebe uopće briga za moj život? Samo ga se kloni i ne petljaj!!!! " viknuo je zeleni na njega, spremajući se da ode Dib je sad bio ljući nego...kada mu je ono Zim uništio prošlost, prije nego se sve vratilo u normalu.

"Da ga se klonim?! JA SAM ONAJ KOJI GA NAJVIŠE ŽELI UVIDJETI!!! "

"Možda u drugom životu, samo ti sanjaj! "

Dib se pokušao smiriti no nije mogao."Da ga sanjam?! DA GA SAMO SANJAM?! Oooooo... da sanjat ću ga, kao što ti onaj poljubac sa TAK!!! "

"Što si rekao? " okrenuo se Zim za njim kao i svi ostali koji su još bili oko njih.

"Sanjat ću i to kako si dotrčao kod mene, i sakrio se pod kauč sa jastukom na glavi, nakon tog poljupca.ALI ZNAJ ZIM, NISAM JA TAJ KOJI SE U NJU ZATRESKAO!!!!!!! "

Dib se izlajao do zadnjih snaga, na što je Zim mogao samo gledati.No prije nego je on nešto mogao reći, jave se ostali oko njih.Ponajviše oni popularniji.

"Opa, znači, Tak se nije ni javila, jer je imala posla sa svojim novim DEČKOM.Hm,hm...To je velika vijest."

Zim je neko vrijeme gledao nju pa je skočio na Diba." Sada si gotov..." započeo je laganim korakom prema njemu.Dib je tek sada shvatio što je napravio.

"Hej, Zim, Zimmy, Z.kompadre, nemoj raditi nagle poteze, možda požališ..." Dib je pokušao da ga nagne na drugu volju, ili da mu bar odvrati pažnju.

"Jedino što sam požalio je prvi kontakt sa tobom! Gnjido mala, sada si gotova..." ubrzao je Zim korak i počeo trčati prema sivome, koji je već, puno, puno, puuuuuuuuno puta bježao od nekoga.Ponajviše od svoje sestre.

(kod Tak)

Tak je udobno ležala pod drvetom i toplim suncem.Najednom joj priđe jedna od popularnih učenica i stane baš na sunce.

"Otpusti što god imaš i gubi se." hladno joj kaže Tak.

Ona joj samo kimne glavom i stane pred Tak prekiženih ruku.

"Ch, ch, nisam znala da možeš tako nisko pasti.No ipak me te je žao." ona je rekla svoje i otišla u svoje društvo.Tak je sjela, zbunjena.

"Što se ovdje dovraga događa?! " pitala je samu sebe.

Tada čuje da netko viče.Okrene se oko drveta i vidi kako Zim trči za Dibom.

"Požalit ćeš što si rođen! I to što si izbrbljao! " vikao je zeleni za njim.Tako su dotrčali točno do onog drva pod kojim je bila Tak.Zim je zapeo i pao točno pred nju.Tak ga je gledala začuđeno.On se digne te pogleda prema sivome koji je dalje trčao, a tada primijeti i Tak pored sebe.

"Oh, hi..." lagano joj je mahnuo.

"Zim, čemu sva ova zbrka? "

"Oh, to da...mislim da je Dib nešto izbrbljao..." rekao je zeleni do pola.Nije mogao dalje.Malko crven pogledao je prema jednoj grupi cura.One su se lagano cerekale, pa tako najvjerojatnije njima, što su on i Tak, JAKO dobro primjetili.Najednom ona pograbi Zima i dovuče ga do sebe (kao onu večer kada se ona tek probudila).

"Zimmy,imaš li nešto za reći? " pitala je nježno.On joj se smješkao, iako je bio veoma nervozan.

"N-nisam ja!! T-tak n-n-nemoj me ubiti!N-n-n-isam ja izbrbljao!"

_Ima jedna staza tanka,_

_od tvog srca prema mom. _

_ali koda je od stakla,_

_krivoj riječi odmaklo._

_da nas ne bi ureklo,_

_ajmo malo pomalo,_

_reci mi jesi li to ti,_

_s druge strane ljubavi... _

"ON JE ŠTA?!" vikala je Tak na Zima.

"ZAISTA NISAM JA!!!! " odmicao se on od radioaktivnog Srka koji je bio spreman za napad.

Ona je stajala nervozna, no ipak razmišljajući.

"Ta mala gnjida..." govorila si je.

"To sam i ja rekao! "

"AJD' ZAČEPI VIŠE! Trebam smisliti kako da ga osvetim..." viknula je, još nervoznije.

"Misliš...MI...kako da ga...OSVETIMO! " naginjao se on sve više nad nju.

"HEP?!" sada se ona pak začudi.

"Pa...ako se možda možeš DOBRO prisjetiti...to je bio naš ZAJEDNIČKI...poljubac."

kaže on dok je njoj trebalo par sekundi da se nađe.Tada se polako odmicao od nje, znajući da nešto sprema.

Tak zatitra par puta antenama i vrti glavu u prijašnju poziciju. "Nažaolst." reče.

A i što bi sada trebala napraviti?! UBITI GA?! ISTUĆI?! TER NIJE ON KRIV!!! A jednu ruku, ipak joj se svidio taj osjećaj.Još uvijek ga se sijeća.

Tada je i Zim sjeo i razmišljao.

"HEJ IMAM!!! " uzviknu u isti čas upretim prsom u zrak. "NE, MOJ JE BOLJI!! " poviču te pogledaju ravno u oči.

"Čuj, a da ih spojimo? " doda Tak.

"Dobra ideja."

(...kod Diba-noću...)

Dib je udobno ležao u svome krevetu sanjajući kao uvijek o priznanju uhvaćanog svemirca i prikazanog pred javnost.Čak u jedan dio možemo staviti i predsjednika Amerike.Najednom blava svijetlost.I jaka buka.To i Dib čuje.Malo otvori oči, a kada primijeti plavu svijetlost skoči na koljena a deku provuče preko glave.

"Š-što...?! " započne on, no prekine ga nešto.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUU..."

u prvom se času moglo čuti imjesto Dibovog 'Što'.

U drugom trenutku u sobu su kroz prozor ušli dvoje lebdećih kukaca, plavih, s krilima.Čudno.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUU..."

započne još jednom.

"T-tko-Š-što-K-kako-K-kada..." započne on sa pitanjima no prekine ga svemirac.

"Dib, Dib...em...kakvo god tvoje prezime bilo..."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Što trebate?

"Donosimo ti poklon, koji će ti ovdje zasigurno biti od koristi. " rekao je onaj prvi vrlo hladno.

"HEP?! " Dib je bio začuđen. "Zašto ja?"

"Pa...ti si jedini koji je otkrio Srkene na svome planetu i sada se protiv njih mora boriti.A ovako i onako nijednom drugom zemljaninu glava nije toliko velika koliko je tebi." reče onaj drugi.

"A-ha." kimnue sivi glavom.

"Ali po našim običajima, ti moraš napraviti test."

"A-ha.NO RECI VEĆ JEDNOM!!! " izdere se Dib na njih.Oni zamo zakotrljaju očima.

"Dobro.Zelimo da izađeš van, i proglasiš svima kraj svijeta." kaže drugi.

"ŠTO?!?! " skoči Dib na noge.

Onaj prvi lagano udari drugoga. "Ne brini se.Nije to što moj partner želi reći.Trebaš izaći van i proglasiti naše postojanje."

"Ok." kaže mirno Dib i istrči van.Tada započne jako vikati na cijelu ulicu (psi laju, pa tako on još laje nego što jedan običan pas laje).Tako mu na glavu dolete čizme, cipele, sve čime se dalo bacati.Isto tako par ljudi izađu iz kuća, kao i Dibov otac, sestra i gospodar.

"DIB DAJ PREKINI VEĆ JEDNOM!!!!!! " lupi ga njegova sestra Gaz lagano po glavi.

"Hej! Moram proglasiti postojanje svemiraca, Gaz! Pa ću dobiti poklon!!" rekao je on zadovoljno ovu zadnju rečenicu i bacio se natrag zavijanju.

"JAO!!! ZAŠTO MI BAŠ ON MORA BITI BRAT!?!?! ZAŠTO UOPĆE JA?!?! " viknula je i spremila se vratiti natrag, no odjednom, bačva ljepila pospe se sa krova, točno na Diba.Svi su stajali u šoku.Gaz se samo malo suzdržavala smijeha.Isto tako s krova naleti i vreća perja, gušćjeg perja koja prekrivala ono mokro ljepilo po Dibovom tijelu.Mali sivi pijetao gledao je posve oko sebe.Svi su se smijali, a Gaz se bacila na pod od smijeha.

"HEJ PIJETLIĆU! ZAPJEVAJ NAM NEŠTO LIJEPOOOOO!!!!!!!! " viknuo mu je jedan poznat glas sa krova.On podigne njušku kad ono Zim...i Tak!

"AH, OSVETA JE TAKO SLATKA..." nadodala je Tak.

"Zim...Tak..." lagano je progovorio.Sav ljutit pošao je u kuću dok su se svi još uvijek smijali.Dibov gospodar i otac lagano su se vraćali na svoja prijašnja mjesta, dok je Gaz još uvijek pravila viceve oko njega.Čak je i napravila par fotografija za uspomenu.

Tako su se svi vratili unutra, osim Zima i Tak.Oni su se još uvijek smijali iz sve duše.Tak se ipak prva smiri.

"Uf, ovo je bila dobra akcija..."

"Da i to zahvaljujući tebi..." doda Zim.

"Molim?! " začudi se ona.

Zim se naglo digne."Što?! " zapita on.Prvi put da je rekao nešto lijepo, a ona tako reagira.

"Ah, ništa.No hajde vratimo se u bazu." kaže ona.Prvi se spustio Zim, te je stao tako da uhvati Tak.Ona se spotaknula i pala ravno na leđa Zimu u ruke.Malo se zacrvenila i nasmijala.

"He, he.Sad me molim te spusti dolje."

"HE, HE. Nema šanse." protivio se on njoj te počeo tako nositi sve do baze.Kada su došli ispred vrata, nisu znali kako ih otvoriti.Tak je rekla Zimu da je spusti pa da će ona.No on je imao bolju ideju.Nogom je lupio o vrata, koja su se zatim širom otvorila.Ispred televizora sjedili su Gir i Mimi, udobno naslonjeni o kauč.Zim je s puno ponosa ušao i lagano položio Tak na kauč spremajući se da ode u lab.

"Zim? " pozove ga Tak nježno.On se okrene, te preko ramena pogleda prema njoj. " Thanks."

To primijeti i robotići, te počinju da pobuđuju atmosferu.

"OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO..." započne Gir, na što se MiMi samo cerekala.

Zim se vrati stane pred njega i pošalje u lab, no MiMi ga predkine.

"Gospodine, ono što Gir želi reći je da je lijepo što ste Vi i Gazdarica zajedno surađivali, te tako došli do cilja."

"A-ha." pogledao je Zim malo prema Tak, pa prema MiMi.Ona zakotrlja očima, brzo se spusti sa kauča u kuhinju, pa natrag, noseći nešto. "A da proslavimo? Šampanjac? "

Svi su začuđeno gladali u ružićastog robotića. "MiMi, odakle..." pita ju 'gazda' (Zim).

"Rezerva." kratko i jasno robotić odgovori.Na to svi zakotrljaju očima te započnu sa proslavom pobjede.(...)

(...malo kasnije...)

MiMi i Gir su se sada osjećali kao pravi pobjednici.Napokon su nadvladali mržnju svojih dvoje gospodara, a možda sada postoje šanse za ljubav.Pustili su sav šampanjac svojim gospodarima da pronađu put u zajedničku sudbinu. Lagano su počeli odmicati u lab.

Zim i Tak su bili u drugom svijetu.Malo im se vrtilo, ali to ih nije uzbuđivalo.Bili su posve pijani.Uživali su u društvu jednog i drugog.

" I kak' ti se svidil ovaj moj plan za pokoravanje zimljanih? "

"1.E to baš nije tvoj plan nego moj

2.nije bilo za zemljane, nego da osvetimo idiota Diba! " objašnjavala mu je ona.

"Ah.Onda je onaj najbolji dio bio moj! " dičio se on i dalje.

"Nij nego moj! "

"S'ejedno." mrko je sjeo Zim.No ubrzo se zuacerekao.

"Ć'eš još? "

"JUP! " štucne on.Tada prasnu u glasan smijeh.

"A znaš, baš si lipa kad se ljutiš..."

" 'sam li? " sada se ona dičila.

" uf, a kad bi znala da je istina ono što je Dib rekal..."

" A kaj je rekal Zimmy?! " blesavo ga je pitala.

" Da sam se do ušij zatreskal u te!!!! " povikne on i glasno se nasmiju.

" To, nij istina..." prva se smirila ona.

"Jep JUP je! " opet on štucne.

" Baš si glup! " legla je na kauč tako da je gladala ravno u njega.

" A TIS' LIPA KAJ TO IZGOVARAŠ!!!! " legao je tako i on.

" Daj, prekini!! "

" NEH, JUP!! " na to se započnu opet glasno smijati.

" A znaš li ti da si baš sladak bil, kad sam zadnji put ovdje bila?! MISLILa SAM DA SI SE ZAISTA ZATRESKAL U ME!!!!!!! "

" AH, ZAR-JUP-SI?! " štucao je on i dalje.

" AH! Ali to nije iskreno...Mislim da sam se sad..." ispila je ona svoju čašicu.

" Što-JUP-sada?! "

"ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA MI SE VIŠE SVIĐAŠŠŠššššš...! " vikala je ona iz punog glasa da on shvati.Robotići su sa strane sve to lijepo snimali.Za dokaz za budućnost.

"NE VIRUJEM TI! DOOOOOOKKAA-JUP-AAAAŽŽŽŽIIIIIIIIIIIII..." sjeo je on na koljena vikao njoj.

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJjjjjjjj..."

kaže ona njemu nježno, položi ruke oko njegovog vrata i poljubi ga.Zim je nekoliko puta štucao, no kasije je prestao.Uz kasetofon, MiMi i Gir snimali su ovo i kamerom.

"Možda ih ovo ipak pobudi da budu zajedno, Gir." reče mu MiMi stojeći točno ispred Takovog i Zimovog strastvenog događaja.

"Nadam se.Ter je ovo tvoja ideja! " malo je Zimov robotić povisio ton jer mu je bilo doista teško nositi i svoju partnericu, kasetofon i kameru.

"Daj šuti! Fala bogu Hieliju (kod Srka,bogu strasti) i božici Amorej (kod Srka, božici ljubavi; inače Srkensi je baš i ne diče toliko) da su uopće na ovakvom putu."

"Da.Imaš pravo.SAMO SADA DRŽI TU KAMERRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"

Tak postavi svoju šapu točno pod Zimovu čeljust, da ga povuče još dublje.Kada su prekinuli, od tog ludog osjećaja samo su se mogli smijati.

"HEEEEEEJJJJJ...SI ME TI TO UPRAV POLJUBILA..." odmakne se on od nje, ali ne previše.

"JUP. I mogla bih još jednom..." mamila ga je ona ljepotom svojih očiju.

"NO, na što čekaš...moja božice Amorejjj..." povuče ju on u još jednu avanturu.

"JESIL I TO SNIMILA?! JESIL?!JESIL?! " zanovijetao je Gir.

" 'San, 'san.Daj sad prekini! " MiMi mu je dala znak da ju spusti dolje.

" I? Koliko kopija? " pita ju bijeli robotić.

" Negdje oko..." Takov se robotić zamisli " 200 0000."

"UFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...To je puuuuuuuuuunnnooooooooo..."

nadoda Gir, te se tako njih dvoje pokupe iz sobe, ostavljajući svoje gospodare njihovoj novoj sudbini.

_Bilo gdje,_

_s tobom sam spremna _

_otputovati,_

_i na riječ,_

_sve što mi kažeš _

_povjerovati,_

_bilo kad,_

_s tobom bih mogla vjeruj _

_krenuti,_

_i za sebe se_

_više nikada ne okrenuti._

_NI NA NEBU, NI NA ZEMLJI SAM,_

_sva zadrhtim kad te ugledam,_

_daj mi reci da si moj,_

_to htjela bih da znam-_

_JER OVAKO NI NA NEBU NI NA ZEMLJI SAM!_

_Buđenja,_

_sa mnom bi bila puna_

_radosti,_

_imaš li,_

_dovoljno ljubavi i hrabrosti?_

_poljubac,_

_više od riječi bi mi rekao,_

_bilo bi ti žao što-_

_si toliko čekao... _

(...drugo jutro...)

Svanulo je drugo jutro.Ljepše jutro.Robotići su spavali dolje u Zimovom labaratoriju.Gir se prvi probudio, te odmah skočio na MiMi.

"MiMi-cka probudi se!" tresao ju je lagano, no ona je povukla svoj rep na njušku, ne obračajući pažnju.

"Gazdarice, već sam pripremila brod! " mumljala je tiho.

Gir se malo zamislio.Na trenutak je iz svoga kutka izvadio jedan megafon i upreo ga u mačkicu.

"MIMI-CKA PROBUDI SE! " viknuo je kroz njega.Pogladao je prema MiMi no ona nije bila tu.

"Ti - mali - idiote! " Gir pogleda prema gore kada se ona svojim nogama prihvatila za strop.Par puta je zarežala na njega, te se kao padobran spustila na pod.

"MIMI-CKA A DA IDEMO VIDIT' GOSPO..." bukne Gir opet kroz megafnon, no ne uspije završiti jer mu ga MiMi oduzme.Ona udahne zrak i prozbori.

"DA!!!!!! "

MiMi vikne na njega, te baci megafon u stranu.Gir si malo pomaza uši i krene za njom gore, gdje su njihovi gospodari spavali.Stajali su nekoliko minuta, gledajući ih, kako mirno snivaju u naručju jednog i drugog.

Zim je ležao na jednom kraju svoga kauča, dok je Tak, ležeći udobno na njegovim prsima, postavila svoju glavu točno ispod njegove.

No ipak su njih dvoje trebali u Park, jer bi pobudili pažnju,a to su i njihovi robotići uvidjeli.Svaki je započeo buditi svoga.Tak se malo podigla, još zijevajući te sa jakom glavoboljom, gledala je uokolo.Isto kao i Zim.Tako ona pomakne svoj pogled prema njemu, a on prema njoj.Njihovi se pogledi sretnu, kao i njihovi osjećaji.Tak brzinski skoči sa njega na pod.Režući.

"MA KAKO SE USUĐUJEŠ?! " s ljutim pogledom i crvenom bojom u licu gledala je prema njemu.

"JA?! TER SI TI LEGLA NA ME!!!!! " sjeo je Zim prekriženih ruku na kraj kauča.

"I poljuuuuubbbbbiiiiiillllllaaaaaaaaa..." nastavio je Gir sljedeći.

"MOLIM?!?!?!? " u isti čas uzviknu dvoje Srka na malog robotića.Da ne bi još nešto izbrbljao, MiMi mu nabrzinu ubaci svoj rep u usta...

"He, he.Mislim da je...nešto pobrkao..."

"MiMi..." Tak započne kada pogleda prema satu. "JAO ZIM!! MI KASNIMO U PARK!!!!!"

"ŠTO?! " potrči on brzo kroz vrata, dok je Tak najednom stala na stepenicama.

"Reći ćeš mi kasnije." lagano svome robotiću pokaže prstom, postavi si hologram i potrči za Zimom.

(...tamo...)

_Gdje su dovraga..._ razmišljao je Dib punom parom Gdje bi to Tak i Zim mogli biti.Lagano je prstima lupao po stolu, što je drugih malo smetalo.Dok je on gledao u stranu, kao da uopće nije tu, ostali su oprezno slušali Mrs Bitters.

Najednom njen sat prekinu...tko?...Zim i Tak.Ispričali su se učiteljici, a tako i dobili kaznu da poslije, kada svi budu išli kući, počiste prostor.

_Ah, no ta kazna ipak nije dovoljna..._ sivi je i dalje bio ljut zbog onoga sinoć.To je od Zima očekivao, ali od Tak? _Čekaj, otkad oni rade zajedno? To je sasvim nemoguće! _nije moglo biti moguće da je Tak Zimu ipak popustila! Ona je bila drukčija.Sviđala mu se...nekako.Ipak, prije nego je saznao da je svemirac.I nakon onoga sinoć.Sada je ljut.Veoma ljut.

Tako su njih dvoje sjeli natrag na svoja mjesta.Dosađivajući se, te razmišljajući i o onome što je Gir rekao.

Najednom pred učiteljicom se stvori još jedan pas.Bitters popriča na trenutak s njom te ju predstavi ostalima.

"Djeco, ovo je Aleez.Njezini su se gospodari češće selili, te je sada ovdje.Aleez, imaš li nešto za reći? "

Ona kimne klavom. "_Buenos Dias_, ja sam Aleez, i podrijetlom sam iz Mexsika.Prešla sam više od 24 država svijeta, što ponekad zna i ne može biti korisno.Nadam se da ću ovdje i ostati, te steći puno prijatelja."

Mnogi su je blago gledali, ponajviše dečki.A i imali su zašto.Ona je zaista imala ukusa.Njeno krzo je bilo bijelo, poput snijega.Na leđima je imala veliku fleku pepermintne boje, kao i njeno lijevo oko te vršak repa.Dva velika prstena bila su joj ovijena oko kitnjastog repa.Preko očiju padala su dva plava čuperka, koja su vodila do plavog laganog repa iza glave.

"Aleez, sjedni na svoje mjesto." naredi joj Bitters, okrećući se zatim i prema ostalima.Aleez nije puno hodala. Zauzela je svoje mjesto tik do Zima.Oslonila je glavu na šape, te blago pogledala prema njemu.No on nije puno mario za Aleez, nego je preko nje gledao u Tak.Novoj je to bilo čudno.Za njime je pogledao prema subjektu.Tada vrati pogled prema Bitters, zlonamjerno se smješući.

I Dib je bacio oko na Aleez, no ovoga puta nije vikao da je i taj novi izvanzemaljac.Za njega to sada nije bilo bitno.

Zvonilo je za pauzu.Svi su izletjeli van.Zim za Tak, Dib za Zimom.Ovoga puta je mjesta bilo više nego potrebno, jer su se svi većinom vješali o 'novu', Aleez.Tak je, kao obično ležala ispod svog omiljenog drva, Zim je bio u svome kutku, a Dib ih je po normalu motrio.Ovoga puta, Zim je sabrao snage da bi napokon, ovo vrijeme dobro iskoristivši, bio u društvu sa Tak.To je primijetila i Aleez.Ona je iz svega onog društva, baš njega pozvala da s kim popriča.Kada se Zim približio, Aleez je naredila da ostali nestanu.

"O----K--e-j...što trebaš? " prvi je on započeo.Ona mu se malo nasmješi te kao prije postavi glavu na šape.

"Čuj, ZIM, jel tak? " on kimne glavom, brzo. "Mi se ne poznajemo mnogo, no imam osjećaj, kao da smo zajedno rasli."

"Zašto tako misliš? "

"Možda zato, što ti imam nešto VEOMA bitno za reći? Ili pokazati? " digne se ona lagano na noge, no Zim ju je i dalje začuđeno gledao.

"Reci što imaš, ili pokaži, kako god, jer moram k Tak." digne se i on, spreman da ode.

"Ti si zatreskan u nju, zar ne? " stane ona pred njega.

Zim se naglo okrene, crven u licu. "Ma...ma...TKO TI JE TO REKAO?! "

"Hm...sama sam otkrila.Ter kako ju gledaš..."

"Nije istina! " vikne Zim, veoma ljutit.

"Ja vjerujem ono što vidim, pod jedan, pod dva, ja NIKADA ne lažem, a tri..."

" Što pod tri? " gledao ju je on začuđeno, dok se ona motala oko njega.

Tada odjednom zvoni.Svi su poletjeli unutra, osim Aleez, Zim i Tak.Tak je malo prohodala do tamo, te odjednom primijetila da Zima nema.

Zim je htio potrčati prema njoj no Aleez mu nije dala.

"Hej?! Tko si ti da m..." on se lagano nagnuo i vikao na nju, kad se odjednom našla na njegovim usnama.

Tada i Tak pogleda prema njima.Bila je šokirana.Osjećala je kao da joj antene padaju, kao i cijeli njen svijet.Tako joj i jedna suza prođe niz obraz.Lagano se okrenula i ušla unutra.

Aleez je bila prva koja je prekinula poljubac.Zim je stao.Šokiran.

"...A tri je...baš si sladak." te s tom rečenicom okrenula se i pošla unutra.

Nakon nekog vremena i Zim je krenuo unutra.

Poslije nastave, Zim i Tak su ostali sami da sve počiste.Zim je neprestano pokušao uliziti joj se, no nikako nije uspijevano.Primijetio je da već cijelo vrijeme ima onaj tužni pogled u očima.Zato je neprestano razgovarao s njom da vidi što je.

"Tak,Taky, molim te, reci mi što je..."

"Zašto Zim? Nema potrebe zaista..." pokušala je da odvuče pažnju.Tada zamalo započne plakati.

"Tak, znam da postoji neki problem koji te muči.Ako se sijećaš, sada smo prijatelji, pa mi možeš reći što god te muči." stao je on pred nju, primio za ruke i nježno joj šaputao.

Tak je,na neki način, voljela ovaj novi osjećaj.Iako ga mnogo niti nije razumjela...svidio joj se.Kao...kao...kao onaj poljubac koji joj je dao.A da bude iskrena...uopće niti nije bila baš toliko pijana onu večer, da ne zna što radi. Bila je ipak nečeg svijesna.

Tak se nagnula i lagano ga zagrlila.On joj uzvrati zagrljaj.

"Zim..." poteknula joj je opet jedna blaga suza.

"Da, Tak? "

"Moram ti nešto priznati..." klekne ona pred njega.

"Što je? " pružio je ruku prema njoj te obrisao onu suzu.Nježno joj se smješio.

"Prije tebe nikada nisam imala pravog prijatelja...Od ranog djetinjstva su me tlačili da ništa neću postići..."

govorila je kroz plač, pa tako Zima ponovno zagrlila.

"Onda nisu bili u pravu..."

Isto tako, i Zim je osjećao poseban osjećaj, kada je bio oko nje.No volio ga je.Nikako ga nije mogao razumijeti, kao ni onaj put kada ju je prvi put poljubio.Nije znao što ga je potaknulo na to.

Lagano ju je gladio, da joj osjećaj bude bolji.

"Zim...znaš...jako me pogodilo kada..." pogledala je ona u stranu, malo crvenkasta u licu.Zim je postavio svoju šapu pod njenu čeljust, te joj vrati pogled u svoje oči.

"Kada što? " sada ju je imao.Nije mogla nigdje, nego da mu kaže istinu.

"Kada si NJU poljubio..." rekla je Tak u različitim tonovima, te se OPET bacila na njega.

Zim je sada znao o čemu ona govori.Lagano ju je nagnuo na zid sastrane te pogledao duboko u oči.Njezine su se antene lagano nizale gore-dolje.

"Nisam ja nju.Tako mi božice Amorej,ona je mene Tak.Ona je nahrlila na mene iz čista mira. Nsam ja ništa napravio.Ona je." nagnuo se nad nju i poljubio u čelo.

"Ako hoćeš, odi u bazu i odmori se.Ja ću umjesto tebe ovdje završiti." rekao je uzimajući metlu u ruke.Tada se i Tak digla primajući se za metlu.

"Zim, nisam ja ljenčina.Zaslužno ću odraditi svoj posao." kaže, uzme metlu te malo prohoda.Tada stane i lagano mu odvrati. "Zim, hvala ti na...lijepim riječima." te s time, baci se na posao.

Zim ju je neko vrijeme gledao, razmišljajući. " UuuuuAaaaaaaauuuu...koja ženska..."

_Volim te volim-_

_ljepotice mala,_

_jer ti si moju dušu-_

_obasjala_

_pred tobom stojim-_

_samo mi reci da!_

_Molim te molim-_

_budi moja draga,_

_moram to reći-_

_ću otići do vraga,_

_na dlanu piše-_

_moja si sudbina!_

_Zvijezde kažu sve,_

_kako ljubav postaje,_

_ako vjeruješ u sve,_

_jasno ti je što nedostaje..._

Nakon nekoliko sati, Zim i Tak, vratili su se kući.Umorni, do zadnje kosti, bacili su se na kauč, sjeli svako na svojoj strani.Gir i MiMi su, točno na sredini između njih, gledali TV, tako da se oni nisu morali mučiti da se dignu.

"Oh,oh.Očito je netko danas zabraljao..." Mimi je odjednom prekinula mir.

Tak i Zim, poblijeđeno su pogledali prema njoj, ljutiti.

"MiMi, začepi." rekli su u isti čas.

Tako je prošlo negdje oko dva puna sata.Zim zamalo da nije zaspao, no odjednom se trgnuo te pogledao prema prozoru.Sunce je stajalo ravno na obzorju.Bilo je podne.No Tak je, ipak, čvrsto spavala,a MiMi do nje.On se lagano digao, pozvao Gira do sebe i pošao u labaratorij, da Tak pruži i ovaj trenutak mira.

"Gir! GIR! Smiri se! " vikao je Zim za svojim robotićem, koji je uokolo skakao, trčao, plesao.Zim je oprezno uzeo jednu tikvicu u kojoj je bio pulonij, te oprezno ulio tekućinu iz druge epruvete.

"UuuuuuuuuIIIiiiiiiiiiiiii...TRČIM!!! "

"GGGIIIIRRR!!!!" viknuo je on još jednom, prije nego li je nespretni robot odskakutao do stola, pronjihao ga, te tako Zimov projekt potamanio.Tikvica je pala na pod i odjednom se žarko počela pušiti.

"OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!

Tak se naglo digla.Probudila ju je jaka buka.Pogledala je prema svome robotu, koji ju je isto tako začuđeno gledao.Tada pogleda prema vratima, gdje se dizao dim.

"Zim...lagano je prošaptala i potrčala dolje.MiMi za njom.

Nakon nekoliko trena, vratila se na prijašnje mjesto, sa Zimom, koji je bio sada više sive boje nego zelene.Teško je kašljao onaj dim iz ustiju.MiMi je nosila Gira kraj sebe.

"Sjedaj." rekla mu je strogo, te ga gurnula na kauč. "KOJI...JE...TEBI...VRAG...REKAO...DA...SE...IGRAŠ...SA...PLUTONIJEM?!?!"

smireno mu je pokušala objasniti, no više ON nije shvatio.

"Nisam se igrao.EKSPERIMENTIRAO SAM!! " pogledao je on u stranu, praveći se da je u on pravu.Tak mu je prišla i vratila pogled u svoj.

"SHVAĆAŠ LI DA SI MOGAO NASTRADATI?! " viknula je opet na njega.Zim ju je potpuno začuđeno gledao.Tada i ustao.

"Otkad se ti brineš, hoću li se ozlijediti ili ne? "

Tak je samouvjereno prekrižila ruke i okrenula se u stranu. "Jesi li mi prijatelj ili ne? Ter i ja živim ovdje." rekla mu je smireno, možd malo crvena.

Tako i vrata najednom zazvone.Zim im priđe, postavi ruku na njih, te se prikaže prozirna slika onoga što je pred njima.Bila je to Aleez.Lagano je micala pogled oko kuće, amo-tamo.Zim je dao znak svojoj Srkeanskoj partnerici, te je ona postavila svoj hologram.Gir je ostao isti, a i MiMi.Samo sjedeći.

Tada Zim otvori vrata.

"Hellllooo...Zim..." mahala mu je bijela pudlica, pepermintne točke na leđima.

"Ah ti si.Što hoćeš? " pitao je on arogantno, ne otvarajući vrata baš previše.

"Došla sam vidjeti, kak' si." mamila ga je ona, no Zim se nije dao.

"To je sve? "

"Nope (noup.eng. ne)...došla sam ti nešto VAŽNO reći." rekla je sada smirenije.

"ONDA RECI LJEPOTICE I GUPI SE! " viknula je Tak iz sobe pružajući na vrata.To je i Aleez primijetila.

"Oh, čujem li ja to poznat glasić? " rekla je nježno.

"JUP.Jesi.Sada, što imaš za reći? "

"Oprosti, TAK, ali mislim da se to tiče samo mene i Zima." odjednom dobije onaj zlonamjeran smješak na licu.

"Hej?! Otkud ti poznaješ moje ime?! " navalila je Tak strogo.Kao i obično.

"Mislim da sam ga ja spomenuo." nježno je spomenuo Zim sastrane.

"S tobom ću kasnije." ljutito mu je pokazala.

"Oh, ma nemoj tako.Ter nije on kriv, takva si bila čak i na Akademiji." pogladala je Aleez prema jadnom Zimu, koji je ostao šokiran, kao i Tak.

"Otkud...ti..." započela je Tak, no 'nova' ju je prekinula.

"Ma nemoj mi reći da me se ne sijećaš, Taky? " tako najednom ona bijela pudlica nestane i pred njima se stvori Srk.Lijepi Srk.

"ZEE?! " poviknula je Tak u jednom trnutku i lagano se povukla prema Zimu.

"Navaljiva i agresivna kao uvijek.Nimalo se nisi promijenila." gladala je zloumno prema njoj.

"Ni ti." rekla je Tak, skidajući tako i svoj hologram.

"TAKO MI MATICE SRKA, TKOS' TI A KAKO JU TI PAK POZNAJEŠ?! " vikao je Zim uokolo, dok su one gledale prema njemu.

"Hm, tako smežuran ipak si slađi." reče mu Zee, a Zim se na trenutak zacrveni kao pred Tak.Tako to i ona primijeti.

"Pusti njega na miru.Zasada je on moj partner." stala je pred Zima.

"Oh.No, to ćemo još vidjeti." odstupi Zee jedan korak unazad.

"HOĆE LI MI NETKO VIŠE NEŠTO OBAJSNITI?! " zanovijetao je Zim ponovno.

"Dakako, ja..." započela je Zee, okrenuta leđima prema njima, no Tak ju je prekinula.

"Ne.Ja ću." smirenim tonom i pogledom prema podu započela je govoriti.Lagano je udahnula i izdahnula.

"Zim...pred tobom stoji osvajač...koji je zasada imao više osvajačkih misija i zaduženja od bilo kojeg drugog Srka u povijesti.Sovojm ljepotom i pameti zavodila je osvajče sa tadašnje Akademije, pa čak i Najviše! "

Zim na trenutak pogleda prema Zee, pa natrag prema Tak.Sav zgrožen.Tada Tak nastavi.

"Na Akademiji je bila prava ulizica..."

"A-a, nemojmo pretjerivati." mahala je ona rukom amo-tamo i dalje okrenuta leđima.

"Ipak, na Akademiji je imala svu vlast.Svi su joj padali pod noge.Svi dečki, svi nastavnici.Onim lošijim je nudila sve bolje, za opstanak u društvu.Ali ja ne.Nisam se htjela uprskavati tuđom krvlju.Ja sam živila svojim životom.No to joj je smetalo.Smetalo joj je to da joj baš JA nisam bila pod vlašću.Zato mi je prvo nudila bolje, sve bolje.Novac, odjeća, prijatelje, dečke, život.Nisam prihvatila.Tada je postala ljuta te mi je počela kopati po privatnosti.Napravila je trpim poniženja svih tih godina.Čim bi mi netko prišao, ona bi ga odvukala.Uvijek mi je bila korak naprijed.Sve mi je oduzela.Sve što mi je bilo drago.Sve prijatelje.A sada se vratila.ZAŠTO?! ZELIŠ LI MI JOŠ NAPAKOSTITI?! "

"NE, sada mi to nije namjera." okrenula se Zee strogo, ravno Tak u lice.

"NO, NO ONDA ZASIGURNO ŽELIŠ MOJU MISIJU!!!!! HA?! HA?! " vikao je Zim, dok su one gledale 'potpuno odstranjeno' od njega.

"NE, ni to." podigla je prst da progovori no najednom sivi pas skoči na vrata.

"HA!!! ZNAO SAM DA BI BILO PRELIJEPO DA BI BILO STVARNO!!!! " vikao je sada Dib na Zee.Ona uomrno izdahne, te ga započne obilaziti.Tako mu digne jedno uho i onaj veliki čuperak.

"Hej ŠTO DO...?! " započeo je sivi dok mu ona nije naglo podigla njušku.Začuđeno ga je pogledala pa se okrenula Zimu i Tak.

"Čuj, imaju li svi ZEMLJANI ovaku veliku glavu?" zapitala je gledajući u sivoga.

"ON je jedan među rijetkim, mnogi od njih nemaju ni mozga." javio se Zim, potpuno mirno.

"HEJ!!!!!!?!!??? MOJA GLAVA NIJE VELIKA!!!!!!!!!DOH..." povikao je Dib.

Zee je dojadilo.Prešla je mnogo rasa i planeta, ali tako dosadnoga i tvrdoglavoga bića nikada do sada nije srela.

Lagano je dokoračila do njega okrenula ga na leđa i gornula van.

"Pa-pa sivi." uzviknula muje je.

"MOJE IME JE DIB!!!!!!!!!! " povikao je on za njom.

"Svejedno." prošaptala je ona te zatvorila vrata.Nakon nekoliko trena pogledala je prema Tak i Zimu.Tada joj opet sine onaj zli smješak.Ovog puta namijenjen...njemu.Prošetala je do njega te se lagano nagnula nad njime.

"Hej...čuj...imaš li curu? " mamila ga je opet ljepotom svojim očima.

"Ja..."

"Zasada ne, ali ima partnera." stala je Tak između njih dvoje.

"Da, da..." spremao se on da krene ali ga Zee uhvati za rep i povuče prema sebi.

"Za jednog arogantnog osvajača...veoma si privlačan." postavila je svoju šapu ispod njegove čeljusti te ga lagono gladila.Zim se sav zacrvenio ne znajući što da kaže, a što da radi.Tada Tak uskoči, gurne Zima natrag i pošalje ga u kuhinju.Tako se suoči sa svojom starom neprijateljicom.

"Kloni ga se." rekla je Tak mirno i smireno.

"Nećeš mi ti govoriti što da radim.Ako mi se sviđa, to je moja stvar."

"Nema potrebe.On nema uopće interesa za tebe..."

"...nego za TEBE. " stala je Zee prekriženih ruku.

Tak se zacrvenila i pogledala agresivno kao i obično.

"Čuj, nije da me se tiče, ali mislim da je mali bacio oko na tebe.ALI..." Zee je udobno sjea na kauč, oslonivši ruke na koljena, a glavu na šape. "...zato sam ja svoje bacila na njega."

"Znam što hoćeš.Isto kao i na Akademiji.Želiš mi ga oduzeti..."

"E nije dragice," digla se i stala točno pred Tak. "Meni se taj ovajačić zaista sviđa.I neću stati sve dok ga ne dobijem.I to mislim...ISKRENO..."

"Žao mi je, ali mali je zauzet."

"Vidjet ćemo, vidjet ćemo kojoj će prvo uletjeti.Onoj koja ima bolji posao, bolju budućnost ili bolju boju...? " Zee je šetala uokolo kada ju najednom Tak prekine.Bila je ljuta, ali i ujedno tužna, svjesna istine koju je Zee govorila.

"Van! VAN!!!! " tjerala ju je van, vičući što je više mogla.

Zee je mirno izašla van, dok je Tak jako udarila vratima za njom.Tada joj poteče jedna suza niz obraz.Lagano se niz vratiju spustila na pod, gledajući prema dolje.Nekoliko minuta kasnije Zim se vratio.Kada je vidio Tak shrvanu na podu, odmah je potrčao prema njoj.

"TAK! Što je bilo?! Što ti je Zeeka napravila?! " sagnuo se prema njoj i polako je dignuo.Ona je pogledala na tenutak prema njemu.

"Nije 'ZEEKA', nego samo Zee.I ne, nije mi ništa napravila." lagano je koračila prema podzemnom labu.Zim je začuđeno gledao prema njoj.

"Tak! TAK!!! TAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!! BUDI TU KAD SE TEBI OBRAČAM!!!!!! " vikao je on prema njoj, no nikakve koristi.Ona ga uopće nije slušala.Lagano je šetala hodnikom do svoje sobe.Otvorila je vrata i bacila se na krevet.

"Gazdarice, što nije u redu? " pitala je MiMi nježno, sjedeći pokraj nje.

Tak uzdhne, te sjedne. " MiMi, trebam dijagnozu osjećaja.Upiši."

"Dakako." reče mali robotić te se rastvori na kompjutor s mikrofonom i kojim satelitom.

Tak postavi ruku na nezin kompjutor da očita.

"Upiši: sreća, radost, tuga, sažaljenje, strah, neugodnost...i sramota..." rekla je mirno, još uvijek malo tužno.Najednom prođe skener na MiMinom kompjutoru, uključujući i kroz njezinu ruku.Tada je nešto zapištao.

"Očitavam..." MiMi se mnogo skoncentrirala da njezina gazdarica dobije onon što je očekivala.Istiskala je dugi papir, koji je pružila svojoj gazdarici, uvućujući natrag svoj kompjutor.Tak je uzela papir te ga počela pregledno očitavati.Kada je pročitala zadnju rečenicu, žarko se zacrvrnila, odbacila papir i pala na krevet.

"Joj, JOJ!!!! TO JE POSVE NEMOGUĆE!!!! " vikala je uokolo.MiMi je ujedno uzela papir i pročitala.

"Ali gazdarice, to uopće nije loše..." pokušavao je robotić da je smiri.

"Nije loše?! NIJE LOŠE?!?! ZIM...I DA MI SE ON SVIĐA?!?!?! O NE!!! O NE!!!"

"Gazdarice...ako hoćete...ako će vam biti lakše..." dostigla je MiMi do svoje kamere vadeći onu kasetu koju je onu večer snimila te prilazeći TV-u.

"MiMi, što je to?!" pitala je gledajući svoga robotića kako ubacuje kasetu i prikazuje sliku.

Tak je sjedila.Vidjela je već prvi prizor i svega se prisjetila.MiMi je sjela pokraj nje, pitajući se kako će reagirati.Tak je samo sjedila i gledala.Slušala je svoje rečenice.

_I kak' ti se svidil ovaj moj plan za pokoravanje zimljanih?_

_1.E to baš nije tvoj plan nego moj_

_2.nije bilo za zemljane, nego da osvetimo idiota Diba! _

_Ah.Onda je onaj najbolji dio bio moj! _

_Nij nego moj! _

_S'ejedno._

Tak se nasmijala na to.Prisjećala se onog Zima kada je zadnjeg puta bila ovdje.

_A znaš, baš si lipa kad se ljutiš..._

_uf, a kad bi znala da je istina ono što je Dib rekal..._

_A kaj je rekal Zimmy?! _

_Da sam se do ušij zatreskal u te!!!! _

_To, nij istina..._

_Jep JUP je! _

_"Eh...kad bi to bar ZAISTA bila istina..._ "razmišljala je...

_A znaš li ti da si baš sladak bil, kad sam zadnji put ovdje bila?! MISLILa SAM DA SI SE ZAISTA ZATRESKAL U ME!!!!!!! _

_AH, ZAR-JUP-SI?! _

_AH! Ali to nije iskreno...Mislim da sam se sad..._

_Što-JUP-sada?! _

_ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA MI SE VIŠE SVIĐAŠŠŠššššš...!_

_NE VIRUJEM TI! DOOOOOOKKAA-JUP-AAAAŽŽŽŽIIIIIIIIIIIII..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJjjjjjjj..._

Gledala je kako je Zima tada poljubila.Postavila je prst na usne i lagano se smješila.Neobično je zavoljela taj osjećaj, a ne samo to, zaista ga je htjela ponovno okusiti.Da, baš tako.Htjela je ponovno podijeliti poljubac s njime. Legla je unatraške na jastuk i zaspala.(...)

Zimu je bilo žao, ali i teško.Nikada prije nije bio u centru pažnje (osim na Drugoj Velikoj Dodjeli) kao sada.Osijećao je nešto posebno prema Tak, otkada je ovdje, a sada i Zee?! Ona je isto posebna, a kada je otkrio da je Srk, pak ne zna što uopće osjeća.Trebao bi dobro promisliti.Malo se zaputio u Takovu sobu da vidi kako je.Lagano je odahnuo kada je vidio kako mirno spava.Sjeo je pokraj nje, no tada spazi i kasetu.Premota je te pogleda.On te večeri i nije bio baš pri sebi._Koja sramota!_ pomislio je.Lagano je krenuo van da je ne probudi, ali je MiMi bila brža, pa je tako zatvorila vrata njemu pod nos i zaključala ih.

"Predstava tek započinje...hi, hi, hi..." prošaptao je robotić i brzo se povukao prema gore.

_Taj proklet robot...Nikada nisam posumnjao da će prolupati! _pokušao je on da otvori vrata,no nikakvog uspijeha.Tada se i Tak probudi.

"Što do...ZIM?! Što ti radiš ovdje?! " digla se ona te pogledala prema neuspjelom osvajaču.

Zim je malo začuđeno, malo sramotno, pogledao prema njoj te nastavio otvarati, neuspješno.Ipak još jače.

"Htio...sam...vidjeti...kako...si...pa...sam...zaglavio...ovdje..." rekao je smireno, s visokog tona na tiši.

"A-ha." sjela je Tak na rub svoga kreveta.

Tada odjednom i struja nestane.Zim opet posumnja u MiMi i Gir, no u roku od par sekund i to ga prijeđe.Sjeo je na krevet, on na gornjem dijelu, Tak na donjem.

Bilo im je doista dosadno.No tada su se sjetili i neke igre.

"Ok, Zim, ti prvi." kaže Tak.

"Ok, mene je Dib zamalo strijeljao zato što smo ga Gir i ja u prošlosti 'jako povrijedili'." Zim lagano odgovori.Tak je bila malo iznenađena odgovorom, no ipak ne previše.

"Da vidimo, mene zamalo da 'neki' virus nije ubio, od tada otkad imam ovo u glavi." odgovori Tak, a sada se Zim iznenadi.

"Pa...Ja sam zepeo u Vootu (svemirski brod) sa Girom šest mjeseci, za koje je vrijeme on pjevo pjesmu o propasti." Tak se lagano nasmijala na to.

"Ja sam zapela u rezervnom brodu u svemiru nekoliko mjeseci, pokušavajući popraviti MiMi od zadnjeg Girovog napada, koji je i sada ostavio duboke posljedice u njoj." Tak je bila malo ljuta na to, no ništa se nije dogodilo.

"Hm...ja sam zapeo na Foodcourtii kao konobar i čistač, a i još uvijek si ne mogu zamisliti zašto me Sizz-lor toliko mrzi." sjeo je Zim na Takovu stranu.

"Ja sam zapela kao čistač na Prljavom Planetu." pomakla mu se ona bliže.

"Ja sam najmanji odrasli, zreo Srken." rekao je malo tužnije te joj se pomaknuo bliže.

"Ja sam treći najmanji odrasli, zreo Srken." ona je bila isto tužna zbog toga.Sjela je mrvicu bliže.

"Gir je specijalan SIR od Najviših." sjeo je on bliže.

"MiMi je napravljena od starog Sir-a i nekih rezervnih djelova." sjela je ona bliže, nekoliko centimetara od njega.

"Ja sam specijaliziran u istraživanju i tehnologiji." pogledao je pon blago prema njoj.

"Ja sam specijalizirana u terenskim taktikama i militerijskim vještinama." pogledala je ona blago prema njemu.

"Mrzim Diba."

"Uvidjela sam to.I ja isto."

Išli su sve bliže i bliže jedan prema drugome, tako da su se sada gledali duboko u oči.Iz nekog posebnog rezloga nijedan nije skidao pogled, samo su si dolazili sve bliže i bliže dok to približavanje nije preraslo u poljubac.Tak je osovila šape oko njegovog vrata, a on oko njenog struka.(...)

_Znam da nije lako,_

_vjerovati tako,_

_nego tko te životom voli-_

_KAO JA._

_ljubio sam žene,_

_i radio probleme,_

_dok nisam sreo tebe tamo-_

_ANĐELA._

_Teško je, ja znam,_

_a stani sad uz mene,_

_O-O-UUUU..._

_i vjeruj da sam taj,_

_jer borim se za tebe-_

_MALENA..._

"AWWWWWWWWWWW..." gledali su i snimali Gir i MiMi sve to kroz prozor.Odjednom su Tak i Zim prekinuli te je on skočio.

"GIR!!! MIMI!!! MOGAO SAM SI ZAMISLITI DA JE OVO VAŠA IDEJA!!!!! " povikao je.

"JUP." kimnuo je Gir glavom prema svojoj partnerici.

"JUP." kimnula je MiMi glavom prema njemu.

"Čekaj." spustila se Tak sa kreveta, dokoračila do prozora i spustila zavjese.Lagano se okrnula prema Zimu.

"I...? Gdje smo ono stali..? "

Drugi dan uputili su se u park.Zim je putem zezao Tak, kao i ona njega.Ovo su se vrijema najbolje sporazumijevali nego ikada.Oba dvoje su uživali u društvu jednog i drugog.Dib je, izuzev toga, bio znatiželjan.Imao je mnogo pitanja na mnoge teme._Zašto se Zim i Tak tako dobro razumiju? Otkud oni mogu osijećati slično nešto ovako?Ljubav? A sada još jedan izvanzemaljac? _pitao se non stop, koliko ih je i pratio.

"Hoh, oh.Nemoj mi reći da si i ti zatreskan u nju?" zapitao ga je poznat glasić odozada, pri čemu je Dib zamalo dobio srčani udar.

"HEJ, DA ME VIŠE NIKADA NISI TAKO PREPALA!!! " viknuo je on na Zee, što ju je veoma razljutilo.Naglim korakom povukla ga je prema sebi.

"Da jedno razjasnimo, Zemaljčiću.Ovdje JA, postavljam pitanja i vičem, a TI šutiš.Jasno? " Dib samo kimne glavom i odmakne se. "I? Kako glasi odgovor? "

"Što?! JA I U TAK?! Nema šanse!!!" gledao je malo osramoćeno pred njom.

"Vidim..." Zee, odnosno ALEEZ, je kranula ravno prema Zimu i Tak.

"...I zato mislim da JA zaslužujem najveće poštovanje na Srku, ikada. " zadovoljno je Zim zborio i dokazivao se pred Tak.

"Vidim..." odgovorila je ona prije nego ju je nešto povuklo unazad.Bila je to Zee, koja je sretno koračila kraj Zima.Tada se on najednom okrenuo da vidi što se događa, no kada je vidio NJU kraj sebe opet je osjećao prazninu u mozgu.

"Haj ZIM." rekla je Zee nježnije što je mogla te se nagnula nad njega.

"Hej." odmaknuo se on brzo, te krenuo dalje.

No Zee nije odustajala tako lako."Čuj, pitala sam se, odgovara ti da se večeras nađemo u jenom od ovih Zemaljskih...restorana? " pitala ga je gledajući ravno u oko.

"Misliš...kao spoj? "

"Hm...zavisi kako na to gledaš..." pogledala je ona malo u stranu.

"Hep, ja...vidiš...imam posla..." Započne on, no najednom Zee osjeti da ju nešto vuče za rep.Okrenula se i vidjela Tak iza sebe.

"Da...i to sa mnom..." gurne ju Tak u grm iza sebe, te nastavi hod sa Zimom.Zee je na trenutak gledala prema njima, pa je skočila iz grma skidajući lišće i grnje sa sebe.Tada joj priđe Dib.

"Mislim da Zim nema interesa za tebe...no zašto se toliko zalažeš za tog aroganca?! "

Zee je duboko uzdahnula te izdahnula. "Vidi, nemam vremena za te, ali ako baš želiš znati, Zim je sladak na svoj način." rekla je spremajući se da krene.

"Ah, a kada bi znala kakav je on zaista..." slegnuo je ramenima no tada ga ona ulovi.

"ŠTO ZNAŠ O ZIMU?! " pitala ga je.

"Vidiš, ja ga poznajem i istražujem otkad je ovdje sletio, pa bi se lako moglo dati odgovor...em...većinu?" odmaknuo se on brže nego si mogao reći keks.

Zee se zamisli. _Hm...ako upoznam Zimove slabe strane, možda ga nagovorim da izađe se mnom..._ zlovoljno se smijala u svojoj mašti. Zato ju je Dib potpuno začuđeno gledao.

"Hej, jesi li dobro? " pitao je nježno, bockajući je u ramenu.

"NE DIRAJ ME!! " poviknula je na njega, te ga pigledala u oko. " Vidi, imam ideju.Nađemo se danas, da mi ispričaš sve o Zimu."

"Nema šanse.Zašto bih se ja trebao naći sa tobom? "

"Pa...ako ti meni kažeš nešto o Zimu, ja ću tebi nešto o Srken Imperiji..."

Ta rečenica uhvati Diba na slabu točku.Lagano se osmjehnuo i pogledao prema njoj. "Kada da te pokupim? "

Bilo je večer.Vedra večer, na koju su se Zee i Dib dogovorili na poslovni 'spoj'.Dib je u osam došao po Zee, te su se uputili u restoran _PizzaHoll_. Možda je Dib sada imao imalo interesa za Zee, no ona je i dalje bila samo na Zimu.Pizza je bila za večeru, te su započeli razgovor o onome važnom.

"Zemljačiću, obećao si mi nešto, koliko se ja sijećam.I? Ćemo započeti? " gledala je ona znatiželjno, jedva čekajući da on započne.

"Pa i ti si meni, zar ne? "

"Da, da, no prvo ono najvažnije." ostavljala je Zee i dalje temu na mjestu.

Dib je lagano odahnuo."OK, odakle da započnem? Zim je arogantan, sebičan, glup, inatljiv..."

"Dobro, dobro, to znam.Može li nešto...zanimljivije? "

Dib je kolutao očima. "Hm...kad bolje razmislim..."

"DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA..." dizala se ona sve višlje i višlje, iz sve višlje i višlje znatiželje.

"On doista samo misli o svojoj misiji...i o neprijateljima..." potvrđeno je pogledao.Zee se naglo smkestila u svoj stolac. "Dalje? "

"Ah, da...i njegov SIR..."

"Što s njim? "

"Veoma je vezan uz njega, stalno ga treba za nešto." to je bilo to.Samo joj je to trebalo.Sada im Zim u šaci.

_Napokon...Sada je moj... _započela se opet zadovoljno ceriti u svojoj mašti.

"Hvala ti Zemljačiću, baš mi je to trebalo." spremala se ona no tada ju Dib zaustavi.

"Neh, eh.Samo malo.Mislim da sada ti MENI nešto duguješ."

"Oh, da.Dobro.Evo..." sjela je Zee natrag, a Dib je izvadio blokić i olovku, spremajući se da piše.

Zee je imala perfektan plan.Ovaj joj je bio osiguran, samo joj je sada trebao Zimov mali inatljivi Sir.Imala je sreće što ga je tako brzo našla.GIR se upravo vraćao iz restorana, sa tacosima za sebe i MiMi.Zadovoljno je skakutao ulicom, ne zanjući što ga uprav čeka.Zee se lagano šuljala za njim, kao što je to naučila na Srku.No, kada se najednom okrenula da vidi gdje je GIR, on je nestao.Stala je na cestu, no ništa.

"ŠTO ZLA DAMA TREBA? " zapištao je najednom bijeli pasić iza nje.Ona je skočila iz neočekivanja, te se lagano prepala malog Sir-a.Gledala ga je nekoliko trenutaka dok se sjetila onoga zbog čega uopće treba tog blentavca.

"Hej...em...GIR, je li tako? " zapita ga.

Gir brzo kimne glavom. "DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...ŠTO TREBATE? "

"Hm, imaš li volje poći sa mnom na jednu turu nachosa? "

Gir kimne glavom u obliku nijekanja.

"Buritos? "

Gir zaniječe.

"Sendvič? "

Gir zaniječe.

"Nečeg slatkog? "

Gir zaniječe.

"A što bi onda htio? " Zee je ponestalo ideja, te ga je napokon pitala da on izabere.

"Hm..." mali se robotić zamisli.Tada najednom pokraj njega prođe vjeverica.

"Hrčak! " vikne Gir te potrči prema toj vjeverici.Zee je neko vrijeme gledala potpuno začuđeno, no na kraju je uzela vjevericu, tj, hrčka za rep te ju podigla u zrak.

"Hrčak..." pogledao je Gir nježno prema Zee.Ona je odahnula te na kratko vrijeme pogledala na drugu stranu.

"GIR...Ovo nije hrčak...ovo je vjeverica..." rekla mu je smireno.

"VJEVE!!!! " viknuo je on opet, na što je Zee opet potpuno začuđeno pogledala.No, najednom se nečega sjetila.

"Čuj, Gir, dam ti vjevericu ako pođeš sa mnom." zlonamjerno mu se namijala.

"OKI-DOKI." rekao je te skočio na njenu glavu.Zee se gegala kao pingvin dok nije došla do svoje baze.

"Gir! GIR!!!! " vikao je Zim za svoji robotićem, jer ga zasada nije nigdje mogao pronaći.Tražio je po kući, po bazi, no kada je došao do vratiju, naglo je stao i pričekao dvije minute,da bude siguran da neće opet tresnuti o zid.

_Sigurno je otišao po tacose, ili nachose.Ali zašto se još uvijek nije vratio? _nakratko je promislio prije nego je otišao kroz vrata tražiti ga.

"Zim! Zimmy? " Tak je dokoračala u sobu da pronađe Zima, no sada njega nigdje. "Super.Taman kada sam uspjela dovući svoj brod, te pitati Zimiya za koji savijet, njega nigdje.To je tako tipično za njega." skoknula je na kauč, pokraj MiMi.Tada pogleda malo uokolo. _Hej, nema ni Zimovog inatljivog robota... _pomislila je trenutak, te se opustila gledajući TV.

Nakon nekoliko sati Zim se vratio kući.Nije Gir-a nigdje mogao naći.Bio je ljutit, ali i zabrinut u jednu ruku.Bio je strašno vezan za tog defektivnog robotića.Osim njega, prije Tak, nije imao nikoga.Zaista mu je puno značio.Sjeo je pod vrata, na trenutak razmišljajući.Tada je digao pogled i vidio Tak kako spava.Nije ju htio probuditi.No tada vrata zazvone, a Zim ih naglo otvori.Nadao se da će to biti Gir, no ništa.Gledao je uokolo, kad baci pogled prema dolje i ugleda pismo.Uze ga te započne čitati.

Jadan Zim, zasigurno se pitaš gdje je tvoj robotić.GIR-ić, jel' tak'? Da samo znaš kako je koristan u kućanstvu i tako sladak.Ah, no...prijeđimo na posao.Za svaki slučaj, ja ga imam,Zimmkey.Ako ga želiš ponovno vidjeti, nađi se sutra navečer sa mnom na najbližem raskrižju.

S ljubavlju, Zee, pusa!

Kada je sve pročitao, zamalo da nije pao u nesvijest od srama.Ta mala jednostavno ne pušta šape s njega!No a i kako će to objasniti Tak?

Lagano baci pogled na nju._Oh, tako je lijepa kada spava...Što će ona misliti o tome? Bolje da joj to i ne kažem, samo ću joj zadavati brige, a njoj to ne treba. _pomislio je.

Bila je točno ta večer, na koju se Zim spremao.Često je izbjegavao Tak i njena pitanja kao _Gdje je GIR? _a to ju je veoma čudilo.Pomogao bi joj na brodu, a ona njemu u nekim drugim poslovima.Ali ipak je pismo duboko sakrio da ga ona ne pronađe.Zbog ove večeri je bio veoma nervozan.Negdje oko osam, spremio se i izašao.Tak nije ništa rekao.Nadao se da će problemi proći kada sve ovo završi.Tak ga je čudno gledala.Nikada prije nije bio baš OVAKO nervozan.Zato je krenula za njime, a MiMi je naredila da čuva bazu.

(Kako to da uvijek jedan do dva odlazi van, a jedan do dva ostaje u bazi?)

Zim se nelagodno vukao po mraku.Nije znao što ga očekuje.Tak, pošto specijalizirana u terenskim taktikama, smireno se šuljala za njim, tako da on nije niti osjetio.Najednom je stao pod jednu svijetiljku, okretao se par puta, sve dok jedan drugi nije došao.Tak se malo nagnula da vidi koji je onaj drugi.

_ZEE?!?!?!?! OTKUD ONA OVDJE?!?! ZAISTA, MOGLA SAM SI ZAMISLITI DA JE TO ONA!!!! NO ZAŠTO ZIM?! _

zamalo da nije povikala pred njima.Brzo je postavila šape na usta i uskočila u najbliži grm.Zee i Zim su neko vrijeme pričali, sve dok ga Zee nije povukla prema cesti za sobom.Nakon što su otišli, Tak je iskočila iz grma i započela se čistiti od trnje. _"ŠIT!ŠIT!ŠIT!ŠIT! _tiho je govorila čupajući trnje.No kada je primijetila da ih nema, potrčala je njihovim putem.

Zee je povukla Zima do istog onog restorana, u kojem je neku večer imala poslovnu večer sa Dibom.Zim je sjeo s jedne strane, Zee s druge.Gledala ga je nježno, te potpuno privlačno, što Zimu uopće nije odgovaralo.Lagano joj se smijao i iskorištavao svaku slobodnu sekundu na pogleda u stranu.

"Hej, ZEE, imam jedno pitanje..." zapitao je sramežljivo.

"Bilo što, mali moj osvajačiću." na to se Zim potpuno zacrvenio.

"Hep, ja...vidiš..." pogledao je natrenutak koroz prozor. "Kak' je GIR? "

Zee je malo začuđeno reagirala."Ah, dobar.I doista vrijedan."

"TI...MALA...UuuuGgggRrrrrHhhhhhhh...!!! " Tak je bila pod stolom, prisluškujući cijeli njihov razgovor. Sada je najrađe htjela iskočiti i povuči Zima natrag u bazu.

"Ali...mislim, zar se ne pitaš zašto sam ti ga uopće uzela? " započela je Zee nakon kratke šutnje.

Zim je zakolutao očima, malo smiren. "E pa ZIIIM, zna da si luda za njim, no ZIIIIIM, ne zna zašto ga baš TOLIKO IZLUĐUJEŠ?!?! " skoro da se nije digao nad nju, vičeći.

"Pa...vidiš...imaš nešto...što čak i mene privlači..." rekla mu je nježno, no tada ju Tak lupi pod stolom u nogu.

"UF, Zim, ne moraš baš tako reagirati..."

Zim je samo začuđeno pogledao prema njoj.S nimalio interesa.

"No, hej, znam da ti je Tak više atraktivnija nego ja pa..." započela je, na što se on opet sav zacrvenim okrenuo prema njoj, no tada je ona sjela tik do njega.Gledala ga je ravno u oči.

"...čuj...mogu se potruditi da ti više svidim..." naginjala se ona sve više i više nad njega, čime se on sve postupnije POKUŠAVAO odmaknuti.

"Hej...ZEE...daj...imam ideju.A da odemo u kino? "

"Dobra ideja." povukla ga je ona opet za šapu i kroz vrata.

Tak se dignula, promrmljala nešto te krenula za njima.

U kinu, kao što se moglo očekivati, Zee je sjela tik do Zima, čime on nije bio zadovoljan.Tak je sjela dva reda iza njih, da oni ne bi posumnjali.Zim se pokušavao odmaknuti što više od nje, no ona nije odustajala, UOPĆE! Najednom mu se toliko približila da se praktično zaljepila za jednu njegovu stranu.No, kada mu je počela šaputati nešto u uho, Zimu je bilo toliko nelagodno, te se toliko prepao da je bacio sve kokice,preko svoje glave u zrak.Tada je bio toliko posramljen da je onu kutiju, stavio sebi na glavu, sve do kraja filma.

Kasno navečer, u noći, vratili su sa pred Zeeevu bazu.Ona je točno znala što sada treba napraviti.Jadan Zim...

"Lijepa večer." započeo je Zim sramežljivo.

"JUP."

"Sada, kada sam ti ispunio sve želje, mogu li onda dobiti svog GIR-A natrag? " zapito je zatim.

"OK." otvorila je vrata, te povikala za robotićem.Gir je spremno iskočio iz svoje uniforme te na vrata.

"GOSPODARU!!!!! " povikao je robotić te mu skočio na glavu.

"Dođi Gir, idemo doma." osvajač se spremao da krne, no Zee ga ulovi za rep.

"Zimmkey, znaš li što je kod nekih rasa tradicionalno napraviti poslije spoja? "

"Hem...hm..." ogledavao se on oko svih strana, no bez odgovora. "Ne znam.Reci ZIIIIMU!!! "

"Pa..." nagnula se ona više nad njega. " Reći pa-pa i..."

"Dobro.Laku noć." okrenuo se no ona ga opet uhvati za rep.Tada je stala,ljutito ga gledajući.

"ŠTO?! "

"Gospodaru..." započne GIR, "Mislim da zla dama misli...je...napraviti isto ono...što ste i sa gđicom Taky..." malo sramežljivo, bacio je GIR pogled unatrag.

"Misliš...GLUP...poljubit je? "

Gir kimne glavom isto što i Zee.

"Ufffff..." tada se on nagnuo prema njoj, kao i ona prema njemu.

Tak nije mogla doći k sebi kada je ovo vidjela.Iskreno, ovo zadnje uopće nije htjela vidjeti, te se brzo povukla na cestu, ravno prema Zimovoj bazi.Iskreno, ponovno, nije uopće ništa čula od ovog njihovog razgovora, jer bila je predaleko, no bila je i točno udaljena da vidi što oni to mute.

Zimove i Zeeiove usne su se samo nakratko dodirnule, što NJOJ nije odgovaralo.Zim je odmah prekinuo, te se okrenuo da ode.

"Čekaj..." okrenu ga ona te ga ponovno poljubi, iskoristivši sve najbolje iz tog poljupca.

Nekoliko minuta kasnije, prekinuli su, te je Zim krenuo kući, ovoga puta se ne okrćući da ga ona ne ulovi za rep.Zee mu je lagano mahala šapicom, sve dok on nije nestao u tami.Tada je postavila prst na usne lagano se smijući.

"Hm...mogao je on to i bolje..." okrenula se i ušla...

_Svi su znali otpočetka,_

_kad sam sreo njene oči._

_Svi su znali osim mene,_

_glave će me ona doći._

_Od ponora do visina,_

_padao sam i letio._

_Ukrala je dušu moju,_

_nisam niti osjetio..._

Zim se trkom vrtio kući.Bila je tišina.Tada se ogledao za Gir-om.On mu je i dalje bio na glavi, pavajući.Uze ga lagano i položi na kauć, tiho se šuljajući van, no predine ga nešto.

"Dobro veče, Zim.Znaš li koliko je sati? " Tak je prekriženih ruku stajala pred televizijom, dok on, na vrtima.On se okrenuo, te vrtio pogledom ne znajući što reći.

"Ah, vidi...imao sam...posla..."

"Posla kao spoj sa Zee? "

Zim je samo pogledao prema njoj.Potpuno začuđeno, počeo joj se bližiti.

"Kako...? "

Tada Tak produži korak prema njemu s velikim samopouzdanjem, ali i boli u srcu.

"Samo mi reci jedno, Zim.Jesi li se zabavio? " pogledala ga je pod okom.

Zim je vrtio glavom znajući da ona griješi.I to mnogo.

"Nije bilo to u pitanju...mislim..."

"KAKO NIJE?! AH...MOGLA SAM SI MISLITI DA ĆEŠ JOJ SAMO TAKO POLETJETI!!!!! " bila je tako ljuta, a i toliko ju je boljelo da mu je okrenula leđa da ne otkrije njene emocije.

"Tak...nije tako kako ti misliš..." Zim je bio iznenađen njenom reakcijom.

"ZIM...LIJEPO SAM VIDJELA KAKO SE LJUBITE..." Tak je još započela i plakati.

"BILO JE PRISILNO!!! " povikao je s suzom.

"Ma možeš si misliti...UOPĆE TI NEVJERUJEM!!! " Tak mu se naglo okrenula, tako da su sada bili par centimetara udaljeni jedan od drugoga.

_On plače?_

_Ona plače?_

Tada se Zim prvi udaljio, te joj lagano joj se nasmiješio.

"Nema potrebe da se TI toliko brineš, ili da toliko patiš, samo radi MENE.Ali dobro me poslušaj,TAK,ja dobro znam da ZEE nije za mene, ali da znaš pravi razlog..." zacerekao se malo, produžujući prema vratima, "...sada bi se samo smijala.Vjeruj mi."

Rekao joj je najsmirenije da ne započne plakati te se udaljio u lab, no nije primijetio da mu je nešto ispalo.Tak je prišla k tome, podigla te počela čitati.Bio je to onaj papirić koji je neke noći Zee ostavila pred vratima.Za Zima.

"...imao je pravo..." pošaptala je tiho.Imala je osjećaj da će sve zidove razbiti, sada je bila ljuća nego kada je pomislila kako joj je Zim život uništio.Ipak, oprostila mu je, prijatelji su.Ali zašto se zbog njega uopće toliko brine? _Ne, ne, NEMA ŠANSE!!!! TAKO MI SVETICE SRKA!!!!! NE MOŽE BITI!!!!_

LJUBAV? Često se pitala, čemu sve to uopće znači?!Kakav je to uopće osjećaj?! _To je zasigurno ovaj planet kriv..._.Možda.Ali preveliko da bi povjerovala.Sada je mislila samo na jedno: Zee i osveta.Tak je bila toliko ljuta, da je upravo marširala prema njenoj bazi.Bilo je negdje 2-3 ujutro, mark i tama, tako da nije trebala staviti hologram.Uletjela je ravno unutra, no nije ju nigdje mogla vidjeti.Tada je prohodala ravno niz dolje, u njenu tajnu bazu, no tada je čula kako netko govori.Zee s Najvišima.

"Moji dragi Najviši,ne mogu ni minutu više ostati na ovom planetu! Molim Vas, koliko..." započela je ona pred njima, no Najviši kao da nisu ni marili.

"Osvajaču Zee, a misija? " zapitao je Crveni.

"Moji Najviši, nisam još..."

"NISI JOŠ?!" digao se sada i Ljubičasti.

"Čuj, ako misliš što brže otići sa tog planeta, onda Zimu moraš što prije reći istinu o njegovoj misji! U suprotnom... bolje da ni ne pomislimo na to." Crveni je odgovorio, malo ljutito, ali ipak...smirenije...

"Da moji Najviši." spustila je ona glavu, te ugasila ekran i lagano izdahnula.

"Ne može mu reći! To će ga slomiti! " Tak je krenula da potrči što brže potrčati u bazu, da sačuva Zima od te strašne istine.

_HEY?! ZAŠTO JA UOPĆE MARIM OKO TOG TVRDOGLAVOG GASVIGASPOLOČA?! _

Htjela je potrčati korz vrata, no tada se ona naglo zatvore a Tak udari ravno u njih.

"Nemoj misliti da ću te tako lagano pustiti, kad već znaš moju tajnu." smireno joj je neprijateljica rekla ispred nje, dok se Tak još oporavljala od pada.

Tada je skočila na noge, pogledavši oko sebe."A nemoj TI misliti da ću tako lagano odustati! " zlonamjerno joj se smešila te poletjela kroz otvoreni pozor pokraj sebe.Zee je neko vrijeme stajala u šoku,a onda izleti kroz vrata, ravno prema Zimovoj bazi kao Tak.

_K vragu.Ponekad kad bi mi SIR dobro došao ja ga nemam..._

Trčale su ravno prema sada ili ubudućem jadnom Zimu, ne znajući što ga očekuje.Tak je naglo otvorila vrata.

"ZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Zimu se jedna antena naglo digne.Mislim lijeva.

"ZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

naletjela je Zee naglo kroz vrata, preko Tak.

Zimu se sada ona druga antena digla, ležeći paralelno s onom prvom.

Tak i Zee su pogledale jedna prema drugoj pa u Zimovog robotića sa strane.

"GIR!!!! GDJE JE ZIM?!?! " u isto vrijeme su njih dvije povikale.Tada je MiMi izašla iz labaratorija.

"Hej, GIR, Zimu treba..." _GLUP! _pogledala je prema Zee i Tak, kada su one odjednom potrčale prema dolje.MiMi se naglo maknula u stranu, te sjela kod GIR-A gledajući TV.

Njih dvije,znači Zee i Tak, dogurale su se do malenog osvajača, koji je POTPUNO ZAČUĐENO gledo prema njima, a one antene su mu se naglo spustile. "Hep...Što bi ovo trebalo značiti? " pitao ih je.

"Zim, imam ti nešto veoma važno za reći..." započela je Zee prva no Tak ju je povukla prema sebi.

"Nemoj to napraviti.SLOMIT' ĆE GA DO ZADNJE KOSTI!!! " povikala je na nju.

Zim je (i dalje začuđeno) povukao antenu gore pa dolje.

"TI" pokazao je prema Zee, "ŠTO TAKO VAŽNO IMAŠ ZA REĆI ZIIIIIIMU !? RECI ZIIIIIMU!!!!!!!"

"TI" pokazao je prema Tak, "ŠTO ĆE ZIIIIIMA SLOMITI ?! RECI ZIIIIIMU!!!!!!!! "

Tak i Zee su gledale prema njemu, sada mijenjajući pogled na 'potpuno začuđeno na - LUĐAK'.

"Idiot." prva je Tak rekla, na što je Zee samo kimnula glavom.

"No, natrag na posao." nastavila je Zee, dok ju je Tak držala za nogu.

"NEEEEEMMMMOOOOJJJJJJ!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

"Zim...ZIM...dobro me poslušaj..." pokušala je Zee da se oslobodi no nikakve koristi...

"A RECI VEĆ JEDNOM!!!!! VEĆ DANIMA TRTIŠ O TOME A NIKAKO DA NE KAŽEŠ!!!!! " povikao je sada Zim.

Tada je Tak skočila na Zee, spriječavajući da kaže istinu.

"Tvoja misija...tvoja misija Zim...ONA JE LAŽ!!!! SAMO ČISTA LAŽ!!!! "

Zim je blejao, jezik van iz ustiju, antene iza glave."M-molim..."

"TO NIJE ISTINA...NE VJERUJ JOJ ZIM...NEMOJ..." pkušala je Tak da ga odvrati od te misli.

"...ZIM, ISTINA JE!!! NAJVIŠI SU TI LAGALI, CIJELO VRIJEME!!!! POSLANA DA TI TO KAŽEM!!!!LAŽ, ČISTA LAŽ ZIM!!!! AKO MI NE VJERUJEŠ, PITAJ IH!!!!! " vikala je Zee što je jače mogla, kada je Tak najednom prestala vući i potezati.

"Zim, jesi li dobro? "

"Evo...imam dokaz..." izvadila je jedan papirić i dodala Zimu.Zim je pozorno čitao.

Napokon je došlo vrijeme da ti to kažemo : ZIM, postao si dosadan i inatljiv, te više ne žalimo čuti za tebe.OVIME TI ŠALJEMO DA SI ZBAČEN S SRKA.Zbačen, Z-B-A-Č-E-N, ZIM.Nadamo se da napokon razumiješ.

potpis, Najviši

Crveni i LJubičasti

Zim je gledao.Lagano je slegnuo ramenima i ispustio papirić.Tada osjeti i suzu u oku."Ne...ne...to je nemoguće..." tiho si je šaptao.

Tak mu je tada prišla i lagano ga tapšala."Zim..."

Tada je počeo plakati i vikati što je jače mogao."TO JE NEMOGUĆE!!!!!POTPUNO NEMOGUĆE!!!!I SVE ŠTO SAM NAPRAVIO ZA NJIH I ONI MI TAKO VRAĆAJU!?!?!?"

Zee je samo gledala, dok ga je Tak pokušavala smiriti." Zim, nisi ti kriv...daj, pokušaj se smiriti..."

"KAO ĆU SE SMIRITI?! ZBAČEN SAM S RODNOG PLANETA!!!! " pogledo ju je ravno pod oko, nježno, s puno boli i suza. "...Tak...nemam gdje..." okrenuo se, počevši lupati i skakati gdje god je stigao.

"JESI LI TO TRAŽILA?! ZAISTA..." okrenula se Tak na trenutak k Zee, a tada natrag k Zimu.

Uzela ga je pod šapu i povela ga iznad laba, na kauč pred TV.

"Nije fer...jedn-jednostavno nije fer..." lagano je govorio kroz suze.Uz ikakvu mogućnost, Tak ga je uzela u naručje, te ga lagano tapšala po anteni.

"Naravno da nije..." govorila mu je tiho da se smiri.

"Tak, nemam dom...nemam uopće gdje...nemam nikoga..." jadan se osvajač (ustvari ex-osvajač) sav rasplakao u njenom naručju.

"Zim, tvrdoglavcu mali, imaš mene..." tiho mu je prošaptala, na što je on digao glavu.

"I mene..." sjeo je GIR do njega.

"I mene..." sjela je MiMi ispred njega.

Zim se uspio nekako nasmijati, " Hvala vam, hvala.Ne znate koliko mi puno ovo znači." rekao im je tiho, te vrati pogled prema Tak.Ona mu se smješila što je najbolje mogla, da mu olakša bol.Tada njoj potekne jedna suza niz obraz, a Zim joj obriše.

"Tak...hvala ti što dijeliš tu bol sa mnom...ali zadajem ti...prevelike muke..."

"Ne, Zim...uopće..." dolazila mu je bilže, htjevši ga poljubit na usne, no Zim se usprotivio.Lagano joj se odmaknuo.

"Mislim...da nije vrijeme za to..." Tak je pogledala prema njemu, kimnula glavu te ustala.

"Idem...pripravit' nešto za smirenje..." s time ga je ostavila samog sa Gir-om i MiMi.Njoj je bilo isto toliko teško koliko je bilo i njemu.Htjela mu je uz ikakvu pomoć što više olakšati.Nije fer od Najviših da rade takve stvari, no zašto?! Zim se cijeli život mučio i trudio oko svoje misije, čak, kada je zadnji put bila ovdje vidjela ja da je strogo vezan za svoj posao.

_Mislim da to ipak nije zaslužio..._ dohodala je natrag u sobu, kada vidje Zima kako lijepo i mirno spava, udobno i smješteno.Bilo joj je žao.I ona je znala da je Zim bio iritantan ali ovo za njega nije obična kazna, ovo je doživotna posljedica s kojom se sada mora snositi.Lagano je ostavila stvari na stol, te legla tik do njega.

Zee je već neko vrijeme otišla, s jako velikom grižnjom savijeti."Što sam to samo napravila..."

_Smijem se u sebi,_

_mada rijetko,_

_sve je važno, sve je sveto,_

_za mene,_

_Predaleko..._

_Pričam, _

_sama sebi,_

_ali tiho,_

_da ne probide se netko-_

_koga nema, _

_odavno..._

_Moje vrijeme vrijedi ništa,_

_to je vrijeme, _

_bez tebe..._

Drugo jutro, Tak je ranije ustala nego Zim.Bila je nešto bolje volje, možda zato jer je subota (jer kao i kod školaraca, Park je zatvoren i subotom i nedjeljom), ili je malog ex-osvajača htjela razvedriti.Pošla je u kuhinju i napravila mu obilan doručak sa svakojakim Srkeanskim specijalitetima: nachos, buritos, tacos i svime onime što NIJE dio zemaljske hranije ili sastava ili vode.

Gir je nakon lijepog spavanca odmah upalio TV, jer mu je sada bio omiljen show.

Tada je Tak izašla pred njih, s tako velikom paletom da je GIR mogao samo zinuti, isto kao i MiMi.

"Gir, zar ne vidiš da Zim spava? Mora se odmoriti..."

"Bez brige Tak.Budan sam." tiho i mirno je je rekao, što je bilo uvelike neobično, i to baš za njega.

Tak se malo zamislila, pogledala Gir-a koji je i dalje gledao prema tako velikom obilnom doručku, te natrag prema Zimu.

"Zim, vidi koliki doručak sam ti napravila! Takav nisi vidio ni na Velikoj Dodijeli..."

Zim je pogledao prema prema njoj, pa prema paleti.

"Puno ti hvala na pažnji, ali nisam gladan." rekao je smireno.

Tak je gladala začuđeno.Tada je skočila na kauč do njega, postavila ruku na njegovo čelo, otvorila mu usta i ugurala toplomjer.Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije, izvadila ga je.

"Hm...čini se da nemaš temperaturu...a nisi niti bolestan.ŠTO TI JE ONDA?!?! " povikala je zatim na njega.Zim je smireno pogledao prema njoj, te legao na drugu stranu kauča, s nimalo znakova osjećaja.

"Ništa.Samo nisam gladan." ogrenuo je pogled natrag prema TV-u.

"Gđice Tak..." započe Gir sada.

"Gazdarice..." tada će MiMi.

"Da? "

"SMIJEMO LI POJESTI OVO?!?! " povikali su robotići u isti čas.Tak je samo kinula u znaku potvrde, pošto Zim nije htio.Gir i MiMi su zatim navalili na paletu, da bi za par trenutaka ležali jedan pokraj drugoga sa punim trbuhima.

Tak je bila začuđena ovim pogledom, što u Zimu uopće nije ništa pobudilo.On je samo maknuo gluavu u stranu, ne mareći.

"Ovo tebi nije uopće zabavno ili smiješno ili...moža kako bi ti najverojatnije rekao...dječački glupo? " zapitala ga je Tak.

"Možda." kinuo je samo glavom.

_Što je s njim? Više nije onaj isti. _razmišljala je.Tada se sjetila nečeg.Započela je bockati Zima po ramenu.

"Što radiš?" zapitao ju je.

"Samo ti želim pobuditi osjećaje..." rakila je to neko vrijeme, no nikakve reakcije.

"Hm..." povukla ga je zatim za rep.

"Hoćeš li...molim te prestati? " dignuo se sjedeći pred njom.

"Reci mi da li si to osjetio?" pitala ga je.

"Naravno da jesam." nije pokazivao nikakve reakcije.

"A ovo." potegnula ga je zatim za uši.

"Auč.DA! " povikao je na trenutak, no i dalje ništa.Tada ga povuče za antene."Tak, hoćeš li molim te..."

"Ne..." držala ga je i dalje.No tada je on poskočio, te završio na njoj.Potpuno smireno i bez osjećaja držao ju je čvrsto za ruke.Ona se lagano crvenila, ne znajući što da kaže.Tada ju on pusti.

"Rekao sam ti.Ne-diraj-moje-antene." sjeo je natrag na svoje mjesto.

_ZnaAaAaAaAammmmmm..._ zlonamjerno se smijala.Lagano se dovukla do njega,te postavi ruke točno iza njegovog grla.

"A...ovo? " legla je točno na njega, mameći ga svojim očima.

"Tak...zaista ja-" gledao je začuđeno, isto i smireno, dok se ona igrala njegovim antenama.Zim nije znao da li da se opusti ili bori protiv.Skinuo joj je ruke sa sebe, te ju lagano počeo odmicati.

"Tak.Imam osjećaje, ali...mislim da se moram naprvo oporaviti..."

"Ali ne možeš tako vječno..." govorila mu je.

"Ako trebam..."

"NE TREBAŠ, NE SMIJEŠ ZIM!!!! " viknula je na njega, s jednom suzom u očima.

Pogledao ju je balgo.Nije htio da i ona pati.

"Nemam gdje.Moj je život posve sada preokrenuo.Bio sam pre naivan da bih povjerovao, da imam uopće misiju.Pogledaj me: malen sam, nemam titulu, misiju, život.Sve mi je propalo..."

započeo je plakati, čim bi samo pomislio na ono sinoć.

"Ali nisi ti kriv...Zašto si Najviši moraju toliko dopustiti?! Nije fer..." sjela je okomito, skretajući pogled s njega.

"Život nije fer, Tak." hladno je govorio, nagnuo se nad nju te ju povukao prema sebi.Postavio je šapu ispod njene čeljusti te je lagano poljubio.

"OooooooooooPPPpppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." izjavili su Gir i MiMi u isti čas.

Tak i Zim su prekinli, malo pogledavši prema njima pa jedan prema drugome.Zim se nekom mukom ipak uspio nasmješiti.

"Evo vidiš da možeš! " skočila je ona pred njega, sva sretna primeći ga za šape.

Zim je pogledao u stranu, ispustio je te prišao vratima.

"Ne, ne mogu.Ne želim." rekao joj je tiho te se povukao u lab.

Tak je neko vrijeme gledala prema vratima, razmišljajući o tome što je rekao, te vrati pogled pred sebe.

"Samo da se što prije oporavi...ili ne napravi neku glupost..." govorila je da sebe što prije smiri.

"GĐICE TAK?! VOLITE LI MOGA GOSPODARA?!?!?! " povikao je GIR tako da je čak i Zim mogao čuti.

Tak je pogledala prema robotiću ne znajući što da kaže."Pa...vidiš...ja..."

"Pa dakako da DA! " prva će MiMi, umjesto svoje gazdarice.Tak je odmah digla pogled." Zar ne vidiš kako je crveni pr-" navali tada Tak na svojeg robotića da mu zaštropa usta. "Uopće ju ne slušaj GIR!! " govorila je malko i crvena u licu.

GIR je začuđeno gledao." I dalje ne kužim.DA ILI NE?! "

Tak je vrtila očima po sobi tražeći odgovor.Tada se sjetila."Tko je za tacos? " pitala je na što su robotići veselo uskliknuli te odmah zaboravili na temu Zim Tak.(...)

Zim ulazi u svoj labaratorij i razgledava se.

_Uvijek sam želio biti-_

_neki drugi,_

_skrivena krivim osjećaja sreće,_

_posvuda._

Stoji pred ekranu za telefoniranje.Sijeća se svojih prijašnjih poruka Njavišima.

_Riječi su bile samo nešminkane-_

_laži,_

_one su krive što te nema kraj mene._

Sijeća se svega onoga što su mu lažno obećali.

_Ako me ikad,_

_sretneš u prolazu,_

_znat ćeš da ovako više ne mogu,_

_znat ćeš jer tuga je u-_

_pogledu..._

Pogleda prema operacijskom stolu i expreimentima.Sjeća se starih dana na Akademiji, kako su ga užasno tretirali.

_Moje ledeno srce je-_

_dječji grijeh,_

_moje oči su vrata-_

_u izgubljen svijet,_

_moj život je priča-_

_ko' u snu-_

_odraz u slomljenom zrcalu..._

Kleće na koljena, osjeti suzu u oku, pogleda natrag prema staklenim tikvicama i tekućinama, te se sjeti nečeg.Nagle potrči prema njima i započne nešto pripravljati.

_Tak...ona će imati veću sreću kada mene nebude bilo.Napokon će postati osvajač, a što nju usrećuje, usrećuje i mene... _

_Moje ledeno srce je-_

_dječji grijeh,_

_moje oči su vrata-_

_u izgubljen svijet,_

_moj život je priča-_

_ko' u snu-_

_nonstop tone u tugu slomljenu... (...)_

Tak se u kuhinji zabavlja sa robotićima.Gir peče palačinke,a MiMi u malo pomaže.Tak zamišljemo gleda prema stolu, što primijeti i njezin robotić.

"Gazdarice..." sjela je za stol nasuprot nje.No Tak nije reagirala.

MiMi zakotrlja očima._JOJ _pomisli na trenutak. " Zzzziiiiiiimmmmm..." kaže MiMi nježno oponašajući Takov glas, kada odjednom ona digne pogled. "Da? "

MiMi kimne glavom."Jao, vidi ti se da si zatreskana do ušiju."

Tak je pogledala nakoso malo crvena. "Ja? Pih..." mahnula je rukom, na što je njen robotić malko začuđeno pogledao. "Nisam bila zaljubljena od Akademijskih dana..."

"Ma, to ne bi ni Najviši povjerovali." skočilja je MiMi sa stolica na pod.

"Što time želiš reći? " pitala ju je gazdarica okrenuvši se prema njoj.

"_Jao ZIM! DA BAR ZNAŠ KOLIKO TE VOLIM!!!_ " započeo je robotić oponašati Tak, na što je ona DOISTA reagirala.

"MIMI!" viknula je ljutito na nju, crvena u licu, skočivši sa stolica."To-nije-istina."

"Kako da neeee..." rugao joj se robotić. "ZIM,ZIMMY, ZIMKY..." lagano se robot udaljavao dok joj se ljuti Srken sve više i više približavao.Nakon toga počeli su juriti i loviti se po cijeloj bazi.Najednom vrata zazvone.Taku se jedna antena naglo podigne, tad skoči postavi hologram i na vrata.

"DA? " naglo ih je otvorila, kad ono Dib na njima."DIB?! ŠTO TREBAŠ ZEMALJSKI TVORE?! " izderala se na njega dok joj je još vremena trebalo da dođe do zraka.

"Ja..." započeo je kada se ono MiMi začuje iznutra.

"_ZAR NIČ NE SHVAĆAŠ?! SADA SI SLAĐI, SADA TE ZAISTA VOLIM!_" povikala je na cijelu bazu.

"MIMI!!!!!!! " povikala je tada Tak na nju, no vrativši pogled prema Dibu imala je žarko crvenu boju na licu.

Dib je začuđeno pokazao prema unutra pa prema njoj.

"Bolje ne pitaj.Hajde, reci što trebaš? " dopratila ga je unutra, sjela udobno na kauč, dok je on stajao pred vratima.

"Htio sam ti reći...HA!!! IMAM VAS SADA!!!! " povikao je pozujući prema njoj.Tak je samo šire te začuđeno pogledala prema njime.

"Žao mi je no mislim da ne-" taka bukne nešto ispod njih.Tak se odmah dosijeti što bi to moglo biti."Zim..."

Odjednom je skočila, potjerala Diba van, skinula hologram i potrčala prema dolje.

Nije ni trebala otvarati vrata, jer je kod ovog experimenta prešao sve granica.Sve je bilo pougljeno, više nema onog osjećaja da je ovo nekada bio glavni hodnik Srkeanske baze.Tu i tamo bio je malo gorući plamen.Tak je lagano ušla, gledajući sa svih strana.Već je prije osjećala da će se nešto dogoditi, no nije sumnjala u ovo.Pogledom je tražila Zima.Gledala je svuda uokolo, no ništa.Tada je vidjela nešto iza operacijskog stola.Približila se i vidjela malog ex-osvajača kako leži sam u svojoj propasti.Nije se micao.

Tak je potrčala prema njemu.Klonula i primila ga u naručje.Na trenutak je pomislila da je mrtav.Započela ga je buditi.

"Zim...Zim...molim te, probudi se...nemoj umrijeti..."

_Znaš da se boje kad pitam-_

_kako si,_

_govorim o tebi, _

_razmišljam ti._

_Možda se zrno ljubavi-_

_skrio,_

_jer bilo je tako kao je bilo._

_Oprosti mi,_

_za sve gluposti,_

_samoća i tuga-_

_uvijek da te podsjeti..._

"Jao..."

"Shhh..."

"Tak? "

Bio je utorak, samo četiri dana otkad je Zim prouzrokovao samom sebi nesreću.Sada mu je bilo lošije nego prije.Nije se mogao dizati, ni pomicati noge i ruke.

Reklo bi se, da mu je Tak spasila život.Imao je sreću što ga je tako rano pronašla, a i njegovala sve ovo vrijeme.Ali Zima je jedno mučilo.Zašto?

Usprkos teškom položaju i teškom disanju, uspijevao je nekako razmišljati i razgovarati s njome.

Tak je sjedila kraj njega, ruke postavljene na stolu a glavu lagano na njima.

"Treba ti odmor.I to jako dugi." tiho joj je govorila.

On je nakratko gledao prma njoj, pa okrenuo glavu na drugu stranu.

"Zašto Tak.Zašto? " pitao je vrativši pogled prema njoj.

Tak je kimnula glavom ne znajući o čemu on to govori. "Na što misliš? "

"Tak, to je pre očito.Zašto si mi pomogla? "

Tak je spustila ruke, te tako i pogled prema dolje. "Ne-ne znam."

Zim je lagano izdahnuo, položivši glavu okomito zatvorenih očiju.

"Mogla si me pustiti da krepam, te me tako pokazati Najvišima da si me ti ubila.Tako bi uzrokovala opće zadovoljstvo Srkeanske Imperije, koji bi te najvjerojatnije proglasili ultimativnim osvajačem.Prvorazrednim..."

Tak je podigla pogled natrag prema njemu.

_Tako je sladak kada je miran...ČEKAJ?!?! ŠTO JA TO MISLIM?!?!?!_

"Zar ne želiš to? " pitao ju je nakon kratke šutnje.

"Da, da, no..." Tak je iskorištavala svaki slobodni trenutak da pogleda u stranu, jer ga jednostavno nije mogla ravno u oči.

"Pogledaj me." rekao joj je.Nakon što je okrenula svoj pogled prema njemu, nastavio je.

"Prije tjedan dana, imala si plan : ubit me, zbrisat sa lica planeta, a sada kada se samovoljno žrtvujem, ne želiš iskoristiti?! " govorio joj je nježno, tako da ona nije mogla odbiti.Htio joj je nešto dokazati,ali ona nikako nije htjela shvatiti.

"Ne, ne mogu to napraviti, Zim." kimala je glavom, a u glasu joj se mogla primijetiti tuga i bol.

Zim opet bolno izdahne vrativši glavu na prijašnji položaj.Tada se Tak spremala da ide.

"Zašto? " mali je ex-osvajač bio i dalje uporan, no sada je izabrao zapovjedan način.

Tak mu je neko vrijeme bila ležima okrenuta, vrteći glavom uokolo za odgovorom.Tada mu se naglo okrenula, malo crvenom u licu, te počela mahati rukama posvuda.

"Znaš da nisi bio u Parku dva dana?! Skoro si četiri dana spa-"

"Ne mijenjaj temu Tak." strogo joj je rekao i dalje zatvorenih očiju.Tak je začuđeno gledala prema njemu, stojeći ko' upravo uklesan kamen.Do sada, NIKADA, Zima nije vidjela ovakva.Strogoga.

"Želim da mi kažeš istinu."

Tak je tad pomakla, prekriživši ruke, a i sa malo ljutitim pogledom. "Baš si tvrdoglav."

"I ti si.Samo više." sada je bio smireniji, jer skoro da i nije mogao.

Taku se jedna antena podigla, a nakon nekog trenutka se spustila.

"Tak, znam da se iza tih lijepih lavandnih očiju krije inteligencija, pamet, pa i tvoj tako nagli temprament.Sve što tražim, jest da mi kažeš tri, samo tri riječi, zašto me nisi pustila u smrti...?"

Tak je lagano najmiješila, kao i zacrvenila, na lijepim riječima, ali ipak ne znajući što da kaže.

"Zim, ter...smo mi...prijatelji...i...i...ne mogu dopustiti...jednostavno rečeno...ne mogu te ubiti..." dokoračila je do stola, nagnula se nad te ga primila za jednu ruku.

"Sad vidim koliko taj 'prijateljski' sporazum vrijedi." govorio je tiho.

"Dobro, idem gore vidjeti što roboti rade." digla se, prošetala do vratiju te prije nego je izašla uvelike mu se nasmijala.

Zim je postavio glavu okomito zatvorivši oči.Lagano se smijao u svojoj mašti.(...)

_Vidi vidi, Zima opet nema.A ni Tak.Mislim da ću ih danas malo posjetiti. _razmišljao je sivi cijeli dan gledajuć prema vratima, ne bi li najednom Zim i Tak dotrčali, te prema njihovim uobičajenim položajima.

Tada je zvonilo za kraj nastave tog dana.Dib je prije svih istrčao, ravno prema svojoj kući, pa do Zimove baze.Stao je pred njih da pokuca, no tada se ona otvore, a sivi skoči u grm sastrane.MiMi i Gir iznosili su smeće, a pritom su vrata bila otvorena.To je i sivi primijetio, te se što prije i brže ušuljao unutra.(...)

Tak je uzastopno uz bolesnog Zima.Pomagala bi mu što je bolje mogla.Zato vrijeme Zim bi ju samo gledao, bez ikakvog ispada bijesa ili ako nešto nije na njegovom mjestu.

Najednom se ona okrenula vidjevši ga kako ju simpatično gleda.

"Što tako gledaš? "

Zim je samo podignuo pogled prema njenom."Hm? "

"Pitah: što-tak-gledaš-u-mene? " pitala ga je opet, samo sada malo živnije.

Zim joj se lagano smiješio. "Zbilja želiš znati? "

Tak mu kimne glavom.

_Provalnik! Provalnik! _dojavljivao je odjednom kompjutor, odjednom, tako da Zim nije mogao dovršiti ono što je Tak htio reći.

"Poslije ćeš, sada idem prvo vidjeti tko to gore radi nered." nasmijala mu se te produžila prema gore.

_Najljepši i najatraktivniji si Srken koji sam ikad vidio..._ naslonio je glavu unatrag lagano izdahnuvši.

"Zimmy..." tiho je dopirao poznat glas odostraga.Zim je otvorio oči da pogleda tko je, no kada je vidio Diba, nije se baš previše uzbuđivao.

"Smješak..." podignuo je sivi fotoaparat da ga slika, dok se Zim lijepo nasmješio.Tako je stajalo nekoliko sekundi, kada odjednom Dib primjeti da nešto ne štima.Tada spusti kameru i pogleda ljutito prema neprijatelju.

"Čuješ, zar me nećeš bar pokušat spriječit?! "

Zim je smireno slegnuo ramenima. "Zašto bih? "

Dib je stajao u šoku.Što se dogodilo s onim ljutim pogledom, izijanje nekontroliranog bijesa i pokušajima da ga ubije?!

Tada Zim spusti glavu, te ga začuđeno pogleda. "Što nije u redu? "

"Ti...ti...nisi ljut? "

"Ne."

"Bijesan? "

"Ne."

"Možda se smo PRAVIŠ!?!?! "

Zim zakotrlja očim. "Duh, ne, Dib.Mislim iskreno! Upri tu...stvar i slikaj me!Pokaži me svijetu!" opet se do ušiju nasmješio što je bolje mogao.

Dib je upreo kameru, ali...ali jednostavno nije mogao.

"Ne mogu.Prejednostavno je!" viknuo je ispustivši kameru.Potrčao je prema zelenome, nagnuvši se nad njega te ga ljutito pogledao. "To je zasigurno zamka.ŠTO STE TI I TAK ISPLANIRALI?!?! NISAM JA TOLIKO GLUP!!!! "

Zim je samo gledao, začuđeno, ali i dosta smireno. "Ne mislim da si glup.Samo to napravi, za tvoje i moje dobro."

Dib ga je pogledao. "Za tvoje dobro?! Zim, dovraga, što se to s tobom događa?! "

Zim nije znao što da odgovori.Umjesto toga, zatitrao je antenama, gore dolje, te slegnuo ramenima.Tada se sivi započelo lagano udaljavati.

"Ah, znam.Za to je zaslužna Tak...ZAR NE?! "

"Tak?! " nasmijao se Zim najjače koliko je mogao.Dib je za to samo gledao.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka sabrao se. "Oprosti mi, ali to je tako smiješno."

"Tebi je to smiješno?! " stajao je Dib na istom mjestu, ne vjerujući što se to događa. "Ovo je neka noćna mora ili što..."

"Dib, zar nisi oduvijek sanjao da budeš poznat? "

Sivi kimne glavom.

"Da me razotkriješ? "

Sivi kimne opet glavom.

"Da pokažeš da si TI bio u pravu, a ONI u krivu? "

Sivi po treći put kimne glavom.

"Pa...? što onda čekaš? Ja čekam..." postavio se Zim u najbolju poziciju.

"Zim...zašto? " POTPUNO ZAČUĐENO ga je pitao sivi.Uopće nije znao što da uopće misli.

Zim spusti glavu, te zamalo da ne popusti. "Moja misija, Dib.Nema je."

"M-molim? "

"Dobro si čuo.Svih ovih godina, moja misija uopće nije ni postojala.Najviši su mi lagali, ništa mi više ne preostaje.Ništa."

_Molim?! Jedan prošli osvajač sada je ex-osvajač?! Jadan Zim.Ali zaista se vidi da se pomirio sa svojom sudbinom.Nije više onaj isti.Uvelike se promijenio.Uvelike... _razmišljao je sivi.

"Kao i tebi, ponudio sam Tak da me iskoristi ovakva, da si ostvari san.Nije htjela."

Dib mu je lagano prišao. "Gdje ćeš ubuduće živjeti? "

Zim je dignuo glavu. "Nemam gdje."

"Dakako da imaš! Zamisli, a da provedeš život...ovdje? " raširio je Dib ruke, kao u znak dobrodošlice, ali mislim da Zim ipak nije shvatio.Začuđeno ga je pogledao.

"Čuj, a jesu li te protjerali negdje drugdje? "

"Kaka tako pomislim...ne..."

"Onda ti nitko ne brani da budeš ovdje!" vrisnuo je Dib sav veseo.

"Lijepo od tebe." zahvalio mu se zeleni.

" A kad ozdraviš, mogu ti malo pokazati kako da se ovdje snađeš.Prijatelji? Bar zasada..." pružio mu je sivi šapu u znak...prijateljstva.

Zim je na trenutak promislio. "Hm, ne zasada, zauvijek." pružio je i on njemu ruku, iz velikog zadovoljstva da je sada pronašao još nekog u tako lošim vremenima. "Auč, samo ne tako jako, još boli znaš."

"Ah, da znam.Oprosti.Hej, a što ti se uopće dogodilo da sada ovako ležiš? " brzo je otpustio te sjeo na najbližu stolicu pokraj njega.

Zim je kimnuo glavom. "Ah, igrao sam se s plutonijem..."

"Dib ga je samo pogledao, "O-kej..." te se nastavio vrtiti na stolici. "Ipak, za svaki slučaj onda ove informacije mogu zasigurno baciti." izvadio je odnekud papire, koje je odmah pružio Zimu da pogleda.

"Tu piše sve o tvojoj rasi." zadovoljno je kliknuo.

Zim je pogledao papire, te se najednom počeo smijati jače nego što je prije. "DIB, to nisu informacije o mojoj rasi...to su informacije o stanovništvu s Moxa! "

"MOLIM?! " povukao je natrag papire, "Ali tu piše..."

"Oni vole kolače, mi nachose."

Dib je pogledao prema papirima pa prema njemu.

"Oni su više intlektualni nego mi."

Dib opet pogleda s papira na njega.

"I, što je najvažnije, njihove slabe strane ne uključuju vodu."

Dib opet pogleda s jednog na drugog.Tada je imao onaj pogled _Koga to uopće briga _te je bacio papire u kantu za smeće. "Ionako nikoga nije briga." sjeo je natrag na stolicu.

"Hej, Dib, čuješ, se sijećaš one rečenice koje sam rekao..." započeo je Zim lagano, malo crven u licu.

"Ono kada sam ti rekao da će ti jednog dana ovaj planet mnogo značiti? "

"Da, da kada se to bude dogodilo, da ću počet barakati osjećajima..."

Dib je točno znao o čemu se radi.Zadovoljno je kimao glavom."Aaaaaaaa...znam o čemu misliš, zasigurno se radi o Tak. "

Zim je kimao glavom amo-tamo, ujesto da kaže nešto.Tada su se samo nasmijali na tu temu.

"Dib! Tko je tebe ovdje pustio?! " dokoračila je Tak prad njih, no iznad njuške joj se sve žarko crvenilo.

(...nešto prije...)

Tak je izašla u oubičajen smještaj iznad baze.Razgledavala se posvuda uokolo da pronađe tog provalnika kojeg je komjutor najavio.No nije ga nikako mogla pronaći.Zatim je pomislila ne bi li to bili MiMi ili Gir, ili nešto na njima.Prišla im je te rastvorila svaki mali i veliki doi ne bi li pronašla nešto neuobičajeno.No ništa.Tada je posumnjala u opće spoznaje Zimovog kompjutora, nije li možda i on neki disfunkcionalni dio njegove opreme, kao Gir, ili prije što je to bio i sam on.

"Kompjutore, analiziraj bazu i kat, pronađi provalnika." naredila mu je.

Komjutor je neko vrijeme zapištao, jer ipak je naučen na svoj UOBIČAJENOG vlasnika.

"Taj glas nije glas gospodara ZIMA.No ipak, veza je neki dio buduće obitelji.Prihvatljivo."

"Grrrr...Zim mora nadogradit' tom kompjutoru da raspozna i moj glas, umjesto da uvijek izmiješa ovakvo smeće." ljutito je poglnula glavu.Robotići su se na to slatko smijali, kada Tak odjednom pogleda i prema njima.

"Što se vi tako cerekate?! "

"Analiziram..." postavio je komjutor veliki ekran pred Tak da pogleda analiziranje ali i gdje je taj iskusni lopov.Kada je završio, na ekranu se mogla vidjeti žuta točka, koja ga je predstavljala, a i koja je bila točno u istoj sobi kao i Zim.

Tak je naredila komjutoru da se povuče, na što je on OPET nešto izjavi u vezi 'TAK ZIM', te se povukao unatrag a ona je otišla ravno u bazu.Putem je razmišljala tko bi to mogao biti provalnik. _Dib, sto posto!_

Bila je malo ljuta, no kada je došla do sobe, stala je na vrata te radoznalo prisluškivala o čemu govore.

_"Ah, igrao sam se s plutonijem..."_

_"O-kej..."_

Tak je kimala glavom. _Zasigurno mu je rekao što se dogodilo sa Najvišima, a što s plutonijem.Hm...možda i nije tako loša ideja da se Zim s njim sprijateljuje..._

_"Hej, Dib, čuješ, se sijećaš one rečenice koje sam rekao..." _

_"Ono kada sam ti rekao da će ti jednog dana ovaj planet mnogo značiti? "_

_"Da, da kada se to bude dogodilo, da ću počet barakati osjećajima..."_

Tak je naglo digla glavu, a antene su joj titrale, što od uzbuđenja a što o sreći očemu će Zim reći, pri čemu je i osjećala potpuno novi osjećaj u trbuhu.No ipak joj se neobično svidio.

_"Aaaaaaaa...znam o čemu misliš, zasigurno se radi o Tak. "_

_GLUP! NE MOGU OVO VIŠE PODNIJETI! _skočila je odmah pred njih. "Dib! Tko je tebe ovdje pustio?! "

"Hej Tak, znaš što? Pokopali smo ratne sjekire." rekao je Zim i dalje malo slabo ali ipak sretnije.

"Da, da, potpisali prijateljski sporazum, raspravljali o lažnoj misiji i nesreći kojom si htio počiniti samoubojstvo.BAY!" tjerala je Diba van iz baze.

"Vidimo se u parku Zim! " viknuo mu je sivi prije nego mu je ona zalupila vrata pred njuškom.Zim mu je samo lagano zamahnuo.Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije ponovno je zborio.

"Hm, Tak, ti znaš o čemu smo Dib i ja raspravljali? "

Tak je vrtila glavom uokolo. "E...ne? "

"Možeš mislit'.Komjutore? "uspijevao je sada i da sjedne.Kompjutor je paspustio krakove te je sve bliže dopirao do Tak, nježno je gurajući prema Zimu, pošto on nije mogao.Sada je stajala točno iznad njega.

"Reci mi Tak, što si tražila ovdje? Zač' si prisluškivala? "

Ona je gledala prema njemu glupo se cerekujući. "Pa, vidiš, otišla sam gore vidjeti za provilnika, zato sam zamolila kopjutora da analizira gdje je, a kada ga je našao došla sam ovdje."

"Aha, a kako znaš o čemu sam pričao s Dibom?" sjedio je, prekriženih ruku i zatvorenih očiju.

Tak je vrtila glavom, pa očima. "Slučajno sam pogodila."

Zim nije htio vršiti pritisak na nju, zato ju je jednostavno pustio što je čak i njoj bilo čudno.Naredio je kompjutoru da se povuče.

"Ne želim ti vršiti pritisak ili biti naporan ili čak teret." okrenula se da ide, "No prije nego što odeš..." povukao ju je za ruku prema sebi ali ga ona povuče za jednu ranjavu antenu.

"Oprosti mi Zim, ali nisam ja tako lako za dobit'." pogledala ga je ravno pod oči na što je on odmah odpustio.Tad se okrenula i otišla dok je on legao unatraške.

Tak se pravila da ljutito izgleda, samo da mu pokaže, ali joj je duboko u srcu bilo žao što ga je povukla.Još se jednom vratila te pogledala prema njemu.Lagano se smješila, te otišla.

Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije, kada je Zim raspoznao da je sam, učinio je našto, što ne bi svi Srkeni.Započeo je lagano pjevati.

_Uuuuaaaaaa..._

_Let me tell you now, ( daj da ti kažem sada_

_that she's just crazy, da je ona samo luda,_

_for me... za mene..._

_There's nothing that she would not do, Nema toga što ne bi učinila,_

_for my love... za ljubav moju...)_

_Hey, (Hej,_

_keep you own dreaming, drži sve snove svoje,_

_that she told me am the one, kad kažeš mi da ja sam taj,_

_that will be only tonight, da će biti samo noćas,_

_let's get it right- daj da napravimo ispravno_

_SHE'S MY LOVE AND BABY...! ONA JE MOJA LJUBAV I MALA...)_

Prošlo je svega 3 tjedana, otkako su Zimu zacijelile rane (Inače, zemljaninu bi trebalo 3 mjeseca ili godine, pošto su Srkeanske kosti i mišići posebni) ta da je mogao stajati čvrsto na svojim nogama.Tak se cijelo ovo vrijeme brinula za njega, kao za pravo mladunče, ali joj to i nije zadavalo toliko briga.Ipak, uživala je u tome, koliko je i Zim gledajući je.Ovih prošlih mjesec dana život mu se okrenuo potpuno naglavačke: izgubio je misiju, smisao života, ali mu se zato nešto drugo pojavilo: Tak.Često se pita zašto je ona tako nježna prema njemu, nije takva bila ni na Akademiji u ranom djetinjstvu, kao ni prošli put kada je htjela osvojiti Zemlju (naprotiv.).Otkrio je, da kad samo malo smiri svoj bijes, mogao bi sve postići, kao što sada ima Diba za prijatelja, a to mu se zaista veoma isplatilo.Zee je jedna među najboljim osvajačima Srkeanske Imperije, ali Zim ne shvaća kako bi ona baš na njega mogla zapast.Možda radi misije ili nečeg drugog? Tak mu je često govorila : _Ponekad stvarno pomislim da si štene, zaista izgledaš kao neko, a nisi nimalo narasao od Akademije! _pa se tu javlja i druga mogućnost.Ali ipak, tko zna što se u ženskom mozgu tako vrti.

Gir i MiMi, malo su odahnuli.Shvatili su još davno, već otkada su se onu večer Zim i Tak napili, da jedino sudbina može utjecati na njihovu ljubav.Ali i ako su zaljubljeni jedan u drugoga, trebali bi sami naći način kako pronaći zajednički put.Zato su robotići sve više vremena provodili vani, u restoranima ili se negdje zabavljajući tako da njih moglu lijepo pustiti na miru.

Već nedavno, prije nego je Zim posve ozdravio, zamolio je Tak za jednu uslugu.Pošto je ispao kao budala, što je tako naivno povjerovao Najvišima za svoju i tako lažnu musiju, odlučio je prekinuti.Odlučio je pokrenuti novi život, život u kojem će biti slobodan i udobno živjeti kao Zemljanin, kao i Tak, jer Najviši zasada nisu niti znali da ona uopće živi ovdje.Za Zee, nisu znali.Danima već nije niti dolazila u Park, niti se javila Impreiji, da je zadatak uistinu i gotov.Imala je grižnju savjest.Jest, da je ispunila zadatak, ali nijedan je nije bolio kao ovaj.

Natrag na ono.Znači, Zim je zamolio Tak da sve isključi (jednostavno rečeno, da nestane ZAUVIJEK) sve što ga je vezalo za rodni planet.Lagano je koračala prema doljnjem tajnom Srkeanskom labaratoriju, MiMi usko uz nju.Često ju je pitala, da li je to uopće ispravno, ali Tak je znala da je Zim zaista bio u pravu, Najviši nemaju svu vlast u svemiru.Inače, njoj sve to, svi ti experimenti i strojevi, i nisu bili toliko potrebni, jer ona višak života nije ni trebala sve to.No Zimu.Njemu je bilo onda teže nego što je njoj, ali što se mora, se mora.Odlučno je stala pred glavni ekran, zlonamjeno gledajući, pograbila je prvi isključnik.Započela je sve naglo isključivati, bacati, uništavati.Bila je bijesna na Najviše iako nije imala za što.MiMi je samo gledala, kao iz njezine gazdarice izbija tako nagli bijes, da nije znala stati.Skočila je na njeno rame, davajući joj bolji osjećaj.To je i Tak shvatila, lagano se opuštajući i smirujući.Uprav na pola posla, stala je pred ekran, sijećajući se starih dana.Svog djetinjstva, Akademije, pa čak i Zima.Taj mali zaista nije imao sreće.Mnogi su govorili da je i njegov život bila puka slučajnost.I sramota.No, je li?

/TAKOV STAV/

_Divim se, divim, svoj toj snazi i hrabrosti kojom ide kroz život, kojom se smije, kroz toliku bol koju nije niti zaslužio. Iako je malen, njegovo je srce veliko.Najviši nemaju pravo, cijelu mu budućnost, samo tako, samo jednom rečenicom tako izbrisati! Nije fer.On zaista, i bio tako nemaran i arogantan, ipak nije zaslužio.I on ima nešto u sebi, i on ima osjećaje..._

_Kada se samo ovako sjetim, ni na Akademiji nije bio baš toliko popularan, koliko izdržljiv, ni tako pametan, koliko hrabar.Otkud crpi tu sangu, koja ga vodi?! čini se...beskonačnom...Cijeli moj život, nisam na ništa drugo mislila nego na svoju misju,moju svečanu budućnost, no tada se pojavi on.Kao da pao iz vedra neba, prekinuo je tijek, čemu i moj smisao za životom...Htjela sam pravdu, htjela sam osvetu, koju mi Najviši nisu mogli dati.Tad sam krenula sama.Ali sada, kada stojim pred njime, kad imam šansu opravdati prošlost, ne mogu.Ne želim! Prijatelj mi je, a oni su budućnost na dalje, a prošlost se ne može vratiti, ili na bolje, ispraviti.On je meni život spasio, kao ja njemu, sada smo kvit.Sada mogu slobodno ići, jer ako Najviši utvrde da sam ovdje, neće imati milosti, a kamoli da mu pomažem iako je sposoban za preživi dalje, sam..._

_No na neki poseban način, ne mogu ga pustiti.Ne mogu...ne znam...jednostavno NE ZNAM, ali sve na što sada mogu misliti jest Zim, Zim, Zim i samo ZIM! Kakav je ovo uzaludan osjećaj, koji se ne da tako lako za preskočiti ili ostaviti, kao bijes ili radost.Jednostavno, ne znam da li da se opustim ili suprostavim tome, što god jest.Sve novo je novo iskustvo, govorili su mi, ali je li dobro? A što ako on ne osjeća isto što i ja?! Ne mogu riskirati,ne smijem ispasti...beznadnom..._

_Oči mi daju da gledam, njega, kao mi pomaže, radilo se o bilo kojem problemu.Antene mi daju da slušam, te tako slatke i predivne riječi koje mi govori da me obraduje.Koža mi daje da ga pomilujem i dotaknem kada želim da je uz mene... _

MiMi se nakratko trgnula, vrativši Tak natrag u stvarnost.Ostatak je izvršila, kao što joj je Zim i rekao,Nekoliko minuta kasnije, završila je te vratila se natrag, u boravak, čime je baza, pa tako i vlastiti Zimov Srkeanski život tek započeo padati u zaborav.

Bila je večer, kada se ona vratila, sjela na kauč, dok su ostali gledali u TV.Zim je primjetio da se vratila, ali nije htio zapitkivati, jer će njega, pa i kojim slučejem i nju veoma boljeti.A to zasada nije pogodno za ovu atmosferu.

/ZIMOV STAV/

_Zaista je lijepo od Tak da mi pomaže u ovakvom trenutku,kada je najgore.Ponekad poželim vratiti se u prošlost i preokrenuti cijeli planet, da ona dobije svoju šansu nazad.Zaista nije fer.A ja sam kriv za sve..._

_Ona je najatraktivniji Srken koji sam vidio svih tih godina.Neusporediva je s ostalima.Tako lijepe oči krase joj stav i te prelijepe crne šare na ušima i repu ne mogu se poistovjetiti sa Zeeevim.Njezine su antene posebne, kao i njen tako nagli temprament.Sviđa mi se...jednostavno mi se sve na njoj sviđa..._

_Kada su mi rekli da mi je misija laž, htio sam poludjeti.Cijeli je moj život propao, sve za što sam toliko naporno radio.Isprva nisam htio povjerovati.Nije mogla biti istina.Tad sam htio samo jedno : smrt.Plakao sam i plakao, da se naponkon utopim u svojim suzama, izazvao sam tako veliko exploziju, da sam nanjerno nastradao.No zamalo.Ali ona me spasila.Prvo što sam čuo kada sam se probudio bio je njen glas, a taj glas bih raspoznao i uz tisuće drugih Srkena.Zašto? Ali zašto?! Zašto nije htjela da umrem? Mogla me tako iskoristiti, te postati najvećim osvajačem koji je ikada živio.Čak i umjesto Zee.Ali ju je zasigurno nešto usprotivilo,nešto što joj je govorilo da ću joj biti potrban...živ..._

_Neizmjerno mi se sviđa, što više uopće ne mogu kriti.Najrađe bi joj pao u naručje i ležao tamo cijeli život.Ali što ako ona ne osjeća isto što i ja? Molim boga Hielija i božicu Amorej, da je bar istina..._

_Njezine su lavendne oči dublje od najljepšeg sna, ikad smišljenog.Njezin je glas mekan, što bi i najtvrđeg osvajača u vječan život otpratilo.Njezino tijelo tako strastveno i lijepo, da je božicom mogu zvati... _

Tad ona lagano izdhne,čime se Zim ubrzo probudio.Bilo je kasno, čak negdje pred jutro.MiMi i Gir već su odavno zaspali, te su sada dvoje Srkena imali potpuno slobodan i otvoreni razgovor.

"Znači, sada si službeno postao Zemljanin?" započela je Tak bilo kakav razgovor da on ne visi tako potuljeno.Zim nakratko podigne glavu tako da mu je pogled ležao potpuno ravno s njenim.

"Ah...da..." reče tiho. "Ali...ako to tebi smeta, ne vidim razlog zašto da ostaneš..." nasmijao joj se nježno, nadajući se da će možda promijeniti mišljenje o tome.

Tak ga je gledala od repa do antena._Zaista je postao slađi nego što ga imam u sijećanju...MA ŠTO JA TO MISLIM?! _naglo se prihvatila za glavu kao da ju boli, dok joj se Zim približio da vidi što je.

"Tak nije ti dobro? "

Tad je spustila glavu prema njemu, lagano se smješući. "Ne, ne.Sve je u redu,potpuno. Samo me glava na trenutak zaboljela."

"A...ok..." sjeo je natrag ne vraćajući pogled prema njoj.

"Zim što se tiče onog...mislim, spasio si mi život, pa sam ja tebi...no kada bi Najviši otkrila da sam ovdje..."

"Shvaćam, shvaćam.Ne moraš se opravdavati.Znam da moraš što prije otići...pa..." pravio se kao da shvaća, no uistinu ga je boljelo.

Tak je bila začuđena.

"Zim, nisam rekla da moram što prije otići nego...zasad nisam ništa rekla.Tako da mi preostaje samo vremena da razmislim."

"Kako god želiš." sada je on nju proučavao od glave do pete, jedva obraćajući pažnju na to što je rekla.

"O-kej..." doista se malo uplašila Zimovog hipnotičkog pogleda.

Malo su još razdovarali o prošlim danima, o Akademiji, pa čak i o drugim osvajačima.Tak je koji put znala spomenuti populaciju, ili neke važne pojedinosti na Srku, kao i svoje bivše osvajačke planove.Zim je bio, za promjenu, veoma radoznao što se tiče tih planova, te je najčešće pričao i o onim koje je izveo mjesecima prije nego je ona došla.Često su ubacivali svoje robotiće, njihove funkcije i zadaće.Ono, što je Zim napravio s Tak u prošlosti, mnogoput su izbjegavali, da ne bi pobudili unutarnji bijes.Tako su vrtili cijelo vrijeme, dok nisu zaspali, jedan na drugomu.(...)

Bilo je negdje jutro, negdje oko 09:00 sati, kada se Tak odjednom probudila.Digla se, rastegnula, te odmah pošla prema kuhinji.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka vratila se s čašom u šapi,a pogled je odmah bacila prema pospanom i uspavanom Zimu.Sjela je kraj njega, pozorno ga gledajući.Ležao je udobno, malo nagnut na bok, ali i otvarajući više mjesta na trbuhu, dok su mu ruke lagano postavljene pod glavom.Tak je postavila čašu sastrane te ga započela lagano maziti.

Tada je čula kao nešto mrmlja.

"Moji Najviši...moja misija...laž..."

"Awwww...jadan moj mali Zimmy..." zlonamjerno se nasmjehnula.Odjednom se osjećala kao da joj je cijeli svijet otvoren.Bila je slobodna, osjećaj joj je bio ogroman, ali ju je pritiskivao da samo ide dalje.Zato je, neobično i voljela taj osjećaj.Lagano se pružla nad njega, te ga mazila posvuda po tijelu.

_Tako je mekan...kao malo štene..._ razmišljala je, kada primjeti kako njegove antene treptaju amo-tamo.Zato je i ona započela treptati njima, kao i hipnotički ga gledati.Nježno mu je podigla vrat, započevši ga isto tako, lagano i nježno ljubiti i maziti.Tako je sve više prilazila s vrata na njegovu čeljust, pa do ustiju, ne usporavajući ili suprostavljajući se ni trena.

"Tak..." zamumljao je on najednom, kada se Tak naglo trgne.

_ŠTO JA TO RADIM?!?!?!?! KAKAV JE OVO DAVRAGA OSJEĆAJ?!?!? _ sjela je tik do njega, s crvenilom u licu sve od njuške.Malo pogleda prema čaši na stolu, kada se ono Zim probudi.

"Tak...Što ti radiš već budna? " pitao ju je, čim je sjeo.

Tak je malo osramoćeno slegnula ramenima. "Ah, mislim da sam dosta bila kod kuće, ležeći, pa mislim da moram napokon u park.Ne bih htjela pobuditi sumnje." skoknula je na noge, postavila hologram te nahrlila n vrata.

"Hej! Čekaj.I ja ću." skočio je on pred nju pa kroz vrata.No tada Tak začuđeno stane, s pogledom _Koji ti je sada vrag?!._

"Mislim, vrijeme je da se trgnem.Zar ne? " zapitkao je, te povukao Tak za sobom na ulicu.(...)

"HEY ZIM! " povikao je poznat glasić pokraj njega.Zim okrene te ugleda svoga novog prijatelja; Diba.On mu je skočio ususret, što je Tak malo uzbuđivalo.

"Hej Dib.Hajde mi reci što je bilo u Parku da me Bitters sada ne bi iznenadila."

"Hm...pa i nema nešto novo, samo su promijenili temu: sada me gađaju marendom, a ne više knjigama."

"Jadan ti." rekao mu je Zim smirenije dok je Tak, i dalje bacala glavu u drugu stranu,možda ipak malo preponosno za Zemljanina.

Ali tada im priđe netko, koga sada zaista nisu očekivali.Zee.Izgledala je, kao da je bila očajna, i to jaaaakkkooooo. Lagano ih je pozdravila, ali nije očekivala da će Diba tu naći.No ipak su joj sivi, kao tri mušketira, okrenuli leđa, te nastavili svoj put dalje.Zee je bila malo ljutita, malo začuđena, naravno svi osjećaji miješani zajedno, naglo potrčeći prema njima te stala ravno na njihov put.Nije im dala da prođu sve dok ne poslušaju što im želi reći.

"Ako je nešto vezano za Zima, kloni se." ljutito se priklonila Tak nad nju, tako da je Dib samo zarežao, a Zim gledao.Koja predstava...

"Smiri se, smiri.Došla sam se samo ispričati." rekla je očajnički.Tada je Zim gurnuo Tak i Dib u stranu da bude u istoj valnoj dužini s njom.

"Ali pitanje je...zašto? " pitao ju je smireno, čime je i Zee mogla otkriti da se promijenio.

"Čuj, žao mi je zbog toga, sada me uistinu boli savijest..." govorila je, dok joj je jedna suza potekla ni obraz.

"I ima da bude.Zim zamalo da nije počinio samoubojstvo zbog te gorke istine." Tak je htjela da navali na nju, no Zim se usprotivio.

"Tak, možemo to riješiti i na mirniji način."

Tak je ostala šokirana, kao i Dib.KADA JE U ŽIVOTU ZIM REKAO DA S NEŠTO MOŽE RIJEŠITI NA MIRNO?!?! To uopće ne govori za njega, a inače je bilo suprotno: Zim je sve oduvijek riješavao na ratoboran način!Pa mislim je to doista istinito...(zim-je-poludio.svi su se složili.)

"Čekaj, oprosti mi što pitam, ali...FALI LI TEBI KOJA DASKA U GLAVI?!?!?! " izderao se sivi na njega dok je Tak samo nadodala.

"Ima pravo.To uopće ne liči na tebe! "

Zim je samo slegnuo remenima. "Recimo, da mi je prije misija bila najvažnija, tako da nisam gledao na druge stvari.Sada imam priliku to ukusiti.No natrag na posao.Zee? " okrenuo se natrag mladoj osvajačici.

Zee je slegnula glavu, nježno ga pogledavši. "Oprosti mi Zim.Doista...Bila sam na toliko misija i zadacima, da sam zamolila Najviše da me otpuste, no za kraj su mi dali ovu zadnju misiju.Ali čak svaki Srken zna, da se Najviševa riječ nikada ne odbija."

Ovih pet riječi Zim je za njom ponovio.Koliko se zna, Zim je studirao svaki sitni kutak Srkeanske prošlosti, kao i osvajanja, pa čak i ona najniža staleža, kao konobari na Foodcourtii ili čistač na Prljavom Planetu.Zato je znao i ono najosnovnije pravilo : Najviševa riječ nikada se ne odbija.

"Znam i potpuno te razumijem.Jedanostavno nisi mogla odbiti.Nisi...smjela." pogledao je nježno s puno razumijevanja.

Sada Tak je mahala rukama od očaja. "JA-OVO-NE-VJERUJEM!!!!!! OVO-NE-MOŽE-DA-BUDE-STVARNO!!!!! " derala se kao da će svu utrobu ispljuvati.

"Smiri se daj.Molim te Tak, meni za ljubav..." gledao ju je kao štene, a taj pogled jednostavno nije mogla odbiti.Zato se samo okrenula u stranu da ne mora slušati tu glupost.

"Zato te molim, da mi oprostiš Zim.Za sva zala koja sam tebi nanijela, a pogotovo Tak." čim je to izgovorila, Tak je bacila oko prema njenoj strani, dok joj je tijelo stajalo na istom mjestu, nepomično.

"Učinit ću sve, ama BAŠ SVE, kako bih zaradila vaše povjerenje natrag, i opravdala sve pogreške.Pliz, Taky..." pogledala je sada ona kao štene prema Tak, koristeći istu Zimovu taktiku.Zim se lagano nasmijao, te pružio ruku prema njoj.

"Moje jesi.Sada znam, pa i ti, kako je kada si prenaivan pred Najvišima i moraš im ispunjavati svaku pišljivu želju...Ali znaj, nema više pogrešaka." rekao joj je lagano, na što se Zee jako obradovala te mu poletila ravno u naručje.

"Hvala ti Zim, puno hvala.To ti nikada neću zaboraviti." zamalo da nije zaplakala od veselja.Nakon nekoliko minuta otpustila je, još skačući od sve sreće.No tada ju Zim neveselo prekine, pokazivajući u Tak, koja je i dalje kao kip stajala, ljutita.

"Daj, Taky, ispunim ti svaku želju..." molila ju je.

"Mislim, da ćeš dosta raditi dok NJENO povjerenje stekneš." postavio je Zim svoju šapu na njeno rame, kada pimjeti kao se Tak lagano opušta, pa i zlonamjerno smješka.

"Hm...pa to se podrazumijeva..." prekrižila je ruke.

_GLUP! Sada sam nadrapala... _u jednom je trenutku Zee pomislila kada osjeti kako joj antene padaju unatrag i osjećaj izgubljenog šteneta.

"O-Kejj..." napokon je ispustio Dib, začuđeno gledajući malo njh dvije, pa u Zima.

"Dođi Dib, idemo, ostavimo cure na miru da to same raskrste." povukao je zeleni Diba za rep, nestajući iz ugla, pa tako ostavljajući Zee u svojoj propasti.(...).

"Zeeky! Čaša mi je prazna! "

"Uf..."

Prošlo je negdje oko 3-4 tjedana, otkada je Zee pokopala ratne sjekire sa Zimom,Dibom i Tak, osim što se za Tak morala namučiti kako bi stekla i njeno povjerenje.Čini se da ženski rod ima veće pamćenje od muškoga.No ipak, umjesto što joj je nosila stvari, brinula se najčešće i za njezinog robotića, MiMi, ali i za Gir-a, donosila joj piće, jelo, i najčešće ju nazivala _vaše najviše visočanstvo_, _gđice najviša_ i _kraljice visočanska_.Zato je Tak i uživala u ovome, dok je Zim najčešće gledo sastrane i kazivao da je pregurala predaleko ili doista pretjerala.Tak bi slegnula ramenima i antenama.Ali samo sijećanje kako se mučila na Akademiji, ne namjerava i sada, sada će ona iskoristiti situaciju.

Zee je stupila na vrata držeći u ruci paletu sa pićem koji je Tak i htjela.Ona se okrenula te pogledala preko antena.

Zee je lagano dokoračila do nje sve češće i češće nešto mumljajući.Tak nije marila za to što je govorila.Uzela je čašu s osmjehom.

"Hm...moglo je još malo šećera, ali dobro je.Možeš ići." okrenula se nastavljajući raditi na kompjutoru.

Zee se nagnula nad nju da malo pogleda. "Što radiš? "

Tak je digla glavu, malo promisleći te brzo odgovori. "Analizu."

Zee naglo podigle jednu antenu. "Analizu? Analizu čega? "

"Nečeg." tipkala je dalje neobračajući pažnju.Zee više nije mogla izdržati te je maknula Tak u stranu da pogleda na čemu radi.Ugledala je MiMi prikopčanu za komjutor kako ju začuđeno gleda, te pretpostavke na ekranu.

"_Ljudske emocije temelje se na bionotičkom..._" započela je čitati kada Tak nahrli na nju, gurajući u stranu.

"NE GURAJ NJUŠKU TAMO GDJE TI NIJE MJESTO!!!!! " vikala je na nju, s crvenilom iznad nosa.

Zee se smijala kao nikada dosada u životu, dok ju je Tak začuđeno gledala.Tada se smirila, nekako uspijevajući se dignuti na noge.

"Znala sam! ZNALA SAM!!! " skakala je od sreće pokazivajući prema njoj.

Tak je samouvjereno stajala, gledajući u stranu. "Ne znam na što ciljaš."

Zee se dosjeti nečeg.Odmah joj sine onaj zlonamjeran šmješak na licu. "Da malo pojasnim.Khm, khm,"

Tak je spustila onaj svo uobičajen ubilački pogled. "Da se nisi usudila."

Zee je napravila par koraka unazad. "Zim Tak...Zaljubljeni par!"

"Napravila si pogrešku života! " potrčala je Tak prema njoj kao i Zee prema vratima pa gore.

"Mrtva si!" vikala je Tak za njom.

"Bolje nego da tebi služim! " vikala je Zee natrag.

Zim je stajao pred televitorom, s Gir i MiMi na kauču.Zim je prokopao čitave kutije koje su ležale duboko u podrumu, ali i koje je ponio sa sobom kada je došao na ovaj planet.Zee i Tak trčale su jedna za drugom, tako da ih je moglo čuti cijelo susjedstvo.Najednom Zee poleti između kauča i Zima, prije nego se on okrenuo, te stala na vrata čekajuć.Tak je potrčala istim putem kao Zee no Zim je bio na njenom putu, tako da je u njega udarila te zajedno s njim pala na pod.On je ležao udobno pod njoim gledajuć točno pod oko.Nakon nekoliko trenutaka nasmjehnuo joj se.

"Što bi ovo trebalo značit'? "

Tak se crvenila sve od njuške, posramljeno gladajuć pod sebe. "Sorry..."

Zee se na vratima vrpoljila od smijeha, što je Tak potaknulo na još veći bijes.Digla se naglo i potrčala prema njoj.Zim se samo okrenuo na trbuh, neko vrijeme gledajući prema njoj, kad lagano odahne i digne se na noge.Pošao je prema jednoj od kutija, te kopao i kopao, dok nije izvadio jedan DVD.

"Imam ga." pošao je da ubaci kada dođe i ostatak.Sve izmorene, cure su sjela na kauč sa svake strane, a Zim u sredini.

"Što je to? " napokon su odahnule njih dvije.

Zim je pogledao prema jednoj pa drugoj. "Kojoj da prvo odgovorim?" zapita, kada njih dvije pokrabe za jednim časopisem i opale ga pog glavi.

"HEY?! ČIME SAM TO ZASLUŽIO?! "

"Tek tako." rekla je Tak mirno,pogledom s njega na TV.

Tada zazvone i vrata.Zim se prvi digne, tako da su njih dvije ostale same.

Tako Zee zlonamjerno pogleda prema Tak, na što se ona veoma začudi.

"ŠTO?! "

"Kada ćeš mu reći? "

"Reći što?! " skoči Tak sada.

"Što osjećaš za njega...DUH! To svaki Zemljanin već zna! "

Tak je vrtila glavom uokolo.Ne znajući to da kaže,no Zee je i to pak shvatila kao odgovor.

"Imaš pravo.Muški trebaju prvi izglasit."

Da, da, ha-ha..." glupo se cerekajuć nagnula se unatrag kao da se ništa nije dogodilo.Tako najednom dođe i Zim a iza njega Dib.Svi su sjeli dok je glavni još namještavao DVD.Za to je vrijeme Zee potrčala u kuhinju, zajedno sa robotićima.Bilo je doista komplicirano, jer pošto su Tak i on isključili Srkeansko, tešto je sada se snaći, pa je tako i Dib uskočio.Najednom Tak primjeti da je jedino ona ostala bez posla te brzinski Skoči na noge.

"AH! MRZIM BITI NEKORISNA! " micala je Zima i Diba sa strane, a pogleda u čemu je problem. "Miči te se.Sada ćete vidjeti kako to radi profesionalac! " gledala je tu stvar neko vrijeme, a svakih par minuta dižući antene gore dolje.Tako se baci na posao.

Odjednom Zee izleti iz kuhinje, ruke pune svakakvih snackova i grickalica, dok MiMi i Gir zadovoljno za njom kotrljajući lakricu.

Upravo kad je Zee postavila svakom snacku svoje mjesto, Tak i dečki su završili svoj posao sa 'uopznanjem suvremenog prikazivača filmova i videa'.Smjestili su se na kauč i započeli gledati.

Film je bio još od starih vremena, još kada su Zim, Tak i Zee išli u Akademiju.Prikazivani su neki planeti, poput Devastysa, Foodcourtie, Srka i Conventie,ali tema je uvijek bila na vojnoj Akademiji, njezinim učenicima, događajima na njoj, bili oni šaljivi ili nespretni, slobodnim danimaa i zabavama.

Svi su uživali.Pogotovo bivši učenici, ali najviše Zee se ponosila, jer je tada ona bila najpopularnija pa tako i često prikazivana.Tak i Zim su uzbuđeno gledali, pogotovo za zabavama, na kojima su se čak i Najviši ponekad prikazivali. Ipak na neki način i tužni i ljuti na njih, sada su gledali bolju stranu : sada su bili slobodni, i to za sve.Nema onoga koji će im govoriti što da rade, što da govore, a pogotovo, što da osjećaju.Sada su imali svu slobodu, a na to su bili veoma ponosni.

Nakon prvog filma, slijedio je drugi, a tog je puštao Gir, s onoga čega se sijećao i to baš kada je Tak zadnji put bila kod njih.Zim i Dib su uživali u tome kada su se najčešće samo prepucavali, a Tak je voljela onaj dio u kojem je dobro namučila Zima, govoreći da dečko ugođuje curi, dok je Zee pak u svakom dijelu uživala.Ona je još od ranog djetinjstva voljela filmove, bili oni kakvi bili.

Tako je prolazila večer, a Dib se oprostio od društva i krenuo kući.Zee je sa robotićima pospremala stol, dok su Tak i Zim duboko zaspali jedan uz drugoga.(...)

_evo sad smo tu,_

_moći svuda oko nas,_

_ne poznajem ni sna,_

_tvoje usne i tvoj glas._

_Zvijezde znaju sve,_

_Kako ljubav postaje,_

_sada kad smo zajedno,_

_ništa mi nedostaje..._

Svanulo je novo jutro, ovoga puta normalno.Zee se prva digla, zajedno sa MiMi i Gir, zatim Zim, dok je Tak spavala gotovo sat do dva više.Zim je razgovarao sa Zee te se uspio napokon složiti s njom da on NIJE on kojeg je oduvijek čeka, niti je uopće namijenjen za nju.Ona je to bez muke prihvatila, ništa ne govoreći, jer je znala da on već odan.Na neki je način ipak htjela pobuditi Takovu ljubomoru.Zim je već isplanirao cijeli dan, čemu nije bilo planiran Park.Zato je rekao Zee da pođe zajedno sa Dibom i Tak.

Tak se digla, još i šokirnao kada je ugledala koliko je već sati.Pošla je u kupaonicu, a nakon nekoliko minuta u kuhinju.Sjela je za stol zajedno s drugima.Zim joj nije namjeravao reći o svome planu, da je ne bi previše uzbudilo.

Cure su pojele te krenule van, gdje im se ubrzo pridružio Dib.Zee mu je rekla o čemu se radi, tako da se on nakratko nacerekao, te zatim zašutio.Tak ga je pogledala začuđeno, te nastavila dalje, ne primječući da Zima niti nema.

"Uh, oh.Danas imam mnogo posla, Gir, MiMi.Znači, od kuda da započnem? " na trenutak se okrenuo prema njima, no oni nisu niti marili što je Zim rekao.Cijelo vrijeme su gledali Tv. To je Zim primjetio, te se okrenuo i pošao prema podrumu gdje je stajao Takov Spittle Runner.(...)

"Keef?"

"Tu."

"Tak ?"

"Tu."

"Zita?"

"Ovdje."

"Dib?"

"Tu."

"Zee?"

"SSsssssssssssIIIIIiiiiii..."

" Aki?"

"Tu."

"Zim?"

Tišina.Zim se nije odazvao.

"OOooKKkkEEeeeyyyyyy...Znači nema Zima..." Bitters je ispitivala, a pošto je Zim bio zadnji na listi, okrenula se te nastavila sa nastavom.

_ZIM?! NIJE PRISUTAN?! KAKO?! _vrtila je Tak glavom kada je primjetila da Zim zaista nedostaje.Tad se sjetila onog jutros, kada je Zim bio pun volje, ali nije si mogla zamisliti zašto je ostao kući.

Zvonilo je za veliki odmor.Svi su otrčali van, kao i naše društvo.Tak je po običaju sjela pod svoje omiljeno drvo, legla unatrag te za malo otkima, no nije ni na što drugo mogla misliti nego na Zima i njegovu sudbinu.

_Samo Zim,Zim,Zim i ZIM!!! KAKAV JE OVO OSJEĆAJ?!?!?! _ sjela je naglo, lupajući šakama o tlo. _Pitam se što radi...Samo da ne napravi neku glupost...opet..._ razmišljala je na tren, kada joj se odjednom stvori osjećaj da poleti natrag kući i pogleda što on radi.Tako najednom primjeti da netko stoji pred njom.Digne gavu,kada su to Zee i Dib.

"Hej, nemaš protiv da ti se pridružimo? " zapitao je Dib, čime je Tak samo kimnula glavom, da zpravo niti nema.Sjeli su do nje, razgovarajući o čemu god.

U međuvremenu je zvonilo, tako da su svi pošli unutra.Tak je bila neizmjerno nestrpljiva.Svakih pet minuta gledala je na sat, kada će zvoniti i idući sat da idu kući, a to su primijetili i Zee i Dib.Dib je nabrzinu napisao papirić i dobcio Taku, pošto je bila točno iza njega.Tak ga je uzela i čitala.

_Zač si tako neuznemirena? Nestrpljivija si od Gaz kada mora čekati da moja emisija završi..._

_Dib_

Tak je napisala svoji, te dodala Dibu da preda Zee.

Znaš li možda zašto je Zim ostao kući? Čemu sve to?!

Tak

Zee se malo zamislila.Prigrizla je donju usnu te nakratko pogledala prema Tak.

Ne znam, ali zašto te on toliko zanima?

Zee

Zee je predala Dibu da preda Tak, no najprije je i on dopisao.

_Ima pravo.Zato te i ja pitam ZAČ?! _

_Dib_

Tak je neko vrijeme razmišljala što da napiše, kada najednom zvoni.Svi istrče van, potom i Tak, za nastavu u drugoj učionici.Tad dotrče Zee i Dib do nje.

"Tak, zašto si tako naglo zbrisala?! "započne Zee.

"Jup, a mislim da nam nisi odgovorila na ono još prijašnje pitanje." nastavio je Dib.

Tak je neko vrijeme hodala spuštene glave, kad se naglo okrenula pred njima hodajući unatraške.

"Čujte, nije da me baš previše zanima, ali što ako Zim učini opet neku glupost?! ILI NASTRADA?!?! Zadnji je put imao sreće, jer da mene nije bilo, sada ne bi niti bio živ!! " izderala se, a moglo joj se primijetiti da je to veoma uzela k srcu, jer se ipak nešto crvenila pred njima.Ali i režala.

"Taky, već mislimo, ali još više ZNAMO da je Zim postao bistriji, zato čemu zbrka? " smirivala ju je Zee, čemu je Dib samo znao nadodati.

"No, samo ako ti nešto VIŠE znači."

" Na što misliš? " stala je, dok su njezini prijatelji nastavili pored nje. "HEY!!!! PITALA SAM VAS NEŠTO!!!! "

Dib i Zee su kimnuli glavu, zlonamjerno se smješeći.

"Ah, a što kažeš na ono crvenilo kada ga ugledaš? Sav ti nos postane crven! "

Tak je ostala.Šokirana.Kako su oni znali?!

"Tak, imam pitalje.Jeste li se već poljubili? " nastavljao je Dib.

Tak je ljutito maknula glavu u stranu, ne obraćajući više pažnju.

"Ipak je istina!"

"Čuj, od MiMi sam čula da je bilo već nekoliko puta..."

"Ma nemoj mi reći..." kao da su joj se započeli rugati, što Tak više nije mogla trpjeti.

"ČUJTE VI, " Dib i Zee se okrenu prema njoj, " mislim da ste nešto pogriješili.Ja i Zim smo samo' dobri prijatelji', a sada što ste rekli...NADRAPALI STE POPTUNO!!!!!!! " potrčala je ona prema njima, dok oni od nje, no prije nego su ušli u razred, zaustavio ih je učitelj da se smire.

Tako je započeo zadnj sat, samo 45 minuta prije nego Tak napokon vidi što se to kod Zima događa.(...)

"Hajde, hajde, požurite se vi malo.Želim vidjeti što je kod Zima! " vukla je Tak svoje prijatelje, što se njima baš i nije toliko dalo.

"Daj, Tak, kako imaš volje?! Ter smo upravo pisali test, a taj je bio najteži u cijeloj godini! " žalio se Dib, koji je inače znao napisati test za dvije minute.

"Pih, to ti meni kažeš." nastavljala je Zee.

Tad je Taku prekipilo te ih je naglo počela vući naprijed za repove.

" Tuh, čemu se žalite! Zee, sijećaš li se našeg fizičkog trenera 80 godina prije, na Akademiji? Pathita? "

Zee postavi prst na usne da razmisli, dok ju je Dib gledao. "Hm...jao, mene je najviše tjerao na čišćenje dvorane... ...puh, što s njim? "

"Sijećaš li se možda njegovog posljednjeg testa prije mature? " naglo im otpusti repove i stane.

Zee se opet zamislila kad se najednom naglo primila za glavu. "JAO, NEMOJ ME MOLIM TE PODSIJEĆATI NA TO!!!!!!! " vikala je očajnički, dok se Tak zlonamjerno smješila.

"Evo vidiš.Njegov je test bio teži nego ovaj.Zato, čemu zbrka? Bolje se požuriiiiiimmmmmooooo..."

Dib je samo gledao, kao profesionalac, mirno je šutio, ne upadajući u svu tu zbrku.Tad je i Zee bezvoljno skočila na noge.

"Zar baš moramo poći tvome dečku? "

"ON NIJE MOJ DEČKO!!!! " povikala je Tak na njih, dodajući na kraju i režanje.

"Što god." Mahnula je Zee rukom, te zajedno sa Dibom, pošla je pored Tak.

"No hej, ako želite mogu vas povesti ponovno na đir sa REPOVIMA, a potom spomenuti i test iz...kojeg li ono predmeta...?"

Ljutito se Zee okrenula. "Da nisi..."

"Iz tjelesnog? ili kod vas fizičkog? " skoči je najednom Dib.

Tak je zadovoljno pokazala prema njemu. "TAKO je, bravo Zemljačiću! "

Tako se Zee ljutito nagnula nad Diba režući. "Ti mali blesavi Zemljačiću..."

"MOJE IME JE DIB D-I-B!!!DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB-DIB..." povikao je sada sivi ljtito kada mu se Zee uhvati za njušku.

"Sada, kad pustim tu tvoju prljavu njušku, začepit ćeš, sve dok ti ja ne kažem da smiješ govoriti.Može? "

Dib je kimnuo glavom, kada mu Zee pusti njušku.Obadvoje pogledaju prema Tak, koja se vrpoljila od smijeha.

Dib je podignou prst, kao da je htio nešto reći, no Zee ga prekine.

"JESAM LI TI DOPUSTILA DA PRIČAŠ?!?!?!?! " izderala se na njega, povukovši ga za rep tako da je Dib odmah pao na pod.

"Jao..." uzdahnuo je, što je Taku dalo veće mogućnosti za smijeh.(...)

(10 min.kasnije...)

"Puh, jesam li ga napoko..." uzdahnuo je Zim s bilo kojim sretnim dijelićem.Bio je gotov.Napokon gotov.Bio je sav namazan u ulju, ali bio je gotov.U ruci je lagano nosio prljavi ručnik.

"Zim, vratila sam se." čuo je odozgora, pri čemu mu se jedna antena naglo podigla.Brzo je potrlao prema gore.

"Uh, Zim, da znaš kakav dan je bio.Čovječe, koji test sada, a kada smo već kod testa, gdje si ti dovraga bio..." digla je pigled prema njemu, "...i zašto si dovraga sav namazan u ulju? "

Zim nije rekao ni riječi, samo ju je povukao za ruku i odveo lagano u podrum, držeći svoje ruke na njenim očima.

"Zim, prije nego što 'opet' nastradaš, što-to-dovraga-radiš? " bila je spremna napasti.

"Noh, to je iznenađenje..." doveo ju je odmah pred objekt, te lagano spustio ruke s nje. "Gledaj..."

"Što do..." Tak je gledala, šokirano, ali moža zadovoljno? Ne znam, ali osjećaj joj je bio ogroman, tako da je samo stajala i gledala.Bio je to njen brod.Sada više nije bio stari, nego bi se reklo da je to novi brod, kao novo kupljen! Sav se metal sjajio pod svijetlom kao i stakla i računala pod njime.Zim ju je pove od konrola te pokazao sve što ima.Novi panel, upravljač, čak i držač za neke stvari i radio za muziku.Jednostavno, super.

"Kako si ga uspio popraviti?! MimI je rekla da nema mogućnosti da..."

"da se obnovi? Danas je sve moguće Tak, samo da trepneš okom." nasmijao joj se lagano kao i ona njemu.

"Ali Zim, zašto mi to daruješ? " nakon nekog trena, uspijela je upitati.Jednostavno se nije mogla suzdržati znatiželje.

Zim je slegnuo ramenima, te pogledao sa strane. "Rekla si da moraš što prije otići, da te Najviši ne bi otkrili."

Tak je isto tako spustila pogled. "Ah, to."

Nekoliko minuta bila je tišina.Svako je razmišljao što će biti ako ona ode, što s Najvišima, ali i sa Gir-om jer je u MiMI našao novog prijatelja.

"No, samo mi reci kada odlaziš, da ti mogu pripremiti zalihu za put." Zim je nadodao, pošto nije znao što će drugo.

Na to su se i robotiću upleli. "Zar MiMi mora ići BAY BAY? " pitao je Gir tužno, pogledavši prema svojoj drugarici sa strane.Bilo mu je doista teško rastati se od MiMi, pa tako čak i Zim od Tak.Ona je pak samo gledala, gledala situaciju oko sebe.Prvi put u životu zabavila se na planetu, prvi put nešto napravila i nasmijala se a bez da joj netko naredi.Zato se teško odvajala od ovog područja, od Zee, čak od Diba, ali i Zima.

Tad se Zim okrenuo prema njoj.Imao je pogled kao da mu je svejedno.Tako je ustala i malo pognuto izašla iz broda.

"A...kada bi se uzelo u obzir da i tu nekako možemo doživjeti, pa ta tako i da se ne stavljam pred sliku Najviših, možad postoji mogućnost..."

"Misliš..." iskoknuo je Zim iz broda.

Ona se okrenula pred njime, lagano prekriživši ruke te s malim osmjehom na licu.Kimala je glavom.

"Da.Vjerojatnost je 80 prema 100 posto da me Najviši otkriju ovdje.Zato...ostajemo." osmjehnula se sve više i više.

Zim je stajao šokiran neko vrijeme, mahao je glavom, no tada je glasno vrisnuo i poletio prema njoj.Priomio ju naglo oko sruka i podigao u zrak, iako je ipak bila nešto veća.Nakon nekog vremana spustio ju je dolje, te mirno stajao,praveći se kao da se nipta nije dogodilo.

"Znači...ostaješ." gledao je sastrane.

"JUP." skretala je i ona pogled od njega.

"Super." rekao je tiho, te se uputio sastrane.Tak se nije niti pomakla.Lagano se smijala u svojoj usnuloj mašti.Tako joj je Zim opet prišao i poljubio u obraz.

"Hvala, puno mi to znači." okrenuo se i opet otišao.Tad se i ona okrenula, ipak, zadovoljnija nego što je malo prije bila.

"ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo..." dovršili su robotići situaciju.Tak ima je mahnula rukom i upala u brodski panel.

"Hej, MiMi, Gir, što kažete da osvježim atmosferu? " rekla je i upalila radio, na kojem je svirala najmodernija Srkeanska glazba.Tada je i Tak zapjevala.Glas joj je bio smiren i lagan poput ptičjeg pjeva u zoru.Zim je sa vratiju sve slušao.Najrađe je i on htio zajevati, ali to je morala ostati tajna.(...).

Zee je nabrzinu ušla kroz vrata u svoju kućnu bazu, naglo zatvorila vrata i upalila ekran pred sobom.

"Kompjutore, spoji me s Irkom, postaja Najviših." naredila mu je.Kompjutor je nekoliko puta zapištao, te na kraju prikazao Irk, spojivši se istodobno sa kompjutorom Najviših.Oni su udobno ležali u svome kauču, pjići svoje omiljeno piće.Ljubičasti je najednom pogledao prema ekranu, nasmijavši se slatko, te prošaptavši nešto Crvenom u anatenu. Tako je i on pogledao prema ekranu.

"Osvajačice Zee..." govorio joj je slatko titrajući antenama, što je nju veoma zastrašilo.

"Moji Najviši..."kleknula je ona pred njima.

"Osvajačice, što nam daje čast da nas zoveš? " nastavio je Crveni.

"Moji Najviši..."nervozno je kolutala, ne znajući kako da to kaže. "Zovem da kažem, da sam ispunila svoju misiju..."

"A-ha, dobro, a kako je to Zim podnio? "

Zee je malo tužnije na to pogledala. "Ah...bio je...kao da su mu potonule sve lađe...čak se pokušao ubiti..."

"ZAISTA?! JELI JE?! " skočili su Najviši od oduševljenja.

"Da..." cerakajući se nervozno, čekala je da dođe do onog svojeg. "Ali čujete, Moji Najviši, nazvala sam i zbog još nečeg..." započela je ona, kada se Najviši naglo spuste natrag na kauč.

"Zee...nemojte nam kvariti zabavu..." malo ljutito je Ljubičasti nadodao.

"Daj, prekini.Reci Zee, što trebaš? " rekao joj je mirno Crveni što je nju opet malo zastrašilo.

"Moji Najviši, rekli ste da...ako ispunim i ovu POSLJEDNJU misiju, mogu poći u mirovinu." dovršila je malo zadovoljno, nadajući se da će sve proći kako je i isplanirala.

Najviši su ostali malo skamenjeni.Tad su pogledali jedan drugoga te zapili u glasan smijeh.Zee je gledala začuđeno, ne znajući razlog njihovog tako velikog smijeha.Nakon nekoliko minuta, prestali su, te pogledali prema njoj, kako spontano čeka odgovor.

"Čuj, Zee, ozbiljno.ŠTO ĆEŠ TI U MIROVINI?! " poviknuo je Crveni zadnju rečenicu i opet pao u smijeh.

"Ona nije za tebe..." nadodao je Ljubičasti.

"Ali moji Najviši..." pokušavala je ona i dalje ovoga puta sa svojim posebnim 'neodbijajućim' osmjeho.

"Ne."

"Ali moji..."

"Ne."

"Ali..."

"Ne! "

"..."

"NE!! "

Zee je stajala.Pognula je glavu i pokušala se smiriti, no nije mogla.

"ALI NAJVIŠI, OBEĆALI STE! " viknula je ljutito i ožalošćeno, skoro pa plaćući.

Najviši su se zagledali.

"Zee, mo-..."

"KOJI JE RAZLOG?! ŽELIM ZNATI RAZLOG!!! TAJ I TAKO BIJEDNI RAZLOG ZBOG KOJEG MI VI NE DAJETE MOJU SLOBODU!!!! " na trenutak se smirila, stojeći pred njima te teško dišući.

Najviši su opet samo gledali."Zee, bez takvih ispada! " Ljubičasti je povisio ton.

No Zee se opet nije mogla suzdržati. "MOLIM VAS!!! TAKO MI MOJE MATICE SRKA, CIJELI SE ŽIVOT VUCAM S PLANETA NA PLANET, OBAVLJALA SAM ZADATKE I IZVRŠILA MISIJA KOLIKO NITKO DA SADA U POVIJESTI!!! " vikala je i dalje.Tada se okrenula malko u stranu.

"Čemu onda prestati? " znatiželjno je upitao Crveni. "Mlada si, lijepa, imaš potencijala, a takvog osvajača teško je naći..."

Ona se naglo okrene prema njima. "Molim?MOLIM?! HA! " započela se očajnički smijati i okretati sa svih strana. "PA MOGLA SAM SI I MISLITI!!! "

Najvišima se u istom trenutku podigla jedna antena.Ona je stala pred njih, teško uzdišući. "TER JE VAMA STALO SAMO DO MISIJE!!! VI ŽELITE VIŠE!! VAMA SE NE MOŽE UDOVOLJITI, VI SAMO ŽELITE VIŠE I VIŠE!!!!! ALI ZNATE ŠTO?! JA-NE-MOGU-VIŠE.NE-ŽELIM.NEMAM-SNAGE.TREBAM-ODMOR.!!!! "

Tad se Crveni digao. "Zee, ovo ti je zadnje upozorenje." prijetio joj je.

"UPOZORENJE?! TE KAKVO UPOZORENJE 'MOJI NAJVIŠI'..." ironično je ona to iskazivala.

"Zee..."

"Ha, ha.I NA KOLIKO ĆU JOŠ MISIJA IĆI?! 50?! ČUJTE, DA DA VI ODETE NA JEDNU?!?!?! ANEDAŠALJETENEKOGA TAMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ('a ne da šaljete nekoga tamo') "

"ZEE, PREVRŠILA SI ZADNJU GRANICU.ZNAŠ ŠTO?! AKO BAŠ ŽELIŠ MIROVINU, IMAT ĆEŠ JE..." smireno joj je govorio Crveni, ali ljutit...

Zee se jedna antena naglo podigla pa tako i spustila. "Zar da? baš čudno..." ironično je ona nastavljala i dalje.

"Dobro.Vidim da ti je baš svejedno.Zato i mislim da ti je svejedno da ostaneš na tom planetu."

"M-molim? "

Crveni ju pogleda sa zlonamjernim osmjehom. "Da, dobro si čula.Svojim ponašanjem si pokazala da više nisi dostojna biti dio Imperije.Stoga, jednostavno rečeno, zbačena si sa planeta.Zajedno sa Zimom, uživajte! "

obadvojca su prasnuli u glesan smijeh.

Zee je pala na koljena._Zbačena? samo zato što sam htjela malo odmora? _razmišljala je kada osjeti suzu niz obraz.

Upravo u taj trenutak ulete Zim i Tak kroz vrata.Pozdrave je, no Zee ne okrene ni glavu.Tad joj priđu tapšajući po ramenima.Tak je primijetla Najviše na ekranu te se povukla, kako je ne bi vidjeli.

"Zee, što se dogodilo? " nježno ju je upitao Zim.Tako ga i oni primijete.

"Oh, Zim, došao si baš u pravi čas..." započeo je Crveni, još se smješući.

"Čuj, zar nisi mogao napraviti veću nesreću? Da te više ne moramo bezveze zivkati! " nadodao je Ljubičasti.

Zim je podigao glavu, grižući se za jezik da se smiri, radi bijesa prema njima.Tad se i Najviši polako smire.

"Ono što smo ti namjeravali reći, bilo je istinito, zato, što se nas tiče, možeš ostati na tom planetu dok ne presušiš, a čini nam se da će ti se Zee pridružiti." dovršio je Crveni te legao natrag u kauč.

Zim je pogledao prema Zee, pa prema njima.

"Zašto?! Ter je ona dala sav svoj život u tu Imperiju!! " povikao je na njih.

"Neka, ali se usprotivila našim naredbama..." dovršio je Ljubičasti.

"I ima da." dojavi im poznat glasić pred ekran, na što Najviši opet skoknu.

"TAK?!?! OTKUD TI OVDJE?! "

"Boli to vas briga.Ali vi mislite da imate svu vlast u svemiru?! A znate li što? BAŠ JE NEMATE!!! " viknula je što je jače mogla.Ali Najviši su samo gledali s pogledom 'baš nam je svejedno'.

"Tak..." pokušavao ju je Zim smiriti.

"Nakon što je Zim zbačen, zamalo da se nije ubio.Ali ja sam se pobrinula da doživi svoj pravi zadnji dan.Znam da je zanovijetalo, i te kakvo, al' čak i on ne zaslužuje ovakvu kaznu!!! "

"Morali smo." započeo je Ljubičasti.

"To nam je dužnost." dovršio je Crveni.

"No upropastiti nekome budućnost?! ZAR VAM JE I TO DUŽNOST?! Zim ima pravo.Nakon što je Zee ovako naporno radila za vas, samo traži malo odmora, da se opusi, te da se opet vrati.A sada mi recite.JE LI ONA TO ZASLUŽILA?! " Takov je mozak radio punom parom, kao i njen 'tako nagli temprament'.

Najviši su se na trenutak pogledali.

"Ali znate što? Drago će joj na kraju biti, drago, zato što napokon ima slobodu koju zaslužuje!! "

Sada je Crvenome doista prikipilo. "Al' ako misliš da je tako, sretno! " mahao im je rukom.

Tada su svi pogledali prema njima, ne znajući o čemu se radi.Zato je Crveni nastavio.

"Znaš Tak, mislim da imaš pravo.Za svaki ste slučaj svi zajedno zbačeni, ter tako zajedno uživajte na tom planeu!"

poviknuo je, no prije nego što je mogao prekinuti i isključiti, Zee se digla, ljutito,

"Znate, iskreno, baš me briga...a pogotovo i Zima i Tak.Zato nas ne možete samo tako zbaciti..." smireno im je rekla, dok su njih dvoje blejali kao u prazno,

"MI SAMI ODLAZIMO!!! " povikali su svi troje u jedan glas i ponosno ugasili ekran.

"Super, još jedna briga manje." rekao je Crveni Ljubičastome, glasno se smijući.

Zee se okrenula, napravivši par koraka, kad odjednom pade na koljena, gorko plačući.Zim i Tak pošli su da ju utješe. (...).

Dan kasnije, sve je nekako pošlo nabolje.Zim je cijelo vrijeme pokušao razvedriti Tak i Zee, tako da su i one sada mogle okusiti taj gorki gubitak.Ali na neku su ruku ipak bili ponosni što su im mogli reći kakvi su uistinu i što misle o njima.Sada su slobodni, a Zee dobiva svoj zasluženi dugogodišnji odmor.

I Dib se fascinirao svime tome, kako u ih Najviši samo tako zbacili sa rodnog planeta?! To je nevjerojatno.

"Vaš je planet rangiran po novcu, a naš po visini.Što je gluplje? Neka! Sada imamo veće ozračje! " objašnjavala je Tak zemljaninu, koji je, kao i kod DVD-a, pozorno slušao.

"Ooooohhhhh...Je li to dobro ili loše?" nadodao je Dib.

"Dobro.Barem mislim tako..." dodao je Zim, dolazeći iz kuhinje ravno u boravak.Pogledao je prema ormaru te započeo kopati. "Tak, jesli li vidjela moja kliješta? GIR-u je opet glava otpala u igri s MiMi." kopao je i dalje, bacajući svakakve stvari iznutra, ali najčudnije kada je ugledao GIR-ovog praseta.

Tak je postavila laktove na kraj kauča, a na njih svoju glavu.Gledala je nježno, s istim takvim smješkom.Tako je i Dib primjetio Takovu neprisusnost.Postavio je šapu ispred njenih očiju pomičući ju gore-dolje.Tada je lagano idahnula, dok je Zim izvadio svoja kliješta i pošao u kuhinju, uzvičući Tak,

"Ništa, našao sam ih! "

Tak se nagnula natrag na kauč, dok Dib nije znao što da uopće kaže.

"Tak, zašto se tako čudno ponašaš u njegovoj blizini? " pitao ju je opet vrteći šapu pred njenim pogledom.

"Ne znam na što misliš..." izdahnula je opet nježno, uopće ne primjećući što Dib radi.

"Voliš ga, zar ne? "

"Voljeti? Što je to? " digla je pogled prema njemu.Dib je ostao šokiran.Zaljubljena, a ne zna što je to?!

"To je...kako da ti kratko i jasno objasnim...to je, kada ti se neka osoba jako sviđa, u tvom smislu Zim, te bi sve napravila da se i ti njemu svidiš.Ipak, kada si u njegovoj blizini, osjećaš kao leptiriće u trbuhu."

pokušavao joj je objasniti.

Tak se lagano crvenjela iznad nosa, na svaku riječ koju je Dib govorio.Ona-i-Zim...uf...?!

"Imaš pravo...uvijek mi je našto u stomaku kada mi je blizu.Ali zaista, prijekorno se promijenimo, huh? " pokušala je skočiti s teme.Dib joj je dao pogled, _ne znaš baš pogodno lagati_ .Tako uleti i Zee u sobu te sjedne tik do Diba.

"Jesi li se smirila? " pita ju Tak nježno.

Zee je lagano kimala glavom i tako šmrćući.

"Bolje mi je..."

"Hajde!! Nije kraj svijeta! Zar nisi uvijek tražila odmor? " skočio je Dib sav zadovoljan.

"Hvala ti, Zemljačiću." nasmiješila joj se.

Najednom su i Gir i MiMi izašli iz kuhinje te poletili ravno u Zeeevo krilo. "Jadna zla dama..." grlio ju je robotić.

Zim je izašao iz kuhinje i sjeo na kraj kauča. "Uspio sam.Na neki tako blesav način, uspio sam.Sada, Zee, reci, da li bi bila sretna da si još ostala u Srkeanskoj Imperiji? "

"Ne...valjda ne..." kimala je lagano glavom.

"Onda?! Najviši bi te i tada beskorisno iskorištavali, zato budi sretna što si uopće živa ostala nakon onog ispada." nasmijao joj se smireno.Kao i Zee njemu.Tad je Tak pogledala prema njoj, pa Zimu.Ljubomorno je skočila između njihovog pogleda, vičući.

"Hajde...može li malo zabave? Proslavimo našu pobjedu!" skočila je s kauča, povukla Zima, Diba i Zee za šape, te ravno u MiMi- jevu glavu, tražeći šampanjac.(...).

Već je nekoliko godina prošlo otkako su se zadnji put Najviši javili.Društvo se malo više opustilo, ali sama pomisao na ono prije tih nekoliko godina, davalo im je svu ljutnju koju su osjetili čitavim životom.Dib se najviše opustio.Nikada nije ni pomislio da će mu Zim jednoga dana postati najbolji prijatelj, a kamoli Tak i Zee.Uživao je u društvu s njima, te svaki dan sve više saznavajući koliko je njihov narod sličan Zemaljskome.Gaz je vrtila svoje. Tlačila svog brata, mučila ga i uništavala na svakom koraku.Uobičajeno.Zee je NAPOKON otpustila od Zima.Mislim, je i prije, no sada ju je prošla čak i uspomena na to.Ovaj joj je odmor veoma godio, iako će odsada trajati vječno.Tak i Zim, nisu si došli bliže.Jednostavno, niti jedan od njih nije htio ništa priznati._Pre-riskantno!! _mislili su.Tako da je sve kod njih ostalo, kao što je i bilo.

Ipak, Zim se upustio u život._Kako je lijepo kada ne ispunjavaš BAŠ svaku blesavu naredbu! trebao sam to prije isporbati _često si je ponavljao, iako ga je i dalje mučila svijest o nemogućem povratku na Srk.Boljelo ga je, to se ne može zanijekati.No najčešće nije ni puno razmišljao o tome, nego se samo bacio na drugi posao.

Tak je u suprotnome, sto-puta manje mislila na Srk.Ovdje joj je bilo veličanstveno.Bez prijekorno zabavno, i prelijepo.Ali i tu je bila kvaka.Svaki put kada bi se našla u Zimovoj blizini, osjećala bi neobičnu pojavu kao što jo je Dib rekao: leptiriće u trbuhu.Najčešće je zato njega i ispitivala o takvom osjećaju, da vidi, ima li nečeg što će joj biti od koristi ili...ne.Razmišljala je i o tome da ona pozove Zima na spoj, no čak joj je i to Dib zanijekao, jer to se ne radi, jer, da je povoljnije da ON NJU pita van.Neki je put čak i Zim to pokušavao, ovaj put koristeći GIR-ovu pomoć, ali i Zemaljsko tajno oružje-TV.No, kada je on nju htio pitati za van, jednostavno nije mogao.Osjećaji, a i mozak, govorili su mu da još uvijek nije spreman.Tako se sve vrtilo u krug, i ispočetka._IMA LI TO KRAJA?!_

Gir i MiMi uživali su na svoj poseban način.Pošto su sada svoje gospodare doveli do neke granice, kada sada oni sami moraju dalje, malo su legli unatrag i opustili se.Ali sada ONI nisu imali mira, jer su ih Tak i Zim nonstop ispitivali, o tom osjećaju, tako da su se sada oni morali skrivati.Ipak, MiMi je, odnosno GIR, našli su izlaz.MiMi je zamolila Diba da Tak pomogne, zato je GIR rekao svome gospodaru da premalo gleda TV.Gazde su ih poslušali, pa tak i pustili.Reklo bi se da su ih se robotići riješili, no zavisi do kada.

Tjedan dana kasnije, jutro, svi su se budili, spremajući za Park.Zim se najranije digao, zatim Gir i MiMi.Tak se još malo izležavala, no kada je primjetila veličanstven miris, digla se i otišla u kuhinju.Kada je došla ugledala je Gir-a kako radi doručak uz pomoć MiMi (vafle, jaja, palačinke...inače što se jede za doručak).Zim je sjedio za stolom, radeći na nečemu.Ona mu je prišla, te sjela nasuprot njemu.

"Hej..." rekla mu je lagano.Zim nije niti digao glavu sa svog projekta, neg' je samo nastavio.

" 'Jutro.Jesil' se naspavla? "

"A-ha." nasmiješila mu se, kad odjednom digne glavu.Začuđeno je pogledao.

"Tak, si dobro? " pitao ju je.Najednom je primijetila da se crveni, tako da je odmah skinula pogled.

"Jesam, bez brige." htjela se dignuti no tada Gir postavi doručak pred njih.

"_Buon Apeti! _" uzviknuo je potrčeći natrag prema štednjaku.

"_Si, si, ma'am and mesuir._ " dodala je MiMi potrčeći za Girom.Zim i Tak pogledali su prema njima na trenutak, vrateći se nakon nekog vremena na svoj posao.Pojeli su, spremuli se, te pričekali Diba i Zee.Kada su i oni dušli uputili su se u Park.

"...Zato je afrički slon jedan međ' najugroženijim..." govorkala je Bitters i dalje i dalje, što je Tak nagovorilo na nešto drugo.Nešto zabavnije...

Uzela je papirić, nešto napisala i bacila Zimu.

Jedan od najdosadnijih dana, od najdosadnije teme nema goreg od najdosadnijeg učitelja.Čak takvog nismo imali ni na Akademiji...

TAK

Zim se slatko nasmiješio, te dodao Zee da pročita.

Zee se nasmijala te dopisala nešto.

Ipak bolji ovaj nego Pathit.Jao...

Zee

Dodala je do Diba.

A malo razumijevanja?! Ter je ovo 'škola' i 'nastava' a ne lunapark s lakim zadacima...

Dib

Bacio je Tak iza leđa.Tada je Tak premisala Dibovu rečenicu i dobacila Zimu.Zim se malko namrštio, napisavši nešto, te jako bacivši prema Divoboj glavi.

Jedan među štreberima, huh? Nemoj krivo shvatiti, ali u životu treba malo zabave.

Ziiiim

Dib mu se namiješio te kimao glavom, kada najednom Bitters nešto najavi.

"Evo, to bi bilo sve za danas.Za tjedan dana je međunarodna zabava, kojom ćemo proslaviti rođendan Parka.Ali još uvijek nemamo nekog tko će pjevati..." lagano se okrenula,kada Tak naglo zgrabi papirić i dobaci Zee.Zee je kimala glavom, te se naglo digla, govoreći Bitters.

"Gospo,mislim da imamo ideju."

Učitelj se okrenuo, pogledavši prema njoj. "Ah, a tko su to 'MI'? "

"Tak i ja." pogledala je zlonamjerno, na što su Zim i Dib samo zinuli.

Prošla je nastava, a Zee i Tak su se zadržale kod Btters da izlažu svoju ideju.Zim i Dib su čekali vani, pičajući tu i tamo, što bi to bilo o čemu cure govore, ali i da se dosađuju.Nakon nekoliko munuta izašle su, s ponosom do oblaka.

"I...kakav vi to plan imate? " prvi je pitao Zim.Tak je bila spremna odgovoriti, no tada Zee upadne.

"Mislile smo, pošto nemamo novaca da kupimo nekog tko će pjevati,..."

"Same ćemo organizirati audiciju, te tako naći glas Parka." nastavila je Tak.

Zim je pozorno razmišljao, dok je Dib skakao od sreće.

"Jeeeppiiiiii! mugu li ja pjevati?! Imam super glas! čijte..."

Započeo je pjevati, što je izvanzemaljce jako zaboljelo.Zee je pošla prema njemu i opet ga ulovila za njišku.

"Dib.Molim te, prekini...OKEY? " Dib je lagano kimnuo a Zee je otpustila.Tada mu Zim priđe i nešto prošapta na uho.Dib se nasmješi te tako nešto i njemu reče.Cure su nastavile put kući, prema Zimovom i Takovom domu, nonstop razgovarajući o toj audiciji, dok su se dečki povukli prema Dibovom skovištu.Dobro da je Gaz bila kod kuće.Tako je Zim pozvao i Gir-a, tako da je zabava mogla započeti.

Tak i Zee došle su prve, još uvijek raspravljajući, ali ovog pouta o čemu god.Tako se Tak najednom okrene i primjeti da Zima nema.Začudila se te pitala Zee, no ona nije znala...

"A što ću ja time dobiti? "pitala je Gaz.Zim se malo zamilio te brzinski odgovorio,

"Što kažeš na pizzu za cijeli tjedan? "

Gaz je neodlučno kimala glavom. "Hm...dobro.Ok.Ali samo za tri minute."

"HVALA TI GAZ!!! " poletio je Zim i zagrlio ju, no ona ga odmah pljusne po glavi.

"NE DIRAJ ME!! " vikne.

"Okey, okey, da vidimo, ja ću svirati klavijaturu, Gaz bubnjeve, a tvoj robotić-" započeo je Dib.

" gitaru." nadodao je Zim.

"JJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " viknuo je Gir od sreće.No ostali su se vratili svome poslu.

"No zavisi za glas..." nastavio je sivi razmišljajući.No Zim mu nakratko mahne šapicom, zlonamjerno se smješeći.

"Za to se još manje brini..."

"OK- a tekst? Pjesma? " pitao je još jednom, kada Zim odjednom izvadi gomilu papira.(...)

Ovaj dan, a čak i oni drugi, cijelo je društvo provelo pripremajući audiciju u dvorani.Tak i Zee su komandirale, dok su dečki neumorno ispunjavali njihove želje.A ako bi se zažalili, jedna od nji digla bi grižnju savjest, pa bi tako u trenu problem bio riješen.

Dib je bio ogorčen.Ne samo da nije smio pjevati, nije smio ni na audiciju, neg' samo transportirati instrumente i kablove amo-tamo.Ponekad, ali sve češće i češće, zapleo bi se u svim tim žicama i kablovima, tako da su ga drugi morali vaditi.

Tjedan dana kasnije, Zee i Tak cijelo su popodne provele tržeći taj glas koji trebaju, no kao i prošla popodneva ovog beskorisnog tjedna - ništa.

"DALJE! " moglo se ćuti svake dvije minute.

"Sada, mi je puna kapa, ZAŠTO SAM UOPĆE UPALA S TOBOM U OVU ZBRKU?! " ljutito je Tak vikala.

"Hej, učinilo mi se kao dobra ideja! " bila je i Zee ogorčena, ali nije htjela zanijekati svoju ideju.

"No hajde, samo još jedan i završavamo."

"Dobro." dodala je. "DALJE! " viknula je, no zamalo da joj oči nisu ispale kada je ugledala Zima na pozornici.

"Što do-"

"Došao sam na audiciju, za pjevanje.Nadam se da nema problema..." popravljao je Zim mikrofon, uz to gledajući prema curama, koje su se u jednom trenutku pogledale te tako jako nasmijala da su zamalo pale unatraške sa stolica.Zim je začuđenije pogledao, dodavajući,

"KOji vrag je vama?! "

Tada su one polako prestale, ali još uvijek hihoteći.

"Čekaj, ti ćeš pjevati?! " pitala je Tak.

"Pjevanje ili zavijanje?! " dodala je Zee.

"Zim, molim te, zar ne vidiš da imamo posla?" doda Tak.

Zim je samo gledao.Pogledao je prema Dibu, Gaz i Gir iza sebe koji su mu davali znak da su spremni.

"Vidjet ćete..." rekao je tiho.

Tako su se cure prestale smijati, smireći se i pogledajući prema Zimu na pozornici.

"Oh, da vidimo...što ćeš pjevati?! " pitala je Zee uz smijeh.

"Pjesma se zove : 'I'm gonna be strong'. Od mene." rekao je smireno.

" Može se primjetiti." hihotala su cure i dalje, ne mogaviši se smiriti.No to Zima uopće nije uzbuđivalo.On je samo samopouzdano započeo.

Muzika je lagano išla, a ponajviše se mogao čuti Zimov glas.Smireno,sporo i pouzdano recitirao je riječi.

_oh i can't give you more  
_

_than my __lonely heart__  
_

_oh take me as i am  
_

_but don't break apart  
_

_i wanna hold you baby  
_

_i won't let you go  
_

_and everyday and everynight  
_

_oh i miss you so_

( izrecitiravši, pojačala se muzika, a Zim je na posljednjoj riječi pojačao glas. Zee i Tak blejale su otvorenih ustiju, uši do neba prelijepog Zimovog glasa.Tak je lagano hihotala, o onaj ostatak koji sada nisu imali sreće na audiciji, smjestili su se iza Zee i Tak, pljeskajući i uzvikavajući Zimu.On se okrenuo, lagano hodao prema grupi na pozornici.Tad se naglo okrenuo natrag, zatvorivši oči i pokazivajuć svoje osjećaje glasom)

(Zimov glas postaje brži, a muzika stopom za njim)

_oh when the night comes falling  
_

_falling from the sky  
_

_i hear my heart is calling  
_

_for another try  
_

_i wanna hold you baby, i  
_

_won't let you go  
_

_and everday and  
_

_everynight, oh i miss you  
_

_so_

(Zim otvara oči i ugleda gomilu pred sobom.S osmjehom je nastavio)

_i'm gonna be strong  
_

_i know my baby, we can't go wrong  
_

_i'm gonna be strong my baby  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to you darling  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to my love_

(Tak i Zee uspjele su da se opuste, prateći publiku, plješćići i uzvikujući.)

(Tad Zim uspori, muzika za njim, odnosno Dib i klavijatura, Gaz i bubnjevi, Gir i gitara)

(Isto kao i prva strofa)

_this night is gone forever  
_

_till the end of time  
_

_why can't we stay together  
_

_you're always on my mind  
_

_i wanna stay with you love,  
_

_i can't let you go  
_

_and anytime and anywhere,  
_

_oh i miss you so_

(Zim pojačava refren)

_i'm gonna be strong  
_

_i know my baby, we can't go wrong  
_

_i'm gonna be strong my baby  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to you darling  
_

_i'm gonna be strong for you baby  
_

_i'm gonna hold on to my love__-2x_

Zim završava sa pjesmom, sprema se i odlazi iza pozornice, a Tak i Zee uzbuđeno za njim.

"Maybe Earth is really where I belong…nah, the other humans are destroying each other slowly, so what's the point of staying here and watching them die?"


End file.
